Go Out With A Smile
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E in her diary...
1. Prologue

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _The class failed to kill him, again. Even though all of us have fired our weapons at him simultaneously, none of the bullets graze him. The teacher is so fast that he can casually take attendance while dodging our bullets. Yes, Diary… Sensei is just that fast… He's inhuman… No… He is not a human to begin with…_

 _Please forgive Chika, Diary. She've been absent for days. Chika knows you are confused. She will explain it to you now. From the very beginning… So Diary won't miss anything._

 _As you know, Chika is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Kunugigaoka is a prestigious private school in Tokyo, and one of the best schools in Japan. The school have a unique system… In which 5% of the students who are don't have low scores or otherwise problematic will be dumped to Class E. Yes, Diary, I use the word 'dumped'. In Kunugigaoka, grades is everything. Class E is called the 'End Class'. The losers of this school. The weak ones. Chika is a part of Class E. She don't have high enough grades to stay in Class D._

 _But Class 3-E have a secret… In actuality, we are a classroom of assassination. Our target? Our homeroom teacher. At the beginning of Chika's 3rd year, two incidents took place. First, the moon mysteriously exploded. Now we can only see a crescent moon for the rest of our lives. Second, our homeroom teacher (let's call him Sensei for now because apparently he doesn't have any name) admitted that he is responsible of the moon's explosion. And the earth is next._

 _You heard that right Diary. The Earth is next. Sensei will blow up the Earth next year unless we are able to assassinate him before then._

 _What does Sensei look like…? A yellow monster with tentacles. He insist that he is not an alien though. Let's leave it at that. Sensei can change his facial colour according to his mood._

 _Karasuma-san from the Ministry of Defense explained the situation to us. Sensei's existence is classified as top secret naturally. Only the world leaders (and us) know the truth. To save the world, Sensei must be killed. Easier said than done unfortunately. Sensei is a super creature possessing enough power to damage the moon. His maximum speed is Mach 20. Fast enough to dodge Karasuma-san's attack while trimming his eyebrows._

 _Sensei said it's not fun at all if he simply run away, so he made a proposal to the world leaders. If he become the homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E, we can kill him. The government reluctantly accepted the proposal. They can observe Sensei as he teaches and us students have the chance to kill him pointblank. Additionally, Sensei must not harm any of us._

 _Naturally we all have questions but all that doesn't matter anymore… Karasuma-san told us that the reward for killing Sensei is Ten. Billion. Yen. Save the Earth, you'll be a billionaire. Pretty sweet deal. Not to mention the government will provide all the weapons we need. The weapons are made from rubber like material. It's harmless for human but to Sensei... One bullet can cut off his tentacles. Sensei can regenerate back in seconds but these weapons really can damage him._

 _Of course, we must keep this from our parents and friends outside of Class 3-E... Easy for Chika._

 _Sensei is really weird... Okay, he's weird to begin with but you just can't help but sweat drop with his antics. During breaks Sensei like to fly to other countries to get snacks... Like gelato from Italy, dumplings from China, tea from India, shaved ice from the North Pole. You get the gist Diary. On the way Sensei will also grade our works. Mach 20 speed is so handy. He likes to give double octopus circle aside from the usual flower circle mark. If anyone want to assassinate him, just call his cell. He'll be back in a jiffy. That's one easygoing target right there._

 _So there you go, Diary. Now you know the situation. You're the only one I told. Karasuma-san didn't say we can't tell it to non living things. Don't worry Diary. I will make sure no one will ever read you. This is our secret..._

 _Toshiko-nee is calling. It's dinner time. I'll see you tomorrow Diary. Wish me luck. Toshiko-nee undoubtedly cook up something weird again. It won't be funny if I die before killing Sensei... Maybe I'll kill him with my sister's cooking?_

* * *

 **My boyfriend introduced me to Ansatsu Kyoushitu and I love it**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 1

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary_

 _We failed to kill him today as well. During roll call, all of us fire our weapons at him. And he_ _still able to dodge all those bullets. We're talking about half thousand bullets! The cleaning afterward makes it even more tiring, since none of it even graze Sensei. Class went normally afterwards though. Nakamura-san tried to stab him mid class but he caught her wrist. No killing during class. It will disrupt our concentration. Even if assassination is our mission, we must still uphold our obligation to study._

 _In a way Sensei is amazing too. Class 3E traditionally is taught by only one teacher. That teacher must teach all subjects. That is no small feat. Sensei is a super creature so teaching all subjects must be easy. His teaching methods is as weird as he is though. (By the way, I am not sure what Sensei's gender is but let's address Sensei as a male). One time he uses diorama for history class, calculating a real missile's trajectory for science class (he gotten it from an ambush he said) and then have us write a poetry about his tentacle. Sensei's methods are much more stimulating than the ones in the main building._

 _The class still have reservations around him. Chika guess that is expected. We are Class 3E after all. Have Chika mentioned to you about her classmates? There are 27 of us in total. Our class representatives are Yuma Isogai and Kataoka Megu. Isogai-san apparently broke a school rule. Kataoka-san's grades are so low that she is sent to Class 3E (That's weird. She can go to Class A. Maybe something happened). Hazama Kirara-san who frequently visit the library is here too. Takebayashi Kotaro-san is the only boy wearing glasses in our class. He shares the same name with the doctor who once take care of Chika. You remember right, Diary? That time Chika was hospitalised? Maybe they are related?_

 _Chika sit on the very back of the class. The seat in front of Chika is occupied by Okuda Manami-san, a girl who have high grades in science. Unfortunately her grades in other subjects are inadequate. Sitting on Chika's right is Akabane Karma-kun. He's a big troublemaker. Right now he is still on suspension. Chika heard he beat up someone. He also trashed a teacher's desk. So scary._

 _If only Chika don't collapse during the final exam... Chika won't be here. She has bad luck. All those hours of studying... Wasted... Chika did neglect her studies before then. Father's and Mother's quarrel shouldn't distract Chika._ _What's done is done._ _Sensei couldn't possibly able to rewind time. Or maybe he can...? It won't hurt to ask. Maybe that's how he is able to dodge all those bullets... By stopping time. That's tiring. Mach 20 is a little slower than a rocket yes?_

 _Shiota Nagisa-san took the initiatives to observe Sensei, taking notes of everything he does. It doesn't seem that he found anything useful so far. Yes, Diary. Shiota-san is a boy. Nagisa is indeed a feminine name. Chika is not sure why his parents named him that. Shiota-san looking like a girl don't really help either. Sitting next to him is Kayano Kaede-san. She is a transfer student who arrived at the beginning of term. An odd time to be transferred. Those two get along well. They even sport the same pigtails hairstyle (yes, Shiota-san's hair is that long)._

 _So... Something interesting happened today Diary. It's actually quite chilling. Chika is writing this with goosebumps all over her. Aside from Akabane-san, Class 3E have three more delinquents. Terasaka Ryoma, Muramatsu Takuya and Yoshida Taisei. They convinced Shiota-san to become a living trap. During the last period, Shiota-san walked up to Sensei. From our point of view, we can see him hiding a Anti knife behind his worksheet. He swung the knife at Sensei but he stop his movement by catching his wrist. Just like Nakamura-san. What Chika don't expect though, is Shiota-san hugging Sensei._

 _The next thing Chika knew, there was an explosion. BB bullets flying everywhere. The delinquent trio instantly cheers. Terasaka made Shiota-kun hold on to toy grenade, containing a mix of BB bullets and gunpowder. The explosion won't kill a human but definitely can cause damage on them._

 _Not to worry Diary... Shiota-kun is unharmed... On the last second, Sensei shed his skin in order to cover Shiota-kun from the explosion. Sensei explained that he can molt. It's a secret technique that can only be used once a month. But what surprises us the most is not that. It's Sensei's expression. His facial colour turn pitch black. Veins become visible on his head. His usually dot eyes turn to a glare._

 _Extreme anger._

 _In a blink of an eye, he left the classroom. It takes only another blink for him to return. In that split seconds, Sensei have gathered the nameplates from our residences. He gave us a warning... I remember it clearly._

 _"Due to my agreement with the government, I cannot inflict harm on any of you. If you come to kill me using the same method as just now, I don't know what will happen to everyone who isn't any of you. Your friends and family... No. Maybe I will eliminate everyone on Earth except you."_

 _That was the moment when it fully dawned to us. No matter where we go, we can't flee from this creature. The only thing we can do to escape its clutches is to kill Sensei._

 _...It also only take a split second for Sensei to be happy again. He seems really pleased with Shiota-san who is able to fool him. He can appreciate the plan but that doesn't mean the boys will get off easy. They don't have Shiota-san's welfare in mind when they create this plan. Students who endanger each other don't have the right to kill Sensei. What Sensei said next is also something I won't ever forget..._

 _"Let's have an assassination that will make people smile and puff out their chest in pride. Each and every one of you can do that. You are talented assassins with hidden strength. That is advice from your teacher, as a target."_

 _Diary, Chika is not sure what to think. Sensei is the living embodiment of the word 'abnormal'. However, Chika can't deny but feel slightly happy. Sensei truly believes that all of us the outcast have something to offer. Be it in the form of assassination. No teachers ever believe in us to that extent. Not even Chika's parents. Is this what it feels like to be acknowledged? The only thing Chika is good at is studying, but she got landed to class 3E. Chika have no idea what kind of talent she had. If she have what it takes to kill._

 _The world is in balance... Yet Chika can't help but feel excited. How will this story ends? Chika wants to see it with her own eyes._

 _We are assassins. Our teacher is our target._

 _It looks like this year will be filled with assassinations._

 _P.S Kayano-san decided to name our teacher Koro-sensei. Koro taken from the word 'korosenai' (cannot be killed)_

 _P.P.S The nameplate Koro-sensei taken is the one from our old home. He have no idea where Toshiko-nee's apartment is. Phew!_

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sugino Tomohito-san attempted to kill Koro-sensei this morning. Since he is a former member from the baseball club, he used a baseball to kill Sensei. He embedded BB bullets to the ball. A unique method but befits Sugino-san. It failed, unfortunately. No one is able to hurt Koro-sensei, moreover killing him. He spend the rest of the day feeling down._

 _Koro-sensei display his Mach 20 speed again today. He swipe Sugaya Sosuke-san's notebook right under his nose. He have been doodling instead of paying attention to the lesson. Amazingly Koro-sensei is not mad. Instead he ask Sugaya-san to draw a more attractive version of himself. If it were any other teachers, Sugaya-san will be given punishment._

 _Karasuma-san from the Ministry of Defense dropped by again. He arrived right after Koro-sensei left to catch a sports game in New York. Karasuma-san wants an update on our attempts. None of us can answer. It's impossible to kill a Mach 20 monster. Karasuma-san don't deny the difficulty but he insists on us killing him. For some reason, Koro-sensei insists on being our teacher. If he is left to his own devices, he will blow up the Earth next March. 3E Classroom is the only place he can be killed. As students of this classroom, the duty fell on us. But why us...?_

 _Why Koro-sensei choose to be our teacher? Why does he want to destroy this planet? And the deadline is just odd... We are given one year to kill him. What if... In the period of one year, Koro-sensei observe us mankind from class 3E, to decide wether or not this planet is worth saving. Killing him before then is fine... But if we can't kill him before March, he will decide if he's going to blow up the Earth or not. Now it started to sound like a movie. A very morbid movie with a downer ending..._

 _What do you think, Diary? Do you have any clue about all this? Yeah... Neither is Chika..._

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sugino-san become cheerful again today. Koro-sensei must have said something to him. Chika overheard Shiota-san talking to Sensei about that. (It's accidental, Diary! Chika was standing right behind the door!) Apparently Koro-sensei went all the way to New York to check something. All for Sugino-san's sake. That's how dedicated he is as a teacher. The being that will destroy the Earth. Koro-sensei don't answer much, just saying that he become a teacher to fulfil a promise. **Our** teacher._

 _Teaching us comes first. Blowing up the Earth comes second._

 _Koro-sensei said that he is taking us seriously._

 _Chika won't deny that she is happy to hear that... But it just doesn't make sense. What is his true purpose...?_

 _P.S. Sugino-san start to practice baseball again. Shiota-san is accompanying him._

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The class decided to kill him in groups today. We'll split the 10 billion yen. Six people will attack him all at once. Kataoka-san, Isogai-san, Yada Toka-san, Mimura Koki-san, Okana Hinata-san and Maehara Hiroto-san volunteered for the job. They failed though. Koro-sensei even took the time to switch their knives with the tulips we've planted earlier this year. Naturally, that angers Kataoka-san. Koro-sensei plants new bulbs afterward. Shiota-san jot this down as his weakness._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #1: When he shows off, things get shaky_

 _To make it up, Koro-sensei give us handicap. He will be tied to a tree and we will try to kill him. Just like a piñata game. Problem is, even though he is tied, Koro-sensei still perfectly capable to dodge our attacks. The green stripes on his face is so annoying (it means that he's feeling smug). His fast_ _movements combined with his weight made the tree branch snap though... Serves him right for being smug._ _Koro-sensei's weak point #1 is proven once again. None of the students let go of this opportunity. While trying to get out from the ropes, he have to dodge attacks. Panic naturally set in, but that just make him even more slower. Shiota-san jot this down._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #2: He is surprisingly quick to get panic_

 _When he does get away from the students though, Koro-sensei decided to double our homework for tonight._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #3: Petty_

 _Karasuma-san visited us again today. He will be our P.E teacher starting tomorrow. Must call him Sensei from now on. Board Chairman really is something. Letting a super powered octopus to teach here and now a military personnel. Then again, Board Chairman is not a normal man from the start. Chika is glad that she is no longer have to be around him. That man scares the heck out of Chika, Diary._

 _Most of the members of Class 3E are hyped up with the assassination. Chika noticed that this is the happiest they have been since first coming to Class 3E. They are smiling and laughing. Chatting about assassinations... In the main building, such topics will not be possible. It felt like... a normal middle school life. Almost._

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Today is our first PE class with Karasuma-sensei. As expected from a military man, Karasuma-sensei taught us how to wield a knife properly. After demonstrating how to use it, he have us slashing the air from 8 different directions. It's kind of fun. But it made the pressure all more real. We must use these moves Karasuma-sensei just taught us on Koro-sensei._

 _Speaking of Koro-sensei, he spent the whole period playing in the sandbox. No one can deny that Koro-sensei is a great teacher, but he sucks at teaching PE. His level is just way too high for us. So, the class request a **human** to teach PE. That's where Karasuma-sensei enter the scene. Karasuma-sensei told us that studying and assassination is the same. Drill the basics and they'll serve you well. _

_To demonstrate, Karasuma-sensei call Isogai-san and Maehara-san to step forward. The two will work as a team and attack Karasuma-sensei. The Anti knife is basically a rubber to humans so there is no need to worry of hurting Karasuma-sensei. As exhilarating it is to watch the two attack Karasuma-sensei, none of their knives graze him. Karasuma-sensei is able to dodge all of the attacks. If they can't even touch a human, what about a Mach 20 monster? Koro-sensei built a Osaka castle in the sand box, changed clothes and having tea in the short time Isogai-san and Maehara-san attack Karasuma-sensei._

 _Once the whole class is capable of hitting Karasuma-sensei, our chances of success will increase by leaps and bounds. Karasuma-sensei will teach us how to wield a knife, shoot and all assassination basics._ _Chika must admit. Chika prefer knives over guns. Diary knows how much Chika likes to twirl pens, knives are easier to twirl than guns. Not that twirling pens will get you a good job... But twirling knives might come in handy when Chika decided to kill Koro-sensei. She is too weak at the moment. Won't be strange if Chika is **not** the one to kill Sensei._

 _Koro-sensei seems to be jealous that some students praise Karasuma-sensei. Chika don't think those two will get along well._

 _Oh and Diary... Here comes a big news... Akabane-san is back!_

 _Yeah, it's not a good news..._

 _His suspension is up until today... So he showed up... On the sixth period. Even though he have just been suspended, Akabane-san is so lax that he got to school late. But that's not all Diary... Here comes the even bigger news... Akabane-san **hurt** Koro-sensei. When he asked Koro-sensei to shake hands, he crushed his tentacle/palm. At first Chika thought that Akabane is ridiculously strong but she's wrong. Turns out Akabane-san stick pieces of Anti Sensei material on his palm. Everyone is surprised. This is the first time someone hurt Koro-sensei._

 _Akabane-san must have smack talked Koro-sensei during the confrontation, because throughout 6th period, Sensei keep punching the wall. Since his tentacles are squishy (assuming that it's exactly like octopus tentacles), it doesn't do anything to the wall. Shiota-san jot this down._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #4: His punches are soft._

 _Akabane-san riled up Terasaka in the middle of class, earning both of them a scold from Koro-sensei. Akabane-san don't stop there though. He eat in the middle of class. Koro-sensei's gelato that he bought in Italy. It's all just a plan to lure Sensei to walk into his trap... Literally. When Koro-sensei walk towards his desk, Akabane-san had spread out Anti BB bullets on the floor, thus destroying one of Sensei's tentacles when he step on it._

 _Akabane-san must be feeling extremely smug, because he leave the class right after. We are in the middle of a test mind you. Chika heard that he is actually smart... From what Chika have seen today, the rumours are true._

 _Akabane Karma... Perhaps he is the one who will kill Koro-sensei._

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Today is... Eventful, Diary._

 _Akabane-san is really serious with his assassination. He started off by bullying Koro-sensei. Do you know how he does it? By leaving an actual octopus on the teacher's desk. He even stuck a knife on it! Octopus is Koro-sensei's trademark (he likes to draw octopus on the blackboard and our test papers) so clearly it is meant for him. Koro-sensei doesn't seem to be all that affect though. Using the missile rocket from the teacher lounge and ingredients from God-knows-where, he cooked up takoyaki in just a few seconds._

 _The rest of the day is spent with Akabane-san trying to kill Koro-sensei. On 1st period, Akabane-san about to shoot Sensei but he already filched the gun before Akabane-san can take aim. He even do nail art on Akabane-san... (It looked like it was done by a pro. Then again this is Koro-sensei). Fourth period today is Home Economics. Koro-sensei changed to an apron and cap. Fuwa-san is having trouble with her soup. Seeing this Koro-sensei approached her group. Akabane-san suggested that she make a new batch. He throw the pot in the air, causing the soup to spill. This being Koro-sensei, he used a pipet to suck the soup midair and put it back in the pot. He even add sugar. Oh and Akabane-san? Koro-sensei put on a very girly apron on him, which gave him enough shock to halt his movements (he attempted to slice Koro-sensei)._

 _On the 5th period, Akabane-san tried and failed again. It's plain for everyone to see that whatever he does, Koro-sensei will stop it. Koro-sensei is not perfect, he have several weakness. He can make mistakes. He can become too emotional or flustered... Just like a human... But specially for Akabane-san, Koro-sensei leaves no opening more than usual. In a way that means Koro-sensei acknowledge Akabane-san._

 _Akabane-san left in foul mood. He might step up his game tomorrow._

 _Speaking of tomorrow... Koro-sensei told us to bring sweets for science class. We are going to experiment with food colouring. Chika better go now. See you tomorrow, Diary._

* * *

Closing her diary, Chika got up from the table. Toshiko-nee is out with her friends tonight. She promised to return before midnight. Ever since Chika moved in with her, Toshiko-nee cleaned up her act. Not that she have ever done anything destructive before. Toshiko-nee have quite the extravagant life since she work as a model. Photo shoots, runways, parties, clubbings, shoppings... No matter how you look at it, Oichi Chika and Oichi Toshiko is polar opposite. One is studious and quiet and the other lively and popular. It helps that Toshiko-nee goes with the stage name Wakai Miyako and keep her private life air tight. Aside from the modelling agency, no one knows that Miyako aka Oichi Toshiko have a little sister.

The apartment where the Oichi sisters live at is a secret of course. It will be complicated if rowdy fans got ahold of their address. After locking the door, Chika made her way to the elevators. The mini market is just across the street. It shouldn't take long. When she arrived at the store, Chika walk straight to the snack section. She randomly grab colourful sweets, avoiding the pink ones. Toshiko-nee cooked pink curry the other day. The taste was... _unique_. For now Chika wants to avoid anything pink.

Chika is lining up at the register when she notices something outside. A suspicious yellow creature wearing a wig is staring intently at her. _'Koro-sensei'_ A small sweat drop appear on her head when said teacher disappear out of sight when the employee turn his head towards the window. Chika quickly pay for her shopping. Half amount of these sweets should be enough for tomorrow... She'll keep the other half. It's not like Chika have a sweet tooth, her sister Toshiko is.

Koro-sensei is hiding behind the corner, staring intently at her. "Sensei... You look really suspicious..."

"Nyuyah?!" He jolted in surprise. "N-No! I'm just your ordinary young teacher who happened to likes sweets so much I explore all over Tokyo to find a store with cheap but good quality sweets!" His two tentacles (that have glove on) flail in panic.

"In other words, you're completely broke."

"Nyuu... You don't have to say it with such flat tone..." Tears flowing out from his beady eyes. "By the way Oichi-san..." And now they stop flowing. "I saw you walking out from that apartment building over there. Didn't you live at XX street?"

"I am staying with my older sibling." Chika press the crossing button. "Please don't try to peek into our windows like you did earlier in the store. I will hate you if you do that." Chika said with monotone voice.

"Nyunyunyu..." Koro-sensei look at her uneasily. Her threat must have scared him. "Oichi-san... You are formidable in some ways... But it will be nice if you let those walls down once in a while... Sensei can't help but notice that you always keep to yourself... Reading a book or writing on your notebook... I also notice that you have yet to try to assassinate me."

"That's because I don't have any forte outside of studying." Her insufficient studying landed her at Class 3E but she really don't know anything outside studying. "And I don't have any walls to begin with. This is how I look all the time. My facial expression have been like this since I can remember. People don't like those who don't have emotions." When the light turns green, Chika cross the street. Koro-sensei easily keep up with her.

"Sugino said the same thing the other day. Of how he is not talented in baseball. Sensei told him to find an assassination style that suits his talent. Everyone in Class 3E have their own talent. Sensei is here to help you discover and polish that."

Chika don't say anything until they safely crossed the street. "Koro-sensei. I will give you candy if you go home after this. No tailing me inside to find out which one is our apartment." She pull out a handful of candies from the plastic bag.

"Nyuyah? I promise! I promise!" Koro-sensei answered loud and clear. His eyes staring at the candies in her palm with so much intensity. He likes sweets that much huh? "Thank you Oichi-san!" Koro-sensei already unwrap one. "You know Oichi-san... Koro-sensei also learn everyday. Sensei learn more about each and every one of you. Sensei also learn more about himself every day. Studying means learning knowledge. How about you use this time to properly learn more about yourself? Getting good grades is important but to understand yourself is just as important. No... Even more than that."

...Yes, Koro-sensei is completely different from the teachers in the main buildings.

"What are you still doing here, Sensei? You should go back home. You promised." Chika said, turning half way.

"Yes. Good night Oichi-san. Have a good night sleep."

With that, Koro-sensei flew away. Chika stare at the spot where he last stand before heading inside. The trip takes too long thanks to Koro-sensei. Yet she can't help but feel that she just learn something...

* * *

 _P.S Just met Koro-sensei outside the convenience store. Chika must (sort of) bribe him with candies to make him leave the area. Got a life lesson in return. Find an assassination style that suit your talent. Do you think pen twirling can kill him?_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 1-6 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Akabane-san seem to have calmed down. Maybe he finally realise that his attempts will fail if he keep on with that tricky (prank like?) tactics of his. Now that the king of prankster himself toned down, it's time for someone else to step up and assassinate Koro-sensei. Today, our assassin is no other than Okuda Manami-san. Chika told you a few entries ago that Okuda-san sit right in front of her. Chika admit that she don't know much about Okuda-san. She have good grades when it comes to science, shy, and the only girl in class who wear glasses. Her assassination style... Is straightforward, to say the least. After our science class (Koro-sensei took all of the leftover sweets), Okuda-san walked up and straight out offer poison to sensei._

 _Scratch that, Okuda-san isn't shy at all. She is as brave as a lion. Chika underestimated her._

 _Okuda-san reasoned that she is not good at surprise attack like everyone else. Chemistry is her strong point so she put everything she had in these poison. Koro-sensei being himself, casually drank them._

 _First poison: sodium hydroxide. It causes Koro-sensei to grow horns. His head turns blue. It actually looks like Sonic's spikes._

 _Second poison: thallium acetate. Koro-sensei's head turns green this time. Wings grew on the sides of his head._

 _Third poison: Aqua_ _regia. Nothing grows on his head. Instead, Koro-sensei's head turned white. His face turn to this ( ._. )_ _His voice turn smaller as well, completely flat. He also become philosophical..._

 _Koro-sensei recovered fairly fast though (for human standard). While impressed, he is not amused that Okuda-san made poison without supervision. Sensei offered to do lab research on poison together with Okuda-san. An assassin and her target creating poison together... Such thing can only happen in Class 3E._

 _Chika noticed that Akabane-san is staring quite intently at Okuda-san. That's worrisome._

...

...

...

...

 _Diary, you think the same thing right...?_

 _Those two together would make a very interesting story..._

 _..._

 _Oh no! Is this what shipping really is? Is Chika a shipper now? Those two aren't even dating! But Shiota-san and Kayano-san are quite close- Uh oh... Diary, Chika is turning to a shipper!_

 _Must. Resist. Imagination_

 _P.S Karasuma-sensei introduced us to a new game. It's called kill badminton. You use wooden toy knife instead of racket and Koro ball instead of shuttlecock. It's surprisingly fun. Karasuma-sensei told us that we'll improve our knife skill by playing this game (sport?)._

* * *

 _April X 20XX_

 _Okuda-san brought with her a bottle of pink reddish liquid. It reminded Chika of Toshiko-nee's pink curry. That poison is the fruit of Okuda-san and Koro-sensei research together. Koro-sensei even draw a manga of how to store_ _poison properly. Okuda-san is very proud with her work. Just how effective is it against Koro-sensei... That's the real test._

 _When Koro-sensei enter the classroom, Okuda-san show him the poison. He nonchalantly drink it. The whole class wait in anticipation as he writhed in agony... And then there's a blast of wind..! When we opened our eyes, we are shocked to see..!_

 _A grey slime with Koro-sensei's face and hat._

 _Chika expected Koro-sensei to grow nine tails (like Naruto) or something, but certainly not that. Now that Sensei's body is like liquid, he can fit into tight places (like our drawers or the gap between the cupboards). He is also still speedy as ever. Dare Chika said that it is harder to attack him while Koro-sensei is in this form?_

 _It turns out that Koro-sensei tricked Okuda-san. What supposed to be poison turns out to be a tonic that invigorates his cells and increase their fluidity. Hence the liquid form._

 _In assassinations, deceiving people with language skill is necessary. Okuda-san cooked up excellent poison but because she honestly told her target what they are, the target took advantage of that. To deceive someone, you must get to know your opponent. You must plan out your words. The power of language is necessary in order to skilfully deliver poison._

 _That is today's lesson for assassination._

 _Maybe Chika will give Koro-sensei Toshiko-nee's cooking in the future... Must do something with the neon food colouring that Nee-san loves so much. What do you think Diary?_

 _P.S. Akabane-san is looking at Okuda-san again! Is this the start of something new?_

* * *

 _May 1st 20XX_

 _It's May already. So much have happened in one month. The moon's destruction... Koro-Sensei... Class 3E as a classroom of assassination... Chika is thankful that Chika can celebrate her birthday in peace. Just us two sisters going out for dinner. Toshiko-nee insisted of buying me a gift though. In the end she got me a fountain pen. An odd gift for a 15 years old. But that's what Chika want. In fact, Chika is using it right now. The writing feel smoother and tidier. Chika feel very fancy, to be honest._

 _Today, Class 3E have a new teacher. It's a woman this time. Irina Jelavic. The name sounds like Eastern Europe. She is incredibly beautiful. Porcelain white skin and wavy blonde hair... Blue eyes with thick eyelashes... Irina-sensei also have quite the dynamite body. Hourglass figure, long legs, G cup bosom. The whole package. Her breasts might be bigger than Toshiko-nee's. She will be teaching us foreign language. Koro-sensei is quite smitten with her. Or... her cleavage. His head turn pink. Not to mention the perverted grin on his face. Oh and the blushing as well._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #5: Breasts_

 _Irina-sensei is acting clingy to Koro-sensei, praising him mercilessly, looking at him with lovestruck eyes... But we are not fooled. Any teacher who come to this Class 3E can't be normal. (What kind of woman likes tentacles? Unless she have a fetish for it of course...). We get to see her true face later that day. Irina-sensei approached Koro-sensei again during break time. We are having a kill soccer game. Every time someone receive a the ball, they pass it back to Koro-sensei while trying to kill him. Chika sit this one out because she is not good with sport that use your legs (kill badminton is better)._

 _Irina-sensei suddenly show up in the middle of the game. First, she praises Koro-sensei's speed as the opening before asking him to get her coffee from Vietnam. Koro-sensei have no problem at all. He flew away to Vietnam, leaving us alone with Irina-sensei. Now that the target is gone... Irina-sensei dropped the act. Her eyes instantly become cold and dangerous. She expressed her intention quite clearly that she have no intention of teaching us. She also command us to call her Jelavic-oneesama, claiming that she don't want to be over familiar with us._

 _Akabane-san immediately call her Bitch-neesan._

 _Everyone would be annoyed being called like that, Irina-sensei is not so different. Then the unexpected happened..._

 _She kissed Shiota-san._

 _As in, **deep kissing**._

 _Chika is pretty sure that's sexual_ _harassment. Not to mention Shiota-san is a minor! Irina-sensei must have heard that he have lots of information about Koro-sensei, that's why she... 'seduce' him. She wants him to go to the teacher lounge later. Anyone else who have information are welcomed as well._

 _A professional's job lies in having both skills and personal connections. Us 'brats' should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch she said. If we get in her way, Irina-sensei will kill us... Pretty sure that Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei won't let her do that. Yet Chika can't help but notice that she really is serious with her job as a hit man. But her real personality? Very bitchy._

 _Class with her is very unproductive. Irina-sensei spent the whole time looking through her iPad. She finally paid attention to us when Maehara-san call her 'Bitch-neesan' She maybe unpleasant but Irina-sensei is her to teach us English. Supposedly. She understand that us Japanese people can't say 'V' so she gave us an exercise. First, bite down your lower lip. And that's it. Her lesson is a bust. Yet her Japanese is extremely good, as if she is a native born. Maybe Irina-sensei really knows what she's talking about..._

 _Later that afternoon, we are having PE class with Karasuma-sensei. Today we have shooting practice. We saw Koro-sensei and Irina-sensei going inside the storage side. No doubt that she will carry out whatever her plan is there. Karasuma-sensei told us that she's here because of the government request. The fact that she finished all her preparations in one day speaks volume of her caliber as a hit man. Maybe grownups will be the one to kill Koro-sensei after all..._

 _Suddenly there was a shriek. It sounds female so it must be Irina-sensei. And then there's a pause... And another shriek. Another pause... Another shriek..! Not to mention there's this suspicious slithery sounds in between. No one can sustain their curiosity (especially the resident pervert Okajima) so we go to the shed. Koro-sensei stepped out, clearly unharmed and very pink. Next to come out is Irina-sensei. She is no longer wearing her (pimped out) white business suit but a retro PE uniform instead. You know, the one with bloomers. During that short period of time, Koro-sense had gave her a massage to loosen her stiff shoulder and back, lymphatic oil massage, changed her clothes and... Doing something slippery with his tentacles. Judging from her screams (or moan, depend on how you look at it), it must be something ecchi. So ecchi that it made the vamp Irina-sensei collapse._

 _Koro-sensei won't give us a straight answer when Shiota-san asked. He look to the side with his flat white face. Which only fuel our suspicion that he did something indecent to her. Koro-sensei is a pervert._

 _We didn't see Irina-sensei again for the rest of the day. Knowing her personality, she will try again. Killing Koro-sensei is important but is it really worth sacrificing our studies..?_

 _It looks like this month will be crazy as well, Diary. Wish us luck._

* * *

Ever since Chika moved in with her sister, they take turns in taking care of the household. They are responsible for their own bedroom. Toshiko is in charge of doing the laundry, cleaning the bathroom, and the kitchen. Chika is in charge of the living room (the biggest part of their apartment), grocery shopping and taking out the trash. Since Toshiko's schedule depends on what kind of work she currently have, she can't always be in their apartment in a set time. Sunday is her day off so she usually dedicate the whole day doing her share of chores. For cooking, the sisters also take turns. Chika start to learn more about cooking to relieve her sister's burden. Breakfast is her part (since she wake up earlier to go to school) and dinner is Toshiko's turn to cook. Anytime Toshiko work late, she leaves cash for Chika so she can order take outs.

Tonight Toshiko is at home. She only had a photo shoot for this new upcoming fashion designer. Dinner for tonight will be hamburger. Chika have asked Toshiko if it's okay for her to consume so much calories. Toshiko simply snort at the question.

 _"Everyone is counting calories like moms counting their household expenditure. Then they worked out like crazy to get rid of all those calories. Anyone who said humans don't need calories must be really clueless how their body works. We need calories to go on living. How can we just enjoy our food if all we think about is how fat we are?"_

Those words will be regarded as controversial in the modelling world but that's just how her sister is. Speaks out her mind without any reserve. Japanese models are all skinny and fair skinned. Not an ounce of fat. Have the thigh gaps. Wakai Miyako is different. With the height of 177 cm, Wakai Miyako is bigger than those girls. Her shoulders are broader, her thighs thicker and her bosom larger. When Chika checked their laundry, she found that Toshiko's bra cup is G. Her sister's body type is unusual for a Japanese. It certainly made it harder for her to get a job when she just start modelling. But Chika honestly think that her sister is gorgeous. She is much more prettier than Chika is. Toshiko dying her hair brown red gives her a foreigner vibes.

It can't be easy to balance your study and work when you first start, especially when you live on your own. Toshiko moved out from their home when she was 16, first year in high school. Chika was 8 years old back then. Her older sister can't take anymore pressure from their parents. She wants to be a model, not the star student their parents wants her to be. It was incredibly brave for her to take such action. Chika don't see Toshiko again after that, only see glimpses of her in the magazines. It wasn't until a few months ago they meet again and Chika moved in with her. But that's a story for another time.

"Why the long face, Chika-chan?" Toshiko ask her little sister as she set down the hamburgers. The hamburgers have a strong smell... But Chika can't point what exactly is the smell... It doesn't look like the meat is burned...

"We have a new teacher coming in today. She is supposed to teach us English," Chika grab her knife and fork.

"Supposed to?" Toshiko already take a bite of her hamburger. Chika watches her expression. Nothing changes. Then again, Toshiko-nee have a different palate than she is...

"...Let's just say she's not really into it." Chika inwardly dread eating the hamburger but her sister worked so hard on this... She must... Chika put the burger inside her mouth. Instantly she hold back her choke. How can meat tastes like cheese?! The texture is like meat but all she can taste is cheese! The 15 year old painfully swallowed. Yet her body betrayed her. The PE lessons today has been demanding so she've been starving in the last hour.

Toshiko frowned "...Is it another one of those Class 3E's special treatment?"

"To be fair, our teacher have her mind completely focused with something else..." She can't say assassination. "But we are used to it by now. How was your day, Nee-san?"

"Pretty good. The designer have a very particular taste but the photo shoot went smoothly. Afterwards me and the other models grabbed coffee together. What about you? Have you make any friends with the girls in class 3E? You only hanged out with the student council throughout your second year."

The girls in class 3E are nicer than the main building, Chika can't deny that. Kurahashi-san especially, have asked her to hang out with the girls after school. Chika always said no because she'll be a spoil sport. She just don't know what a junior high student do in their free time! She saw in TV that young girls go buy sweets and look at clothing shop but that don't tell her what young girls supposed to talk about!

"...I have been asked to hang out with them a couple of times... But I turned them down..."

"Eh..? Why? Junior high students don't always have to study you know! You deserve to have fun! I know that Kunugigaoka is like our parents but this is already your last year! Have some fun! Make some memories! Fall in love!"

"It's not that easy... I can't smile or laugh... What if they hate me after this...?"

Toshiko smiled gently at her sister. "They won't" She reach out to pat Chika's head. "This is the happiest you've been since you moved here. I don't know what kind of place class 3E is but I can tell in a glance that you have fun there. So... Next time the girls ask you out, say yes."

"...Yes..."

Toshiko smiled wider. The two sisters resume their dinned in peace. The older have no idea that the younger is cringing every time she take a bite.

* * *

 _May 2nd 20XX_

 _Two amazing things happened today._

 _We have another lesson with Irina-sensei. Like last time, she spent the whole period fiddling with her iPad. The look on her face gave it all away. She is pissed. The lack of wifi further_ _infuriate her. Isogai-san kindly ask her if she can start teaching now. Irina-sensei refused. She even go as far as calling us failures. She must have heard that class 3E is full of outcasts. That's the last straw for the class. Many people start throwing her things (erasers, pens, paper scraps, stuff like that) while calling her bitch. Chika don't join in but Diary can be assured that Chika gave Irina-sensei a glare._

 _The class relieve their pent up frustration with another game of assassination badminton. Chika saw Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei watching us from afar. Karasuma-sensei must be lecturing her or something. Moving on to our another English period, Irina-sensei stunted us by writing something on the black board. She never done that before. Here's what she wrote._

 ** _You are incredible in bed._**

 _Chika is blushing right now for writing this to you. We must repeat this sentence over and over again until we get it right. Irina-sensei told us that a certain American VIP's bodyguard said this words to her when she seduced him. She further explained that this is part of learning language. It is often said that the quickest way to learn a language in short amount of time is to have a lover from that country. As you will want to understand your partner better, inevitably you'll grasp the meaning of their words. Irina-sensei learnt the language necessary for her work by using this method. So... In Irina-sensei's class, she will teach us how to seduce people from other countries. The secret skill of befriending through conversation that is taught to professional assassins, if we learn this, it will serve us well when meeting people from virtually any countries._

 _The material that will be used in the exam will be taught by Koro-sensei. Irina-sensei will be teaching us conversation skills. That's how they will split the English period._

 _That's the first amazing thing, the second is... Irina-sensei apologised to us. Her expression when apologising is so cute. The whole class have no choice but to forgive her. Now that she is officially a teacher, the class call her 'Bitch-sensei'. Chika can't bring herself to say 'bitch' out loud so in the end Chika mixed it up._

 _Bitchirina-sensei_

 _A bit mouthful but just calling her Irina-sensei doesn't seem to be quite right either... Don't worry Bitchirina-sensei. When Chika talk to Diary about you, Chika will use Irina-sensei. It safe more ink that way._

* * *

"Chika-chan, do you want to decorate your knife sheath?"

Chika abruptly look up from her book when she heard Kurahashi call her out. The flouncy girl is leaning on her table. "Knife sheath?"

Kurahashi nodded. "Yeah! Rio-chan and I will have them decorated in this shop! They usually only decorate cellphone case but the knife sheathes are so boring... Why don't we decorate them so they will be cuter? We can check out the new frozen yoghurt parlour on the way!"

 _Next time the girls ask you out, say yes._

"...Yes."

"Eh?"

"...If you really don't mind it... I'll come." Chika said while looking straight into Kurahashi's eyes. She must answer back clearly.

Kurahashi blinked once before smiling widely. She clapped her hands. "All right! Chika-chan is coming with us! Rio-chan! Chika-chan said yes!" She waves to the other girl. Nakamura grinned back and give them a thumbs up.

Chika remained impassive on the outside, but inside, there's a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. _'Nee-san... I did it...'_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 7-10 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for TheRoseShadow21 to be the first one to review this story!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 3

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is not exactly a good day for Chika. Today is the school-wide assembly. As Diary knows, Kunugigaoka held their school assembly in the main building. Class 3E must already lined up before the other classes. In order to get there, you must spend at best half an hour to get to the main building. Class 3E must sacrifice lunch break to get there. If we are late, we will be punished. Last month we were late for the assembly, in return we cleaned the weeds from the entire flower beds in the main building. Do you know how big the main building is? A dozen time bigger than our rundown building._

 _The journey itself is a challenge. We must hike down the mountain, cross the rivers, watch out for wild animals. It's as_ _tough as Karasuma-sensei's PE lessons. They must thought that by draining our energy, the troublemakers known as Class 3E won't act out. Effective. What makes it more effective is that they keep taunting and making fun of us throughout the assembly. As expected from the Board Chairman to think this through._

 _What Chika personally don't like about the main building are the cameras Do you know that the Chairman installed so many cameras in the building? It's to observe the students while they are studying. Chika find it creepy. How did Chika knows...? Let's just say Chika accidentally saw what's on the monitor of Board Chairman's laptop the last time she's in his office. There is no doubt that Board Chairman is watching at the moment._

 _At least this time we are not late. Chika decided to stand on the very back of the girls' line. Not that it will get Chika out from the camera view... But at least the student council won't be able to see Chika. As Diary know, Chika was once a member of the student council before going to Class 3E. The principal started with a speech. As usual, he is calling us the beacon of Japan's future and class 3E as failures. Last year Chika don't feel anything with his speech but now..._ _The way others laugh at us in response to his speech really hurt._ _Chika feel really guilty for the past members of class 3E, now that she is one. After the speech, the student council will present their announcement. Araki Teppei-san is the speaker this time._

 _Our attention is shifted to Karasuma-sensei. He is talking to the other teachers. This is the first time he showed up in the main building. Mrs. Yamato appears to be smitten with him. Understandable, considering the other male teachers (and most male students) are not that attractive. Kurahashi-san and Nakamura-san use this chance to show him the knife sheaths. Kurahashi-san decorated hers mostly with pink studs taking shape of a heart. She also have a white bunny wearing an eyepatch. Nakamura-san's have a pink jewel heart, wings, a cross and the initial of her name. What about Chika's? Chika never done this sort of thing before so Kurahashi-san and Nakamura-san gave a lot of input. Chika's knife sheath have indigo heart jewel on the bottom, surrounded by smaller blue hearts made from studs (suggested by Kurahashi-san and Nakamura-san) On the upper part of the sheath, Chika picked a white anchor with a pink bow on it. Chika is not sure if that is something a junior high girl would pick._ _Decorating phone case (or knife sheath in this case) turns out to be quite expensive._

 _Back to the present, Karasuma-sensei doesn't seem to be bothered with the knife sheaths. It's more about Kurahashi-san and Nakamura-san bringing those out in public. Chika don't think anyone else take a good look at them. Not enough to realise that they are not phone cases. Moving on from the knife sheathes, enter Irina-sensei. As expected, she draw many attention to herself. Must be part of the job description for a professional honeypot. Teachers and students alike can't take their eyes off her. Shiota-san is approached by her again. Must be after his notes. Apparently Shiota-san refused, because Irina-sensei pulled him to his embrace. Her breasts suffocates him. Chika don't fail to notice how other students look on in jealousy, complete with the nosebleed. They were drawing too much attention so Karasuma-sensei pulled her away. Chika imagine he give her a lecture later._

 _Here comes the annoying part, Diary. Araki-san must be in his jerk mood. He purposely limited the printing for student handouts because Class 3E isn't getting any. His fake apology is so transparent. He said we should memorise it. The main building is full of jerks. At first we feel down... But then a giant octopus come to the rescue. Koro-sensei, with his bad disguise, wrote enough copies for us. He moves so fast that by the time we catch out papers, he leisurely standing next to Karasuma-sensei, twirling a pen with one finger. Karasuma-sensei is very angry at him but Chika is grateful. Chika is sure others feel the same. The whole class laughed out loud when Irina-sensei is taken away by Karasuma-sensei again for trying to kill Koro-sensei out in public. It's pretty funny._

 _The student assembly ended without any further disruptions. To think we would leave the building in good mood... It's all thanks to our teachers. But Chika can't help but feel restless Diary... Knowing Board Chairman, he must have saw Class 3E laughing. It will disrupt his educational plan. Chika can't only hope he won't do anything drastic... Having a class taught by a monster is drastic enough._

* * *

Nagisa POV

Midterm exam is right around the corner. Koro-sensei conduct an intense high-speed study session in order to prepare us. His duplicates will thoroughly go over each weak subjects for everyone. One on one even. That should be easy enough for Sensei who prepared individualised tests for each of us. Koro-sensei making enough duplicates for all of us means that he has gone faster than before. It wasn't long ago that his limit is 4 or 5 doubles. The doubles are surprisingly delicate though. But if you are facing an exam... He is the best teacher to teach you.

The study session was tough but everyone seems satisfied. I was passing through when I noticed that the teacher lounge door is slightly open. Inside, Koro-sensei is busy servicing a man. My eyes widened when I recognised him as our board chairman. Looking at Koro-sensei's nervous expression, I quickly jot this down.

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #6: He is subservient to his superiors._

Eavesdropping is bad but this might be a chance to learn more about Koro-sensei's weakness... Not to mention I'm a bit curious...

Board Chairman stood up from his seat, smiling apologetically to Koro-sensei. "I'd like to apologise as well. I've kept thinking I'd come and introduce myself at some point, but never got around it." He turn around to face Sensei. "I can't claim to understand everything but... Karasuma-san and the Ministry of Defense have told me about you. How very sad you are. Looking to be the world's saviour, only to fall to the role of its destroyer instead."

Save? Destroy? What does he mean by that?

"But let's put that aside for now. We are alike in that. No matter how much we struggle, we can't save the Earth from crisis. Unless something unexpected happen, I'll stay out of your assassination."

"...That will be helpful," Karasuma-san answered when Board Chairman whispered something to him.

"You have a pretty rational outlook," Bitch-sensei speak up for the first time. "I don't particularly dislike men like that."

Board Chairman smiled pleasantly at her. "I'm honoured" He place a hand on his chest. "However as the head of this school, I must consider what's in store for next year and beyond, should the Earth survives." Board Chairman sit down on the window sill and cross his legs. "In other words, the future of this school, if someone manages to kill you. Frankly speaking, it will be problematic if Class E don't remain as it is."

"As it is? You mean their current situation, where their grades and treatment are the lowest of the low?" Koro-sensei inquire.

"Yes. Are you familiar with the working ant principle? It states that no matter how many are in a group, 20% will be lazy. 20% will work hard. The remaining 60% are ordinary. My aim is a group where 5% are lazy and 95% work hard workers." The Board Chairman's eyes flash dangerously. "'I don't want to be like Class E.' 'Class E is the one place I don't want to go.' With 95% of the students strongly believe such things... We can achieve that ideal ratio."

"I see... That's quite logical. Then it's a problem if Class E, the 5% isn't weak and miserable." Koro-sensei concluded.

"I received a complaint from Class D's homeroom teacher today: 'A student from Class E glared at one of our students and threatened to kill him."

That's... A complete lie. I can't help but feel bewildered hearing that.

Board Chairman continues "I'm sure that glare part is part of of carrying out assassination and that's fine. The problem lies in a student with rock bottom grades defying a regular one. Under my policies, that cannot stand. Please tell your students to refrain from doing so in the future." I prepared to move away when the Board Chairman walk to the door. "Oh and Koro-sensei?" He suddenly throw something at him. "You have one second. Please solve this puzzle."

"NYU?! So suddenly?!"

One second later, Koro-sensei is strangled by a wire puzzle and his tentacles got tangled. His face red from frustration as he trashes on the floor. _'What the hell is this?'_

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #7: He has no patience for wire puzzles._

"Just as the rumours say, your speed is incredible. No doubt you can dodge any attempt on your life. But you know, Koro-sensei..." Board Chairman crouched down next to Koro-sensei. "In this world, there are problems which cannot be solved through speed."

"Shiota-san? What are you doing?" I jumped in surprise. Turning around, I found Oichi-san staring at me. I never really spoken with her. She is a really quiet person. I don't think anyone ever see her smile before. Oichi-san always look emotionless, you can't tell what's she's thinking. I'm fairly sure I saw her surprised expression before (having Koro-sensei around will guarantee that) but that is all. She is like the complete opposite of Koro-sensei. Even when he's smiling, you cannot really tell what is he thinking. At least Koro-sensei changing colours help distinguishing his mood. Oichi-san doesn't seem to be particularly close with anyone in the class.

The door slides open and I quickly turn around. Board Chairman stepped out from the teacher lounge. I feel something grabbing the back of my vest. Oichi-san..? Upon noticing us, Board Chairman smiled broadly. "Hey there! Looking forward to seeing your midterm results! Do your best!" I can feel Oichi-san gripped my vest harder. That smile disappears as soon as the chairman step away, replaced with an uninterested look. With that dry 'Do your best', I went from being an assassin back to a mere part of the End Class. Just like that. Even the stoic Oichi-san feel the same. She must be. She've been gripping my vest so tightly.

"Oichi-san, are you okay?" I turn my head around. I carefully study her expression. Her lips are tightly pressed. Her pupils getting smaller as she stare at my chest. A sweat trickle down from her head. The grip on my vest have not loosen up yet. She don't answer but I recognise what expression this is.

Fear

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is extremely exhausting. Chika have yet to recover from her shock upon seeing Board Chairman, and Koro-sensei decided to make our study session even more intense. So intense, he create even more double and bombard us with lessons. Even his doubles become so_ _sloppy they turned into characters like Toriko, Kurosaki Ichigo, the protagonist from a lawyer game and many more. Board Chairman must have said something to rile up Koro-sensei._

 _Chika is ashamed to say that she can barely focus on lessons today. Turns out yesterday Chika got her period. Koro-sensei definitely noticed Chika's lack of focus. Chika slightly wonder if he can smell Chika's blood? He don't have a nose but he have a very good sense of smell. It's gross and creepy if he can though. Diary, Chika really dislikes periods. It disrupts Chika's concentration, not to mention making her feel miserable. Chika's grades suffer when she have her period. Shiota-san kindly stay with Chika yesterday until Chika calmed down. He don't ask any questions, in which Chika is grateful for. Kayano-san gave Chika a pad and water. At home, Toshiko-nee gave Chika a heating patch. It work wonders!_

 _Back to lessons... Koro-sensei is beaten up after class ended. Creating so many doubles is not easy. But he said it's all worth the trouble if all of us get good grades. The local big breasted college girls will hear about him and ask him to tutor them. Sometimes Chika wonders which one is more perverted, Okajima-san or Koro-sensei. That perversion is very humane of him. Most of Class 3E are not that excited with studying. They don't mind it, but they don't think they will get good grades. Assassinating Koro-sensei is more probable than doing good in tests. Not to mention the_ _handsome bounty on Koro-sensei's head._

 _Koro-sensei doesn't think it's amusing. He have an X on his face. That can't be good. We were told to come to the school yard. Koro-sensei also request for Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei to be present. When everyone is outside, Koro-sensei ask Irina-sensei a question. As a professional assassin, does she only prepare one plan whenever she have a job? Irina-sensei answered no. Rather than having one preferred plan, it's better to have a few possible routes. That is the basics for assassins, to construct thorough plans in advance, in case unforeseen circumstances should arrive. Karasuma-sensei confirm this as well, using knife attacks as analogy. The first blow is the most crucial, but the movements afterward are just as important. When you're up against a formidable opponent, there is a high probability of your first blow being dodged. The precision of your first and second strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat._

 _Koro-sensei approved their words. If your next move is assured, you can become an assassin full of self confidence. He said us Class E is trapped in a mindset. Thinking that as long as we have assassination, we'll be fine. In the process we lower our study goals. We averted our eyes from the cause of our inferiority complex. Koro-sensei proceed to tell us a few scenarios. What if he flee from Class 3E? What if another assassin killed him before we could? Having lost the assassination we set up as contingency plan, all that is left for us is the inferiority of Class E. Koro-sensei said the following;_

 ** _Those who do not possess a second blade... Are not qualified to call themselves assassins._**

 _In an instant Koro-sensei created a tornado by spinning around. The result of that tornado? A clean, levelled sports field. Complete with running tracks. Honestly, Koro-sensei keep surprising us. Chika is certain that the tornado is even visible from main building. That man could already saw._

 _Unless we have confidence in yourself and can show Koro-sensei that we have a second blade, he will consider that there to be no assassin in this classroom who deserve to be his opponent._ _Our teacher give us a ultimatum. If Class 3E don't score within the top 50 at tomorrow's midterm test, Koro-sensei will level our old school building with the rest of us and leave._

 _...Now that's just impossible..._

 _But Koro-sensei believed in us when no one else would. Chika must answer that with good scores. Good thing studying is Chika's only forte... Now then, we only have one night to cram everything, Diary. We must take into account every possibilities, like Irina-sensei said. Since the midterm test will be held in the main building, we must assume that the teachers will put many traps. Board Chairman included. Knowing that man, he have many tricks under his sleeves in order to protect his education policies._

 _All right, Diary. It's cram time. Chika will see you after test is over._

 _P.S. Toshiko-nee gave me a pack of that heating patch, along with tampons. This is Chika's first time using a tampon. Not sure if Chika like it._

* * *

The midterm tests is officially over. Chika spent the whole night cramming, she showed up to school with bags under her eyes. But many other students also have the same bags under their eyes so no one really paid attention to her. Shiota-san did asked her if she's all right. Chika just gave him a short 'Yes'. Deep down she feel uneasy with his kindness. The students in the main building never show concern towards others. Instead back when she is in Class 2B, Chika's classmates rejoiced when someone failed. Members of Class B are more competitive than most because they are so close to be in Class A. In turn members of Class A work hard in order to keep their spot.

The tests this time is not what they are expected. The tests are hard but for first half of the test, they are doing fine. Even when the supervising teacher tried to break their concentration, Class E is able to focus. Koro-sensei's teaching are very effective as well. But the last questions... They are out of their scope. Chika is able to get partial points because she've seen the questions from Toshiko's high school textbook. It pays to open her sister's book on the last night of cramming. It's not weird for a elevator school like Kunugigaoka to put high school level questions in junior high third year tests. Thank goodness Toshiko-nee still keep her high school text books. Despite her period, Chika is able to concentrate thanks to the heating patch. Now the pain won't distract her as much as before. It's just like Irina-sensei said. Rather than having one preferred plan, it's better to have a few possible routes. Chika have taken account of the possibility of the standard being higher this time.

Unfortunately, not everyone in the class are prepared. No one get to a spot in the top 50. All except two person... Akabane Karma who placed 4th and Oichi Chika who placed 50th. Honestly, Chika feel like fainting when she found out. Akabane have no intention of leaving class E. Assassination is way more fun than going back to his old class. Hearing his words, it strengthen her resolve. Her parents always pressure her to be smart but is grades the most important things? What is her second blade? What about her first blade? She won't find out if she go back to the main building.

Koro-sensei is red from being teased by the whole class (Akabane started it). His tentacles flail around as he try to make a good comeback. Chika brave herself to take a step forward. The whole class staring at her made her nervous but Chika focused on Koro-sensei.

"I placed the 50th place, Koro-sensei." Chika show him her test papers. "However I decided not to leave class E. You said to me that you will help polish my assassination style. How will I know what my style is, moreover my second blade if I leave now? In exchange, you must not leave us too, Sensei."

"Oichi-san..." Koro-sensei stared at Chika, touched. "It's decided!" His eyes turn dangerous, "We'll get revenge on them two-fold in the end-of-term exam!" The whole class laughed at that, except Chika. That doesn't mean she's not happy. If anything...

* * *

 _Diary, do you know how to laugh? Chika don't know how to do it. Maybe there's a guide to how to laugh properly? ...Chika better make sure Toshiko-nee don't check Chika's browse history. If she found out Chika is learning to laugh, Chika will die from shame!_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 11 - 14 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 4

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Everyone have recovered from our loss in midterm tests. Right now, everyone is looking forward for the school trip. Our destination will be Kyoto, the old capital of Japan._ _The trip will take place next week. It will take 3 days 2 nights. Karasuma-sensei gave us the plans earlier today during PE. Our assassination mission will also extend during this trip. The streets of Kyoto and our classroom have too much difference. Our sightseeing routes will determine the plans to kill Koro-sensei. The government have contracted a sniper to kill Sensei while he accompany us. After we decided on our routes, the details will be given to the sniper. If they success, the 10 billion yen will be split amongst us based on our contribution._

 _The class will form groups. Chika is still not close with any members of class E, so when Hara-san ask Chika to join her group, Chika said yes! Hara-san is so nice and motherly... She occasionally share her bento with me... Her cooking is superb! After months eating Toshiko-nee's food, being able to eat normal food is a blessing. Group 3 consists of the Delinquent trio, Takebayashi-san, Hazama-san, Hara-san and Chika. Chika have her misgivings with the trio but Hazama-san is always able to keep them in check. If Chika remember correctly, Group 1 consists of Maehara-san, Kataoka-san, Isogai-san, Kurahashi-san, Kimura-san, Yada-san and Okana-san. Group 2 are Chiba-san, Hayami-san, Okajima-san, Fuwa-san, Sugaya-san, Nakamura-san and Mimura-san. Group 4 consist of Shiota-san, Kayano-san, Okuda-san, Akabane-san, Sugino-san and Kanzaki-san. Now that Chika think about, Chika saw Sugino-san asking Kanzaki-san about forming a group together sometime ago. He must be talking about the grouping for this trip. Kanzaki-san is popular... Sugino-san must be interested in her. Good for him._

 _If it's possible, Koro-sensei is the one who is most excited for this trip. So excited, he made school trip guidebooks thicker than a dictionary. Aside from information about historical sites, there's also articles about self defence, best places to buy souvenirs (and the worst), detailed maps about possible villain hideouts (Chika is not kidding!), paper craft model of the Kinkaku-ji and so on. Most of the class think it's useless but Chika found some interesting stuff in it. Koro-sensei's guide is better than the usual ones you find in bookstores. Even if we're not in school anymore, the guide will still be useful. The delinquent trio don't really care about planning routes but since this is a chance to kill Koro-sensei, they throw in some ideas._

 _Toshiko-nee will take Chika out shopping this Sunday. You know, to buy the essential for this trip. Toshiko-nee also want to buy make up and body care products. She's very picky about those kind of things... Then again, it balances out her indifference to calorie intake. Being a model sure is tough... It's been awhile since Chika last go outside with Toshiko-nee. Sure, she have to wear sunglasses and scarf to disguise herself in public but that's fine by Chika. Toshiko-nee also said that she's going to treat Chika a nice dinner. Finally! Normal food!_

 _I'll see you later, Diary_

* * *

Chika stood in front of the mirror. Today is Sunday. After Toshiko-nee is done with her phone call (her agency just called), they will go to this new department store that just opened. The phone call seems to take a while so Chika use the time to dress up. Usually she's not one to dress up but this is a special occasion! Her sister will wear something stylish and Chika wishes to look good enough to walk beside her. Toshiko aka Wakai Miyako is a model! Disguised or not, people will notice her. At the very least, Chika want to look worthy enough for her sister. Maybe there's envy but mostly because for the sake of the occasion. Her sister will be happy as well if she dresses up.

Her options are limited because Chika didn't pack a lot of clothes when she moved out (it was a rather abrupt decision of hers back then but she don't regret it). Toshiko-nee will definitely use this opportunity to buy her more clothes. Toshiko-nee is more than willing to lend her clothes to her. But since her sister is a big girl (by Japanese standard)... Ah! Chika must quickly decide what to wear! The floor of her bedroom is so messy from the pile of clothes she took out from her cabinet. She must cleaned that up later. In the end she chose a black V-neck top, white high waisted skirt that stop above her knees, soft yellow cardigan with mid sleeves, black stockings and brown boots. Kinda plain... But Chika likes it. All that is left is Toshiko-nee's approval.

The younger peeked through the gap of the door. Toshiko-nee is still talking to the phone from the kitchen. Chika decided to check her bag. She will use a white tote bag (Toshiko-nee got it as a bonus when she bought a fashion magazine sometime ago). Wallet, check. Phone, check. Pencil case, check. Notebook, check. Tissue, check. Commuter pass, check. Keys, check. Everything is here. All good.

"All right! Time to go Chika-chan!" Toshiko-nee called her. When Chika stepped out from her room, Toshiko is wrapping on her white cashmere shawl around her neck. Her outfit is stylish as usual. White tank top, black leggings, denim jacket and brown boots. Toshiko also wear a lot of bracelets on her left wrist. The way she pull up her hair to a messy bun made them look similar. They look like sisters, Chika dare say. It's more like the younger copying the older but what the heck! "You look cute, sis!" Toshiko nodded at her outfit in approval. "You got everything? Let's go then!" She sling an arm around Chika's neck, pulling her closer.

Today is going to be a great day!

 _(Time Skip)_

Chika rarely ever go to shopping malls, so she can't really decide which shopping mall is better. The newly opened Taiheyo Shopping Mall is a grand building. All the products displayed on their fashion floor looks like treasures that have been hand selected yet again. Toshiko is more knowledgeable than her when it comes to fashion so Chika trust her judgement. The prizes are eye bulging though. The cheapest dress here is 10,000 yen! The world of luxury is really beyond her. Chika feel out of place being surrounded with all these branded goods.

Toshiko-nee is completely at ease, or more specifically in her element. She looks so professional, the way she pick up an outfit from the racks. Her sister know exactly what she is looking for, she don't give another glance at other clothing once she got something. Models must wear branded goods she guessed... Each outfit suits Toshiko-nee perfectly. A black cocktail dress for formal events, teal satin dress and jacket for parties, backless sequin minidress for night out, a white romper for casual use. The cost exceed 100,000 yen in total. Chika is not sure how much a model's wage is but the number just dazzled her. The employees are not even fazed. They must be used with rich customers. Quite a few men are staring at Toshiko-nee's bust and looked away when Chika (and the female employees) look at them.

"Didn't you said that you're only going to buy make up and body care?" Chika stare at the shopping bags her sister is holding.

Toshiko grinned sheepishly. "You always buy something different or more than you intended. That's human nature."

That's true... Chika always buy more than she intended to when she's buying stationery. "But you know... We can just buy my things at a drug store or somewhere similar... It's cheaper..."

"But it's not every day I can spoil my adorable little sister!" Toshiko pulled her to a tight embrace, burying Chika's face in her breasts. This must be how Shiota-san felt when Irina-sensei suffocates him. "We got all day! This is a bonding time for sisters! Next stop! Underwear section!"

"Nee-san," Chika give her a scandalised look.

"I've checked your laundry. Your underwear are waaaaaay too outdated! I bet the size is wrong as well! Comfy and functional underwear is a must! Come! Let us not waste another minute!"

Toshiko start to drag her younger sister, ignoring her protest and the stares from onlookers. Her cute little sister will have decent underwear damn it!

* * *

 _Hey, Diary. Chika is back..._

 _Today is extremely exhausting. Toshiko-nee is more fired up than Chika is. She bought for Chika at least 2 dozens of underwear, a dozen of bras and force Chika to buy cosmetics. The fact that Chika don't carry around lip balms or mirrors or moisturiser shocked her so much. In the end we come to a compromise. Chika will buy cosmetics but in a shop of Chika's choosing. Chika end up buying most things for the school trip at the department store. Non flavoured lip balm, compact mirror, oil bloating paper, travel size eau de toilette, moisturiser, sunscreen, back up hair ties and pins, wet wipes, small comb, tampon. Oh, and a pouch to store them all. Chika let Toshiko-nee pick the scent for the eau de toilette. She chose mint (probably because Chika use mint scented shampoo)._

 _Do you think Chika is lacking when it comes to femininity?_

 _Dinner was great! After a quick drop at our apartment, Toshiko-nee took me to a french restaurant! Chika never been to a french restaurant before. The food there are pricy but they are so good! Irina-sensei taught us a bit of french before. The garçon is a genuine French man. He is very pleased when Chika asked him in French. In between our meal, Toshiko-nee asked Chika about class. Naturally Chika lied to her. Chika loves Toshiko-nee very much but the truth about Class E must be kept secret. So Chika told Toshiko-nee about her classmates. Chika can't talk about the teachers. They are too abnormal for normal people's standard. Don't get Chika wrong. Karasuma-sensei is as straight laced as one could be but his PE lessons are weird as well. Fortunately Toshiko-nee is more interested with the boys... Or more specifically, Chika's love life. She straight out asked if there's anyone, boy or girl, that Chika have a crush on. Toshiko-nee is very disappointed when Chika answered no. Without a doubt, Toshiko-nee will become a shipper. She is Chika's sister after all..._

 _Speaking of shippings, Chika has yet to notice any potential pairings in Class E. There's Akabane-san and Okuda-san but that is all. Chika heard that school trips are one of the staples in romance stories. Maybe there will be new couples here and there at the end? Regardless of romance, this trip will be guaranteed to be weird. Assassination have become the core element of Class E. Hopefully there will be no serious incident, like Dan Brown's Angels and Demons. Do you think assassinations from novels can be applied to Koro-sensei? They are work of fiction but Koro-sensei is something that could only be found in fiction._

 _...You don't think he came from a 2D/3D world and then somehow travel to our 4D world?_

 _Chika read too many books. It's best for Chika to head for bed._

 _Oh and Diary? Chika is so sorry but Chika can't bring you with her during the school trip. Can't risk anyone (especially Koro-sensei) read you. Diary can rest assured, Chika will tell you all about it when Chika return._

 _Until then, please patiently wait for Chika._

* * *

To further show off the great privilege of the other classes and the poor Class E, Class A to D will ride first-class and Class E economic class. But class E members is used to it right now. Irina-sensei showing up with her Hollywood starlet outfits kinda balances things out. Doesn't mean Karasuma-sensei will overlook it though. Chika sweat drop a bit as they watched Irina-sensei sulking on her seat (she changed to her sleep outfit).

The seating arrangement is based on the groups but some people like to change seats in order to be closer with other group members. Kimura-san, Katakoka-san, Isogai-san and Yada-san are discussing about assassination plans. Maehara-san, Nakamura-san, Okana-san, Fuwa-san, Okajima-san and Kurahashi-san are playing a board game. Mimura-san is showing his video camera to Sugaya-san and Hayami-san while Chiba-san is polishing his binoculars. Chika is seating across Takebayashi-san who is currently reading a book. Hara-san is showing a cuisine travel guide to Yoshida and Muramatsu. Hazama-san is sitting next to her, apparently sleeping. Terasaka is seated behind them, already dozing off. Group 4 is playing a card game.

Koro-sensei is late to board the train so he is forced to cling onto the train _outside_. Camouflage did nothing on him because Koro-sensei can't hide his robe and backpack. He is able to get onto the train on the next station. Sugaya-san must make a new nose for Koro-sensei because his fake nose keep falling off.

The rest of the journey went by without any further accident. Sure, there are some close calls with Koro-sensei acting like a goof but with the cooperation of everyone and Karasuma-sensei, Class 3-E safely reach their hotel without anyone getting suspicious. Their hotel turns out be a traditional inn. The inn may be old but it's not as rundown as their school building. Four room have been reserved. Two big ones for boys and girls and two smaller ones for the teachers. Class A - D will stay at a first rate hotel. Each student get their own room.

Koro-sensei got sick after hours of riding the train, continued with the bus ride. Shiota-san jot this down.

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #8: Prone to motion weakness._

"Are you all right? Why don't you lie down in your room?" Okana-san ask in concern while swinging a knife at Koro-sensei. Even though he is not feeling well, he still easily dodge her attacks. Isogai-san and Kataoka-san joined in stabbing him, making it look like a Whack-A-Mole.

"No need to worry. I'll head back to Tokyo for a bit after this," Koro-sensei answered weakly. "Since I ended up leaving my pillow behind."

Chika glanced at Koro-sensei's backpack. It is so big... It might as well taller than Kayano-san who is the shortest in class. All that luggage and he still forgot something.

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #9: He can't sleep without his own pillow._

Sitting on the opposing couch, Kanzaki-san and Kayano-san looked troubled. Apparently Kanzaki-san dropped off her itinerary notebook...

After dropping off their bags in their room, Class E gathered downstairs to have dinner. As expected, they are having Japanese style dinner. Rice, miso soup, grilled mackerel, cucumber salad, and _nikujaga_. It's a very nice change for Chika, whose sister favours cooking western food. Not to mention, much more _normal_. Afterward they go the the baths and call it a day. This is the first time Chika sleep with anyone else since grade school so she's a bit nervous. But what made it even more nerving is that tomorrow they will kill Koro-sensei again. This time with the help of professional snipers. After Irina-sensei, Chika have yet to meet another professional hit man. Unless Koro-sensei already take care of them without anyone knowing.

Tomorrow will be undoubtedly interesting.

* * *

Everyone leave in high spirits after breakfast. According to the schedule, Koro-sensei will accompany Group 3 in the afternoon. As long as they reach Sannenzaka before the decided time, it's all good. Group 3 will go to Kiyomeru Temple first, Yasaka Pagoda next, Sannenzaka last. At the exit, the sniper will shoot Koro-sensei while Group 3 distract him. Group 3 will enter from Tainai-meguri, followed by taking down the steps of Chawan-zaka. Sights such as Jishu Shrine, Otawa Waterfall, Okunoin Hall and many others are located in the same are. They can spend time there while waiting for Koro-sensei. The various souvenir shops will keep them busy as well. There are other temples such as Kodaiji Temple, Shorenin Temple, and Chionin Temple. Seeing too many temple will bore you though.

Chawan Zaka is packed with people. All looking at the souvenirs. The potteries are too expensive so Chika must look for something else. Fans are too common, kokeshi dolls too childish, there are too many snacks to pick. Koro-sensei will definitely spend most of his time with them checking out sweets so better save it for later. Chika did bought a box of _Cha no Ka_ and _yatshuhashi_. A couple _maiko_ walk past them. Pretty soon there are other tourists asking if they can a picture of them. Group 3 don't have much interest with _maikos_. They make another stop for the girls to buy _furoshiki_.

Hazama-san is very excited to visit Zuigudo Hall, a pitch black basement underneath the temple. The complex is dedicated to Buddha's mother. The delinquent trio do not share enthusiasm. Nonetheless they all go in. The only guide they have in that pitch black darkness is a hand rope. At first it wasn't so bad. Friends giggling to each other, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. But when the darkness completely set in, everything become quiet. The primal fear of darkness begin to set in. Chika can feel her hands getting sweaty. The floor is smooth so there are no risk of tripping over a stone or something.

Chika feel immense relief when the sunlight touches her face. Any longer in that basement and she'll develop achluophobia for real. Hazama-san is very pleased. The group move on upstairs. The view from the balcony is breathtaking. Hara-san, the most outgoing individual in the bunch, pulled everyone for a group picture. Only she is the one who smile (Hazama-san grin while Muramatsu smirk). Chika is too nervous too smile. What if she failed?! Her smile will be weird at best or look psychotic at worst. After looking at the scenery, Group 3 went downstairs.

There's a long line waiting near the Otawa Waterfall. The waters are divided into 3 separate streams and visitors can use the cups given to drink from them. Each of the streams is believed to have a different effect such as bringing success, love and longevity. Visitor should only pick one of the three streams though, as it is considered greedy if you were to drink from all of them. Chika pick the stream for longevity. It'll increase her chance of survival from Koro-apocalypse. Takebayashi-san pick the stream for success.

Kiyomezu temple is a success. Now to wait for Koro-sensei at Sannenzaka. The sniper will be waiting at the top of Yasaka Pagoda. We must wait at a spot where the sniper can see clearly.

"I'd like to look at the omamori," Chika said to her group while raising here hand to get their attention.

"Ooh? A lucky charm? Sure! We still have time. You can go, Oichi-san." Hara-san said kindly to her. The delinquent trio just ignore her and Hazama-san look uninterested.

"I would like to come as well," Takebayashi-san suddenly speak up, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Chika didn't see that coming but she nodded nonetheless. "We'll be right back"

This is her first time to be alone with Takebayashi-san, Chika realised. Their seats are too far away and they don't have the same interests. Chika did saw him explaining about the wonders of maids to the other boys. Sure, Toshiko-nee have modelled for several pin up photo shoots but never maids. Can pin ups be considered as cosplay? She doesn't think so. What can they talk about? Toshiko-nee have made her promised to talk with a boy (or girl). When they are alone. Her sister really really want her younger sibling to experience romance it seems. Soon enough they found a shop that sell _omamori_. Chika already knows what she is going to buy. Shōbai-hanjō (for success in money and business) for Toshiko-nee. Kaiun (general good luck and good fortune) for her. Her eyes lingered on Shiawase (happiness) and En-musubi (love). No, she can't buy too many. It's greedy of her if she did. Wearing more than one will make the gods fight they said.

"Takebayashi-san, what kind of charm are you buying?" Chika asks the boy. Finally, a topic!

The bespectacled boy pick up the charm for passing exams. "I'm buying Gakugyo-joju. The exams in our school are harsh."

"I see..." The two students join the line for the cashier. Chika glance at the charm in Takebayashi-san's hand. The word 'Gaku' really make her nervous. Justified since she have bad memories of two individuals with 'Gaku' in their name. Chika thanks her lucky stars that they don't encounter any students from the main building today. Maybe it's the magic of Kyoto. "Takebayashi-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" He slightly turn towards her.

"Are you possible related to Dr. Takebayashi Shotaro?" Takebayashi-san winced at her question.

"How... Oh, are you one of my brother's patient?" He quickly recomposed himself.

"Yes..." Did she hit a nerve? "I was taken to the hospital a few months ago. Remember the student who collapsed on the first day of the final exam? That was me." Kunugigaoka don't allow remedial tests or students to take the tests that they missed. It's to screen out the ones who can't take care of themselves. It worked wonderfully. That's how she Chika ended up at Class E. She missed out the entire final exam by being sick. It was Dr. Takebayashi Shotaro who took care of her in the hospital. But Chika don't say anything else, afraid that the boy next to her will get angry. Being dropped to Class E really put a strain on her relationship with her parents (not that it really exists), Chika can imagine something similar also happened to others. Takebayashi-san don't say anything else. They quickly pay for their purchase and get out of the store.

It's exactly 2 pm when they rejoined their groups. Everyone is tense. Koro-sensei can show up anytime thanks to his super speed. 5 minutes passed... Another 5 minutes... Ten minutes... A yellow octopus suddenly appear in front of them.

"You're late, Koro-sensei!" Hara-san called him out. She doesn't seem to be angry.

"Nyuyah!" Koro-sensei hastily bow his head. "I got caught up playing a leading role in a period drama."

"We already visited Kiyomizu-dera a while ago," Hazama-san told him.

"Oh!" He raised his 'index' finger. "Then how about we look for souvenirs along Ninenzakai?"

"You're just interested in getting sweets..." Terasaka give Koro-sensei an annoyed look. He is the most impatient one out of Group 3. Chika glanced at Hara-san. It's time.

Hara-san rummaged her bag, pulling out a pack of oil blotting sheet. "Koro-sensei, try using this oil blotting sheet I just bought."

"Hrmm... It'll be embarrassing if I'm all sticky," Too late for him to say. Chika can see that he's sweating, most likely from all those acting.

Hara-san just smiled good-naturedly as she stick those papers on his face. The instant Koro-sensei is distracted-

 _SLOOSH_

Sloosh? Not 'bang'?

Chika narrowed her eyes in disgust when she realised the oil blotting paper is sticking onto some sort of yellow jelly. A bullet is embedded on one of the 'jellies'. "See? I told you." Koro-sensei rip the paper off him. The jelly is still sticking. "They soaked up this much mucus! Even enough to stop a bullet!" That does it. She will not eat jelly for a long time. Terasaka looked away with a 'tch'. "Hmm?" Koro-sensei pulled out his cellphone when a call come in. He set his ring tone with the school bell theme. Just how much school obsessed is he? "It's Nagisa-kun's group. Hello?" The instant he put his cell phone on his ear(?), his tone changed. "Where are you right now?!" Chika can hear Shiota-san talking frantically on the other line. Too bad she can't make out the words. "I'm sorry, Group 3 but there's an emergency. Sensei must aid Group 4 right away!" Group 3 is left in the dust as the yellow octopus flew away.

Terasaka groaned out loud. "Let's just go back to the inn or something."

For once, Chika agree with the delinquent.

* * *

Group 3 is the first group to get back to the inn. No point continuing the sight seeing if the sniper quit. Karasuma-sensei told them the news via text message. They can kick back and relax for the remaining time. Unless someone want to try and kill Koro-sensei that is. Group 1 got back around 4 pm, followed by Group 2. Group 4 arrived not long after. Apparently they got into trouble with some high school students. That must be a scary experience. Dinner was a lively event. Everyone is talking about their experiences. Chika finished her dinner first so she can use the bath first. Her hair is long, the longest in class actually. Kayano-san pointed out last night that her hair covers her bottom. To be honest, Chika can't remember the last time she went to see a hairdresser. Her life before Class E was filled with study. This school trip is the first time she let down her hair around her classmates. She distinctly remember Toshiko-nee having the same hair length when she was her age. She must have cut it after moving out. Should she do the same? It'll save conditioner.

The inn provide them light blue yukatas and green robe to wear. Chika won't be able to wear this if she's staying at the luxury hotel among with Class A - D. Sure, they have more privacy but it won't be as lively as Class E. Chika spend the rest of the evening in the girls' room. It's a good opportunity to try the newly bought _tsuge_ comb. Toshiko-nee like to use this. Tsuge wood comb make a good combination with camellia oil. The trademark products of Japan when it comes to beauty care. Nakamura-san and Fuwa-san returned to their room looking disappointed, while Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san looks happy. Soon enough the girls take out their snack and drinks. The conversation eventually turns to...

"Eh? What boys we like?" Kataoka-san looked at Nakamura-san in confusion.

"Yeah. That's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's fun!" Nakamura-san cross her arms in a matter-of-fact manner. Now that she mention it, Chika remember back in grade school, a group of girls stayed up to talk about boys. It was distracting.

"Ooh Ooh I know!" Kurahashi-san raised her arm high. "Karasuma-sensei!" She said cheerfully. Chika wonders if she can be as cheerful as Kurahashi-san... Karasuma-sensei huh? The man is certainly eye catching. He maybe strict but he don't push their limits. Chika remembers how he catch her from falling when they are practicing their knife moves on balance beams. Takebayashi-san also fell from the same beam, if she remember correctly. Karasuma-sensei is the most handsome teacher in Kunugigaoka Junior High (Board Chairman doesn't really count because he's too old).

"Yeah, yeah. We all like Karasuma-sensei. I mean someone from our class," Nakamura-san doesn't sound too happy. "I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty all right..." Isogai-san is a bright young man with a nice personality and looks to boot. Maehara-san is a playboy as far as Chika knows. Usually playboys are chivalrous pervert at best or the worst kind of guy at the worst.

"Really? You think so?" Kataoka-san ask Nakamura-san.

"Sure. Unfortunately, Maehara plays the field, so doesn't that put class rep Isogai in the lead?" Isogai-san is pretty popular with girls... Both in Class E and main building.

"Karma-kun would win on good looks alone," Yada-san said to Kataoka-san who sit next to her.

"If only he were better behaved..." Okana wondered. The girls, including Chika, agreed.

"Hmm..." Okuda-san looks around, "He's really not that scary though." Chika's head slightly turned at that. Does Okuda-san have a crush on Akabane-san? Or it's just because they are getting used with each other? Have she missed something here? Chika quickly gulped down her tea before her imagination turn wild.

Kayano-san agrees, "Yeah, he's usually quiet."

"What is he? A wild animal?" Chika pondered Hayami-san's words. Sometimes boys can be so wild, not unlike wild animals.

"What about you, Kanzaki-san?" The whole residents of the room turn to Kanzaki, thanks to Kayano-san's question.

"I don't really..." Kanzaki-san's question don't really satisfy Chika. She is really curious about her and Sugino-san. They said school trips are events that can bring two people togethers and other couple stuff.

"Don't you?" Kayano-san pushed down Kanzaki-san to the floor ( _yuri_?!), proceeding to tickle her. Nakamura-san readily joined in. "Spill it! The boys can't take their eyes of you!" Poor Kanzaki-san is in the mercy of these two girls...

"Hey children!" A new voice joined in. They all look up to see Irina-sensei standing on the doorway, holding a package of beer. Her yukata is so ero thanks to her cleavage. "I'm here to tell you it's almost time for light outs, more or less. It's not like you won't stay up talking anyway. Just keep it down, all right?"

"How come _you_ get to drink? That's mean!" Kurahashi-san looked at her jealously. Chika supposed kids their age are curious with many things, alcohol included. Toshiko-nee cleared all the alcohol in their apartment the day she moved in. Having alcohol around a minor is really really really bad she said. Toshiko-nee sacrifice a lot for her sake.

"Well, I _am_ a grown up, after all." Irina-sensei looked down at all of them.

Yada-san perked up "I know! Tell us some of your grown-up stories, Bitch-sensei!" Chika blinked at her. Yada-san really likes her stories huh...? Irina-sensei does share the stories of her work from time to time. Yada-san will be the one paying the utmost attention.

"They'd be much more useful than your usual classes!" Kurahashi-san agrees as Yada-san pushes their female teacher in. The girls pick up their snacks and drinks as Irina-sensei take a seat next to the window.

Chika can't hold down her curiosity "Bitchirina-sensei, for starters... Can you tell us how old are you?"

"Oh?" Irina-sensei opened a can of beer. "I'm twenty"

The girls gasps in surprise. Twenty? Chika thought she's at _least_ 22! Foreigners really are younger than they look...

"Bitch-sensei! You're only twenty?!"

"She's so experience... I thought she was older."

"Right? And she's got that whole black widow vibe going on..."

"Yes, the sex appeal of a black widow that only a rich life can- Who called me a black widow?!" Irina-sensei angrily yelled at them. That's a rather slow comeback... "Now listen here! A woman's beauty is fleeting. Unlike me, you girls were born into a country which isn't particularly dangerous. Be grateful and use everything you have to make yourselves shine as a woman." Even though she's saying that while eating, Chika can't help but think of her as cool. To polish yourselves as a woman huh...? Toshiko-nee definitely succeed on that department.

The girls look at her in a mix of awe and surprise.

"Bitch-sensei said something respectable..."

"It's kinda brazen..."

"Quit saying things that make me look like a fool, you damn brats!" Irina-sensei shouts in annoyance.

Yada-san leans forward "But, but, but... Tell us about the men you seduced!" Yada-san... You're really into this kind of thing huh...? Kurahashi-san also joined in. The angry look on Irina-sensei disappears, replaced by a seductive/confident look.

"Very well. This will be racy for you children so be prepared," Despite herself, Chika leaned forward in curiosity. Light novels rarely have steamy scenes in them. Western novels are better but Chika have yet to read erotica. Toshiko-nee won't mind if she asked but Chika is waaaay too embarrassed! "For example, back when I was 17... Hey you there!" She pointed to Koro-sensei (very pink looking Sensei) who already sitting between Kayano-san and Hara-san. Everyone opened their mouths in surprise. "Don't just waltz in our girl talk like that!"

"Awww!" Koro-sensei grins wider. "Why not? I want to hear your love affairs too."

"Easy for you to say, Koro-sensei!" Nakamura-san leaned in. "You never tell us anything about your private life!" She does have a point... Have Koro-sensei fell in love before? With someone his species? Or another species? He couldn't have mated with a real octopus could he? Others nodded in agreement to what Nakamura-san just said. "Don't you have love stories of your own?" Nakamura-san point a finger at Koro-sensei.

"You like big boobs- You must have at least have a crush on someone!" Another finger joined in. And another. And another.

Koro-sensei can't seem to deny or confirm. Just a weak "Nyaah..."

And then he ran away.

"He ran away! Let's catch him, make him talk, then kill him!" Irina-sensei barks. Chika too, pull out her Anti Sensei knife. They chase him to the corner, where the boys already attacking him from the other side.

"MURDER HIM!"

"OVER HERE!"

Instant chaos. BB Bullets scattered on the floor while those who wield knives slashes at him. In such tight spaces, bumping and tripping is inevitable. The close spaces don't really help either. The halls have become to crowded. This school trip is her weirdest school trip experience but Chika won't have it any other way. This is the way of Class E. The classroom for assassination. So much to tell to Diary...

But first, let's get that confession out of the yellow octopus they call Koro-sensei.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 15 - 19 in the manga.**

 **I want to write a bonding scene between the Oichi sisters**

 **Cha no Ka = green tea cookies**

 **Yatsuhashi = Kyoto's confectionary made from rice flour, sugar and cinnamon**

 **Maiko = apprentice for geishas**

 **Furoshiki = a square piece of cloth used to wrap items in**

 **Omamori = lucky charm / talisman**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Chika-chan! You're back!" Toshiko-nee welcomed her home with a bear hug. Chika can only muffle her reply because her big breasts is squashing her. "I missed you so much! Home is so lonely without you!" The woman start kissing her sister's cheek. "I already cooked dinner for you! Why don't you change first and then we can talk about your trip over dinner! Then you can show me what you bought from Kyoto!" Toshiko-nee pushes her inside. "And don't forget to wash your face!"

"Yes..." Chika answered weakly, still dizzy from the suffocation. Her sister is as energetic as always. Chika dropped her purchases in the living room before heading to her bedroom. Toshiko-nee must have cleaned it in her absence because there's no dust. Chika opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet. She hid her diary at the very bottom of it, hidden underneath her underwear. Thankfully Toshiko-nee is not the type to just waltz in but she don't want to take any chances. She even got a diary book with a lock on it.

A few minutes later, Chika emerged from the bathroom, face clean and already dressed in home wear. Toshiko-nee is serving dinner. Tonight's menu is pot stickers and hot-sour eggplants. "I've been meaning to cook Japanese food but I figured since you just got back from Kyoto... I won't be able to hold a candle against the capital." She scratched the back of her head. "But it's a nice change from western dishes, don't you think?"

As far as she remember, Toshiko never cooked Chinese before, so it might not be that bad... Then again, this is her sister we're talking about. "They look appetising." They dumplings are colourful but no whacky colour like pink or violet. Cautiously Chika pick up her chopsticks. Toshiko-nee already start eating. She choose the green one first (green usually means vegetables right?). The moment she chew it, Chika's eye twitched. The vinegar and chilli pepper is too strong. You can always count on Toshiko-nee to create an... interesting taste. She make a note to herself to cook something healthy for breakfast tomorrow.

Dinner is a short affair. Toshiko really can't wait to see what she bought from Tokyo. When the table is clean and the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, the two sisters sit down on the living room's floor. Chika told her all about her experience (minus the assassination) while they eat the green tea cookies. When the cookies are out, Chika show her the _furoshiki_. "Aaaaw what a cute _furoshiki_!" Toshiko-nee spread out a light pink _furoshiki_ with white blossoms and blue/green lines on it. Chika is holding a blue (beige on the other side) _furoshiki_ with red plum flowers. "This one surprisingly look mature." Toshiko-nee look at the black furoshiki with koi fishes swimming along the golden stream lines and tiny white flowers. "This one's pretty." She pick up a indigo _furoshiki_ with butterflies _._

"I thought maybe I'll cook bento for both of us." Chika start to fold everything. She've been thinking about it. Toshiko-nee said money isn't an issue because she saved up a lot since high school. But Chika don't think eating snacks only during lunch is good. Karasuma-sensei's PE lessons are very demanding. Sure, Hara-san doesn't mind sharing her bento but she feel bad. It's best for her to start eating bento.

"You would do that?" Toshiko-nee teared up. "I have the best little sister ever!" She pull Chika to another crushing hug. "Ah! But my schedule is always changing... I know! How about I leave you a message the day before so you can know when to make me bento! How's that!" She hold onto Chika's shoulder. Her sister weakly nodded. Toshiko grinned. "I love you Chika-chaaaan~" She lunged for another hug and perhaps a few kisses.

Chika swiftly dodged her 'attack'. Karasuma-sensei's lessons have made her faster than before (not that it can match Koro-sensei's speed) but she's glad that she can dodge Toshiko-nee's hug when she want to. "It's late, Nee-san. Let's go to bed. I'm really tired." In more ways than one...

Her sister grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay. Oyasumi, Chika-chan."

"Oyasumi, Nee-san."

The younger went to her room. That doesn't mean she'll head straight to bed. Instead she walk towards her desk. Time to write another entry in her diary...

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika is back. The trip is packed with so much fun and assassination. Now where to start...?_

* * *

Yesterday is Saturday so today is Sunday. School will start again on Monday. Leave it to Kunugigaoka to only give its student one day to rest and write a report about the school trip. The third years are used to it now. Chika start the day by making salad and boiled eggs as their breakfast. Toshiko-nee is going to hang out with her model friends all day. The entire apartment will be hers for the whole day. Chika have no intention of staying in though. It's been a while since she last go out by herself (that trip to the convenience store does not count). She'll work on her report in a cafe somewhere, have coffee there at the same time. A trip to the bookstore and stationery store will be nice... Finally, some alone time.

The downtown is crowded because today is Sunday but that is expected. There's a newly opened cafe that offers free cake for a cup of coffee. Naturally the place is crowded with girls. Chika managed to get the last table in the corner. The dividing screen is blocking the view so it gives her more privacy. As soon as her coffee and cheesecake come, she start to type in her laptop. History of Kiyomizu-dera, the other sites near it, the shopping experiences, how the local shops keep improving their merchandises, the impact of tourism... Those kind of things. Ah, she must check for any typos and grammatical errors as well.

"Working hard, I see"

Chika looked up to see Koro-sensei seating at the chair across her, enjoying his cup of coffee and strawberry shortcake. As usual, he wear that awful disguise (he did keep on the fake nose from Sugaya-san). "Koro-sensei, you startled me." Chika said in monotone. "Are you here because they give out free cake for a cup of coffee, added with the fact that you don't have enough money?"

"Nyu... Oichi-san, sometimes I wonder if you're just being snarky or just asking..." Koro-sensei nervously sweat. Chika simply sip her coffee. "I see that you are working on your report. Don't forget to add the experience of tasting the authentic flavour of Kyoto's pastries! Sensei still can't forget the taste of the _wagashi_ at Ninenzakan..."

"You can just fly there and back in a jiffy."

"Yes, but this strawberry shortcake is just delicious! It's so fluffy!" Koro-sensei joyfully cut a piece and bring it to his mouth. "How was the trip, Oichi-san? Do you have fun?"

Did she have fun? Sure, the trip is also filled with assassinations but they get to work with snipers (that's pretty cool now that she think about it). Shopping with Hara-san and Hazama-san is fun. Chika get to know what their tastes are. The delinquent trio don't cause any trouble. She talked with Takebayashi-san for the first time. Sleeping in the same room with so many assassins... The story telling session with Irina-sensei that was sadly interrupted... That crowded assassination in the end...

"I had fun," She answered truthfully. "Did you?"

Koro-sensei's eyes turn softer. "Yes, me too, Oichi-san."

Chika almost smiled, almost. "You still haven't told us about your love life."

Koro-sensei tensed. "...You're still on to that?"

"You're very interested in our private life in extension to our studies and assassination. We in turn interested in you. Who knows? Maybe we will be able it to our advantage." Did he got his heart so broken that he want to take revenge on this world? But out of respect for this person, he wants to see how things would turn out? Is that person still alive? Did they have some sort of connection to Class E that prompts Koro-sensei to be their teacher? The knowledge will explain how they got to this point.

"Nyufufufufu. You won't find out that easily," His eyes turn devious as Koro-sensei eat the strawberry fruit.

"Then can I ask you another question?"

"Most certainly," Koro-sensei waves an 'arm'.

"How exactly did you blow up the moon?" The waving stopped. Chika observe the yellow octopus in front of her. That default smile got to be the ultimate poker face, because she can't detect any hint of emotion. That means she asked the right question. It's not an irrelevant subject either. Koro-sensei have displayed his destructive power (weak punches notwithstanding) but exactly what he did is never elaborated on. Is he an alien with super advanced technology? Do he have a special move like Dragon Ball's Kamekameha? Does he have an airspace hidden somewhere? Can he breath without oxygen? His home planet got blown up and he's checking if Earth is habitable for his kind? Is he the last one of his species? Is Koro-sensei a mutated being? An extraterrestrial being that somehow ended up on Earth and accidentally wipe out dinosaurs? What? What is he actually? Too much mysteries.

"That is a secret, Oichi-san," Koro-sensei finally said after a moment of silence.

Chika closed her laptop. "If there is one thing books taught me, it's that we will find out either way. In the near future, someone from your past will appear. Don't forget that your students are studying you as well. Unless we kill you first."

Green stripes appear on Koro-sensei's face. "Nyurufufufu. I like to see you try."

"Sensei, human are not supposed to change their facial colour to green stripes."

"Nyuyah?!"

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _If you think would have calmed down after the school trip, you are sadly mistaken. Today something big happened. We have a transfer student coming in. And it's not what you think. This being the assassination classroom, no one doubted that this person will be unusual. How very wrong we are... The transfer student is not a 'person'. It's not a 'living being' either. Unusual doesn't even begin to describe it._

 _Our new addition hailed all the way from Norway. The student is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery._ _In other words, a machine. No, Diary. Chika did not mistakenly write it. Class E have a machine as a student. ATFA (it's too long to write its full name) is a large_ _rectangular robotic casing with a video screen. The Norwegian scientists have also created an avatar for it. The avatar is a girl so the class will refer her as 'she'. Karasuma-sensei explained to us that ATFA is officially a student so Koro-sensei is not allowed to counterattack or injure her in any way. Koro-sensei must treat ATFA as a student, regardless of her physical form._

 _First period was peaceful until Koro-sensei turn his back on us to write on the blackboard. ATFA don't waste a moment. The sides of her case opens, revealing a set of guns. Their shape are very unusual. It look like something coming straight out a sci-fi movie. She shot a barrage of bullets, perhaps as much as we did the last time. Koro-sensei easily avoid every and each bullets of course. Koro-sensei told her that firing guns during lesson time is prohibited but ATFA ignored it. The second time she fired her attach, she is able to shoot his finger. Amazing! ATFA confidently (if that's possible for a machine) state that the probability of her killing Sensei before graduation is 90%. ATFA might be able to pull it off._

 _Throughout the first period she keep firing her arsenal. The same thing happened during second period, all the way to the last period. ATFA keep adjusting her attacks, creating new patterns and new weapon designs. Unfortunately she is not equipped with cleaning tools to clean up all those BB Bullets. The task fell on us the whole class. Everyone is annoyed._

 _Cleaning BB bullets aside... Chika have to wonder if Koro-sensei's existence have triggered new technology? Now that the moon is destroyed, mankind try to come up with new ways to improve their life. The sense of urgency often push people forward, sparking a revolution (or evolution) even. It's suffice to say that the world is changing. Is the change good or bad? Chika do not know. All that Chika know that Class E is tasked to kill Koro-sensei. That way, we can find out if the world is changing for the better._

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Terasaka of all people took action on ATFA. He restrained her by putting tapes all over her, effectively sealing her casing. Because it is the student's action and not Koro-sensei, ATFA cannot blame him. Chika feel a little bad for her but we can't go through the same thing again. The endless barrage got in the way with lessons. One precious day is enough to widen the gap between Class E and the main building. We need to catch up or be left behind._

 _Chika cook a bento for Toshiko-nee today. She sent Chika a message earlier. She said the bento is delicious! Chika is so happy! Next time Chika will cook super sweet_ _egg rolls!_

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Koro-sensei give several upgrades on ATFA. He replaced her screen with full display LCD screen to give her full body view. The new length enable to avatar take real life size. Now ATFA's avatar is a girl wearing Kunugigaoka full uniform. Not only her appearance have changed, her personality changes as well. In order to create a sense of familiarity, Koro-sensei give her a software of facial expressions and cheerful way of speaking. The touch screen have also been applied, allowing students to 'touch' her. ATFA have a background behind her that allow us to know her current moods. Default clear sky for cheerful, cloudy when sad, rainbow when happy. Something like that. Oh and she have a music function to indicate current atmosphere._

 _T_ _o make it short, ATFA is like an dating sim character._

 _...The upgrades costs Koro-sensei his entire money though._

Takebayashi-san is pleased with the change. He said and Chika quote, _"2D is just fine... Real women don't need dimensions more than that."_

 _Otakus have an unexpectedly open way of thinking..._

 _The upgrades proves to be a success, because the current ATFA is able to interact with students like normal person (as normal as machine can be that is). She helped out Sugaya-san when Koro-sensei asked him a question (he didn't pay any attention). ATFA showed us her ability to mold anything from these special plastic in her. Anything but guns. As long as she have the data, she can make it. ATFA also a fast learner. In 4 games she is able to beat Chiba-san in_ _shoji. Koro-sensei seemed alarmed with her sudden popularity. His attempt to show off only made the class disgusted (he changed the_ _colour of his skin to resemble a human face. It's so creepy). Since Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery is too long, the whole class decided to name her Ritsu Ji. ATFA aka Ritsu seems to like her new name._

 _Toshiko-nee brought back a large flower bouquet with her. She said its from a fan. It's very pretty. Certainly brightening up our living room. Chika wonders if this means we will get flowers from time to time... Our apartment might turn to a flower shop at this rate. Chika can't help but wonder if Toshiko-nee ever gotten any flowers from his former lovers... Is she seeing someone at the moment? Chika don't know..._

* * *

 _May X 20XX_

 _Ritsu have been downgraded by her developers. They also added to the agreement that upgrading her is the same to injuring her. So Koro-sensei will not be able to upgrade her again. Restraining her with tapes and alike will also be counted as one. We won't be able to hold on her barrage. Shockingly, instead of bullets, flowers came out. It turns out that Ritsu hid Koro-sensei's software in the corner of her memory bank. The reason why she did so is because she found that the software and 'power of cooperation' are necessary elements for_ _assassination. Ritsu have developed her own will and decide to defy her 'parents'_

 _The flowers are so beautiful... The petals are filling the room instead of bullets. Chika can tell that she genuinely wants to be part of Class E. It really is a heartwarming moment._

 _Chika have to wonder though... Does everyone consider Chika as a part of the class? Chika never try to assassinate Koro-sensei before... She also never create any plans... And barely inputs... Chika really need to start smiling... But for some reason Chika just can't... What should Chika do, Diary...?_

* * *

 _June 1st 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We're entering the third month of the first term. There's 9 months left until the deadline. The rainy season is here. The hydrangeas are blooming. Toshiko-nee don't particularly like rains because it will hinder her work. Outdoor photo shoots depends on the weather. Rain will force the schedule to change. Chika don't particularly mind rains._ _Chika always found the sound of rain soothing. The smell of rain is very unique. Do you know that it actually came from plants? When plants are in drought they produce oils in replacement for waters. When the time comes and it finally starts raining the plants get their needed water and they release these oils in the air and the smell of that oil is what we call smell of rain. The scent is called perichor._

 _The school building do not agree with the current weather though. The rundown parts cause leaking. We are forced to put buckets underneath the leaks to prevent puddles indoor. The air is so humid it causes Koro-sensei's head to bloat up. Apparently his head absorbs moisture. The air is so humid, mushroom grows on top of its head. Koro-sensei claimed that it's hair though. Shiota-san jot this down (Chika will also write the weaknesses he noted during the trip)._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point#11: He worries about appearances_

 _Koro-sensei's weak point#12: He can't handle hot food_

 _Koro-sensei's weak point#13: Getting wet_

 _Sadly, nothing can be done about it. At times like this Chika missed the main building with their air conditions. Thankfully we haven't done laundry yet._

 _Kayano-san asked Chika if she want to go home together. This is the second time Chika's classmate asked Chika to hang out together after school. Of course Chika said yes. Shiota-san, Sugino-san and Okana-san also came. Chika think this is the first time she go home with boys... (After student council that is). We made a quick stop at a pudding shop. Kayano-san loves pudding. Chika decided to get one herself. Strawberry flavour for Kayano-san and custard for Chika._

 _Along the way, we saw Maehara-san walking with Tsuchiya Kaho from Class C. Chika was once in the same class with her back then in our first year (Chika was in class 1C). Tsuchiya-san is a bit_ _boy crazy. She always have her eyes on someone. This time it's on Maehara-san. Tsuchiya-san have a bad habit of having multiple boyfriends at the same time. Her type are those who are popular and will make her look good. She once ditched the smartest boy in Class 1C for the soccer player from Class 1B._

 _Okana-san is the first to noticed them. She is always annoyed with Maehara-san's playboy tendencies._ _...Could it be that Okana-san is attracted to Maehara-san but denies it?_

 _Back to the story, it appears those two are going on a date. Never one to miss any details about his students, Chika is hardly surprised when Koro-sensei appears, writing something in his notes. Sugino-san said the content is love gossips. Koro-sensei claim it is the teacher's duty to keep track of their students' affairs... He intent to publish a non-fiction novel by the third semester of **all** the students' love stories._

 _...Chika don't have her first crush yet, moreover a love story..._

 _Koro-sensei said the first chapter will be about Sugino-san's feelings for Kanzaki-san but unable to reach her..._

 _..._

 _Chika will definitely buy that novel!_

 _Maehara-san's chapter will be long according to Shiota-san. Maehara-san is really popular after all. Chika remembered her former classmates gossiping about him. Then trouble came. Seo-san, Araki-san and Goto-san appeared! Tsuchiya-san immediately ditched Maehara-san. The way she called Seo-kun give it away. It seems Tsuchiya-san have yet to give up her playgirl ways... Maehara-san instantly realised what's going on. When Seo-san get_ _angry, Tsuchiya-san immediately switched sides. She start berating- badmouthing Maehara-san, now her ex boyfriend._

 _Things start to go downhill when Seo-san kicked Maehara-san to the ground. Teppei-san and Goto-san also joined in. Three against one. Not fair. In human terms that is. Then the devil himself descends... Chika is talking about Board Chairman, not the devil version of Koro-sensei. His car just passed by. Chika_ _immediately feel sick at the sight of him (at least his son isn't around). Board Chairman offered Maehara-san a handkerchief while scolding the three council members... And then he give a warning to Maehara-san. He is this close to get expelled._

 _It's not fair. This whole thing is not fair._

 _Sugino-san called her a bitch. A different bitch compared to Irina-sensei. Shiota-san found the reason and focus of Irina-sensei's bitchiness reasonable but Tsuchiya isn't as sophisticated as hers. Okana-san gave Maehara-san a towel to clean himself. Maehara-san tried not to look too bothered but he's not fooling everyone. He's hurt. The strong is able to toy with the weak simply just because they are terrifies him. What if he is not of Class E? Will he bully class E like them? That though terrifies Chika as well..._

 _Koro-sensei is even more pissed than us. He want to retaliate for the unreasonable humiliation. He said to us that we are all strong. We are assassins that are able to kill a target without being noticed or leaving proof. An eye for an eye. Time to give those two an even greater dose of humiliation._

 _Diary, this is what it feels like to be wicked._

* * *

Sugino POV

I watched the couple drink their coffee outside of the cafe. Today is raining as well but it don't hinder them at all. Instead, it's the perfect touch for their plan. Still, the information from Oichi is spot on.

 _"Tsuchiya always bring her boyfriends to this cafe on Y street after school. She always brag that she get special treatment there because the cafe is owned by her father's friend. They will sit on the outside. Tsuchiya will order at least one cup of coffee. Seo-san will most likely to order coffee because its his favourite. He have this habit of putting his feet on desks or other chairs. The date will last for at least 40 minutes. That should be plenty enough time. Right across the cafe is a private housing building. That should be the perfect spot for observation."_

Oichi who is in charge of strategy is sitting between him and Sugaya, holding a binocular of her own. She know all these facts because she was in the same class with Tsuchiya back in first year. Not to mention she is a former member of the student council. Oichi have spent time with Seo before. Sugaya is in charge of disguises. He revamped the party masks they found in the storage for this operation. Nagisa and Kayano will disguise as a pair of elderlies, wearing those masks. They are in charge of creating a distraction. The masks will be enough to fool those two. After all, they have no interest in people who appear to be weak. Yada and Kurahashi negotiated with the landlord to let them borrow the room on the upper floor. They will keep him busy until the completion of this operation.

Okuda provide the special BB bullets for Chiba and Hayami. At the cafe, Kayano went inside to go to the restroom. Nagisa 'accidentally' knock over his salad. When all the attention shifted to Nagisa, Chiba and Hayami shoot the BB bullets into their coffee. Compared to hitting targets moving at mach 20 speed, that was easy. Everyone except Oichi smirked when those two drink their coffee.

"I mixed these using magnesium as the main ingredient. It causes bowel irritation much stronger than that from over-the-counter drugs." Okuda explained while holding up one of her creation. "In short, it's a powerful laxative. I call it 'Victoria Falls'" She start to chuckle. Her glasses glinted dangerously.

Victoria Falls work perfectly all right. They watched as the couple dashed inside, only to run back out in less than a minute. The rest is up all up to everyone on the ground. Isogai, Maehara, and Okana will cut off tree branches when the timing is right. When Tsuchiya and Seo are right underneath their range, tree branches will fall on top of them. Time for them to leave as well!

"That was quite refreshing, won't you say?" Koro-sensei chuckled as they gather outside. "Making a mad rush to the bathroom while looking dishevelled will be extremely humiliating for those two." All of us start to grin again, mimicking Koro-sensei's signature grin. Except Oichi. I don't think anyone ever seen her smile.

Maehara looked embarrassed. "Erm... How to put this?" He scratched his head "Thanks... For doing all these for me..."

"What's the matter, Maehara-kun? Do you still believe that you are sort of person who would calmly torment the weak?" Koro-sensei asks him.

Maehara contemplates for a moment. "...No. Watching everyone just now, I realised it would be impossible for me. At first glance, you guys don't seem strong, but everyone possesses a hidden weapon they can rely on. A ton of weapons that I don't have..."

"That's how things are," Koro-sensei slapped a tentacle behind his back. "Strength and weakness can't be determined by sight alone. That's why you, who study while attempting assassination in this class... Will likely find it difficult to look down on the weak in the future."

His words brought up a smile on our faces (except Oichi).

"Crap, I've got a dinner date with a girl from another school. Later, guys. Thanks again and see you tomorrow!" Maehara waves around as he start to leave.

Everyone's face turn to ( . _ . ) emoticon.

Except Oichi of course.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 20 - 24 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 6

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

In most novels Chika have ever read, everyone have all sorts of relationships with other character. Friendships, rivalries, subordinates, familial, enemies, bystanders, lovers, and so on. In books targeted to girls, love is an irreplaceable element. All the girls in the books are all in love. With the childhood friends, the popular boy of their grade/school, to their teacher, their step siblings. Their love interests varies but they are in love with someone. The same goes to the movies and TV series. Love is the norm. Yet Chika just never know what it feels like. To fall in love.

Asking Toshiko-nee will only warrant more questions. It's best if she think for herself for this one. The internet will do if she's stuck with too many questions. If the internet fails... Chika will ask her sister. If not... Maybe... The girls from Class E? They are closer to her age. They share the same fate as members of class E. They won't turn her away. Love also counts as girl talk right..?

She can't always count on her sister, Chika realised that. Sooner or later, she will go separate ways. Go to a university, move out from the apartment and have her own life. Be successful. Survive in society. Don't get washed away by the current. That's what it means to be an adult. Sadly, Chika is not ready for that. She still need Toshiko-nee. Her sister really is incredible. She already tackled society when she's a year older than Chika is now. If only she is as strong as she is...

Toshiko-nee is beautiful, sophisticated, confident and warm. It won't be weird if someone fall for her. Actually, she never heard of any gossip about Wakai Miyako seeing someone. Not even with male models or fashion designer. Toshiko-nee is very strict with work ethics, maybe that's why. Still, it's very odd, considering the nature of the industry she's part of. But keeping a relationship a secret to avoid exposure by the media is also the norm. Toshiko-nee could be seeing someone. Maybe those flowers she occasionally brought back to their apartment are from her lover.

Do girlfriends give each other flowers? Chika is not sure. Toshiko-nee have told her about her past crushes and boyfriends, but even then Chika have her suspicions. Judging from how at ease she was when asking Chika if she like girls, Chika wonder if Toshiko-nee is a lesbian. Or bisexual. Or pansexual even. Maybe she's just that open minded. Fandoms tend to ship two characters from the same gender together. The _yaoi_ fangirls are very dedicated with their OTPs. Sometimes there's OT3 too.

Her sister never come home drunk. She never brought over anyone as well. Male or female. Usually the one who come to their apartments are delivery workers. Maybe Toshiko-nee just want to protect her. It is very easy for her to attract opposite genders, half the time perverts like Okajima. It will be disastrous if one of them target a minor that coincidentally is her younger sister.

 _'What if... What if in order to keep Chika company, Toshiko-nee reject all of her suitors? Including the one she like?'_

Dread start to pin in her stomach. She've heard of single mothers hesitating to marry again in fear of their husbands molesting their children. It could be the same for Toshiko-nee. What if the boyfriend is have loose lips? He will tell the whole world that Wakai Miyako is Oichi Toshiko and she have a sister. It's bad enough as it is to be a E member, Chika doubt she can take it if everyone badger her about Wakai Miyako. Okajima especially. Wakai Miyako is one of his favourite. Thank goodness he didn't realise that the sister of his idol is in the same class as him. Boys will compare her bust size to her sister's. They always look on the bust. Worse, they will call Toshiko-nee a slut because of her work line. Or body. Sometimes for no reason at all. Chika don't need sexual harassment on top of bullying. But if they badmouth her sister... It will take Koro-sensei or Karasuma-sensei to restrain her.

Toshiko-nee will be happy if she find someone, Chika have no doubt. She is very concerned with her bland school life. Oh dear big sister. There's so much you don't know... Oh no, she gone off topics again. Chika focus back on the issue at hand. She wants to know about love. That's the conclusion she come up with. Not necessarily dating, mind you. She wants to observe love. That's probably why she is so taken with observing others. The process of two people falling in love, Chika wants to know that. She might not be so different with Koro-sensei in that regard. It made Chika wonder what will Koro-sensei put in her chapter? Will he pair her with someone in order to get juicy material? How far is his writing has gotten? He said it's non-fiction so probably not much...

Non-fiction... What about fiction then? Maybe... If she take a theme from her classmates... Develop it to a short story... Using her classmates as inspiration... Wait... Won't that make it a fan fiction? Despite her changing the names? But writing is so fun... All she ever did is to write a diary but you gotta try new things right?

Chika got up from her bed. She open her desk's drawer. She pull out a rather thick notebook. The hard cover is light blue coloured with white laces and elastic closure. Toshiko-nee got her this notebook a while ago. She said Chika is lacking cute things. It's a good book to write on. Grabbing her precious fountain pen, Chika opens a page. Now which pair should she write about...? Akabane-san and Okuda-san? Shiota-san and Kayano-san? Maehara-san and Okana-san? Takebayashi-san and Ritsu (in a way she is 2D)? Let's start by alphabet. Akabane-san starts with A so let's start with him.

The devious prankster with a shy but brilliant girl... The boy who takes interest in a girl after seeing what she's capable of. He help her build her confidence and she help him grow. Along the way they fall in love...

Chika is so into her writing she forgot about her own lack-of-romance situation.

* * *

 _June X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Have I ever explain it to you in detail what kind of lessons Class E have?_ _As you know, our teachers are abnormal so the lessons are out of the book as well. Koro-sensei the octopus always_ _have a trick up in his sleeves. Ranging from cosplay, making songs, making miniature models, telling stories, etc. He always count on his clones to give equal attention to each and every students. It shocks Chika when she found out that he write individualised tests for everyone. Not one test questions are the same. Koro-sensei take account of our strengths and weakness and make every test special for every person. No matter how crazy his antics are, no one can't doubt that Koro-sensei is an excellent teacher._

 _Karasuma-sensei is like a drill sergeant. He never called us names, don't you worry Diary. But he is very stern. His lessons includes knife training, shooting target practice, proper weapon holding, climbing mountains, balancing, etc. Almost like military training. Karasuma-sensei is very careful with us. He is ready to catch us when we slip as ready he is to reprimand us. Chika still cringe at the memory of Sensei scolding the heck out of us over the Humiliation Operation. Still, his heart is in a good place. Karasuma-sensei praised Chika the other day at how fast she is to switch knife between two hands. Chika dare say she is second to Akabane-san in twirling knives. Thanks to pen spinning of course. But when it comes to actual slashing and stabbing, Kataoka-san is the best out from all of us girls. Isogai-san is number one out of the whole class. Maybe Akabane-san is the best fighter out of Class E but he often skip practice, much to Karasuma-sensei's chagrin. The newest thing he taught us it how to perform nanba. That's the walking technique ninjas used in order to move efficiently before getting noticed. We will be able to sneak up Koro-sensei with nanba. Who knows? Maybe Karasuma-sensei will teach us how to throw shuriken._

 _Irina-sensei... Let's just say her method of teaching is unconventional. Irina-sensei always taught us perverted vocabulary. Whenever one of us made a mistake, she will give them french kiss as punishment. She award the same thing to those who got it right._ _It made no difference really._ _Irina-sensei is so ecchi... She even teach girls how to kiss properly. From normal kiss on the lips to deep french kiss. Everyone in this class has been kissed by her on the lips. Chika's first kiss is with a female... It's a bit disappointing. According to Irina-sensei, Chika can deliver 15 hits. By the end of the semester, she confident that Chika can deliver 20 hits minimum. Irina-sensei like to reenact the scenes from her stories about work. The other day she hug and spin around Yada-san while telling the whole class about her conquest. Thankfully no actual sex happened. Some of the stories are quite romantic._

 _She used Sex and the City movie as reference today. Chika heard that foreign dramas is a good teaching method. If only Irina-sensei will pick something less... Steamy. Something more appropriate for junior high school students. No one is surprised that Okajima enjoys her lessons the most. If it's not him, it's Yada-san. She is really interested with Irina-sensei's stories. Today we are learning how to properly pronounce L and R._

 _These three are the kind of people that one wouldn't expect to become teachers, but they are. They have different styles, different approaches, and different personalities, but their goal is the same. To teach us. Strange how they teach us better than the staff in the main building. The teachers there are old school. As in, they only teach straight out from the text books, writing on blackboard, taking notes. That's all. No different from other schools or cram schools. Still, their dynamic is incredible. Two of them want to kill the third but the target just treat them lightly. Yet somehow they found a way to balance assassination and study._

 _Chika hoped Toshiko-nee won't try to talk to Chika in English soon because Chika might blurt out bad words. Toshiko-nee was pretty cool during the nude scene when we last watched Titanic. Maybe she won't have problem with Chika's new vocabulary... Then again, half the time Toshiko-nee pose for grown up magazines._

 _Toshiko-nee will be very busy this month. She must attend so many castings. She told Chika the other day that the agency might open a meet-and-greet event for the fans. This summer will be quite busy for Toshiko-nee because she usually have so many job offers for modelling swimsuits. Chika guess that is one of the perks of having big bosom. Wait... Does that mean she will be in all summer issues magazine? Koro-sensei and Okajima like to buy adult magazines... They'll notice that Wakai Miyako is Toshiko-nee! Well, they never met her but! We just have to wait and see..._

* * *

 _June X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is very eventful. Not directly to us students, but for the teachers. Lovro-shi, Irina-sensei's instructor have come to visit her. He want to pull her out from this assassination assignment. Irina-sensei don't want to leave so Koro-sensei suggest an idea. Whoever able to kill Karasuma-sensei first by the end of the day, win. Lovro-shi will take Irina-sensei away or Irina-sensei get to stay. Karasuma-san is chosen as the target because he will be impartial. Don't worry Diary. They are using Anti Sensei knife which is harmless for humans. Participants are prohibited from obstructing each other's assassination attempt. If the students' lesson get interrupted, they will be disqualified._

 _Lovro-shi is a scary looking old man. Apparently he was an assassin like Irina-sensei but now retired. He trains new assassins and mediate with potential clients. He is the one who assigned Irina-sensei to kill Koro-sensei. People like are usually portrayed to be extremely crafty or sly in the books, like_ _chess masters. This is a great opportunity to see how professional hit men works._

 _Irina-sensei is the first to make a move. After PE lesson, she come by and offered a drink to Karasuma-sensei. No one doubted that there's something in it. Karasuma-sensei correctly guessed that she put a muscle relaxant in it. She will be able to hit him with a knife when he can't move. When Karasuma-sensei walk away, Irina-sensei pretended to trip. She demanded to be carried by Karasuma-sensei. No one falls for that. Regardless, it will be an amazing feat if Karasuma-sensei got killed. Not literally of course, but still._

 _Fast forward to lunch period. Hara-san invited Chika to eat together. Her bento is much better than Chika's. Both in presentation and taste. Chika is very proud when Hara-san praised Chika's egg rolls. Chika is just so happy! She should bring bento more often. Karasuma-sensei is eating his lunch right outside the classroom. The whole class turn their attention outside when Irina-sensei showed up. She have a knife with her. This is going to be a full frontal assault! This is the first time Chika saw Irina-sensei in action (not counting the times she's attacking Koro-sensei). Irina-sensei take off her blazer, revealing more skin. Karasuma-sensei is not affected though. He is so straight laced it's ridiculous... Karasuma-sensei let her move around him. He must be looking for an opportunity to beat her. He don't have any gaps._

 _Then out of nowhere, Irina-sensei pulled a wire. Karasuma-sensei fell to his side. It's like he was tripped or something. Then everyone noticed that her blazer is hiding the wire . It must have tripped Karasuma-sensei! Irina-sensei use this opportunity to get on top of him. Too bad Karasuma-sensei caught her wrists before she can stab him. Too bad Chika's writing skills is not enough to tell you the intensity, Diary. Then the unexpected happened. He let go of Irina-sensei. Her knife hit him._

 _The whole class cheered. Irina-sensei killed Karasuma-sensei! Combining her seduction skills and trap... She was able to put a hit on **the** Karasuma-sensei! That's how determined Irina-sensei is to stay here. Even Lovro-shi is impressed._

 _I_ _rina-sensei won't stop smiling for the rest of the day. You really can appreciate how beautiful she is when Irina-sensei genuinely smile. Chika must follow her example... Her determination, not behaviour. Chika should learn more about traps._

 _...Do you think Chika should ask Irina-sensei to teach her how to smile properly?_

* * *

"Wow! Oichi-san! That's amazing!"

Chika abruptly look up from her notes, startled. Her pen hanging between her middle finger and ring finger. Fuwa-san is leaning on her table, looking her in awe. She's just reviewing over her notes... While spinning her pen... "What's amazing, Fuwa-san?" Chika asks.

"How you spin your pen? How do you do that?" Fuwa-san asked excitedly. "I never been able to do that!" She pick up a pen and try to spin, but the pen dropped to the floor. "See?" She looked disappointed...

"I usually spin my pen just to pass the time..." Chika said carefully. "It's nothing impressive. Akabane-san can spin knives." Akabane-san is talking to Shiota-san over a magazine. "I've watched tutorial videos too but really, it's nothing special." Compared to the stunts Akabane-san and Karasuma-sensei pulled, pen spinning is not that impressive.

Fuwa-san seems to be very interested though. "Many cool guys in the manga can do tricks with their pens. Can you show me?" She asks with big puppy eyes. Chika couldn't say no now could she?

"If you really want me to..." Chika positions the pen. "This is thumb around... Thumb around Reverse... Thumb around Harmonic..." She perform the three basic moves. "Then the fingerless versions... Thumb Spin 1.5, Fake Double, Caroid, Thumb around Release..." Chika lists the moves as her hand keep moving. "Sonic, Sonic Reverse, Charge, Double Charge, Fingerpass, Infinity, Shadow, Shadow Moonwalk, Index Around, Middle Around, Ring Around... Here's the Back Around versions. Rex Trick, Spider Spin.." She continue to list all the moves she knows. This speed should be enough for Fuwa-san right?

When she is done, Chika look up to see Fuwa-san gape at her. "...Fuwa-san?" She carefully call her. Fuwa-san closes her mouth.

"Oichi-san!" She pull her closer and whispers "This is a great talent you have! You can kill Koro-sensei with your ability!" There's a devious glint in Fuwa-san's eyes. "If you can use knife instead, you will be able to get a drop on Koro-sensei! We can also ask Karasuma-sensei to make knives that look like pens!"

Chika blinked at her enthusiasm. "...You don't think... It's silly?"

"Of course not! It's still more normal than some of the superpowers in mangas!" Fuwa-san laughed. Chika remembers that she likes to read mangas, especially shounen. "Sugino use baseballs and why not? Koro-sensei did tell us to find our style!" That's... True. Chika suddenly relaxed. So no one will think it's strange to kill Sensei with pen spinning... "How about we hang out after school today? We can look for pens and mangas for reference! What do you say?"

She's being asked out again! Chika nodded. Fuwa-san grins. "Who knows? Maybe we'll found a way to kill Koro-sensei with yo-yos or forks. Like Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"...Right..."

The manga reference is a miss for Chika, but nevertheless... She's very happy that she's making a friend... Perhaps.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 25 - 28 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 7

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _June X 20XXX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _School went by peacefully today. Chika hanged out with Fuwa-san after school. We end up talking about mangas instead of assassination plans. Chika admits that she is not very knowledgeable about it but Fuwa-san doesn't seem to mind it much. Mangas are looked down by Chika's parents, that's why Chika never read it. Toshiko-nee used to buy it in secret or borrow from her friends. We talked about the cliches found in media. Love triangles, villainess with skimpy outfit, protagonists with the stereotypical 'I will protect everyone' lines, the amount of hams, over the top fighting techniques,_ _fan service, harem and so on. We talked all these while enjoying bubble teas. It's Chika's first time to drink bubble tea. They offer so many interesting flavours. Chika got the vanilla one._

 _Fuwa-san asked Chika about the Operation. Remember when we took revenge for Maehara-san, Diary? Yeah, that one. Karasuma-sensei was livid when he found out. He throughly scolded us while we sat there with our heads hung low. We better not pull anymore stunts like that again... But we're talking about Koro-sensei. Trouble will always_ _find you in novels or comics. Might as well go with the flow. Chances are class E will learn more about Koro-sensei that way. Chika will learn more about the others also. Do you think Chika is getting closer with everyone? Chika hopes so._

 _Toshiko-nee is very busy lately. Chika hope she will not overexert herself. Not to mention this is the rainy season. Hopefully no one will catch a cold... Though a sick Koro-sensei will be easier to kill. Chika saw him sneezed one before. Maybe we should do research on octopuses. The possibility of Koro-sensei actually an overpowered octopus is not ruled out. Chika will have to borrow Toshiko-nee's laptop. Remind Chika to delete the browse history, Diary._

 _Fuwa-san said that if this is a manga, the tales of Class E will be classified as shounen. Chika better look up for more mangas then. Chika wonder when the last time she read manga... or watch anime... Chika don't think she will think about such things... If Chika still lives with Father or Mother... What a terrifying notion. Haven't heard from those two in a while. Must be busy with legal process. Or work. Those two are workaholics after all. Maybe Toshiko-nee also have their workaholic genes. Same goes to Chika..?_

 _Anyways, time for Chika to study. Goodnight Diary._

* * *

 _June X 20XX_

 _Okay Diary._

 _This entry is a whopping one._

 _You've been warned._

 _Here goes nothing._

 _Today is raining as well. Have been since dawn. Rainy days are no good for Class 3E. Aside from the leaking, the lack of lighting makes reading even more difficult. The old buildings only have old lightbulbs/fluorescent lights. We must depend on the sun to provide the class lighting. The darkness makes the building even more eerie. Think about it Diary. An old school building in a remote area, surrounded by woods and animals, its inhabitants trained to kill... There's also a yellow octopus... Not that Chika believes in ghosts, but a ghost Koro-sensei will be even more troublesome to deal with._

 _Chika's day started with an email from Karasuma-sensei. He informed us that the second transfer student will come in today. Naturally we are intrigued. Koro-sensei seems pleased that the number of students in Class E will increase. More comrades-in-arms for us he said. Hara-san asked Ritsu if she know anything about the second transfer student. She told us that initially, they were to be scheduled to enter Class 3E simultaneously. Ritsu will cover long distance shooting and he close-quarters combat. They would drive Koro-sensei to a corner. However they do not go through with the plan for two reasons. One, his adjustments took longer than expected. Two, Ritsu's ability is insufficient to be his support due to the overwhelming superiority of his ability as an assassin. They will commence their mission separately. Hence why Ritsu is sent to Class 3E first._

 _Someone stronger than Ritsu... Makes you wonder what kind of person is he... You think so too, right Diary?_ _Since Ritsu is the world's most hi tech AI, the new transfer student must be as or more weird than her. Since Ritsu use a 'he', it must be a boy. A humanoid boy at least. She'll tell us if the transfer student a cyborg or something._

 _It was then the door slide open. The timing is impeccably perfect. Either it's a creepy coincidence or the transfer student want to make a very powerful first impression. A man (or a very tall teenager) stepped into the classroom. Clad entirely in white, the only skin we can see from him are his wrists and neck. We can't see his face either, thanks to the piece of cloth hanging over his mouth. He surprised us by summoning a pigeon, of all thing. A basic magic trick. He introduces himself as Shiro. Judging from his voice, he really is an adult. Shiro-shi is the acting guardian of the transfer student, like Ritsu's developers. It's written all over him that Shiro-shi is 'someone to keep an eye on'. Shiro-shi may dress in white but that hardly hide the sinister air he have around him._

 _Koro-sensei is so spooked, he turn to his liquid form and back up all the way to the upper corner._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #15: He gets taken in by rumours_

 _Shiro-shi seems amused with his antics. He gave Koro-sensei a large package of yokan as a present. For the sweet toothed Koro-sensei, it's the best gift to win him over. Koro-sensei perked up at that. It might be part of an act. Class 3E have seen so many things so far that it made us think twice about everything. Or at least, that's what Chika thought. Karasuma-sensei is watching from the window. Shiro-shi asked if the seat between Chika and Ritsu is empty. Koro-sensei answered no..._

 _BAM_

 _A person just walk through the wall. Not phasing through like a ghost._

 _He. Freakin. Made. A. Hole. On. The. Wall._

 _Reminds Chika of that pop song 'Wrecking Ball'_

 _Anyways!_

 _Shiro-shi introduced the boy as Horibe Itona. Horibe-san is... He doesn't look like a monster. From what Chika can see, he looks like human. He's on the short side, with messy white hair. But his eyes... He have a weird look in his eyes. Chika is not sure what. Everyone think the same thing though. We have another handful one joining our class. He keep muttering to himself about how stronger he is than the walls... Koro-sensei don't know how to react either. You should have seen his face Diary. He is neither amused or serious._

 _Akabane-san asked Horibe-san how did he able to stay dry when he doesn't carry anything to shield him from the rain... It was pouring like crazy outside, Diary. Yet Horibe-san isn't wet in the slightest. Horibe-san evaded the question. He get real close to Akabane-san after taking one look at the room. He patted Akabane-san on the head, saying that since he's weaker than he is, Horibe-san wouldn't kill him. Akabane-san don't look amused. Who would? Using the word 'kill' is the norm in this classroom... But when a stranger say it to you..._

 _Horibe-san walked up to Koro-sensei. He is challenging him you see. The strongest individual in this classroom is Koro-sensei, in order to prove his strength, Horibe-san have to kill him. Koro-sensei didn't think much of it, casually eating the yokan. Then Horibe-san pull out the same yokan from inside his blazer... Here comes the bomb, Diary._

 _Koro-sensei and the new transfer student are brothers._

 _You read that right Diary. Koro-sensei and Horibe-san are brothers. Blood brothers even. Horibe-san challenge Koro-sensei to have a full out match after school in the classroom. After that, he and Shiro-shi leave the room (he didn't come back until 3rd period)._

 _The whole class exploded to chaos. Everyone demand a full explanation from Koro-sensei. To start with, humans and octopuses are completely different. Mimura-san made a very good point there. Koro-sensei fervently deny any of it. He told us that he's an only child and wanting a little brother will complicate things with his parents. Maybe this is proof that Koro-sensei have a parental figure at least..._

 _Horibe Itona-san is... well, weird don't even begin. He certainly leaves a very powerful first impression. He didn't do anything until lunch... He don't pull out his notes or anything. Just... Staring at Koro-sensei. At least he didn't flat out attack Koro-sensei and disrupt our studies. The reason he leave the class earlier is to but sweets for lunch. There's a pile of those on his table, and he actually ate them all. His sweet tooth is just like Koro-sensei..._

 _They even brought the same gravure magazine... These two even have the same taste in big breasts... Okajima-san also brought the same magazine (he claims that all men are brothers when it comes to liking big breasts.) If this were a normal classroom, such magazines are already confiscated... Both of them are also hard to read. Koro-sensei always smiling and Horibe-san is flat... Like Chika..._

 _Fuwa-san theorised that those two are princes from a country of octopuses. Their father was the king, making them the princes of said country. One day, the neighbouring kingdom declared war on them. When the situation at hand turn to the worst, the kind ordered his sons to escape. However the brothers were separated along the way... Too many holes in her theory. Chika is sorry Fuwa-san. If the story is up to Chika... Chika will say that Horibe-san really is not human, but an octopus like Koro-sensei. He is granted a human form by his parents (it could be Shiro-shi) after Koro-sensei went rogue or something... That means Koro-sensei is born on Earth? Or is there a secret society live in space? There are researches about wether or not human populace can live in outer space. Maybe Koro-sensei and Horibe-san is the byproduct of that...?_

 _Let's fast forward to after school. Shiro-shi request that we make a ring of desks to give the two more space. It's like a wrestling match. Two rules will be applied on each combatants. One, the combatants are not allowed to step out from the ring, resulting execution on the spot if he did. Two, causing harm to spectators also means defeat. On Shiro-shi's mark, the fight starts._

 _Koro-sensei's tentacle arm is cut off right from the start._

 _But that's not the most surprising part Diary... Here comes an even BIGGER bomb._

 _Horibe-san have tentacles on his head._

 _Five white tentacles whirling around._

 _This means Koro-sensei and Horibe-san are similar beings._

 _Koro-sensei's shock is off the charts... Not over his cut off arm... But Horibe-san's tentacles. His face went black... The sign of deep trouble. Shiro-shi won't give a definite answer, just confirm that Koro-sensei and Horibe-san are brothers. Since Koro-sensei have no idea about Horibe-san... It's safe to say that someone experimented on Horibe-san... Maybe that's why he's so angry?_

 _In the middle of the fight, Shiro-shi shot beams of light on Koro-sensei. Upon being hit by those weird light, his shoe body went rigid. Shiro-san explained to us that it's a pressurised beam that will cause Koro-sensei's cells' viscosity to increase. Chika wonder if Class 3E is able to make similar construction? The beam is working perfectly well, because in that moment, Horibe-san is able to give multiple attacks. Unlike Koro-sensei's punches, his tentacles are much more stronger... He is able to make holes in the floor. Koro-sensei is able to escape unscathed by using his shedding technique. He latched onto the ceiling lights in order to catch a breath._

 _Shiro-shi claims that he and Horibe-san knows every single weakness he has. And they are not wrong to make such claims. Shiro-shi said that moulting consumes more energy than it would seem. As a result, Koro-sensei's speed plummets immediately._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #16: The time right after molting_

 _Restoring destroyed tentacles also consumes energy. Chika's kinetic vision is not that impressive but she notice how slow Koro-sensei have become compared to his normal speed._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #17: The time right after regenerating_

 _By Shiro-shi's calculations, Koro-sensei's physical performance have decreased twofold. Roughly equal to Horibe-san's. Also how well one uses their tentacles is influenced by their mental state. The flustered Koro-sensei fend off a composed Horibe-san... It's apparent that his tentacles almost couldn't keep up. It's obvious that Koro-sensei is in a great disadvantage here. Shiro-shi using his special beam again further making the situation worse for Koro-sensei. His foot tentacles are cut off. To regenerate them back will cost him even more energy._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #18: His body goes rigid when bathed in by special beam of light._

 _They are able to kill him._

 _Chika realised that. If they kill Koro-sensei, the world will be saved... But the 10 billion will be all taken by them... Not to mention they are strangers... Everyone share the same frustration. Chika do not doubt. We want Koro-sensei to be killed by our hands. We are barely grasping at his tentacles... And some weirdos just swoop in... But our goal is not to beat these guys. Our goal is to kill Koro-sensei. But how are we able to help Koro-sensei here? We don't have fancy gadgets like Shiro-shi does._

 _Turns out, Koro-sensei don't need our help. How did he do that, Diary? Well, he grabbed our Anti knives right under our noses and scatter them on the floor. When Horibe-san's tentacles hit the floor again, they got destroyed instead! His tentacles are the same with Koro-sensei's, so they share the same weaknesses! Horibe-san doesn't seem to realise this. In that one second he let his guard down, Koro-sensei have trapped him in his old skin. He threw Horibe-san out of the window. Don't worry Diary, Horibe-san is all right. Koro-sensei's skin can withstand even explosion remember? Horibe-san is strong, no one can deny that... But our teacher is more cunning._

 _According to the rules, it's the death penalty or forfeit for Horibe-san. He left the ring. Koro-sensei is so pleased with his victory, green stripes appeared._

 _Horibe-san don't take his loss lightly. His white tentacles are replaced with black tentacles. The tentacles are stronger than his white ones. They cut down the surrounding trees! Chika can see it in his eyes. Horibe-san is loosing it. Before he can attack Koro-sensei, Shiro-shi knocked him out by shooting tranquilliser at him. Horibe-san collapsed on the floor. Chika find it a bit excessive but perhaps it's necessary._

 _Shiro-shi proceed to leave with an unconscious Horibe-san on his shoulder. Koro-sensei tried to stop him but his hand got destroyed instead when he grabbed his shoulders. That white robes are no ordinary clothing, they are made from Anti Sensei fibres. Worry not, Horibe-san will return to class again after a short mandatory vacation... Shiro-shi assured us... But when exactly? Chika have no doubt that their next appearance will cause trouble._

 _The rain stopped right after the two leave the building. It's almost like the nature can feel the animosity in the classroom... Weird huh?_

 _Koro-sensei is extremely embarrassed after the adrenaline wore off. He is better off as comic relief than being a elusive character. Um... Sensei, you're actually an elusive character. He more often that not evade our questions. Hazama-san repeat the cool words he said earlier, making him even more embarrassed. Still, Shiota-san jot this down._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #19: When he returns to normal after a serious situation, he gets embarrassed_

 _Now that Horibe-san made an appearance, we couldn't contain any curiosity any longer. We must know what Koro-sensei exactly is. Koro-sensei found it unavoidable so he decided to tell us... That he is actually an artificially created life form. The class gathered as much so we brush it off. That rules out the alien theory. Which means Horibe-san is created (or modified) after Koro-sensei. But that doesn't answer other questions._

 _Why did he got angry earlier when he saw Horibe-san's tentacles?_

 _Why Koro-sensei were born?_

 _What led him to come to our class?_

 _Koro-sensei don't give us any answers. We must find it ourselves by killing him. That's the thumb rule of this assassination class. Assassin and target. That's the relationship that binds us to Koro-sensei... Chika can't help but think that there's something behind those words. Relationship that binds... Koro-sensei is our teacher and target... Does that mean he won't allow us to see him more than that? Why? Is learning more about his past will jeopardise our mission? Mess our heads? Blur our perspective? Made us hesitate to kill him out of pity? With those choice of words, Chika can tell that Koro-sensei have quite the sappy story._

 _The mystery deepens..._

 _After cleaning up the classroom, the whole class held a meeting. We decided that we should learn even more assassination techniques. We want Koro-sensei to be killed by our hands. Not someone else's. When we brought this up to Karasuma-san, he agreed right away. In fact, he told us to climb up and down the vertical ropes he just set up. 20 metres long!_

 _If we're going to work harder... Chika better get new shoes. Chika's running shoes is ruined by mud and other damages. Not to mention the soles are no good... Toshiko-nee will be pleased. She can take Chika out for shopping again._

 _P.S. The damage Horibe-san left will be fixed by the Department of Defense, so there will be no need to ask Board Chairman! Phew!_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 29 - 32 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 8

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Of course I don't mind! I would love to take you out shopping!"

Toshiko-nee pull her to a bear hug. Chika don't return the hug, she's too busy trying not to suffocate in courtesy of Toshiko-nee's bosom. It was the day after Horibe-san's arrival. Her sister finally have some free time. She will be free until Sunday, but the following week will be filled with busy schedules. It's a good thing that Toshiko is busy. That means they will have a lot more income than usual coming in. Chika estimates that Toshiko have at least 300,000 Yen net income per month. When she's doing really good, one million yen is achievable. Chika don't know exactly how much her sister have saved up, but it must be a lot.

"I'm only looking for new running shoes, Nee-san," Chika detangle herself from her sister's clutches. "So please... Don't go overboard like last time." Spending 100,000 Yen in one go. That kind of money can buy you a LOT of things.

"No promises," Her big sister grinned sheepishly. "But seriously Chika-chan. You only have, like, 3 pairs of footwear! Your shoes for school, running shoes, and simple flats. You need more variety!" It's not like Chika have the chance to pack all of her shoes when she's moving in but nothing can stop Toshiko-nee once she's like this. "How about this? I will only buy ONE pair of shoes if you buy at least 4. Deal?"

Chika thought for a moment. A fashionista like Toshiko-nee only buying one shoes... It must be painful for her. But Toshiko-nee can be very serious if she wants to. That's why she have the guts to leave home years ago. If there is one other thing Toshiko love more than shopping... It's shopping for her little sister. Chika know whatever she said, Toshiko won't budge. Sighing, Chika can only nodded. Toshiko grinned and pull her to another bear hug. "A shopping trip with my favourite sister! Yay!"

"Nee-san, I am your only sister."

"Cutest little sister in the world! Yay!"

* * *

 _June X 20XXX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika spent the whole day with Toshiko-nee today. She finally have free time. We went out to buy shoes. Toshiko-nee keep her promise. She will only buy one pair of shoes. In exchange, Chika bought 4 pairs. Running shoes, deck shoes, gladiator sandals and silver low heeled shoes. This is Chika's first time wearing heeled shoes. Toshiko-nee insist I buy one, so in a few years I can wear at least 4 inches. Models must be able to wear more than 4 inches... Nee-san is amazing... Chika heard there's a race event overseas where you run wearing high heels... Toshiko-nee should be Japan's representatives. Chika read from history books before that there's a type of knife named stiletto. Don't you think it will be interesting if Koro-sensei is killed with stiletto shoes? Death by fashion. Maybe add spikes while we're at it..._

 _...Now it sounds like BDSM..._

 _Does Koro-sensei like that kind of stuff? Nah, scratch that. It will be very difficult to explain if Chika look into that sort of stuff._

 _But it's about time Chika start to plan how to kill Koro-sensei... Everyone in Class E have made a move... Except Kayano-san._ _Maybe... Chika should wait until Kayano-san make her move... Out of every girls in class, Chika have the lowest score in assassination... Chika will stick on practising twirling knife for now... It's so much more different than pens... But there's no excuse. Just because you have yet to make a move doesn't mean you put it aside altogether. Chika must at least form a plan._

 _Let's see... So far, our most successful attempt (not counting Horibe-san) was when Koro-sensei was tied up. That means Chika must somehow get him immobilised or his tentacles all tangled up. Preferably both. His punches are weak so he can't exactly destroy many things. Big breasts_ _will be the perfect distraction for him. Maybe if Chika got ahold of Toshiko-nee's special edition photos... But she will question it. Wire puzzled and hot food are tough... Chika will put those on hold for now. Spreading rumours about students in love will lure him out... But on the expense of Chika's classmates... That special beam Shiro-shi have will help delay his movements but sadly we don't have it._

 _Wait... Shiota-san added something not too long ago..._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #14: Hackened plot developments makes him cry_

 _...Not very useful..._

 _Perhaps it is better if Chika postpone until Chika master Chika's style... Let's move on to another subject._

 _Irina-sensei's words got Chika thinking. Remember Diary? She said something about polishing yourself as a woman? Toshiko-nee will prove to be a great helper but Chika is not sure just what kind of woman Chika wants to be... Chika admire Toshiko-nee but there is no way that Chika can be just like her. She have lots of recommendable good points but Chika is not Toshiko-nee..._

 _The chances to dress up is slim. Koro-sensei have sharp noses. Chika bet that he can smell perfume or flavoured lip gloss from foots away. Chika will stick to her mint scented shampoo only. And it's not like there's anyone Chika wants to impress... You know, appearance wise. Toshiko-nee said Chika is cute, but that's just her being a good sister. Kanzaki-san is so much prettier than Chika... And Yada-san's bosom... Kayano-san and Kurahashi-san are more cutesy... Nakamura-san have great fashion sense... In short, Chika lacks a lot more than assassination compared to the girls... All Chika have is her study..._

 _...That thought is depressing..._

 _At least the rainy season is over. Starting tomorrow, the weather will be sunny. Summer is coming. Chika must keep her head up._

* * *

 _June X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The inter-class ball game tournament is here._ _The boys will play baseballs and girls will play basketball. Being Class E, we are not included in the main tournament. Class E have too few members. In exchange, we will be pitted against the respective sports club in exhibition games. Kunugigaoka do not only have smart students, but our school also have great athletes. A student who is good at studying and sports... No universities in Japan would refuse them._

 _Still, the exhibition game is no better than a show. With the entire student body watching, we must battle against the best members of the baseball/basketball clubs. The classes who lost in the tournament, can forget their loses by watching Class E get beaten. It further embarrasses the members of Class E. But this year is different. Thanks to Karasuma-sensei's PE lessons and our assassination lifestyle, we become stronger. For once, we are confident._

 _Kataoka-san become our de facto captain. She come up with many strategies. She's also very athletic. We might be able to win this after all._

 _They boys on the other hand, are restless. Kunugigaoka's baseball club is pretty strong. They are led by Captain Shindou who have attracted the attention of many high schools. Sugino-san (our resident baseball expert) lost his position in the team because of him. That doesn't damper his spirit however. Sugino-san told us that he don't want to lose in the game he loves so much. He wants to form a team with Class E and win. The Delinquent Trio doesn't want to play though, so they ditched us._

 _Koro-sensei is very very excited to be their coach. He made that clear when he dressed up in baseball getup (complete with grass stalk to chew). He want to play the part of a hot-blooded coach for once. Sensei sure love his cosplays._

 _Chika don't know much about Shindou-san. Chika was in the same class as he is last year (Class 2B). Shindou-san is also in Class B this year. He is pretty popular due to his athleticism. His looks aren't too shabby either. Chika heard that he's 180 cm tall now. Shindou-san might reach 2 m by the time he is 18. We mostly spoke when we're in the same group during_ _assignments. Tsuchiya-san once had her eyes on him._

 _The tournament will be held next week. Chika have informed Toshiko-nee that Chika will get home late to practice basketball. Chika is no good in sports... But that doesn't mean Chika won't work hard to support Kataoka-san and the others! Just in time for the new running shoes too!_

 _P.S. Toshiko-nee will have another photo shoot next week. This time it's a sports themed pin up. Crazy coincidence huh?_

* * *

She have a good start that day. A nice serving of pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries, clear weather, the scent of fresh laundry... Chika is in high spirits, so are her classmates. Koro-sensei gave them a pep talk in the morning before they go down the mountain. The baseball and basketball matches start at the same time, so the school body is split to half. One half goes to the sports field, the other go to the gym. Chika went to the gym because that's where the basketball game will be held. It's not like she's purposely avoid the boys from student council who undoubtedly will be at the field along with the male students...

The girls are no better than boys. E girls got jeered at when they gather on the corner to watch the other classes. They are used to it now. Chika ignored the whispers directed at her by her former classmates in 2B and members from student council. Many girls are also talking about Bitchirina-sensei. They compliment/curse her good looks. Bitchirina-sensei ignored them, she's too busy reading the guide book. She must be so disconnected with the normal people... To the point she must read a guide book. Class 3B won the basketball tournament. It's time for the exhibition match. The members of girls' basketball club are all tall and burly. Their muscles are comparable to the boys.

Since this is an exhibition game, a couple of rules are added. The game will have 3 periods, 30 minutes each. Class E can change their players infinitely. The game will end when the score difference is 50 points.

Kataoka-san, Nakamura-san, Yada-san, Okano-san and Hara-san goes first. The game started in their favour. The speed of Class E caught the other team off guard. Okano-san is especially speedy. As expected from the former member of the gymnastic club. Class E managed to score 15 points in the first few minutes. Kataoka-san even managed to do a slam dunk once. Chika hold over mobile Ritsu throughout the game (she have downloaded herself to Class E's phones). Of course, since they are up against the basketball club, their defence is not able to hold them off for long. By the end of the first period, the score is 33 - 28 with Class E on the lead. That surprises everyone.

Second period is much harder than the first. The basketball club tighten their defence. Kanzaki-san switched with Hara-san. Kayano-san said that she's good at games where you throw basketballs in arcades. Chika never been to an arcade before so that bit of information don't really have much effect. The chance to score is slim. In the end of the second period, the score is 45 - 36 with the Basketball Club on the lead. Bitchirina-sensei finally got the hang of the rule at that time.

Third period is much more intense. Kayano-san switched with Yada-san. Smaller players will have more chances of getting away from the tall enemies. However it turned out to be a disaster. Kayano-san got so distracted with the basketball members' big bosom she hold the basketball too long without dribbling or passing it. She got so distracted so many times, they end up losing. The score if 56 - 40. At least they don't have 50 points differences.

They are disappointed, sure, but at least they put up a good fight they are proud of. Now to see how the boys are doing... To Chika's pleasant surprise, the boys are winning. 3 - 0 in the first inning. Koro-sensei is watching them from afar, disguised as a baseball. He will send signals by changing his facial colour. The crowd are confused of how Class E is in the lead. Chika hope this game won't turn out like the girls'.

The crowds cheers when Board Chairman himself step down to lead the baseball club. According to Araki-san (who acts as the commentator), Coach Terai isn't feeling well. The Baseball Club members are so worried that their performance drop. What a lot of bull. The sight of the Board Chairman still make her stomach hurts though... At least his son isn't around... Not in her eyesight that is. Chika have no doubt that Asano Gakushuu is watching somewhere...

The game resumes. It is Baseball club's turn for defence. Shindou-san is the pitcher, no surprises there. What surprising is the whole members defending from the infield. They figured out that the boys have only practised bunt. This strategy is effective to disrupt the batter's concentration. According to the rules, they are free to stand guard wherever they like as long as it's free zone... Unless the umpire decide otherwise. Unfortunately, the umpire is on their side. Koro-sensei can't do a thing about it. Shindou-san's fastballs are not helping. Bitchirina-sensei have switched her guide book from basketball to baseball.

2nd inning is a disaster. Class E is unable to score points while the baseball club got 2 points. Akabane-san did speak up about the injustice, only to get boo-ed by the spectators. At least Bitchirina-sensei understand most of the rules now. 3rd inning is arguably worse. The Baseball club keep using bunt to hit the ball. The boys always too late to handle the ball, the bases are loaded. The last batter is Shindou, the club captain himself. He looks odd... Chika noted that the look in his eyes are dangerous. Board Chairman must have 'motivate' him. Chika's stomach churned again.

The crowd suddenly gasp. Isogai-san and Akabane-san walk together to the batter spot. It wasn't until they are right in front of Shindou-san's range that those two stopped. Just a few feet away. This is the exact situation from the second inning. The umpire can't say anything this time, so are the spectators. To complaint right now is the same of admitting their favouritism to the Baseball Club. But the boys don't just stop there. This time the girls gasp as well.

Isogai-san and Akabane-san walk up to Shindou-san again. Stopping right in front of him. If Shindou-san swing the bat, he would undoubtedly hit those two!

Chika look away when Shindou-san swing the bat. It' so scary! She can't watch!

"STRIKE!"

Kayano-san suddenly grab her shoulder, "Oichi-san! Look! They're all right!"

Frightfully she return her gaze to the field. True to what Kayano-san said, those two are fine. Not a scratch even. Chika already know that those two are top in their class when it comes to assassination but still..!

Sugino-san throw another pitch again. Shindou-san hit the ball with a swinging bunt. The ball bounced from the ground to the air. Akabane-san easily catch it before passing it to Shiota-san. The bluenette throw it to the 3rd base. Under Isogai-san's instruction, Kimura-san throw the ball to the 1st base-

"OUT!"

 _"G-GAME OVER..! SOMEHOW... CLASEE E HAS ENDED UP BEATING THE BASEBALL CLUB!"_

Chika feel very proud for the boys, with a hint of smugness at Araki-san who is shocked (or deeply disturbed). The girls all cheers (Ritsu even wear a cheerleading outfit). At the back of the crows, Chika found the Delinquent Trio looking shocked as well. This victory might prompt them to be more involved with the rest of the class... Oops the same goes for her too.

* * *

 _July 1st 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today we start wearing summer uniform. Shorter sleeves and no blazer. Okajima start to give the girls perverted looks. Koro-sensei is hardly better... He read gravure magazine right in the middle of class... He have the nerve to change his facial colour to white. Eurgh. Boys..._

 _Chika have to be careful at selecting bras so it won't be_ _see-through... That means Chika is stuck with white or black. No matter, Chika always wear sport bras these days. They are very comfortable... Chika don't have the guts to wear the... more obscene underwear Toshiko-nee picked for Chika... Those are for grown women! Just what is Toshiko-nee thinking when she picked those out..._

 _Anyway, today is fun and kinda weird. Sugaya-san showed up with tattoos all over his arm. Koro-sensei panicked at the sight. He pulled out counselling books about children turning to delinquents..._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #10: He's worried about appearances._

 _Sugaya-san explained that it's called henna tattoos. It's originated from India. The pigment won't come off until a week (Koro-sensei is immensely relieved hearing that). Sugaya-san is really skilled with anything art. The masks he made back then were so convincing. He have some materials left for the henna tattoo, so he offer to do the whole class._

 _Koro-sensei goes first... And his face melted!_

 _Sugaya-san ground some Anti Sensei BB bullets and mixed into the paint. Koro-sensei let his guard down... But the paint won't be enough to kill him. Shame. In the end, the whole class got painted on. Mostly on our arms. Chika also gotten some. It's only on Chika's left arm though. Toshiko-nee panicked when she first saw it. She's cool with it after Chika explained it to her._

 _Irina-sensei have similar reaction when she arrived at class. Since this is summer, she wear even more revealing clothing. So much skin means many more blank_ _canvas for Sugaya-san to draw on. When Irina-sensei tried to escape, she ended up slipped and hit her head. She is instantly knocked out. Both Koro-sensei and Sugaya-san take this chance to draw on her. Sugaya-san's drawing is beautiful as always... Shiota-san informed Chika that Sugaya-san stand out because of his artistic tendencies... Not in a good way... On top of being branded as a delinquent, he don't have good scores... That's how he landed in Class E._

 _But if you can see how talented he is... Chika knows that Sugaya-san will become Japan's no.1 artist. His paintings are so beautiful... Sugaya-san draw on Irina-sensei's right arm. Irina-sensei won't complain... But Koro-sensei... He drew a 4 coma comic of all things! On her left arm!_

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #20: He can only draw simple pictures._

 _The two sides don't match at all... Sugaya-san tried to fix it by adding more drawing but Koro-sensei don't want to lose. He ended up drawing on her face... The result ended as well as you imagine, Diary. Irina-sensei absolutely hated it. She shot the classrooms with real guns and bullets. Koro-sensei caught all those bullets while Sugino-san tried to restrain her from behind. The rest of us ducked under our desks. The teachers stopped when Karasuma-san appeared on the doorway._

 _Chika must say... This is a great start for summer... But that means... We only have 8 months left to kill Koro-sensei._

 _Class E must step up our game, and soon._

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 33 - 37 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 9

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _July X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Much to Chika's surprise, there are not a lot of shenanigans going on today. Not from the students at least. Sure, there's assassination attempts on Koro-sensei but today went by peacefully... Koro-sensei do something whacky to teach us, Irina-sensei give kissing lessons during English period, Karasuma-sensei being attacked by students... Chika is ashamed to say that she is yet to hit Karasuma-sensei. Koro-sensei built a sand Taj Mahal this time._

 _That doesn't mean there's nothing going on though. Shiota-san got hit by Karasuma-sensei. Don't worry Diary, Shiota-san is fine. Karasuma-sensei just put too much force when he pushed him. That never happened before... Chika wonder why now...?_

 _Kurahashi-san invited Karasuma-sensei to have tea with the whole class after school. But he turned down the invitation... Like he have no opening in assassination, there's no opening with his private life. But what right does Chika have to comment that? Koro-sensei assures us that even if he's here only because it's his job, the blood of a splendid teacher flows within his veins as well. Does that mean Karasuma-sensei is a better teacher than Irina-sensei? Maybe there's just different kind of 'good' and 'bad' in this occupation. At least Irina-sensei is open to us... Too open unfortunately._

 _Still, Chika feel a little bad for Kurahashi-san... It's clear to everyone (maybe not to Karasuma-sensei) that she have a major crush on him. Mangas and light novels often have teacher-student relationships in it... But real life is not the same with the books. Chika can see why Kurahashi-san fall for Karasuma-sensei though. He's handsome, strong, kind (in professional sense), supportive to us. He never give us condescending looks or words. Unlike the teachers in the main building... Not to mention he balances out Koro-sensei's and Irina-sensei's antics._

 _Okay, Chika will admit it. Chika have a crush on Karasuma-sensei... But all girls (maybe not Hazama-san) have a crush on him too. Not as big as Kurahashi-san's though... Still... Chika is pretty sure this 'crush' is not 'love'. Chika just knew... Weird huh..? Chika wonder if Irina-sensei have a crush on Karasuma-sensei as well._

 _So... Did we end up going to have that tea after school? The answer is no. Why? Chika will tell you now._

 _Class E have another addition coming in today. No, Diary. It's not another transfer student. The Ministry of Defence send another personnel to assist Karasuma-sensei in PE. His name is Takaoka Akira-sensei. He brought with him lots and lots of sweets (and drinks). He even admitted being a sweet lover. Honestly Diary, you would mistake him a shopaholic for sweets. He bought so much sweets like Toshiko-nee with fashion. No, really... Even the sweets are from expensive stores. He planned to empty his wallet from the start so there is no need for us to hold back. Takaoka-sensei insist that it is not a trap. He just want to get along with everyone. Plus, food tastes better when you sit around and eat it with everyone._ _He immediately won over Koro-sensei when he offer him some of the cakes. Hara-san commented that he is just like a_ _neighbourhood father figure. Takaoka-sensei went so far to call us family because we're in the same classroom. He have no problem with slinging an arm around the boys, playfully headlock them._

 _The class ended up spending the afternoon with Takaoka-sensei, eating sweets. Afterward we play soccer._ _Takaoka-sensei seems to be a laid-back guy, the polar opposite of the serious Karasuma-sensei. But Chika is still feeling nervous. Is this what a father figure is like? Chika can't imagine Father acting like Takaoka-sensei..._

 _The sweets are really good though._

 _Chika wonder what tomorrow's PE lesson will be like...?_

 _P.S. The henna tattoo have wore off... Irina-sensei is very very pleased._

* * *

Akabane-san ditched PE again. Chika noted as the whole class sit down on the grass, waiting for Takaoka-sensei's instruction. Akabane-san did keep his distance with Takaoka-sensei yesterday, maybe he don't trust him? Or maybe he's just too lazy. To be honest, Chika still feel uneasy as well. Everyone is eager for the lesson. Maybe it's just her being weird. Karasuma-sensei is watching them from the building. Chika saw Koro-sensei flew away earlier on. Usually he stick around in the sandbox when Karasuma-sensei teach...

"Okay, everyone's here! Well then, from today onwards we'll start our new PE class!" Takaoka-sensei said excitedly. "I think it might get a bit harsh but... When we're done, I'll treat you guys some tasty snacks again!"

"You're just saying that because you want to eat them right?" Nakamura-san teased their new teacher.

"Pretty much~ That's how I got this round," Takaoka-sensei playfully pinched his chubby belly. "And let's decide on a shout to get everyone fired up! When I say '1, 2 ,3' you guys make a peace sign and yell 'Victory!'" He make a peace sign himself.

"Woah, that's pretty old-fashioned. And a rip-off too," the class laughed at Sugino-san's joke.

Takaoka-sensei pouts, "You nitpicker! I'm not ripping off anything off, it's a homage!" The others laughs harder.

When the laughters ended, Takaoka-san pull out a stack of paper. "Now then! Along with a complete overhaul of the training program, Class E's schedule has also changed. Pass this around to everyone."

A new schedule? This is getting weirder and weirder. Chika take one paper before hand the rest to Kimura-san. Immediately her eyes widened. They will only have regular subjects from 9 to 11.50 am. From 12 pm onward to 9 pm, they will have training, training and more training. There's barely any time for lunch as well. 12 straight hours at school? The main building don't allow its students to be in the faculty after 5 pm! What the heck is this!

"This much is a given," Takaoka-sensei said casually, "I got the Board Chairman's approval too. He said, 'The Earth is in a time of crisis, so there's no helping it.'"

 _That awful man!_

"If we follow this curriculum, your abilities will grow by leaps and bounds. So without any further delays-"

Maehara-san cut Takaoka-sensei off, leaping to his feet. "Hold on a second! This schedule is impossible! If this is all the time we get to study, our grades will drop! The Board Chairman **knew that** when he approved it!" He voiced everyone's opinion. "There's no time for us to have fun either! There's no way in hell we can do this!"

 _BAM_

Chika covers her mouth when Takaoka-sensei kneed Maehara-san right in the stomach. He throw him to the grass like some rag doll. Isoga-san is there in an instant, checking over Maehara-san who coughs and holding his stomach.

"It's 'We Will'. Not 'We Can't" Takaoka-sensei said with a cheerful smile. "I told you right? That in our 'Family', I am the 'Father.' Is there a single family in this world where the father's orders aren't absolute?"

This man...!

"Okay!" Takaoka-sensei clapped his hands, "First up is three sets of 100 squats each!" No one moves an inch. "Anyone who wants to quit is free to do so. If you do, I'll use my authority to fill the gap with a new student. There are plenty of strong soldiers who I raised personally with loving care. Even if 1 or 2 of you are replaced, that octopus won't run away." Is he even allowed to do that? Then again, Board Chairman accept an AI... "But I really don't want to do that. You're all my precious family after all," He give the class a fatherly smile, "As a father, I don't want to lose even a single one of you!" He hugged Mimura-san and Kanzaki-san from behind. "Let's save the earth from crisis together, as a family! Okay?!"

Takaoka-sensei turn to Kanzaki-san. "Allright? You'll follow your father, won't you?" He pat her head.

"Well, um... I..." Kanzaki-san looked up and _smiled_ , "I don't want to. I'd rather have class with Karasuma-sensei."

 _SMACK_

Chika winced at the sound. Kanzaki-san fell to the ground. Her cheek is now bruised. There's even a trail of blood on the corner of her mouth. Sugino-san rushed to her side while Kayano-san checked on her.

"You guys just don't seem to get it at all. "Yes" is the only thing I should hear out of you. If you have a problem with that, then how about we let our fists do the talking?" Takaoka-sensei balled his fist and get into a fighting stance. That friendly smile still plastered on his face. "That's your father's forte!" He said cheerfully.

"STOP, TAKAOKA!"

Karasuma-sensei!

Karasuma-sensei run to the field, worry on his face. He must have seen Takaoka-sensei smacking students around. "Are you all right? Is there any pain in your neck?" He asks Kanzaki-san.

Kanzaki-san smiled, despite being in pain. "Karasuma-sensei... I'm okay..."

"What about Maehara-kun?" Karasuma-sensei turned to Maehara-san who still clutching his stomach. He assure him that he's fine but Chika can see that he's still writhing from pain.

"I'm making sure to hold back you know. They're my precious family so that's a given," Takaoka-san said reassuringly but his fist is still balled.

"No" A new voice joined them. Chika feel immense relief when Koro-sensei appears. He place a tentacle on Takaoka-sensei's shoulder. His whole body is red from anger "They are not your family. They are my students."

Takaoka-sensei hardly react at all, "Is that a complaint, monster? I'm fairly certain I was the one put in charge of PE. Additionally, the punishment just now was perfectly within the bounds of a training session. This is all to raise them, in a short span of time, into assassins who will kill you. Or what? You will attack a man who hasn't done a thing to you... Just because his teaching methods are a little different?"

Koro-sensei who take teaching very seriously can't refute. He have different albeit whacky teaching methods as well that normal teachers would look down upon. Koro-sensei can't say anything back. They have no choice. PE lesson must go on. Grudgingly they start their first squat set. Karasuma-sensei give them squats as well, but still in reasonable number like 30. Takaoka-sensei give them 10 times the amount of that as _warm up_. What about knife lessons? Will he hit them as well if they mess up? All with a smile on his face?

Takaoka-san is making rounds, checking if there's anyone who is not quick enough. He grabbed Mimura-san earlier when he falls behind. "That's right kids. Just listen to what your Father told you. Father knows best."

In a moment of impulsiveness that is rare on her, Chika mutters under her breath "...you are not my father..."

"What was that?" Takaoka-sensei grabbed her from behind, by tightening his fist on her hair. "Did you say something, girly?" He get too close to her face. The smile looks like a slasher smile in this distance.

"...Nothing"

Takaoka-sensei stare at her for a moment before smiling wider and let her go. She immediately rubbed the back of her head. Her scalp is stinging with pain. Hara-san, Kimura-san and Takebayashi-san shot her concerned looks.

"...Karasuma-sensei..." Kurahashi-san whimpered.

" **Oi** " Takaoka-sensei is there in an instant, cracking his knuckles. Karasuma-sensei must be a taboo word for him. "Karasuma isn't part of our family. Children who don't rely solely on their father... Must be punished!" He swing his fist back. Kurahashi-san winced and so is Chika. Thankfully Karasuma-sensei grabbed his arm before Takaoka-sensei can punch her.

"Don't... be any rougher with the students," He tightened his grip on Takaoka-sensei's arm. "If you want to get violent, I'll be your opponent." Chika breathed out in relief, the rest of the class also looked on with relief.

Takaoka-sensei pull back his arm. "I told you already didn't I? This isn't violence. It's training." He looked so relaxed as he said it. "I don't intend to fight you with violence. If we're going to have a showdown, it will be as teachers to the very end." If it's a fight... Karasuma-sensei will undoubtedly win..! "You guys haven't accepted me yet either, right? Your father's reluctant to continue like this too." He pulled out an Anti Sensei knife from inside his jacket. "So how about this! We'll decide things on this! Karasuma, choose one student you would recommend out of those you've raised."

 _Huh?_

"They'll fight against me, and if they're able to hit me even once with the knife... I'll acknowledge your teaching methods were better than mine. Then I'll leave their training entirely to you and leave! A man doesn't go back with his words!" Then... They have a chance after all! Not everyone have done it, but some have hit Karasuma-sensei! Chika can sense there's a 'but' coming though... "But of course, if I win I won't allow any further meddling either..." He toss the Anti Sensei knife to the ground. "This isn't the knife we'll be using..." Suddenly, he pull out an object from his bag.

A real blade

"I, a human, am the one you're going to kill. The knife used has to be the real deal." Takaoka-sensei's cheerful smile fully turn to a manic grin.

Naturally, strait-laced Karasuma-sensei refused, "Stop this! They aren't trained or prepared to kill a human! Even if they hold a real knife, their bodies would just freeze up and they wouldn't be able to stab at all!"

"Don't worry. Even if they stop just short of cutting me, it'll still count," Takaoka-sensei said casually. "I'll be unarmed too, so you couldn't ask for a better handicap."

That's... True... But there is no one here that don't have what it takes to use a real blade. Isogai-san and Maehara-san who have hit Karasuma-sensei will have better chances but Maehara-san is compromised due to being attacked by Takaoka-sensei earlier. He knows exactly how strong his hits can be. The devious Akabane-san is not here either. Since he is from the same elite forces with Karasuma-sensei, defending against a junior high student is easy for Takaoka-sensei. It's wether or not they are mentally prepared for this. Chika don't doubt that Koro-sensei will step in when the situation get worse. Even he couldn't possibly condone this...

"COME KARASUMA! CHOOSE ONE! If you don't like it, then obey me unconditionally!" Takaoka-sensei brandish his blade, "Will you abandon the students, or present one as a sacrifice?! You'll be an awful teacher either way! HAHAHAHAHA!"

This man... Chika balled her fist. She never feel this angry before. To have this much _hatred_. This man waltz in into their classroom, playing father, forcing them to play family. Maybe part of her anger stems from her own issues with her father, but Chika don't really care about that at the moment. This... This monster is going to destroy them. She can't let that happen. But frustratingly, her power is nowhere enough to beat him.

Takaoka-sensei throw the blade to Karasuma-sensei's feet. He calmly pick it up before turning around to face them. This is it. The moment of truth. Who will Karasuma-sensei choose?

Shiota-san.

Everyone's eyes bulges in surprise. Why Shiota-san? His knife work is average at best and don't even get started with his physical strength. Chika knows that he's quick on his feet. Not as much as Kimura-san (the fastest member in their class) but quick nevertheless.

"If I must choose, then it would probably be you but," Karasuma-sensei offer him the knife. "Before you answer, I want you to listen to my thoughts on that matter. As part of the same group entrusted with the mission of saving the Earth... I think of all of you as fellow professionals. As professionals, I believe in the barest minimum you should receive in compensation is the guarantee of a normal middle school life."

Karasuma-sensei... He thought of them that way? He really care this much?

"That's why there is no need for you to force yourself to take this knife. I will endeavour to request... that Takaoka maintain that 'compensation'"

Takaoka-sensei chuckled derisively. "If you bow down to me dogeza style, I'll consider it Karasuma."

Chika itched to shoot him but that thought flew out of the window when Shiota-san accept the knife.

"I'll do it."

The whole class can only watch in anticipation as both side prepares for the match. Karasuma-sensei is whispering instructions to Shiota-san while Takaoka-sensei took off his jacket. He is clearly ready, judging from his confident fighting stance. Koro-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei are watching from the distance. Silence reigned over as the two opponents stare at each other. Takaoka-sensei have a smug smile on his face. Shiota-san is staring at the blade in his hand. It won't be weird if he start to panic over the possibility of fatally injuring Takaoka-sensei. Shiota-san take a deep breath. Suddenly he lower his blade. He calmly approach Takaoka-sensei with a smile on his face. So calm... So... _Normal_. As if he is walking to school. He's _smiling_ for goodness sake! Takaoka-sensei is thrown off guard. That's why when Shiota-san softly bumped into him, he hardly reacts.

That's when he swing the blade to his neck.

Takaoka-sensei move backwards in order to avoid the blade. Shiota-san pull the back of his shirt, causing him to fall. Shiota-san, in a swift and not mention smooth movement, got behind him and cover his eyes. The blade pressed against his throat.

Shiota-san look up to Karasuma-sensei, suddenly looking a bit lost, "Was I not supposed to use the back of the blade, Karasuma-sensei?"

Chika feel a chill on her spine. Not an excited chill... But a chill of horror.

"That's enough!" Koro-sensei took the blade out of Shiota-san's hold. "The match has been decided, Karasuma-sensei." He start to chew on the blade. His teeth easily crush the metal, "Seriously... Making a student carry a real knife. You must be out of your mind. And what would have you done if he'd gotten injured?" Despite his words, Koro-sensei looked smug. Chika don't doubt he will jump in to save Shiota-san if the situation turn worse. Everyone else rush to Shiota-san's side, cheering. Maehara-san slapped him in order to make sure it's still Shiota-san. Chika keep her distance. She still couldn't shook off the chill she had earlier. Karasuma-sensei have conflicted look on his face. He must be surprised as well. For others it might be awesome but that might not be the case for adults. Bitchirina-sensei have a similar look on her as well.

Takaoka-sensei loomed over Shiota-san from behind. The enraged expression he has is terrifying. "You little brats... Turning against me, who is practically your father... You're that pleased over that fluke of a win, are you?" He growled menacingly. "One more match! This time, I definitely won't let my guard down! I'll smash both your spirits and bodies to pieces!"

Shiota-san calmly turn around to face him. "If we fought again, I'm sure I'd be the one to lose. But Takaoka-sensei it should be clear that Koro-sensei is our 'homeroom teacher' and Karasuma-sensei is our 'training instructor.' That will absolutely not change. I feel that Karasuma-sensei, who devotes himself to being professional, is much kinder than Takaoka-sensei, who forcefully passes himself off as a father. We're grateful that you gave your all trying to make us stronger, but I'm sorry. Please leave." Shiota-san bow down to him.

Chika feel like smiling. Those words... Well said Shiota Nagisa-san.

Takaoka-sensei don't take it well though, "You think... I'll just listen to this crap... For a lowly brat... To say such things to an adult..." He gritted his teeth. Shiota-san take a step backward when he suddenly lunges toward him. Instead of Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei is there to stop him. He elbowed Takaoka-sensei in the face without even looking. Takaoka-sensei fell to the ground, head first.

"I apologise for the trouble my colleague has caused. Don't worry about the rest. I will negotiate with the higher ups so I'll be to serve as your sole training instructor. If it becomes necessary, I'll even threaten them with a gun to get their agreement."

Karasuma-sensei... Chika's heart swelled in happiness.

And then _he_ appears.

The Devil himself, Board Chairman Asano Gakuho. He is standing over the flight of stairs connecting the sports field and old school building. As usual, he have a business smile on his face. How long have he been standing there? Have he been watching them? It couldn't be that he set up security cameras in the old campus? Would he go that far?

Chika's stomach start to hurt.

The students parts, giving him a path "I came to see the state of affairs, as the proprietor. I was interested in the new teacher's abilities you see," He crouch down next to Takaoka-sensei. "But you know Takaoka-sensei, your class was horribly dull." Board Chairman get real close to his face, touching his chin even. Chika shudders at the sight. Board Chairman really have no qualms of invading other people's spaces... "Fear is a necessary element of instruction. A top-notch educator would know how to use that fear skilfully and efficiently. However, the sort of teacher who can only cause fear through violence... Is even less than third-rate. Once you lose to brute force weaker than your own, your lessons are stripped of all persuasive power." Board Chairman shove a paper into Takaoka-sensei's mouth. "This is your notice of dismissal. You will be unable to teach from this point on."

Board Chairman is firing Takaoka! Chika watches on in a mix of awe and horror.

"You at the Ministry of Defense do not have the power to appoint teachers to this school. Do not forget that everything here is under my jurisdiction." Board Chairman stood up, pull out a handkerchief and wipe his hands. Everyone can only look as he leave the school ground, not even reacting when Takaoka sprint passed him out of fury and shame. The whole class cheers in joy. The Board Chairman is still scary but he do something decent once in a while... That's still scary though. Her stomach calm down when Board Chairman is completely out of sight.

Chika noticed that Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei is in a deep conversation. Karasuma-sensei still look pretty shook up. Must be about Shiota-san... Their conversation is cut short when Kurahashi-san and Nakamura-san approaches them.

"By the way, Karasuma-sense~ Thanks to the students' hard work, you were able to return as the PE teacher sooooo," Nakamura-san grins. "Shouldn't we get some sorta special award?"

"Yeah~ Takaoka-sensei would give us a bunch of sweets for being so good~" Kurahashi-san clasped her hands.

Karasuma-sensei stare at the students for a moment before smiling. Karasuma-sensei! Smiling! He look so handsome... Karasuma-sensei pull out his wallet. "I don't know a thing about sweets. I've got my wallet out so tell me what you want to eat when we get to town." The whole class cheered. Karasuma-sensei may not be able to afford the sweets Takaoka-sensei bought but when you sit down and eat with someone you care about, it's more delicious than some high end confectionary. Chika should order something light... Board Chairman upset her stomach earlier. It appears the whole class will go have tea in town after all.

The sweet tooth Koro-sensei also want to join, "Nyuaa! Sensei wants in on that reward too!" He's drooling.

"Huh? What did you do to deserve it Koro-sensei?" Okana-san asked with a sweat drop on her head.

Sugaya-san joined in, "You really weren't all that involved this time around."

Most of the students ignore Koro-sensei's plea as they head back to the building. Kurahashi-san grabbed Karasuma-sensei's arm, half pulling half dragging him. She looked so happy... Koro-sensei does not give up. He grovels on the ground, following them. It's actually pretty disgusting. He really want sweets that much? Chika know that he's a different organism all together but Koro-sensei's health doesn't seem to be affected by the amount of sweets he consumes. The girls screams when Koro-sensei pick up his pace. He reminded Chika of a bug.

All in all, this is a pretty good day. She will have quite the entry to write in her diary...

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 38 - 42 in the manga.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 10

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _July X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The temperature have picked up. Now it really start to feel like summer. At times like this Chika really miss the air condition in the main campus. The old campus is unforgivingly hot! Outside. Inside. There's hardly any differences. It's so humid everyone is sweating bullets. Chika having her period at the moment does not improve things. Even Koro-sensei is affected._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #21: Heat Fatigue_

 _He went to the Arctic to cool off after school. Boo him!_ _We live in a humid subtropical climate so there isn't a thing we can do but to tolerate it. Summer means swimming lessons. For Class E however, it's hell. The pool is in the main campus so we must go down the mountain and then climb back again. Under the blazing sun. It's the so called 'Class E Pool Death March.' And we have yet to count in the possibilities of other students mocking us while we were there._

 _Maehara-san suggested that Koro-sensei carry us to the main building. He could, but that will blow his cover. Not everything can be solved with Mach 20 speed, no matter how convenient it may sound. Chika wonder if Toshiko-nee is faring better than we did. She's having a lot of outdoor photo shoots lately. Chika hope she won't catch any heat fatigue. Toshiko-nee have made sure Chika diligently use sunblock, lotion, scrubs, toner, cleanser and all sorts of stuff. She even bought body mist for both of us. The body mist help to cool off so Chika won't complain. Toshiko-nee explained it to Chika about body mists. Their primary function is to hydrate or moisturise your skin. Chika got PINK School Supplies Body Mist Set from Victoria's Secret. So Chika can choose. Chika prefer the Clean & Fresh one. Occasionally the Total Flirt._

 _Ahem, back to swimming lesson._

 _Koro-sensei told us to change into our swimming attire. We headed to this stream at the other side of the mountain. According to Chiba-san, the stream is about ankle-deep. At most we will be able to splash water on each other. Chika don't bother to change for above reason. When Koro-sensei asked, Chika whisper the reason to him. He immedietely splutters before calling everyone else to hurry up._

 _Hm... Should Chika list it down as his weakness?_

 _Anyway, we headed to the other side of the mountain. Do you know what awaits us there?_

 _A POOL!_

 _Koro-sensei has dammed up the small stream, turning it to a pool (or a large spring). He even prepared two 25 m swimming courses and pool_ _benches. During off-season, the water will be drained out, reverting the pool to its previous state, allowing the students to observe fish and other lifeforms. To top it off, no chlorine! The accumulation of water takes about 20 hours. So that's what he mean that not everything can be solved with Mach 20 speed... All it takes is 1 day for its creation, 1 minute to get there, and 1 second to jump in._

 _Why must Chika have a period now? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 _Blame it on the PMS. Or Chika's uterus. Damn the biological process of shed the linings of uterus and clean the womb from the old eggs. Damnit_

 _Chika grudgingly watch the others from the benches. Yada-san, Hayami-san and Kurahashi-san is playing water volley with Koro ball. Okajima-san is snapping pictures of the girls (Pervert). Hazama-san is reading a book at the bench next to Chika. Kayano-san who is terrible at swimming is floating away with the inner tube she brought with her. Nakamura-san and Okana-san are double checking if Shiota-san really is a boy. (Chika admit that she thought he's a girl at first). Koro-sensei changed to a lifeguard swimsuit, complete with the swimming cap and whistle. He even prepare a lifeguard chair._

 _As an avid cosplayer (like Ritsu who likes to change her clothing according to the occasion), he acts like a true lifeguard. He reprimand Kimura-san when he's running at the poolside, confiscating Okajima-san's camera, scolding Nakamura-san and Hara-san for holding their breath underwater for far too long, Sugaya-san showing off his henna tattoo, etc. He even play a song with his whistle. Koro-sensei is so fussy..._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #22: Very strict about poolside manners_

 _Kurahashi-san playfully splash water at him, asking him to join in. Koro-sensei's reaction? He shrieked. Shrieked like a little girl. Akabane-san swim over to his spot. With a devious grin, he start to shake the chair, sending Koro-sensei to a panic. The same thought popped in our head. The sight of his tentacles swelled after getting in contact with water confirms it._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #23: He can't swim._

 _This is the most useful weakness to date. Koro-sensei try to play it cool by casually eat his kick board shaped fugashi but none of us are fooled. Water really is his weakness._

 _Our thoughts are cut short when Kayano-san fall over from her inner tube. Luckily Kataoka-san is there to save her. Chika remember that she was in the swimming club... Out of all of us, she have the best chance to kill Koro-sensei in the water. After school, the whole class except the Delinquent Trio_ _gathered to hold a strategy meeting. We discussed our findings so far. Koro-sensei bloat when there's a lot of humidity. The only places that swell up are hit by Kurahashi-san's splashes. We conclude that when his whole body temporarily swell up with water, it won't be enough to kill him. On the other hand he will have a hard time to move around. Not as good as Shiro-shi's special beam but better than nothing._

 _Here's what Kataoka-san's think. At one point, during this summer, Koro-sensei will be pulled underwater. We'll slow his defensive reaction with knives and guns. When he's bloated and can't react well, students who have been lying in wait underwater will strike. Kataoka-san is confident for that part. She have built in a tiny Anti Sensei dagger into her barrette._

 _Huh... Chika really should think up ingenious weapons like that. Maybe they will become Checkov's Gun(s). Or maybe Chika will make it herself. The most important part is to draw Koro-sensei near water without rousing any suspicion. The first step is always important. Kataoka-san will be our leader for this operation. She's so dependable... She even have the nickname 'IkeMegu'. Hard not to give her that nickname. Kataoka-san is smart, dashing, and very helpful. Actually, several of Chika's old classmates have confessed to her. Chika heard that because she's so busy tutoring others, her own grades slipped. Maybe she's too dependable. Hm... Still, if Kataoka-san is a boy, it's not hard to see Chika fall for her (him?). _

_Now that Chika think about it, Yada-san keep giving Kataoka-san weird looks. She's also very touchy with her. Hm..._

 _Chika heard that there's lots of couples are born during summertime. It won't be weird if there's hints here and there. Kurahashi-san is crushing more and more at Karasuma-sensei after he saved her from Takaoka. Chika spotted Kanzaki-san the other day blushing a bit over Shiota-san after he defeated Takaoka. Kayano-san is also staring at Kataoka-san after she rescued her back in the pool._

 _It probably won't be the best to get into shippings during swimming lessons, the boys are checking out the girls. Eurgh._

 _Still, Chika won't refuse to see a shirtless Karasuma-sensei... Heh..._

 _Assassination first! Focus on strategy! Snap out of it Oichi Chika! You can write more stories after this!_

 _Must. Resist. Tempatiooooooon_

 _Damn it Period!_

* * *

Sadly, Oichi Chika failed to focus that evening and ended up getting distracted by writing a chapter of KarmaXOkuda, a drabble featuring Kanzaki, and an experimental chapter about Kataoka and Kayano from Kayano's POV.

* * *

 _July X 20XX_

 _Period isn't over yet. It sucks._

 _The heating patch works wonders but it still sucks. Chika really wants to swim in out brand new pool, not dipping your ankles. Irina-sensei is very excited to go to the new pool. Karasuma-sensei forbid her to go to the pool at the main building... So when she heard that Koro-sensei built a pool,_ _she's all fired up. Apparently Irina-sensei have bought a special swimsuit for her summer debut. Hmmm._

 _Okajima-san suddenly entered the classroom in panic. He told us something happened to the pool. When we got there, we found the pool completely trashed. Plastic thrashes, smashed chair, loose ladders. All sort of stuffs. Behind us, the Delinquent Trio snickers. Now, it's bad to point fingers without evidence but Chika is pretty sure that they are (directly or indirectly) responsible for the pool's destruction. Thankfully Koro-sensei is able to fix everything with his Mach 20 speed. Whew!_

 _Koro-sensei use the scrap wood to make a motorcycle model. Yoshida who apparently is into automotive is very excited. Chika must admit, Koro-sensei's wood motorbike is really similar to the real thing. Koro-sensei can do almost anything. Koro-sensei brag that he is a man amongst man. It's should not surprise us if he dabbled in 'manly' hobbies like motorcycles._

 _Terasaka doesn't seem to like the fact that his friends are getting chummy with Koro-sensei. He took out his frustration by kicking the wood motorcycle Koro-sensei have built. Naturally, Koro-sensei and Yoshida are upset. Terasaka don't stop there. You know what he did next Diary? He throw a bug repellant to the floor. The seal broke and gas filled the room. Yuck!_

 _Terasaka said that he's disgusted that the rest of us are being buddy-buddy with a monster like Koro-sensei. Akabane-san point out to him that killing is allowed in this classroom. Why don't just kill Koro-sensei? The two almost got into a fight before Terasaka walk away._

 _Do you think Chika is getting buddy-buddy with Koro-sensei, Diary? Chika don't talk with Koro-sensei much. Chika certainly never allow Koro-sensei visit our home, unlike the others. Koro-sensei never give Chika a ride to other countries either (He once take Isogai-san to Africa). In fact, we don't have share the same interest._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Okay, scratch that Diary. Chika and Koro-sensei loves to observe others. Especially romantic development. What? It's not like Chika is harming anyone... Chika write her fanfics in secret! Unlike Koro-sensei who blatantly show it to everyone!_

 _Anyways, Chika must stop the entry here. Chika must go practice. This time, let's try twirl guns like the cowboys in the west._

* * *

The next day start quite well for Chika. Her period is over, so she can finally try out the new pool. Toshiko-nee praise her cooking during breakfast. The sun is not as glaringly hot as the day before. Chika is looking forward for PE, a rare occurrence. If there is one thing that seem to be quite off, it's Koro-sensei (of course). He's been sneezing non stop since homeroom period and now his nose is runny with mucus. A great way to ruin their appetite. His nostrils are so close to his eyes that it looks like he's crying. Summer cold might be the cause of his leaky nose. Shiota-san did list heat fatigue as one of his many weaknesses.

Chika is sharing her bento with Hara-san (they are sitting together with Fuwa-san, Okuda-san and Kanzaki-san) when Terasaka showed up. Koro-sensei is relieved rather than getting angry at Terasaka for running so late. He's crying for real. Now his mucus is doubled and running all over Terasaka's face. Ew! After Terasaka wipes his face clean with Koro-sensei's tie, he challenge him to come to the pool after school. No doubt to assassinate him. Terasaka finally make his move!

"You lot help out too! I'm gonna knock this fu**er into the water!" Terasaka said to the whole class. Chika exchanged a glance with Hara-san.

"...Terasaka," Maehara-san stood up. "You've never worked with any of us on our assassination attempts, you know. Suddenly going and ordering us on your convenience... Do you think everyone will say "Yes, of course"?"

Terasaka 'tched.' "Doesn't really matter to me if you don't come. When he's through, I'll just take all the reward money for myself." He smirked with confidence. No one moved. Not even his friends, Yoshida and Muramatsu. They must be having a fight or something.

Koro-sensei on the other hand, is so touched that his crying become worse. He cry so much that mucus covers the floor. Gross! Chika wonder what will Board Chairman do if he finds out. Koro-sensei must clean this mess himself! Chika cringed when mucus stick onto her slippers and socks. She must wash those in separate laundry, away from Toshiko-nee's eyes. She'll just say it's her underwear and bottoms that got stained with blood.

Terasaka exit the class, leaving them to clean up the mucus. Bitchirina-sensei curse in her native language as Koro-sensei clean up the mess. The mucus ruined her sandals. Chika hugged her knees as she sit on her chair, watching Koro-sensei cleaning their slippers one by one. She noticed from that Shiota-san is chasing after Terasaka. Chika watched from the windows as Terasaka grabbed Shiota-san's collar. But he let go of him soon after. Wonder what gotten him so rattled...?

...

A few hours later, the whole class minus Akabane-san and Ritsu gathered at the pool. They have changed to their swimsuits and bring their Anti knives with them. Chika fixed her bun a bit before entering the water. When Takebayashi-san express his doubt of Terakasa's ability to knock Koro-sensei into the water, Terasaka harshly kick him. He's such a tyrant... It reminded her of Takaoka actually. Those two do look somewhat alike... Chika shudder at the possibility of Terasaka turning out like that guy.

When everyone is in the water, Koro-sensei step forward. Terasaka aim his gun to his head and pull the trigger.

 ** _BOOM_**

Chika gasped as the water suddenly pull her in. It's a mistake for her to open her mouth. She swallowed a lot of water. The current prove to be too strong to her. Whenever she managed to pop her head to the surface, more waves come crashing. She should have done more warm ups earlier before getting into the water! Something grabbed her around the waist and lift her from the water. It's a tentacle. Koro-sensei! He drop her at the riverbank before rushing to help others.

"Oichi-san?! Are you okay?" Isogai-san help her up.

"I-I'm fine..." Chika try to stand up. "What was that...?"

The look on Isogai-san's face turn grim. "It's Itona and Shiro."

Chika's eyes widened. Those two?! They're the ones who blow up the pool? Isogai-san led her to others. They watch Koro-sensei and Horibe-san battle from the higher ground. The explosion did a great job in emptying the river... The battle is not in Koro-sensei's favour. He is soaked from rescuing the students earlier. His tentacles got all bloated up. It made his movements considerably slower. It will be easy to take him out. Well, easier than usual.

"It's not just because of the water," Terasaka appear from behind a rock. He point to the other side of the bank. "The reason he can't go full power is because he rescued you guys. Take a look above him."

Chika's eyes follow the direction Terasaka pointed to. Her eyes widened. _'Hara-san!'_ Her classmate is dangling on a tree branch. Said tree branch looks like it could snap anytime now. Dread fill her being as Chika's imagination goes wild. When the branch break... And Koro-sensei couldn't save her in time... Hara-san's skull cracked open. The clear river water turn red. Colour drained from her face. Empty eyes staring to space. Chika shake her head, trying to get rid of those images from her mind.

"Since he's paying attention to their safety-" Oh, Chika just Yoshida and and Muramatsu right under Hara-san "-It's preventing him from concentrating even more. That Shiro bastard probably calculated things that far ahead. What a terrifying guy..." The man in question is calmly standing there, observing the (one sided) battle.

"Don't say that so thoughtlessly Terasaka!" Maehara-san step up, looking completely horrified. "Hara and the others are in serious danger! Wait, don't tell me... They manipulated you all into this?"

The delinquent smirk in respones, "...Heh. That's right. Guys with no purpose or vision who act without thinking... Are destined to be manipulated by eggheads." Then his face turn very serious, surprising Chika. "But y'now... I want to be the one to choose who's gonna be pulling my strings... I've had enough of those guys... Turns out I don't give a shit about the reward money either."

"I've got it! Let's forget about rescuing Hara-san!" Akabane-san happily remark. Even going so far to put his fist on his palm. Chika about to snarl something at him when Terasaka beat her to it.

"Oi, Karma. You're screwing around aren't ya?" He grab hold of Akabane-san's collar, vein throbbing on his temple. "Hara's the one in the most danger! She can't exactly move around on her own because she's a porker! And she's so heavy that the branch looks like it'll break!" He pointed to Hara who is still clinging for her life. Not to mention she is just above the fighting. If she fell, she will fell right into the fray. Shiro and Horibe-san will use her as leverage over Koro-sensei.

Akabane-san remains calm. "...Say, Terasaka. This is the same shirt you wore yesterday right? It has a stain on the same spot too. What a slob~ Man, you're just not suited for trickery at all."

"The fuck?!"

Where is Akabane-san heading with all this...?

"But even though nobody's home upstairs, you've got physical strength and the ability to get things done, so working out a strategy that centres on you is going to be interesting." Akabane-san said as he rip the buttons from Terasaka's shirt. Chika can see his abs. Wow... Does everyone in their class have abs? It would be understandable, considering the training they receive from Karasuma-sensei. Chika wonder if the members of Kunugigaoka's sport teams have abs as well...

"Trust me and move as I tell you. Things won't go well otherwise."

...

The plan is relatively simple but it depends on wether or not Terasaka is able to get the enemies' guard down. While he is distracting the two, the rest of the class will sneak around and get close to a body of water. Akabane-san theorise that if Horibe-san have the same ability as Koro-sensei, he must have the same weakness. In this case, it's water. Conveniently, they are surrounded by water. Terasaka will hold down Horibe-san and everyone else will splash water in order to decrease his speed. It will give Koro-sensei the opportunity to rescue Hara-san. Killing students is not Shiro's goal. Them being alive will have a much greater impact on Koro-sensei. Chika wonder about injuring them though.

Chika follows behind Isogai-san who lead the way. They easily run across the rocks without slipping. As they move, Chika glance to the direction of their enemy. Terasaka have caught Horibe-san's tentacles while Koro-sensei have Hara-san safely in his tentacles. Akabane-san use hand signals to alert them. And then, together with everyone save for Kayano-san and Akabane-san, Class E jumped in to the water.

 _ **SPLASH**_

Water splashes everywhere. It take Chika a moment to be able to see everything clearly. They are surrounding Horibe-san. His tentacles have bloated up. Some of her classmates have soaked a tree branch with water. A couple have buckets with them. Chika bend over the water, ready to scoop as much as possible her hands allow. If these two want to keep going, Class E will make in an all out water fight. Chika stand next to Okuda-san. Both of them are the physically weakest members of Class E. Let the boys handle the brute. That being said, Chika feel nervous with Shiro standing above them.

"...We shall withdraw." Shiro finally said after a few seconds of stand off. "The cellular structures which controls the tentacles are heavily influenced by emotion, making them quite the nuisance. Even if we were to annihilate those children... There's no telling to what extent his antimatter organs would go berserk."

Antimatter? Cellular structures?

Chika glanced to Okuda-san, their residence science expert. She have a contemplative look on her face. Yes, they should research more on that. The science of Koro-sensei.

Horibe-san give them one last glare before jumping to where Shiro is standing. Chika let out a breath she's been holding. Gosh, she couldn't have imagine her first time in the mountain pool will be like this. She turn to the bespectacled girl. "Okuda-san?"

Her voice seems to snap her out from her deep thinking. "Oichi-san?" She turn her head to her direction.

"I know that this is a long shot... But do you think you can still get a sample of that weird spray? We still have Terasaka's shirt... Maybe Ritsu can scan the air and get the data... It would be great if you can recreate the spray." Everything to increase the chances to kill Koro-sensei. "It's frustrating to use something Shiro had... But you can't deny that his methods are effective..."

Okuda-san stare at her for a moment before brightening up. "No, no! You're right Oichi-san! This could be a breakthrough! I myself is curious with the chemical Shiro used- Thank you for the idea, Oichi-san!" She smiled at her. Chika nodded, feeling relieved that her idea is something worth thinking about. Now with Shiro and Horibe-san gone...

Chika turn around to see Hara-san rip it out to a nervous Terasaka. Something about porkier build. Relieve flood her being as she realised that Hara-san is unharmed. Before her logic can speak to her, Chika run towards Hara-san and tack her into a hug.

"Wha-" Hara-san stumbled back a bit. "Chika?" Chika don't say anything. She's just bury her head on her shoulders. Hara-san is quite for a moment before returning her hug, petting her head as well. "That was quite a scare for you huh?"

Distinctly, Chika can hear Koro-sensei bawling ( _"Oh what a touching scene!"_ ) and Terasaka yelling something to Akabane-san. And then there's another splash and more yelling. Hara-san pushed her a bit and smiled gently at her. "Action really speaks louder than words... Thank you for worrying about me, Chika." She pet her head again. Chika nodded back, unable to find her voice. Hara-san then grinned. "Come on! Let's join the others!" She said as she pull her hand. Hara-san point to Terasaka and Akabane-san who got into a water fight. Everyone joined in and splashing around.

Elation

That is the emotion she felt for the rest of the day, as everyone play together.

* * *

Today is Sunday.

This week have been a very exciting week, no doubt about it. Koro-sensei creating a pool exclusively for them, Terasaka's betrayal, Horibe-san's second appearance... It all end in a happy note but that doesn't change that Chika is very tired. All those playing in the water left her sore that night. Summer is said to be the season of fun. A season of weirdness in her opinion. No thanks to Koro-sensei. His presence is enough to make Class E weirdness magnet. Wait, Koro-sensei is the embodiment of weirdness. He can't be anything else but weird.

Now that the weekend is here, Chika can finally be in peace...

"Chika-chan, have you used the panties?"

Or not

Chika look up from her frying pan. She is in the middle of making omelet for the two of them. Toshiko-nee is sitting on the dining table, elbows rested on the table. She is giving her a calculative look.

"Nee-san," Chika calmly flipped the omelet. "Of course I wear panties. I would never walk around without wearing any underwear."

"Let me rephrase the question. Have you wear any undergarment other than sports bra and plain panties?"

There is no need for lacy undergarment in training. Karasuma-sensei give them intense training everyday, sports bras are much more comfortable. She don't want to ruin the lacy ones with mud. "...No."

"But why?" Toshiko-nee whined. "You're a 15 year old girl. You should wear something pretty underneath your clothing. It will boost your confidence you know." She winked. "You know that you're wearing a sexy sexy underwear and no one would know. Unless the wind pick up to give you a Marylyn Monroe moment."

She means the iconic image of Marylyn's skirt got raised by the air draft.

Chika put the omelet on a plate. "There's no need to wear expensive underwear to school... And it's not like I want to be alluring..."

"But how will you know which one is your lucky panty if you don't wear everything?" Toshiko-nee pouted.

Chika push the plate to her sister. "There is no such thing as lucky panties."

Toshiko-nee look offended. "Yes, it is! It raise your confidence knowing you're secretly wear a naughty piece. And confidence draw luck! And it will save you from further embarrassment! You won't be wearing cartoon underwear when you're together with your special someone! And when you decide to take it a step further-"

"Stop" Chika pointed her spatula at her older sister. "If I wear one of those panties today, will you stop talking about underwear?"

"I want you to wear all of your nice underwear consecutively for 7 days straight."

"I will wear all of the nice ones till the end of this month."

"Deal!"

With that, Toshiko-nee happily eat her omelet. Chika let out a sigh before continue her cooking. Toshiko-nee handle their laundry so she'll know what she wear and what she didn't wear. Her sister have perfect memory of her closet. At least that's all Toshiko-nee knew. Chika stash her assassination related objects on her study table's drawer. She won't have to worry her sister finding her diary either. She use the one with number lock. Chika always make sure to close her curtains so Koro-sensei won't be able to see her. So far she have never meet Koro-sensei in her neighbourhood but you can't never know.

By the time Chika place her own omelet on the table, Toshiko-nee have finished hers. She gulped down her water before taking the dirty dishes to the sink. "All right, sis. I'm going to meet up with my friends now. Have a nice day!" With a smooch on the cheek, her sister left. Honestly, she wore her out sometimes. Now that her sister is gone, Chika can continue her business. Today she will go to the bookstore to buy a workbook. Finals are coming. No doubt something will happen this time. Maybe wearing a different panty will increase her luck...

After washing the dishes, Chika head straight to the bathroom. 20 minutes later she emerged, body and head wrapped with towel. She head to her bedroom. Now that she promised her sister, she must keep it. Chika crouched to the bottom drawer of her shelves. She stash her undergarments there. On the left side are her usual sport bras and plain underwear. On the right are the fancy undergarments Toshiko-nee have bought for her. Taking a deep breath, Chika browse through the selection she have. After a full 6 minutes of contemplation, Chika pick out a black lace demi cup bra and a matching black string bikini panties. Might as well go all out. Or she will never hear the end of it from Toshiko-nee.

She pick a white high waisted skirt and a light blue sleeveless blouse. Let's try out the gladiator sandals. Satisfied with her appearance, Chika grab her bag and head out.

...

The bookstore in unexpectedly crowded. Not so much that it's completely packed but enough to make her take multiple turns to avoid others. Half of them are probably looking for air conditioning. The summer heat is picking up. Chika herself feel relieved when the cool air hit her the moment she enter the building. She avoided the magazine section. Who knows if Toshiko-nee is on the cover of one if not multiple magazines? Chika would very much avoid the sight of men ogling at her sister's bosom. At least there is no naked picture of her sister. Toshiko-nee have to draw a line somewhere. Hopefully there's no pictures of Bitchirina-sensei either. Chika sometimes saw her in newspaper ads.

The workbook section is thankfully deserted. There's no one else but her. Chika skipped the elementary grade books and head straight to the middle school shelves. There are some that she already had. Some from publishers she never heard off. Some that is said to be really good but very pricey. Chika glance to the high school shelves. Should she buy one of those? No, she still have Toshiko-nee's. Looking up higher, Chika notice a workbook that Takebayashi-san had. He is one of the most studious student in Class E. He even attend multiple cram schools. Chika wonder if one of them is where her mother works at... Pushing away the thought of her mother, Chika tiptoes. If Takebayashi-san had it, chances are this workbook is good. The workbook is high up. Not exactly on the very top, but high enough for her to tiptoe. And still her fingers can't reach it.

Chika about to call an employee for help when a hand appear out of nowhere, grabbing the workbook. The workbook she's trying to reach. Not the ones next to it. That means this person saw her struggling and decide to help her. How nice of them. Chika turn around, ready to thank her helper "Thank y-" She didn't finished her sentence. Chika is too stunned to finish it. The person who got her book towers over her, forcing her to look up. He basically shadows over her. He is smiling down at her (when is he not smiling?). The smile is easy and friendly but his eyes... Violet eyes looking down at her, calculating. Chika has gotten used to those eyes. But months later, she found herself intimidated.

"...Asano-san..."

* * *

 **Fugashi: Dried wheat gluten snack**

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 43 - 49 in the manga.**

 **The ace Asano Gakushuu have entered the story! Let's see how Chika handle her former colleague from the student council!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 11

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"...Asano-san..."

The strawberry blonde boy smiled at her. His violet eyes pierce into her dark blue ones. Chika suddenly feel very small under his gaze. The height difference don't help either. There must be 15 cm differences between them. It appears the younger Asano is alone. He is usually accompanied by his fellow Class A members or the student council. It's actually rare to see him in normal clothing. She is so used of seeing him in their school uniform. How long has is been since they are this close...? Ah, Chika remember. It was when _it_ happened.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Oichi," Asano-san said. That's a straight out lie. Asano-san Gakushuu is someone who always move with logic and never without reason. Of all bookstores in this city, they have to meet here, in this aisle, on this Sunday. Chika have no doubt that this is not a coincidence. But for what reason Asano-san would purposely sought her out...? "It's been awhile hasn't it..?"

Does he mean the last time they spoke to one another or the last time they saw each other? Oichi don't immediately answer. He still have her book... "It is."

Asano-san lowered his arm but do not hand her the book. He look over the cover. "A workbook. You are hardworking as ever, Oichi." Not that it helped her much when she landed in Class E. "How about we catch up over coffee? My treat." Asano-san give her a charming smile. Usually it would work on other people, but Oichi have seen this smile of his too many times now. It won't work on her. She doubt it would work on his closest companions either. They know what his true nature is like.

Chika analyse her situation. They are in public space, and Asano-san is inviting her to another public space. Unless he brought her to a place with privacy. Escaping him is unlikely to happen. Karasuma-sensei's training regime have made her stronger but her current ability won't hold a candle against an ace like Asano-san Slim chances she got. It will be better to listen what he have to say. The great Asano Gakushuu have gone through all the trouble to personally meet her. It has to be important. Even if she refuses, Asano-san won't let her slip away that easily.

"I accept your invitation," She finally answered. If the cool, formal tone bothered him, Asano-san don't show it. He smile wider, pleased. He handed her the workbook. Chika hold it close over her chest. Without much of a word, she turn around and walk to the cashier. Asano-san closely follow her behind. She won't make any sudden movement, and they both knew that. Chika can feel him staring at her back as she pay for the book. Clutching the plastic bag, Chika turn around.

Asano-san is still smiling, almost smug. "I know a good place."

An expensive place. Since Asano is rich, everything he know is high class. The ace won't accept anything less huh? Chika simply nodded. At least she will have something decent in her stomach before dinner tonight... Asano-san open the door for her when they exit the store. Charming. Too bad it's only a ruse. A car is already waiting for them in front of the store. Just where are they going anyway? A high place coffee shop that offer a cup of coffee for 3,000 yen? The chauffeur open the door for them. Chika get in first, followed by Asano-san.

Okay... So far so good... It's not like Asano-san is threatening her or anything... She went with him willingly. So this is not kidnapping. Asano. Jr don't know how to dispose bodies... (Yet)

"You look good," Asano-san said suddenly, catching her attention. "You gave us quite the scare when you collapsed the other day."

 _Not that you particularly care_

"Thank you," Chika simply said. She is not good with small talk. Bitchirina-sensei will scold her for that. Part of her lessons is how to make small conversations... To extract information from the target without them noticing... And seduce them at the same time. Seducing Asano-san The mere thought itself is horrifying. She rather seduce Karasuma-sensei than the boy next to her. Kurahashi-san won't be all too pleased though... Then again, Karasuma-sensei is an adult and Asano is 15 years old. She might have better chances with him...

Asano-san doesn't seem to mind her not talking much. He's used to it of course. "How are your parents?"

Chika inwardly cringed at the question. He just have to bring up her parents now did he? "I haven't spoken to them in awhile." She answered truthfully.

"Why is that?"

Chika keep her eye to the front, "They are too preoccupied with divorce process at the moment."

"Oh," To his credit, Asano-san do not comment on that. "Where are you staying at the moment?"

"I moved in to my older sibling's home"

That surprises Asano-san a little. "I don't know you have an older sibling."

"Lots of people don't," And Chika like to keep it that way. The boy sitting next to her have his ways of finding things, better let him know now. Board Chairman definitely already knew though. About the divorce at least. He have so many connections. Both of her parents are involved in the education field, of course Board Chairman will know.

Asano-san inched closer, but not close enough to invade her personal space. "Mint huh?"

...That actually throw her off guard. "Pardon?"

"Your hair smells like mint. It must be from your shampoo. I never saw you wear perfume before... Or am I wrong?"

Chika never switched her shampoo brand with anything else but even she is weirded out that Asano-san take notice of that. "You're not wrong."

"I'm glad," He smiled softly, "I really like your scent. It's so refreshing, compared to what others use..."

Chika don't make any reply. She's not sure what to say. Then again, she've been using the same brand for 5 years. If Asano-san even remember what her scent is like, he must remember what the other girls wear. He remember every faces of every student in their school, along with their abilities. That's what makes him popular. He knows everybody. Many saw him as friendly because of that. Many girls tried to get closer to him and fail. Chika have stumbled upon girls confessing to Asano-san a few times. But that don't have anything to do with the situation she's in for at the moment...

Asano-san don't say anything else after that. Odd, breaking the ice have always been easy for him. Chika is not sure if she prefer him talking or not. He better not expect her to start the conversation. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. Asano watching her every move while Chika is determined to not meet his eyes. He must be be saving his questions for later. They are not exactly alone at the moment. The chauffeur know better than to spill anything that happen inside this car.

The car stopped in front a stylish building. Chika remember seeing it in a magazine somewhere. The critics raves about this place but the prize is unforgivingly high. The Asanos really don't settle with anything less than the best. The chauffeur open the door for her. Asano-san flash her a smile before entering the cafe first. The interior inside looks luxurious and high class. It reminded her of a hotel. The customers are equally stylish. You can tell in a glance that all of them wear branded clothing and accessories. She even spot a supermodel having tea with her boyfriend. Chika suddenly feel underdressed. Toshiko-nee have her share of branded goods but this is too posh for her taste...

The waiter lead them upstairs. The second floor is practically empty. They are the only customers seated here. There's a small table right next to the balcony. They are seated there. Asano-san sit right across her. The same waiter handed them the menu. Asano-san order black coffee while she cafe au lait. Chika really wish the waiter would stay here instead of heading downstairs. Asano-san have yet to say a word to her. He just stare at her, calculating. He still have a smile plastered on his face. Chika turn her gaze elsewhere. If she continue to look at him, he will see that she's nervous.

"I've been looking forward to talk with you again for a long time...," Asano-san started. "Let's take our time catching up with each other."

Here it comes. Chika braced herself. Bitchirina-sensei's words suddenly echoed in her mind.

 _Lesson no.1: Always maintain eye contact..._

"How do you find Class E so far, Oichi?" Asano-san asked. Chika is careful not to blink. Why Asano suddenly show interest in Class E?

"...It's certainly different from the main building," She answers. That's the truth anyway. People can't even begin to imagine how different Class E is compared to your normal junior high school...

"I imagine so," Asano-san tilt his head. "Say, Oichi. Have you heard about the local rumours lately? There are several of them... About a suspicious person. Eyewitness accounts of a giant yellow octopus flying through the air, a man completely in black buying up all the corner mart's sweets, a young woman with G cups hearing a voice of 'Nyurufufufufu' but finding no one when she turns around. There's also many more."

Crap... He's talking about Koro-sensei! And he wonder why Chika never allow him near her home. Toshiko-nee is a G cup... Not to mention a sexy model at that. Koro-sensei often pop up at his students' homes to give them supplementary lessons... Chances are he'll show up at her place without other goals other than taking a glimpse of Toshiko-nee's bosom. Chika remember how Koro-sensei casually (and shamelessly) staring at Bitchirina-sensei's cleavage.

"All those rumours started roughly at the same time my father take special interest in Class E. I can't help but notice that he have been rather excessive when interfering with Class E's affairs. It couldn't be that Class E is involved in something sketchy... Are you?" Asano-san's eyes gleamed. Chika grasped her skirt tightly. It will take everything in her power to lie to him. She is not as sly as Akabane-san but dear God she will try. For the sake of Class E.

"Those rumours are the kind you would call urban legends. Nothing more," Chika heard about Creepypasta, Koro-sensei certainly fits the bill. "I have no idea why Board Chairman is so fixated with us. As far as I know, he just want our grades to stay at rock bottom." Good... Her replies are all smooth... Keep this up and Asano-san will let her go... Asano-san about to say something when the waiter arrived with their order. The ace don't tear his gaze away from her, even when he's talking to the waiter. Chika wish the waiter would stay longer...

"I think there's more than that, Oichi." He put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded hands. "It's not just my father who are fixated on Class E. You are as well. Why else would you stay at the bottom if there isn't anything that made you stay? You've been working hard in the past 2 years to get into Class A. You started on class C, class B on your second year. You will be in class A this year if it's not for your misfortune during the final exam... You have your chance to leave on the midterm exam yet you didn't. Care explain to me why?"

That's right... Why did she stayed? Chika is used to claw her way up through the ranks. She won't mind to do it all over again as long as she get into Class A by the end of the year... Her old self would. But the circumstances in Class E forces everyone to rethink their priorities. Get good grades... Kill Koro-sensei... Find your second blade... The things the old Chika would never consider... Amongst the whacky things, there are also the normal things. Hanging out with friends after school, eating sweets, talking about manga... Showing other interests than study. What appears to be regular things are so dear to her. Her parents don't really care about her other than her grades. Toshiko-nee is the first to give her a sense of family. Class E give her a sense of normalcy. They made her world grow bigger. Compared to her previous life living in a cramped room, only know how to study... Her life in the present is like fresh air.

She must have spaced out, because Asano-san snapped his finger in front of her to get her attention. "I never see you space out before. Class E must have rubbed off on you..."

"...Yes, perhaps that is the case," Chika take a sip of her cafe au late. Goodness! This is the best coffee she ever had! No wonder the price is ridiculously high...

"You still haven't answer my question."

Better not testing his patience. Chika never seen either Asanos to lose their temper... But she don't want to know now.

"Compared to the main campus... Class E is more capable to help its students grow. I sincerely believe that. Not to mention..." She paused. What she's going to say next will probably make Asano-san's temper flare. She don't know why she think that but she just is. "I really like being in Class E." Chika told the boy in front of him truthfully. Her gaze unwavering. Her voice clear and firm. She will no longer doubt her decision of staying in Class E.

Asano-san violet eyes widened in surprise. Chika don't miss that weird glint in his eyes.

"It sounds like you have grown attached to them Oichi," Asano-san said. His smile look forced. Chika knows that most of the times his smiles aren't genuine but he appears to be struggling to keep his smile on. "I must admit I'm surprised. What is it about them that made you like them? To the point of convincing _you_ to _stay_."

"Honestly? I can't put it to words... You can say Class E have a different quality than the others... Quality you won't find anywhere else." Chika paused for a moment before continue, "Class E is a place that accepts someone who can't smile like me... If there's the slightest chance for me to be able to smile properly... It's because of them."

The smile completely disappear from his face. Asano stare at her with a deep frown. Did her words really affect him that much? Why would he'd be bothered with it? It's not like they are friends to begin with. Former colleagues, that's what their relationship is. Seizing the opportunity, Chika ask him a question before he can say anything else. "Why are you asking me all these?"

"You know me, Oichi. I have a thirst for knowledge... Everything I learn will surely be useful in the long run. And I can't help but notice... How different Class E this year compared to the previous years..." The dangerous glint is back. "I don't quite believe you when you said my father just want to undermine Class E's grades. That man never make an irrational move. Whatever it is he's hiding, I'm sure you know something about it." He lean forward. "And I intend to find out what it is you guys hiding."

"So you can cement your hold over the school, is that it? Including Board Chairman?" Chika inquire. The relationship between Asano father and son have always been... Complicated.

Asano-san smiled at her words. "Correct. You're so sharp, Oichi." He take a sip of his coffee. "I will make my move soon."

That means... The student council or Class A will be their next opponent. Maybe both. Can Class E take them down? Chika knows that their ability have improved in more ways one could imagine but... With Asano-san as the enemy leader, the result will be unpredictable. Their meeting is not coincidental. Asano met her today to extract information from her. He must have had something big planned. Of course he does. This is Asano Gakuho's only son we're talking about.

"Now I will ask you again," Asano-san leaned closer. "Tell me Class E's secrets. Depending on your answer, it will seal the fate of Class E."

The fate of Class E...?

All of a sudden, Asano-san sound very funny. Class E is what seal the fate of the world. The younger Asano have no idea the magnitude of the situation. Or how significant Class E actually is. But he does have a point, her answer will seal whatever plan Asano have in store. It will either make Class E his pawns or his obstacles. Knowing how he will react... Obstacles it is then. Chika finish her cafe au lait. Asano is the one who offer her the coffee here in the first place, he'll be the one paying.

"My answer is still the same. No."

It was then Asano-san fully glare at her. But Chika is not backing down. She changed. She can handle Asano-san. Class E is by no means a pushover. Not _this_ Class E. "I thank you for the coffee, Asano-san." She gather her things. "Unfortunately, Class E is not yours to rule." Not under her watch. "And the thing is Asano-san, you're not even part of the game." In the deadly game called Killing Koro-sensei with the world in balance.

Chika quickly stood up, not letting Asano-san a moment to recover. She paced to the stairs, almost bumping to the waiter in process. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder to check on Asano-san She need to get the hell out of there. It wasn't until she's back in her apartment Chika take a breath. Her heart is thumping really fast. She stood up against Asano! A-S-A-N-O Gakushuu! And she have the final say on top of that! She just achieved the impossible! Maybe Toshiko-nee does know something with thing about lucky underwear...

Now if only they can kill Koro-sensei for real...

* * *

 _July X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Chika is still recovering from the shock of standing up against Asano-san. Yesterday was so scary! Asano-san is stalking Chika! Chika sure hope this won't turn out like one of those psychological thriller movies. Dealing with a yellow octopus is hard enough, no need for an Asano. Chika hope this won't turn to cliched mangas as well. What was the word? Yandere? It will be very scary if Asano Jr. is a Yandere..._

 _The boys in Class E are not like Asano-san... Okay, there's Akabane-san but he's never malicious. Now that Chika think about it, E boys are better looking than the boys from the main building... Save from a few like Asano-san and Sakakibara-san. Chika wonder why is that? Is it to reflect the bad nature the main building boys have? Evil equals Ugly? We will never know. But it's true that many of the boys are attractive. There's Isogai-san, Akabane-san, Maehara-san. Sugino-san and Kimura-san aren't shabby either. Even Shiota-san, in his own androgynous way. They are nice. Akabane-san never pull pranks on Chika (phew). Okajima-san is a pervert. He openly stares but he never touch anyone. Chika wonder what Takebayashi-san will look like without his glasses. Mimura-san is very normal or 'flat' compared to the boys but Chika once heard him chatting animatedly about the upcoming TV drama. Chiba-san never brush his bangs, so no one ever see his eyes. Sugaya-san is the tallest in our class... And he's very good at what he does best, art._

 _Oh My God. Are we seriously talking about boys now? Chika must focus on the exam!_

 _The final exam. The last decisive battle of the 1st semester. Everyone is studying hard these days. Even the Delinquent Trio. Koro-sensei is busy making clones again to teach us. This exam will be different though. This time we're not aiming for the top 50 spot. This time we're aiming for the highest scores in our year for the main subjects. Koro-sensei's tentacle will be the stake this time. Earlier today Koro-sensei demonstrated to us how the decrease of his tentacles results in the decrease of his speed (He even throw in a tragic drama while he's at it). 1 tentacle equals to 20% speed. Get the number 1 spot for a subject, you get a tentacle. This is a huge advantage in assassination He really know how to get us all fired up. Okuda-san is especially thrilled. Science is her forte after all. Chika herself feel confident with English._

 _That's not all, Diary. Shindou-san from the baseball team called Sugino-san today. He told us that Class A held a massive study session. They even reserve one of the conference rooms. The Five Virtuosos are teaching them (Shindou-san even introduce each on of them like an announcer). This must be the move Asano-san told Chika the other day. It appears Class A indeed will be our opponent this time. Chika wonder if this move is entirely decided by Asano-san's or by Board Chairman. Class A is filled with the best students in Kunugigaoka, but the true force in their group are the Five Virtuosos. And Asano-san is the leader, making him our most dangerous enemy this time. It will be difficult to snatch the top spot from him._

 _Still, it is very kind of Shindou-san to warn us about this new development. This must be what they call 'Friendly Enemy'. Getting out of Class E is not our goal but we must defeat Class A in order to assassinate Koro-sensei._

 _Chika better wear the fancy underwear until the exam is over._

 _P.S. Isogai-san made a reservation at the main building's library for this occasion. Chika should made a reservation next semester. Chika actually miss the books there._

* * *

Chika stretched her arms. Her study session have go on for 2 hours now. Now she is feeling peckish. Too bad they have no snacks left in the kitchen. Chika make a note to herself to add that to her grocery list. Toshiko-nee can be a big eater if she wants too but Chika's appetite have increased thanks to assassination training. She must recalculate their expenditure. Maybe Hara-san have recipes to save budgets...

Toshiko-nee is giving herself a manicure in the living room. She looked up when Chika pass the hall. "Oh! Chika-chan! Where are you going this late?"

"I'm going to the convenience store, Nee-san. I'm going to buy some snacks and drinks. Anything you want me to buy while I'm at it?"

Her sister hummed before grinning. "Ice cream please! I'll let you decide the flavour!"

"Ice cream," Chika nodded. She stopped at the doorway to put on her shoes. "I'll be back soon!"

 _CLICK_

The trip to the convenience store is a short one. Chika grab a basket stacked near the store's entrance. The store is empty save for her and the employee stationed at the cashier. Her eyes linger to the snack section. She never pay much attention to snacks before but Koro-sensei's abrupt arrival in their life makes things different. He brought so many kinds of sweets and snacks to school Chika can't help but pay attention. Shiota-san noted that he really likes bamboo shot shaped chocolate. Too bad this convenience store don't have any. She should take note if there's a sweets here that Koro-sensei couldn't get anywhere else-

"Good evening, Oichi-san!" A chirpy voice greet her from behind. Chika turn around to see her teacher standing there, with that awful disguise of him. Wig, white gloves and (thankfully) fake nose made by Sugaya-san. He is holding a basketful of snacks. Chika wonder if he has a dentist... Then again Koro-sensei's teeth is strong enough to chew real knife. Anyway...

"Good evening, Koro-sensei," Chika curtly nodded. She promptly turn away from him and head to the ice cream section. There was 10 seconds of silence before Koro-sensei follow her, looking nervous.

"A-Aren't you going to say anything else?" He asked her in panic tone.

Chika ponder for a moment before answering, "What else there is to say? It's obvious that you're unable to control your addiction of sweets. Now you're travelling across the city to spend at least half of your salary for cheap sweets. You might be going to tutor someone after this. Or you're going to stalk someone. Like women with G cup for instance? Everyone already know that you are a pervert on top of being nosey." She can't help but say the last part hotly. Her sister is a G cup and who knows if Koro-sensei have stalked her.

Her teacher flinched under her gaze. "Oichi-san... I truly wonder if you only reserve your snarky side towards me or you're this snarky when your opponent is alone?"

Chika thought back with her meeting with Asano. Can her reply back than considered as snarky? She simply shrugs. She need to make further observation before drawing conclusions.

"Oichi-san, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Chika don't bother to look up. She is reaching for sweet potato flavour ice cream.

"Who was that boy you had coffee with last Sunday?"

Chika's hand freeze midair. She make a 180 degree turn to face Koro-sensei. "You saw?" She mutters. Did her teacher stalk her as well? Wait, that was a rhetorical question. Of course Koro-sensei would follow his students around.

Koro-sensei already pull out his notebook and pen. An obnoxious grin on his face. Chika would love nothing more than knock that smile off his face. "Of course! Sensei always keep track of his students' love affair! Now, can you tell me more about that boy? How long have you two known each other? Why did you leave so abruptly? Sensei saw his car so he's certainly rich!"

Chika shifts uncomfortably under her teacher's gaze. "His name is Asano Gakushuu, Board Chairman's only son. You heard what Shindou-san said earlier today. No need for more explanation."

Koro-sensei blinked. "That was Board Chairman's son? My, he must have take after his father a lot!"

 _You have no idea..._

"Now, Oichi-san. Can you specify what kind of relationship you two have?" Koro-sensei leans closer, panting in excitement. One might mistake him from being aroused. Pervert.

"...We were former colleagues... I worked with him in the student council for 2 years... Along with the rest of the Five Virtuosos... We never contact each other again after I was sent to Class E." Chika answer carefully, not wanting to give fuel to Koro-sensei's obsession.

"Oho! 2 years? You must know each other quite a bit then!"

"We're only former colleagues, Koro-sensei. Nothing more..."

"But you had coffee with him. Just the two of you." His eyes glinted dangerously.

"...He... Personally went to see me..." Chika reluctantly said. Koro-sensei furiously scribble on his note. "He want to ask me about... You." The tentacle stopped moving. "Asano-san noticed, Koro-sensei. He noticed the weirdness you caused. He knows something is up when Board Chairman meddle with Class E. Asano-san wants me to spill the beans on you. He told me that the fate of Class E depends on my answer. It doesn't really matter. Regardless if I told him, he will still try to crush Class E in the exams."

"What did you tell him?" Koro-sensei asked seriously.

"I told him no. Class E don't have any secret. It's just Board Chairman wanting us to stay at the bottom of the social ladder. He doesn't believe me. And then I..." Chika paused, not sure if she should continue. Koro-sensei leaned in eagerly.

"I sort of... Taunt him..?" She is not sure if it's the right word to describe the situation. "I said to him that he has no part whatsoever in this whole... situation. I left right after that so I have no idea how he react... Not well I supposed. But it already happened. "

"Nyurufufufufu. As expected from my student." Koro-sensei pet her head affectionately. "But I'm not done yet! Oichi-san, can you tell me honestly that absolutely nothing have happened between you two?"

Chika want to say no but the memories from _that_ day pop up in her head. What happened _that_ day is something. It actually surprises her that Asano-san didn't brought that up the other day. Despite his charming persona, he can be as ruthless as his father. He can use _that_ day as leverage over her and yet... He didn't.

When he receive no reply from Chika, Koro-sensei grin wider. "So something did happened between you two! Oh oh this is so exciting!" He twirl his pen excitedly. "A forbidden romance between a Class E member and Class A member! A Romeo and Juliet! What a scoop! A love story between the ace and underdog-"

Chika promptly walk away while he's in the middle of his rambling. There's no way of stopping him when he's like this. Denying will only make things worse. At least she managed to get the ice cream before things get worse... Sweet potato flavour for Toshiko-nee and vanilla for her. Her sister must be wondering where she is if she delay any longer...

Koro-sensei easily catch up to her with his Mach 20 speed. "Wait, Oichi-san! I'm not finished! Please tell me more! Have you been in contact with him since the start of this school year? Have you made lunch for him before? Your hands accidentally brush when one of you reaching for their pen? Have you two work together alone during your time in the student council? Have you two stay in school late and realised you were locked in- There's no signal so you can't use phone-"

Wow those are very cliched situations. And now the octopus is standing too close for her comfort.

"Koro-sensei. If you don't stop now, I will scream 'pervert' and the employee will rush to my aid. He will see you harassing me. You will be chased out from this store. The police will be looking for you. And then consider yourself banned from this convenience store. Rumours will spread around that a known pervert dressed in black often seen around this parts. Now, please back away or I will see that my promise come true."

 _Koro-sensei's weakness #10: He's worried about appearances._

Koro-sensei freeze in horror. It's clear to both of them that Chika's threat is very much real. Of course, Chika won't call it a threat. It's a promise. Begrudgingly, Koro-sensei put away his notebook and pen. A victory. A small one but a victory nonetheless. She may not be able to kill Koro-sensei today but the psychological attack is a success. Psychological attack... She can do that. Yes...

 _ **Ping**_

A text message from Toshiko-nee!

 _Chika-chan, where are you? Are you okay? Should I go there to pick you up?_

Chika hastily text back.

 _I'm paying. brb._

Better pay soon or Toshiko-nee will go down here! And should Koro-sensei meet her... Chika internally shudders.

No matter what, she will protect her big sister from perverts!

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 50 - 51 in the manga.**

 **If you guys noticed, Chika always refer/compare to the student council members, most notably the Five Virtuosos. That's because before her time in Class E, the opposite gender she interact on daily basis are the student council.**

 **I hope I got Asano right. His personality is easy yet hard to write.**

 **Yes, something did happened between Chika and Asano in the past. It won't be revealed so soon though. I will take my sweet time~**

 **And yes, the Oichi sisters don't exactly have the best parents. There's a reason of why Toshiko move out in such a young age. And then Chika move in with her. It will be further elaborated in future chapters.**

 **This will be my last update for this month. I will be away for Christmas. See you guys next year!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 12

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Nagisa POV

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

Oichi-san stand in front of Isogai-kun's desk, staring down at our class rep. She look somewhat agitated. Her eyes are narrowed. She's crossing her arms. Her voice is higher than usual. This is new. I've seen her stunned face and fearful face, but not this one. This one is more like... Annoyed or nervous. A little bit of both. I wonder what caused her to be this agitated. It's actually pretty scary. Seeing Oichi-san not being impassive.

Isogai-kun shift nervously in his seat. It's not everyday you are under Oichi-san's scrutinising gaze. "Uh... What do you mean, Oichi-san?"

"Earlier I overheard the students talking about Class E members causing ruckus at the library yesterday." Ruckus...? That's not what happened. People from the main building love to twist facts. "They said that you guys challenges the Five Virtuosos. Minus Asano-san who were not present at the time. You made a wager with them. The class which takes the top spot in more subjects can order the losing class to do whatever they like. Do you deny this or no?"

"I'm not denying it... But at the time, they were the one who proposed the wager. We're not exactly given a chance to refuse when they bolted out on us." Hearing that, Oichi-san relaxed. "They were trying to remove us from our reserved seats. Things escalated from there." Isogai-san told her. Oichi-san's shoulders slumped. She have a troubled look in her eyes. If memories serve me right, she was once a member of the student council, along with the Five Virtuosos.

She bow her head to Isogai-kun. "I'm sorry Isogai-san... I don't mean to get angry at you... But the Five Virtuosos are..." Oichi-san's words are cut off when her phone buzz. Everyone look at her in curiosity as she look at her phone's screen. She immedietaly tensed. "Speak of the devil... It's a text message from Asano-san." The whole class tensed at the name.

 _Now_ she have everyone's attention. Oichi-san to proceed to read aloud the text message.

 _"I assume you have heard about the wager our classmates made yesterday. We should make the rules perfectly clear so there won't be any complain afterwards. The winning class may give only one order. That order will be announced after the tests' completion. Do you agree to these conditions?"_

There are a lot of murmurs followed afterwards.

"Just one?"

"What should we do with our orders?"

"Are you sure it's just one order?"

"Phew! I thought it will be something hard!"

"Are you sure you didn't misread it, Oichi?"

Oichi-san still have that same grim look on her face. She is clutching her phone as if it will explode if she drop it. She take a deep breath and look at everyone. "Everyone, don't let your guard down just because the conditions are simple." She said seriously. "I've worked with these people first hand. Class A is no joke but Asano-san is the real threat here. I'm positive he have something planned. Something that could jeopardise our assassination mission. I'm serious."

"No one here is taking this lightly, Oichi-san," Isogai-kun said to her kindly. "I don't doubt your words but this time it's different. We won't be beaten that easily." Oichi-san doesn't look convinced so Isogai-kun press on, "If you are so worried, how about you tell us what you know about the Five Virtuosos? You did spent time with them when you're in the student council. Maybe you know something that we can take advantage of..?"

That's right. We may don't know the situation in the main building, but with Oichi-san's insight, we can be one step ahead. She did help made the strategise to humiliate Tomoya Seo and Tsuchiya Kaho back then. She know the two of them personally. Oichi-san is quiet for a moment before starting. "Koyama-san's strength lies primarily on science. Math second. He learns heavily from textbook. Essentially memorising them without further understanding the process. He will definitely stumble with one of the tripping questions. Seo-san pride his English skills honed from his time in LA. He will make sure his entire grammar is perfect. Araki-san always make sure to be up to date with the latest development. But he almost never check the trivias and footnotes. Sakakibara-san... He is similar to Seo-san. He will make sure that everything is perfect. The rhythm, the placements, meaning... Sakakibara-san won't be satisfied with a passing answer. He will keep pushing it. And lastly there's Asano-san..." Oichi-san paused. "He have no weaknesses. If you want to get top score, you must beat him. That's all I can say about Asano-san. He is that strong."

Shindou-san have already make the same statement the other day, but hearing it from our comrade's own mouth is a different matter. Oichi-san certainly know what she's talking about. Thankfully, she know the Virtuosos' weak spot. Or the lack there of in Asano's case. I find it interesting though. Oichi-san is not from Class A yet she know this much about those five. Talk about observant.

"If you know both yourself and your enemy, you can win numerous battles without jeopardy." Koro-sensei said wisely. Oichi-san jumped in surprise. He position himself behind her without anyone realising. All thanks to his speed. He even wear a Sun Tzu costume. "Thank you for your information, Oichi-san! Now we can further prepare ourselves for the upcoming tests! So much insight!" Koro-sensei chuckles while pulling out his notebook. Oichi-san give him an annoyed look. Did something happened without our knowledge? I wonder...

* * *

 _July X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the first day of 1st semester's final exam. Today we have English, Math and Social Studies for our test subjects. This time it will be different. The main building teachers' will find it futile if they tried to disrupt our concentration. We won't fall to the same trap twice. Like Koro-sensei won't fall to the same trick multiple times. Chika have prepared_ _everything. Brand new erasers, mechanic pencils, pencil lead, pens. Chika even wear a fancy undergarment for good luck. This time Chika picked the pink frilly ones. Very feminine._

 _As usual, Class E were met with jeers and look of disdain. We are used to it by now. Chika did saw the Five Virtuosos from the distance. Asano-san saw Chika before looking away. At least Koro-sensei wasn't there to witness this._ _There is this one thing. Ritsu is an AI, a learning AI. Obviously Board Chairman refuse to let her participate. Karasuma-sensei got him to agree that a proxy will take Ritsu's place in terms. Ritsu's proxy is the daughter of Karasuma-sensei's boss. He promised us that she is tight lipped. Fake Ritsu is kinda quiet so there's some truth in it._

 _The tests are harder from the last time. Chika is confident to say that she did well in the English test. Math and Social Studies are okay... Chika saw Sugaya-san keep glancing at Fake Ritsu. Hm..._

 _After the tests are over, Class E went to the mountain. You know Diary. To refresh ourselves. We did one last study session with Koro-sensei before we head home. No physical training with Karasuma-sensei until the exam is over. Doesn't mean Chika will skip pen/knife twirling practice. We can always practice the small stuff in our home._

 _Toshiko-nee is so sweet today. She made both breakfast and dinner so Chika can concentrate on studies. Thankfully today's breakfast is toast. The most Toshiko-nee did was spread butter on the finished toast. Phew. Today's dinner is odd as always. Squid ink pasta. Since it's Toshiko-nee's... Chika will let you imagine how it turns out Diary._

 _All right, Chika will return to her studies now. Sleep well Diary._

* * *

 _July X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The exam is finally over!_

 _Today we have Science, Japanese and Home Economics. Chika is a bit surprised with Home Economics. Have it been always this easy? It must be from all those cooking for Toshiko-nee. Hmmm. Talking about cooking a lot with Hara-san also helps. Today Chika wear the cotton candy blue ones. The colour is so cute. They said that in the past he colour blue was like the colour pink for girls in the present. Interesting._

 _Toshiko-nee made salad this morning. She experimented with the dressing. It was... Interesting, as always. Very tangy. At least Chika get to cook dinner tonight. Rice with chestnut, miso soup, grilled mackerel and a small dish of vegetables. After dinner Toshiko-nee gave Chika a manicure and pedicure (Chika thinks this is her way to say 'Good job with the test!'). This is Chika's first time. It is very relaxing. No wonder high school girls and adults likes to do it. Chika picked the clear coat nail polish for the hands. It's still school day after all. Toshiko-nee choose the colour peach pink for Chika's toenails. It's weird how shiny nails made you feel a dozen times prettier than usual._

 _Oh, Chika should probably mention this to you. Chika passed Tsuchiya once today. She immediately turn her nose up, as if Chika smell offensive. She quickly walk away when she saw Maeahara-san though. Chika hope there won't be any troubles again between those two. Poor Okano-san already liking the playboy Maehara-san... A lot of girls actually greeted Isogai-san today. He have always been so popular. Even though he's in Class E now, he still get love letters from main building's students. Akabane-san seems tense today though. Chika wonder if something is bothering him..._

 _Isogai-san assembled everyone before we all go home. Now that the tests are done, we must discuss what our order will be. After a lot of talking, Class E agreed to order the Class A to hand over the summer field trip to a resort island. The class with highest score is given the privilege to go to a 3 day 2 nights trip to Okinawa. This opportunity is too good to slip up so everyone agrees. Koro-sensei must have read the situation this far, because he's the one who suggest the Okinawa trip in the first place. Chika must check the brochure again. The ocean is obvious but maybe there's something else there that we can use in our assassination. Time to make strategy plans. Chika can tell that this one will be our biggest project yet. Karasuma-sensei assure us that our budget is infinite. The Ministry of Defence will cater our every need, as long as it's for assassination. Shiota-san told us to pool together our dirt we got on Koro-sensei. Chika don't have something juicy, except from what Asano-san told Chika the other day. Chika sure hope that she will get something on her own._

* * *

The test results will be handed in to the homeroom teachers three days later. Afterward the student body will gather at the main building's hall for one last assembly. Then summer vacation officially started. Three days have passed and now the moment of truth. In Kunugigaoka, the student will receive their exam paper along with their rankings. Karasuma-sensei just returned from the main building with Class E's test result (he's our official homeroom teacher after all). They will find out who win the wager. No one speak a word as Koro-sensei open a brown envelope in front of them. His smiling-by-default face makes it difficult to know what he's thinking.

"Starting with English... Class E's top scorer... And first in our grade was! Nakamura Rio!"

The whole class cheers as Nakamura-san fanned herself, grinning proudly. "It's all because of that 10 billion Yen reward. So don't forget this means 1 tentacle, mkay?" At Nakamura-san's words, Koro-sensei planted a flag reading 'To be destroyed' on one of his tentacles. After that he give the test results to the rest of the class. Chika got 92 points. Phew!

"Moving on to Japanese Literature...," Koro-sensei opens a new envelope. "Class E's top scorer was... Kanzaki Yukiko!" Everyone's heads turn to Kanzaki-san's direction. "...But the now who take first place in your grade was Class A's Asano Gakushu!" That's a bummer but Chika is not surprised in the slightest. For Japanese Literature, Chika herself got 88 points. As expected from the Ace. Yes, Chika will use the capital A for Ace Asano.

Koro-sensei opens the third envelope. "Social Studies! Class E's top scorer was Isogai Yuuma with 97 points! And the top in your grade was... CONGRATULATIONS! You bested Asano-kun and took the top spot!"

The class cheers once again. Chika feel a surge of pride for Isogai-san. Class E's Ikemen won't lose to Class A's! Meanwhile, she receive the score 72. She better work harder next time to reach 80.

Science is next.

"Class E's top scorer in science was Okuda Manami!" No one is surprised in the least. "And... Excellent job! You were also first in your grade!"

The cheers this time is unbelievably loud. Koro-sensei pull out confettis as the students whooped. Okuda-san rubbed the back of her head as everyone give her an applause. No one really care with the math result, now that they are leading 3 to 1. Oddly, Koro-sensei don't announce who is the top scorer for Math. Akabane-san immediately leave the room as soon as he glimpse at his exam paper. Uh oh. Asano-san got the top spot for math?

Koro-sensei then proceed to announce the overall rankings we received. Class E's highest composite scorers are Takebayashi-san and Kataoka-san. Both tied in 7th place. Chika placed 19th! 442 points in total! Is this really possible?! This is her highest ranking yet in Kunugigaoka! She couldn't have done it without Koro-sensei and Class E... But she won't say it out loud. It will only inflate Koro-sensei's massive ego. Still... 19th place! Chika can't wait to tell Toshiko-nee!

After everyone received their exam papers, Koro-sensei left the room. Chika suspect he's checking up on Akabane-san. She didn't know what scores he did get but Asano-san beat him. That must feel frustrating for the redhead. A certain strawberry blonde must feel the same way. Well, you can't always win in life. That's just unrealistic. Chika is not sure how Board Chairman react to Class E's victory... Not good she's supposed. Knowing the relationships between that particular father and son... It gives her bad chills.

Wait... Now that Koro-sensei is out of the room... It's time for her to speak up!

"Isogai-san?" Chika approached him. "Now that we have the results in, how about we e-mail the Five Virtuosos now? Just in case they want to wiggle out from the deal." Chika know that they won't back out now. Not after the public declaration in the library. The whole school have known about their bet. Even Asano-san won't allow the others to back out. He values contracts.

Isogai-san nodded at her. "Sure. Do you have their-?" Chika cut him off by handing him her phone. The screen shows the email addresses of the Five Virtuosos. "Thanks..." He accepts her phone. "I'll send an e-mail to Asano then." She nodded. Chika continue to stand there, watching over Isogai-san's shoulder as he type the email for Asano-san from his phone. Chika wonder what kind of face Asano-san will make when he read this e-mail. Class E have wipe that smile off his face. "And... Send!" Isogai-san put down his phone. "Done!" Her classmates exchanged looks with each other. Just one more thing left to do...

When they all have calmed down, Koro-sensei returns to the classroom with Akabane-san in tow. Everyone return to their assigned seats. Chika neatly put her papers inside her bag before turning her attention to their teacher.

Koro-sensei raise a tentacle to get everyone's attention. "Now then, you all had excellent results. There were 5 subjects plus the composite scores for the 6 chances. And you took the top spot in three of them. How about we begin the assassination effort without delay? The three who ranked first, go ahead and whichever tentacle you'd like." For a brief moment, his face turn to green stripes. He must be thinking that it's not such a big deal. Chika blink when the Delinquent Trio and Hazama-san walked up to Koro-sensei. Something big is going to happen.

"Oi, hold up there, Octopus," Terasaka call him out, "There weren't just three people who hit the first spot in the five subjects."

Koro-sensei give them a puzzled look. "There were though, Terasaka-kun. When you combine the results of Japanese, English, Social Studies, Science and Math, you get...-"

"Hah? You missed one dumbass," The delinquent throw something to the teacher's table. "If we're talking about five subjects... They're Japanese, English, Social Studies, Science... And the last one's Home Economics."

Koro-sensei gasps loudly.

These four got 100 points in Home Economics!

As the octopus try to deny these test results, Chiba-san prompt Akabane-san to speak up. A small smirk etched on his face. "...Isn't it a bit rude to say Home Economics as _secondary subject,_ Koro-sensei? It's said to be the greatest among the 5 subjects you know." Before Koro-sensei can refute, the others jump in.

"Yeah, that's right Sensei! You better keep your promise!"

"Home Economics is the most important subject, and 4 people got the top spot for it!"

"That's a total of 7 tentacles!"

Before the situation is getting out of hand, Isogai-san raised his hand. "Also, I talked it over with everyone, and we'd like to be allowed to use the 'loot' from our wager in the assassination as well."

* * *

As the rule dictates, Class E is the first to arrive and lined up for the school assembly. The trip down the mountain is not as perilous as before. Now that they are getting stronger thanks to assassination. The high spirits from winning the bet also part of it. However, this time they are not lined up. Class E waits near the gym's entrance, waiting for the Five Virtuosos to show up. Other students shot them uncomfortable looks. Not out of dislike but more like a mix of shock and confusion. Class E who supposed to be at the bottom rankings have actually monopolised top 50 spots. Chika try to ignore the looks. They must focus on the task on hand.

It didn't take long until Class A arrives, with the Five Virtuosos at the front. Asano-san lead the way of course. Terasaka don't wast any time to come near the Ace. Chika observe their body languages as the Delinquent Trio plus Hazama-san engages them. Asano-san shoot Terasaka an annoyed look when he grab his shoulder. Chika half expect him to brush off his hand when Terasaka pull away. Now it is Isogai-san's turn to step up as Class E's representative.

"Asano, we had a bet, you know." Chika watch the whole scene from behind Isogai-san's shoulder. "Whichever class had more first rankings among the 5 subjects could make one request of the other. I e-mailed you our request a while ago, so I guess you have no problem with it?" It feels so satisfying that the usually foulmouthed Seo grit his teeth. He can't say anything condescending to them now. Araki-san bit his lower lip. Koyama-san is brushing his bangs out of nervousness. Sakakibara-san try to look confident but she can see that his smile is forced. Speaking of smiles... Asano-san is not smiling at all. Yup, definitely not a good sign.

Terasaka is not done yet. "You guys were the ones who came up with the 5 subject wager. At this point, you definitely not gonna claim you're just screwing around right?" He and his gang grins wider. "And hey, you can stick Home Ec. or whatever else ya want in those 5 subjects. We'll still win though."

Oooooh way to pour salt on bleeding wound, Terasaka!

Home Economics is a bit of a stretch but hey, when there's a loophole, take advantage of it.

When the staff start to arrive, all students automatically lines up. Akabane-san joined in this time, along with Fake Ritsu. Sugaya-san is extremely creeped out by her. To the point of unable to concentrate on his work. Now he have the lowest composite score in class. He better not be this distracted for the next exams. The closing ceremony went off without a hitch. The usual badmouthing of Class E have lost its effect. Everyone else hung their head low in shame and shock while they held their head high. Chika is disappointed that Koro-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei aren't here with them, but at least Karasuma-sensei is here. She can't wait to get home and tell Toshiko-nee the good news. Her sister will definitely take her out for celebration. Finally a decent dinner. And then when summer vacation starts... They can spend some time together!

So much things to do this summer!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I knew you can do it Chika-chan!"

Chika is pulled to a bear hug by her sister, her face buried in her bosom. The younger hugged back for a change. This is special occasion after all. Her older sister continue to gush over her. Chika's heart swell from the praises. Their parents never give them any praises. Koro-sensei likes to praise his students but he is not family. It's a different kind of feeling when your family member being the one who's praising you. Toshiko-nee pull back from her hug, only to bump her cheek with Chika's. "My little sister is the smartest kid ever!" She says as their cheeks rub together.

"Nee-san, I placed 19th. Not first."

"You're my lil' sister! You're special! And you are _smart_!" Toshiko-nee poked the tip of her nose with her index finger. "You know what? This calls for celebration! Let's eat outside tonight!" Chika simply nodded. She predicted so far. "I know! I'll take you to this special ramen shop! I used to go there when I was in high school!"

That got Chika to pause. Her sister rarely talk about her high school days. Only stories when she start modelling. Living alone without any support from your parents is scary but Toshiko-nee did it anyway. Chika can't bring herself to ask what kind of life Toshiko-nee had before her success. It's easy to imagine the hardships a 16 year could face in society. Especially someone as attractive as Toshiko-nee. She didn't do anything illegal to get by... Right?

"Earth to Chika-chan! Grab your bag! We're going to have a feast tonight!" Toshiko clapped her hands together. "You're going to love the ramen there!" Toshiko said as she hoisted her purse (Huh? Where did that come from?). Chika mutely nodded and head to her room to grab her bag. Should she change her outfit? No, Toshiko-nee is too excited at the moment. She doesn't want to make her impatient.

It didn't take long to make sure the lights are turned off, stove is off, the door is locked. Chika made sure that the curtains cover the windows, so Koro-sensei won't check on them (Gosh, she's so paranoid. But this is Koro-sensei we're talking about). Toshiko-nee doesn't appear to notice the curtain thing, too absorbed in the thought of eating ramen. Chika never eat ramen before, unless you count instant noodles. This could be quite an exciting culinary adventure. Than again, if Toshiko-nee _particularly_ likes it... No, she survived her cooking after all these years, Chika's stomach can handle it. This ramen restaurant also hold sentimental value for her sister. It should be a wonderful place. Wonder what kind of food that gives Koro-sensei stomachache? Hm...

Their trip is filled with Toshiko-nee talking about the ramen shop the entire time. How nice the owner is to her back then, how grumpy the owner's son is, how the ramen never changed even after 4 generations. Chika listens intently, absorbing all these new information. Wow, Toshiko-nee must like the ramen shop so much, judging by how animatedly she's talking about them. They couldn't possibly bad people. Anyone Toshiko-nee likes is good in her book. Except potential love interests. Chika must keep her guard up around them. No one hurt her precious big sister. Chika will attack them like Nagisa attack Takaoka. They will face her righteous wrath as a younger sister!

* * *

Toshiko-nee snapped her out by slinging an arm around her shoulders. "I present you the Matsuraiken!" She shouted proudly as she point to a sign read 'MATSURAIKEN'. The exterior of the shop is... plain at best. Toshiko-nee pull her inside. The interior is plain as well. "Boss! I'm back!" She shouts excitedly.

A middle aged man wearing a bandana and apron appears from the kitchen. He squint his eyes at them before they turn wide like saucers. "KID?! Is that you?!" He broke out a wide, goofy grin. "Hell! It's been way too long! Where have you been, Kid! Sit down! Sit down!" He pointed to two chairs in front of the counter. Grinning, Toshiko-nee pull Chika to sit on the chairs. "I almost didn't recognise you! When did you dye your hair? Look at how much you've grown!" He reached out to ruffle her hair. Toshiko-nee pout in annoyance. "Who's the other kid?"

Her sister grin and pull her close. "Boss, let me introduce you to Chika-chan. My smartest, cutest and the nicest little sister ever."

"Nee-san, how many times should I say this. I AM your only little sister." Chika said flatly, not bothering to wiggle out from Toshiko's hold. "My name Oichi Chika. Toshiko-nee have told me about you along the way here. Thank you for looking out for my sister a few years ago." Chika bow her head to show him her gratitude. It's only polite.

Boss laughed. "That's a good sister you have here, Kid. Knows her manners. Enough chitchat! I'll whip out our best ramen! Takuya! Get these ladies some water!"

A young lad appears, carrying a tray. "Right, here's your wa-"

Chika's eyes widened in surprise.

"Muramatsu?!"

"Oichi?!"

Muramatsu point a finger at her, looking surprised as well. Both Boss and Toshiko-nee looked back and forth between them. Matsuraiken is Muramatsu's family shop?! Wait... Muramatsu... Matsu... Matsuraiken... Chika feel like face palming for not realising it sooner. Muramatsu (the younger one) compose himself before placing a glass of water in front of her. "I didn't expect to see you here Oichi... Or that you are related to Toshiko-san."

"Takuya! How much you have grown!" Toshiko-nee grab Muramatsu to give him a noogie. "To think you'll be in the same class with my Chika-chan! Small world eh!" She said to Boss who simply laugh out loud.

"I see you haven't change much Toshiko-san," Muramatsu said grumpily when Toshiko-nee release him. She simply laughed. As Boss and Toshiko-nee engage in conversation, Muramatsu turn to Chika. "I would never have guessed that you two are related." He said with a small sweat drop.

Chika simply nodded. "Most people don't. I apologise if my sister ever gave you trouble, Muramatsu."

"She's not that bad," Muramatsu rub the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "Toshiko-san used to come here a few years ago. I thought it was mostly because she don't have any money at the time... But she genuinely love our ramen. Truth is our shop's ramen is... Really bad," Muramatsu whisper the last two words. "I told him to change the recipe but the old man just won't hear any of it. So I need you to prepare yourself." He paused. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Nee-san brought me here to celebrate. Passing the exam with good grades, start of summer vacation, and her wanting to spoil me."

"That's right!" Toshiko-nee suddenly pull her to a hug. "My cute sister deserve to taste the holy ramen of Matsuraiken!"

Muramatsu cringe at the word 'holy'. Wow, he must think their own is really bad. Chika remember that Muramatsu got a perfect score for Home Ec. It's no wonder, since his family own a ramen shop. She need to try his cooking at least once, to satisfy her curiosity. Hm... A ramen shop... That could create an interesting story. She should pay more attention to the Delinquent Trio.

Boss returns from the kitchen bringing two bowls of ramen. Chika can smell the rich scent. When he put the bowl in front of her, Chika feel... Disappointed. It looks so plain compared to the ones in the magazine. Just one piece of _naruto_? Really? Sitting next to her, Toshiko-nee is trying not to drool. "Uwaaaah! Looks so good! Welp! Itadakimasu~" She snapped her chopsticks. Chika followed suit but do not pick up the ramen. She want to see how Toshiko-nee react. Muramatsu is looking at them uncomfortably while his father grinning proudly. "Mmmm~ It tastes so good~" Toshiko-nee said blissfully after she swallow the noodle. "Now you try, Chika-chan!" She turn to her, eyes wide with excitement.

Chika nodded and take a bite. Hm... The ramen is stale. She taste little of chicken and the rest is artificial seasoning. And just _one_ naruto? The crazier thing is, this ramen taste better than Toshiko-nee's cooking. "...It's good" She finally said after swallowing. Toshiko-nee and Boss grinned while Muramatsu stare at her as if she just grow a second head. Oh Muramatsu... If only you know the horrors of her sister cooking...

"I knew you'll like it too Chika-chan!" Toshiko-nee pat the top of her head as she keep eating. "My sister is not much of a talker, Boss. You have the excuse her."

"Hey, it's fine! Your sister is way politer than you. I hope you learn more from your sister!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As the two have their friendly argument, Chika look up to Muramatsu who is still staring at her. Chika sneak a glance to the adults. They are too absorbed in their own conversation. Covertly she give Muramatsu the hand signals Karasuma-sensei have taught them earlier this semester.

 _Sister. Cooking. Worse._

Muramatsu keep giving her a look of sympathy for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 52 - 54 in the manga.**

 **Yes, Toshiko knows the Muramatsu family. And yes, more Class E members will meet her**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **May 2016 will be a kind year to us all**

 **I have always been confused with the exams here. There are 6 subject if you include Home Ec but the total score is 500. I take it that the 500 points are for the main 5 subject (Math, Science, English, Japanese and Social Studies).**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 13

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 _July XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Summer vacation have officially started._

 _In the past, Chika usually spend the time to finish summer vacation homework, and then study some more. Well, not this time. This year Chika will spend her summer with her friends... Friends. Writing this word bring Chika so much joy. Who knew?_

 _And assassination of course. How could Chika forget that?_

 _The trip to the resort island will be on mid August. There's plenty of time to train and have fun. Karasuma-sensei announced that regular training will resume at the beginning of the second semester. However those who wish to train some more are free to contact him the day before. Karasuma-sensei still have work with the Ministry of Defence. Chika wonder what it's like. Is it like James Bond? With all those cool gadgets? Or dealing with things like Koro-sensei? Poor Karasuma-sensei... He deserve some time alone away from Koro-sensei and Class E. Chika wonder if he have a lover? His subordinate that Chika frequently sees with him is a woman. Sonokawa-san if Chika is not wrong. There's also Ukai-san and Tsuruta-san. Those three are nice and polite. Chika is relieved that there are more- ah- good people in the Ministry than bad people like Takaoka._

 _Now that the exam is over, Chika finally have time to evaluate herself. Let's put academic on the side first. Have Chika grow as an assassin? Have she found her second blade? Is she ready to take on Koro-sensei? To be honest Diary, Chika still feel unsure. Aside from training with Karasuma-sensei, the only thing Chika trained on her own is pen/knife twirling tricks. It took hand and eye coordination but it's useless if it doesn't work on Koro-sensei. It's more like showing off. How can Chika cultivate this to an effective method to kill Koro-sensei? Or maybe Chika is too fixated with pen/knife twirling... You can have third and fourth blade right? Or Chika is too hasty to decide that pen/knife twirling is her second blade... Second blade as in killing weapon, not weapon for society that is. The others always use different methods to kill Koro-sensei. There is no right or wrong second blade. Maybe Chika should look more at her options._

 _There are knife works, firearms, and traps. Long range and close range. Chika have yet to graze Karasuma-sensei with her knife so far... Maybe it's time to try the twirling? Oh and dual wielding? Like Maehara-san? And traps... Irina-sensei is good with traps. Hara-san too. Chika should talk to the both about traps._

 _And how to smile. Chika must not forget to ask about that to Irina-sensei. Chika wonder if she would teach Chika. It's not like Chika is her favourite. Her favourite is Yada-san who is very attentive to her stories. Seducing Koro-sensei is completely out of the question, but if Chika can somehow trick him... Yes, Chika must absolutely try to poison him with Toshiko-nee's cooking. But Chika need to figure out how to make sure Toshiko-nee's meal look normal. Maybe Muramatsu can help. He's the best cook out of all boys in our class. Chika wonder who would win in a cooking match. Hara-san or Muramatsu?_

 _Maybe Chika should start with effectively throwing knife... Chika should buy a dartboard for a start. After darts we'll continue to smaller Anti-sensei knife... Chika must try to modify her pens... Just like Kataoka-san with her hair clip... If Chika will throw her pens, she must aim for his fatal points. The head is obvious one... But what about others? Surely Koro-sensei have a heart and any other bodily organs. Chika must investigate that along with others... Shiota-san certainly know something. He diligently take note of everything Koro-sensei does. Right... Chika should talk to him about the strategy for assassination mission on the resort island... We must make backup plans as well. The time slot is 3 days and 2 nights after all._

 _Oh, it's not like Chika spent most of today thinking about assassination, Diary. Chika told you earlier that she will spend time with her friends right? Well, she did just that today. Fuwa-san invited Chika to a manga cafe. This is Chika's first time to go to a place like that. So many books! Mostly mangas and light novels. Our parents never allowed us to read manga so it's a bit of culture shock for Chika. So many... Mangas... Fuwa-san's favourite genre is Shounen. It's a genre mostly targeted for young boys. Chika read a bit of everything. Shounen, Shoujo, Historical, Horror (very detailed art there), Sports, Thriller... Even a tiny itty bit of Shounen Ai and Shoujo Ai. Chika like the genre Josei the best. It's more realistic than Shoujo... Fuwa-san got really embarrassed when Chika shows her the Seinen mangas. It does have a lot of fan service. Chika wonder if there's any manga (aside from Yaoi) that have fan service scenes for girls?_

 _You know what's weird Diary? How the boys Chika knows seems to have stereotypical aspects from manga. Akabane-san is the trickster/deliquent, whose cunning give him the upper hand. Isogai-san is definitely the stock Love Interest type for the main heroines. Maehara-san is the playboy (go figure). Shiota-san is the ever dependable character you can count on but appears to be the dark horse. There's even one for Asano-san. The perfect student council president who have a dark side that he hide from the population. Chika can't help but wonder what kind of character is she... If this is a manga..._

 _Toshiko-nee is definitely the meddling big sister who have many fan service scenes. Oh yes. In Shounen/Seinen genre that is. Toshiko-nee will make a great main character in Josei._

 _P.S. Koro-sensei made another guidebook for summer vacation. It's as thick and long as an accordion! When we didn't bring it home with us, Koro-sensei delivered it to us. At least Toshiko-nee wasn't home when Koro-sensei stop by on our doorstep._

* * *

Today she is going to have lunch with Toshiko-nee. It will be their first outing (not counting the dinner at Matsuraiken) since summer vacation started. Chika will pick up her sister at the studio and then they will go to this newly opened family restaurant. After that they will go have a itty bitty shopping (Toshiko-nee promised). This is Chika's first time to go to where Toshiko-nee works. No doubt there will be... Um... A lot of attractive females there. Chika look at her reflection at the mirror. She is wearing a khaki shorts and white buttoned blouse. She will wear the gladiator sandals they bought some time ago.

Chika left the apartment around noon. Toshiko-nee have write the directions to the studio down on a piece of paper. She only need to get on a train for 15 minutes and another 10 minutes of walking. Hopefully she won't meet Koro-sensei or Asano-san today. Koro-sensei's stalking tendencies is incurable but Chika can just scream. But with Asano-san... Chika dearly hope stalking is not his thing. She won't mind meeting her classmates. Preferably nowhere near the studio. It will be too troublesome to smooth out the misunderstanding.

The trip is uneventful. Nothing in particular happened. The building where the studio at is a simple 3 stories building. Pretty standard. You wouldn't have thought that there will a lot of hot models inside. Chika wonder if there's any male models... They will surely have a four or six packs. Mmm... No! She will not be a pervert like Okajima! Chika take a deep, deep breath before she enter the building.

The reception area is... Normal. Reception desk, potted plants on the corner, a row of seats with a low table. The receptionist, a young woman, look up to her. "Good day. I'm here to see my sister. Oichi Toshiko..?" The receptionist's eyes widened at the name.

"Then you must be Chika-chan! Toshiko-san have told us about you!" She smiles widely. "Your sister is on the third floor. Here's your visitor pass." She handed her a pass tag. "The studio is on the right and and changing room is on the left. Remember to knock first!"

Chika nodded. "Thank you"

The receptionist wave at her as she step into the elevator. So Toshiko-nee have told everyone about her huh? Chika can see it happen actually. Toshiko-nee is really social. She can't keep a secret for too long... And Toshiko-nee have this energy around her that just drawn you. It's good that she get along with her co workers. But... What if she got romantically involved with her fellow models..? Chika would understand if Toshiko-nee is afraid of introducing them to her... Especially if it's the same gender... But Chika don't really mind if Toshiko-nee is bi. As long as her sister is happy...

 _DING_

Ah, she's here.

Chika step out from the elevator, to the seemingly deserted hall way. The receptionist said that the studio is on the right... There's only one door on the right... So it's got to be this right? Chika turn the knob and opens the door. It was... Hectic inside. Lightings, cables, camera stands, props. There are so many things inside. And so many people too. Photographers, make up artists, assistants, and of course, the models. Toshiko-nee is posing with a white screen behind her, with a couple other female models draped around her. The three women are wearing bikinis.

 _'What Koro-sensei and Okajima would give to be in her spot now...'_

Okajima is interested in photography, he will be very excited to be here. And Koro-sensei... Yeah, he's a huge pervert. Chika quietly close the door behind her. She stand close to the wall, watching everything. So this is what modelling is like... Of course, she knows that it's a lot harder than it looks but Chika is curious nonetheless. This is her first time seeing Toshiko-nee at work and wow... Her sister _is_ beautiful. Even if this photo shoot is for a gravure magazine. Chika can't help but wonder if her sister would do modelling for wedding dresses. That will be quite something. Weddings huh...

"Chika-chan!"

The bluette blinked. Ah, her mind wandering have made her late to notice that the photo shoot is done. Or on break. Toshiko-nee pull her to a hug as usual. With her face buried in her bosom, as usual. "Chika-chan! You're here! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I'm so happy!" Her sister rubbed her cheek on top of her head. "Everyone! This is my little sister, Chika-chan!" Toshiko-nee whirl her around for everyone to see. "Isn't she the cutest? Huh? Huh?"

The adults in the room simply chuckled at Toshiko-nee's antics. They're used to it of course. Chika detangle herself from her sister hold. She bow down to everyone. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." She said loudly for everyone to hear. She must be polite to her sister's coworkers.

Two female models that pose along with her sister approached her. Chika need to blink at the sight of their large bosoms. Not to mention they are incredibly pretty.

"So you're Chika-chan! Toshiko never stop talking about you! My name is Yumi. Your sister and I started out roughly at the same time." Yumi-san is a bit shorter than her sister, but her body is exactly the same. Her black hair is styled to a bob cut, framing her face nicely. Chika saw her pictures sometimes on her sister's phone.

"And I'm June." The second woman introduce herself. She have black eyes typical for Japanese but her hair is a very light brown. Almost blonde. "And as you can tell already, I'm half. My father is Japanese while my mother is American." She flipped her curly tresses. Chika wonder if Bitchirina-sensei settle down with a Japanese man, will their child be like June-san?

The two of them are so pretty... It made her feel very conscious with her appearance. Toshiko-nee pull her to another hug. "I can't wait to hang out with you Chika-chan! The photoshoot is almost finished. Why don't you wait at the changing room? Don't worry I've told the staff about you. So there's no worry of being pulled to a photo shoot! Even though you are so cute when dressed up!" She pinched her cheeks.

Chika rubbed her cheeks. Toshiko-nee can be too hyper for her own good. "Then I will be waiting. Nice meeting you Yumi-san and June-san." She bow once more to the adults in the room before leaving. The changing room is nearby so she have no problem finding it. The changing room is normal. Cloth hangers on the corner. A row of make up counters and chairs on the other side. Chika noticed Toshiko's handbag on one of the chairs. Deciding that there's no harm, Chika decided to sit on that chair. A few make up is lying on the table. She is not sure which ones belong to her sister and which one to the studio. These make up are from a different brand that Bitchirina-sensei use. Chika can't help but wonder if Koro-sensei purchase make up as well, since he loves to cosplay. It feels kind of annoying that an octopus can be more feminine than the girls in Class E.

She look around once more until her eyes fell upon a clear plastic box filled with letters. Fan letters? Curiosity get the better of her and Chika reach out for the box. There are post cards, colourful envelopes, brown envelopes... Her hand freeze when she recognise the handwriting on a postcard. Cautiously she read it over.

 _"My tentacles quiver over the mere thought of your bosom. Nyurufufufufu"_

There's no doubt about it. It's Koro-sensei. And this postcard is addressed to her sister. Grrrrr! She put the postcard in her bag. Chika spend the next few minutes checking the fan letters. So far she found a few more letters from Koro-sensei, addressed to other models. The contents are similar. The word tentacles is used on all of them. What a perf. These letters will be the perfect blackmail materials. Maybe she'll make copies of these and give them to Akabane-san. Or Shiota-san. Or scan them and save the files in Ritsu's hard drive. Oh, Koro-sensei is extremely unlucky that she found his letters. It taste so sweet, to have a chance to be on the upper hand for once. When she is done, Chika reshuffle the letters and put them back in the box neatly. She returned to Toshiko-nee's seat, right in time when the door is opened.

"Chika-chan~ My photo shoot is finished~ Give me a few minutes to get change and then we can finally hang out!" Toshiko-nee sang happily. "Hm? Did something happened, Chika-chan? You look pleased"

"Nothing happened, Nee-san" Chika said neutrally, internally wondering if there's something on her face that indicate her emotion. She is so used to being straight faced, she can't properly make any other expression. Or Toshiko-nee just say it out of sisterly love.

"Maybe just my imagination... Anyways! What do you want to have for lunch Chika-chan?"

"Let's try out a family restaurant. It's been ages since we last go there." Years even.

"Family restaurant it is!"

Chika watches as her sister skip happily to the changing cubicle. She should come to Toshiko's workplace more often... Who knows how many more letters from Koro-sensei she can intercept? Chika must protect her dear sister from Koro-sensei. No matter the cost.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 56 in the manga. There will be one more chapter before we move on to the training sequence with Lovro.**

 **I always feel uncomfortable with the pace of the manga. It's a bit too fast for my liking. The author didn't give enough exploration to other minor characters. So I decided to try to flesh out the minor characters here.**

 **Chika is totally a Kuudere if you ask my opinion.**

 **If you have any suggestion of what kind of event I should put in this Summer Vacation Arc, feel free to! For example; Chika hanging out with other minor characters, stumble upon some couples *wink* or a chance encounter with members of Five Virtuoso (not necessarily all five of them at the same time). Please tell me your ideas!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 14

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Oichi Chika honestly unable to recall when the last time her family as a whole sit down and eat together. Their parents are too busy with their work that they rarely spend anytime together. Back then they always order catering, buy them from convenience stores or prepare the food themselves. Toshiko-nee ended up being the one doing the most house chores. Including cooking. Chika can still remember the times she was taken to the clinic due to stomachache. Her sister's cooking back then just as bad as the current one. It was tough but at long last, Chika's body build up enough resistance to be able to consume her food without fainting. Toshiko-nee is so clueless though. She thought that Chika has a weak body as a child. Their parents simply go along with it, too busy to take care of their sick child. They just hand the money for doctor's fees and medicine. If they have some money left, Toshiko-nee would take her to a family restaurant and then get ice cream afterward.

Today is the day that they're going to a family restaurant in years! Chika must mark this date down. Yay for summer vacation! Toshiko-nee is as pleased as she is. Her sister is holding her hand and swing it around, just like they used to do when Chika was younger. Sometimes it annoyed Chika that her sister treat her like a little girl but with their... Less-than-stellar childhood, Chika can't find it in her to refuse. At least they are not skipping. That will be so childish. There's enough people glancing at Toshiko-nee, no need to blown it to full staring.

"Chika-chan, how about that restaurant?" Toshiko-nee pointed to a western restaurant. It appears to be crowded. Which means the food and price have to be good at least. This is as good as any Chika supposed. She nodded her consent. Her sister smile wider and pull her in. The waiter greet them warmly. Chika follows behind as the waiter lead them to their table. As expected, there are so many families and friends eating here. Maybe she should invite Fuwa-san or Hara-san here next time..? It sounds so daunting though... Perhaps when they are a bit more closer... Oh and Chika should save her money for that. The waiter lead them to a table on the back, where there are less guests. On one corner Chika saw a girl in pigtails sitting down with a boy wearing a hat- Wait... Why do they look so familiar...? Chika's eyes widened in surprise.

Chiba-san and Hayami-san?

As if sensing someone staring at them, the pair turn their head to her direction. Instantly they froze. Chika narrowed her eyes a little. A girl with light brown hair in pigtails and a boy with long bangs covering his eyes. Yes, those two are definitely Hayami-san and Chiba-san. Wait... What are they doing here? Just the two of them? Are they... Going on a date?

The three stare at each other for a few seconds before Chika avert her gaze elsewhere. Calmly, she turns away from them. She swiftly catch up with her sister, who is completely oblivious. When they are seated down, Chika can see Chiba-san raised his hand to get a waiter's attention. A different waiter respond to their call, bringing their tab. Oh. They must be getting out of here now that they are discovered. She covertly glance at their direction behind the menu book. Without waiting for the change, Chiba-san and Hayami-san darted to the exit. Hayami-san glance at her direction, looking flustered. The bangs made it difficult to properly see his expression but Chika can imagine that Chiba-san is equally flustered. Hm...

She definitely going to write a story about those two.

"What are your orders, Miss?" The waiter open his notebook, ready to jot it down. Chika looked up to him before gazing down at her menu book. Most of the food listed are western but there are Chinese and Japanese.

"I'm sorry. I'm still deciding. Why don't you go first, Nee-san?" Chika offered to her sister.

Toshiko-nee smiled at her before turning to the waiter. "Yes. I'd like to order Diet Coke. For the meal... Deluxe Grilled Beef with French Fries." The waiter nods and jot it down. "Do you want to have dessert here, Chika-chan?"

She want to have ice cream from vendors like old times. Chika shook her head. "Excuse me... I'd like to have spaghetti carbonara please... And just water for the drink. Thank you." As the waiter repeat their order, Chika close the menu book. While the two adults are distracted, Chika use the chance to scan the area for Koro-sensei. No suspiciously round yellow head. That's good. He better stalk other students today.

"So Chika-chan," Toshiko-nee leaned forward. "Do you have any swimsuits? Other than the one the school issued of course. You're going to a resort island this August right?" Her eyes twinkle. Uh oh. The shopping talk will commence.

"No" Chika said shortly. Three... Two... One...

"Then we should go shopping after this!"

Yep, called it.

"There are so many things to buy! Who knows if your classmates will invite you to a group outing? You need new clothes! Oh and yukata! I bet it's been ages since you last go to one! Summer festival is a must event! We need to think ahead! Who knows? Maybe a classmate of yours will invite you to a date~ Just the two of you~ Surely there are crushes here and there amongst your classmates!"

Hayami-san and Chiba-san come to mind first, and Chika can't help but agree to the last part. Sugino-san doesn't seem to be going anywhere with Kanzaki-san... Akabane-san's and Okuda-san's relationship is quite easy going. Shiota-san and Kayano-san too. Nah, summer vacation just started. Let love bloom on their own. There will be development soon enough. Maybe even for her... Uh, she should get her hands on Koro-sensei's novels. Who knows with whom she is shipped with? Remembering their past conversations, Koro-sensei will most likely ship her with Asano-san... Chika is not sure what to think of that.

"Thinking of a certain someone, Chika-chan?" Toshiko-nee tease her. "Come on! Spill! It's a big sister's job to aid her lil sis' love affair! It's the law!"

"I never heard of such laws," Chika deadpan. "What about you then, Nee-san? Anyone that you wish to be close with? Male? Female?"

"Nope! No one at the moment!" Toshiko-nee answered casually. "Now, now. Don't change the subject! I'm sure there's someone good looking in your class! Should we look for a particularly naughty swimsuit to get your love interest's attention-"

Chika narrowed her eyes. "Nee-san!" She said with a warning tone.

"What is your type anyways?" She asked.

Huh...?

"You know, type. Do you prefer someone on the short side? Tall side? Someone athletic? Or brainy like you? I never heard you talking about it. If you're ace or aro, then that's cool. I'll back off."

Ace? Aro? Types? Chika start to feel dizzy. Clearly she have more to learn about herself first, before writing fanfics about others. Types huh... "I... am not sure..."

Toshiko-nee patted her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I'm too pushy earlier. These kinds of things are something you should explore on your own. It's daunting, but it's fun! Just remember, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"...Thank you."

* * *

Chika come back to their apartment alone. On their way back, Toshiko-nee receive an emergency call from her friend. Break up emergency she says. After apologising profusely, Toshiko-nee took off to her friend's home. Chika don't mind. They ate together at a family restaurant and then get ice cream on a vendor outside. Strawberry flavour for her and cheesecake for Toshiko-nee. Then they take pictures at a _Purikura_. Boy that was fun. Though when she tried to smile, it looks so... Forced. Toshiko-nee insist that her 'smile' is cute but Chika knows she can do better. She really need to ask Bitchirina-sensei. They would've go to the swimsuit store if it's for that phone call. Overall, today is pretty satisfying. It put her in such a good mood. Today can't be anymore perfect.

"Nyurufufufufufu"

Spoke too soon.

Chika swiftly turn around, only to face an overgrown yellow octopus. Even under the summer heat, Koro-sensei still wear his robes and hat. It's his default outfit. "Good afternoon, Koro-sensei." She greet her teacher with a neutral tone. "Aren't you hot under that outfit?" She pointed to the large beads of sweat rolling down from his round head. Heat is listed as one of his many weaknesses. Maybe she have a chance...

"Good afternoon, Oichi-san~" His tentacles wiggle happily. After what she had read today, Chika feel icky all over. Heck, she may never eat octopus dishes again "How are you today?"

"I am well, Sensei. What brings you here?"

Koro-sensei grin wider. "You see, my goal for this summer is to spend quality time with all of my students! And to answer your previous question. Yes, I am suffering under this heat. That is why I'm going to cool off at Mt. Everest after this. For now... It's finally your turn~" Her turn for what? "Tell me Oichi-san. Do you have a place you wish to visit before you die?"

Okay. Wow. That escalates quickly. Okay.

Chika thought about it for a moment. "I'd like to visit England someday. Many great writers were born there." Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Bronte sisters, Charles Dickens, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, J.R.R. Tolkien, Lewis Caroll, J.K Rowling, Mary Shelley, Virginia Woolf, Margaret Cavendish, Emma Orczy, and many others. "Why are you asking me this- Kyah?!"

Koro-sensei lifted her up and put her inside his robe. Ew, she can feel his sweat. Gross. So gross. She'll burn this shirt later. Or hand it over to Okuda-san or Ritsu for research. In any case, she's not keeping this shirt.

"Sensei, what are you- Eeek!"

Her eyes widened in fear when her apartment suddenly become very very small. In fact, the city look very small. Under her. Like the view you see when you're in an airplane. Chika's jaw dropped when the ocean came to view. Wha-? They just left her apartment a few seconds ago! Is this what Mach 20 speed looks like? Shiota-san told the class about it in the past... He, Akabane-san and Ritsu tagged along with Koro-sensei to watch a movie. He took them to Hawaii this way as well. Koro-sensei also took Isogai-san to the continent of Africa before...

"Koro-sensei!" Chika said louder than usual. "Where are you taking me?" This definitely counts as kidnapping. He didn't ask for her consent. Sadly, she can't afford to kill him now. If he drop her at this very moment, Chika would fall to her death. At this height, her body will be in pieces when she hit the surface. She is completely under Koro-sensei's mercy.

"We're going to England!"

England?! Part of United Kingdom?! The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's England?!

Now Chika really don't know what to think. "Koro-sensei, you can't just whisk someone away on your whim."

"Nyurufufufu. Don't worry Oichi-san. I will make sure to return you to your home before dinner time. Japan Standard Time. Otherwise your family will be worried. Also, just because it's summer vacation, it doesn't mean you can stay up very late. Your body need resting." Before Chika can retort, Koro-sensei's gaze softened. "As your homeroom teacher, it is my responsibility that you are safe, healthy and happy. You can trust me, Oichi-san."

Chika blinked at her teacher. He's not human. He's whimsical, perverted, worrywart and sometimes downright scary. But the sincerity in his words is almost tangible. Koro-sensei _care_ for them. Unlike the people in the main building. Unlike her parents. Chika don't know what to make of it. One thing for sure though, his words made the insides of her chest feel... Warm. Like when you read a fluffy love story or watching a particularly heartwarming scene on TV. That feeling of a balloon swelling up in your chest.

"...It appears I have no choice," She said. "I have no choice but to trust my life in your tentacles, Sensei."

"Don't you worry, Oichi-san! My tentacles can do anything!"

The postcard popped up again in her mind, causing Chika to inwardly gag in disgust.

"Oh no! Oichi-san, are you feeling sick? I know! Let us sing Beatles song to pass the time! That way you won't focus too much on your upset tummy!"

Someone kill her now.

* * *

The rest of the journey is spent with Koro-sensei and a very reluctant Chika singing 'Hey Jude'. Takebayashi-san have told the class that Koro-sensei is utterly hopeless with music, being tone deaf (The bespectacled boy must endure a parody song by Koro-sensei during private tutor time). Now Chika knew exactly what it feels like. Her ear drums are ringing. Her head dizzy. The memory of Koro-sensei's awful singing will forever be carved in her mind, along with tentacles. She will never go flying with Koro-sensei ever again. There won't be a next time if she can help it.

All the sickness and grumpiness evaporated from her mind when Chika spotted the Big Ben. Before she can say anything, the clock tower become smaller. Soon enough it completely disappeared from her sight. Koro-sensei safely landed on top of a rooftop. Chika never knew how much she loves the ground when she feel the solid surface beneath her feet. Wait- This place looks vaguely familiar...

"Welcome to Cambridge Shakespeare Festival!"

 _Oh My God_

"...Cambridge?" Chika said weakly. "As in Cambridge city where _the_ University of Cambridge is located at?"

"The one and only! We hit the jackpot! They are currently holding a cultural event for the next eight weeks, celebrating the works of Shakespeare!" Koro-sensei spread out his tentacles, to show off the university grounds. "You are very interested in literature, Oichi-san. So I decided to bring you here. I want to take Hazama-san too but she's preoccupied today. But the event will last for weeks so no worries! I bet Hazama-san will immensely enjoy Titus Adronicus." Chika saw Hazama-san read the _Tale of Monte Christo_ before. It appears that she likes the dark and edgy stories.

Chika turn away from Koro-sensei. The scenery laid before her is exactly like the pictures she've seen from books and internet. They are really at England... Chika stare at the scenery in front of her. She always had this dream to travel around the world. And now...

"Now, they have performances scattered all around the area. Which one do you want to watch? The Merry Wives of Windsor? Macbeth? Love's Labour's Lost? Romeo and Juliet? A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Koro-sensei have changed his clothing to tourist outfit. No doubt to blend himself in with the rest of the tourists in this place. Although with that kind of physique, it doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to figure out that he's not exactly humanoid. Somehow, the mass population haven't figure it out. Either Koro-sensei secretly use mind control or humanity in general have fallen that low.

Oh, Koro-sensei is waiting for her response. "I'd like to see the _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ play."

"Splendid! Hop in!" Koro-sensei pull her into his shirt again. Chika don't even bother to say anything as the octopus jump once more. This time to the designated venue for the A Midsummer Night's Dream play. "Here we are! St. John's College! Right inside the Queen's Road entrance!" He pointed to a junction. "If you go to the east, you will have the best view of the historic Cambridge's colleges! Do you know that the residents of Cambridge spend more per head on takeaway meals than any other places in Britain? Talk about busy!" Koro-sensei snickers.

The 15 year old resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Like you can belittle them. If my memories serves me right, you can't even afford buying sweets from convenience store. Resorting to take away your students' sweets is low, Sensei. We bought those with our own money. Why must we pay for someone who can't even manage his money properly? You're a bad example." Koro-sensei start to sweat profusely. Any hit on his reputation will make him greatly unnerved. Even more so when it's from his students. "Come on Sensei. I don't want to miss the show." Without waiting for his response, Chika start to walk away. "You brought me here. You'll buy us snacks. Or do I have to look for a money changer first?" Talk about petty, but she will take any revenge she can against her teacher.

It is absolutely satisfying to hear the panic in Koro-sensei's voice. "W-W-Wait Oichi-san!"

A few minutes later, Koro-sensei laid a picnic mat over the grass. Chika is holding their drinks and snacks, waiting for Koro-sensei to finish. As much as it pains him, Koro-sensei bought fish and chips along with carbonated drinks. "Here you go, milady" Koro-sensei playfully bow at her. She half expect him to change to Elizabethan garb. Other spectators are already sitting on the grass, waiting eagerly for the show to start. Chika sit down on the mat. "You read a lot of books Oichi-san. Since we're about to watch a play about romance, which ones are your favourite?"

"Are we talking about romance novels now? All right," Chika sip her drink before speaking. "I don't like Twilight. The relationship between Bella and Edward is... Destructive. And the imprinting is just plain creepy. The vampire powers are cool though. Who do you think would win? You or the vampires?"

"Well..." Koro-sensei's tentacles wiggles. Disgusting. "My senses are as great if not better than the book claims but Sensei is certain that vampires don't have Mach 20 speed." Green stripes appear on his face. Chika nodded. This is something she must report to others later. "Sensei don't consume human blood so don't worry!" He give her head a pat. "Sensei won't let any vampire get any of you!"

Chika almost about to say that they might as well try to eat him but it seems impossible. Koro-sensei is simply too fast. "Your turn, Sensei. And don't say your novels. They are yet to be published so they don't qualify."

Koro-sensei about to give him her answer when suddenly an alarm goes off. The crowd applause as an actor, dressed in Elizabethan clothing come up before them. The play is about to start. The answer will have to wait.

 _Two hours later..._

The watchers give the actors applauses as they bow before them. Next to Chika, Koro-sensei is applauding madly, with tears running down from his eyes. Scratch that, they are basically fountains. Her teacher surely know the story by heart so why is he crying? Even the onlookers are giving him looks. Chika awkwardly pat him on the back. She doubt her handkerchief or tissues can absorb all those tears. At least the grass get extra water today (hopefully Koro-sensei's tears aren't dangerous). "Do you want to get something sweet?" She offered. Koro-sensei smiled widely at that, eyes dry in an instant.

"Absolutely!" Koro-sensei stand up. Chika get off the mat so he can fold them. "Sensei saw an ice cream truck a while ago. Maybe we can still catch up!" He wrap a tentacle around her waist and in a blink of an eye, they are no longer at the park. Chika noticed an ice cream truck is stopping for a child and his mother. "Ah, don't you love the smell of ice cream in the afternoon?" Koro-sensei merrily walk to the vehicle. She follows closely behind. The child is openly staring at Koro-sensei when they got closer. His mother hastily pull him closer, no doubt weirded out with his appearance. " _One chocolate ice cream please! Yes, with cone._ Oichi-san, do you want ice cream?"

Two ice cream in a day? Oh yes.

" _Strawberry flavour for me please_ ," Chika said to the ice cream man. " _With cone too._ "

"Good English!" Koro-sensei pat her on the head. The ice cream man returned with two cones of ice cream. " _Thank you very much!_ " Koro-sensei said to him pleasantly as he slide over the money over the counter. The exact amount. Maybe her comment earlier really did get to him. They leave the ice cream truck behind. Koro-sensei lick his ice cream loudly. Do tongues really can move like that? Can Bitchirina-sensei do that? She did taught them French kiss a while back. Lots of tongues. Chika wonder if tying cherry knot really is a thing. Then again, Bitchirina-sensei can build a toy figure with only her tongue. Gross but impressive. Thank goodness Koro-sensei wasn't there when she showed it to them. He can be so competitive it's ridiculous. "Now, to answer your earlier question, Oichi-san... Sensei love Romeo and Juliet! Shakespeare really know his way with words!" Koro-sensei strike a dramatic pose, raising his cone to the air. " _My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite._ "

Chika replied by saying her favourite quote from the story. " _Go wisely and slowly. Those who rush stumble and fall._ "

"Nice, Oichi-san!" Koro-sensei's head turn orange. There is a bright red 'O' on his face. "You still need to work on your pronunciation but you've improved! Irina-sensei is a good teacher." The blonde woman will be so smug if she's here right now. "To be young and in love... Too bad Romeo and Juliet are star crossed lovers. You know who else are star crossed lovers?"

"Hmm?"

Koro-sensei pull out his love notebook. "You and Asano-san! You two belong in a different classroom. The main building discriminate Class E. And you guys once clashed during the exam! Not to mention, you two are around the characters' age! This is all so juicy!"

Chika sighed. "I don't want to be Juliet. I like her character development and all, but I don't want my story to go down like hers. And Asano-san is too cunning to be the reckless Romeo." Chika lick her ice cream. If Romeo is anything like Asano, he won't fall in love with Juliet in the first place. Heck, he will rule over Verona. Granted, the story will be vastly different if Romeo is more like Asano-san. Chika will be a very different Juliet though. It might be the norms at that time but there's no way she's marrying someone much older than her when she is just a teenager. Heck, Juliet is younger than her when she died.

"How did you two first meet?" Now one tentacle is holding a pen.

"During the election for the new student council president. It was two years ago. Asano-san was the only first year to campaign. As you already know, he won."

Koro-sensei jot it down. Chika wonder how much detail he's going to put in there. Heck, is that really his only notebook?

"His favourite subjects?"

"The core ones"

"His specialty?"

There are simply too many things Asano-san can do, so Chika settle with; "Being number one." Though that might change with the rate Class E is improving.

"Birthday?"

"January 1st." Even his birthday.

"Blood type?"

"B"

"Play any instrument?"

"He play more than one." Her former classmates talked about him so much that Chika learnt trivias like this. Numerous people have scouted him thanks to his skills and good looks.

"Did you or did you not have a romantic moment before?"

"You really don't give up do you?" Chika asked.

Koro-sensei smirked. "Nyurufufufufufu! Nope!" Damn him.

"What happened stays between the two of us." Chika said with a tone of finality. Koro-sensei pouts but Chika won't let herself to budge. What happened that day was... Deeply personal. At least for her. The fact that Asano-san never use it against her shocked her really. She'll know if he told anyone, because gossip spread fast in the main building. Maybe he did tell Sakakibara-san but she will never know. If Asano-san keep it to himself... Perhaps he does have a shred of decency in him. It's their secret. Chika blinked. Their...? Just the two of them..? That sounds... Intimate.

Koro-sensei smirk wider. "You don't deny the word romantic."

Chika turn to face him for the first time since he got her ice cream. "Are you using us your students as proxy since you don't have a love story of your own?" The octopus freezes. "Are you going to use us as proxy for your sex life as well?"

Now his head turn to a deep shade of pink. "Sensei would never!" He waves his tentacles frantically. "Sensei would never treat you guys like that! That's sexual harassment! And who said I don't have a love story?!"

"You ran away when we asked you that during the field trip." Chika inched closer. Koro-sensei take a step back. "Did it happened before you blew up the moon?"

The squirming stopped. Koro-sensei lower his tentacles. His trademark Chesire grin is there but for some reason... Chika sense that he's feeling down. It feels like there's something hanging over them. Something heavy. She's asking the right question, Chika realised. It had to be important if Koro-sensei stopped being his whimsical self. But this is not the right moment. The question is deeply personal at that. Her body feel so tired now. It's better to go home. "Koro-sensei?"

He lift his head a little. "Yes, Oichi-san?"

"I want to go home."

They finish their ice cream. Without much word, Koro-sensei put Chika inside his black academic dress (Mach 20 speed is so useful). The trip back to Japan mercifully is not filled with singing. The silence is awkward though. The sky have turned dark when they reach Tokyo. Chika sneak into her room from the window. It feels like she done something wicked. Like, sneaking outside. It appears Toshiko-nee is home yet. Friend emergency truly is a serious thing. She wonder if she'll do a great job should she is faced with the same situation. They said ice cream will always be a great help.

"Good night, Oichi-san. Don't forget to brush your teeth~ Sensei have a great time!" Ah, the cheerful note is back.

"Likewise" Chika nodded. "Koro-sensei?" He paused, turning to her slightly. " _The course of true love never die run smooth._ "

He blinked once. Koro-sensei's gaze softened as his tentacle reach out to her head. "Thank you, Oichi-san _. Though she be so little, she is fierce._ "

Chika feels like grinning after hearing that.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Gosh, where would Chika start? Today has been a very long and not to mention, informative._ _Going to Toshiko-nee's workplace, finding dirt on Koro-sensei, seeing Chiba-san and Hayami-san on a date... Two ice cream in a day... And lastly, being brought to Europe by a certain yellow octopus._

 _Yes, today is a very exciting day. It almost like a dream..._

 _Where should Chika start...?_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 56 in the manga. Next chapter will be the training sequence with Lovro.**

 **The pairings in this fanfic will be apparent as time goes on. Just be patient *winks* Though I'm pretty sure some readers notice the hints...**

 _ **Titus Adronicus**_ **is Shakespeare's bloodiest work. The basic premise is two parents want to avenge the deaths of their children at each other. From there, there's gore, killings, live burials, rape, and so on. I never read it but its description from the internet is graphic.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 15

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Nagisa POV

The day we go to the resort is getting nearer. With Koro-sensei gone to Mt. Everest, now the class can strategies and train without interruption. Before we can start our training, first we must figure out how to kill Koro-sensei. The plan we come up with is simple enough. First we lower his reaction time by giving him psychological attack. Mimura-san and Okajima will create a video featuring all embarrassing materials we have on our teacher. Then those who won the right to destroy his tentacle will make good of that promise. Without pausing, the entire class will shoot simultaneously to bring him down. That is the outline of the plan. Now we need to crack down the details. Unlike this mountain, the resort island is an entirely new environment for us. We need to check every nook and cranny when we are actually there to adjust our plan. The pamphlet helps but not enough. For this operation, Hayami-san and Chiba-san will be the clincher. Those two are the best snipers in Class E.

From the back, Oichi-san raised her hand. "We need to do something to prevent him from escaping to the air."

"Then we should do it in a closed up space," Isogai-kun suggests. "Or we can create one."

This time Kimura-san raises his hand. "How about we use the flyboards to create a water cage around him?"

Everyone like the sound of that. Koro-sensei is weak against sudden change of environment. The only building surrounded by water is the chapel. Karasuma-sensei will ask permission from the hotel to use it anyway we like. Chances are it will be teared down after we executed our plan. The resort will also be fully reserved for Class E. It's a shame that there won't be any women in bikini to distract Koro-sensei but the populace must be left alone. Since the winners will have to stay on the ground, those with athletic abilities will be the one using the flyboards. The rest will be shooting from the ground. Kayano can't swim well, so she will be standing by the wooden path.

Kurahashi-san raises her hand. "I read in the dolphins that they are dolphins! Maybe they can help!"

A unique idea. We will consider that in later date.

Oichi-san raised her hand again "Koro-sensei told me just recently that his senses are as great as the vampires from Twilight. The novel is ridiculous but at least it give us an estimation of how great Koro-sensei's senses are. It is still unclear if he has night vision or not. So we need to hide Hayami-san and Chiba-san so he won't be able to pinpoint their exact spot. Be it by sight or smell." She look towards Chiba-san who is somewhat agitated. Hayami-san shifted uncomfortably. I wonder if something have happened.

"Chiba-san, Hayami-san. Is it okay for you two to stay underwater for an hour?" Isogai-san asks them. The two nodded in affirmation.

"Then how about we practice at the pool? We still need to watch out for the tides. Wouldn't want you guys to get injured before doing the actual thing. I'll help you." Kataoka-san offers. So dependable. "We can ask Karasuma-sensei for the diving equipment. Ritsu will help with calculations." The AI saluted them when Kataoka-san turn to her.

Everything is falling into place. We can do this. We'll kill Koro-sensei. This time for sure.

Okajima-san suddenly grins. "I can't wait to see babes in swimsuits!"

"The Summer Arc plot thickens!" Fuwa-san snickers.

...Okajima-kun... Fuwa-san...

* * *

 _August X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Lovro-shi came to visit us today. He will be our special instructor during the summer break. He gave us advise regarding our strategy from a pro's point of view. It was nerve wrecking to be observed by a hit man other than Irina-sensei. He didn't use any demeaning words though. Lovro-shi is so polite. He told Chika that she do better at shooting when she draw up her knee. A pro really knows what he's talking about. Lovro-shi is so cool. With him here, Irina-sensei can't slack around._

 _He told us that won't send out assassins for a while. Koro-sensei have learnt the signature of a pro's bloodlust. Many have came to Kunugigaoka but Koro-sensei stopped them before they were anywhere the school. Lovro-shi won't be able to sent a same hitman twice. On top of that, a number of promising hitmen suddenly goes missing. If we use the laws of TROPES, this is what you would call 'Foreshadowing'. Sounds eerie, Diary. Chika hope the assassination will go well._

 _Shiota-san seems to be interested with the hit man occupation. Earlier today he asked Lovro-shi about his job. Lovro-shi seems interested in Shiota-san. He even taught him an assassination technique. It looks silly at first but Lovro-shi assured us that it is a very useful technique. We'll see how effective it is against Koro-sensei in the future._

 _Lovro-shi also told us one more thing. The greatest hit man is nicknamed God of Death. The initial would be G.O.D. God. Clever. A phantom whose elusiveness only matched by their cruelty. He (or she (or they)) will appear sooner and later according to Lovro-shi. Koro-sensei VS the best assassin in the world. That will make quite the battle. It will be interesting to see the God of Death fight one-on-one against Karasuma-sensei. He's a superhuman in his own right. But you have to admit Diary. Anyone using the word 'God' as part of their nickname have to be_ _narcissistic._

 _Chika must admit. She want to talk more with Lovro-shi. His firsthand knowledge about assassination will make quite the material for writing. The mechanics, the lifestyle, the drama. Chika knows she can ask Irina-sensei anytime but hers are mostly honey pot mission. Not to mention Lovro-shi is older. He've seen_ _war zone, judging from his ethnicity. The name Lovro originated from Eastern Europe. He is definitely old enough to remember the Cold War, as well as the fall of Soviet Union. Chika must learn more about that period. Who knows? It might give us lead about Koro-sensei._

 _Toshiko-nee will take Chika to buy swimsuit tomorrow. She insisted. Chika hope her period won't start during the assassination. Sure, Chika can wear tampon but she never go swimming with tampon before. Moon cup is still a bit..._

 _Hayami-san and Chiba-san spent the day avoiding Chika. Chika wonders if they are dating. Chika now wrote a couple of stories about them._

 _Chika wonder what Horibe-san is doing right now. Will he show up at the island? He failed assassinating Koro-sensei twice. Rules of three dictates that his third time will be the last one... What will happen to him after that? Will he keep working with Shiro only? Who is Shiro anyways? It's eerie how much he knows about Koro-sensei... Not even Karasuma-sensei know that much... There is only one explanation for this. He was directly involved with Koro-sensei. How else Horibe-san have tentacles? Wait... What if Koro-sensei was once human...?_

* * *

Chika paused in the middle of her writing. Koro-sensei... Once a human...? That's a possibility... Koro-sensei said that he is an artificial life form... He is born on Earth. Maybe a cloning experiment gone wrong? _Never Let Me Go_ by Ishiguro Kazuo is a novel that covers human cloning. All clones in fiction have a complicated life. Chika remember that there are clones in the Gundam franchise. Well... If it's cloning or artificial life form, science is the link. Science... That's Okuda-san's forte. Chika wonder how far her research is with that spray substance Terasaka got from Shiro. If only they have Shiro's gadgets... Maybe Ritsu will be able to recreate the gadgets Shiro used. Chika continue her entry.

* * *

 _Regardless of what Koro-sensei was before coming to Class E, our objective stay the same. Assassinate Koro-sensei. Anything that sway Chika will make the situation worse. Chika will not repeat her mistake from the second year's last exam. Chika was distracted because of her parents' split. Chika won't be swayed again. This time will be different. This time it is not just Chika. Class E is in this as well. Chika must do her best to support the others. Chika must not mess up. One mistake can ruin this whole operation._

 _Chika just realised she never think of what she will do when she get the prize money. Half of it will go to her savings of course. Chika must think ahead for her golden years (And Toshiko-nee's). The other half though... It felt really nice when Koro-sensei took Chika to England. Maybe Chika will go on a pilgrimage to famous writers' hometowns. Ernest Hemmingway, Stephen King, Sylvia Plath, Leo Tolstoy, Maya Angelou, Oscar Wilde, Victor Hugo, J.D. Salinger, Jean-Paul Sartre, Herman Hesse. America, France, Russia, Germany... Ah! Chika feel really excited now! And for It will be best if Chika go to bed now._

 _Before Chika call it a day, Chika want to apologise to Diary. Chika can't bring Diary with her to the resort island. Chika won't put it pass Koro-sensei to secretly read you Diary. Same goes to Nakamura-san and the boys. Chika promise that Chika will write a looooooooong entry when Chika get back. Thank you for being so understanding!_

 _Good night Diary._

* * *

Predictably, Toshiko-nee is very chipper the following morning. She will always be chipper when shopping is involved. Chika barely finishes her breakfast when her older sister whisk her away. "Summer is not summer unless you go swimming! Swimming means swim suit! Swim suit means something not from your school! No, Chika-chan. You can't wear swimwear from your school!" She said sternly when Chika give her a blank look. "So what do you have in mind? Daring? Cute? Sweet? Mature? Seashells are not allowed! You're still in middle school!" Toshiko-nee crosses her arms, making the sign 'X'.

"Nee-san, I don't think the sports store is open now." Chika said calmly, fixing her bun. "It's still too early."

"Ah" Toshiko-nee glance at her phone to check the time. "Sorry" She grinned sheepishly.

Since they are already outside, better to go along with it. "How about we go to the department store to buy necessities for the resort? Like sunblock. We're out of those."

Toshiko-nee clapped her hands, grinning. "That's right! Summer this year is a toughie! Well? Let's go!" She pull her hand again. "Should we go to Taiheyo Shopping Mall again?" Chika nodded. Taiheyo's department store is quite nice. "I'll keep myself in check this time. Don't worry." She bumped her shoulders playfully to Chika's. "We should check if they sell yukatas as well! It's been a while since you've gone to a summer festival, am I right Chika-chan?" Chika nodded again.

Summer festival... Chika only been there once in her life. It was her last year on kindergarten. Their parents are too busy with work so she went there with Toshiko-nee. She wear her sister's old yukata, a light blue yukata with goldfishes. Toshiko-nee herself is wearing a white yukata with pink and blue yukata. Toshiko-nee spent hours putting on yukatas for the both of them since their mother wasn't there to help. Numerous magazines spread on the floor as Toshiko-nee keep glancing at the tutorial as she work. Her sister insisted on doing an elaborate bow for Chika's obi. It was tough but somehow they did it. The festival itself was very fun. Chika tasted her first cotton candy there. She tried so many food for the first time. Candy apples, takoyaki, choco banana, _karumeyaki_ , shaved ice. Oh God, the shaved ice... Her first case of brain freeze is something memorable indeed. Toshiko-nee bought her water balloon yoyo. Chika tried her hands on with the shooting game but failed. Years later, she is taught how to shoot. Funny how the world works. Their time at the summer festival is the first time Chika got a stomachache not from Toshiko-nee's cooking. She ate so much there. And the fireworks. They are just... Beautiful.

That night was ended with little Chika sniffling because her foot got hurt from her _geta_ sandals. Toshiko-nee carried her piggyback all the way home. Her sister disinfected the wounds and put Hello Kitty bandaids. Toshiko-nee tucked her in. Chika slept soundly that night. She have no memories about it but she remember that she had a good dream. This year... She will attend her second summer festival... This time with Class E and Koro-sensei. It will be a lot of fun. What kind of crazy things Koro-sensei will do there?

"Nee-san... Are you going to summer festival this year?" Chika asks as she reach for her sister's hand.

Toshiko-nee smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I can't. I have to work on a runway that day. The theme is 'End of Summer'. Summer festival this year fall on August 31st. Very convenient don't you think? But don't worry!" She bump her shoulders again. "We still have Christmas! And another summer festival next year!"

 _'If the Earth survives Koropocalypse,'_ Chika mused. Then she remember something else. Something unpleasant. A matter that she must discuss with her sister, sooner or later. "Can I ask you something, Toshiko-nee?"

"Anything for my dearest sister!" Toshiko-nee giggled.

Chika swallowed. "Have you... Heard anything from our parents...?"

The relaxed smile on Toshiko-nee's face turn to a frown. Her usually spirited eyes turn serious. "Oh. Them." She mutters icily.

"I'm sorry." The younger sister looked away.

"No, no. It's okay, Chika-chan. Don't be sorry." Toshiko-nee give her hand a squeeze. "I'm just caught off guard with your question. Well..." She sighed loudly. "I haven't heard anything from them _directly,_ " Chika's shoulders loosen hearing that. "Though according to my sources, aka the grapevine, their divorce process is nearly finished. Those two take an awful long time to settle this. No doubt screaming at each other every time they met. I pity their poor lawyers." Her big sister let out another sigh. "My estimation suggest that they will be officially separated some time this year."

Chika nodded. That sounds about right. Their parents are already living separately anyways. If you can call your father opting to sleep in hotels rather than seeing his wife's face. Chika wonder where are they living now. Are there anyone still living in their old home? Another thought come to her and it cause her to freeze.

Toshiko instantly noticed. "Chika-chan? What's wrong?"

"What if... They start fighting for custody over me..?" Chika asked fearfully. She can't deal with those two. If they start using her as a pawn in their game to spite each other-

"Chika-chan, look at me," Toshiko-nee cup her face. She lower herself so the sisters are on eye level. "I won't let any of those two awful people to get their claws on you. Don't even think that I would abandon you. Again." Toshiko-nee grimaces. "Who says it will be a battle between the two of them? It will be a three way battle... Your sister too will fight for you. But unlike our parents, I do it because I genuinely love you, Chika-chan. I already left you with _them_ for years. I have so many regrets. Leaving you behind is one of them. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I'm not going to leave you, Chika-chan." Chika is pulled to a really tight hug.

Her sister was 16 when she ran away. Their parents made no attempt to chase her or at least support her financially. They readily abandoned her. All because she is not the model student they want her to be. Toshiko-nee was under pressure. She have no choice to leave. Her mental state won't be able to take it anymore in that environment. Chika is glad that her sister didn't take the suicide route to escape. There were so much news about suicides at the time. At the time, Chika was gullible, susceptible to their parents' toxic influence. Now, older and wiser, she knows better. Chika is glad that Toshiko-nee got out.

"I don't blame you, Nee-san," Chika pat her back. "You were 16. You can't possibly take care of me at the same time. I'm just glad things works out for you. And look at where we are now. On our way shopping."

Toshiko-nee let out a sob. Is she crying? Suddenly her sister let her go. She is grinning widely though Chika can see her glassy eyes. "Yeah! Shopping! One of the best cure around! Look at us! Getting melodramatic in the middle of the street. In daylight even! Come on, Chika-chan! Taiheyo Shopping Mall is waiting for its favourite sister duo!" She pull her hand. "Let's run! Great way to get your blood pumping!" Running? In this heat? Is she trying to distract herself so she won't cry..? "We'll buy ice cream when we get there!"

Chika stare at her sister, admiring the way her brown red hair flutters. Toshiko-nee is so beautiful, so spirited, so strong. Even so, she can be so vulnerable. Chika just witnessed that. Her sister love her so very much. Chika love her just as much. This summer will be an unforgettable one for her. She can just feel it. Summer is the time you learn more about yourself and others. Chika have missed out many years of Toshiko-nee's life. It's time for both sister to catch up those lost time. To treasure every moment that have almost been stolen from them. To do sister things. Chika must look up the internet for that. Wonder who in Class E that have sisters...? Or older siblings? Horibe-san claimed that Koro-sensei is his brother. Not the best example.

Oh right.

Firstly, let's go shopping.

* * *

 _ **Karumeyaki =**_ **grilled caramel**

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 57 in the manga.**

 **I know. I know. There's no actual scene with Lovro. I'm so sorry. But there will be a time Chika speak with him in the future!**

 **There won't be any diary entries during Resort Island arc! Sorry!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 16

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Chika got up really early that morning. The trip to the resort island will take about six hours, so they must depart while it's still morning. She have done a triple check on her luggage last night. Clothings for 3 days, bath necessities, sunscreen and sunblock, sun hat and sunglasses, the same pouch she brought with her to field trip last time. When they went to Taiheyo, Chika ended up buying three swimsuits. A black halter neck one piece, a frilly pink two piece and lastly... A white bikini with blue and red stripes. Toshiko-nee insisted on buying a sexy number. She have everything she need in the end. Except for dear Diary. It's for the best. Chika can't let anyone get their hands on Diary... Unlike last time... When her previous diary was-

 _Sigh_

Hara-san and Fuwa-san greet her in high spirits when Chika arrive at the docks. Okajima, the resident photographer, brought his camera with him. He is most enthusiastically looking forward to take pictures of babes. Pervert. Bitchirina-sensei brought with her a large suitcase. Louis Vuitton brand. At least her outfit is less... Extravagant than last time. As usual, the King of Going Overboard aka Koro-sensei packed in even more stuff in his even bigger backpack. Useless things but that's how Koro-sensei is. This is the first time Chika ride a boat. It's... Definitely different than a car or a bus. At first glance it moves slow, but Chika knows that it's actually fast. Compared to Koro-sensei's Mach 20 speed, it's like a leisure ride. Chika have a childish temptation to reenact the famous Titanic scene of Rose and Jack standing on the very edge of the ship... But who would be her Jack?

She would prefer if her story don't end up like theirs though.

They provide lunch for them on the ship. Bento boxes. Koro-sensei is too sick to eat so he passed. It's been a while since she ate a bento made by other people. It was tasty. The rest of the journey is spent with fooling around on the ship and trying to kill Koro-sensei. Chika spent her time on the deck chatting with Fuwa-san. About what? Fiction works of course. What else? What surprises her is Hazama-san joining their conversation. They made fun of tropes and cliches for an hour before Hazama-san decide that had enough. It's the first time Chika saw her talking avidly though. For Hazama-san's standard that is. It appears she too have become talkative since she was dropped to Class E.

Okajima is already taking pictures with his camera. Most of them are panorama pictures he took from the deck. Kurahashi-san squeal in excitement when she spot dolphins jumping from the water. She really love animals. Chika heard she doesn't mind bugs too. Chiba-san and Hayami-san are hanging out together on the back. They turn away when Chika spotted them. On the other side of the deck, Sugino-san try to get closer to Kanzaki-san. Across them, Maehara-san is saying something that made Okano-san pause before she turn angry and kick him. Shiota-san hand Kayano-san a carbonated drink... Akabane-san is shielding a sweating Okuda-san from the sun...

...

So many (not exactly) couples! So many hints! So many materials! If only Diary is here...!

...

Oh no. She's becoming like Koro-sensei. Chika must control herself. The strong sun is not helping. Yeah, that warrants another layer of sunblock. Toshiko-nee must be rubbing off on her as well. If Koro-sensei and Toshiko-nee ever met... They will join forces in shipping her with some boy. Koro-sensei will keep peeking at her sister's breasts. Oh and not to mention he's an octopus... He have tentacles... Nononononono.

"What's wrong, Oichi-san?" Fuwa-san asked her in concern. "You look dizzy. Is it the sun?"

"...Yes" Chika answered weakly. Can this ship go any faster? It won't be just the sun that will make her head dizzy! Next she will have hallucination of Koro-sensei turning to an _icemen_! At least she's not the only one feeling sick... Koro-sensei is leaning in against the railing, pale and sweating. He is insanely strong, but can be really weak at times.

* * *

The hotel give them complimentary tropical juice when they arrived. A nice way to hydrate themselves. She can taste the carrot, pineapple, and apple. The bell boys will take their luggages to their rooms. Chika will share a room with Hara-san! Yay! The boys and girls will stay on separate floors. Maehara and Okajima bemoan out loud when they learn this fact. Kataoka-san and Okano-san scold them right away. Nakamura-san joked that Shiota-san should stay on their floor, since he looks so feminine. She even went as far saying that she bought a swimsuit just for Shiota-san. Poor Shiota-san. He is so embarrassed. Chika wish they all can sleep together in the same room. Like on their last trip. It's more fun that way.

Unbeknownst to Koro-sensei, a team of scientists from Norway have arrived a few days early. They will install Ritsu's main body on whichever spot Class E will pick for this operation. The plan is the class will be separated to groups. These groups will take turns distracting Koro-sensei while the others make preparation. The groups will be the ones you're in back on the school trip to Kyoto. Group 1 will take Koro-sensei paragliding. Group 2 will get Koro-sensei to play beach volleyball. Her group, Group 3, will explore an underwater cave. Group 4 will go see the dolphins. Hazama-san is the one who suggested they go to the underwater cave. She really like dark and spooky places. While it's Group 1's turn to distract Koro-sensei, Group 2 will explore the higher grounds to place the dummies. Sugaya-san naturally be the one in charge of making the dummies. Chiba-san and Hayami-san will decide the spot from a sniper's viewpoint. At the same time, Group 4 is checking the water chapel and surrounding area. Group 3 will check on the equipments they will use for this operation. Make sure they will work perfectly. Ritsu is already taken care of by her 'guardians'.

Chika is looking over the list as hotel staff lay down the flyboards. Ten flyboards have been reserved for ten most physically fit members of Class E. Two diving equipments for their sniper couple (Yes, it's something Chika made up. She need to come up with something better in the future). Four speed boats for them. The hotel have also 'loosened' the chapel's structure, so it will be rather easy to pull apart. Takebayashi-san, Hara-san, Chika and Kurahashi-san will drive the boats. Kurahashi-san is needed to give instructions for the dolphins. She even went as far to go to the aquarium to get pointers from experts. The winners obviously need to stay on the ground. Together with Kanzaki-san, Fuwa-san and Ritsu, they will seal Koro-sensei's movement from down below. Kayano-san and Shiota-san will help the Flyboard team by spraying water from the large industrial hose they also have reserved for. Karasuma-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei will be on stand by from the beach.

Terasaka and Muramatsu arrive at the outdoor hall with industrial hose hoisted over their shoulder. Yoshida, the engineer of Class E, will be the one to take a closer look at everything. He is familiar with this type of thing. Hara-san told Chika that his family runs a bike shop. Those two are childhood friends. That explains the casual/platonic relationship those two have. Chika saw Hara-san nagged on Yoshida a few times. Just like the childhood friends in fictions. Though it appears there are no romantic hints between the two. Chika heard that Yoshida have a crush on Kanzaki-san. Poor Sugino-san. He has so many rivals for Kanzaki-san's affection. Chika have also heard that Sakakibara-san tried to woo her once.

"I do still think that we need to familiarise ourselves with these equipment," Takebayashi-san said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how to drive a speed boat for one." That's true. Neither Chika or Hara-san knows how to drive it either. Kayano-san also most likely not.

"How about we ask the hotel staff to teach us?" Hara-san suggests. "Oh and we need to get Hinano-chan as well. Let's do it at the docks. How about we practice when Group 1 kill Koro-sensei over watermelon squashing?"

Sounds like a good plan. "I'll send her a text message." Chika pull out her phone. She start to type.

 _Kurahashi-san_

 _We will practice driving the speedboat after Group 3 finished our session with Koro-sensei. We will meet up at the docks approximately 3 hours from now._

 _Is it okay with you?_

It took only a couple minutes for Kurahashi-san to text back.

 _Yup! It's an OK with me! See you guys at the docks l8er!_

Chika turn to her group mates. "Kurahashi-san will join us shortly after our exploration with Koro-sensei." Hara-san and Takebayashi-san nodded at that. "What do you think about the flyboards, Yoshida?" She turn to the boy. He is in the middle of inspecting one of the flyboards.

"It looks fine but there's no way of really knowing unless we go on a test drive..." The Delinquent Trio look at each other before all three of them have an excited grin on their faces. "Is it possible to try a couple of them now?" Yoshida asks one of the hotel staff. Boys and their toys. That's what Toshiko-nee would say if she saw this.

"Just make sure to clean up before Koro-sensei pick us up, okay?" Hara-san give the boys a stern look. They give her a sheepish grin before turning their attention to the hotel staff. Hazama-san rolled her eyes at their antics. Chika glance at the flyboards. She saw how they works on videos... It looked really cool. Unfortunately she is not confident with her physical ability. Karasuma-sensei's training regiment is harsh (not as harsh as Takaoka's) but still... Compared to Okano-san or Kataoka-san... Chika have to pass on the flyboards.

For now.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." She told the other three. Hara-san give her a smile while Takebayashi-san give her a nod. Hazama-san just glanced at her. Chika turn on her heels and leave the room. The restroom is near the lobby, if memories serves her right. First she need to walk across this long hallway before reaching the main building. The hotel is right in front of the beach... The view is so beautiful. Chika remember her last trip to the ocean. It was during her 3rd grade field trip. It was nice. Too bad she's too shy to play with her classmates. They in turn ignored her. Oh well.

 _'Oh. There's Karasuma-sensei,'_ Chika halt on her steps when she saw him standing in the middle of the beach. Huh, have the beach always been this... Empty? The Ministry of Defence really means it when they want to reserve the ENTIRE hotel. The things the government can do... She feel bad that Class E keep getting special treatment from their country. The amount of tax money used for their assassination schemes...

Karasuma-sensei is staring to the horizon. He is very handsome. A different kind of handsome when compared to Isogai-san or Asano-san. He's... An adult. Mature. Insanely strong. Kind. His hair reminds her of hairstyle fictional characters have in mangas. Shounen genre to be exact. Karasuma-sensei is so dreamy... In an grown up kind of way. Chika can understand why Kurahashi-san develop a huge crush on him. Karasuma-sensei is like... An ultra rare beast. Which further enhance his charm to Kurahashi-san who love every living thing. Chika likes Karasuma-sensei. Maybe not to the extend to Kurahashi-san but... He is just like a father to Class E... Even more so than her own father... Is it weird if one view their teacher as their parental figure...? Which is ironic since both of their parents have profession in education.

Bitchirina-sensei appears, strutting confidently to the beach. Wow, she's wearing such a skimpy swimsuit. Chika hide behind a pillar. Wait. Why is she hiding? Karasuma-sensei ignores what Bitchirina-sensei, looking over a blueprint. Oh. It's the blueprint of their assassination. Bitchirina-sensei cling to him from behind. She's so clingy to him lately. Chika once saw her trying to seduce him with her cleavage but... It failed. Just like her previous attempts. Maybe Bitchirina-sensei likes the challenge..? Karasuma-sensei is so strait-laced it's ridiculous. Too bad she can't hear what is it they are saying. Their backs are facing her, so Chika can't see their expressions either.

Karasuma-sensei suddenly turn around and- Chika's breath hitched when Karasuma-sensei suddenly pick up Bitchirina-sensei. Bridal style. Even from this distance, the bright pink colour on Bitchirina-sensei's face is unmistakable. She's blushing! Bitchirina-sensei is blushing? Karasuma-sensei is acting OOC? Do they have feelings for each other? Is this the start of something new?

Her jaw dropped when Karasuma-sensei throw Bitchirina-sensei to the water. Naturally, she start shouting at him. ...Isn't this what Takebayashi-san would call 'tsundere'? The knot below her stomach reminds Chika that she need to go to the restroom. Quickly. Taking her eyes off her teachers, she run to the restroom.

* * *

The Delinquent Trio just dry off their hair when Koro-sensei popped up in front of them. "Hello Group 3! I believe it's your turn! To make it up for Sensei's tardiness on our last trip... Sensei will make sure we will have lots of fun!" Chika barely pay any attention to what he's saying. The sunburn on his face is just... So odd...

It was Terasaka who voiced out the question they have in their mind. "The hell happened to your face?"

"A sunburn. Only the frontmost point of the glider was shading me when I played with Group 1. At least the underwater cave will be cool!" He pointed to his damp wig. Gross. "Let's go boys and girls!"

The underwater cave on the other part of the island. It takes a while to get there. Since they are going underground, there is no way Koro-sensei would know what's going on in the surface. A perfect chance for the others to continue the preparation. The underwater cave is dark. So dark that you need flashlights. Thankfully there is only one way inside, so no need worrying over getting lost even though there are diverging paths. Still it didn't appease her nervousness. Unlike Zuigudo Hall, this place have no ropes to guide them. The hotel gave them each a flashlight. The cave reminds her of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Also the caves where pirates/bandits would hide their treasure hordes. Nothing much happened while they're there. The Delinquent Trio tried to kill Koro-sensei but he dodge all their attacks with ease. There was one close call when Koro-sensei goof off too much and slipped. All seven of them attacked simultaneously but he got away. Again.

After they finished their exploration, Koro-sensei dropped them off in front of the hotel using his Mach 20 speed. He immediately run off to join the other group. Chika, Hara-san and Takebayashi-san use the chance to rendezvous with Kurahashi san. The curly haired girl is already waiting for them at the docks. Without much ado, the four of them receive crash course lesson of driving speed boats. Chika tried to absorb everything. This whole assassination can be ruined by one small mistake. A small mistake that can destroy the world...

The sky have turned red when Isogai-san informed everyone via text message to gather at the beach. It's almost dinner time. That means the assassination will commence in less than two hours. When Chika's group got to the beach, Koro-sensei is lounging on a beach chair. His skin have turned charcoal black, from head to toe (He do not have actual toes but let's roll with it for now). Koro-sensei sounds so pleased with himself. He cheerfully humming as they make their way to the ship. They will have a high class dinner there. Koro-sensei's reaction time will be slowed down by being seasick. Koro-sensei's defence will be decreased, and Chika will get to eat high class cuisine. If she can hold it down until the assassination is over... She is so nervous!

"Let's have our meal while enjoying the night sea," Isogai-san said courteously as he serve a glass of water to Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei accept the glass. "I see... So first you're trying to to get me seasick to lower my fighting..."

"Of course. This is Assassination 101."

"You're right... But would it really go that well?" Koro-sensei nurse his glass of water, placing his elbow on the table. "For your teacher who is in a completely high spirits right before the assassination, the fear of seasickness-"

Kataoka-san and Nakamura-san cut him off in the middle of his smug speech. "You're too dark!" It's true though. Even his teeth have turned black. It feels like looking at a bowling ball.

"...Am I really that dark?" If this is a manga or anime, Chika imagine that Koro-sensei have a sweat drop on his head.

"Forget about your expressions, we can't even tell where the front or back of your head is." Nakamura-san replied.

"It's too confusing, do something about it." Kataoka-san said.

Koro-sensei chuckles. "Nurufufufu. Have you forgotten, everyone? About your teacher's molting ability. If I take off this dark skin..." There is a sound of something cracking, followed by a 'wooosh' sound. In less than 3 seconds, Koro-sensei is yellow again. The dark, thin material that was once his skin flutter to the floor. "There! Back to normal!"

"Ah! That molting thing that you can do once a month..." Fuwa-san quipped.

"Just another one of its uses," Koro-sensei pick it up. "I tend to save it as last resort for dangerous situation-"

...

Koro-sensei shriek in terror with what he just had done.

"How have we been unable to kill this idiot until now?"

Thank you Katoka-san. For saying out loud what is everything thinking at the moment.

 _An hour later..._

Koro-sensei got seasick in the end. He need to use a paddle as walking stick just so he can move. The boys lead Koro-sensei inside the chapel. Chika follows behind. The winners and movie team have head inside first. Mimura-san spent the entire evening putting together the video. Chika remind herself to ask for a copy. The video will be the main part of the psychological attack. Nakamura-san and Hazama-san will kinkshame Koro-sensei throughout the duration of the movie. That's the correct word right...? Kinkshame? Anyways, when the movie ends, the seven winners of the exam will destroy Koro-sensei's tentacles. That will be the signal for everyone to begin the assassination. In one minute afterward, they will finally...

Shiota-san do a body check on Koro-sensei, to make sure he didn't slip on any tools to help him escape. After he is finished, Koro-sensei take a seat on the foremost front row. Okajima flipped off the switch and Mimura-san start the video. Chika head straight to the door. Everyone deliberately make sure their footsteps are as loud as possible, so Koro-sensei won't be able to get a firm grasp on their numbers and positions. Once Chika is out, she head straight to the speedboats. The flyboards are already placed inside. Ten students immediately strip down to their swimsuits / trunks. Chika, Kurahashi-san, Takebayashi-san and Hara-san hand them a flyboard each. Chika help Akabane-san and Yada-san put on their googles. Kayano-san and Shiota-san readies the industrial hoses. The dolphins emerged from the water when Kurahashi-san call them. Amazing. Once everyone is ready, the ten students jumped into the water. Chika place her hands on the steering wheel.

10 minutes passed...

The crescent moon is shining brightly above them.

Another 10 minutes...

Gosh it's so cold. Chika forgot how windy the ocean is at night time.

Twenty minutes...

Chika wonder what Toshiko-nee is doing now. Maybe having a girls night out with her friends?

Ten minutes...

Have Board Chairman visited this island before? Did he enjoy his time her? Is that why he pick this place as a prize? What if the Asano family came here years ago when Asano Jr. is still just a toddler?

Eight minutes...

She must reserve a spot in the library. The main building have the best books.

One minute...

It's almost time.

15 seconds.

Chika tightened her hold on the steering wheel.

5...

The waves crashes.

4...

Her heartbeat quickens.

3...

She take a deep breath.

2...

And exhale.

1...

 _ **BANG**_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 58 - 59 in the manga.**

 **KarasumaxIrina have now been detected by Chika's shipping radar. I myself ship them so hard.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	18. Chapter 17

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 _ **BANG**_

Chika feel her phone vibrates inside her pocket. "Now!" Ritsu's voice commanded. She push the stick shift. The engine roars. Wind blow over her face as hair as the boat move forward. It didn't take long until the rope attached on the back of the boat pull along a portion of the chapel's wall. Similar cracking sounds can be heard amidst the engine sound and the crashing waves. The others must have successfully tear down the other three sides. Chika whip her head around to see her other ten classmates emerged from the water. Water gushing out from beneath the flyboards. When they huddled close together, a water dome is formed. Through the gaps, Chika can see figures darting around. Must be the seven winners. She can hear the barrage of bullets. The second cage. Kurahashi-san's boat make a turn.

 _Pweeet pweeet pweeet pweeeeeeeet_

The dolphins jump out from the water, splashing around. The splashes help minimise the gaps before Koro-sensei take advantage of them. Chika park her speed board before pulling out her rifle. All boat drivers must be prepared to shoot Koro-sensei in case he slipped away. The swaying boat made it difficult... But no, she can't let that get in her way! The gap is getting smaller and smaller... Until... Something emerged from the water. Hayami-san! Chiba-san must be on the other side-

 ** _BANG_**

Did they get him?!

Chika let out a gasp when there's suddenly sparks of lightning from where Koro-sensei once stood, followed by a blinding light. She is forced to shut her eyes tight. What about the others? Did they get electrocuted? Where did the lightning come from? She don't have the time to even open her eyes when the boat suddenly rock violently. Chika lose her balance and fell on her butt. The waves just won't stop. Chika can only hold onto the boat for dear life until the surface turn calm again. When she take a peek, her boat have been pushed back a good few feet from its original spot. She need to check on her classmates!

Hayami-san is the first person she spotted when she got closer. "Hayami-san, are you all right?"

"Oichi-san..." Hayami-san give her a bewildered look.

"Don't let your guard down!" Karasuma-sensei yells all of the sudden. He and Bitchirina-sensei are rushing to their spot. "He has regenerative power. Katakoka-san! Isogai-kun! Keep watch of the water's surface!" Everyone start to look around for any sign of Koro-sensei. Chika is no different. They all jumped when bubbles burst from the water centre. Those who still have their weapons ready themselves. Chika aim her rifle at the spot. The bubbles dissipates and something else rises-

"Nyuuuuh~"

A round ball with Koro-sensei's face on it. It have two layers. First is a clear, transparent layer. Second layer is a yellow 'yolk'.

...

 _What is that?_

"This is the last of my last resorts. The ultimate defence form!"

 _The ultimate what now?_

Koro-ball proceed to explain. "The transparent part of the outside... Is the crystallised form of extremely condensed energy. I contract my flesh as much as possible, and with the excess energy resulting from that state... I tightly fortify the area surrounding my flesh. While in this form, I am truly invisible! Anti sensei material, water, any and all attacks will be returned by this crystal wall." Nothing can scratch him when he's in that form?

"No way..." Yada-san gasped in disbelief. "Then... If you stay in that form, we can never kill you." That's true...

"It's not actually that simple." Chika straightened her back at that. There is a weakness? Koro-sensei continues. "This energy crystal... It naturally collapses after 24 hours. At that moment, my flesh expands, and it absorbs energy to return to its original state. But on the downside, during the 24 hours before the crystal collapses, I am completely incapable of any movement." The Mach 20 monster... Unable to even move a single inch for the next 24 hours? "What I fear the most is, being stuffed into a high speed rocket during that time, and being thrown off into some distant part of the universe... But I've throughly looked into this issue. There isn't a single rocket in this world capable of doing that within 24 hours. Kukukuku~" Green stripes appear on his face.

Chika's eyes widened at his explanation. The wheels in her head start to turn. This ultimate defence form... Koro-sensei outright state that this is his _last_ resort. Which he can only done _after_ he shed his skin. The technique that he can only use once a month... That means... He can only turn to a ball once a month! If there really is a pattern at this then... Koro-sensei will be weaker when the crystal collapsed! But just how much weaker? Regardless, the time when he can do neither of his defence techniques is his most vulnerable moment yet! There's a silver lining on this cloud. They may failed today, but the knowledge they learn today will surely benefit them in the future. Chika is snapped out of her thinking when Koro-sensei screams. Oh, Akabane-san is doing something to him...

"Can someone find me a dirty old man~ I want to stick this in his underwear!"

Akabane-san...

Karasuma-sensei come to the rescue, snatching Koro-ball away from Akabane-san's clutches. "Let's disperse for now everyone. I'll investigate a way to dispose of this guy with the higher ups." He put Koro-ball inside a plastic bag.

"Nurufufufu~ Are you perhaps planning to seal me in a pool of Anti sensei material? It's useless. In that case, I would set off a portion of my energy... And blow away the surrounding area with the blast, just like I did earlier." Koro-sensei chuckles some more, earning a glare from Karasuma-sensei. Behind him, Bitchirina-sensei frowned heavily. "However, everyone should be proud. Even the world's military forces weren't able to corner me to this point. It was thanks to the magnificence of everyone's plan."

No one said anything back. They couldn't. They failed to kill him once again. Everyone is disappointed in themselves. After putting that much effort and time... Class E is once again foiled by Koro-sensei's unpredictability. Chika offered her hand to Hayami-san. She accept it. Wordlessly, Chika pull her into the boat. Hayami-san stares intently at her gun. As the clincher of this operation along with Chiba-san, she must be feeling guilty. Chika don't blame them. No one would blame them. Their bullets found its target. It's just that their target is an overpowered octopus that always have a trick up his sleeve. But no... Any words of encouragement or sympathy will bother them even more.

Chika park the speed boat next to the bridge. She get off first, followed by Hayami-san. Chiba-san climb up to the bridge at the same time Hayami-san put her foot down. The two snipers look at each other. Taking this as a cue, Chika hurriedly leave those two alone. They will need a moment alone. She catch up with Hara-san, who can only give her a tired smile. Even if Chika smile back, it won't cheer her up. The class returned to the hotel in fatigued state. After changing to dry clothes and put away their weapons, they meet up again at the outdoor hall. The hotel have provide another round of drinks for them. This time they have other options instead of just juice. Chika get herself a glass of cold water and juice for Hara-san.

"Here you go, Hara-san" She hand her the glass. Hara-san smile and reach out... Only for the glass to slip and fell to the floor. "It's okay, Hara-san- Are you feeling unwell?" She asked in concern when she notice that Hara-san is sweating. Her breath is quite erratic as well. She look flushed... A staff come to their table to clean up the mess, but Chika hardly pays any attention to her. She is looking intently at Hara-san.

"Hara-san...?" Fuwa-san place a hand on her shoulder.

 _BUMP_

Chika turn her head around to see the source of that sound. Nakamura-san have collapsed to the floor. Shiota-san is kneeling next to her. Okajima's nose bleed profusely, freaking out Sugaya-san who sit across him. Hazama-san tried to stand up but knock over a chair instead. Mimura-san knocked over Maehara-san's glass as he lean over the table. Muramatsu too have collapsed on the floor.

Karasuma-sensei grab the staff's attention. "Where's this island's hospital?"

The staff jumped in surprise, almost dropping her broom. "Eh... This is a rather small island... We only have a small clinic but the doctor on duty returns to another island at night. You would have to wait until 10'o clock tomorrow for the boat."

They can't wait that long! This illness is so suspicious- They can't catch a cold so soon! Now Sugino-san also have a nosebleed. Kurahashi-san doubled over, clutching her stomach. Karasuma-sensei's phone rings loudly. Chika barely pay attention. Hara-san's nose is bleeding profusely. Her blood run cold at the sight. Her classmate... Is hurt... They are suffering... How did this happened..? The same staff from earlier have returned with more people. They are bringing with them first aid kits. The male staffs brought futons for the sick. Chika dab her handkerchief on Hara-san's forehead. She's really burning up... Yoshida is helping Muramatsu sit up against the pillar. Okano-san is wiping Maehara-san's sweat. Sugaya-san and Yada-san can only watch helplessly as Okajima's nosebleed won't stop. By now most of the members of Class E are on the floor. Either sitting up or lying down. When the staff finally finish laying out the futon, those who can still move help those who can't to lie down. Yoshida help them carry Hara-san to her futon. The staffs return with a dozen buckets of cold water and clothes.

Sonokawa-san, Karasuma-sensei's subordinate, rush to his side. She said a few things to him. Chika can't hear what she's saying, but it must be urgent since Karasuma-sensei look even more worried now. With a pained look on his face, he explain the situation to them. A third party have drugged them without their knowledge. The poison is artificial but they will cause death. The third party will give them the cure if they hand over Koro-sensei in return. The location of the exchange will be the hotel on the top of this island's mountain. The shortest girl and boy in Class E will be the one to deliver Koro-sensei. Shiota-san and Kayano-san. Fail to show up in one hour and they can say good bye to the antidote they desperately need.

"I guess it's true..." Chika turn her gaze from Hara-san, hanging over Karasuma-sensei's every word. "I heard this from an acquaintance in the police department. This small island, _Fukumajima_ , it's actually known as Demon Island. The actual resort hotels are legitimate businesses. But the remote hotel on the mountaintop alone is different. With some help from an area called Solitary Island in the southern seas, influential members of domestic and foreign mafias, and people of the financial world who are connected to them, are said often to visit that hotel. While under strict watch from security consisting of personal guards... It seems they discuss illegal business and throw drug parties night after night. They even have connections to people high up in the government, and the police aren't even able to carelessly lay a hand on them."

...Does that mean the Board Chairman have ties to the mafia? No, he wouldn't dare. Board Chairman Asano is many things but to have links with crime organisation that won't hesitate to hurt your students... Then again, this is Board Chairman. A man bold enough to let his school ground to used for assassination. Koro-sensei even live on their school building! Everything about this screams trouble.

That does not bode well to Yoshida at all. "What do we do? A bunch of people are gonna die at this rate!" You can hear the panic in his voice. "We didn't come to this island to be killed!"

"Calm down, Yoshida-kun" Hara-san speak up. Chika turn to her, worried. "We're not gonna die that easily. Take your time and think of a counter plan." Hearing those words appears to calm down Yoshida.

"It's too dangerous to listen to what they say. They want our two smallest guys to go?" Terasaka bump his fists on top of Kayano-san's and Shiota-san's heads. "We're talking about this runts here! We'd just be giving them hostages!" He's not wrong... "First of all, I'm pissed at anyone who would even do this kind of thing. No one lays a finger on my buddies!" Muramatsu and Hazama-san snickers at that, albeit weakly. "To hell with his demands! Let's just take everyone to the city hospital right now and-"

"I can't agree with that." Takebayashi-san cut him off. "If it really is an unknown artificial virus, even the biggest hospital won't be have the antivirals to stop it. The time wasted in bringing in the sick could hurt them more." He set down a bucket next to Muramatsu's bed. "We'll work on treating the symptoms for now. You'd better hurry to make the exchange."

"Takebayashi..."

Will it be any different if they succeed assassinate Koro-sensei? If Koro-sensei is killed and they still got poisoned... What else is left to make the exchange with? When did the culprit poisoned them anyway? But what can they do now? They only have one hour. First aid kit is only temporary. Sending in two of their members is the same as giving them away as hostages. Koro-sensei is one thing but what if they decided to simply run away without handing them the antidote? In television, the police will try as long as possible to delay the exchange, in fear of the bad guys killing the hostages when they get what they want. But what about Hara-san and the others? What if their condition worsen before an hour passed? Are they willing to take that chance?

"There is a way," Koro-sensei said, causing everyone to look at him. "It's better than running away to a hospital, and better than quietly obeying them. It seems like Ritsu-san is done with the preparations I asked for." Chika pull out her phone. Ritsu have change her clothing to an orange skintight suit with cream shirt underneath and a matching scarf tied around her waist. "Will all the healthy people come here please? Wear something you can get dirty. Oh, and bring something you think would be useful in a fight."

* * *

Sonokawa-san, Tsuruta-san and Ukai-san drive them to the hotel on the mountain top. Well, not exactly mountain top, but the cliff below. The cliff is looming over them. The darkness making it appear even more scary. Next to her, Terasaka hoisted his backpack. Before they leave the resort, he went back to his room to get his backpack. Akabane-san put his weapons (all sorts of wasabi) inside without Terasaka's permission. The big guy complained but did nothing to stop him. Kayano-san put drinks and snacks inside, in case any of them got hungry. Chika didn't bring anything with her. Just her phone, handkerchief and a pen. She is wearing a light blue denim overalls that stop above her knees and plain white T-shirt. Instead of her usual shoes that she wear to school, Chika is wearing the deck shoes. Their phones beeped. Ritsu wants to talk.

"I hacked into that hotel's computer and obtained a blueprint of the interior. I obtained a map of their security placements as well." A 3D model of the hotel appear on their phones' screens. "The main entrance way and one the areas on site is heavily secured. However, above the cliff, there is one side entrance. Because it seems the landscape doesn't allow for infiltration... There is no security there."

"If you don't want the enemy to get his way, there's only one option." Koro-sensei speak up. "Not counting the ten patients and the two left behind to take care for them, all capable students must sneak in from here, get the jump at the guys on top, and steal that antidote!"

Karasuma-sensei objected, "It's too dangerous. Looking at the practiced skill in their method of coercion, you can clearly tell that the enemies are pros."

"Yes, and furthermore, I cannot protect everyone's safety. It's possible that it would be a better to quietly hand me over. It's all up to everyone, and the commander Karasuma-sensei, what move to make."

Chika don't need to think twice. Of course they will go steal that antidote! Borrowing Terasaka's words;To hell with his demands! Isogai-san motioned to the cliff. Everyone nods. With ease, they start to climb the cliff. This is just like Karasuma-sensei's training. With time, their movement become faster and more efficient. Chika can tell that over the months, her body become stronger too. Not to the same extend as the boys but still. Honestly? They are almost like ninja. Karasuma-sensei even taught them ninja moves! Of course Fuwa-san would be the one to suggest they implement techniques by shinobis, the actual assassins. Karasuma-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei can only stare at them with open mouth as they easily bounce off from one rock the other. Chika wonder how Toshiko-nee will react if she saw her moving like a monkey here. It's unsurprising for Bitchirina-sensei to be shocked at their new agility. She rarely watch them practice.

Karasuma-sensei get over his surprise (at their willingness or agility? Chika is not sure) fairly quickly. "Attention! Our objective is the top floor of the mountaintop hotel! This mission entail a covert infiltration and a successive surprise attack! As for hand signals and coordination, we will use those from our regular training! The only difference this time is our target! Drill the map into your head in 3 minutes! We begin operations at 19.50!"

"YES!"

...

That being said, getting to the hotel is the easiest part. There was a close call of Bitchirina-sensei falling. She insisted on coming but her outfit make it difficult for her to move. Since they can't use cars, she choose to cling onto Karasuma-sensei. It's amazing how fast he can climb despite having another person on on his back. Chika have to fight down her glee when she noticed Bitchirina-sensei try to hide her smile as she tightened her hold around Karasuma-sensei. These two... The adult pair in Class E! She wonder if Koro-sensei have any idea.

Though if they are talking about movement, Okano-san is the most nimble one. As expected from a former gymnastic club member, she is the first to reach the top. They hide behind a hedge when they finally reached the top. Karasuma-sensei pull out his phone.

"Ritsu, run a final check of our invasion route."

"Yes, sir. Displaying interior map" Ritsu give them a salute before the screen change. "Final check: We can't use the elevators. They require a keycard for each floor. We'll have to take the stairs... But they're scattered throughout the hotel, so we'll have to cover them by foot."

"It's like a TV station," Chiba-san comment at the 3D map. "Apparently they have complex layouts to prevent a terrorist takeover."

"No wonder the bad guys love staying here," Sugaya-san said at that new found fact.

Ritsu unlocks the side entrance. She can also control the security cameras so they won't capture their images. This way their worry of getting caught lessens. Unfortunately, the hotel's maintenance system is scattered. It's impossible for Ritsu to take control of everything. Karasuma-sensei get in first, acting as their vanguard. He will be the first to deal with the enemy if any shows up but...

They have a problem called the lobby.

The architecture is set up to make sure that one can't move up without passing through the hotel's lobby. The security is much stricter here. The emergency staircase is right there but there is no way to get there without being seen. Chika counted that there are at least 13 people in the lobby. Karasuma-sensei looked conflicted. What is the best way to get everyone upstairs without getting caught?

Bitchirina-sensei give him a bored look, "What? Just go on through." Everyone look at her in shock. She ignores them and walk forward. Chika feel like grinning when their teacher place a hand on Karasuma-sensei's shoulder. Her usually elegant steps suddenly turn wobbly. Bitchirina-sensei's body sway dangerously. The group watch as she bumped to a guard.

"I'm sorry..." Bitchirina-sensei apologises to him in a... Coy tone? "It seems I had too much of the liquor in my room."

"Oh! Er- Think nothing of it, Miss." The guard blushes.

"I'm the pianist scheduled to perform here next week," She points to the grand piano on the other side of the room. "I came early to see the sights." The guards standing nearby glance her way, now interested. Bitchirina-sensei walk towards the piano, drawing everyone's eyes. "I'd like to see if the piano is in tune. It'll help me sober up." She sit down. "Could I play a tiny bit?" She asks them while giving a flirtatious look. The guards become flustered. She beckon them to come closer, grabbing one of the guard's arm. Chika feel a shiver up her spine when her teacher begin to play the notes. This song... Fantaisie-Impromptu by Frederic Chopin? Chika heard of this song before... But she never hear to live. It is vastly different from listening to CDs. Bitchirina-sensei is really skilled... And the way she is now as she plays the piano... It's...

Captivating

"An assassin not only has obvious skills, but also knows all too well how to use her charms, how to use her wiles. Using her body in such a bewitching way as she plays... It's aural seduction!" Koro-sensei explain it to them in low voice.

One by one, every guard and staff move closer to get a better look at Bitchirina-sensei. How convenient it is the they are all grown up males. Bitchirina-sensei covertly give them hand signals.

 _I will buy you 20 minutes_

With her distracting everyone else, the infiltration team easily slip away. Chika can still feel her heart pounding as the piano sound grow more and more distant. Their teachers... Sure are amazing... Is this what they call 'being dazzled'?

"Isn't Bitch-sensei something? Playing like that with those nails?" Sugaya-san mused.

Isogai-san nodded in agreement. "She never said anything about being able to play piano."

"There's more to her than what you see everyday." Karasuma-sensei said to them sternly. "She's as capable as any outstanding hit man out there. The better the assassin, the broader her skill set. If you reach her class...You have any skill that would be useful in an infiltration assassination mastered. The woman who've been teaching you conversation skill, is arguably the best honey trap in the world."

The way he told them about Bitchirina-sensei... Is Karasuma-sensei acknowledging her ability..? Chika like where this development is going. Love stories about teachers are rare. Usually it would be between student and teacher. These two though... They are like the polar opposites. One is a soldier, the other is an assassin. One likes to wear black, the other likes to wear white. One is straight-laced, one is arrogant but honest. Their dynamic is too interesting to be left alone. This teachers' love story is a definite Josei or Seinen. Maybe with the 'Ecchi' tag thrown in with how vulgar Bitchirina-sensei can be. Ah... Chika can already taste the bittersweet feeling of an adult.

"Nyurufufufu," Koro-sensei chuckles. "So there's no problem at all even if I can't move."

Karasuma-sensei leading them, Bitchirina-sensei covering for them, and Karasuma-sensei's three subordinates doing all they can behind the scene... Toshiko-nee taking care of her. Board Chairman, for all his faults, being one of the best educator around... The power of an adult... Is simply too amazing...

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 60 - 62 in the manga.**

 **It may seems rushed to you but I really want to wrap up the Resort Island segment as soon as possible. I still have filler stories for the rest of the summer vacation. So the Summer Arc will be long and I don't want to bore you. I figured that we will have 4 or 5 chapter more before Resort Island segment ends.**

 **At first I want to cover chapter 63 - 64 as well but I don't want this chapter to get too long ^^u**

 **On the other hand, I will surely enjoy myself milking the goodness of Karma Time and Weapon Time. ChibaxHayami moment next chapter! Squeal with me my dear readers. For Chika can't squeal.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 18

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

They easily clear the second floor. The third floor looks empty in first glance, but everyone know better. Their enemy is lurking around somewhere in this hotel. Possibly with underlings. Let's not forget about the mafias currently staying in this very building. It will be very bad if they got in trouble with one. Karasuma-sensei turn to face the students. "Now... There's a reason I had you guys come dressed as you are. As long as we could get past the strict check point, we could act as if we were regular guests." Posing as guests here...?

"Guests? Isn't this a hotel where bad guys stay? Would a bunch of middle school kids be here?" Sugaya-san nervously asks.

"Plenty, from what I've heard" Karasuma-sensei confirms. "The coddled children of performers and the wealthy. These kids who were raised as if they were kings. They stain their hands in immoral deeds while keeping an innocent face."

"Right! So walk around acting like _those_ kids!" Koro-sensei snickers. Her classmates are more than willing to play the part. Terasaka and Yoshida put on a scary face. Kayano-san fold her arms and pretend to look angry. Yada-san and Fuwa-san sneers. Sugaya-san pretend to be drunk (or high. Chika can't tell). Even the normally calm Shiota-san joins in, grinning like a Chesire cat. Koro-sensei's green stripes appear again. Akabane-san can only laugh at their expressions, while Kataoka-san simply shake her head. Chika simply watches. She have no idea what kind of face she will make if she attempt to do the same. "However! We don't know our opponent's face! He might even attack us while posing as a regular guest. Proceed with plenty of caution."

"In the instance we come across an enemy, immediately close off their escape route and cut off their communication. I will deal with the enemy," Karasuma-sensei jab a thumb to his chest. So cool. Kurahashi-san would swoon if she's here right now.

 _"Yes!"_

 _..._

The infiltration team continue their way in. They walk past two scary looking men on the way but they refuse to look at them. It appears even the mafia doesn't want to get in trouble with other affiliations either. Chika wonder what kind of things have happened underneath these roofs... Secret meetings, betrayal, stealing, murder, fornication? Now they are adding ambush to the list... By middle schoolers even... Chika wonder how did her life turn like this. She have no time to ponder about that. Her classmates' lives are hanging by a thread here! In no time they reached the central hall. Terasaka and Yoshida got impatient and rush ahead. Chika notice that there's someone else walking from the other side of the hall... When Fuwa-san suddenly shouts.

"Terasaka-kun! Look out!"

 _Huh?_

Karasuma-sensei yank the back of Terasaka's and Yoshida's shirts. A gas suddenly explodes in front of them. Chika instantly back away. First to make sure she's not inhaling that gas, second to cut off the exit path. To think they will encounter an enemy this soon. They split to two teams. Just like Karasuma-sensei ordered them.

The enemy look straight to Fuwa-san. "Without giving off any bloodlust, I kill as I pass by. This is supposed to be my specialty, Little Miss Kappa." Kappa? Oh. It must be because of Fuwa-san's bob hair cut.

Fuwa-san ignored the nickname as she stare at him seriously. "Mister, you were the one that gave us those complimentary drinks when we first got to the hotel."

 _Ah!_

"That's not much to go on to make a decision. Even if it wasn't in the drinks... There were plenty other chances to serve the virus, right?" The enemy challenges her.

Fuwa-san put an arm behind her back and point to the air with her other arm. It's a pose straight out from detective comic. "Everyone was infected from food or drinks mixed with the virus. That's what Takebayashi-kun said. The only things the entire class consumed as a whole were... Those drinks and the dinner served on boat. But, Okajima-kun and Mimura-kun, who didn't eat that dinner because they were editing the movie, were infected too. That narrows down the cause of the infection to those drinks that afternoon. And so! The culprit was you, Mister Man!" Fuwa-san point an accusatory finger at the enemy. The man visibly recoiled, unable to refute. Wait... If those drinks were poisoned... How come she didn't get sick? Chika narrowed her eyes.

"Karasuma-sensei!" Someone yelled in horror when Karasuma-sensei suddenly dropped to the floor.

"You're a poison user... Aren't you? And you're extremely skilled at practical application." Koro-sensei observed.

"It's my own special anaesthesia for indoor use. Breathing it in a single moment could bring down even an elephant. As soon as it's exposed to the air, it breaks down and there's no sign of it." The enemy explained to them. This is bad... Their strongest personnel, Karasuma-sensei is down before they catch the boss. Not to mention... "So this negotiation was a failure. I will come back to tell the Boss now." The enemy turned, only to find the path blocked by the others. Kataoka-san, Isogai-san and Terasaka each hold a furniture. Yoshida and Chiba-san are holding... A poleaxe?! They displayed weapons in this hotel! Oh wait- This is a hotel for mafia. Chika mentally slapped herself for forgetting that for a moment. In similar fashion, she, Akabane-san, Shiota-san, Okano-san, Fuwa-san, Yada-san and Kimura-san too blocked the other path. Chika pull out her pen. If anything, she can still stab him with it.

Karasuma-sensei slowly get back on his feet. "You... The moment you saw us, you should've gone back to report it instead of attacking."

The enemy looked impressed. "I'm surprised you can still talk. But... It's just a bunch of brats..." He put on his scarf as a mask to protect him from the gas. "If you die, there won't be any orders to follow, and they'll probably just run away." No one said anything. Karasuma-sensei went to a fighting stance. However, you can see how badly the effect of the poison on his body. Karasuma-sensei is shaking. The enemy make the first move by rushing towards him. His poison gas ready. Undaunted, Karasuma-sensei leap to the air and... Deliver a flying knee attack! Chika actually thought she saw a tooth went flying. The enemy is defeated in one hit. But...

"KARASUMA-SENSEI!"

...

Chika is holding Terasaka's backpack as the boys put back the furniture to its original place. They watches as Karasuma-sensei struggles to stand up right, only to be caught by Isogai-san when his legs failed. He states that it will take 30 minutes to get himself back to a state where he can fight again. They have wasted at least 5 minutes here, and Bitchirina-sensei can only buy them 20 minutes. She might be able to prolong it for another 10- 15 minutes... But is it enough? They still have seven more floors to clear! And how in the world Karasuma-sensei is still able to move (albeit slightly) after being hit by a toxin that can knock out an elephant! The whole situation is leaning to fiction way too much for her liking. Their three teachers will not be able to help them now. It would be too late to ask Karasuma-sensei's subordinate for help.

"My~ It's finally beginning to feel like summer vacation~" Koroball said cheerfully, complete with a sun on his face.

Naturally, the others are less than impressed.

"What are you acting all happy-go-lucky for?!"

"Just because you're in a completely safe form all by yourself!"

"Nagisa! Spin him around until he gets sick!"

Shiota-san did as he told, spinning Koroball around like one would with a yoyo. Akabane-san joined in, telling Terasaka to drop his pants so he can shove Koroball inside his butt. Terasaka refused of course.

"Koro-sensei, how does this feel like summer vacation?" Shiota-san asked after he retrieve Koroball back from Akabane-san (much to Terasaka's relief).

"Teachers and students do not share a familiar relationship. And so, during summer vacation, there are times when students stray from the care of their teachers to a place where they must be independent and stand on their own two feet." Koroball explained. "It'll be okay. As long as you do what you've learned during your regular physical training sessions... There's no need to fear any enemy. If it's you guys, I know you all can clear this. This assassination summer vacation."

With encouragement like that, they have no choice but to move forward. Koro-sensei is too cunning for his own good. When this is all over, Chika will give Hara-san a big hug. And to Toshiko-nee when they return to Tokyo. Chika give back the backpack to Terasaka. They move on to the lookout hall. Since Terasaka have the biggest frame, he will replace Karasuma-sensei as their vanguard. They stay close to the walls in order to not be seen by any possible enemies-

A foreign man is waiting for them near the end off the hall. He casually leaning against the glass but one look at him, you can tell that he's dangerous. No one doubted in their mind that this man is also an assassin. Chika pressed herself flat to the wall. If they were seen... But how in the world will they get pass him without confrontation? Karasuma-sensei reach to his gun holster but Chika know that he is not recovered enough to make an accurate shot. If they have to shoot... Chiba-san and Hayami-san are their best bet. But can they shoot live rounds?

 _ **CRACK**_

 _What in the world was that sound?_

"How boring, _nu_..." The foreign man speak up. "If I can hear your footsteps, I can't consider a single one of you as being formidable, _nu._ There was supposed to be a teacher from an elite force in command, _nu_. It seems you were done in by Smog's gas, _nu_. Did you fall short of defeating each other, _nu_?" Smog...? Oh, that must be the alias for the first enemy. "Come out." Since they got caught, what other options do they have? Terasaka warily step forward, followed by the rest. Chika's eyes fell upon a large crack on the glass surface. Did the enemy cause this? How? But more importantly... This man...

"You use ' _nu_ ' a lot don't you, old man?"

Akabane-san said it!

"I heard that if you add 'nu', it gives your speech a samurai's tone. I thought it would sound cool so I tried it, _nu_." The enemy told them. It does give off a certain... Impression. "If not, that's fine too, _nu_. If I kill everyone here and use the ' _nu_ ', it won't be embarrassing, _nu_." He flexes his fingers. There's an ominous sound from it.

"Bare hands... Is that your assassination tool?" Koroball questions him.

The enemy nodded. "There's actually a high demand for this, _nu_. It's a huge plus not being caught during a body search, _nu_." Assassination by bare hands...? Chika don't think she can do such a thing. Not to mention fingerprints. "Once I get close, I just readjust their cervical vertebrae. If I felt like it, I could crush their skull too, _nu_." Next to her, Okano-san grab her temple in fear. "But it's interesting, _nu_. The more I forge my powers for killing... The more I want to test it out on things other than assassinations." He trained his sights on Karasuma-sensei. "In other words, battle. A death match with a strong opponent, _nu_." He took out his phone. "But I'm disappointed, _nu_. With this sad view in front of me, I lost my will to test out anything, _nu_. It's a pain in the ass to kill even one runt. I'll call my boss and pal to kill you all, _nu_."

 _NO!_

 ** _SMASH_**

Akabane-san smashed his phone by swinging a plotted plant at it (and at the same time make a worse crack on the window glass). Chika's eyes widened at such action. Really... Akabane-san is as prone to violence as the Delinquent Trio!

"Hey, old man nu." Akabane-san lower the potted plant. "For a pro, you seem like a pretty normal guy. If it's just glass or a skull, I could break it too. But wait, the way you're so quick to call your buddies, are you afraid to go one on one with a middle school kid?" Akabane-san... What is he doing? Riling up such a dangerous opponent like that? Granted, he is among the bests in Class E but-

"Stop right there, Karasuma-sensei" Koroball said, stopping Karasuma-sensei from voicing his disagreement. "His chin is down." ...What is chin have to do with this? Koroball explained some more. "Until now, he would always stick his chin out with an abundance sense of composure. His stance was that of one looking down on his opponent. But now, it's different. His foul mouth hasn't change but... His sight is set straight and lacks hesitation. He's observing his opponent heads on."

Chika blinked at the new found fact. You can always count on Koro-sensei to be this observant but... How much difference a chin can make? Their opponent is an adult. Looking at their options though, Chika decided that Akabane-san have the greatest chance of fighting their opponent. His academic strength is beyond doubt. The same goes with assassination. Chika saw how fluid and efficient his movements were when beating up Terasaka but...

"All right, _nu_ " The enemy took off his jacket. "Let's see what you can do, _nu_."

Akabane-san swing the potted plant once more. The enemy easily caught it. He easily break it to half too. "Too soft, _nu_. You'll have to find a better weapon, _nu._ "

"Don't need one." Chika feel like face palming at Akabane-san's reply. Is he boasting or is he that confident? The enemy move forward. Akabane-san is able to dodge his attacks as well as deflect them. Akabane-san truly is the best fighter in Class E. He made it look so easy. Must be because of how many fights he gotten himself into. Chika of course have heard of his reputation prior to joining Class E. When she learnt that he will be seated next to her, she is afraid... But now... She is rooting for him to win. Prejudice really is a funny thing. Chika have to reevaluate everything she knows. Or what she thinks she knows. She must drop the 'Delinquent' part off Terasaka's group too.

"Wow..." Kayano-san watched the fight breathlessly. "He's dodging or blocking every blow!"

"That's your defence techniques, right? Karasuma-sensei." Koroball asked. Karasuma-sensei nodded, confirming it. Chika's eyes widened. Karasuma-sensei never taught them any defensive moves. Only offence because, well, they are assassins. For Akabane-san to learn all these just by looking... Truly a genius. You really can't just a book by its cover. But... How long will he able to keep this up? He can't keep defending forever.

The enemy must have the same thought, because all of a sudden he stopped attacking. "What's wrong, _nu_? You'll never get past me if you don't attack, _nu_!" He is annoyed, judging from his tone.

"I wonder about that~ The more I keep you busy, the easier for everyone else to get past you." Akabane-san pointed his thumb to them. "Don't worry. I won't do anything sneaky like that. I'll go on offence this time." The redhead start to crack his knuckles. "I want to fight you fair and square. Let's do this hand to hand, man to man." He move to a fighting stance. It looks like he's seriously going to fight him but... Chika knows that it's a big fat lie. They are assassins. They don't do fair and square. The enemy maybe thirsting for a _real_ fight. But he is on mission. Oh, and he's _also_ an assassin to boot. The enemy is equally strong as Karasuma-sensei. Akabane-san couldn't possibly win by pure strength alone. So what kind of trick does he hide under his sleeve? This is Akabane-san we're talking about. The trickster of Class E.

The enemy looks pleased though. "I like that face of yours, young warrior, nu. With you, I've got a chance to have a fair fight you can't find in the assassination world, nu."

Akabane-san attacks first, delivering a kick. The enemy easily block it. Now their roles is reserved. Akabane-san on offence while the enemy defends. Chika hope Akabane-san don't let his guard down, because surely his opponent to have a trick or two- The enemy got hit on the thigh! Akabane-san's attack connected! The enemy jumped back, limping. He turn around- No! You can't show the enemy your back! Not even Karasuma-sensei does that! A pro like him wouldn't do that! Akabane-san dive to the opening-

 _WOOSH_

A familiar purple glass cause Chika to step back. Akabane-san on the other hand, is not so lucky. He got hit by the gas. Point blank. In the assassin's hand is the exact same device Smog used in their earlier confrontation.

"One down," The enemy grab the fallen Akabane-san by the head. Chika feel the air gone cold. Don't kill him! "I'm not fond of drawn out fights, nu. So I tried out Smog's anaesthesia gas, _nu_."

"That's dirty!" Yoshida calls him out. "Ain't nothing fair about sneaking that into a fight!"

"I never said I would only use my hands, nu." The enemy lift Akabane-san's limp form. "One mustn't get too particular about one's hangups, _nu_. Just another key to sticking around in this business, _nu_. A spray of gas at point blank range, nu. You'll never defend against it if you don't see it coming-"

 _WOOSH_

Everyone gasped. The same purple gas have been blown at point blank range to the enemy's face. When the gas clears up, they can see Akabane-san is fully conscious, and have a handkerchief covering his mouth. On his other hand... Is the same gas device! Akabane-san must have swiped it from Smog without their knowledge. If only he tell them earlier that he have a trump card... Fool your friends first to fool your enemy indeed.

"What a coincidence~ We were thinking of the same thing!"

The enemy staggers to his feet. He pull out a switchblade from his pocket. Angrily he charge toward Akabane-san. With the gas taking effect and his mind filled with rage, Akabane-san dealt with him rather easily. He pinned him to the ground. "Terasaka! Make it snappy! We'll need duct tape and sheer number to beat this monster!"

Terasaka sighed. "Yeah, I'm on it." He charges forward. "Your promise for a barehanded one on one fight is a lie too, huh?" He and all the boys except Shiota-san and Isogai-san jumped onto the enemy. Effectively pinning him down with their combined weight.

"Careful taping him up. You need to watch out for his super strength, even when he's paralysed. Pay attention especially to his palms because you can get caught in his grip." Karasuma-sensei warned them.

A few minutes later, the enemy is tied down with Terasaka's duck tape. It appears the gas device is a one time thing, so they can't use it anymore. Regardless, Chika put the one belonging to the enemy inside the backpack. Maybe Okuda-san can do research on it and make a variant. Something that only works for Koro-sensei. "How... did you see my gas attack coming, _nu_? Is that why you didn't breathe any in, _nu_?" The enemy asked Akabane-san. "But I only showed you my bare hands, _nu_... How, _nu_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akabane-san sit down in front of the man. "I was looking out for everything other than your bare hands. I'm sure you really did want to have a barehanded fight, but in this situation... A pro wouldn't continue to use their bare hands. In order to stop us here, you would need to use any means necessary. If I were in your shoes, that's what I would do. I believed in your consciousness as a pro. Because I believed that, I was on alert."

"Karma had never known true defeat," Koroball speak up. "but those midterm exams taught him all to well. Losers are people just like you who live their lives thinking about all sorts of things. Once you realised that, you inevitably find you can no longer make light of your opponent on the battlefield. You can see if your opponent is thinking like you, trying hard like you. You come to see their abilities, their circumstances. Someone who can be respectfully wary of their opponent... That person has no chinks on the battlefield."

The enemy suddenly smiled. "You're nothing to sneeze at, young warrior, _nu_. I may have lost, but I had a fun time-"

"Eh? What are you talking about? The fun is just about to start~"

 _What?_

Akabane-san have pulled out two tubes from his pockets. "Wasabi and mustard. I'm going to stick them up your nose, Nu old man." Everyone, especially the enemy, cringed. "I've been on guard around you all this time, but now that you're tied up, what's the point?" Everyone can only watch in horror as Akabane-san shoved not only the condiments, but also other things. "After I put this in, I'll plug your nose with a special clip. Then... I'll shove these ghost peppers, which are 1000 times spicier than chilli peppers, into your mouth. And then finally, I'll gag your mouth, and the punishment will be complete. Now, old man Nu, this is when you show me the spirit of a pro." To think that her neighbour prepared a special pack for prank purposes...

Chika cringed some more at the pained groans. Her opinion of Akabane-san have changed... But only just for a bit.

* * *

They easily clear the 4th and 5th floor. The sixth and bar floor, is just right ahead. That is where the terrace is located. There's a pool too. According to Ritsu, there's a stairway to the VIP floor located inside the lounge. The back entrance is locked, they have to come in through the lounge to unlock it. Ritsu have provided a digital scheme to give them more understanding of the plan. Karasuma-sensei and the boys would be too eye-catching, so Kataoka-san suggests that the girls will be the one to do it. They will have a more lax security on females. Personally, Chika prefer to stay with the boys. Bar floor means... Alcohol and parties right? She never been in that kind of place before. She's underage! Age limit basically non existent in this hotel but still...

"No, it's girls going alone that makes it dangerous," Karasuma-sensei argued. Yes! Thank you for the input Karasuma-sensei!

"Oh! In that case!" Akabane-san look to Shiota-san's direction. All of them followed suit.

Shiota-san blinked back at them in confusion "Eh?"

A few minutes later, Chika and Hayami-san safely returned from the pool outside. Hayami-san is holding a few pieces of clothing while she is clutching a pair of boots. They were carelessly left behind at a random spot. Chika try not to think where and what the owner is doing. Despite Shiota-san's protest, the girls dragged him into the female restroom, where they will get him to change outfit. Kayano-san put ribbons on Shiota-san's pigtails to complete the look. The boys gasps in surprise when Shiota-san emerged from the restroom, looking like a real girl.

Per Akabane-san's suggestion, Shiota-san will be the girls' bodyguard by pretending to be one himself.

Crossdressing huh... Koro-sensei do that as well. Shiota-san obviously did a better job pulling it off. He already look androgynous from the beginning! Oh, and he's also clearly a human. Admittedly, Chika herself is surprised how good the outfit is on Shiota-san. Without him noticing, Akabane-san snapped a picture of Shiota-san with his phone. He grin devilishly while doing it. There is no doubt in her mind that he will save it for pranks later on.

Now that's settled, the girls and Shiota-san marched into the battlefield. Kataoka-san walk on the front, being the bravest, followed by Yada-san, Kayano-san, Hayami-san, Fuwa-san, Okano-san, Chika and Shiota-san on the rear. Chika wonder if everyone else can hear how loud her heart is beating. She's inside a club! Where they serve alcohol! Where people would make out! And God knows what other stuff people do while in a club!

 _'Forgive me, Nee-san... Chika is climbing the stairs to adulthood without your knowledge...'_ Chika look up to the ceiling, praying for the higher beings to give her strength to go through this. At least Shiota-san is as unwilling as her to be here...

"C'mon! Be a man! Now get in front and protect us, Nagisa-kun!" Fuwa-san beckoned to Shiota-san playfully.

Even under the dim lighting, they can tell that Shiota-san is blushing red. "I can't! I can't be out in the front!"

"Give it up," Hayami-san said. Fuwa-san pull Shiota-san's wrist, forcing him to get in front of her. Shiota-san bashfully put his hands in front of his skirt, looking down to his feet, unable to look at them in the eye. It just make him look more... Maidenly. Honestly? This is straight out of a cross dressing manga. If they follow the usual plot, some random guy or possible love interest will take notice of Shiota-san and mistake him for a girl... And that's when the entire hijinks began, thus kicking off the story.

"Ha-ah~ I can't take it anymore~ Let's get out of this filthy place ASAP!" Fuwa-san whined but she's smiling. For some reason it appears that she's enjoying herself. Even Yada-san and Kayano-san seems relaxed in this kind of place. Or girls their age supposed to feel that way? Chika wish the other boys are here. Or Bitchirina-sensei. Or Toshiko-nee.

"Hey!" A masculine voice call out for them. Chika jolt in surprise. Already a guy trying to pick them up! They all turn around to face this newcomer. A boy around their age wearing casual clothing and a baseball cap. He grinned at them. "Where do you guys come from? How about a drink? My treat~" Uh... Is this the scenario when the opposite sex try to get the girl drunk and drag her somewhere to have sex? Is he picking up ALL of them? Harem? Thankfully, everyone don't look too thrilled.

Kataoka-san push Shiota-san. "Go ahead, Nagisa! Keep him company!" She lean in to whisper to his ear when Shiota-san protests. "We have to act normal, remember? We'll come get you if anything happens." Defeated, Shiota-san leave the group to follow the boy. It appears he mistake him for a girl... Oh my God. This is going exactly like the cross dressing plot. Chika can only pray that the guy won't try to grope Shiota-san. They boy led him to the bar. They barely take a few steps forward when another guy pick them up again. No, scratch that. Make it two guys. This time, they are older. In their twenties perhaps. Wow, pedophiles. Or ephebophilias to be more precise. Regardless, they look scary. Kataoka-san about to yell at them when Yada-san stopped her. She intentionally get closer to the perverts.

"You guys look pretty cool, and we want to hang out but we're out with our daddies tonight." She pull out something small from her pocket and start to play with it. "My daddy's kinda scary, so you should forget about it." Yada-san show the small object to them. One look at it and the men cringed in fear. "I asked him real nice and he gave me this! Maybe I'll put it on my schoolbag!" Without listening some more, the two men runs away. "Wussies. Obviously it was on loan." Yada-san show it to them. Chika's eyes widened when she recognised that it's a button... With a yakuza symbol on it. "I borrowed it from Bitch-sensei." Yada-san explained to them as they resume walking. "She's something else. Yakuza, lawyers, racehorse owners... She's got every kind of pin you could think of, since she can use them for work." Pins huh... Chika remember that her parents own similar pins. College pins to be precise. Not that she want to use them.

"You're always so interested in hearing about Bitch-sensei's work, Yada-san." Kayano-san said. She's not wrong. Based on her own observation, Chika always found Yada-san listening raptly to Bitchirina-sensei's stories. She is most enthusiastic when it comes to English lessons. When Bitchirina-sensei teach that is. She too likes to seek out Bitchirina-sensei after school.

Yada-san look sheepish. "It's not like I want to seduce people. It's like Koro-sensei said, you got to wield a second blade." She put up two fingers. Skills for entertaining and negotiating... Don't you think these would be the ultimate blades when going out in society?"

"Whoa! Yada-san, you're going to be such a cool adult!" Fuwa-san said admiringly.

"Even with those big boobs, I can't help but falling for you," Kayano-san said grudgingly. Chika look at her in alarm. Will this the first gay shipping in Class E?!

"You guys!" Kataoka-san call them out, putting a halt on their conversation. "We made it all the way inside but... There's a lookout." She discreetly point to a staff standing by the exit. A few feet from the exit is a door, where the boys are waiting on the other side. They couldn't possibly pass the staff without being seen. This is the exact same situation as the lobby earlier. The only difference is there's only one obstacle. "Depending on the situation, we might really need a guy's help. Kayano-san, go get Nagisa." With that, Kayano-san left. Chika huddled together with the girls, eyeing the staff.

"Think we can lure him out and sneak past him?" Okano-san said softly.

"I want to avoid any kind of forced entry," Hayami-san said. "He's a hotel employee. So if we took him out, we'd be caught right away."

"How about we use one the guests here as a distraction?" Chika suggests. "From what Karasuma-sensei told us about this hotel, accidents must have happened. Like overdose or drunk guests deciding to get wild. I myself rather not get civilians get involved in this but the clock is ticking."

"There are plenty drunks around," Kataoka-san admitted. They all glance to a couple drunkenly making out. And a guy waving his arms wildly on the dance floor, holding a liquor bottle. Another guy is puking at a nearby potted plant. "All right, let's go with the puking guy and ask the staff to escort him out. How's that?" Everyone voice their agreement. "Ah, here comes Nagisa and Kayano-san."

Indeed, two pairs of familiar pigtails make their way towards them. In a glance, Kayano-san and Shiota-san look like twins, with their similar stature and hairstyle. Shiota-san look really embarrassed. Chika hope the guy didn't try to feel him up. "Don't leave me alone like that!" Shiota-san pleaded.

"Sorry! We hammered out a strategy." Kataoka-san said gently, hoping to placate him.

"Great. I can't wait to get out of these clothes-"

"Hey! Wait up, ladies!"

 _Now what?!_

The same boy from earlier, the one who drag Shiota-san, came running towards them. This guy really don't give up... "As a special treat, check out my signature dance moves!" He starts to dance on the spot. He is pretty good but... Chika would rather that he leave them alone. A man walk pass them and... The boy accidentally bumped to him, causing the man's drink to spill on his outfit.

"Hey, brat! Come here for a sec!" The man grab the boy's collar. He looks like he's a part of the yakuza... This is another typical scene from manga yet realistic enough to happen in real life. Chika is witnessing one right now. Yada-san whispers something to Okano-san. Okano-san nodded and walk up to the scary looking man. Without warning, she deliver a roundhouse kick to the face. He is knocked out almost instantly. The boy fell to the floor, looking at them in confusion, but they don't have time for that. It's a bit different from what they've planned... But the result is good enough. Kataoka-san and Hayami-san drag the fallen man while Yada-san alert the hotel employee. They watch the employee drag the man out before making a run for it to the exit. Chika take one glance behind to see Shiota-san talking to the boy. Maybe saying goodbye? In any case, they have cleared the 6th floor.

Chika never look so relieved to see the boys after Kataoka-san unlock and open the door. They have a similar look of relieve at the sight of them. Not wasting any time, they run upstairs, to the seventh floor. Once they reach the seventh floor, they stopped to give the girls a breather and a moment for Shiota-san to get changed.

"We really sent you to some dicey territory," Koroball said with a hint of worry. "You weren't in any danger, were you?"

"Nu-uh~" Yada-san shook her head with a cheerful smile.

"Not even close!" Kataoka-san smiled. Everyone except Chika and Shiota-san smiled. Ah, Shiota-san have returned. He's back in his regular, male clothes.

"You girls did everything this time around... What was even the point of me being in this getup?" He look down to the clothes in his arms.

"For comic relief! Duh~" Akabane-san answered as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Shiota-san gasp in horror when the redhead show him a picture of him wearing the girl clothing. Kayano-san is positive that it helped someone. Is she talking about the troublesome boy? Chika sense a possible case of a Checkov's Gun here. This whole assassination thing get into her more that it should.

* * *

They are now on their final leg of infiltration. From here on out, it's the VIP floor. As expected, there are securities placed on this floor. Two hulking guys is standing guard on the staircase leading to the upper floor. It appears that the two are guards belonging to the hotel guests instead of working for the hotel. They look strong, and Karasuma-sensei haven't recovered enough to deal with them. Are they working for the bad guy? Or for someone completely unrelated? Either way, they must get past them. Chika peek from behind the wall. They don't have the assassin vibe... Then again, Smog look pretty normal. Terasaka is already cracking his knuckles, ready to take them on. Koro-sensei have another plan though. It involves something that Terasaka owned... He 'tched' and take off his backpack. Chika's eyes widened when he pull out a stun gun.

"Hey Kimura, see if you can lure them out this way for me." Terasaka said to a stunned Kimura-san.

"Me? How?"

"How should I know? Say something to piss them off."

This is Akabane-san's forte, and he readily appear next to Kimura-san. Complete with his trademark devilish grin. "Here, Kimura. Try saying this." He whispers to Kimura-san's ears. He do a double take and swallowed. Kimura-san hand over Koroball to Shiota-san before leave their hiding spot. A few moments later, Chika hear the words 'muscle heads', 'pig meats', and 'stop pretending'. Sure enough, the guards yell angrily, followed by heavy, rapid footsteps that can only means that they are chasing Kimura-san. With his speed that is number 1 in Class E, Kimura-san easily out run them. Terasaka and Yoshida sprang from their hiding spot, each holding a stun gun. The two tackled the enemy to the floor and... Jammed the stun gun right into their neck! The guards are knocked out cold. It appears Terasaka came to a lot of money and decide to buy them for assassination.

"Nice weapon, Terasaka-kun, but check their breast pockets." Koroball said. "Judging from the bulges, you should find even better weapons." Chika hold her breath when Terasaka pull out a gun. An actual gun! Yoshida pull out an exact same gun from the other guard. "Chiba-kun. Hayami-san" Koroball call out for them. "You two would hold onto those guns." Hayami-san's eyes widened and Chiba-san visibly recoils. "Karasuma-sensei has not recovered enough yet to fire accurate shots. Currently, the only ones capable of putting those to use are you two. However!" The kanji 'No Killing' appears on Koro-sensei's forehead, along with an 'X' shaped scar. "I will not permit you to kill anyone!" The two shooters hesitates before grabbing the guns handed to them. "With your skills, there should be any number of ways to defeat your enemies without harming them." Hayami-san and Chiba-san still look unsure, but Koro-sensei decide that it's time to move on. According to him, there's no sign that the enemy has set up camp in any great numbers. There should only be one or two hitmen remaining at most.

By now they should have noticed that Smog and the other assassin are basically beaten. If they will send their next assassin, it will be now. The emergency stairs leading to the 9th floor is located on the other end of the concert hall. They have no choice but to get inside first. There's a chance that the assassin is already waiting there, so Karasuma-sensei told them to get in one by one, then hide between the chair rows. The darkness helps in hiding them. Koro-sensei have Terasaka handed over his backpack to Sugaya-san, so should the need arrive, he can create something to distract the enemy. Chika is crawling behind Kimura-san when the door next to the stage opens.

It's an enemy!

The only sound Chika can hear is the sound of footsteps. The enemy's footsteps... Followed by a gunshot. Chika winced at the sound. It's so much different than their Anti-sensei gun. The bullet must have hit a stage light, judging from the sound of glass.

"Just so you know, this hall is completely soundproof. And this gun is real." The assassin told them. "I'll have you shot dead before anyone comes to save you. You know you're not prepared to kill anyone." He's right... But killing humans is not their true aim anyways. "Now come on out like good little children and bow before the boss-"

 _BANG_

The sound is different from the gun belonged to the assassin... It must be Chiba-san or Hayami-san! The bullet must have hit something else, because there are no sound of distress from the enemy. Chika shut her eyes tight when the stage light suddenly turned on. Its light temporarily blind her.

"Finally! A job I can sink my teeth into!" The assassin shouts gleefully. "Feeling fine again today! My gun is delicious!" Gun? Delicious? Don't tell her that they have another weird assassin!

 _BANG_

Another shot. Chika can't tell if it hit something or not. The most she can do is to hide behind the seat. Next to her, Kimura-san shot her a nervous look.

"I never forget the position of an enemy once they've fired. The two hit men guarding the lower areas are assassins, but I'm different. I used to be an army man, you see." The enemy told them. "All that experience taught me how to pinpoint my enemy's location and the sensation of checking my gun by taste. You won't be able to take a single step from where you are. Now then, there should be one more stolen gun out there."

This is bad... How will they defeat this man? Karasuma-sensei, fellow military man, is down...

"Hayami-san! Remain standing by!" Koro-sensei's voice make her jump in surprise. "You were wise not to shoot just now, Chiba-kun! The enemy still don't know where you are! I'll keep an eye on him and tell you when, so hang tight until it's go time! Nyurufufufu~" How can their teacher laugh in this kind of situation? That stupid _takoyaki_... Wait, where is he anyway...? There was a brief silence until the enemy fire multiple rounds. It appears Koro-sensei is on the foremost row, since he said he'll keep an eye on the assassin.

"Hey! Quit staring at me from the front row!" The enemy yelled, thus confirms her suspicion. Koroball simply cackles. Bullets have no effect on him.

"An expert gunman versus junior high students? This much of a sight advantage should be enough!" Koroball declares. "Okay, Kimura-kun! run five seats left!" Kimura-san blinked but did it anyway. He crawl past her. "Terasaka-kun and Yoshida-kun! Move three seats to either side! A blind spot! Kayano-san, use this opening and move two rows forward!" This is... A shuffle! "Oichi-san!" Chika perked up "Move 3 rows behind you!" There's no time to think about it. Chika got up from her spot to move as fast as she can. "Karma-kun! Fuwa-san! Move eight rows to the right simultaneously! Isogai-kun, five rows to the left!" Koroball continue to shout them instructions. Chika don't dare to try and peek at the assassin. Though she can imagine he start to feel overwhelmed by now. "Student number 12! Move right and continue preparations!" Number 12... Sugaya-san! It's time for him to prepare that _thing_! "Seat number 4 and 6! Record the target from between the seats! Relay the state of change to Chiba-kun through Ritsu-san! Ponytail, move to the front left! Motorcycle fan, you too!" Yada-san! Yoshida! "Seat number 29! Go to the second seat from your upper right!" That's her cue! Chika dashed to the spot. "Redhair, move 3 rows in front of you!" Akabane-san! "Hairbun! Go 5 seats to your left!" Her again!

"The person who out of curiosity went to Takebayashi-kun's top maid cafe, and was alarmed to find he liked it, make a big racket to confuse the enemy!" Huh? Maid cafe? Someone in their class other than Takebayashi-kun? Okajima likes the outfit and Ritsu like to cosplay, so who...?

"Shaddup! How the hell did you know I went!" Ah, it's Terasaka. By the sound of it, he's banging the seat in front of him-

"The student who went to the bookstore last week, then spend 10 minutes just standing there wondering if she should buy Fifty Shades of Grey! Help Maid Cafe newbie!"

Chika feel the heat creeping up her face. How the heck did Koro-sensei knows?! Last week was when Lovro-shi visited... And going out with Toshiko-nee... Chika went to the bookstore on those two separate days... She remember standing there, unable to decide if she should buy the BDSM or not... She did it twice... Is he stalking her or... Oh no! Is he stalking Toshiko-nee now?! In rage, Chika kicked the back of the seat in front of her. If that stupid takoyaki dare to lay a tentacle on her sister... She'll kill him! Drive a stake right through his heart! Feed him Toshiko-nee's cooking! She'll rip him to shreds! Feed him to his fellow octopus! She'll turn him to a _takoyaki_ for real!

"...Now then, it's time, Chiba-kun. After I give this next command, fire at will. Hayami-san, you're on follow up as the situation requires. Your objective is to seal the enemy's movement. But before that, a word of advice for the two workaholics who don't let their feelings show." Eh? What is Koro-sensei doing? "When you failed at shooting me earlier today, you began to doubt your own skill. You don't whine or make excuses, and your classmates forced their confidence onto you, thinking ' _Surely they can handle it_ '. No one would notice your anguish." No one noticed... Have she... Have Chika herself not noticing their true feelings? "But it's all right. You don't have to bear all that pressure alone. If you two miss, we'll switch over to a strategy of shuffling people and guns around so no one can tell who's pulling the trigger. We can use that strategy because everyone here has gone through training and tasted failure. You have allies at your side who share your experience. So with that peace of mind, go ahead and fire." Koro-sensei... He always come up with the most outrageous things. But at this rate, Chika can't help but be willing to go through that plan of his. Shooting real guns will be very scary, but with everyone's support... Heck, Shiota-san have no qualms of using a real knife against Takaoka. And Akabane-san daring to go into a one on one fight with the second assassin. This is not the time or place to hesitate.

"Let us begin. Student number 12! Stand and fire!"

Sugaya-san!

 _BANG_

Chika looked up. The bullet find its mark. It pierced right through the dummy's forehead. On the other side of the hall, Chiba-san stood up and fire.

 _BANG_

 _CRASH_

The stage light fell down, crashing onto the enemy. Chiba-san must have shot the brackets. It should be more than enough to disorient him. Yet he still have the strength to remain standing. The enemy raise his gun once more-

 _BANG_

This time, Hayami-san found her mark. Her bullet knocked the gun off the enemy's hand. With that, the enemy collapsed to the ground. Terasaka and Yoshida didn't waste any second. They both jumped in to tape him up. Sugaya-san tiredly drag the dummy with him, moaning how difficult it is to make it in complete silence. Chika get up from her hiding spot. Everyone else is rushing to Chiba-san's and Hayami-san's side. Kayano-san take out a water bottle from Terasaka's backpack and offer it to Hayami-san. The boys went to congratulate Chiba-san, the girls to Hayami-san.

"That was really cool of you, Hayami-san!" Okano-san gushes over.

"Yeah! You really are something else!" Kataoka-san agrees. Kayano-san is jumping up and down. She's so energetic.

"You make the protagonists of Gunslinger Girl run for their money!" Ah, Fuwa-san and her manga references.

When everyone else finally leave the two alone, Hayami-san's eyes meet with Chiba-san's. The two smile at each other. The biggest smile Chika have seen coming from those two. A smile of relief, embarrassment... And pure happiness. They bumped their arms together. Chika's eyes glint at the sight. Oh this ship is going strong. This is the closest canon ship in Class E. The top contender for KarasumaXIrina. Hayami-san and Chiba-san appear to realise what they had just done. Both of them turn around to look at her before turning away again. Embarrassed. Or maybe they don't want people to find out their relationship...? With a teacher like Koro-sensei, Chika can understand. Still, Chika unabashedly stare at them, inwardly enjoying the rush of knowing something no else does.

Chika will keep a very close eye on these two indeed.

...

She is still going to make Koroball to an actual _takoyaki_ though.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 63 - 68 in the manga.**

 **Okay, in later chapters, Smog explained that the poison he used is basically a food poison bacteria. Toshiko have poisoned Chika so many times with her food, over the years Chika's body built up immunity strictly for food poisoning. To put it another way, Toshiko's cooking is worse that Smog's food poison.**

 **Chika call Koro-sensei _takoyaki_ is because he is currently in his ball form. Octopus + ball = takoyaki **

**Next chapter! It's a fight between Nagisa and you-Know-Who! Okay, it's not Voldemort.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	20. Chapter 19

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

It's finally here. The time everyone have been waiting for. That one moment that makes everything better. Something that will turn the tables. That moment that fills you with hope and courage, relieving you from worry and fear...

Karasuma-sensei have recovered!

Half recovered to be exact but a weakened Karasuma-sensei is still stronger than any of the students. He has recovered enough to move without being supported and now able to shoot accurately. After hiding the gunman assassin in the janitor's closet, the group make their way to the ninth floor. There is only one goon guarding the staircase. The final obstacle before they reach the true boss. Karasuma-sensei sneak up behind the goon, grab him from behind, knock him out. All in 10 seconds, more or less. It made Chika wonder if they should just send Karasuma-sensei alone from the start. Their PE instructor can do anything. Except seducing. Chika just can't imagine Karasuma-sensei seducing anyone. Although, he will be irresistible if he did it right. Chika can't imagine Karasuma-sensei acting like a casanova but if it's a rescue romance... She will surely fall for him. Teacher-Student romance is too unrealistic though. Romance in the office is more plausible... Nah, let Bitchirina-sensei have Karasuma-sensei.

Their phones beeped. Ritsu appear on the screen, showing them a footage. "Everyone, I hacked into the personal computer's camera on the top floor. We can observe the situation above. The entire upper floor have been reserved. As far as I can tell, the only one remaining is... This man here." Ritsu disappears from the screen, letting a live footage take over. The camera angle give them a view inside a hotel room... A man is sitting in front of the computer desk. Chika is unable to see his face. Three computers were installed. The camera zooms in to the computer screens. Chika's eyes widened when she realised that the man (and now them) is watching a live footage of their sick classmates. He even installed cameras to keep an eye on them?! Her heart dropped when she caught sight of Hara-san writhing in pain.

"Students!" Koroball call out to get their attention. "I've come to realise something about the mastermind waiting above. He's using assassins all wrong. That means the mastermind is not an assassin himself." Everyone except Chika and Karasuma-sensei gasps in surprise. "Lookouts and guards... Those aren't the jobs for assassins. Originally, they were hired to kill me. However I have entered this form, the need to be alert lessened. He probably spread out his guards and watchmen. If their potential had been used to the fullest, they'd have been fearsome indeed."

Chiba-san shifts uncomfortably, "It's true that he wasn't even a single centimetre off the mark..."

Their teacher continues, "And Karma-kun, if that fellow had sneaked up on you from behind on any other day, his grip strength would have killed you instantly."

"I suppose so," Akabane-san acknowledges this.

Karasuma-sensei studies the unconscious goon seriously before search his body. He pull out a keycard, most likely the one to access the boss' room. "Now we're running out of time. This man is assuming that we're coming up from the elevator. If there's no activity until the time limit for negotiations, then he'll probably remain on high alert. I will give each of you individual instructions. First off, Isogai-kun, Kataoka-san, Terasaka-kun, Yoshida-kun. You five will be on the front. You will make the first attempt to subdue the enemy-" Chika glances at the boy. He is in the middle of a serious talk with Shiota-san. He should pay more attention to Karasuma-sensei... Wait, why is he looking so tired? He have the most stamina in Class E so why- "Okano-san will attack the enemy with her gymnast skills should the first wave of attack fails. Chiba-kun will hold onto one of the guns. But I will take responsibility of shooting the enemy. Akabane-kun will guard the rear. Grab anything in the room that you can use as a weapon if you can. Commence operation!" Shoot! She didn't listen to the entire explanation! But Terasaka is acting very strange... Noticing her staring at him, Terasaka immediately look away. Chika's eyes meet Shiota-san's. He give her an uneasy look before shooting a concerned glance to Terasaka's back. Okay, that confirms it. Terasaka is unwell. It couldn't be that... He's infected right? But Chika have no chance to ask, because the group is already moving.

There are no goons guarding the tenth floor. Karasuma-sensei opens the door and get in first, before giving them hand signals to tell them to enter. Without making any sound, they enter the room one by one. The room is extremely wide, so there's no trouble of taking cover. They form two lines to get around the coffee table, before spreading out, ready to grab the boss from behind. Yoshida and Terasaka readies their stun gun. Chiba-san takes aim. Next to the boss' seat is a briefcase. A bomb has been planted on it. That must be where he store the antidote! Chika took out her pen, ready to stab the boss if he make any funny movements. They inches closer. Kataoka-san, Isogai-san, and Kimura-san are ready to grab him. Karasuma-sensei raises his gun-

"Itchy."

 _Ba-thump_

"The very memory makes me itchy." The sound of scratching fills the room. "But I wonder if that's why. Because my wounds are always exposed to the air, my senses have become sharp."

 _This voice is..!_

Chika's eyes widened when the man throw something- No, not just something. Multiple remote controls. They all fell to the floor. They all look exactly the same. Rectangular shaped remote with big red button on the centre. Chika can't tell the difference.

"I told you. I've come prepared to kill a Mach 20 monster. I have spare detonator remotes in case one is snatched away at high speed." The man show his hand. He is holding another three more remotes. "Enough to press any of them if I happen to collapse."

This voice... Chika recognise it. Everyone here recognise it. They know the owner of this voice..!

"Other than the three hit men, there were also others I couldn't reach," Karasuma-sensei calmly speaks. "The ministry of defence's secret funds... The money meant to be used for assassinations, were completely withdrawn, and a colleague disappeared... What's the meaning of this..."

The man turn his chair around.

"TAKAOKA?!"

Takaoka Akira... He looked... Unhinged. His cheeks bear scratch marks that looks like they've been there for a while. There are dark circles under his eyes. His once gelled hair is now a mess. Facial hair have grown over the sides of his face. The look in his eyes screams trouble. Takaoka sport the same grin he wear the last time they met... Only this one is more... Ominous. Chika can still remember the pain when he grabbed her hair in the past. This Takaoka have no qualms of killing them.

"What naughty children... You come to see your respected instructor, and you come through the back entrance. Papa would never have instructed such children." He's still insisting of positioning himself as their father? This man is bullshitting himself. Then again, it appears common sense can no longer work on him. "Guess I have no choice. I'll give you guys supplementary lessons for your summer vacation." He fingered the detonation remote. "Shall we go to the roof?" Takaoka said cheerfully, grabbing the briefcase. "I've got everything ready to welcome my beloved students." He start walking to the exit. "You'll follow me up there, right? After all, your class is only alive thanks to my benevolence." He give them a smug smirk as he deliberately shows them the remote. His thumb brushing over the red button. Red. Red. Red. Why must the important buttons be coloured red?

Karasuma-sensei lower his weapon. Chiba-san and Yoshida followed suit. Their teacher turn to them. Just one look on his face, they understood. They have no choice but to follow Takaoka's order. Chika glance at the computer screen. The pained look on their classmates' faces... How frantic Okuda-san and Takebayashi-san are in taking care of them... Those sights further strengthen her resolve. No matter what Takaoka have in plan, Class E will thwart it. Just like how they thwarted Shiro's plan. Class 3-E do pick up Koro-sensei's nastiest habit. To thwart the plan of others.

They follow Takaoka to the roof, the heliport. Each step make her heart beat faster. There is no moon tonight, only the lamp lights. The wind blow harshly, making Chika shivers. She look around. No goons. No sign of traps. An open field. The only threat on this rooftop is the mad man in front of them. Once everyone is present, Karasuma-sensei attempt to question Takaoka again. "Hiring assassins with the money you stolen from the Ministry of Defence, threatening the students with a virus... Have you gone mad?" Uh... Karasuma-sensei? You've seen the looks in his eyes. It's clear that Takaoka has gone to the deep end.

"Now, now! I'm exceedingly sane! This plan will save the world!" Takaoka said. His twisted belief reminds Chika of a quote... In a mad world, only the mad are sane. Akira Kurosawa said that. It's hopeless to reason with this man. "If you had let those two runts bring me the bounty, my assassination plan would've gone smoothly!" Everyone turn to look to Shiota-san's and Kayano-san's direction. "In my plan, that girl, Kayano or whatever... I was originally supposed to use her. I completely filled the bathtub in the room with Anti-sensei material. I'd have her go in there holding the target. Then I'd bury them alive in cement. In order to return to his original form without touching the Anti-sensei material, he would have to set off an explosion, which would affect the students and all. But Koro-sensei is so considerate of his students. He wouldn't do such a horrible thing, right? I thought he would just quietly dissolve." Takaoka grin maniacally. The kind they called slasher smile.

A sadistic choice. To die saving his student or sacrifice them to save his own skin. A disturbing method to appeal to Koro-sensei's protectiveness to his students. Evil but... Effective. Chika must give him that much. Doesn't mean that she would condone such a thing. Her classmates have a look of horror and disgust on their faces.

"It gave me a fright when I realised you had all snuck in here, I was shaking in my boots but... My goal is still pretty much the same. Because my mood will determine how many of you live. " He run his thumb over the button."

"Do you think you can get away with this?" Koro-sensei asked in deep voice. He only use deep voices in emergencies. Like when he got a call from Shiota-san back then during their field trip to Kyoto.

"This is still a humane method," Takaoka insisted. "Compared to the inhumane way you've treated me!" Chika blinked at the statement. Inhumane...? They did not do such thing! Takaoka start to scratch his face. "The humiliating gazes. And that knife from the sneak attack. My face feel so itchy whenever they cross my mind. I can't even sleep at night!" Chika shudders at the scratching sound. "I'll pay back my bad evaluation with results. I'll take the humiliation I suffered and give it back with even more humiliation! Especially you! Shiota Nagisa!" He pointed to Shiota-san who looked startled. "I'll never forgive you for tainting my future!"

"The fact that he wanted the short students... So he was aiming for Nagisa," Chiba-san said in disgust.

"Hee~" Akabane-san step forward. "You wanted Nagisa-kun here so you can settle the score? Would that make you happy? Beating him? Given the size difference? I could show you a much better time." Just because you've gone into a one on one fight with an assassin does not mean you can just get into another fight with a military man.

"You're nuts," Terasaka said bluntly. "You lost to Nagisa with the rules you set for yourself." He is panting hard as he talk... Terasaka is really not looking good. "Let me say something. Wether you won or lost back then, we still would've hated your guts!" Terasaka start to pant harder after shouting the last part.

Takaoka do not take that well. "I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU BLOCKHEADS FOR YOUR OPINIONS! DON'T FORGET THAT I CAN GET RID OF HALF OF YOU WITH JUST ONE FINGER!" He shows them the detonation remote to drive his point home. "Hey shrimp, come up here alone. All the way to the top of this heliport." Takaoka turn around, climbing up the ladder.

"Nagisa! You can't!" Kayano-san said worriedly.

Shiota-san is silent for a moment before handing Koroball to Kayano-san. "I don't want to... but I will. He's so agitated, who knows what he'll do." As he says this, Takaoka is screaming at him to hurry up. "I'll hear him out, talk him down, and get him to hand over the remedy in one piece."

Shiota-san...

Chika is skeptical that it will be that easy, but they have no choice but to leave it up to him. For now. Once Shiota-san is standing on the heliport, Takaoka remove the ladder. Now there is no way for them to interfere. Unless they can jump over the ledge. Karasuma-sensei and Okano-san should be able to do it... But who knows how Takaoka will react to that. The fear intensifies when Chika noticed there is a- Two knifes lying on the ground. The glint of steel is unmistakable.

"Please, wait a minute Takaoka-sensei. I didn't come here to fight," Shiota-san pleads.

"I'm sure. The same sneak attack won't work on me twice. I can see myself doing you in, just like that. But it'll be over too quickly to make me feel better. So before we fight, there's something I need you to do." Please don't make Shiota-san hurt himself with that knife. No... Takaoka won't do that before a fight... But it can't be good. "Apologize. On your hands and knees. For using a cowardly surprise attack because you have no skills, I want you to sincerely apologise." How can Shiota-san do it sincerely if he keep rubbing the red button?! But Shiota-san did it anyway. Chika can only watch helplessly as he lower his head until it touched the floor. Everyone winced when Takaoka shove his boot on Shiota-san's head. A petty move on his part. Seeing Shiota-san being submissive appears to please him, since Takaoka is now giggling madly. "Now that you expressed your true feeling. As a reward, I'll let you in on a little something. I asked Smog what happens to the people who die from the virus." He grab the briefcase. "He showed me some pictures. It was pretty funny! Their bodies, covered in boils! And the face swells up like a bunch of grapes! Wouldn't you like to see that, Nagisa-kun?"

 _What is he..._

Takaoka throw the briefcase to the air.

 _No...!_

"DON'T!" Karasuma-sensei yelled in horror.

 ** _BOOOOOOOM_**

Her knees trembles violently before give away. Chika dropped to the floor. She can only mutely stare at the falling fragments of the briefcase. It's all gone... The antidote... The cure they've risked their lives for... For the sake of their sick classmates... Hara-san... Muramatsu... Hazama-san... Kurahashi-san, Nakamura-san, Sugino-san, Kanzaki-san, Mimura-san, Maehara-san, Okajima... They are going to die...

Takaoka roar in laughter, clutching his stomach. The sound of his laughter fills the air as everyone comprehend what just happened. "Yes! _That's_ the face I wanted to see!" He point a finger to the still Shiota-san. "You ought to put it in your summer diary- Your friends' faces, bubbling up like so many grapes!" He throw his head back as he continue to laugh. Chika covers her ears and shut her eyes. Someone stop him from laughing! She can't bear to hear it anymore!

And it did.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. Chika look up to the heliport. Shiota-san have picked up the knife. His intention is clear. He's going to kill Takaoka.

"I'll... Kill you... For what you did to them!"

Chika's eye widened at Shiota-san's declaration. He really lost it this time! Chika stood up but found herself lost at what to do.

Takaoka laughs once more, "That's the spirit! Come and kill me, Nagisa-kun!" He taunted.

Terasaka throw his stun gun at Shiota-san, hitting him on the back. That snapped Shiota-san back to reality. He turn around to Terasaka, looking confused. Terasaka himself is panting even harder than before. Throwing that stun gun really took a lot out of him. "Don't get cocky, Nagisa! I saw the pitiful way you looked at me when that medicine got blown up! Quit worrying over other people, you wimp! This virus'll go away by itself with a good night sleep!" Terasaka admitted it. He got infected. "Murder is murder, even with a piece of trash like that. Are you gonna let go a chance to get 10 billion Yen, just because you can't keep your cool?!" His breathing become more ragged in each passing seconds. Chika grab his sleeve to stop him but he simply shrug her off. She firmly hold onto him.

"Terasaka-kun is right, Nagisa-kun." Koro-sensei said. "Killing him isn't worth it. If you are blinded with rage, it will only put you in disadvantage. Besides, he doesn't even know anything about the remedy. We'll ask the poisoner downstairs. Simply stunning this man should be enough."

"Hey, hey! Stop putting out the fire!" Takaoka snarls at them. "Unless he comes at me with a real intent to kill, what's the point?! I'll use this squirt's bloodlust for revenge in a most humiliating way, and finally my own shame will disappear!" His pride matter more than the lives of 28 junior high students? Truly, this man will be locked up without any chance of getting out after this is over.

"Nagisa-kun, take Terasaka-kun's stun gun," Koro-sensei commands. "His life and my life. His words and Terasaka-kun's words. Think carefully now. You need to decide which of these carries more worth."

Chika's eyes widened when she feel Terasaka swaying. Yoshida and Kimura-san noticed this as well. They swiftly catch him before he fall to the floor. Chika kneel next to him, pulling out her handkerchief to wipe his sweat. His temperature is so high! Chika grab his backpack. Good, there's still some water left in the bottle. Chika open the cap, pour a portion of water to her handkerchief, and dab it over Terasaka's forehead. He shrug her off once more. "Leave me alone. You want to see something, look there." He raised a shaky finger to Shiota-san. "Do it, Nagisa. Kill him to within an inch of his life."

Something seems to click inside Shiota-san, because the look in his eyes changed. There's still this dangerous edge... But Chika can feel it with her skin. He is no longer blinded with rage like he was a few minutes ago. He picks up the stun gun. What puzzles her is that Shiota-san put in on his belt instead. Wait... Two weapons...She recognise what this is... This is Lovro-shi's teaching!

Takaoka looks pleased when Shiota-san turn to face him. He took of his jacket. The fight will start any moment now. "Just so you know, I do have some spare vials of that remedy." He pull out one, two, three vials from his pocket. "If you don't come at me like you mean it, or if your pals get in our way," He shoot a threatening glance at Chiba-san who is taking aim and Okano-san who is ready jump from the ledge. The two went still. "You can kiss these babies goodbye! Hear that, Karasuma! Stay out of this!" Karasuma-sensei grit his teeth in response. "This stuff take a month to make, that's not enough for everyone but it is your last hope." With the stunt Takaoka just pulled, Chika have little doubt that those are either fake or Takaoka will destroy them after the fight, just to spite them.

"Karasuma-sensei," Koro-sensei is using his serious voice again "If you determine that Nagisa-kun's life is in danger, please don't hesitate to shoot Takaoka-sensei." For an octopus who stays confident when the gunner is attacking them... The situation before have to be the most dangerous one they've encountered yet. Chika grip Terasaka's sleeve tighter.

Shiota-san calmly walks toward Takaoka. The same way he approached him during their first fight. But Takaoka do not stand still this time. He charges forward. Shiota-san have no chance to dodge when he deliver a kick to his stomach. Chika winces when Shiota-san start to cough. He quickly get back on his feet when Takaoka got closer. He try to attack him with the knife, but Takaoka catch his wrist, lift him off the ground and headbutted him. Shiota-san is unable to deflect all his attack. They can only watch as Takaoka beat him up. Chika start having flashbacks when Maehara-san and Kanzaki-san got hit by the mad man. Shiota-san is beaten black and blue. When Shiota-san is recovering on the floor, Takaoka pick up his knife. Chika's blood went cold. Karasuma-sensei never taught them self defence. How in the world Shiota-san is going to prevent Takaoka from attacking him with that knife?

Takaoka point the knife at her classmate. "I'll cut off your hands and feet, have them stuffed and mounted. I'll keep them with me and cherish them forever." Chika shake her head in disgust. Forniphilia overlapping with acrotomophilia?

"Karasuma-sensei! You've got to shoot him! Nagisa's going to die!" Kayano-san begged him. Karasuma-sensei is already taking aim but he hesitates.

Akabane-san start to move but Terasaka stopped him. "Stay out of it!"

"Are we still leaving them to it, Terasaka?" Akabane-san questioned him seriously. "I'm just about ready to join the fray myself."

Terasaka simply grinned. "You been skipping practice, Karma, so you don't know, but Nagisa... He's still got something up in his sleeve." Akabane-san look puzzled at his words. They return their attention to the fight. Shiota-san has gone back to his feet. He is... Smiling.

 _One, you must have two weapons._

 _Second, you must be up against an expert._

 _Third, your opponent must know the fear of being killed._

Everything required for that technique to work is all here. Theoretically, Shiota-san should be able to pull it off. Takaoka seems to sense that something is going on, so he went still. Shiota-san start to walk towards him. When he is just one feet away, Shiota-san drop the knife. Anyone would be focused on any sharp object when it's getting closer to them. Takaoka is no different. When his entire focus is on that knife, Shiota-san brought his hands together and clapped. Loudly. This is the technique that sumo players use. Who knew _nekodamashi_ can be used in assassination? Takaoka almost fall back in shock. That is what Shiota-san is after. Swiftly, he pull the stun gun from his belt and poke it beneath Takaoka's armpit. The sight of electric zapping that evil man is morbidly satisfying. He fell to his knees, now paralysed.

"Finish him off, Nagisa." Terasaka said. "A good jolt to the neck will put him out cold." He smirked in satisfaction, despite looking pained.

Per Terasaka's instruction, Shiota-san point the stun gun to his neck next. There is a moment where no one move... All eyes trained upon the two person on the heliport. The only sounds Chika can hear is the wind and Terasaka's panting. And then it happened. It happened as fast as lightning. Shiota-san electrocute him on the neck. It isn't until Takaoka's knocked out form hit the ground when everyone cheers. Yoshida pat Terasaka on the back as they look at Shiota-san proudly. Chika's heart is filled with giddiness that it might make her crack a smile.

Karasuma-sensei cut the celebration short. They still need to get to Shiota-san and the medicine. They left Chika to take care of Terasaka as they attempt to reinstall the ladder. Now that the final boss have been defeated, Terasaka look relaxed. But with the wind blowing so harshly, it will make his fever worse. "At least try to drink a few sip." Chika offers him the water bottle.

He glance at the bottle before regarding her. "I have no idea you care, Oichi." He said gruffly before taking the bottle.

"I do care, Terasaka," Chika said as he drink half of the content. He must be dehydrated. "Did you think I can't feel?" Terasaka choked a bit, forcing her to take away the bottle. He then avoid meeting her eyes. Ah, so he did think of her that way, just like everybody else in the main building. They all think that she have no emotion just because her default expression is a stoic one. Everyone except Asano-san. "Come on. Let's get you to the heliport." Chika drape his arm around her shoulders. With a mighty grunt coming from her, Chika is able to lift up Terasaka. Half carrying and half dragging a hulk like Terasaka isn't easy. At least he realised this and try to move on his own to give her a little relieve. Yoshida and Kimura-san take notice of them when they reached the ladder. The boys take it from there to help Terasaka climb up. Karasuma-sensei have requested the military to send a helicopter. All there is left for them to do is stand by.

Chika is about to ask Fuwa-san if she can lean on her for moment when a new voice alert them.

 _"Did you guys think that you'd all leave here alive?"_

They all swiftly turn around. The assassin trio. The poisoner, the barehanded fighter, the gunman. All three is here. Everyone went to battle mode. Yoshida and Chiba-san pull out their weapons. Chika too pull out her pen. Akabane-san readies his wasabi and mustard. Okano-san pick up the knife.

"We've defeated the man who hired you. You should have no reason to fight us anymore." Karasuma-sensei said calmly to defuse the situation. He step forward, once again acting as their vanguard. "I've recovered for the most part, and my students here are pretty strong. Why don't we end this here and prevent anymore casualties?"

"Yeah, okay" The gunman answered instantly. Casually too, she might add.

...

 _Eh?_

"Our contracts don't cover avenging the boss." The gunman shrug his shoulders. "Besides, it's like I said. You don't need any remedy."

The poisoner pull out a thermos. "This here is what I gave you. An improvement on the food-poisoning bug. It'll keep going strong for another three hours but, after that it'll quickly become inactive and become innocuous." Next he pull out a vial. " _Now_ , this is what our boss told us to use. If I used this one, you guys would've been in some serious trouble."

Food poisoning bacteria...? Is that really it?

"Right before using that virus, we three talked it over, _nu_." Ah, it's Nu man's turn to speak. "The time limit the boss set for negotiation is one hour. Which meant, even if didn't use the deadly virus, we could still accomplish the tradeoff."

"It was enough to make you fear for your lives, right?" The poisoner smile in amusement.

"So you went against orders? Can you do that when he's paying you?" Okano-san asks.

"You idiot," The gunmen scrunched his nose, "If you think a pro would do anything for money, you've got another thing coming. Of course, we do our best to act in accordance with the will of our client, but the boss was never planning on giving up the antidote to begin with." She knew it! "Either we become the perpetrators of a mass murderers to a bunch of middle school students, or we get caught for going against our orders and our reputations as pros drop. Which of these carry a higher risk for us after all of this is over? All we did was calmly weigh these options."

"And that's why, sorry to say, none of you will be dying." That's it. Those words lift the burden off her shoulders just like that. Hara-san and everyone is going to survive... The poisoner throw a small jar to Karasuma-sensei who swiftly catch it. "Give the patients that supplement and put them to sleep. Per the testimonials, they'll feel even better than before they were sick. Although... There is still one thing that bothers me... You, Hairbun." He turn to Chika. "I clearly saw you drink my spiked juices. So how in the world are you not sick?"

She can feel everyone's eyes on her. They all giving her quizzical looks. Chika stare evenly at the poisoner. "I have a strong stomach," She answered in deadpan tone. Years of digesting Toshiko-nee's cooking will toughen up one's stomach. Others doesn't seem convinced but no one can say anything because that's the moment the helicopters arrives.

"I'll believe it once I see those students recovered," Karasuma-sensei shoot the three assassins a warning look. "I'll have to detain you for a while for questioning."

The assassins doesn't seem to be troubled by it. Class E stand on the sideline, watches military men in uniform take Takaoka and his goons away. Chika pray that this will be the last time they will ever see Takaoka.

"...What? Not going for a revenge match, hm?" Akabane-san taunts the barehanded assassin. "Isn't your grudge strong enough to want me dead?" He smirked while showing of his wasabi and mustard.

The assassin simply 'hmph'ed. "I don't kill people out of spite, _nu_." He give Akabane-san a gentle pat on the head. "I'll wait for the day someone puts a hit on you, _nu_. You need to become someone worth targeting, _nu_."

"And there you have it, kids! If you really want us to come kill you, you've gotta make it big!" The gunman said as the helicopter take off. "Then we'll give you the pro assassin's grand tour!" He throws down empty bullet cases at them. Chika picks up one. It's a promise on their part huh...? She pocketed it. This will make a fitting souvenir for a student from assassination classroom such as her.

"...How should I put this? Even though we beat those three, it doesn't feel like we've won, does it?" Hayami-san said tiredly as they watch the helicopter fly away.

"That was a sneaky way of saying it. They ended it by making us feel like we're the ones being comforted, damnit." Akabane-san rub the top of his head, where the assassin patted him.

"You can see that gap in our experience." Isogai-san said.

With that, they all boarded into the second helicopter. Everyone leaned back against the wall. The tension has now gone since they now know that everyone will be all right. They were so close of brushing death. Their infiltration ended without anyone from the hotel side getting hurt. Have it been another ordinary day, Chika would relish the experience of riding a military helicopter but... After today, everything else seems to be so ordinary. Chika is seated between Kayano-san and Fuwa-san Terasaka's backpack on her lap.

"Terasaka-kun?" The boy gently roused at Shiota-san's voice. "Thanks for calling out to me back then. I was about to make the wrong move." He smile gratefully.

"Pfft. I didn't say that for you. If we lose one man, the level of difficulty in killing that octopus would go up, wouldn't it?" Terasaka look away. What do they call this? Ah. Tsundere. _Tsun stun dere dere_. Everyone can only smile at the exchange, except Chika.

It didn't take long for the helicopter to reach the resort hotel below. They landed on the beach, just in front of the outdoor hall. Everyone there is anxious for the news. They give the sick students the supplements. Kataoka-san explained to them that the assassin didn't use any lethal virus but food poisoning bug instead. Everyone is happy. Karasuma-sensei smiled at Bitchirina-sensei when she arrives. He told her that she did a good work. Bitchirina-sensei try to play it cool but Chika can tell that she is ecstatic. Terasaka give Takebayashi-san a noogie, most likely his way of saying thanks for taking care of the others. An elated Okajima tried to hug Yada-san, but she dodge his advances because his nosebleed is too much for her to handle.

Chika herself wasted no time to rush to Hara-san's side. She fall to her knees and bury her face on her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her. Hara-san patted her on the back. "Thank you, Chika. Your guys did a great job." Chika can feel her eyes watering but she blink them away. The rest of the night is a blur. After taking the medicine, Chika help Hara-san to their room, get changed, and slept. She is never one to remember her dreams, but Chika can tell that her dream that night is a pleasant one. Pleasant but weird. The three assassins were there. Even Horibe-san, Shiro and Asanos. At least her parents are not in her dream.

...

The sky have already turned red by the time every time rouses from their sleep. Hara-san and Chika ordered their breakfast (brunch? Very late brunch?) via room service. Chika have no clue what to wear, so she chose to wear her PE uniform. Funnily, everyone is wearing it. They had a good laugh over it before heading to the beach. Karasuma-sensei have stayed up all night to coordinate the trap construction for Koroball. They put Koroball inside an iron box filled with Anti-sensei material. Then the box is buried under concrete _under_ the water. Wether or not it will work, only time will tell. There are no other guests except them, so there is no need to worry about the explosion to hurt anyone. The government had given the hotel hush hush money to keep everything under wraps.

Everyone gathered on the beach, waiting for Koroball to dissipates to his original form. Chika watches as Karasuma-sensei worked tirelessly. That man's stamina is nothing to be underestimated.

"He shows no signs of fatigue. Amazing!" Kimura-san said in awe as they watch Karasuma-sensei.

"He really is," Sugino-san agrees. "Wonder if we'll be as awesome as him in ten years. Who knows?" To become an adult like Karasuma-sensei... That really is a high bar to achieve.

"Bitch-sensei may not look like it, but she's pretty amazing too." Kataoka-san said as they turn their attention to Bitchirina-sensei who is lounging not far from them. She is wearing the swimsuit from yesterday.

"So were the three assassins we met at the hotel," Isogai-san added. "Those moves mastered through long years of experience, their sound ideas about their work..."

"Then there are people like Takaoka who I _don't_ want to turn to." Maehara-san grimaces.

"We follow people we admire and leave behind the ones we reject. Growing up is probably just a repetition of that." Isogai-san concludes. Everyone nodded along in agreement to that. Follow the people you admire... Chika admires Toshiko-nee, definitely. She also admire their teachers, Karasuma-sensei, Bitchirina-sensei and Koro-sensei. Karasuma-sensei's subordinates too. People like Board Chairman is admirable too but Chika don't think it's wise to follow him blindly. As if she's going to consider her parents. Chika can't imagine herself being like Toshiko-nee... But she sure do want to become a kind adult when she grow up. Kind like her older sister. Caring like Karasuma-sensei. Resilient like Bitchirina-sensei. And... Finally able to smile.

The ground suddenly shakes. Koroball have exploded! A large smoke can be seen coming from the concrete mask. The soldiers Karasuma-sensei brought pointed their weapons at it, waiting for anything to come out.

"Nyurufufufufu!"

Chika turn around. Instead of feeling disappointed like usual, this time she feel glad to see Koro-sensei standing there. Unscathed and complete with tentacles.

"Sensei's useless state has caused trouble for everyone. But, fighting against the enemy and fighting against the virus. Truly, you all did well!" His tentacles reach out to pat everyone in the head. Akabane-san tried to slash him though, so his tentacle backed away.

"Good morning, Koro-sensei." Shiota-san smiled in relief. "You're really not the same without your tentacles."

"Yes, good morning. Well then, shall we continue and enjoy our trip?" Koro-sensei's tentacles wiggles in excitement.

...Yeah, Chika prefer him being a ball rather than being in his normal form.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 69 - 73 in the manga.**

 **Just one more chapter before we close Resort Island segment!**

 **Karasuma X Irina moment next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	21. Chapter 20

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

With the tides getting higher, it's impossible to play near the ocean. The sky getting dark makes it even harder to walk around the beach. The most they can do is to play around the hotel. Anticipating this, Koro-sensei come up with an idea. Before dinner, they will have a test of courage. Because it's summer, that's why. Chika never been to a test of courage before (test of courage event in a classroom during elementary school festival do not count) so she's interested. The venue will be the underwater cave Group 3 have visited before, so it's slightly less scary for her. Of course, they can kill Koro-sensei during the test. The test will be done by pairs. A boy and a girl will enter the cave in intervals. At least they don't have to be alone. There is one thing that bothers her...

The pairing...!

Okuda-san & Akabane-san

Sugino-san & Kanzaki-san

Shiota-san & Kayano-san

Okano-san & Maehara-san

Chiba-san & Hayami-san

Her OTPs are being paired of! This can't be a coincidence! Koro-sensei must have planned this for the start for the sake of shipping! What are the chance of him shipping the same pairings as she does?! Inwardly, Chika is pleased with this turn of events. If everything goes smoothly... Her OTPs will be realised! Fufufufufu! Since Koro-sensei decides the pairings, they can't take dibs on anyone. Kataoka-san is paired with Isogai-san. Hara-san with Yoshida. Hazama-san with Terasaka. Takebayashi-san is with Ritsu. Sugaya-san will go with Nakamura-san. Hinano-san with Okajima. Yada-san with Kimura-san. Fuwa-san with Mimura-san. And lastly, her with Muramatsu.

To be honest, Chika still feel uncomfortable around opposite genders. She now knows that there are no truly mean boys in Class 3E, but the hesitation is still there. The Delinquent Trio- Terasaka gang once intimidated the heck out of her. Now she knows that they are all right. Akabane-san... Well, she's still a bit afraid with him. The only boys she's quite comfortable with are Shiota-san and Isogai-san. Shiota-san didn't ask much when Chika used him as a shield when Board Chairman dropped by. And what else can she say about Isogai-san? That said, Chika is fine being paired with Muramatsu. His family helped Toshiko-nee in the past. How could she stay afraid with someone like that?

Each pair is given a flashlight. Muramatsu will be the one to hold theirs. The cave is dark and damp. They must be careful not to slip. Chika peeled her eyes open. She won't let Koro-sensei get away this time. The two walk in silence as they descend further down the cave. Chika have no idea what to talk about to Muramatsu. She knows little about ramen. What do boys like to talk about? Certainly not parties and bourgeois topics that the Five Virtuosos often talked about. The only topic Chika feel comfortable to talk about is assassination. She wonder if Muramatsu feel troubled like her.

They are stopped on their tracks when suddenly, brightly coloured flames lit up out of nowhere. The sound of Okinawa shansin fills the air, replacing the sound of dripping water. Chika readies her gun while Muramatsu pointed the flashlight to the front. Koro-sensei, dressed in ancient robes, emerged from the darkness. He sport a fake moustache and a beard. Red blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His skin have turned pale green.

 _ **"This is blood drenched cave of tragedy... Where Ryukyu royalty, defeated in battle, met a violent end..."**_ Suddenly, Koro-sensei disappears. Next thing she knew, something is breathing down her neck. **"You** _ **must stay together... Wandering spirits will haunt to death anyone left alone!"**_

Turning her heels around, Chika aims her gun. Unfortunately, Koro-sensei have already disappeared. "Damn! He already left!" Muramatsu lower his Anti-sensei knife. "He probably going to scare other pairs. Let's go." He said to Chika. She nodded. They start to walk again. Chika is studying the stalagmites when Muramatsu speaks up. "Hey, Oichi... Can I ask you something?" Muramatsu shift nervously next to her.

"What is it?"

"It's... Kind of a rude question..." Muramatsu waits for her approval. When she give him a nod, he continues. "I don't know much about your situation but... Back then Toshiko-san's state was pretty bad... So I was wondering... How is your family at the moment? You're living with your sister now so I guess it's pretty bad? I don't mean to pry but..."

"It's fine, Muramatsu." Chika said calmly, stopping him. "Your family have taken care of my sister a few years back. You deserve to know the situation. To answer your question, my parents have an ongoing divorce process at the moment."

"O-oh..." They lapsed to silence before Muramatsu speak up again, "Have you... Heard something from your parents? I mean... Have you talked to them recently?"

Chika internally grimace at the question. "I haven't spoken to them in months." She told him truthfully.

Muramatsu nodded. He look contemplative for a moment before turning his head to her. "You know, ever since first year, I've been wondering if you're related to Toshiko-san. I've heard that there's a girl from Class 1-C with the surname Oichi. But I figured, it might just be someone unrelated. Then I got a glimpse of you one day. You look really similar to Toshiko-san."

"I do?"

"Well, yeah. You two are sisters right?" Muramatsu raise his eyebrow. "But you know... I'm not sure how to approach you... We're in different class. We never met before. I couldn't just walk up to you and say 'Hey, I know your sister. She came to my family shop after she ran away from home'. You will definitely hate me. And... Honestly? You scared me back then." That got Chika to pause. "I don't mean it like that! It's just-" He coughed before looking at her seriously. "You look like Toshiko-san when she first came to our shop. All dour and quiet... Back then I was a kid. I don't know the full story but... The air around her is just heavy. Like, she's carrying around something dark, and you must not try to pry it..." He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I'm an outsider so I can't say much but... I'm worried for you two. I hope I'm not overstepping boundaries here."

"...It's okay," Chika finally say after another moment of silence. "Thank you for worrying, Muramatsu. I'm actually glad that there's someone worried for us. It made me really happy. I mean it."

Muramatsu blushes a bit, "Oh. Okay. Cool." He relaxes and smiled. "Toshiko-san really doing okay now, right? I'm glad."

Chika studies him for a moment before realising something. "Muramatsu, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like my sister?"

Muramatsu instantly splutter. His face turn red, even Chika can tell how much he is blushing right now under this darkness. Her question surprises him so much that Muramatsu almost drop the flashlight. Thankfully he caught it before it hit the cavern floor. "Phew... _That_ scares me." Muramatsu wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Then he turn red once more. "What makes you think that?" He shot back.

"Just wondering."

"Just wondering you say...," Muramatsu muttered under his breath. He take a deep breath before turning to her. "I like her," He admitted with a straight face. Then he become nervous again. "I mean... She is so pretty! The 8 year old me thought that she is the prettiest girl around... And she comes off as mature at first... It's just a stupid crush. But I was too scared too approach her. And then... She became nice."

Chika tilt her head in curiosity. "Nice?"

"She... Start to smile a lot... And laughing. She became really chatty. Her life is harsh but... She become cheerful, y'know. Of course, that's when the teasing starts. Toshiko-san likes to give me a noogie and ruffle my hair. Every now and then she would prank me... That totally destroyed my image of her as a cool beauty. Then one day... We were joking around... Laughing over something my old man said... I noticed how prettier she is when she laughs... I was like 'Oh'. It was like something just... Clicked. I want to see her smile. To make her laugh. To cheer her up whenever she's down because of school or modelling. I want her to be happy. Even though I was just a kid back then, I know what this feeling is." Chika stay quiet, listening closely. "No... I've fallen for her when I saw her smile for the first time... Being a kid at the time, it terrifies me. Still does actually." He grinned a little.

She take a step closer to him. "So you still have feelings for Toshiko-neesan? Even now?"

"...Yeah..." Muramatsu admitted. "I'm not going to confess though. It won't work out. The age gap is too great. She's a famous model and I'm just... Me. A kid from a ramen shop. Member of Class 3-E. And now she have you to take care of. It will be weird if your sister date your classmate right?" He laughs a bit. "Toshiko-san will surely laugh if I told her I like her."

"She won't."

"You've seen how she teased me-"

"She won't laugh at you," Chika said seriously. "Toshiko-nee is not that kind of person."

Muramatsu stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah... You're right. Toshiko-san is not that kind of person."

"I want to hear it you say it though."

Muramatsu blinked at her. "Say what?"

"Say you like her."

"Here?" Chika nodded. Muramatsu grimaces and the steeled himself. He take a deep breath before looking at her seriously. "I like Toshiko-san."

"Thank you," Chika said sincerely.

Muramatsu blushes from embarrassment. "That's a weird request you had there, Oichi."

"Did it make you feel better after saying it out loud?"

"...Yeah. It does actually." He blushes some more. "Thanks for listening to me rambling without any complain."

"No, it is me who should thank you," Chika look at Muramatsu seriously. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. Thank you for telling me all this. Thank you..." This time it's Chika's turn to stumble over what to say. "...For worrying about me." She finished in low volume.

Muramatsu stare at her before smiling. "No problem." They lapsed into a comfortable silence before Muramatsu suddenly chuckles. "You're just as weird as Toshiko-san, Oichi." He said. "I don't mean it in a bad way!" He quickly adds. "I'm just... Glad. For you two." Chika can tell the sincerity in his words. It made her chest feel warm. After a moment of thinking, Chika bring up her fist. Hesitantly she show it to Muramatsu. He stare blankly at it before realisation dawned upon him. Grinning, he bumped his fist to hers. "Heh."

Happy with the result, Chika feel bold. "Does this mean you will give me a discount when I come to your ramen shop?"

"My pops seems to like you so maybe he'll give you a discou-" He paused mid sentence. Muramatsu turn around to her in alarm. "Are you being cheeky right now?"

"What makes you say that?" Chika asked back with a flat tone.

"You..." Muramatsu blinked at her before smirking. "You really are related to Toshiko-san."

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

Muramatsu simply shake his head in amusement. "By the way..." He looks around. "Where the heck is Koro-sensei?"

...

Koro-sensei is sprawled on the sand, panting heavily. Gone his fake moustache and beard. The students surrounds him, shaking their heads. Chika's suspicion have been proven correct. He did try to set up couples by scaring them. Essentially using the suspended bridge effect to bring the pair closer. Too bad his fear for ghosts lead him being the one to get scared instead, thus backfiring his own plans. Not entirely, Chika corrected in her mind. She did feel closer to Muramatsu now. Just not in a romantic way. She do wonder if her OTPs got closer now.

"But I wanted to see it! Don't you all want to hold someone's hand and look embarrassed with a big grin on your face?" Koro-sensei whines as tears streaming down from his beady eyes. "I was trying to keep you from marrying someone random!"

"Koro-sensei, you have to do that kind of stuff gently," Nakamura-san scold him gently. "Kids like us wouldn't like to be pushed into things like love affairs." More over marriage. "We're not as sleazy as you."

Koro-sensei hiccuped, "I understand, Nakamura-san..."

"What the hell?!" A familiar feminine voice yelled. "There was no one there the whole time! I felt like a loser, walking around scared!" Everyone turn around to see Karasuma-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei walking out from the cavern. She is clinging to his arm, looking frustrated. She glares at Karasuma-sensei. Chika's inner shipper start to cheer at the sight.

"I told you it was pointless clinging to me like that," Karasuma-sensei said impatiently. "I don't need that kind of baggage after an all-nighter."

"Shut up! You're a man, aren't you?!" Bitchirina-sensei fires back. "If there's a beautiful girl, you have to kindly escort her! _Stupid!_ " Karasuma-sensei simply huffed. Bitchirina-sensei then finally take notice of them watching them. She immediately let go of Karasuma-sensei.

A maniacal grin slowly spread on everyone's face (except hers of course). Chika can feel everyone emits a predatory air. Their eyes trained upon the two people standing before them.

 _Shall we push them together?_

For the very first time, Chika feel truly connected to everyone in Class 3-E.

* * *

Bitchirina-sensei didn't deny it when they confronted her. Instead, she went to a full rant mode as soon as they reached the hotel. How Karasuma-sensei would brush off her advances, barely reacting to all kinds of outfit she put on, not understanding the hidden meaning in her words and being oblivious in general. Still, who would've guessed? For a femme fatale like Bitchirina-sensei to fall in love with a military man like Karasuma-sensei... This is just like a novel, in Chika's opinion. Oh yes, she's going to write a fix about this two when she gets home...

"I can't help it! That guy's straight-laced ways is world class!" Bitchirina-sensei complained. "I have my pride to you know. I'm the best when it comes to bringing men down... I tried to get serious and have him fall for me... But instead I..." Her words trailed off. Pink hues appear on her cheeks. It's rare to see her bashful like this. The exact opposite of her usually confident and brash attitude. The boys seems to like it, since almost all of them blushes. Maehara-san even calls her adorable when she's like this, much to his embarrassment. Bitchirina-sensei is surprisingly clumsy when it comes to her love life (the real kind, not mission related). Wait... Does this means Karasuma-sensei is her first love? Talk about unexpected!

"Leave it to us!" Maehara-san declares. "We'll set the mood for you two!" All students, including Chika, nodded.

"We'll carry on the plan during dinner time!" Koro-sensei decided, he already changed from his tourist outfit to a business suit, complete with a wig and fake glasses. "Now then, we shall now begin the meeting of Class 3-E's love consultation." Behind him, Isogai-san is holding a small white board with a drawing of an umbrella with their teachers' name under it. Below the drawing _'Hook Up Plan'_ is written.

Bitchirina-sensei sweat a bit at that. "You're really into this, aren't you, you octopus?"

"It's only obvious that I would support my colleague's love." Koro-sensei chuckles. His skin suddenly turns pink. "The passionate days of a female instructor falling head over heels for a man... I feel that I could write a bittersweet novel about a pure love like this."

"You're obviously thinking up an ero novel!" The class shouts collectively. Koro-sensei is openly a pervert, if it's not education or sweets, it will always be something sleazy.

"First of all, Bitch-sensei, your fashion style is a problem."

"Yeah. Too much skin is no good."

"It's not what a conservative Japanese man like Karasuma-sensei would like. You have to attack with a more clean style. Like Kanzaki-chan!" Nakamura-san turn to Kanzaki-san. Kanzaki-san is the closest thing to a Yamato Nadeshiko in their class. "If they're dry, can we borrow the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Kanzaki-san doesn't seem to mind. A few moments later, she returned from her room bringing the dress she wore yesterday. One quick change later... Bitchirina-sensei walk out from the changing room. The middle of the dress is left unbuttoned because they can't hold her breasts... Leaving her showing off her cleavage (like always). The skirt is too short for a tall woman like Bitchirina-sensei. It's actually turning out kind of erotic. None of the sizes match. Kanzaki-san covers her face in shame, shocked that her usually neat style can become so... Daring. Okajima leering at her don't help either.

Okano-san huffs. "Allright, enough! We can't do anything with her ero-ness. Rather than her sex appeal, what's important is the compatibility!" Behind her, Kayano-san is nodding furiously. She always been blatant with her dislike of large bosoms. The only large breasted women she's okay with is Yada-san and Bitchirina-sensei. Chika wonder if Kayano-san would treat her differently if she have big bust like Toshiko-nee...

"Does anyone know what type of woman Karasuma-sensei likes?" Koro-sensei inquires.

"Ah! Now that you mention it!" Yada-san perked up. "A while back I saw him watching a live TV action series! The main characters are all females. They all are athletes. You know, all muscled and do martial arts. Karasuma-sensei happily commented on their figures. He said that it's his ideal type."

Ideal for battle...

"No... It's possible that he likes strong women. If so, then all the more, with Bitch-sensei's muscles, it's hopeless." Takebayashi-san said sadly.

"T-Then how about some homemade food?" Okuda-san suggests. "The hotel dinner might be fancy, but we can still give it a try. Just those two and Karasuma-sensei's favourite food."

"I've never seen Karasuma-sensei eat anything but hamburgers or cup noodles."

"...Eating that with just the two of them would be kind of sad."

Ugh... There's absolutely nothing to take advantage of!

With no options left, the others start to diss Karasuma-sensei.

"Anyway... Let us prepare what we can by dinner time," Koro-sensei fixes his fake glasses. "The girls will help style her in a way a conservative Japanese person would like. The boys will work on setting the mood for their dining area. Let's move!"

...

They went to Bitchirina-sensei's hotel room. With the exception of Chika, Hazama-san, Kurahashi-san and Kanzaki-san, the rest of the female students are squealing. Bitchirina-sensei is seated in front of the dressing table as Kayano-san fusses over her hair. If she remember correctly, Kayano-san is the one to give Shiota-san his signature twin tail hairstyle. With their similar height, she heard that people mistake them for twins from the back.

Yada-san and Nakamura-san are inspecting Bitchirina-sensei's clothes, laying out all of them on the bed. All of her outfits consists of dresses or skirts. No pants except for sleep wear. If they're going for a clean look, they have to peek the least revealing dress. Unfortunately, all of the outfits shows so much skin. The winner is the red flowing dress Bitchirina-sensei wore the previous night. Still, the show of her décolletage pose a problem.

"...How about we use a shawl to cover her cleavage?" Chika suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Hara-san clapped her hands. "I saw a boutique when we first came here. The staff told me that they have a sewing machine. I'll go buy one now!"

"Thank you~" Nakamura-san wave at her.

Now the girls fusses over make up. Chika glanced at the dressing table. As expected from Bitchirina-sensei, her make up are from top brands as well. She recognise a couple of brands, Toshiko-nee buy her make up from the same brands. Aside from lip balm, Chika never really wear make up... Though Toshiko-nee is surely itching to doll her up. Maybe she could take a closer look... Her hand reach out to a lipstick-

"Oichi-san, can you pass me the lipstick?" Yada-san said suddenly, causing Chika's movement to halt.

"Oh- Un." Chika handed her the lipstick. Did the others notice? She's not doing anything weird... Right? Kayano-san have pulled up Bitchirina-sensei to a ponytail. The hairstyle shows of her long neck. In Japanese culture, the nape of the neck is considered to be very sensual. Clever. Her thoughts soon forgotten as Chika watch Bitchirina-sensei put on her make up. It's something mundane... But a fascinating thing to watch. Their teacher is already beautiful, and the make up further enhance her appearance. Chika wonder if she will ever reach Bitchirina-sensei's and Toshiko-nee's level... Kataoka-san and Okano-san are staring intently at Bitchirina-sensei. Strange, they never look _this_ interested in her lessons before... Maybe they have the same thoughts as Chika. To be a feminine woman is hard work...

The doorbell rings. Okuda-san opens the door and Chika heard Hara-san's voice. Ah, she's back.

"I got it!" Hara-san shows them a shopping bag. "I worked as fast as I can. The boys are also done with their preparation. And it's almost dinner time!" Everyone glance at the clock and gasp in surprise.

"We're out of time! Hara-san! The shawl!" Yada-san hold out her hand. Hara-san pull out the shawl and give it to her. With one swift movement, Yada-san drape and tie the shawl around Bitchirina-sensei's shoulders. Well... It didn't fully cover her cleavage but they have no time to change!

The girls are all but drag Bitchirina-sensei to the dining area. The hotel staff gave them bewildered looks but shrug it off, continuing their work. Chika barely sit down when Karasuma-sensei enters the room. He looked around. Everyone else have already seated... And take over other chairs. For example, Nakamura-san is resting her feet on two chairs and rest her arm to a fourth chair. Okano-san is doing a split.

"I thought we'd be eating as a group. What is this?"

Nakamura-san chuckles "No seats left for you Karasuma-sensei."

"It's our famous Class E teacher bullying!" Okano-san back her up.

"You teachers just get in the way. You can go eat outside!"

Karasuma-sensei turns to Chika's direction. That made her glance to an empty spot next to her. Without wasting any second, she lie down on the cushion, avoiding to look at their teacher's direction. _'I'm so sorry, Karasuma-sensei...'_ She internally apologise. Underneath the table, Fuwa-san give her a thumbs up.

With no choice left, Karasuma-sensei went outside. As soon as he is out of the room, the whole class abandon their seats to peek. Hiding behind the pillar with Fuwa-san, Chika watch as Karasuma-sensei take a seat across Bitchirina-sensei. The boys did a good job setting up the table. They placed it to face the panoramic view. Their teachers can watch the sunset as they dine. Koro-sensei is trying hard to muffle his giggle, so he further bury himself under the ground to nose level. They can't see if they are talking but from their hands movements, Chika knows that they are eating. Watching those two eat makes her hungry. No! She will hold on! For Bitchirina-sensei's love! On the corner, Kurahashi-san is sniffling, biting on her handkerchief. Ah... She have a crush on Karasuma-sensei...

Everyone tenses when Bitchirina-sensei stood up. Chika watches in excitement as she walk around the table. This is it! She's going to attack Karasuma-sensei! Bitchirina-sensei bends down... She reach out for Karasuma-sensei's napkin. She pressed it to her lips before press it to Karasuma-sensei's. Ooh! Indirect kiss! It's unexpectedly much more exciting that Bitchirina-sensei's usual kisses! This is so going down in her fanfic!

Bitchirina-sensei let go of the napkin. She start to walk away. Wait. What? Why is she walking away? They are done with the dinner but- That's it?! Bitchirina-sensei stop on her tracks before turning around, saying something to Karasuma-sensei. The she resume walking. Naturally, the others didn't take it so well. As soon as she nears their hiding spot, everyone jumps out and start bombarding her.

"What was with that half-assed indirect kiss just now!"

"Slip your tongue is like you always do, your tongue!"

Chika on the other hand, observe Karasuma-sensei's reaction. He looks confused at their sudden appearance, that's a given. But... He give Bitchirina-sensei a thoughtful look. Others may complained but personally, Chika thinks Bitchirina-sensei did the right move. Had she kissed him like how she kiss the students, Karasuma-sensei will be put off. He will push her away and distance himself. The subtle moves can be as effective as the frontal ones. And... The way Bitchirina-sensei delivered that indirect kiss is... Kinda sexy. Karasuma-sensei, who is used seeing Bitchirina-sensei being frontal, is surprised with her hidden depths. Bitchirina-sensei will learn more how to navigate in love... In a way, those two are going through character development. Chika likes how this is going...

Karasuma-sensei touches his lips, looking clueless. He really doesn't realise? Chika feels like falling anime style. Come on! That gesture is so obvious! Bitchirina-sensei really likes you! So much that she basically went OOC! Chika let out a sigh.

 _'Karasuma-sensei... You really are something...'_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 74 - 75 in the manga.**

 **YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I ENJOY WRITING THIS CHAPTER**

 **Nah, no love have bloomed between Chika and Muramatsu. Just friendship.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	22. Chapter 21

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

 _August X 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Guess what, Diary? Chika finally had what they called a 'resting day'! Meaning, Chika did nothing related to study or assassination! For an entire day! Wow!_

 _As Diary already knows from last night's entry, Chika was extremely tired from the trip. Diary must be tired as well, taking in all those stories Chika wrote. It had to be the longest entry Chika ever wrote. So many things happened. There's a lot to process. Thankfully, it ended with a happy end. If the duel between Shiota-san and Takaoka ended differently... It will be a downer one. A very tragic ending. Chika still shudder thinking about it. Chika is glad that everyone got back safely. Never Chika feel so relieved to seeing Toshiko-nee again. And of course you too Diary._

 _Toshiko-nee asked about the trip. Naturally, Chika gave her the sanitised version of it. Can't risk telling her that we were targeted by a mad man. Or that we were trying to assassinate our teacher._

 _Back to resting day. It's not like Chika did literally nothing. Chika spend the rest of the day having a 'down time'. Toshiko-nee have work today so Chika have the whole apartment for herself! Chika cleaned her bedroom, do her laundry and went to buy groceries... And then... Chika sneaked in to Toshiko-nee's bedroom. Chika is not doing anything illegal! Chika lives here anyway! Chika just want to see what kind of things Toshiko-nee's have! Her dressing table is surprisingly neat. There are many make up and perfume bottles... The packagings are so pretty. There's a powder taking shape of colourful pearls. Chika almost mistake it as candy. It's just so pretty... The name of the brand is Guerlain? There are so many kinds of creams too. Like BB cream and CC cream. Chika found out that there are two kinds of eyeliner, pencil and liquid. Chika wonder if you use it like actual pencils and calligraphy brush? Just sitting in front of Toshiko-nee's dressing table is enough to make Chika feel... Feminine. Everything in Toshiko-nee's room just radiates femininity. The same goes to Bitchirina-sensei too. Chika wonder if it's a normal thing girls do. Trying out her mother's and older siblings' stuff. Chika heard her classmates trying to wear adult high heels back in elementary school. Maybe this is just like that? Chika didn't put on anything though. Chika is absolutely certain that Toshiko-nee never try the same thing with our mother._

 _Then Chika discovered something else when she checked Toshiko-nee's shelves... Toshiko-nee have books about fashion and make up, lifestyle, travel, and novels... Among those novels is... Fifty Shades of Grey!_

 _Chika is blushing hard right now._

 _You know Chika, Diary. Chika likes to read... And FSOG is something Chika is curious about for some time now... And Toshiko-nee had it! So of course Chika read it. It was... Bad..._

 _Let's change the topic!_

 _Chika use the opportunity to improve her femininity. So Chika borrowed a couple of nail polish from Toshiko-nee's drawers... Ritsu kindly picked the best tutorial videos about putting on nail polish. She offers to look for more videos about nail art but Chika said no. Chika is not skilled enough for that kind of nail art. Though it does bug Chika a little that Koro-sensei can do it so effortlessly... Remember when he gave Akabane-san a pedicure topped with nail art? It was cute. Chika picked nude colours this time. Beige and cream. Toshiko-nee have glittery ones but Chika don't think she's ready for that._

 _While waiting for the nail polish to dry, Chika is thinking about Toshiko-nee's birthday. Toshiko-nee's birthday is next month. Since Class E will be busy with the second semester, Chika must plan everything from now on. Toshiko-nee will either spend her birthday with her friends or with Chika... Maybe have a celebration together... And the gift! Chika don't know what to get her! Toshiko-nee is an adult, surely she have a more sophisticated taste then Chika's. Maybe Chika should ask Bitchirina-sensei... But everything she owns is high brand... Chika don't have enough money... To bake Toshiko-nee a birthday cake or to get her a present... Chika must choose... Not to mention what kind of birthday cake to get. Birthdays are hard Diary... But Chika never really celebrate birthdays after Toshiko-nee_ _left. Our parents don't really care about birthdays... Usually Chika just treat herself for some ice cream in the past... It was so kind of Toshiko-nee when she surprised Chika with a cake back then... She baked it herself so the taste was... Still... Chika's first birthday cake in 5 years. Of course Chika would eat it._

 _Ah! Chika must tell you! Hara-san invited Chika and Fuwa-san to have a sleepover at her place! This is Chika's first sleep over! Ever! Chika must search the internet for what one do in a sleep over. Can't ask Ritsu. Chika must do this herself. Hara-san is so kind to offer her kitchen when Chika told her about baking a birthday cake. She's so kind and motherly... When Chika told her about it, Hara-san offers her kitchen for Chika. If Chika ultimately decide to bake Toshiko-nee a birthday cake, Chika would know what to make._

 _So there you have it, Diary. Chika's first resting day. Chika should do this again in the future._

* * *

"Chika-chan! This is your first sleep over. How do you feel?" Toshiko-nee shoves the rolled up magazine to her face. Chika blinked. She is double checking the contents of her duffle bag when her sister entered the room. Her sister is dressed in white blouse, pencil skirt and blazer. Even a fake glasses. Like a journalist giving her an interview. She will meet up with Fuwa-san at the station and together they will go to Hara-san's house. Toshiko-nee is staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer.

"...I feel the same as always..." Chika answered.

"Aren't you excited? This is your very first sleep over~ My lil sis is finally growing up!" Toshiko-nee pull her to a bear hug. "Shall I drop you off to the station?"

"No need for that, Nee-san," Chika pulls away. "I can go to the station on my own now."

Sometimes (okay, half of the times) Toshiko-nee treat her like a child. Chika suspects that she want to make up for the lost time. She was very young when Toshiko-nee left. Back when she was 8, she still wear animal prints panties and watch cartoons. Toshiko-nee is really good at making magical girl poses.

Chika zip close her duffle bag. "I'm going now, Nee-san." She hoist the bag on her shoulders. "I will be back tomorrow."

"Wait!" Toshiko drape an arm around her shoulder. "Let's take a picture first to commemorate the occasion!" She raise her phone. "Smile~!" Chika's eyes widened. Smile?! She's not ready to smile!

 _click_

Chika squinted her eyes shut. Too late. The bright flash light already got into her eyes. Her sister must have forgotten to turn off the flash. She bend down, pressing her hands over her eyes. Toshiko-nee is cursing. It took a few moments before both sister regained their sight back.

"Sorry about that, Chika-chan. I forgot to turn off the flash...," Her sister grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Let's see how it turn out!" She pull her close again. Chika look at the screen. The two of them have their eyes squinted. Toshiko-nee have a shaky smile while Chika grimacing. A few seconds passed before Toshiko-nee burst out laughing. "Oh my God! This is so precious!" She continue laugh. Chika only blink. "Oh no! I'm not laughing at you Chika-chan! It's just- The picture- Too funny!" The laughing devolved to a giggle now. "My photography skills sucks! Thank goodness I'm the one who usually in front of the camera! Am I right or am I right?" Toshiko-nee strike a pose.

The younger Oichi just give her a flat stare.

"Chika-chaaaan! You're supposed to say something! Or at least react a little bit! It will be embarrassing if my partner don't do anything!" Toshiko-nee blushed heavily. "Our sisterly comedic routine still need more work I see!"

Sisterly... Comedic...?

"Oops! Look at the time!" Toshiko-nee glanced at the clock. "Wouldn't want you to miss the train! Don't let me hold you back for too long! Time for you to go Chika-chan! Tell your friends I said hello! Tell me everything tomorrow okay?" She pull Chika to another bear hug. "My little sis is growing up..." There is a strange tone in her voice. Chika can't tell what is it. Sadness? Sentimental? Adults are strange. Toshiko-nee releases her but her hands firmly rests on her shoulders. "Call me if you need me okay? Don't worry about inconveniencing me. Promise me okay?"

Those words made her chest feel warm. Chika nodded, touching her sister's hand. "I promise."

* * *

Fuwa-san is waiting for her in front of the station. She waves her arm enthusiastically at Chika when she saw her. Chika waves back lamely. The gesture is so foreign to her. "Did I made you wait too long, Fuwa-san?" Chika asks. It will make her feel unbelievably guilty if she made her... friend wait long. Friend... She and Fuwa-san are friends right? It will be very weird if she ask such question.

"No. You're right on time, Oichi-san. I just got here five minutes ago myself," Fuwa-san said cheerfully. "Come on. Let's get to the train."

Chika nodded, following the other girl. They joined the line. She handed Fuwa-san her money since she offered to buy the tickets. Chika scanned the crowd, looking out for any signs of Koro-sensei. She remember Karasuma-sensei telling the class that assassins are coming to this city in regular basis. If she keep her eyes open, she might saw one. Anyone with a scary appearance carrying large cases where they stashed their weapon. Especially if they are foreigners. What are the odds if they meet Lovro-shi here? It doesn't have to be assassins though. They could meet other students instead. Not that Chika is looking forward to see students from the main buildings soon. At least she knows that she won't meet her parents. They are too busy working at this hour. Then again, when are they _not_ working?

Suddenly, Chika feel a chill. On a hot summer day like this? It's impossible. Yet her body felt oddly cold. Her instincts are telling her that there's something odd... Chika can't quite put her fingers on... But it felt like something... Someone... Is staring at her... She scanned the crowd. Nothing. No one is looking straight at her. The sensation is not gone yet. It's not bloodlust... Chika can tell that much... It's not Koro-sensei either. The octopus is so adept in hiding his presence, they usually didn't notice until the last second. But Koro-sensei won't make them uncomfortable like this.

 _Just what is it?_

"Oichi-san?" Fuwa-san's voice snapped her out from her thoughts. Her classmate is looking at her in concern. "I got the tickets. You were staring at the crowd. Is there something wrong?"

"...It's probably nothing...," Chika turn her gaze away from the crowd, focusing on Fuwa-san. "It's nothing," She repeated once more. It doesn't seem to convince Fuwa-san. It don't convince her either. That strange feeling is still present, gnawing the insides of her stomach.

Fuwa-san touched her arm. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?" She regarded her seriously. "If there is one thing manga taught me, never ignore your gut feeling. It is obviously a foreshadowing of something."

Chika can't fault her logic, being an avid reader herself. "Okay."

Fuwa-san hooked her arm with hers. The physical closeness did ease her heart. Just a little. Chika still can't shake off that feeling. At least no one will dare do anything to them in front of all these people. Not when the observant Fuwa-san is with her.

Their train finally arrived. The two girls get into the train car, mindful not to bump against someone. Chika stay close to Fuwa-san. It wasn't until the door closes that the uncomfortable feeling lessen.

Just for a bit.

* * *

Hara-san is beaming when she opens the door for them. The maternal vibes coming from her eases Chika's heart and mind. "Yuzuki! Chika! Welcome!" Hara-san steps aside to let them in.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Chika said politely. She and Fuwa-san take off their shoes.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Hara-san asked. She led them upstairs so they can put their bags first.

Fuwa-san shook her head, "We have no trouble getting here. Your instruction is very clear. Although...," She glance at Chika. "Oichi-san thinks someone is watching us."

Hara-san look at her in concern, "Chika, is everything all right? It's not another assassin is it?" Takaoka's trap is still fresh in their minds. Who knows if a meaner assassin is targeting them? It took everything they had to defeat the three professional hit men Takaoka hired. Chika doubt that someone will attack them in broad daylight... In front of civilians even... But still...

"I'm not entirely sure," Chika answered truthfully. "This is the first time I ever feel like... That."

Fuwa-san and Hara-san exchange worried look. "Don't hesitate to ask for help if you think you need it. Okay Chika?" Hara-san said to her soothingly. She nodded. Hara-san opens the door to her bedroom. It has more decorations than Chika's own bedroom. The futons are already prepared even. Chika put down her bag. "I prepared everything in the kitchen! Come on!"

"Where are your parents?" Fuwa-san asked.

"They are on a trip to the hot spring. My parents will return tomorrow evening. We will have the whole house to ourselves in the mean time. We can talk about assassination without having to worry about getting caught."

Fuwa-san grinned at that. She turn her head to Chika. "It's for your sister right, Oichi-san?" Fuwa-san asked as they head downstairs.

"Yes," Chika confirmed. "Her birthday is still a few weeks away but I figured that we will be even busier this semester. I am still torn wether or not to get my sister a present or just bake her a cake... I asked Hara-san if she could teach me about cakes. She end up offering her kitchen instead."

Hara-san grinned. "Don't sweat it, Chika! I like this sort of things! Incidentally, I want to try killing Koro-sensei with food! Cakes is a good place to start!"

Everything they need for baking have been laid out on the counter. Ingredients, cooking utensils, aprons. A jar filled with pink powder catches her eyes. It looks like grounded Anti Sensei bullets. Hara-san handed them the aprons. Chika pick the blue one with yellow chick on the corner.

"Since we're going to bake so many cakes, let's use these smaller cake pans." Hara-san shows a stack of them. "Have you figured out what kind of cake do you want, Chika?"

"I decided that the perfect birthday cake for my sister is a cake with unusual flavour and bright colours... My sister especially like pink. I am still not sure about the flavour though. Let's experiment with the food colouring in the mean time," Chika look at the tiny bottles with the label 'Food Colouring.' "I will pay you back for the ingredients, Hara-san."

Hara-san waves her hand, "I told you... It's fine! How about we start now! Ritsu?"

Ritsu's face popped up on Hara-san's phone screen. She is wearing an orange apron and headscarf. _"I'm here! Thank you for inviting me for this slumber party!"_ She salutes them. _"Based on Oichi-san's description, I suggest we try baking a pink velvet cake first. Let's bake two batches of vanilla cakes as well. We can experiment with frostings for those. What do you think?"_

Chika nodded, "It's a good start as any."

 _"Wonderful! I have prepared the recipes for pink velvet cake and vanilla cake. Shall we begin?"_

The three (human) girls nodded. They start cracking as Ritsu give out instruction.

* * *

"There we go!" Hara-san closes the oven. Four pans of cake will be done in 45 minutes. Three cakes for human and one for a certain octopus.

"While we wait for the cake to bake, let's talk strategy!" Fuwa-san excitedly point her whisk to the air. "Oh, and the frostings as well." She added with a sheepish smile. Chika nodded, wiping her hands on her apron. "So what do we know so far?"

Hara-san hummed, dumping flour to a clean bowl. "We figured out a lot of Koro-sensei's weaknesses in this semester."

"Twenty six of them," Chika clarified. Should she try yellow... Or blue... Or secondary colours like purple and orange? "Koro-sensei remembers every single plan we came up. Either we get more creative or make the plan more outrageous than the last... I found that attacking more than one weakness at the same time or continuously increases our chances. Like Horibe-san our grand plan. That was the most successful plan we had."

 _"I concur,"_ Ritsu look up to them. _"Koro-sensei are more prone to fall for traps when his reaction speed has been decreased. We do need to come up for plausible scenarios to lure him in."_

Fuwa-san tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if Koro-sensei would come if I invite him to a convention! He would drool over all those big breasted cosplayers! Too bad I don't have the tickets..." She sighed in disappointment. "Maybe Takebayashi-san have better luck. He loves his anime." Chika remember seeing Fuwa-san and Takebayashi-san chatting animatedly about their 2D hobby. However the atmosphere between them changed for a moment before turning back to normal. After that they rarely discuss 2D again.

Chika didn't say anything. She is following Hara-san's example to make the frosting.

"I'm pretty confident with my trap making skills," Hara-san said. "We'll found out if my Anti cake works tomorrow. Koro-sensei promised to give me a quick lesson session." She smiled brightly.

"Speaking of which," Fuwa-san looks like she's just been reminded of something. "Oichi-san, how is it going with you? Do you have any assassination planned out yet?"

Chika paused. "...I... am not confident in my skills..."

Fuwa-san looked affronted. "But Oichi-san! Your pen twirling is awesome! No one can match your skill! Except probably Karma... But still!"

"...I don't know..."

 _"If you're worried about weapons, I can make you one!"_ Ritsu said. _"As long as I have the data, I can make anything, remember?"_

...

 _'How could I forgotten about that?!'_ Chika internally screams. No that's not right. It's because she is so afraid of failure that she hold herself back. She make excuses after excuses... No more! Chika will step up! Right here, right now! "Ritsu," She take out her phone. "I'm going to send you the links of all the things I need. I only have visual references though. Will that be all right?"

 _"It's fine!"_

Chika fiddle with her phone some more. Soon enough several _ping_ can be heard as Ritsu received her files. The digital girl salutes her once more before shelving the files.

"Well, that was fast!" Fuwa-san blinked at her. "What did you sent to Ritsu, Oichi-san?"

She hesitated for a moment. "It's... A secret project of mine."

The two girls didn't seem to mind though. Fuwa-san give her a knowing smile, "You want to make it a surprise huh? I can already tell that this will be important in the future."

"Fuwa-san, you speak as if you know what's going to happen. This is not a manga you know," Chika said to her.

The girl simply smile wider. "Is it?"

"You're leaning to the fourth wall here, Fuwa-san."

Hara-san look back and forth at her classmates. "Um... What do you guys mean by fourth wall?"

Chika and Fuwa-san look at each other. "I'm afraid if I answer that I might cause a crack on the delicate balance of alternate universes."

* * *

An hour later, four perfectly baked cakes stood before them. A pink velvet cake, two vanilla cake and an Anti sensei cake. The sweet smell of cakes fills the kitchen. Chika can't stop marvelling at how perfect they are. Putting on the frostings is a lot of fun! When she and Fuwa-san did it, it turned out messy. But when Hara-san fixed it, they look like they're straight out of magazines! Chika never seen something so pretty in her life. Aside from Toshiko-nee and Bitchirina-sensei that is. It made her feel kinda bad that they are going to eat the cakes.

"I almost feel bad that we're going to eat it," Fuwa-san sighed at the cakes. "On the other hand, I'm dying to know if I will experience the extreme reaction just like in Yakit*t* Japan!"

Yakit*t* Japan...? Must be another manga...

"All right ladies. Let's save the cakes for desserts. We should clean up first." Hara-san pointed to the mess they made in her kitchen. Fuwa-san and Chika nodded. Chika washes the dishes while Hara-san and Fuwa-san clean up the table and floor. With everyone working together, it doesn't take long for the kitchen to be clean again. "My mother and I cooked pasta for dinner. We can reheat it in the microwave."

"Your mother must be a great cook, Hara-san! You must have learned your supreme cooking skills from her!" Fuwa-san said.

Hara-san waves her hand, "My mother is a great cook. I still have so much to learn from her."

"I know what you mean. In mangas, mother's cooking is on a league of its own. Don't you think so, Oichi-san?" Fuwa-san turns to her.

Chika internally grimace at the questions. "I won't know. My mother never cooked." She honestly can't remember if their mother ever cook them something. Not even instant noodle. Toshiko-nee was the one who cooks for them. Does Mother have the same cooking abilities as Toshiko-nee? Or Father? Her sister's cooking skill must have been inherited from someone right? Hopefully her children, Chika's niblings, will inherit Chika's strong stomach. In order to survive their mother's cooking.

Thankfully the others don't inquire further. After putting their phones in the bedroom, the three girls enters the bathroom. Bathing time is the part of the sleep over that she is not looking forward to. It was extremely embarrassing when they have to share the bath with all the girls in Class E. Nakamura-san cracking her dirty jokes didn't help either. At least it's only two other people with her this time.

Which reminds Chika... She should ask Toshiko-nee to take a bath together with her in the future. Just like when they were younger...

* * *

"Uwaaa~ That hit the stuff~" Fuwa-san scoop the last of her pasta into her mouth.

Hara-san beamed at the compliment "I'm glad you like it!"

Chika didn't say anything throughout dinner but Hara-san looks very happy that she scraped her plate clean. Hara-san's cooking is just too delicious! With the main course finished... It's time to try the cakes!

Since the pink velvet cake don't need any frosting (its pink colour is just right), they frosted the rest. Yellow for Anti Sensei cake, orange and purple for the normal ones. The cake pans they used are quite small. 10 cm wide and 7.5 cm tall. Hara-san cut three pieces from each three cakes and hand them out. Chika try the pink velvet first. All three of them take a bite at the same time.

 _"How are they?"_ Ritsu asked in interest, eating a digital cake of her own.

"It's good!" Hara-san and Fuwa-san said simultaneously. They have a wide smile on their faces. Chika simply nodded. "The cake is so fluffy and the sweetness is just right!" Fuwa-san said excitedly. "The colours are already so pretty. I bet it would be tastier if we put some more flavour. Have you decided what kind of flavour do you want, Oichi-san?"

Chika paused. "My sister likes to try unconventional flavours. Peach or sakura flavour for the pink velvet cake. We can add coconut as well. Citrus or carrot flavour for the orange cake. Sweet potato or eggplant for the purple cake."

The other three girls look at her strangely.

"Egg...Plant?" Hara-san blinked.

"My sister have peculiar tastes." Chika said simply. "I have to decide soon so I can figure out my budget." There is also the subject of presents to be considered...

"Don't you think they will be even prettier if we stack them up?" Hara-san suggests. "We can put a layer of cream to make them stick. We have pink, orange and purple here. The colours of sunset! Oh! Or yellow, red and blue. You can try so many colour combinations!"

Chika look down on her plate. Hara-san is right. Sunset is pretty. Even if it is not covered with cream, it will still look good... Should she try other colours? If she to cover them in white cream, Toshiko-nee will be surprised when she take a look inside. Oh, she must learn how to pipe. Ritsu can make the pipes but for the ingredients... Should she learn how to do fondant as well? Do supermarkets stock them? How much money she will spend in this? Chika don't want to ask more pocket money from her sister. Wait, will she be working that day? What if there's a blackout that day and she can't prepare anything? What if her hands slipped and the cake fell to the floor? She must take account the amount of calories as well. Make the cake smaller than this perhaps? A birthday cupcake? Birthday pancakes if Toshiko-nee is busy in the evening? Birthday bento?

"Oichi-san?" Fuwa-san gently touched her shoulders. Uh oh. Did she zone out on them?

"I'm sorry, Fuwa-san... That was rude of me to zone out." Chika apologises to her friends. That was so mortifying.

Hara-san smiled good naturedly. "You appears to be in deep thoughts, Chika. What are you thinking?"

"...My older sister's birthday."

The girls smiled at her answer. "You really love your sister huh?" Fuwa-san asked.

Toshiko-nee's smiling face popped up in her mind. Chika would do anything to protect her smile. Even if it means killing Koro-sensei, fighting against Takaoka, or being left alone with Board Chairman Asano for hours. Heck, she'll fight their parents for the her sister's sake.

...Is this what they call 'sister complex'?

In the end, Chika can only say "Yes."

* * *

The cakes (except Koro cake) were devoured in no time. The four girls continue their chatting to the bedroom. Lying down on the futon, they chatted about everything. Sweets, school, assassinations, fashion, manga, novel, assassination and so on. They agree to practice making traps more often. The trap back at the resort island was so effective, why not try to do more? Apparently Koro-sensei is willing to step onto one when the bait are porn or racy manga. Who else but Okajima who could learn a fact like that? He even continue to bring all kinds of porn for Koro-sensei, even though the octopus knew it's a trap. Perversion knows no bounds. It was a quarter past midnight when Chika start to feel drowsy. The last time she stay up this late was when she pulled an all nighter for the last exam last year. Not exactly an all nighter... More like three all nighters in a row. Or was it four? Chika can't remember.

Sensing her tiredness, Hara-san call it a night. Lights are off, door locked, the girls slip into their covers. They exchange 'Good nights' and 'Sweet dreams' before closing their eyes (The light on Fuwa-san's phone turned dim as Ritsu goes to 'sleep'). It didn't take long for Chika to slip into slumber. Not before the events of today replayed back in her mind.

The time at the station was scary... But... She had fun today... At Hara-san's place... Her first sleep over... Baking with friends... Staying up all night talking... With friends...

Chika never knew that life can be this fun.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place before chapter 76.**

 **And Diary-san is back!**

 **Chika's birthday is April 23, making her a Taurus.**

 **Toshiko is an adult, sensual woman. I won't be surprised if Chika eventually find her less than decent belongings *snickers***

 **Last chapter Chika is hanging out with a boy (Muramatsu). So in this chapter, it's girl time!**

 **Yeah I guess everyone here have picked up that Chika really really love her sister. Which make Koro-sensei's fan letters even worse.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	23. Chapter 22

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 _August XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika is back. Chika had so much fun yesterday. The sleep over is a success. This morning, she cooked us breakfast. Sausages, sunny side eggs and french toast._ _Hara-san is an excellent host._ _Like her, everything in Hara household is just... Warm. The kind of place that make you feel welcomed. Chika want to make her future home like that too. Stylish yet cozy like Toshiko-nee's apartment and welcoming like Hara-san's house. Too bad Chika can't invite her classmates to our apartment. Toshiko-nee wouldn't mind but Chika must consider her privacy. What if information were leaked and crazed fans come knocking our doors? Chika don't want Toshiko-nee to end up like Shiori Ino._

 _Kurahashi-san called earlier. She invited Chika to hang out together tomorrow at an underground mall. Chika never been to a place like that before. Toshiko-nee is ecstatic when Chika told her. After dinner (lemon chicken with very tangy lemon cream), Toshiko-nee asked Chika if she want her help to pick an outfit for tomorrow. Chika said yes. Toshiko-nee had so much fun dressing up Chika. She made Chika promise to buy something for herself tomorrow. Food not included._

 _Toshiko-nee will come home earlier tomorrow. So she asked Chika if she want to have a movie night. She'll drop by at the rental before coming home. Chika asked her to pick anything but rom-com. Irina-sensei played so many rom-com during class already. Chika want to watch something different._

 _Ritsu said that Chika can pick up her 'order' next week. We must be careful so Koro-sensei won't notice us. He spend a lot of time in the school building, even during vacation. Makes you wonder if he lives there. Does that count as being homeless? Ritsu said that he don't sleep in the school building. Chika would love to find out where Koro-sensei lives. It couldn't possibly near the ocean. Koro-sensei is weak against water. Ironic, don't you think? An octopus that is unable to live in the ocean. What did he to clean himself? Nakamura-san said she saw him take a bath during our class trip. The water turned to be some kind of jelly. Too bad Okuda-san don't have a sample of that..._

 _Chika looked up about traps today in the internet. Maybe we can use warfare traps? Like the ones the Vietnamese use during the Vietnam war. We need to find out how much Koro-sensei weighs in order to make calculations. The materials can be prepared by the Ministry of Defence. We still need to talk to Karasuma-sensei about it. And Irina-sensei. Her trap back then was so wonderful._

 _It's getting late, Diary. Chika will meet the others tomorrow early in the morning. Good night._

* * *

Nagisa POV

We agreed to meet up at the fountain in front of the train station. From there, we will go down to the underground station. I got there first. Usually Sugino and I meet up before going to school, since his home pass the same direction as my home. Earlier today he texted me. He have some errand to finish so I should head first without him. I sit down on a bench near the fountain. Once in a while, I glance toward the clock. We agree to meet up here at 08.45 am.

"Shiota-san," Someone is calling me. Without looking, I already know who is it. There is only one person in Class E that address me by my surname. I turn my head around to see Oichi-san standing beside the bench. Oichi-san is wearing a white romper with short sleeved denim jacket on top. The gladiator sandals she's wearing is high enough to reach her calf. Her hair is tied to a ponytail, not her usual neat bun. It gives her a casual yet mature look. I was so used of seeing Oichi-san in out school uniform. It can be a bit jarring to see her wear something else. She looks nice though.

"Oichi-san, good morning," I greeted her. She nodded before take a seat next to me. We fell into silence. What is there to talk about with Oichi-san? She doesn't seem like she want to talk. But she won't be here if she don't want to socialise right? I often saw her together with Hara-san and Fuwa-san. She never talk to anyone else except for discussing assassination. What else do I know about her...? Oichi-san is smart. She is scared of Board Chairman. She used to each snacks for lunch before switching to bentos. I think I saw her hair down once. That was during the trip to Kyoto if I remember correctly. She was able to withstand the food poisoning virus without needing to take the anti virus later. That was very impressive (Karasuma-sensei insisted that she take one though). Oichi-san used to be a member of the student council along with the Five Virtuoso. She is the only one to call Bitch-sensei 'Bitchirina-sensei'.

I glanced at her. Oichi-san is looking at the fountain. "Um, Oichi-san?" She turn her head around. "Did you had any trouble coming here?"

"No," She answered curtly.

"Oh..."

We lapsed to silence once again. I glanced at my phone. 08.24 am. Still 20 more minutes to go. "Did you hang out with the student council like this, Oichi-san?"

She shakes her head. "I never hang out with my old classmates or the student council. This is my first time going to an underground mall."

I blinked. "Really?" I looked at her in disbelief. Is Oichi-san, perhaps, comes from a well off family?

Oichi-san simply nodded.

"Underground mall is a very big place so I suggests that you stick with us. Otherwise, it's not really different from your average shopping mall. The prices tend to be cheaper though," I explained to her. "Anything in particular that you want to buy?"

"I'm not sure," She answered. "What about you, Shiota-san?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm looking forward to spend time with our classmates rather than buying something," I smiled. Class E have become a comfortable place, as opposed to when we first sent there. Our classmates is our comrades in assassination. "Oichi-san, can I ask you something?" She turn her head to me once again. "Can you not call me Shiota? I'd rather you call me by my name."

"Why?" I can sense the confusion in her tone.

"You see... My parents separated not to long ago," She stiffens. "I went with my mother. Shiota is her family name. I still meet up with my father every now and then... Actually, I'm still hoping that they will go back together again. So until I can use my father's family name again, I want everyone to call me by my name. Can you do that, Oichi-san?" I look straight to her eyes.

We maintained eye contact for a while before Oichi-san opens her mouth. "Na-" She paused. "Na-" She paused once again. It took her a moment to gather herself before she tries again. "Nagi-" Oichi-san halted. She avert her eyes to the side. "Na...gi...sa," It's just a whisper but I hear it all right.

And then she blushed. The normally impassive Oichi-san blushed.

My eyes widened in surprise.

When she blushes, Oichi-san looks... Pretty. Not that she's not attractive to begin with. She is rather cute. But when she blushes... My heart start to beat faster at the sight.

"Nagisa!"

I tear my gaze away from Oichi-san to see Sugino waving at us. He is standing near the bus stop, he must have just gotten off. I waved back. When I look at Oichi-san again, her expression have returned to he usual stoic one. No one would realised that she just blushed. It felt like I saw something rare today. Like a double rainbow. Sugino walked up to us. "Hey there, Nagisa! Huh...?" He paused when he saw Oichi-san. His face is blank for a moment before realisation hit him. "Oichi-san?" Sugino look at her carefully. Oichi-san nodded. He break into an uneasy laugh. "I almost didn't recognise you! You look so different with a ponytail!" He rubbed the back of his head. She simply give him a cool look.

One by one, everyone arrived at the meeting spot. Like Sugino, Kimura-san and Okajima-kun didn't recognised Oichi-san at first. It's amazing how a change of hairstyle can make one almost unrecognisable. The girls recognised Oichi-san right away but they did pause to take in her appearance.

"Uwaah! Chika-chan! You look so cute!" Kurahashi-san said, admiring Oichi-san's ponytail. Compared to Yada-san's ponytail, hers is much longer. Not even Bitch-sensei's hair is as long as her.

"You look like a completely different person," Okano-san observed with furrowed eyebrows.

"My older sibling styled my hair," Oichi-san told them. Kataoka-san and Okano-san perked up at that.

Eventually everyone gathered before 08.45. The girls consists of Kayano, Kataoka-san, Kurahashi-san, Nakamura-san, Okano-san, Yada-san and Oichi-san. The guys consists of me, Sugino, Maehara-kun, Isogai-kun, Kimura-san, Karma-kun, and Okajima-kun. Fourteen of us in total. Kayano and Kurahashi-san walked on the front, talking to each other about sweets. It doesn't take long until those two girls ditched us in their quest to find sweets.

Kataoka-san shakes her head. "Honestly... Those two!"

Nakamura-san simply chuckles. "What's done is done. Here, I'll text them to meet us at the food court by lunch time." She took out her phone and start typing.

"Hey, Isogai. Check it," Maehara-kun nudged Isogai-kun with his elbow. "That store is having a discount." He pointed to a clothing store.

"Really?!" Isogai-kun's ahoges stand up in excitement. The two entered the store first, followed by the rest of us. Kataoka-san, Yada-san and Okano-san went to check the female section. The boys went to the male section. Oichi-san and I hung back. Wait, where are Nakamura-san and Karma-kun?

"Na-gi-sa~" Nakamura-san suddenly appears from behind me. She grabbed my shoulders. I can already tell something bad is going to happen based on the glint in her eyes. "Since they are having a discount, why don't you buy some stuff? We'll help you pick them out~"

Wait. We?

"Lookie here, Nagisa-kun," Karma-kun stood before us, holding out a pink summer dress with floral pattern. "How about you try it on~"

I look at the dress in alarm. I hastily turn to Oichi-san, silently pleading to her to help me. Oichi-san looked at me cooly before mouthing 'I'm so sorry.'

And then she left me to join the others.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Oichi-san asked me later on. We just got out from the store. Isogai-kun is carrying a large shopping bag, looking very pleased. Kataoka-san and Okano-san looked dejected. Apparently they didn't found anything. Yada-san have better luck though. No one else bought anything. Nakamura-san is moaning out loud that Nagisa-chan aka me won't buy anything.

I give her what I hope is a comforting smile, "It's okay, Oichi-san. Even if you did say something back there, Karma-kun and Nakamura-san won't be easily dissuaded. I'm getting used to it to be honest." At least I know that those two did it just to tease me... Unlike Mom... I look to the front. Sugino and Kimura-san are pointing to the sports store. Sugino told me that he want to buy new shoes the other day. "Oichi-san-" I turned around to see Oichi-san being swept away by the crowd. She frantically waved her arm at us before the crowd closes in.

Karma-kun, being the tallest in the group, went to get Oichi-san. It should be easy for him to spot her in this crowd. The underground mall is especially packed today. A few moments later, Karma-kun and Oichi-san arrived in front of the front store. Oichi-san is holding onto Karma-kun's arm to prevent getting swept away again.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Akabane-san," Oichi-san apologises to Karma-kun. She let go of his arm. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, Oichi-san~" Karma-kun replied in cheerful tone. "You're not used to this kind of place are you?"

Oichi-san lower her head slightly, "I admit that I'm not good with crowded places..." Even with her stoic expression, one get the impression that she feels... Ashamed.

"Ahaha. You better hold onto one of us or you'll be swept again," Karma-kun said. Oichi-san nodded.

"If there's anything you'd like to check out, don't hesitate to tell us. We wouldn't want you to get separated again," I said to Oichi-san. She nodded once again.

Kimura-san didn't buy anything but Sugino bought a pair of shoes. Okano-san bought a pair of jerseys. Maehara-kun made an insensitive comment about it, earning a slap on the back of his head by Okano-san. Kataoka-san pull Okano-san out from the store before she can kick him.

Time flies. Karma-kun and Maehara-kun made a stop at the gaming store. Yada-san pull us to the accessories store, where she and Nakamura-san each buy an accessory. Nakamura-san bought herself a CD of an American singer at the music store. Okajima-kun wanted to but adult magazine when we passed by the magazine vendor but Kataoka-san will have none of it. So he end up buying a photography magazine. Eventually everyone went and buy something. At the stationary store, I bought a new note pad and Oichi-san bought a series of letter sets.

We talked as we walked. We talked about everything but assassination. Oichi-san is holding onto Kataoka-san this entire time. There were a few close calls of Oichi-san being swept away again but thankfully there are no accidents. We are heading to the food court when Oichi-san tugged Kataoka-san's arm. "Can we go there?" She pointed to a store... Filled with Rillakuma merchandises.

"Who would have thought that Oichi would like Rillakuma?" Sugino asked to no one in particular as we watched the girls looking around. Well, it's more like Oichi-san looking around. She won't stop moving. Even though there are no changed in her expression, it's clear that she's excited.

Oichi-san stopped in front of the plushes. She studies them for a moment before picking up a giant Rilakkuma bear plush. She stares at it for a few seconds before hugging it close, nuzzling her nose to the top of its head.

"Okay. That is really cute," Okajima-kun blushed. Sugino, Kimura-san, Maehara-san, Isogai-san and I have the same reaction to that. We blushed as well. Karma-kun just smiled. "That innocence is surprisingly refreshing... I have to reevaluate my opinion of Oichi," Okajima-kun touched his chin thoughtfully.

She ended up buying the giant Rillakuma bear plush. Its height is 90 cm long. "I wanted to buy the jumbo size one but my money is not enough," She said to us when we get out from the store. I have to admit, the mental image of Oichi-san snuggling to a jumbo sized Rilakkuma is downright adorable. "It's my dream since I was a little girl to have a giant Rilakkuma," She continued, nuzzling to the plush. "Is that... Weird?" She look up from the bear. Her tone bashful.

I clutched my chest. It's just too cute. Right in the feels. Sugino, Maehara-kun, Kimura-san and Okajima-kun blushes some more. The girls let out a squee.

"No, it's not weird, Oichi-san," Kataoka-san assures her.

Oichi-san hide her face behind Rilakkuma as she nuzzles some more. No one would know what kind of expression she's wearing right now, since Oichi-san's face is blocked by Rilakkuma. But I want to imagine that she's smiling.

For right now Oichi-san is radiating happiness.

* * *

Chika can't stop nuzzling to Rilakkuma. The giant bear is just so soft and fluffy and squishy and- She nuzzled her nose to its head. Carrying it around makes walking difficult but Chika don't mind. She finally own a big Rilakkuma! Their parents think toys as a waste of money so they stopped buying toys for her after she enter elementary school. Even then they don't buy her much. Except for clothing's and workbooks. Toshiko-nee had dealt with them longer so she take extra care of her toys. Those toys were passed down to young Chika. Amongst them are Rillakuma and Korillakuma (although much smaller). Those were her favourites. Chika wonder what her parents did to their toys after she left. The thought of them being disposed makes her sad.

Kayano-san and Kurahashi-san were very surprised when they saw her giant Rillakuma.

 _"It looks Chika-chan hit the jackpot today!"_ Kurahashi-san said to her when they reunited at the food court.

It was hard to find a table large enough for 14 people (and a bear) but thankfully the boys gathered enough tables and chairs for them. Chika enjoyed a meal consists of cheeseburger and french fries. Kurahashi-san and Kayano-san showed them the sweets they bought. Chocolates, jelly beans, colourful candies, marshmallows in all kinds of shape... Kayano-san put them away when Akabane-san tried to grab a strawberry flavoured candy. Maehara-san tried to steal Okano-san's french fries but she stopped him by throwing the ketchup pack at him. It hit him square on the forehead.

The memory make Chika to nuzzle on Rillakuma again.

They part ways after lunch. Everyone have something to do in the afternoon. Chika said her goodbye to her classmates before they dispersed. The trip was so much fun...

Across the street, little girl is tugging her mother's hand, pointing at her giant Rilakkuma. Chika give her a nod. The little girl beamed at her. So adorable.

Chika stopped in front of the bus stop. The bus will arrive in less than 5 minutes. Chika sit down on the bench. Rilakkuma on her lap. She just hung out with her classmates... Not just 2-3 people... But more than 10 people. It was exhausting but a lot of fun. It's okay to call them her friends... Right? Do they... Consider her as their friend...?

She buried her face on Rillakuma's head.

It will be great if she can be as cheerful as Kurahashi-san... Or as confident as Nakamura-san... Then she will be a better friend... Have she been a good friend towards them?

Her blood suddenly runs cold. That feeling is back again. The feeling of being watched. Chika's head shot up. She look around, trying to catch a glimpse of- of- of something. Anyone or anything suspicious. Or a Koro-sensei. She hugged Rilakkuma tighter. It could be just her mind playing tricks... But that feeling still won't disappear. Chika looked around. No one is looking at her. No one suspicious. Just people walking their dogs, parent with their children, teenagers chatting with each other, individuals busy with their phones. No one is paying any attention to her.

Chika's breath hitched when the bus stopped in front of her. Quickly she left her seat and hop onto the bus. She sit down behind the driver, but not next to the window side. She keep Rillakuma close throughout the journey, not making eye contact with anyone.

She can't even take out her keys when she finally arrived in front of their apartment. Partly because of she have to hold Rillakuma, the other part is because her hand is trembling so much she can't hold the key. So she rang the door bell. The look on Toshiko-nee's face is so comical when she saw Rillakuma. Then she giggles and let her in.

"I said that you should buy something for yourself. I had no idea that you would get a giant Rillakuma!" Toshiko-nee pats her head. "I rented three movies for us! Which one would you like? Mission Impossible, Frozen or Alien?"

"Let's watch all of them," Chika finally said after a minute of thinking.

Toshiko-nee grins, the the feeling of pure anxiety finally disappear.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place before chapter 76.**

 **Chika blushed! Well, it's not that shocking. She did blushed like crazy when she read FSOG. But she was alone at that time. This is the first time her classmate from Class E saw her blush.**

 **Only a couple more chapters before we end the Summer Vacation arc! Stay tuned!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	24. Chapter 23

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

 _August XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika woke up really late today. Who knew that a movie marathon can be so exhausting? Last night Toshiko-nee and I watched Frozen, Mission Impossible and Alien. From a heartwarming tale about two sisters to_ _extraterrestrial creature hunting down humans. You see what Chika mean by exhausting? Toshiko-nee really enjoyed it. She sang along with Elsa when she start to sing 'Let It Go'. Toshiko-nee is more similar to Anna than Elsa to be honest. Does that means Chika is Elsa? Chika do feel she have more in common with Elsa than Anna... Funny isn't it? Will Chika have her 'Let It Go' moment in the future? Hans reminds Chika of Asano-san and Board Chairman Asano. One had to wonder what kind of woman is the matriarch of Asano family._

 _Toshiko-nee have work today so Chika have the whole apartment for herself. Chika didn't do much really. Chika did her chores, studied for a couple hours, look up for recipes in the internet... Chika painted her toe nails with Toshiko-nee's red coloured nail polish. The colour looked better on adults like Toshiko-nee or Irina-sensei. Chika is not brave enough to try on make up. Chika have to save money first. Toshiko-nee's birthday must take first priority. Chika does not regret getting Rillakuma-chan though! Speaking of Kuma-chan, he is behaving nicely._

 _Chika wanted to say that today is an ordinary day... But a strange thing happened today. The telephone rang once today. When Chika pick it up, the caller didn't say anything. They disconnected as soon as Chika said 'Hello'. A prank call. Yet it doesn't ease Chika one bit. It's not like someone is stalking Chika... Right? But it's more plausible if it's Toshiko-nee... She is a model after all. Her pictures have circulated throughout the country via magazines. It won't be weird if some people is not satisfied with... Side dish... And then decide to have the real thing..._

 _Chika must protect Toshiko-nee!_

 _Let's wait for a bit more longer. If things take a turn for the worse, Chika will tell Karasuma-sensei. In the mean time, Chika will gather evidence. It will be like detective work, to uncover a mystery... Like the journalist Kiyoshi Shimizu..._

 _It will be tiring and scary... But it will be worth it in the end, if it means keeping Toshiko-nee safe._

 _But first, let's make sure just who is it exactly that being stalked. Chika will go out tomorrow. If Chika still get that feeling, then there really is a stalker._

 _Wish me luck, Diary._

* * *

That being said, Chika had no idea where she should go. The next morning, an hour after Toshiko-nee left for work, Chika stood outside their apartment. She stood there for about 5 minutes, figuring where she should go. Chika have no desire to go to the school. If her stalker really is Koro-sensei, it just won't do to walk in into his den. She is gathering evidence, not confronting a suspect without concrete proof. Koro-sensei have been proven to stalk his students but... Chika would have had saw him before? Mach 20 speed is one thing but Koro-sensei is not hard to be spotted. How else rumours about him spread around if normal people don't saw him? Chika do not look forward of being confronted by Asano-san again. Once is enough.

In the end, she decided to go to Taiheyou Shopping Mall. Better to go to places you are familiar with right? It's a public space too, no one would make funny moves. With a newfound confidence, Chika head to the bus station. Nothing happened during the journey. No feelings of being watched at all. It's a swelteringly hot day. Chika winced when the sunlight got into her eyes. Maybe she should buy more sunblock just in case... And a drink to hydrate herself. She walk quickly into the building. The air conditioning is simply divine.

Now that she's here. Where should she go? To the food court? To the bookstore? Or just walk around and see what strikes her fancy? Does she have enough money? Better not buy anything while she's here. Maybe she will have her lunch here.

Chika walk around aimlessly. She eventually stumbled upon the receptionist desk. Numerous flyers laid out on the desk, informing visitors of this month's events. There is an art exhibition on the ground floor. Chika never been to an art exhibit before (unless you want to count going to museums for elementary school trip). No harm in checking it out.

The art exhibition takes place at the very centre of the mall. Dozens of paintings hanging on the walls. A dozen more of sculptures lines up. The sculptures are colourful... But Chika can't make out its shapes. She recognises some (common shapes like flowers, eggs, hexagonal, etc) but others, not so much. Is this what they call abstract? Chika don't really get it... Still, creating sculptures this big must took a lot of time and resources. Chika may not understand, but she can appreciate it. She wonder how much these sculptures weighs. Props to the workers who are able to brings everything in here.

"Oichi-san?"

Chika turns around. Mimura-san and Sugaya-san are standing not far from her. They look astonished to see her here. "Sugaya-san. Mimura-san," Chika greets them. The two boys walked up to her. Chika have to crane up her neck to look at Sugaya-san. He is 20 cm taller than her. "Are you two here for the exhibition?" She asks.

"Yeah. We hang out at exhibitions like this during resting days," Sugaya-san gestured to their surroundings.

"Sometimes we go to the movie theatres too," Mimura-san smiled. "Are you here for the exhibition too?"

"No, I found out they hold one just earlier. I came here because I have time to spare," Chika answered truthfully. The two doesn't seem to be bothered with her answer.

"Sees anything you like?" Sugaya-san asks.

Chika shakes her head. "I don't really understand abstract art... Are these considered to be abstract art?"

Sugaya-san chuckles slightly and nodded. "One's perception of what is considered art is different to others. Don't worry, Oichi-san."

Feeling a bit relieved, Chika nodded.

"We are going to the food court after this. Would you like to join us?" Mimura-san offers. She nodded again. Hanging out with classmates is fun. This is the first time Chika talked with Mimura-san, she realised. Their seats are too far and they never worked in the same group before. The only thing that Chika knows about him is that Mimura-san likes movies... And he made that video with Okajima and Sugaya-san.

The three walk out from the art exhibition. Mimura-san turn his head to her. He about to say something when suddenly Sugaya-san push them around. "Don't turn around," He whispers urgently. "Bitch-sensei is here. She'll roped us in as her slaves if she sees us." Mimura-san tensed at that. Now he joined Sugaya-san in pushing her around. "Whatever you do, keep your eyes to the front."

"Sugaya? Mimura?"

Chika can hear Sugaya mutter 'Crap' under his breath. With no other choices left, the boys turn around, followed by Chika. Bitchirina-sensei is looking stunning as usual. She is wearing a sleeveless white dress that stop above her knee, white heels and branded sunglasses. Her right hand is holding a white purse and her left shopping bags.

"Good to know you're here," She walk up to them. Bitchirina-sensei throw the shopping bags to the boys. "You know the drill. Carry my shopping bags. We still have a couple more stores to check."

Sugaya-san and Mimura-san starts to sweat.

* * *

A couple of stores turned out to be a dozen of them. In a short period of time, the three students are holding 17 shopping bags in total. Sugaya-san and Mimura-san carries the biggest ones and Chika the smaller ones. Even though they have put the smaller bags into the bigger ones to save space, the amount of goods Bitchirina-sensei bought is no joke at all. Not even Toshiko-nee buy this much. An assassin's wealth is nothing to sneeze at. If they are able to kill Koro-sensei... Chika will have as much money as Bitchirina-sensei... Will she buy this much branded goods? Chika is not sure. It would be superb if she can buy the first edition of novels she like...

Bitchirina-sensei decided to have lunch. So she took the teenagers to the best (most expensive) restaurant in the mall. Chika's hand trembles as she holds the menu. All the prices here would make Toshiko-nee break to cold sweat. At least Bitchirina-sensei will pay for their meal. While at Rome, do what Romans do. That's how it goes right? So she ordered steak with french fries instead of baked potatoes. Who doesn't like french fries?

"You must have refined taste when you grow up," Bitchirina-sensei said in a knowing manner. "It will aid you greatly when you enter high society."

Chika, Mimura-san and Sugaya-san exchange glances. "Nah, even if we got the 10 million, I don't think I ever be as hoity-toity as you, Bitch-sensei." Sugaya-san said. "I'll use the money to go around the world and visit art sites."

"I'm going to use the money to make my own movies," Mimura-san grinned. "What about you, Oichi-san?"

Chika is silent for a moment before answering, "Like Sugaya-san, I want to travel around the world. To visit where famous authors once lived. A pilgrimage."

Like Maison de Victor Hugo in Paris, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's former residence Undershaw, Yasnaya Polyana (Leo Tolstoy's former residence), Anne Frank Museum at Amsterdam and so on.

Her answer seems to interest Mimura-san, since he leaned forward. "You read a lot, Oichi-san. I take it that you like movies adapted from novels?"

"I don't often watch movies," Chika admits, "I do enjoy _The Shining_ , even if the movie adaptation cut most of the exposition and backstory."

"Yeah... Sometimes there are things that just can't come through so the writers must remove certain aspects," Mimura-san agrees. "Things like budget, special effects, censors... I wonder how much money it takes to shoot films at places like the Louvre."

" _The Da Vinci Code,_ " Chika muttered before she can stop herself.

"I wonder if the codes are actually real. Or the secret faction within the Catholic Church. There's also the mystery of Mona Lisa," Sugaya-san said. "The Renaissance period was rife with plots. Maybe Da Vinci put a secret code in his works? The Borgia family's secrets for instance?"

Chika turn to Bitchirina-sensei, "Bitchirina-sensei, do you agree with how the media portray Lucrezia Borgia?"

The older woman seems to be pleased to be included in the conversation. She toss her blonde hair dramatically. "Their enemies often spread propagandas to slander the Borgias. Especially towards females, considering the sexist mindset they have. But if half of those things they said about her is true, Lucrezia Borgia is one hell of a _femme fatale_. Considering what kind of family she came from, I'm hardly surprised."

 _Femme fatale._ Chika doubt that she will grow up to become that kind of woman... To be fair, Lucrezia Borgia grew up in an era that do not have the same values as 21th century. She was married to a Sforza (who was in his mid twenties) when she was 13. All of her marriages were arranged to give the Borgias political advantage. Small wonder if she seek comfort to her brother (if the allegations of incest really is true. Or if Cesare did care for his sister). The non consummation with her first husband did give Chika slight relief. 'Slight' being the keyword here. Chika sure is glad to be born in the 21th century.

The conversation moves on from _The Da Vinci Code_ to other movies and TV series. _Davinci's Demons_ , _Marie Antoinette, Game of Thrones, Frida, The Agony and the Ecstasy, Neko Samurai, 47 Ronin_ (Mimura-san complained how absurd it is to cast a white male as a the main character), _Onodera_ , _Sherlock_ , _Doctor_ _Who_ , and many others. Chika keep quiet most of the time, commenting once or twice throughout the chat. Bitchirina-sensei appears to like Irene Adler character from Sherlock, being a crafty dominatrix. Mimura-san quickly steer the conversation away from the subject before their teacher can say more.

When Bitchirina-sensei leave the table to go to the bathroom, the boys let out a long sigh. Chika look at them curiously.

"Oichi-san, the next time you see Bitch-sensei shopping, don't let her catch you. You saw how she was earlier. She is a real slave driver," Mimura-san massaged his temple.

Sugaya-san gives her further explanation, "At first she called us boys to help her with her project. We ended up carrying her shopping bags like her lackeys. Those who bumped to her by chance also got roped in. At the end of the day, she always treat us like this as thanks... And then give us a kiss in public. Or pushing our heads to our bosom. We had to plead Bitch-sensei to stop doing that. Or someone would report her for sexually harassing minors..."

Not that she stop kissing them during class. Bitchirina-sensei give the girls extra 'lessons'... Which includes French kiss and other seduction techniques. Yada-san is usually the one to be the most receptive to her lessons, followed by Kurahashi-san. Her parents would flip if they found out about Bitchirina-sensei's teaching style... Yet... There is a small part of her that wish she can be as bold as Bitchirina-sensei. Chika have no desire to be 'seductive'. But to be as eloquent and confident as Bitchirina-sensei... It's a lot of work. To reach her level. But their teacher also put a large amount of work to be what she is today. That time when she 'killed' Karasuma-sensei is a proof of how strong her perseverance can be. Toshiko-nee's perseverance is nothing to be sneezed at either. Chika is surrounded by strong females. She must pick up her slack as well...

Right...! Chika must ask Bitchirina-sensei for tips about smiling..! But she's too embarrassed to ask in front of the boys... Maybe she could catch up with her in the bathroom..?

"I'm back, kids!" Bitchirina-sensei said cheerfully as she approach the table. She didn't sit back down though. "I took care of the bills at the cashier earlier. Now pick up those bags and follow me. Chop chop!"

The boys suppress a groan. Each of them pick up the large shopping bags. Chika pick up the rest. They follow Bitchirina-sensei out the restaurant, to the first floor. They ended up in front of _Hermes_. Chika gulped. Bitchirina-sensei enters the store like she lives there. A staff raised an eyebrow at the three teenagers following her but said nothing. Chika is about to follow the boys (they are heading toward the sofas) when Bitchirina-sensei lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Chika," Bitchirina-sensei smiled sweetly at her, "You're coming with me." Bitchirina-sensei grab her bags and pass them to the boys before dragging her to the other side of the store. Chika reach out her arm for the boys but they are barely to lift a finger to help her. Their hands are full with shopping bags. Sugaya-san and Mimura-san can only give her helpless looks.

Bitchirina-sensei dragged her to the scarves section. Well, Chika _think_ they are at the scarves section. Scarves are the only thing displayed around them. Bitchirina-sensei already pointing out selections display. "All right, Chika. You will be our model for today," Bitchirina-sensei set the mirror in front of her. Chika give her a quick glance. Her teacher is being unusually nice... Bitchirina-sensei pick up a red scarf with white ropes pattern. Chika watches in fascination as the older woman tie the scarf around her neck with ease. "The red colour contrasts nicely to your blue hair," Bitchirina-sensei smiles at her reflection. Chika can only stare at the mirror. "Next, how about we try orange?" She point to a orange scarf with silver keys pattern. "Can you show of the scarves from that display over there?" Bitchirina-sensei smiled at the male staff. He blushes before scurrying away. "Let me help you with this...," Bitchirina-sensei moves a bit. Her hands slowly undo the knot. "Look on the left side of the mirror," She whispers in her ear. Chika look at the left side of her reflection. A man wearing a grey high collared coat is checking out the ties. His eyes are looking towards their direction. "That man has been following us for the two hour," Bitchirina-sensei pull the scarf. She is smiling on the mirror but her eyes are sharp. "I went to the bathroom earlier to check if he's targeting me. He's not."

Bitchirina-sensei's hands hold her shoulders tightly. "Don't turn around now or he'll notice that we noticed him," She whispered. Bitchirina-sensei put down the red scarf on the counter. She pick up the orange one and proceed to tie it around Chika's shoulder. "That man is _watching_ you." Chika's eyes widened. Then... Is he the one who's been staring at her? So her instincts aren't wrong? She... Really have a stalker?

The staff returned with more selection. Bitchirina-sensei deals with him for a few moments before sending him elsewhere. "Pick the next piece you want to wear, Chika," Bitchirina-sensei pull our her phone. She pretended to take a selfie but Chika knows that she's taking a picture of the mysterious man. Bitchirina-sensei proceed to text someone. Chika focused on the scarves. She randomly pick one. A white scarf with colourful pattern. Her mind is too preoccupied to figure out what kind of pattern. A stalker... Here... Standing not far from them... Bitchirina-sensei gently lay a hand on her shoulder. Chika jumped. "Calm down," She whispers. Chika can only stare at the mirror as Bitchirina-sensei put on the scarf around her neck (different style this time).

Chika barely pay any attention to Bitchirina-sensei (she conserves with the staff again) as her gaze focused on the mirror. The man keep lurking in the background. Have Mimura-san and Sugaya-san noticed..? Bitchirina-sensei gave her a gentle push when she's done. Sugaya-san and Mimura-san, who have been waiting at the couch, forced a smile. Yes, they definitely noticed something is going on. The next few minutes is a blur. Bitchirina-sensei paid for her shopping, they went outside, Bitchirina-sensei called a cab, and now she is talking to them.

"Sugaya, Mimura. You received the picture I sent to you?" Bitchirina-sensei asked.

Sugaya-san nodded. "Yes. I also did a quick sketch on the man," He shows them his palm. A rough sketch of a man's face is drawn with pen ink. Sugaya-san must have draw this on the spot back in the store. "Who is this man, Bitch-sensei?"

Bitchirina-sensei glance her way, "Could be nobody. I'll tell Karasuma about the situation, just to be safe. Send this sketch to him later."

"Is that man still here?" Mimura-san covertly glance around.

"I lost him since we walked past _Banana Republic_. He could very well be still around," Bitchirina-sensei looked at them seriously, "Boys, I want you to escort Chika home."

"You don't have to-"

"Chika," Bitchirina-sensei put up a hand, "We have no idea who this man is. He could be a rival assassin looking to eliminate his rivals. I'm not taking any risks. Let Sugaya and Mimura walk you home."

"It's okay, Oichi-san. I don't mind," Sugaya-san said with reassuring smile. "If anything does happen, Ritsu will contact Koro-sensei. He'll be there to help us if the situation does get worse."

She turn toward Mimura-san. He gives her the same concerned look. Three against one. Chika lost.

"...Just walk me to the bus stop," Chika said, almost in pleading tone.

Bitchirina-sensei sighed. "All right... But you must send me a text after you get home okay?"

Chika promised her that she will text her when she get home. The teenagers watch Bitchirina-sensei's cab leave. Mimura-san turn to her, "Shall we?"

* * *

The journey home is filled with silence. Sugaya-san and Mimura-san tried to engage her in small chit chat but Chika is too distraught. In the end the two give up. Sugaya-san and Mimura-san flanked her sides like bodyguards. They would occasionally look around, hoping to spot the stalker. Chika appreciates that. They may not look as imposing as Terasaka, but they did make her feel secured. Finally they reached Chika's bus stop.

"Um," Chika mumbled, grabbing their attention, "Can you two not tell anyone about... Today? I don't want to burden the class by having them worrying about me."

Sugaya-san and Mimura-san exchanged looks.

"... I won't," Mimura-san promises, "But you gotta tell Karasuma-sensei about this. Or Koro-sensei."

"Call us if anything happens," Sugaya-san patted her on the head. "We got your back Oichi-san."

"...Thank you..."

They parted ways. The boys head to the station while Chika hop on the bus. She can't wait to get home and be in Toshiko-nee's embrace. And Rillakuma-chan. Forget texting, she will call Bitchirina-sensei as soon as she get home. It might be an assassin. Gathering intelligence on Koro-sensei as the students as his proxy. Or it could be Bitchirina-sensei. She is Oichi Chika. A weak assassin who haven't discover her second blade yet. It can't be her. She have nothing to offer. She is not smart like Asano-san. Not as athletic as Kataoka-san. Not as graceful as Kanzaki-san. Not as social as Kurahashi-san. Not as strong as Akabane-san.

She's... The weakest link in the chain called Class E.

Maybe that's why the man is targeting her...?

Then... She must get stronger...

Chika almost sigh in relief when the bus stopped at her neighbourhood. Soon... Soon... She will reach their apartment. Toshiko-nee will be waiting.

"Oichi-san."

Chika freezes. Slowly, she turn around. Her breath hitched when she recognised who just called her.

"Board Chairmain Asano..."

* * *

 **This chapter takes place before chapter 76.**

 **Board Chairman is here!**

 **Irina's backstory is sad... But what really gets me is that aside from assassination, they also taught her seducing skill. Since she was 12 years old. And then she seduced someone when she was 17. The man arguably already an adult. In chapter 107, Young!Irina killed a man when they are about to have sex... Just... How old was she again at the time?! She can't be no older than Class E in that flashback. The age of consent in Europe varies from 14 to 18. It's horrifying if you think about it.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	25. Chapter 24

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

"Board Chairman Asano..."

The man smiled wider at her. His car is parked behind him. How long have he been following her? Since the bus stop? Or have he been waiting in this neighbourhood from the very beginning? How in the world did Board Chairman know that she lives here? Her official address is still her parents' house. Surely their parents didn't spread word that they lost _two_ daughters. They care way too much about their image. So how...? Asano-san and Board Chairman must have use some sort of dark arts to aid him. Like father, like son.

"Oichi-san, how are you?" Board Chairman take a step closer to her. Chika almost take a step back but stand her ground. She said that she will get stronger, didn't she? There are no one here to shield her from him. Chika only have herself to rely on. She can do this. She can do this. Oh! She must answer!

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking," Chika politely answered. Let's put aside _how_ Board Chairman find out where she lives. Let's focus on _why_ is he here? Board Chairman is a tall man. The height differences did wonderfully to intimidate her. Even though Karasuma-sensei is still taller than Board Chairman... This man look... Menacing. Her stomach start to get upset, as it always do whenever she's in close proximity with this man. Board Chairman is not good for her health. Chika can already foresee health complications in the future.

"I'm glad to hear that," Board Chairman Asano smiled. Chika don't think that smile is genuine though. "How is your summer vacation so far? I was told by Karasuma-sensei that the class almost assassinated Koro-sensei." He looks almost amused. Chika wonder if Karasuma-sensei told him about Takaoka. An employee you fired tried to kill the students of your school. That can't be good. Heck, do the Chairman know that an entire class almost died? Chika have no idea how deep the 'cooperation' between Board Chairman and the government goes. It's possible that Karasuma-sensei didn't tell him everything due to its sensitivity. Then again, she is talking to a man who readily accepts a hit woman (Bitchirina-sensei) as teacher.

Chika nodded. "The operation was thwarted due to factors that we didn't take account. We will not repeat the same mistake twice." The second semester will be harder than the first, but they are no longer greenhorns now. "Otherwise, I had a pleasant time so far. May I ask what business do you have with me..? Sir?" Chika hastily add the last part.

Board Chairman chuckles, "You must be wondering why am I here. I am here to present you an opportunity." He steps closer. Now they are only one feet apart from each other. Normally, Chika would already back away. This time, it's different. If Shiota-san can stood up against Takaoka twice, Chika can do the same with Board Chairman. Nothing he says will surprise her. "I'm offering you a spot in Class A."

...Spoke too soon.

"Every year, a student from Class E is allowed to return to main building," Board Chairman continues, "Given that he or she shows their effort to earn that spot. You, Oichi-san, earned a spot in the top 50 ranking twice in a row now. A remarkable feat for a Class E member. Therefore, you are qualified to return. In fact, we're going to throw in a bonus," Board Chairman put a hand on her shoulder. It took everything she got not to wince. "Normally you will have to start over from Class D. This time it's different. This time, you will join Class A straight away."

...Someone pinch her. She must be dreaming. To join Class A straight away?! From the Board Chairman himself?!

"I'm not lying, Oichi-san," Board Chairman assures her. "If you agree, you can say goodbye to Class E and join the elites. All the preparations have been completed. All you have to do is to to say 'yes'. Isn't that why you worked so hard last semester? Not to mention Class A has been your goal since first year. It won't do if someone with your pedigree stays on rock bottom. I'm sure your parents will be pleased to learn this news. It would surely give them consolation, considering their situation at the moment."

Her parents' divorce process. Of course Board Chairman knew about that. Chika wonder if he also knows about Toshiko-nee... It's very slick of him to use her parents as bait though. Underhanded even. "Nothing brings more joy to a parent than to see their children succeed. You wouldn't want to let down your parents down, wouldn't you? Who knows? Maybe your triumph will help your father and mother to reconcile. You could very well become the glue that pieces your family together. Help your parents reconcile with your older sister."

He hold both of her shoulders now. He is standing closer than ever. Chika tried to take a step back but Board Chairman hold her in place. He isn't going to let her get away that easily. The pain in her stomach worsen. Board Chairman must have realised that he is making her uncomfortable, for his smile has got wider. If only someone would swoop in and save her... But there are none. Mobile Ritsu is silent (her inventors must have strike a deal of some sort with Board Chairman). God knows where Koro-sensei is at the moment. No one in Class E knows where she lives. If only she weren't so stubborn... Sugaya-san and Mimura-san will still be here. But it's too late now. No use crying over spilled milk.

"I know that this is so sudden and a lot to take in. But I promise you. No more troubles or assassinations. You can just focus on your studies now. Become strong, Oichi-san."

 _No more... Troubles?_

 _No more... Assassination?_

 _Just... Studies?_

 _Become strong..?_

"...pardon me...," Chika push off the hand on her right shoulder. She look up to Board Chairman, staring straight into his violet eyes. The eyes his son inherited. "Board Chairman, thank you for coming all these way to present me such a generous offer," Chika grab the hand on her left shoulder. "However, I must turn it down." Something flashes in his eyes. She winces when his hold over her shoulder turn to a grip.

"...This is a very rare opportunity, Oichi-san," His smile have lost its superficial charm. Now it's replaced with something... Malicious. "I advise you to think your next move very carefully."

Chika tries to pry his hand off, "I... refuse... your offer." He merely tightened his grip. Board Chairman's height towers over her. It will be next to impossible to fight him. Is he going to hit her?! She come this far, might as well say everything she want to say. "I... Rather stay in Class E... That's where... I get stronger... I don't want to leave. No one can make me leave. Not you or my parents. We are... not... your... pawns!" Chika shoves him with her free arm. The force is so weak that Board Chairman hardly budge. It did, however, made him to let go of her. Chika rubbed her shoulder. Hopefully it didn't bruise.

Board Chairman openly glares at her. Chika glares back at him. She straightened her back, refused to look weak. She is scared as heck. She might not come out of here alive. She might get _expelled_. But she will get stronger. She will no longer cower behind anyone whenever she sees him. Those days are long past now. Board Chairman must deal with the new Chika. If he don't like it, that's his deal. Not everything will go according to his schemes. Class E is great at defying expectations.

The two are locked in a glaring contest. Neither looked away. It goes on for a full minute before Board Chairman's mouth quirked upward. His superficial smile is back again. "I see. That's unfortunate to hear. Such a shame, Oichi-san," He take a step back. "Take care of yourself." Chika watch Board Chairman get inside his car. The chauffeur give her a bow before get in himself.

Chika stay rooted on the spot until the car disappears from her sight. Her shoulder is throbbing painfully. Her stomach hurts so bad. Her legs feels like they could give away any moment now. The stress from today is just too much. Yet somehow she felt like she just levelled up. She just survived against Board Chairman on her own. A far cry from her old self who couldn't stand to be in the same room with him without hiding behind someone else.

Class E have influenced her greatly. No doubt about that.

* * *

 _August XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika apologise to not write anything to you yesterday. Yesterday was... Intense. Someone is stalking Chika... And then Board Chairman Asano showed up... It was a long day..._

 _Let Chika take a deep breath first before telling you everything._

 _Okay, Chika did just that._

 _Yesterday Chika went to Taiheyou Shopping Mall. There, Chika bumped into Sugaya-san and Mimura-san who were checking out the art exhibition. (Chika don't really get the arts though). We were about to head the food_ _court together for lunch when Sugaya-san spotted Irina-sensei. Apparently she always roped in the boys to carry her shopping bags. Well, we were spotted all right. Irina-sensei dragged us from one store to another. Even Chika got her share of shopping bags. Afterward we had lunch. Irina-sensei is paying as thanks for our 'help'. We talked a lot about movies during our meal. It was very fun._

 _Now the bad part._

 _When we were checking out Hermes, Bitchirina-sensei covertly told Chika that someone is following us. It's a man wearing a grey high collared coat. Who wears a coat in summer? Bitchirina-sensei is positive that the man is following Chika. He continued to follow us until we lost him near Banana Republic. Sugaya-san managed to take a look at that man's face. He drew a sketch on his palm and sent a picture to Karasuma-sensei. Bitchirina-sensei insisted that the boys walked Chika home. They_ _agreed to walk Chika until the bus stop (Chika insisted)._

 _When Chika arrived at our neighbourhood, guess who shows up?_

 _That's right, Diary. Board Chairman Asano._

 _It's eerie how he knew about Toshiko-nee and our address._

 _He offered to 'rescue' Chika from Class E. He told Chika that Chika is qualified to return to the main building. He also throw in a bonus. Chika can join Class A immediately. Normally the qualified student must start over from Class D... What is Board Chairman up to? Diary have no idea how scary it was to turn down his over. But... If Chika can stand up for him... That means Chika got stronger... Right?_

 _Chika don't want to remember anymore._

 _Chika went home. Locked the door. Go straight to Chika's bedroom. Hugged Rillakuma-chan... And stayed there until Toshiko-nee got home. Chika told her that Chika's stomach is upset (which is not a lie). Toshiko-nee cooked Chika instant porridge for a change. It was nice. Toshiko-nee hugged and stroke Chika's head all night. She ended falling asleep in Chika's bed. It's been a while since we share a bed. Toshiko-nee used to sleep with Chika when we were younger... Nee-san would comfort Chika whenever our parents start yelling (they got into fights a lot)._ _Sometimes... In the middle of the night... Chika would found Toshiko-nee crying in her sleep. Toshiko-nee was very tough back then... But even she start to feel weary with our parents._

 _Toshiko-nee didn't cry in her sleep last night._

 _What about today then?_

 _Chika didn't go anywhere today... Chika is too scared... So Chika stayed back... Toshiko-nee promised to cook Chika something healthy today... Chika didn't do much today. Studying, cook lunch, do laundry, cleaning, practice knife works, clean Anti Sensei guns (you wouldn't them to get faulty wouldn't you?). Pretty standard. Today would be what you considered a normal/boring day if it weren't for one thing..._

 _And no, it's not Koro-sensei._

 _It's the mysterious caller._

 _They called our apartment twice today._

 _Thirty minutes before lunch and before sunset._

 _Chika is scared, Diary._

* * *

Stay cooped inside won't do her any good. (She also don't want to deal with the mysterious caller). With that in mind, Chika went to the old school building. Ritsu won't be mad if she pick up the goods earlier. Nothing happened on her way to the school building. Ritsu's main body hand over her 'order' and Chika make her way down the mountain. It's rather surprising that Koro-sensei isn't there. She even checked the porn pile that he and Okajima visits daily. He's not there. Chika have no intention to go home right away. But she don't want to be alone either. Should she visit Fuwa-san? Her home is the closest to the school. No... It will be rude to show up unannounced... Aside from Fuwa-san's Hara-san's, Chika don't know where everyone else lives... Except for one...

* * *

"Welcome- Oh, Oichi," Muramatsu smiled at her when Chika stepped into the ramen shop. She nodded back at him. "What can I get you?"

Chika take a seat at the counter, "...Anything you recommend, Muramatsu."

Muramatsu grimaces. "That's really hard, considering how bad our ramen is... How about appetisers first? Our ramen is the only thing bad around here. Thank God."

 _BAM_

"Takuya!" Muramatsu. Sr glares at his son as Muramatsu hold the spot where he got hit by a frying pan. "How dare you badmouth the recipe our ancestors have thought up?!"

"Everyone knows our ramen sucks, old man!" Muramatsu exclaimed.

The older man huffs in annoyance before turning to Chika. "Welcome back, Missy. How are you two sisters faring?"

She couldn't possibly tell them that someone is stalking her (and potentially Toshiko-nee). "We are doing well. Thank you for asking," Chika bow her head a little to show her respect.

Muramatsu. Sr laughed. "Good to hear! Now, have you decided what to order? How about-"

"Chasu rice bowl," Muramatsu cut him off.

"And Oolong tea," Chika finished.

"One Chasu rice bowl coming right up!"

The two teens watch the adult walks back to the kitchen. Muramatsu pour Chika her Oolong tea. "So what are you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. I had a sleepover at Hara-san's place with Fuwa-san. The day after that, I went to an underground mall with our classmates," Chika told him.

Muramatsu give her an amused look. "Okajima told me. He said that you bought a giant Rillakuma?" Chika nodded. "Heh. You two sisters are full of surprises. Do you know that Toshiko-san once win a food eating contest? Our marketplace held one a few years back. They had prize money for first place. Toshiko-san entered on the last minute when we told her that. You would think someone with her figure wouldn't be able to eat that much... But well... She beat the three times champion." Chika pictures her older sister eating ferociously like a starved beast. It was amusing to say the least. "Afterward she refused to even look at hotdogs for a full month. Hotdogs were the menu for that year's contest."

"Nothing will stop Nee-san once she set her mind," Chika said. _Not even their parents._

He grins, "That I buy." Muramatsu give Chika a moment to drink her tea before continuing. "So... Have you Koro-sensei hanged out with Koro-sensei? He makes it his goal to spend quality time with his cute students. His words, not mine." He rolls his eyes. "Koro-sensei took me to Hokkaido to learn more about wheat production. He told me that I should know more about the ingredients we use to make ramen. It was informative to say the least. Did he take you anywhere?"

Chika nodded, "He brought me to Cambridge University to watch a Shakespearean play."

Muramatsu's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? Man, I envy that octopus to be able to travel around the world that fast... Wait, Cambridge you said? I think Hazama was taken there too. She was very pleased. They watched this play- Titus something."

" _Titus Adronicus_ ," Chika told him. "It is the darkest story Shakespeare ever wrote. The tale is... Disturbing."

He shudders at that. "Man! No wonder Hazama was so happy! That girl really likes that kind of stuff. You read a lot, Oichi. What kind of genre do you like?"

Chika thought for a moment, "I don't have any preferences I suppose... I read both fiction and non fiction... I never read graphic novels though. Fuwa-san told me that it's different from comic books." The graphic novels she knows are mostly Americans. Superheroes and zombies. Though she once saw a Game of Thrones one.

"Hey, Oichi...," Muramatsu rests his arms on the counter. His expression turn serious. "I... want to apologise." He nervously shifts his eyes to the said.

"What for?"

Muramatsu opens his mouth but close it when his eyes focused on something else instead. Following his gaze, Chika turn her head around. Koro-sensei is peeking through the entrance, grinning mischievously. In his tentacles are his love notebook and a pen. Koro-sensei is wearing sunglasses, mask, hat and a coat to disguise him selves. Unfortunately for him, his disguise is a failure. Those disguises of his won't work on Class E students.

"Koro-sensei, you're blocking the entrance. Customers won't be able to enter," Muramatsu points.

"Nyuyah! I'm sorry!" Koro-sensei moves away from the door (thus entering the shop). He hastily closes the door. "What a fine day today! Don't you think so, my students?" His tentacles wiggles happily. "Especially when the day is filled with young love!" Koro-sensei grins at them.

Chika and Muramatsu glance at each other.

"You're reading into this too much, you octopus," Muramatsu scoff. "Oichi and I are buddies." She nodded in agreement.

Koro-sensei stares at them for a moment before his eyes turn soft, "It appears my test of courage did bring some people closer together, though not the way I aimed for. Still, it's all good!" He settled on the seat next to her. "How are you two doing today? Sensei just got back from Broadway. _Wicked_ has always been my favourite." Koro-sensei turn his skin green. Chika then remembered the Anti cake Hara-san baked. If Koro-sensei is here, then the cake didn't work. Still, she better ask Hara-san about it.

"I am doing just fine," Chika told him. If she tell him about the stalker, Koro-sensei will go overboard. Muramatsu simply shrugs.

"Marvelous! Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

Chika can guess what is in his mind, "Is it the summer festival?"

"Bingo!" A full circle mark appears on Koro-sensei's orange face. "Tomorrow is the last day of summer vacation. Let's have some fun together!"

Muramatsu and Chika exchanged another glance.

"Can't. I'm going to the basketball court with the others," Muramatsu said. Koro-sensei teared up for a split second before turning to her. His eyes hopeful.

"...I don't have any yukata... Am I still allowed to go..?" Chika asked.

"Certainly!" Koro-sensei cheers up almost immediately. "Yukata or no yukata. It doesn't matter as long as you have fun! Don't worry about it, Oichi-san! Sensei is more than happy if you come!"

She nodded.

"Now... Let's return to the previous matter... What did you want to apologise about to Oichi-san, Muramatsu-kun?" He pull out his notebook and pen again. This guy just won't let things go. Muramatsu make an irked noise. Chika look at him for a moment before an idea hit her.

"Koro-sensei," His attention shift to her. Chika raise her tote bag. "Please guess what's inside my bag."

Koro-sensei tilt his head to the side. "...A board game?"

Chika shakes her head. "Wrong. The answer is...," She pull out a thin book. "A doujinshi featuring tentacle porn. Okajima left it on the porn pile you so often peruse back in the mountain." The two freezes in shock. Muramatsu is staring at her in bewilderment while Koro-sensei is mortified. "So this is your new favourite genre, Koro-sensei? I wonder if the tentacles featured in this doujin works the same as yours," Chika flipped open the doujin. "Ah, the female character looks similar to Bitchirina-sensei... Do you copulate with females this way?" Koro-sensei's face turn redder and redder. Muramatsu's disgusted gaze didn't help either. "I'm actually impressed that Okajima can gather this much pornographies. Maybe I should hold onto this one. Who knows? Maybe this tentacle porn will give me an idea of how to kill you. I recall on the other day that you seem to be very calm when you cut off your tentacles the other day. Do you have a fetish of hurting yourselves? Or apotemnophilia?"

"O-Oichi-san," Koro-sensei stutters, "Where in the world do you learn about this things?"

"I read a lot," Chika answered simply. "Do you want to read this together with me, Koro-sensei?" She lift up the doujinshi higher, enough for the two to take a good look at the cover. A pretty blonde woman with big breasts wrapped in tentacles.

Koro-sensei splutters at her words. His face as pink as a peach. His tentacles even freeze. Chika opens a random page. Their teacher let out a choked sound before running off.

Muramatsu smirked at Koro-sensei's reaction. "Nice, Oichi," He raises his fist. Chika happily bumps her fist to his. "So uh- Is that a real porn? What I mean is- Do you really read that kind of stuff?" He blushes in embarrassment at his own question.

"I never read this kind of comic books before but I figured that since psychological attack works so well on Koro-sensei. Why not gather available blackmail material on my one? Especially when the opportunity present itself," Chika explains. She have Koro-sensei's fan letters. That's a start. She put back the doujinshi inside her bag, just in time when Muramatsu. Sr walk out from the kitchen.

"Here you go, Missy," He place a serving of Chasu rice bowl. "Enjoy your meal! I'll be in the kitchen. Just call me if you need anything!" He give Chika a wave before going back.

"...Your father is a nice person," Chika said softly.

Muramatsu rubbed the back of his head, "Well... He have his faults but my old man is decent I guess..." They paused their conversation. Muramatsu watch Chika eat her meal. "Um... If you ever need to vent... About your parents... Urk, I'm not good at this," Muramatsu sighed. "Look, Oichi... I know I'm just an outsider... And your family is... Complicated... But I want to help you in any way I can. And don't take it as me trying to get closer to Toshiko-san by using you!" He hastily adds. "Just... Now you have an ally in me okay?"

Chika studies him for a moment before speaking up "Buddies support each other, right?"

He blinked, "Right..."

"We're buddies, Muramatsu. You can count on me as well," Chika said to him reassuringly... She hoped. Muramatsu let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, before Koro-sensei interrupted us... What were you saying?"

"Ah," Muramatsu's eyes widened. "I want to apologise... About pretending not yo know you... When you and Toshiko-san showed up the other day, I don't know how to react... So I acted surprise..." He blushes.

"It's okay, Muramatsu. I never considered it a problem... You met your crush for the first time in years. It's a lot to take in... They say people do silly things in front of the people they like," Hearing those words, Muramatsu blushes. Chika stares at him. "What did you do, Muramatsu?"

It is the boy's turn to splutters. She continue to press on. Things got worse when Muramatsu. Sr joins in. Muramatsu grow redder and redder with every story his father tells her. There are so many things about her sister that Chika don't know. Years of separation do that to you. Muramatsu Sr. gives her free black sesame ice cream. Chika insisted on paying but the adult just wave it off. The sky already turned red when Chika left the ramen shop. The Muramatsu family are very nice. Their hospitality almost make her forget about stalkers and Board Chairman... Almost...

Summer vacation is almost over. When everything fell into routine, maybe things will start to make more sense...?

* * *

 **This chapter takes place before chapter 76.**

 **Board Chairman ALWAYS get into people's personal space. Takaoka, Asano. Jr, Takebayashi, and the baseball club coach. I never saw him interact with female characters except for Irina and female students in Class A. I take it that he DOES keep his distance with females (to avoid being accused of sexual** **harassment) but only for a bit. Board Chairman have no qualms to physically hurt students either.**

 **I am hit by another inspiration to make a new fanfic. A crossover of Harry Potter and Paranatural. Paranatural is a webcomic created by Zack Morrison. It is a fun comic about middle school and fighting ghosts. It will be worth your time to check it out. I promise.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	26. Chapter 25

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

 _Chika-chan_

 _Got a lot of work to be done today but I will be home before nightfall!_

 _Your awesome sister will help you get dressed for the festival!_

 _Take care of the house ok?_

 _Enjoy the breakfast I made with all my heart!_

 _Toshiko_

 _XOXOXOXOXO_

The note is tapped over the refrigerator with a magnet to hold it in place. On the table, her breakfast is already waiting. Chika lifts the cover. It's a bowl of yoghurt filled with... fruit cuts, vegetables, nuts and who knows what else? It look like a kindergartener's art takes form in breakfast food. Chika carefully eat a spoonful. She can taste maple syrup, strawberry, cashew, banana, spinach and black pepper all at once. Just how many ingredients did Toshiko-nee used? Wha- There's even Pocky in the yoghurt? Nevertheless, Chika eat the entire thing. Toshiko-nee made this for her even though she's busy.

After breakfast, she takes a shower. Chika tackle her chores right away. Change the bed sheet and pillow case, wipe the furnitures in her room, vacuum her bedroom floor, clean the window, take down dried clothes from the balcony. Next is the living room. Vacuum comes first, then comes the mopping. Clean the dust off the table and TV stand, continued with shelves and other furniture. Once the living room is cleared, it's time to take out the trash. Dump the trash outside... Outside... Where her stalker might be waiting for her... No! Let's clean some more! Toshiko-nee will be so happy if she did that! Her sister's bedroom is off limits of course. Chika don't want to risk misplacing something... So that leave the bathroom and kitchen!

Carrying a bucketful of cleaning tools, Chika make her way to the bathroom. Their bathroom is a standard one. A toilet, a sink, a bathtub with shower, a linen cabinet and a laundry basket. Chika put on an all purpose gloves to protect her hands from any irritants. They are a bit too large for her but they will do just fine. Let's see... What goes first..? Ah! The toilet! She must disinfect it first before she can do some scrubbing. Chika pours the the disinfectant into the toilet bowl. Its scent is quite... Strong. Good thing she leave the door open. It didn't take long for her to clean the toilet. Next, Chika sweep the bathroom floor. And then the bathtub, sink, faucets, walls and the floor again. Chika scrubbed, mopped and wiped everything. She did fell on her butt once due to the slippery surface. That hurts a lot. At least she didn't crack her head open. When she checked their supplies, Chika noted that hey need to buy more toilet paper, toothpaste and detergent. Chika have to make a list later.

Chika closes the bathroom door behind her. Next is the kitchen. There isn't much to clean. Toshiko-nee must have cleaned everything before she left. So Chika just do the dishes and wipe everything. Once she's satisfied, Chika check their food stock. Their rice stock is running low. Eggs, butter, oil, bread, salt, what else they need to buy...? Birthday cake ingredients are off limits. Chika must buy those with her own money. Will she still have enough to buy Toshiko-nee a present? Chika wonders...

Now that the apartment is squeaky clean, time for her to dump the trash...

Wait! Chika need to open the package!

She saunters to her bedroom. Her package is kept inside her special drawer (just a regular one where she store all assassination related objects). A rectangular object wrapped in brown paper is staring at her when Chika opens the drawer. With a cutter, Chika slice open the wrapping. Hidden underneath is a dart board, complete with darts. Chika wanted to practice her throwing skills, so she asked Ritsu to made these. She will still need to think up ways to hide smaller Anti Sensei weapons. Chika thought up of making pen caps from Anti Sensei material. Before she can start throwing projectiles, Chika must learn how first. It will be disastrous if she went right ahead. Chika will start from darts first before the pens. Besides, even if Chika don't quite pierce through Koro-sensei's skin with Anti Sensei's pen, it will still hurt. A lot. Not to mention if she mixed Anti Sensei material into ink. It will be poisonous. A pen can also be used like a _yawara_ stick. The phrase ' _the pen is mightier than sword'_ will be taken to the extremes.

The previous owner of the apartment left a few things behind before they moved. One of them is a pin board in her room. She easily hangs the dart board there with a pin. Should she start practising now? Or... Chika glanced at the other package wrapped together with the dart board. It's still smaller than the board, so Ritsu decided to put them together. She unwrapped it. The handle fit her hand perfectly. She will still need to learn how to properly use it. There are a lot to learn. But this means she's picking up her slacks in assassination... Chika can't wait for the day she will be able to step into the same ring as her classmates. You know, to give _actual_ contribution.

It's silly to think of it now. Here she is, all hyped up to learn and help the others but she is afraid to go outside. It's just taking out _trash_. Chika put back everything in the drawer. She can start training after she finishes her last chore. It's just taking out trash... It won't take five minutes... Chika dump all trashes they had into one large plastic bag. Just open the door, lock it, go downstairs, put the trash bag in its designated place. Simple. Besides, they have security cameras. Chika can always go to the building supervisor if anything happened.

Chika dragged the trash bag along with her. Maybe one of their neighbours will be there, taking out trash. Chika rarely talk to them. She does know that there are an elderly couple two doors from their apartment, a college student on the furthest end of the floor, and an office lady living next to him. An old woman is putting down her trash bag when Chika reached the garbage disposal. Ah, it's their neighbour. Chika saw her with her husband from time to time. She bow her head to show her respect. The old woman smiled. That was really easy. She really is being silly. Chika can't let a stalker stop her from doing mundane things in life. Chika says her goodbye to the old lady before going up. That was easy. There is nothing to be afraid about when you go back to your apartment.

Door closed and locked. She is back in the safety of their apartment. Nothing could get her here... Except of Koro-sensei. Or professionals like Karasuma-sensei. Takaoka could, but he is currently locked up, along with his goons. Chika jumped when the phone rings. It's just a phone call... It might be a telemarketer or someone calls a wrong number. Nothing to be afraid. It didn't stop Chika to swallow though. Very carefully, she pick up the phone. Chika pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Who is this...?"

There were no answer. Chika about to hang up when a noise can be heard from the other side. First it was heavy breathing, followed by a moan-

Chika slammed down the phone.

She run at full speed to her bedroom. Chika slammed the door close, locked it and for good measure, place the chair in front of it. She locked the windows and pull the curtain. The whole room is dark, save for the sunlight peeking through the curtain. Chika dive into the covers, pulling Rillakuma as she make cocoon around her with the blanket. Even then, the cute bear did little to ease the fear in her heart. Is the stalker... Watching their apartment? Did he follow her all the way to school? No... Koro-sensei must have said something. Lovro-shi told them that he secretly took care of assassins... But stalkers don't have bloodlust don't they? Koro-sensei is not perfect after all. If the stalker finds out about Class E... No... The public would already know by then. No way a civilian would keep Koro-sensei a secret. There's a large chance that the stalker haven't found out about their teacher. Asano-san would already make a move if word did get out. Just... How long have she been stalked? Should she tell Toshiko-nee? No... She must not let her know. What if the real target is Toshiko-nee? No... Chika wouldn't let any stalker ruin this life! Not after everything!

She haven't feel like this for a long time. Being alone in your home... With no one to talk to. Only having yourself as company. It reminds her of her time in her old home. With their parents. Chika rarely sees their parents. Sometimes she catch a glimpse of them at breakfast (they just made coffee). Their parents will refuse to look at one another, let alone talking. The breakfast is the same every morning. Toasts with butter or jam. Chika will use Nutella if she wanted something sweet. Dinner is the same. Instant food, rice balls from convenience store or take outs.

Living with Toshiko-nee is like having an adventure everyday. New flavours, colours, actual human contact, and warmth. Now that-that pervert/stalker is ruining it. A home is supposed to be a place where you feel safe.

It's summer, yet it felt cold.

* * *

Chika is abruptly awaken when there is a loud knock on her door. Have she fallen asleep...? The knocking continues.

"Chika-chan? Are you in there?"

Toshiko-nee!

The younger sister kick off her blanket before making her way to the door. She hastily unlock it. Toshiko-nee opens the door. She give her a confused look. "Chika-chan? Why did you lock your bedroom?" She can't think of an answer, so Chika just keep quiet and stare at her feet. Toshiko leaned down to her eye level. She have no choice but look into her sister's eyes, lest she get suspicious. "Chika-chan...," Toshiko-nee look at her with... Understanding? "If you want to read my novels, you can just ask. I have something much better than FSOG."

 _Wait, what?_

"I know you've been in my room. Don't worry, I'm not mad," Toshiko-nee added, patting Chika on the cheek. "I did the same thing when I was little. Anyway, thank you for not moving my stuff much. I know you are at that age when you become curious with this kind of thing... I wish you have come to me sooner! It's time to give you the sex talk!"

 _WHAT?_

"Nee-san, I admit that I've been looking through your belongings but it's just make up. I didn't do anything earlier. I'm just taking a nap," Chika told her with a stern tone.

Toshiko-nee give her a knowing smile. "Deny it all you want, Chika-chan but I'm not mad. Really! Just know you can ask me anything! I won't judge! But well, I think you should lay off the FSOG. That is not a good reference for BDSM. I can look for... Softer material for you," She winked at her. "We'll have the _talk_ later on. Don't forget that the festival is tonight! I brought you a yukata! I never ran so fast in my life... And in heels! But I can't have you _not_ look cute! Especially today! I'll go get my stuff. Go wash your hands, Chika-chan."

"Nee-san, I didn't do anything."

Her big sister just smile and pat her on the head before leaving the room. Chika can only stare at her retreating back in mortification and great embarrassment.

* * *

The festival is in full swing by the time she get there. Lanterns lit the street. People lining up at booths. Children in bright yukatas running around. The sweet smell of candies filled the air. Just like the festival she's been to when she was a little girl. Toshiko-nee did a good job dressing her up. Chika is wearing a blue yukata with small dragonflies pattern (white and light blue). The red _obi_ is tied in an elaborate bow. Her hair is tied to a side ponytail with white flowers hairband. Chika clutched her red _kinchaku_ bag, where she keep her phone, wallet and Hello Kitty bandaids. The sisters argued for a bit earlier regarding undergarments. Toshiko-nee insisted to do it traditionally, when one don't wear western undergarments. Chika insisted on wearing one. Finally they reached a middle ground. Chika is not wearing a bra, but she is wearing a thong underwear to prevent panty lines.

Part of her thinks this is a ploy by her sister to get her wear a sexy undergarment.

"Oichi-san! So glad you're here!" Koro-sensei waves a 'hand' at her. Chika easily spotted him amongst the crowd. Koro-sensei is much taller than any human. He easily walk to her spot. People make way for a giant like him to avoid bumping. "The work on your _obi_ is superb!"

"Thank you. I had help putting this on," Chika bow her head a bit.

Koro-sensei chuckles. "Come on. I'll take you to where the others have gathered. So many people have come! I'm so relieved!" He took out a handkerchief to wipe his sweat.

Chika can spot her classmates hanging around a resting bench. There are Kanzaki-san, Kataoka-san, Kurahashi-san, Yada-san, Akabane-san, Maehara-san, Isogai-san, Takebayashi-san, Shiota-san, Kayano-san, Hayami-san, Chiba-san and Okajima. She even spot Bitchirina-sensei as she head to the Chamber of Commerce's tent. Okajima is holding a large camera.

"Oh! Chika-chan! You look so cute!" Kurahashi-san gushes. "I love your hair!"

"Thank you," Chika thanked her. "My older sibling helped me."

Kataoka-san look at her up and down, "Your sibling did a great job."

"I will pass your compliment to her," Chika said. Toshiko-nee will be pleased to hear the compliments.

"Now that everyone is here... Go have fun! It's the last day of summer vacation. Play to your heart's content!" Koro-sensei's 'arms' flails in excitement.

The group disperses. Hayami-san and Chiba-san head to the shooting booth. Isogai-san and Maehara-san to the goldfish booth. Kayano-san and Shiota-san went to the water balloon yoyo booth. Kurahashi-san pulled her and Yada-san to the cotton candy booth. But Chika is not satisfied. She also bought candy apples, _karumeyaki_ , choco banana, and shaved ice. Chika will have a stomach ache later on (or toothache) but she honestly don't care right now. The girls look at her in amazement when they return to the bench. Kanzaki-san and Kataoka-san are already there, eating takoyaki. Kanzaki-san let her take a sip of her lemon flavoured soda. It's so fizzy. Chika let her take a spoonful of her shaved ice in return.

Okajima tried to take pictures of them. Keyword, tried. Kanzaki-san quickly reprimand him. The perverted expression on his face give away his intention. He must be thinking to use the photos as 'side dish'. Sulking, he left to take pictures of other girls. Kataoka-san shake her head in disgust as Kurahashi-san laughed. Chika didn't say anything. She won't hear the end of it if Okajima find out what kind of underwear she's wearing right now.

Chiba-san and Hayami-san returns with a handful of prizes they won from the shooting booth. They got banned from all shooting booths after those two practically scraped clean all prizes from one. What Chika find more interesting is those two stay close to each other almost all the time. Granted, those two are their best snipers... And their personalities are similar... Chika wonder if the true status of their relationship... Did they come here together? As in, together _together_? Hayami-san keep avoiding her gaze, which did nothing but to further fuel her suspicion. So Chiba-san and Hayami-san are _something_... Maybe not quite friends but not lovers either... But there's potential.

Soon enough Chika finish all of her snack. She felt so full. Maybe taking a walk would help. "I'm going to look around," She told the group.

"Okay! Let's regroup here to watch the fireworks together!" Kurahashi-san said cheerfully.

Chika nodded, "I'll be here."

She left the group. As she walk down the street, Chika saw her other classmates. Isogai-san is catching a _lot_ of goldfishes. Kayano-san and Shiota-san are making a killing at the water balloon yoyo booth. Akabane-san is talking to a sweating patron of a string game booth. He has his hand on a gaming console. Okajima is snapping pictures at a group of girls. They look older. High school students perhaps. Maybe she should get something. A souvenir for her and Toshiko-nee. Her sister would surely love to have the colourful lollipops they sell here. One booth sells candy animas. Chika decided to go there. She bought a pink bunny, yellow chick, blue dolphin, orange goldfish and white cat. Toshiko-nee would love these. Now to buy herself something...

Chika stopped in her tracks when she spotted a large Korillakuma plush. It's not as big as her Kuma-chan but big enough. And it's on a shooting booth! She rubs her hand. She got this.

In less than a minute, Chika have a 60 cm large Korillakuma plush in her arms. There is a spring in her steps. With just 250 Yen, she got a Korrilakuma plush this big! She have no interest in buying anything else. Better to go back to where the others are waiting. The street is packed by visitors. It's hard to get through the crowd. Chika really is not used to crowded places. She need to work on that. Someone pushes her on the back, causing her to stumble and bump to someone.

"I'm sorry-" Chika take a step back but a hand grab hold of her shoulder. Looking up, Chika sees a tall boy looking down at her. Next to him, his friend let out a low whistle. They look so tall... High school students?

"No, no. It's fine. I wouldn't mind a cute girl bumped to me everyday," The one with his hand on her shoulder winked. Is he... Flirting with her? "Are you a middle school student? Want to hang out with us?"

Chika shook her head, "I need to go back to my classmates..." She took a step back but he won't let go.

"Middle school kids? Pfft! They're nothing. We know how to have fun. _Real_ fun. Playing with doll is cute," He glance at her plush, "But you're old enough to discover a new fun. Why don't you ditch them? Then we'll teach you how high schoolers have fun~" There is something about their expressions that makes her nauseous. She need to get away from these people. Fast. Chika tried to shrug off the hand but the teenager just tightened his hold. "Come on-"

"Oichi-san, there you are," Takebayashi-san appear out of nowhere. He take one look at the high schoolers. "Please remove your hand off her," Takebayashi-san said cooly, pushing back his glasses.

The high schooler sneers, "Or what? Are you going to lecture me, nerd?"

"Oh he won't be the only one to lecture you," A new voice joins them. Chika turn her head around to see Akabane-san, Isogai-san and Maehara-san standing there. Akabane-san have a devilish grin on his face. He is clutching a box of game console. Isogai-san is holding a large bag of goldfishes. "It's four against one. And I'm pretty strong for a middle schooler. So what's your next move, _senpai_?" He uttered the last word in a mocking tone. Chika noticed that Akabane-san's chin is down. He appears to take this situation seriously.

The high schoolers take one look at her and then the boys. "Oi, let's go," The friend (wingman?) grab his friend's arm. The high schooler 'tch'ed before letting go of her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Oichi-san?" Isogai-san asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the timely rescue," Chika bow her head to them.

"Glad that we got you in time," Maehara-san said. "It looks like you hit another jackpot huh?" He looks at Korillakuma. Chika nodded.

Akabane-san let out a chuckle, "The others are waiting for us. Not to mention the firework is about to start. You better hold on to someone, Oichi-san. Wouldn't want you to get sweep away again like last time." Right. The underground mall.

"Here, I'll hold your purchase," Maehara-san take away her candy animals. "You better hold onto someone fast. I think the crowd is about to move." Takebayashi-san and Isogai-san nodded in agreement.

 _Hm?_

She must choose one of her four classmates to be her escort...? Four _bishounen_? This... This is just like a reserve harem manga! Chika decide to choose the one standing the closest to her. Takebayashi-san. He doesn't seem to mind. The group start to move. Chika clutches onto Takebayashi-san's shirt.

By the time they get back, everyone have finished their food and purchased something. Okajima readies his camera on a tripod. Shiota-san and Kayano-san are carrying a dozen of water balloon yoyo. Their eyes widened at the sight of her plush. Chika let go of Takebayashi-san's shirt

"Again?" Kataoka-san said incredulously.

"You like Rillakuma that much huh, Chika-chan?" Kurahashi-san patted Korrilakuma's head.

Chika nodded, burying her nose on Korrilakuma's head. She heard someone sighed. And then the sound of a camera snap. She look up to see Okajima hastily turn his camera away. Kataoka-san send a dirty look to his direction. Maehara-san handed her candy animals back.

The sky lit up when they start to shoot fireworks. The colourful sparks looks like blooming flowers in the sky. The cracking noise is loud against her ears, yet it sounded so distant. Chika wonder if the fireworks are visible from their apartment. Next year she will definitely take Toshiko-nee to the festival. They need to ensure Koropocalypse don't happen in order to that. But for now... She just want to enjoy this moment. No worrying over the second semester or stalkers. There are no future or past here. Just the present.

Chika felt alive.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 76.**

 **Now you have an inkling of what Chika's 'style' will be. What about the second package? You'll find out**

 **Look guys, Chika is a 15 year old girl with lots of emotional troubles pent up. Like Nagisa and Irina, she grow up without much peace for the mind. It manifests with her difficulty to make expressions. Give her some slack.**

 **The reason Chika is mortified? Toshiko thought Chika was pleasuring herself.**

 **Korillakuma is a character from the same franchise as Rilakkuma. While Rilakkuma is a brown bear, Korillakuma is white.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	27. Chapter 26

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of 1 year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

 _August 31st 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This entry will be a rather short one, since Chika is very tired. Chika will give you a quick recap of today. The first half of the day was spent with Chika cleaning up the apartment. After Chika took out the trash, the mysterious caller called our phone again. Something is different this time. Chika can hear his heavy breathing... Chika is so scared she holed up in her bedroom. Chika accidentally fell asleep at some point, because the next thing Chika knew, Toshiko-nee is already home. She was confused by Chika's mannerism. Somehow she came to a conclusion that Chika is having a... Private fun behind closed doors._

 _Ahem_

 _Toshiko-nee proceed to dress Chika up in yukata. It's summer festival remember? Chika's classmates praised Chika's overall appearance last night. Toshiko-nee was so pleased to know that the others like her work. The festival itself was fun. Chika bought so many snacks and listened to others chatting. Chika won a Korrilakuma large plush from a shooting game. Now Kuma-chan will have someone to keep him company while Chika is gone. Chika even saw a glimpse of ChibaxHayami. A story about them is coming right up!_

 _The night would almost be perfect if it's not for one thing... Chika got hit by high schoolers. No, Diary. Not a physical hit but... You know... Flirt? Pick up? That kind of 'hitting'. Chika is still not sure how to feel about it. Thankfully the boys interfered before anything else happened. Takebayashi-san, Akabane-san, Isogai-san and Maehara-san. It's a scene straight out of a manga. We regrouped with the others, just in time for the fireworks_

 _It was beautiful._

 _Chika can't quite describe the feeling she had at that time... Chika felt... Alive._

 _The group took pictures afterward to commemorate the event. We parted ways to return home. Chika bought candy animals for Toshiko-nee. She is so amused when she saw Korillakuma-chan. Kuma-chan and Kori-chan. Next Chika will look for Kiiroitori. Toshiko-nee helped Chika take off the yukata._

 _It's time for Chika to go to bed. School is starting tomorrow after all. Chika wonder what kind of craziness that will happen tomorrow..._

 _Good night, Diary_

* * *

Chika had enough sweets last night at the festival. So for breakfast today she made sandwiches. It has lots of vegetables to balance the carbohydrate she consumed last night. It feels a little bit weird to wear her uniform again after so long. Toshiko-nee has ironed it the other day as thanks for her cleaning up the entire apartment. After putting it on, it really feels like school is starting. A new semester. A ceremony will be held in the main building to officially open the second semester. Which means they are going to see the Five Virtuoso. At least Chika don't have to see Board Chairman. He prefers to watch over the events unfolding from his laptop. That's good. Chika don't know how to act around him after... The invitation. She didn't tell anyone. Not to her sister or anyone from Class E. Only Diary. She tell her diary everything.

Saying her goodbyes to Toshiko-nee, Chika head downstairs. The weather channel forecast that it will be a sunny day today. That's one good thing at least. The class will drop off their bags in the old school building first before heading to the main building. That means another round of scaling the mountain. It's basically a stroll to the current Class E but the heat is still annoying. Her bus arrived on time like always. Chika take her seat right behind the driver. Perhaps she should change her bus route. The stalker may have memorise her current route. She could meet up with others if she change bus route. Sugino-san and Shiota-san always go together. Too bad Hara-san's and Fuwa-san's houses are so far away from hers. It will be embarrassing to ask the boys. Koro-sensei will sees it as shipping material. Going home with a boy... Chika can't imagine herself doing that. Asking Koro-sensei is out of the question as well. He won't mind to pick her up every now and then but everyday..? He will know that something is up.

There is no way for the stalker to follow her up to the mountain... With all the wild animals and traps laying around... That's it! Traps! Chika will put more traps! Even if it doesn't catch Koro-sensei, it will catch the stalker! The stalker is still human after all! When it happen, Chika will take care of him without getting the class involved. That way they can focus their energy on assassination rather than worrying about her. Oh, she need to talk about Sugaya-san and Mimura-san about that... She'll do it after school.

The journey to school is uneventful. The first person Chika encounter is Kanzaki-san. After exchange greeting, they spend the rest of the journey in silence. But it's not an uncomfortable silence. Though Chika did spent the rest of the time trying to come up with conversation. She saw Kanzaki-san reading novels before... Novels that she also read... Chika is mustering her courage to ask Kanzaki-san when Sugino-san called out for them. Shiota-san is with him, as always. The four of them walked together. Shiota-san give her a knowing smile when Sugino-san strike up a conversation with Kanzaki-san. One of her favourite pairings, going to school together. Chika so gonna tell diary later. From there, members of Class E start to show up. Kurahashi-san, Kimura-san, Yada-san, Maehara-san, Isogai-san, Kataoka-san. They meet up with the rest of Class E at the mountain. Koro-sensei greeted them in front of the school gate (it's just a crumbling pillar). Nakamura-san and Mimura-san tried to stab him while they greet 'Good morning'. Only in Class E.

As soon as they put their bags on their table, Class E begin their descend. They talk about everything, mostly the one-on-one trips Koro-sensei took them. Fuwa-san was taken to Korea, where their manhwa are getting popular. Koro-sensei brought Hara-san to Polynesia. Their cuisine is one of a kind apparently. Sugaya-san was taken to Paris to visit the Lourve. Mimura-san to Hollywood. Koro-sensei offered to take Sugino-san to the Koshien but he declined. He want to go there by baseball. So Koro-sensei brought him to the Dodger Stadium instead. Hazama-san expressed her great pleasure of watching a play of _Titus Adronicus_ in London. Muramatsu visibly sweat in discomfort.

Class E enters the hall building just in time before the assembly. They are on their way to their designated spot when a group of students stop them. Chika expected the two guys from Class D who keep bothering Shiota-san. Or her former classmates. Instead, they are greeted by the Five Virtuoso minus Asano-san.

"It's been a while Class E," Seo grinned widely. He give them a condescending look like usual... But there's something more... "I'm sure the second semester will be tough for you too." Behind him, Koyama is laughing that weird laugh of his. Before they walk away, Sakakibara-san winked at Kanzaki-san. She shifts nervously while Sugino-san openly glares at him. It didn't escape Chika when she noticed Sakakibara-san's gaze linger on her for a few seconds before he look away. Maybe he heard about Asano-san meeting her back then before the final exam..? Those two are rather closer compared to the rest of the student council members.

They opening ceremony is started by a speech from the headmaster, welcoming them back from summer vacation. The student council took over from there. Teppei give various announcements, mostly any competition that Kunugigaoka won over the summer. The girls' basketball team won first place in the prefecture championship. The baseball team won first place in regional tournament. Sugino-san clapped especially loud at the news.

" _...Now then, I have one last announcement for everyone before this ceremony ends,_ " Teppei leaned closer to the microphone. " _Starting today, Class 3-A will be adding a new member to their ranks. Until yesterday, he was in Class E._ "

 _Wait... Don't tell me..._

" _However, with his diligent efforts, he has received excellent grades, and has earned permission to return to the main school building. Let us hear his words of joy!_ " A figure walk up the stage... Everyone around her gasps in surprise. " _Takebayashi Koutarou-kun!_ "

Everyone looks on in disbelief. Takebayashi-san took Teppei's place at the podium. The hall falls silent as Takebayashi-san adjust the microphone. "I have spent over 3 months with Class E." He starts, " _Simply put, that environment was hell._ "

 _What_

 _"My classmates had no drive. Even the teachers had given up on us. I realised the price I paid for my slacking. I want to go back to the main school building. For that, I studied as if my life depended on it. I even changed my attitude towards my everyday life. From the bottom of my heart, I'm_ _overjoyed that I'm able to return. I will work hard so that I will never fall into Class E again. That is all."_ Takebayashi-san bows to the audience. Everyone stares at him in shock. And then someone claps. Soon everyone followed. The sound of clapping fills the hall. The only ones not clapping are the members of Class E. Even Karasuma-sensei look on in shock.

* * *

Takebayashi-san's departure didn't bode well for everyone. As soon as they get back to the old school building, Maehara-san exploded. He bangs his fist to the black board. Kimura-san and Okano-san start to complain about him. Okuda-san is looking really uncomfortable. She did worked together with him to take care of the sick during their last mission. Sitting next to her, Akabane-san is watching everyone with a serious look. Koro-sensei already took off to the main building as soon as Isogai-san fill him in. No doubt to confront Board Chairman about it. Chika wonder if he will tell their teacher about her. She doubts it. Board Chairman wouldn't want to tell the world about being refused.

With the tension being this thick, there is no way for Chika to pull Sugaya-san and Mimura-san to the side and talk. It will be very insensitive of her. Class started once Koro-sensei returned. However, most of the class is unable to focus. Takebayashi-san weighs heavily in their mind. Even Koro-sensei is affected. He slipped up more than once when doing his usual tricks that he use for teaching. Thankfully Karasuma-sensei is acting normal during PE... The same goes to Bitchirina-sensei too. She doesn't seem to be that bothered by Takebayashi, but she didn't tell the class to just get over it. Chika like to think that she is giving them space to think it over. She should talk to Toshiko-nee about it. Speaking of talking... The majority of the class agreed to confront Takebayashi-san after school. As soon as the bell rings, everyone rushed out the building.

They wait for Takebayashi-san on the other side of the main building where he would definitely pass. It's safer that way and less spectators. Soon enough, Takebayashi-san shows up. He didn't seem surprised to see the whole class waiting for him. Maehara-san looks like he's about to blow up but Isogai-san swoop in before he can do anything.

"Takebayashi... Care to explain? Why didn't you discuss this with us?" Isogai-san calmly asks.

"There's a reason for this right?!" Okuda-san stepped up. She looked so frantic. She is one of the students who took Takebayashi-san's leave the hardest. "You helped out so much during our summer vacation trip! And didn't we all have fun together during the regular school year too?!"

"It's mostly maids though," Mimura-san mutters under his breath. Chika remembers their former classmate taught the class everything there is to know about maid. How to draw it, how a proper 'moe' maid should act (Ritsu ended up cosplaying as a maid), and even the best maid cafes in the city. Terasaka visited one, if what Koro-sensei said during summer vacation is right.

"The ten billion bounty," Akabane-san studies Takebayashi-san carefully. "Depending on how we kill him, it seems like they're going to raise it more. I guess you don't need your share, Takebayashi. How selfless of you~" His tone sounds teasing but the expression on his face is not.

Takebayashi-san didn't immediately reply back. He adjust his glasses before speaking, looking at them evenly. "One billion Yen at least... I would never be able to get 10 billion on my own... Even if I was able to successfully kill him in a group, the help I'd be able to provide... Would probably be worth one billion Yen. My family has been running a hospital for generations. Even my two older brothers are in Tokyo University Medical Department... A billion Yen is something my family can earn by working."

Chika remembered being taken care of by Dr. Takebayashi Shotaro... He must be Takebayashi-san's older brother. _Sho_ means firstborn.

"It's a house with the motto of, _'Of course you could do it.'_ Being incapable, I'm not treated as part of the family. Even if I got my hand on billions of Yen, my family would never accept me. _'Good for you,'_ _'The good-for-nothing of the family has his life saved by luck.'_ ...And that would be that." Everyone has gone quiet listening to Takebayashi-san's words. "I was able to report my grades to my parents for the first time yesterday. That I received the top class grades, and that I could leave Class E. _'You worked hard. You were able to hang on by a thread.'_ Just to hear those words, I had to suffer through so much studying!" He clenched his fists. "For me, even more so than the end of the world, or the ten billion yen bounty, it's much more important that I'm accepted by my family."

 _Family..._

"I know that I am a traitor, and that I'm being ungrateful. I pray that your assassination goes well," Takebayashi-san turn around and walk away.

Shiota-san about to chase after him but Kanzaki-san stopped him. "Family's chains... They bind you to an extremely painful place and don't let go. So... Don't try to forcefully pull him away..."

* * *

"Chika-chan? Is there something wrong with our dinner tonight?" Toshiko-nee asks.

Chika look up from her plate. Tonight's dinner is paella. Where should she start? Too many ingredients? The ingredients don't mix well with others? The amount of rice is too small so her sister make it up with adding more ingredients? Chika really need to go grocery shopping. She didn't say any of these things of course.

"...Something happened at school today," Chika put down her spoon. Should she tell her..? It will definitely bring up unpleasant memories. "It's not something good."

Toshiko-nee's hand reach out for hers. "Tell me," She give her hand a squeeze. Chika told her everything. From Takebayashi-san's speech during the ceremony to when the class confronted him. Minus the assassination part of course. Toshiko-nee listened to her store attentively, never interrupting once. "...Wow. That is _something_!" She said after Chika finishes her story. "Takebayashi... We used to go to Takebayashi Hospital... Remember?" Toshiko-nee give her a small smile. Chika nodded. "This is a small world...,"

"...What do you think I should do, Nee-san?"

"...I'd say you should let him know that whatever happens after this, you have his back. His story is so similar to ours that I can't help but relate... It's scary how many people in this world that are like our parents...," She pauses. Chika can tell from the look in her eyes that her older sister is having flashbacks. "Nevertheless, we can't exactly meddle with other family affairs. But to know that you have someone to support you no matter what... That is something that most people tend to forget. Even when we make mistakes... Even if we think no one can or should help us... Just remember that someone will always look at you, even if you don't know it. This is also how you know who is really there for you and who's not."

"...Yes, Nee-san."

Toshiko-nee squeezes her hand, "What are you going to do, Chika-chan?"

"...I..."

* * *

The atmosphere in the class is so gloomy. The tension maybe gone, but it is still just as heavy as yesterday . Everyone keep glancing at the empty seat where Takebayashi-san once occupied. Something feels missing. Class E is incomplete without Takebayashi-san. Even Ritsu is frowning. Everyone is looking downcast. It reminded Chika when they first came to this school building. When they are cast aside. When they are labelled as failures. If this is what Board Chairman aiming for, to break their spirit, he succeeded.

The door slides open, revealing a tan black Koro-sensei. "Good morning, class!" He greets them cheerfully.

"Why are you black all of the sudden, Koro-sensei?" Maehara-san voiced out the question in everyone's mind.

"I quickly went to Africa to get a tan. Incidentally, I went for a drive with the Maasai people and even exchanged email addresses. With this, Sensei is now a perfect ninja! Even if I move within a group of people, I won't attract any attention!"

A pitch black Koro-sensei in the middle of a crowd in broad daylight... That sounds like something coming out from a thriller/horror story.

"Why did you do that, Koro-sensei?" Okano-san asks.

"Obviously for Takebayashi-kun's after care," Koro-sensei answered, "Seeing as he left on his own will, we can't hold him back. However, Sensei has a responsibility to find out, wether or not he is able to adjust to his new environment. Of course, this is only Sensei's job. All of you, please go about your days as usual."

Everyone is silent for a moment before Maehara-san suddenly speak up, "Maybe we should go check out the situation a bit too. Assassination included, that otaku is a dangerous guy." It was Maehara-san who is the most vocal about his displeasure of Takebayashi-san's leaving... Now he is the first to show his concern... It's heartwarming.

Sugino-san joined in, "Besides, he was a fellow member in our attempt to kill the same target."

"There's no helping that he left but I don't want Take-chan to get brainwashed by Board Chairman," Kurahashi-san said nervously.

 _Just remember that someone will always look at you, even if you don't know it. This is also how you know who is really there for you and who's not._

 _'Toshiko-nee... You're right...'_

* * *

Class E went to the main building as fast as they can. When they reach their destination, classes are already underway. The group sneak their way around, careful not to get caught but the security cameras. They hide behind the bushes outside of Class A. Just to be safe, everyone is wearing a leaf hat they made during PE. Karasuma-sensei taught them various camouflage techniques, including how to make ghillie suit. Obviously ghillie suits would be too heavy to carry, so they have to settle with 'hats'. Class A is having math when they arrived. The teacher keep on writing on blackboard and lecturing. His speed is impressive. As soon as he finishes writing a piece, he erased another. The students are trying to keep up, furiously writing on their notebook. The subject on hand is trigonometry... Something Class E already covered in the first semester.

This is the elite Class A..? It's more like a race than a lesson. Koro-sensei clicks his tongue in disapproval. For Koro-sensei who do everything in his power to teach them (no matter how absurd it is), Class A's teachers is just plain bad. The students' convenience is completely ignored. If you can't keep up, you will be demoted to a lower class. _That_ is what she's aiming for all these years? What a joke. Chika is glad that she turned down Board Chairman's offer. If she's in Class A... She will be in the same class as Asano-san. That would be awkward.

"Looks like he's doing pretty well," Kataoka-san smiled in relief.

"Doesn't he actually look more sociable now?" Maehara-san let out a sigh.

"Keh," Terasaka picks his nose. "That's why I told you to just leave that Four-Eyes alone."

"Even his complexion looks good," Isogai-san pointed out.

Takebayashi-san walked up to the window. Kurahashi-san waves at him. He didn't wave back but he keep looking at their direction. It would be suspicious if he waves back. It might alert Asano-san. It's game over once Asano-san sees Koro-sensei, even if he think his current skin colour will help him go unnoticed. Everyone ducked when Asano-san come to view. So close!

"Sensei, let's go back," Chika tugged Koro-sensei's sleeve. "There's one more period left before lunch time. That is how long we need to reach the old school building. If we don't get out of here before lunch, it will be weird if someone saw Class E in the main building."

"Hm... You're right Oichi-san," Koro-sensei nodded in agreement. "All right everyone! Time to go back!"

Chika glanced one last time at Takebayashi-san's direction. He is talking to Asano-san. She hope Takebayashi-san put his defences up. Asano-san might ask him about Class E.

* * *

Takebayashi POV

I carefully put the plate inside my bag, making sure that no one saw me doing it either. The classroom is almost empty. I zipped up my bag. What I did earlier was risky, stealing from the Board Chairman's office. But what was written on the paper... It seems I have a lot to think about tonight. There is a lot I must consider. I don't feel like going straight home. Perhaps a visit to the library will ease my mind a bit. Everything taught to the class today is something I already learnt in Class E. It doesn't feel right to go home after learning virtually nothing at school.

It's been a while since I last go to the library. Kunugigaoka have excellent collection of study materials. The library is massive. With my Class A student status, I can get a spot right away. The perks of being one of the elite... But is it really worth it? I already betrayed my classmates in Class E... Yet they still came to check up on me... My feet brought me to the library as I think. As usual, there is a lot of people inside. A line is formed in front of the receptionist desk. Most of them are students who are making reservation. It's the first week of the new semester. Lots of people are racing to get good dates before the other already take it. You must use your time slots wisely. Kunugigaoka give out a lot of tests in a month. One must figure out which subject that needs more effort and which ones are not.

"Takebayashi-san?"

I turned around. The one who just called my name is Oichi. As usual, she have a stoic look on her face. I can't help but wonder just how much of Rei Ayanami she has in her... She already has the emotionless and quiet demeanour part right. Her blue hair is so long... I imagined that she will look like Hatsune Miku or Hestia if she tie them up in twin tails. Oichi also used to frequent our family's hospital. Not to mention... I sort of know her mother...

"Oichi," I nodded at her. "Are you here to reserve a spot?"

"Yes."

"I see."

We fell to silence. The paper inside my pocket feels like burning. The lies Asano-kun wrote to disparage Class E... Oichi fell to none of the categories listed in that speech.

"The charm works," She suddenly said.

"Pardon?"

"Your Gakugyo-joju. We bought charms together back in Kyoto."

Oh right. The charm. I guess it did work. Oichi remembers that... "If my memory serves me right, you bought a Kaiun." Oichi nodded. We lapsed to silence again. This time I decide to be the one to break it. "How are you, Oichi?"

"I'm fine. Everyone is worried about you."

"I know. I saw you guys earlier...," I adjust my glasses. "You guys don't have to do that for me... Sensei I understand but you guys..."

"We did it from our own volition," Oichi paused, "I'm glad that you're doing well."

That might change soon enough. "Can I ask you a few things, Oichi? One is a personal question," She nodded. "Maybe we should move first...," I pointed to the corner. She followed me there without any complaints. "...Do you think I'm making the right decision?" I asked straight away once we are safe from earshot.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's your decision," Oichi shot bluntly. "I however, will try my best to understand and show you support in any way I can." I blinked in surprise. I did not see that coming. Not from Oichi. "...We grew up in similar circumstances, Takebayashi-san. I once witnessed how deadly pressures can be, and how careless words completely destroyed someone. I almost lost the person I love once because of that. There is no way I let it befall to someone I know. Just know that you got an ally in me, Takebayashi-san." She put a hand on her chest. Her gaze unflinching.

"...How did you do it?"

"Pardon?"

"How do you withstand pressure from your family? How did you pick yourself up after that?"

"I moved out from my home."

Again, I did not expect that. I faltered for a moment. "W-What?"

"My parents are toxic to me. So I moved out from our home. I now lives with my older sibling, who give me a safe and healthy environment," She said all these things so easily. "I don't recommend you to move out, unless you found a shelter or someone that can take care of you."

"Aren't your parents worried?"

"They never did anything to chase after me or get in contact with me afterwards. We haven't seen each other in months. As far as I know, I might as well be dead to them," Oichi said neutrally. I gaped at her. That is extreme. "Again, I don't recommend you to follow my example."

I don't think I have the guts to do that. You really can't underestimate the quiet ones. They tend to give you many surprises. "...Oichi-sensei really did not try to reach you...?" Will my family react the same way if I run away from home? They already excluded me...

"Sensei?" Oichi whispers.

Oh right. She did not know. "...Your mother teach at one of the cram schools I attend to." I still need to think if I really should quit going to so many cram schools.

"Oh... How is she?"

"She is as strict as ever... Although... I heard the rumours..."

"It's true," Oichi fired away before I can continue. So it's true. Oichi-sensei is getting a divorce. This is must be why Oichi (the daughter) dropped to Class E. Partially at least. I wonder if Oichi got the same treatment from her family like mine... "Takebayashi-san. Please be careful in Class A," She leans closer towards me. Whatever it is she about to say, it got cut off by a new voice.

"Oichi-san, I did not expect to see you here."

The two of us turned around at the same time. A few feet away from us stands Asano-kun and Sakakibara-kun. They look almost amused. Asano-kun look at my way first before he looked at Oichi. Oichi stares back neutrally. There's something in the air that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Asano-san. Sakakibara-san. Good afternoon," She nodded at the two aces. Sakakibara-kun, who is standing behind Asano-kun, waves at her. Asano-kun and Oichi-san continue to lock gazes. "And now I will take my leave."

"So soon? Aren't you here because you're worried for Takebayashi-kun?"

"Yes and we are in the middle of talking. Please give us some space for a little longer."

"Whatever it is you want to talk about. You can do it in front of us," Asano-kun folded his arms. "It's not like Class E have anything to hide right?" His eyes glinted dangerously.

What is he hinting...? I glanced at Oichi's direction. She didn't seem to react at what Asano-kun just said. The atmosphere have turned weird. Sakakibara-kun stays quiet, watching the two.

"We are in the middle of a serious, private discussion. It has little to do with Class E. Takebayashi-san. If you wish to continue this conversation, we can do it over the phone. I think I'll take my leave now." Oichi hoists her bag.

Asano-kun stopped her before Oichi can take another step, "I apologise for our intrusion. We didn't mean to interrupt you two."

"Apology accepted. Now, I really need to return home. I'm glad I am able to catch up with you, Takebayashi-san. Be careful," She give me a meaningful look. Oichi sidesteps Asano-kun. He stares at her retreating form until she is out of view. Sakakibara-kun is carefully watching him. When he turn around to face me, I noticed there's an odd look in his eyes. I wonder if something happened between those two.

He give me a smile, "Takebayashi-kun, why don't you join us?"

"No, thank you," Oichi's warning still weighs in my mind. "I'm going to make my reservation and leave afterward. Thank you for the offer though."

"It's no problem. I'm sure you have a lot of work need to be done tonight," Asano-kun give me a _look_. The speech. I need to figure out what to do soon. "I'll be going first," He nodded to Sakakibara-kun. His friend waves at him.

I waited until Asano-kun is out of sight before turning to Sakakibara-kun. "I don't mean to be noisy but... Did Asano-kun and Oichi...?"

"I have no clue," Sakakibara-kun sighed. "That was intense, isn't it? Those two didn't start out like this... Then one day, bam, there's this odd tension between them. I have a guess or two about those two... But whatever it is going on between them, it's not for me to pry." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Anyway, I better catch up with the other guys. See you around, Takebayashi."

I watched him leave. My mind is full of many things. My family, Board Chairman's offer, Oichi's words, our similar ordeal...

 _'Asano-kun... Oichi... The three of us have more in common that meets in the eye... Still... What was that between those two?'_

* * *

Today is the anniversary of the first private school Board Chairman established. Everyone gathered once more at the main building to commemorate the event, including Class E. Koro-sensei is here too. He sticks onto the ceiling like lizard. Chika wonder how in the world no one notices him when he's pitch black and large. To be honest... Chika rather not be back in this hall so soon after the last ceremony but what choice do they have? Her classmates share her lack of enthusiasm. After a speech from the headmaster, Takebayashi-san appeared on stage. They instantly knew that something is going on. Is he going to make speeches every time they have a ceremony? Chika don't like to hear Class E being badmouthed by a former comrade. It's just not right. After everything they've been through together...

"Apprehension," Chiba-san suddenly said, grabbing the attention around him, "I can sense bloodlust from Takebayashi. Something... I feel like something important is about to be destroyed..."

 _"Please... Listen to what I have to say...,"_ Takebayashi-san begins. Chika hold her breath. _"The class E in which I stayed... Is a gathering of weak people. Because they lack what we call academic strength, they receive discriminatory treatment from everyone in the main building. But for me, that class E, is almost as comfortable in as a maid cafe."_

 _What?_

Takebayashi-san is smiling. Then what the bloodlust is for...?

 _"...I was lying. Because I wanted to be strong. Because I wanted to be accepted. But, even though I was the most useless among class E, and betrayed them on top of that, my classmates still came to see how I was doing. Sensei, even for a student like me, who had no knack for studying, he tried every method possible and schemed to teach me. I, who was unaccepted by my family, and all of you, was treated as an equal by everyone of Class E. All of you, who are aiming to become distinctly strong, and be accepted by society... I believe you are right, and I respect you. But, for a little while longer, I'm fine with being weak. While bearing weakness, and enjoying weakness, I will return to my life of aiming for the necks of the strong."_

He pulled out a plate from nowhere. It is clear and rectangular. Chika recognised it as one of the awards displayed in Board Chairman's office. When did Takebayashi-san get it?

 _"I swiped this from the Chairman's office. It's like a shield which commends a private school's best manager. The chairman is truly a strong person. All his actions are rational."_ Takebayashi-san pulls out another object... The wooden knife they used in Assassination badminton game?

 _PRANG_

Everyone gasps in surprise when Takebayashi-san swung down the knife, shattering the plate.

 _"According to Asano-kun, in the past another student who did this same thing was sent to Class E. Thinking rationally, based on precedent, I'd say it's off to Class E for me as well,"_ Takebayashi-san give the audience one last smile before walking away.

Chika turned to Muramatsu who stands next to her. He look back at her in unease. Did what they think just happened really happened?

...

Everyone wait for Takebayashi on the other side of the building. It's different from last time. This time, they are welcoming a comrade they thought are lost for good. The star for today shows up with his bag. He smiled at them, as if already expecting them to wait for him here. Instead of glares and yells, he is greeted by laughters and hugs.

"God damn Takebayashi! Who would have thought you got it in you?!" Maehara slapped his back in enthusiasm. "I changed my mind about you!"

"You were so cool up there, Take-chan!" Kurahashi-san cheers.

Terasaka sling an arm around Takebayashi. He grind his fist to his head. "Did you see the look on those snobs' faces? You got them good, Four Eyes."

"That took a great deal of courage, Takebayashi-kun," Koro-sensei shows up behind them. "Sensei is proud of you, and happy for you to come back!" He pull Takebayashi into a tight hug. Great, now he's crying. Black slime sticks onto Takebayashi's face. "Nyunyah!" He pulls back before he about to get stabbed. "Takebayashi-kun! Sensei is having a moment!"

Everyone laughs at his antics. Oichi walked up to the bespectacled boy and hand him her handkerchief. "Welcome back, Takebayashi-kun."

He accepts it. "Thank you, Oichi. Wait- what did you just call me?" He abruptly turn around.

"Takebayashi-kun."

Takebayashi-kun's jaw dropped, so is everyone else. Well, almost everyone. Akabane-san just look amused. Koro-sensei let out an excited squeal. Great, now he thinks she have something for Takebayashi-kun. Regardless of what he and her classmates thinks, Chika is happy for Takebayashi-kun to return. And he did look really cool earlier.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 77 - 79.**

 **Takebayashi segment is one of my favourite part in this series.**

 **Got a little tidbit about Chika's parents~ And a scene with Asano and Ren~**

 **Use of suffix is a big deal in Japan. 'San' is more to politeness while 'Kun' is used when you acknowledge someone. Chika decided to call Tekabayashi with '-kun' because by shattering that plate, he stood up against Board Chairman and everyone in the main building. As someone who is scared to Board Chairman, what Takebayashi did is mind blowing. She's so impressed she change the way she calls him.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	28. Chapter 27

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

 _September 4th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Karasuma-sensei introduced a new material in assassination curriculum today. We will be using explosives from this day onward. From now on, if we want to use explosives in our schemes, we must ask permission from Karasuma-sensei and one other student who will be the main handler. Takebayashi-kun volunteered for the job. It is not as apparent when you first look at it, Diary, but Takebayashi-kun is very excited to learn. Now he have a more solid role in Class E. Later on that day, he pull Chika to the side to talk about something. Along with rejoining Class E, he decided to quit four out of five cram school he have attended these past few years. His parents are less than thrilled but Takebayashi-kun told me that he will try to not give them much thought._

 _Chika is finally able to talk to Sugaya-san and Mimura-san. Chika made them swear that they won't tell a word to others about the situation... Chika talked to Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei as well. They too promised not to tell everyone else about it. However Karasuma-sensei make no promises about Koro-sensei, considering how he loves to pop up unannounced. Karasuma-sensei will run a search on the stalker. Chika hope this case will be over before the situation get out of hand... Chika really hate to cause inconvenience to everyone..._

 _Toshiko-nee wants a bento tomorrow. Chika better get some rest now so she can get up early._

* * *

 _September 5th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a while since Chika give you an update about pairings so here we go._

 _No progress with Sugino-san and Kanzaki-san, though not for the lack of trying on Sugino-san's part. Chika witnessed the other day he is asking Kanzaki-san about flowers. She used to be a member in the flower arrangement club. He told her that his mother wanted to start a small garden at their backyard. Kanzaki-san was more than happy to give him tips. Chika is not sure if the garden part is true, but Sugino-san is not the type to lie. It's great to see someone learning more about the person they like. So let's put these two in 'Work in progress' bin._

 _Okano-san and Maehara-san... At this point, everyone in class can see that Okano-san likes him... Though Chika got this impression that she don't realise her own feelings. Maehara-san's playboy behaviour don't help either. Chika saw her kicked him earlier today. Takebayashi-kun called her the 'harsh' tsundere. Chika have to be honest with you, Diary, Chika is not sure if they will have a healthy relationship if they end up together... Okano-san's tsundere tendencies, even if it's considered moe in anime, is abusive. You don't kick someone you like just because he infuriate you. Maehara-san have cheated before. It will be awful if he lies and goes behind everyone's back to be in a superficial relationship with other girl. Until character development kicks in, we can only wait and see how this pair will turn out._

 _Shiota-san and Kayano-san. Those two get along well, but no signs of romantic development between them. But Chika is patient._

 _Chiba-san and Hayami-san still can't look at Chika in the eye. They did gave each other a look of acknowledgement when they aced the shooting practice. And smiling too._

 _Okuda-san is developing a sticky substance that may or may not be able to slow down Koro-sensei. Akabane-san gave her the idea (he learnt firsthand that Koro-sensei's slime can be really sticky). Those two are are so easygoing with each other._ _Fufufufufu._

 _Things actually got a bit intense between Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei. No, Diary. It's not what you think. Chika may have or may not peeked at those two. They don't do anything scandalous._ _Although Irina-sensei would happily do it. It's something serious. Irina-sensei just got off the phone... Looking distraught... Chika can't quite hear what they are saying, but Karasuma-sensei laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Aaaaaaw._

 _With all these new material, Chika's fanfics are going along nicely as well._

 _Chika noticed that Yada-san is giving looks to Kataoka-san. It's similar to how Irina-sensei would look at Karasuma-sensei (still no progress between them for the time being). Could it be that Yada-san... Have feelings for Kataoka-san? Chika is not surprised if she does. Our class rep is so dependable. It's not hard to see why so many people fell for her. Chika wonder what Kataoka-san think of Yada-san?_

 _Now moving on to bad news..._

 _Mysterious caller is back. Chika just got home from grocery shopping when the phone rang. As usual, no words from him. At least there is no moaning. Ritsu traced the call. It was done from a pay phone and no, sadly there are no security cameras near said pay phone. Chika notified Karasuma-sensei immediately. He now have the timeline of these calls. Good thing Chika keep track of it via Diary._

 _Training with Chika's new weapons is going smoothly. So far there is no close calls of Toshiko-nee walk in when Chika practice. She enjoyed today's bento, by the way. It made Chika so glad and happy!_

 _It's bedtime, Diary. Good night._

* * *

Kayano-san is all fired up. Chika listens attentively as her classmate explain her project in front of the class. She calls it the Puddingkillsplosion plan. A bit of a mouthful but unique. As the name suggests, Kayano-san aims to make a giant pudding mixed with explosives. Considering the large amount of ingredients they will need, they can use the surplus eggs from being discarded. Their classmate must have this planned in a while now, since the news about eggs surplus just aired yesterday. Koro-sensei have told her in the past that he wish to eat a pudding larger than himself. Now they have the opportunity to realise his dream. An out-of-this-world dessert that will send you to heaven. Literally. Kayano-san is now utilising her love for pudding for assassination!

The government act swiftly too. Everything has been prepared for them in the school yard. _Everything_. From tons of sugars to giant pudding container. The timing is impeccable as well. Koro-sensei will be gone for the rest of the weekend. Everyone grabbed their apron and headscarves. For the huge quantity of eggs, Class E borrowed a line from the mayonnaise factory to separate and mix them. The boys will be in charge in stirring the mix. The girls will pour in buckets of sugar and vanilla oil. Kurahashi-san expressed her concern of the possibility of a pudding this big will fall apart. Of course, Kayano-san already have a plan for that.

"To prevent that, in addition to gelatine, we'll mix in agar into the coagulant. The fibers in the agar will increase its strength," She shows them dozens of boxes of agar. "Also, agar's melting point is higher than gelatine's. In other words, it'll make it difficult to fall apart out in the open during September."

It's clear how much thinking and effort Kayano-san have put into for this project to be this prepared.

The first layer is done. They attach the large bowl with lifting hooks. A crane lifts it up to the makeshift platform the government have built for them. Isogai-san and Maehara-san pour it into the mold. Now they will start to make the second batch. Kayano-san shows them boxes filled with square blocks. Those are wafer flavoured flavouring. They have to throw this from time to time, so when they melt in fruits sauce and mousse cream, different parts of the pudding will have different flavours. Chika volunteered to throw those into the first batch. Kayano-san weren't kidding that the pudding will have lots of flavours... Chika can already tell there's kiwi, lemon, chocolate, strawberry, apple, coffee, banana, coconut and... Corn? Together with Kanzaki-san, they throw in some of them.

Class E take a short lunch break after the second batch is finished. They almost had a crisis earlier. One of the lifting hooks break. Thankfully the government have backups. Kayano-san almost got hysterical when she saw the bowl tilt dangerously, almost spilling the content. Chuka munches on her sandwich quietly. Today give her so many ideas for Toshiko-nee's cake. Strawberry with coconut flakes. Angel cake with raspberry icing. Avocado cake. Marzipan cake. Blueberry cheesecake. Croquembouche if she feels ambitious. Or pudding cake perhaps? There are so many options...

The sky has turned red by the time they finished all four layers. They inserted pipes into the pudding that will flow in coolant. A pudding this size won't be able to cool off from open air. Tomorrow they will make the caramel sauce and gelatine agar. Chika got home that night all tired, but satisfied. The next day, Class E spend the entire morning making the caramel sauce and gelatine agar. After lunch, the boys removes the pipes. Next they blow air into the holes left to make the mold float off. Everyone take part in applying loose gelatine to the outer layer of the pudding. Isogai-san and Maehara-san pours in the caramel sauce on top the the pudding. Muramatsu-san take over to sear the surface with a burner.

Everyone take a step back to admire their handiwork. The pudding stood proudly(?) before them, all bouncy and fluffy. They could break the world record with this. Everyone except Chika and Hazama-san are smiling. Kayano-san smiles very widely. The government pack away the equipment and leftover ingredients. Koro-sensei may pop up anytime now. True enough, less than an hour later, Koro-sensei returned to Class E's classroom after his trip to Central Asia. He gasps loudly at the sight of the behemoth pudding.

He point a shaky tentacle to the pudding, "...Is... Is it really okay if Sensei eats the whole thing?" Drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Please do~" Nakamura-san grins.

"We just want to save the disposed eggs,"

"It's a waste otherwise, so eat the whole thing okay!" Kurahashi-san said cheerfully.

Everyone retreats to the classroom. Takebayashi-kun is working on his laptop. Explosives along with surveillance camera have been set at the bottom of the pudding. The timing to set off the explosion is the moment the surrounding of the pudding disappears, and a thin light appears on the black screen. Koro-sensei jumped from ladder onto the pudding. In just a few seconds, 1/5 of the pudding disappears. Koro-sensei is so enthusiastic he eats in Mach 20 speed. Hopefully he chocked to death. Chika studies Takebayashi-kun carefully. He is holding the detonator, eyes not moving from the screen. A trickle of sweat fell from his forehead. Takebayashi-kun is nervous. And suddenly-!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kayano-san shrieked, making the others jump in surprise. "We poured our love into making that pudding! We can't blow it up!" She start to bang her forehead against the window.

Sugino-san looked at her in alarm, "Calm down, Kayano!"

Terasaka grab Kayano-san and pull her away from the window, "Don't go feeling empathy for the pudding, Kayano! Didn't we make it to blow it up!" He chastise her angrily.

"No!" She struggles in his hold, eyes teary, "Leave it alone! We'll use it as a monument in the schoolyard for all eternity!"

 _"IT'LL ROT!"_ The boys except Akabane-san, Takebayashi-kun and Shiota-san yells collectively.

"Fuu... Let's take a short break."

 _Eh?_

Everyone turn around to see Koro-sensei standing behind them, wiping his mouth. His tentacles holding... The explosives and detonator? "I caught a scent of a foreign object mixed in. I ate the dirt and burrowed underground and removed it." He ate the dirt? "Among the ingredients for plastic explosives, there are those that give off a strong smell. Takebayashi-kun, please try researching ingredients that won't reach Sensei's nose," Koro-sensei take a bite out of the explosive. What an extreme omnivore he is.

Takebayashi-kun sweat nervously, "...Will do."

Another foiled attempt.

"Also," Koro-sensei's tentacles suddenly hold platters of pudding. "pudding is something you eat together with others. I sorted out the clean parts and placed them here." Everyone instantly brightened up. Koro-sensei start to pass around the puddings. Chika handed one to Takebayashi-kun. Kayano-san have a relieved smile on her face when Koro-sensei handed her a glass. "However, eating eggs that are set to be disposed... Strictly speaking, that violates economic rules. Let us think about the importance of food during our next civics lesson."

 _"Got it~"_

Chika take a spoonful of the pudding. She can taste apple, cinnamon and vanilla. Reminds her of an apple pie. A birthday pie? Birthday tart? Those don't have the same ring as a birthday cake... She look up to see everyone eating and smiling... Life in Class E is never boring. Chika hope she can stay with them like this for a long time...

* * *

 _September 8th 20XX,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is a lot of fun. We weren't successful with Puddingkillsplosion plan, but it was rewarding nonetheless. We ended up eating the pudding. It was_ _delicious. Chika is so inspired to make the perfect birthday cake for Toshiko-nee. Chika wonder if anyone from the main building noticed the trucks going in and out from the mountain...? Koro-sensei might give Board Chairman a pudding. Who knows?_

 _Present. Let's talk about present. Chika will use her savings to buy Toshiko-nee a birthday present... But what should Chika get her? Make up and clothes are out of question. More food? No... Chika must watch over Toshiko-nee's health..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Aaaaaaah! Chika is too tired to think right now!_

 _Sigh_

 _Toshiko-nee will be home late tomorrow. Chika will use the chance to search for a gift._

 _Wish me luck. Good night Diary._

* * *

Chika head straight downtown as soon as school ends. Downtown is buzzing with people as usual. Schoolgirls hanging out together after school. Couples going on dates. Adults running errands. She have at least 3 hours to look for a gift. She have 10,000 Yen with her. That is a lot of money. There is a lot that be bought with 10,000 Yen... But what...? What is the thing that Toshiko-nee needs? Or want? An adult's sensibilities is different from a middle schooler.

Chika stopped outside Laduree store. Their macarons are amazing... But Chika already have the birthday cake in plan. A Laduree handkerchief have the prize of 2,100 Yen. Toshiko-nee doesn't need another handkerchief... She move on from the store. Books...? Chika don't dare to buy adult literature. She passes the flower shop. Roses, lilies, daisies and tulips decorated the shop's exterior. Flowers perhaps? No... Chika want something that doesn't wilt... Something everlasting... Something... With meaning.

This is the first gift Chika will give to Toshiko-nee-san in years. It have to be _perfect_.

Should she ask Muramatsu? No... They didn't talk about it, but she is fairly sure that Muramatsu have something planned for her sister as well. He might be facing the same dilemma as she is at the moment. She doesn't want to bother him. Besides, if they look for gifts together, Koro-sensei will be spying on them. It's bad enough that the entire class thinks Chika have a thing for Takebayashi-kun (he assertively told them that he have no interest in 3D women afterward), she doesn't want any gossip about her and Muramatsu. They are buddies.

There is 2 and half hours left before she have to go home. Chika better think of something fast. The clock is ticking.

"Oichi-san?"

Chika turns around. Kayano-san standing a few feet away from her, holding a plastic bag she recognises from the bookstore. Her classmate smiles at her. "If I know that you're heading here as well, we could go together~"

"Kayano-san," Chika walked up to her. "Are you buying another book about pudding?"

"Ehehehe!" Kayano-san rubbed the back of her head, "Puddingkillsplosion plan was so fun! I know that it won't work if try it again but I won't give up! I will try to use other sweets this time!" She shows Chika the sweets magazine she just bought. "What brought you here, Oichi-san?"

"I'm looking for a gift."

Kayano-san blinks, "Oh? Who is it for?"

"...My older sister. It's her birthday tomorrow."

Her classmate's jaw dropped slightly. "Tomorrow? And you haven't found a gift yet?" When Chika cast her head down, Kayano-san immediately speak up, "It's okay! You still have some time! I'll help you!"

Chika blinks in surprise. "You will?"

She smiles wider, "Of course!" Kayano-san take hold of Chika's hand with the hand that isn't holding the plastic bag. "Let's go to that cake shop over there! We can discuss it over tea!" Chika almost said that she just want an excuse to eat cake but held her tongue. Kayano-san is kind enough to offer her help.

Her classmate dragged her to all sorts of places. To the flower shop to check out potted plants (Toshiko-nee's schedule varies so Chika will inevitably the one who take care of it), to the miscellaneous store (do Toshiko-nee need another planner?), almost to the cosmetic store (Chika told Kayano-san no. Her sister definitely don't need any more make up), to the pet shop (They are getting desperate. Sadly, their apartment building don't allow pets), to the toy store (Chika dragged Kayano-san out from the store before she is tempted to buy plushes), and then to the sweets shop... Okay, that's just Kayano-san wanting to buy pudding.

They walks out from the shop. Kayano-san holding a cup of pudding. They just eat a lot of that stuff yesterday... Kayano-san is fearsome. Chika politely declines when she offers her a spoonful.

"Birthday gift really is hard to find huh...," Kayano-san said softly as she scoop a spoonful of pudding. Chika make an affirmative noise to show that she's listening. "Say, what kind of person is your older sister? I don't think you ever talked about her. Except that your sister styled your hair."

Chika blinked. Of course! Why didn't she tell Kayano-san about Toshiko-nee earlier!

"My sister is an amazing person. She is cheerful and bright, like the sun. You can't help but feel at ease around her. She's very headstrong," Something she inherited from their parents, definitely. "My sister can be a bit childish... Unpredictable even. But her heart is in the right place. She takes good care of me. Nee-san can be a bit meddling but that's how sisters are I guess. Or maybe it's just her. Everything she does, she do it 120%. Oh, and she loves fashion. And make up. That's why the cosmetic store is a no go. My sister is very picky about it. My sister is like the patron goddess of make up, lesser goddess of beauty. I am not going to challenge the freaking goddess. My tastes are too childish compared to her. Besides... We got everything we need already in our home. Minimalistic but enough. My sister doesn't seem to want anything in particular... But I want to get her a gift nonetheless. She deserves that much. After working so hard for my sake... I want to tell her thank you but words are just not enough. That's why I'm so picky I suppose. I want to give her something... Tangible."

By the time she's finished, Kayano-san is gaping at her. "Oichi-san... That's the most I've seen you talked. That's a lot... Coming from you...," Kayano-san gulped in horror? Then her face brightened, "But to hear you talk so avidly about your sister. She must be an amazing person, huh? You must love her so much."

"Yes," Chika nodded.

Kayano-san chuckled at that. "But you know Oichi-san... A gift doesn't have to be perfect. It's the thought that counts. I'm sure your sister will be happy with her gift, no matter what it is. Her little sister got it for her after all."

"It have to be perfect!" Chika said loudly, perhaps with too much force than she intended to. Her hand slapped over her mouth as Kayano-san stares at her wide eyed. Chika immediately apologise, "I'm sorry, Kayano-san. I don't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, Oichi-san. I'm just surprised," Kayano-san scratched the side of her chin. "To think that I would ever witness you this fired up... It's um- Shocking really." She finishes with an awkward laugh. "I'm starting to sense that there's something more about this gift."

After a moment of thinking, Chika decided to give her a bit of truth. "My sister and I... Due to circumstances, we lived separately for years... We just got reunited a few months ago... This will be our first time celebrating Nee-san's birthday in years... I guess... I want to make up for the lost time..."

Katano-san's gaze softened. "Your mere presence will surely be the best gift for your sister... She must have love you as much as you love her. I mean, look at how fired up you are over her! You can make up for the lost time by spending more time with her. When we kill Koro-sensei, you will have an eternity to be with your nee-san!"

 _Time..._

An idea hit her like a fire ablaze. The sensation is similar to whenever she is inspired to write a story (usually shipping fuel). Chika grabbed Kayano-san's free hand and start to drag her. "I know what I want to get for Nee-san. We have to hurry or the shop will close before we get there."

"E-eh? Oichi-san- At least let me finish my pudding first!"

* * *

The two 15 year olds walk out from the store. Chika hold her purchase to her chest. Kayano-san looks tired, but that's because she have to finish her pudding in sound of sound because the store don't allow food or drinks inside. Her shopping has been swift as well. She just grabbed the item, head straight to the cashier, put down the item on the counter, pull our her wallet, get the gift wrapped and wham, done. All in three minute. Toshiko-nee would be so proud. Now everything is settled. All she have to do is... The birthday celebration itself.

Right, she must apologise to Kayano-san for the trouble.

Chika turn around to face the shorter female. "Kayano-san," She call out for her name, grabbing her classmate's attention. "I apologise for all the trouble I gave you today," She bow deeply.

"Oichi-san, you don't have to bow. I would be happy to help you anytime! Sisters are something you must treasure!"

Her words make Chika to pause. "Kayano-san, do you have a sibling?"

Kayano-san paused for a second, "No, I'm an only child."

"I see," Chika nodded. "Thank you for your help, Kayano-san." She pulled her to a one armed hug. When Chika let her go, Kayano-san is gaping at her. Did she do something wrong? Kayano-san don't answer back, she keep gaping at her. "...I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Kayano-san." She give her shoulder a squeeze before turning around. Maybe hugs shouldn't be given to someone you're not close with? Chika better apologise to her classmate tomorrow... And Hara-san! She hugged her once! But back then she didn't seem to mind but...

When Chika turns around, Kayano-san is already gone. She should apologise to her tomorrow...

* * *

 _September 10th_

Chika wakes up early that day. Toshiko-nee wanted to have a lunchbox today. Since today is her birthday, of course Chika will prepare a special bento for her sister. And special breakfast. Toshiko-nee will be pampered today. Chika cook their lunch first, so breakfast will still be steaming hot by the time Toshiko-nee wakes up. Chika took extra care to cut the sausages to resemble octopuses, arrange the vegetables in a way they look like flowers and finally, to cut the seaweed in kanji. The seaweed will read out 'Good job today.' Breakfast will be omelet rice and vegetables. Chika draw a smiley face on top of the omelet with tomato ketchup. On the edges of the plate, she drew three hearts. Satisfied with her work, Chika arrange them on the table. After she finishes her breakfast, Chika slip on her blazer. Time to go to school.

She is barely out of their apartment when Chika wishes to go back there. She can't wait to bake Toshiko-nee's birthday cake. Good thing that Chika told her sister yesterday to not go anywhere after work. Her sister will be in for a big surprise. She will make this the best birthday Toshiko-nee ever have. Chika went to school with a light step that morning.

Chika didn't bump to anyone from Class E until she reaches the mountain foot. The first person she sees is Sugino-san who is chatting with the baseball team. Out of everyone in the main building, the baseball team is the most amiable towards them. Shiota-san is hanging around the back, letting Sugino-san do the most talking. Kayano-san come out to them from other direction, greeting Shiota-san first. The shipper in her squeals in delight. Such a lovely sight. Surely it's a sign that the rest of the day will go well. Sugino-san notices her first and waves. Chika get closer to them. Greetings were exchanged and the four of them walk together. Shoot, she can't apologise to Kayano-san like this. Maybe during lunch... Or after school...

As usual, Koro-sensei greets them in front of the gates. Chika barely move past him when an ambush befell upon him. Chiba-san and Hayami-san, both armed, shoot bullets at their teacher. She ducked to let Sugino-san slash Koro-sensei (he even attach the Anti knife to his baseball bat for longer range). He is joined by Isogai-san and Maehara-san. From the open window, Ritsu shoot her rifles at Koro-sensei. The octopus dodges all of their attacks, going as far to dress up his clones to look like Chiba-san. They even hold a target mark to tease Chiba-san. Hayami-san laughed at the sight while Chiba-san blushes. This is the first time Chika hear her laughing.

When the bell rings, everyone gathered inside the classroom. Koro-sensei dresses up as famous military commander when they learn about the Sengoku era during History period. Bitchirina-sensei made them watch the Devil Wears Prada, followed by conversation exercise. Kataoka-san got kissed when she make a mistake with her pronunciation. During Art class, Sugaya-san draw Koro-sensei in Picasso style. When Koro-sensei check it out, Mimura-san is hiding behind the canvas, ready to shoot him through the painting. The plan failed and Koro-sensei draw on Mimura-san's face as punishment. At least it didn't get out of hand like last time with the henna tattoo. Hazama-san hide in the locker and pretend to be a ghost. When Koro-sensei opens it, she jumps out to scare him. Koro-sensei shrieked in fear but managed to avoid getting stabbed by Hazama-san and Terasaka from behind. Takebayashi-kun tried to explode the lawn chair Koro-sensei use daily, but Koro-sensei sensed the 'uncomfortable' feeling on his back and proceed to swap the lawn chair with a new one. He disarmed the bomb while he's at it (Curse that Mach 20 speed of his).

Kayano-san keep hanging out with Okuda-san and Kanzaki-san. Chika can't find any opening. Leaving in the middle of the conversation is rude either. Fuwa-san is talking animatedly about sports genre today. The only sports anime/manga Chika knew is Prince of Tennis and Slam Dunk. Apparently sports anime these days went as far to make fictional sports. Not that they can complain really. Kill Badminton existed solely because of a certain teacher.

When school is over, Chika followed behind Kayano-san. Wait. Does this count as stalking? It looks like stalking to others. Taking a deep breath, Chika step away from the trees and call out her name. "Kayano-san."

Her classmate paused midstep and turns around. "Oichi-san? Can I help you?"

Heart stammering, Chika look straight ahead. "I want to apologise for yesterday. I crossed your personal boundaries without asking first. I'm so sorry." She bows to her.

"Oichi-san!" Kayano-san gasps in surprise. "It's okay! I'm not mad at you! I'm just surprised, that's all. You don't have to bow."

Chika feel immense relief hearing that. She straightened her back. "...I'm relieved that you're not mad at me, Kayano-san."

Kayano-san give Chika what seems to be a thoughtful look before she smiles. "You're a very caring person, Oichi-san." Chika don't know how to reply so she stays quiet. "Don't you have a birthday to prepare? I don't want to hold you back."

The birthday cake!

"Thank you, Kayano-san," Chika bows her head. "I'll tell you how it went tomorrow." Kayano-san smiles wider and wave goodbye. She waves back.

Chika almost reach the main road when this time someone else call out for her. She turns around to see Muramatsu jogging to catch up with her.

"Here," He shoves something small into her palm. Chika raise it closer to her face. It's a little gift wrapped in silver paper and white ribbons. "For Toshiko-san," He blushes

That's so cute. If only Muramatsu is closer to Toshiko-nee's age... Chika wouldn't mind if he date her sister. "...Don't you want to give it to her in person?" She asks. Toshiko-nee surely won't mind if Muramatsu visit their home.

"I got lots of things to do today. Besides... This is the first time in years Toshiko-san celebrate her birthday with you. I don't want to get in the way between you sisters," He raise his fist. "Have fun, okay?" Chika happily bump her fist to his.

"We will."

* * *

Toshiko POV

Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm late! Chika-chan will be so worried! I promised her that I will go home as soon as work is done but damn it! The interview/audition went too long! They said it's supposed to be 15 minutes tops! But the company didn't anticipate a large number of people interested in their audition. A fashion house about to release their perfume. They are going to make a 10-15 seconds commercial about it. The pay for this job is pretty good. After deduction living costs, the remainder will go straight to the bank. Hopefully it will be enough to hire a lawyer when the confrontation finally happened.

I let out a deep sigh. It's only a matter of time before those two make a move. I know they don't care about me but I'm honestly surprised that they hold out this long. Chika-chan is their dearest project. The one that isn't a complete failure. Chika-chan still have a long road ahead of her. My grades were sufficient enough to enter low ranking college but I have no desire to do so. I love my current occupation. I have a nice home that I can pay for. Chika-chan need all the love and positive attention she can get. Eight years dealing with those people alone is horrific. My cute little sister is so strong. I'm so proud of her.

And today is my birthday! Usually I celebrate my birthday with my friends from work but this year is different! I get to celebrate my birthday with the best little sister in the world! Chika-chan! Yaaaaas! She already made me adorable breakfast this morning and equally adorable lunch! I can't wait for what dinner would entail! This is going to best birthday ever! The last time I felt this happy about my birthday, it was back in first year in high school. Things was hard at the time. But the Muramatsu family made it worthwhile. Then Fuyumi-chan showed up in front of my dingy apartment. She gave me a gift and confessed. I was so happy! The memory of my old girlfriend always make me a bit sad. At least we parted in amicable terms. She always wanted to study abroad. We still chat online. I still keep the gift she gave me. Fuyumi-chan have found a new girlfriend while in America. They are waiting for same sex marriage to be legalised. I hope it happen soon. Fuyumi-chan and her fiancé is just so cute together.

While lost in memory, I didn't realise that I reached our building. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally. Chika-chan must be waiting anxiously for me. I can't help but grin. It's happening. My birthday. With Chika-chan. The last time we celebrated our birthday together, we bought a neapolitan ice cram cake. Chika-chan didn't get me anything (she was 7 at the time) but that's okay. Parents were out late that day, so we don't have to deal with them until morning.

I stood in front of our door, fumbling over my keys. Gosh, I'm so excited!

"Chika-chan~ I'm home~" I don't bother to hide my excitement.

I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen. Chika-chan appears, and I have to blink. My little sister is all dolled up. She is wearing a white dress and black tights. Her hair is tied to a half ponytail hairdo. I noticed the ends of her (very) long hair is curled. Did she use my hair curler? "Nee-san, welcome home."

I run straight to her, kicking off my shoes in the process. I pull her to a tight hug. "You're so cute!" I nuzzled to her hair. "What's the occasion?" I already knew the answer but I want to hear it from her anyways.

Chika-chan hugs me back. "It's your birthday. Happy birthday, Toshiko-nee."

It's hard, but I managed to hold in my tears. I bent down to kiss Chika-chan on the forehead. "Thank you, Chika-chan."

"I prepared dinner and birthday cake. Would you like to blow the candle first before we start eating?" Ah, Chika-chan. So polite.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

Chika-chan pulls my hand to the kitchen. I dump my handbag on the couch. On the table, I can see two plates of grilled chicken, vegetables and mushrooms. And then there's...

"Is that my birthday cake?" I smile in delight. The cake consists of three layers stacked on top of each other. They are all pink, albeit with different shades. White cream stick out from the edges. The surface is completely covered with white. 'Happy Birthday' is written so neatly over it in purple. Ten thin candles are neatly placed around the letters. The cake is rather small, but perfect for two person. "I love it." I pull Chika to a one armed hug. Still with my arm around her, I bend down to blow the candles.

 _I wish Chika-chan will be able to smile again._

"What did you wish for, Nee-san?" Chika-chan looked up to me.

"It's a secret!" I poked her cheek. "Now, did you get me anything?"

Chika-chan nodded. She separated herself from me first before reaching for the chair. She lifts a large rectangular object wrapped in turquoise wrapping paper and white ribbon. She places it on the table before pulling out a much smaller gift. "This one is from Muramatsu."

A gift from Chika-chan _and_ Takuya? Double _Aaaaaw_.

"You kids are the best," I 'boop' Chika-chan's nose. "Can I open them? Can I? Can I?" I gotten gifts from friends and past lovers before, but this will be my first gift from Chika-chan in years. I already love it, despite not knowing what the gift actually is. Chika-chan nodded. I tear apart the wrappings. I found myself holding a large white photo frame. It have to be at least 60 cm long. Got to be honest here, I don't expect this. When I look at Chika-chan, she hands me an envelope. I put down the photo frame on the table. The envelope is Rillakuma themed. It features Rillakuma and Korillakuma playing on a field of hearts. So cute. I opened it and take out the letter.

* * *

 **Dear Toshiko-nee,**

 **I have written a number of drafts for this letter. However, I seem to unable to write the perfect letter. So I decided to just write down what I'm thinking. No more rewrite or anything after this. I will try not to make this letter too long.**

 **First of all, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've done for me. Our meeting back in February was unexpected, but you did not hesitate to take me in. I understand how inconvenient it is for you. It's a huge change in your daily lives. Thank you. It did not escape my attention how our neighbours in this apartment building whispered behind our back. Nee-san proudly introduced me to them to stop the gossip. You are very brave.**

 **Thank you for fulfilling all my needs during my stay here. I am aware of how much money I costed you. I will be careful in the future so I will not bother you. I know that Nee-san will insist that it's fine but it's hard to be a parent and an older sister at the same time. You never asked for this. I'm sorry. And thank you. You did very good. You should be proud for your accomplishment. When I grow up, I want to become an adult like you.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me. You told me that I'm the best little sister in the world but I'm not. I'm not perfect. Toshiko-nee though, is the best sister anyone could ask for. I am blessed to be your family. You are so accepting with the way I am. I hope I can give you all the love our parents are unable to give.**

 **I baked you a cake. My friends (I consider them as friends. I hope they consider me the same too) helped me baking the other day. I hope you like it.**

 **My gift for you must be confusing. I can already picture your puzzled expression. Let me give you a bit of backstory. You see, I was very worried with what to get you. This is my first birthday present to you in years. I want it to be perfect. Something functional. Something you will like. Something to make up all these lost years Yet I just don't have any ideas. What does that says about me being the perfect little sister? Then my classmate made me realise something. Of course I couldn't possibly know everything about you. We were separated for eight years. I know little to nothing about your life in that period. There are a lot of things I don't know about you, and vice versa. Then I realised something missing in this apartment.** **There are no pictures. No pictures of you or any scenery photos. I wish to give you this photo frame to ask you something...**

 **Let's make new memories. Let's do all shorts of things. Shopping, make overs, going out to town. Anything. I want to spend more time with you, to learn more about my dearest big sister. It's okay if we lost eight years, we still have 5, 10, 20, 30 more years ahead of us. Let's decorate the walls with photos of us. I want to tell you so many things. I want to hear about your adventures. About your love lives. About your hopes and dreams. Nee-san, I want to know. Let's learn more about each other. After all, we finally found each other again.**

 **I love you**

 **Happy birthday**

* * *

"Nee-san, why are you crying? Are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong in the letter?"

I quickly wipe my eyes but the tears just keep coming. I put the letter on the table, so my tears won't get the paper damp. Chika-chan... I never thought of you as a burden. You keep apologising in your letter... But it is I who is lucky. I have you. My beloved little sister... To think that those awful people I have to call parents actually created something as precious as Chika-chan...

"Toshiko-nee, please don't cry," I feel Chika-chan wrap her arms around me. "I love you. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

A sob escaped my mouth. I hugged her back. "I love you too, Chika-chan. Thank you for- sob- being here." I sniffed. "This is the best birthday gift ever."

Their parents will try to take Chika-chan away again but I won't let them. As Chika-chan said in her letter, we finally meet again. I won't leave her this time. I won't. I will fight tooth and nail for us to be together. But let's not think about those people right now. There's a cake to be devour. And dinner. And I have yet to unwrap Takuya's gift.

"Chika-chan! Let's take a picture!" I said, pulling out my phone.

She blinks. "Now?"

"Now!" I pull her closer and activates my camera. Screw tears and snot. It's picture time!

"Smile!"

 _Click_

As one would expect, I look absolutely atrocious in the pic. Puffy eyes, tear marks and pink nose. Chika-chan tried so smile but it looks like a cringe in the picture. She must be so nervous. Doesn't matter. There will be a lot more of pictures in the future. There are many things to do. I'll teach her how to dress up, about boys and girls (Yeah, I really need to tell her I'm bi), sex talk and about how to do tax and so many things. I will be with Chika-chan.

Happy birthday to me.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 80.**

 **Happy birthday Toshiko!**

 **The new cover image is the fist bump between Muramatsu and Chika. Such good buddies.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	29. Chapter 28

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

Chika feels like she's on cloud nine.

Toshiko-nee is more than satisfied with her birthday celebration. She _loves_ it. Her sister crying is not part of the plan but Chika is happy with the overall result. Toshiko-nee simply loves the cake. Taking a page out of Kayano-san's book, Chika make the cream to have different flavours. Her sister squeals in delight when she take a bite. They spent a good 8 minutes playing guess of what the flavours are (nutmeg, cranberries and peaches). They opened Muramatsu's gift together. He got Toshiko-nee a cute Hello Kitty phone strap. How cute. Toshiko-nee's friends also got her a gift. They pooled in their money to get her a pair of matching T-shirts. Custom made T-shirts to be exact. Words are printed on them. The one for Toshiko-nee says _I Am The Elsa To My Lil Sis._ The one for Chika says _I Am The Anna To My Big Sis_.

Chika have to wonder exactly how often Toshiko-nee talk to her friends about her.

They ended the night with Toshiko-nee asking, no- _Demand_ a good night kiss from Chika. It's been a while since someone last spoiled her like this, so Chika gave in. It's her birthday after all. Chika tucked her big sister under the blanket and place a kiss on her forehead. Toshiko-nee used to do that too when they were younger. No doubt that she will resume the tradition if Chika ask her.

The photo frame is placed on the cabinet. Toshiko-nee sees no point of developing just one photo large enough to put into the frame, so she decided to just put old photos and movie tickets in it. Chika's heart skipped a beat when she saw a photo of an 8 year old Toshiko-nee holding a baby. It took her a few seconds to realise that the baby in the picture is her. There are also many other pictures. To think that Toshiko-nee hold on to all these pictures for years... Chika is so happy that she have no idea how to express these fuzzy feelings. Writing them in her diary helped but they just won't go away. It's not okay to get drunk with these feelings... Is this what getting high feels like? Wait, did she just compare her love for Toshiko-nee to drugs! No! Bad Chika!

Chika is snapped out of her reverie when someone call out her name. It's Muramatsu's voice. "Muramatsu, good morning."

"Good morning," He grins at her. "How was last night?"

Just like that, the happy feeling is increase by two fold. "...Toshiko-nee is so happy... She actually cried." Muramatsu almost tripped when he hear those words. "I wrote her a letter," She quickly adds, "And after reading it she just cried. Toshiko-nee insisted that it's good kind of tears... Toshiko-nee loves her gifts. She told me to pass her thank you to you."

Muramatsu looks like he's at loss at what to say. "I... Yeah. Your welcome. Tell Toshiko-san I'm glad." He smiles really wide, pink blush appears on his cheeks. Muramatsu is happy. Seeing him smiling so happily... It give Chika the urge to do the same. Muramatsu looks at her. "Oichi... Why are you cringing?"

 _Shoot_

"I'm trying to smile," Chika covers her mouth with one hand.

Her classmate's eyes widen. "Oh! That- Is a good try! You're getting there!"

"I know what you're thinking, Muramatsu," Chika lower her hand, "I can't smile."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure you will be able to smile in the future, Oichi. We're in Class E. Crazy things happens daily here." He patted her head. "Everyone knows that you do have feelings, Oichi. Terasaka told me about it the other day." The other day? Oh. The comment he made back then during the final confrontation with Takaoka. "The idiot is too embarrassed to tell you in person but he's sorry for his insensitive comment."

"Terasaka is a tsundere," Chika said. Muramatsu snorted. "Thank you."

Muramatsu patted her again on the head. Chika tried to smile but at Muramatsu's cringe, she knew that she failed again. At least Muramatsu don't push her away after her display of failure.

* * *

"So how did it go with your sister's birthday?" Hara-san opens the conversation as lunch time starts. Chika and Fuwa-san sit on each side of Hara-san's desk. Behind her, Ritsu unpack a digital bento. Chika look down at her bento. She included the leftover seaweed she used for Toshiko-nee's lunch yesterday. The memory make her heart flutter.

"It went really well," Chika answered.

The three girls smiles at her. "Do you have a picture of the cake?" Fuwa-san leaned in interest. Chika nodded. She took out her phone and open her folder. After selecting the picture, she lift it up so the girls can see. "It's so pretty!" Fuwa-san gushes. "Did your sister have a reaction like in cooking manga?" Chika shakes her head no. "Oh... That's too bad... Then again, this series is a different genre entirely." Chika nodded sagely as Hara-san laugh nervously. Ritsu just giggles.

"Did you get your sister anything?" Hara-san asked.

Chika nodded. "I got her a photo frame. We don't have any until now. It really liven up our apartment, if you ask for my opinion..." Toshiko-nee told her to put things in the photo frame. It still have so much space left. Chika wonder what she should put in. Her sister told her it can be all sorts of things, as long as its made of paper. Movie tickets, little notes, stickers, pamphlets and all sort of things. Something that reminds her of a good memory. Chika couldn't possibly put in a page of her fanfic. Especially not a steamy fanfic about Karasuma-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei (she just started writing that very recently). How in the world ero novelists do it when the world read their work? Chika don't think she will ever show anyone her steamy fanfic. It's just one! Don't think her as a huge pervert! That's Okajima's role (on top of being a butt monkey)!

"My family usually give each other something manga related. Such is our household...," Fuwa-san said in pride.

"Mine will hold a banquet!" Hara-san said. Knowing how much she loves culinary, Chika have no doubt that Hara-san's family member are just as savant as her when it comes to food. Suddenly Hara-san frowned. "Your birthday was in April right, Chika? I'm sorry that I didn't congratulate you back then..."

Oh, right.

Chika shook her head. "It's okay, Hara-san. The class were still getting used to Koro-sensei. Also, I wanted it to be private... I apologise for the confusion."

Hara-san and Fuwa-san relaxed at her words. "We won't mind to treat you to eat sweets. Right, Fuwa-san?"

"Right! Who knows? Maybe we'll encounter a combo of headstrong staff and sharp tongued patissiere," The bob haired girl smiled knowingly. Fuwa-san's shoujo manga collection may not be as extensive as her shounen ones, but she still collect them nonetheless. She and Kurahashi-san often talk about shoujo manga whenever they interact. Fuwa-san start to lend her manga to Chika recently. So far it's only one shots or five volumes at most. The only sweets related manga Chika read so far is _Komomo Confiserie_. The series is quite enjoyable.

"Oh! Oh! We can get you a Kiiroitori plush!" Fuwa-san grins. "I heard you already have Rillakuma and Koorilakuma. With Kiiroitori, you will have a full set!"

A Kiiroitori..?! Depend on its size, Chika's bed might become too crowded but it doesn't matter! The trio will be completed! Hara-san and Fuwa-san are so nice! They are so generous! How can she be friends with them? First a fountain pen from Toshiko-nee and now this? Wait, they don't explicitly says that they will definitely buy her a Kiiroitori. It's just a suggestion. Still, it's nice of Fuwa-san and Hara-san to offer. Chika blinked when she noticed that Fuwa-san, Ritsu and Hara-san are staring at her intently. "...What is it?"

Fuwa-san stares at her in wonder. "Oichi-san! You were totally going to smile earlier!"

Suddenly _everyone_ is staring at their table.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did! You were about to smile earlier!"

Koro-sensei is there in an instant, camera in tentacle. "Sensei is ready! You can start anytime!" Even Ritsu is holding a camera on screen.

...Is her smiling really is that big of a deal?

"...No," Chika told him.

Koro-sensei start to sweat nervously. "B-B-But Oichi-san! Sensei never saw you smile before! I don't think anyone does! Look! Sugaya-kun even drew speculative sketches of you smiling! On top of what Chiba-kun's eyes might looked like!" His other tentacles Sugaya-san's sketchbook. There are dozens of pages of her smiling. Every single one of them is different. It don't escape Chika that another pair of tentacles is holding the Love notebook. "Can you at least pick which one of these is the correct one?!"

Chika looked over the sketches. Sugaya-san really is talented. It made her feel a bit flattered to be drawn by him... She looked... Pretty in these drawings. However... "I can't pick any of them... Because I look awful when I'm smiling," She avert her gaze to the side. "I'm not good at it."

"Nonsense," This time it's Bitchirina-sensei to come up. "Being able to smile is an integral part of assassination and life. You have no idea how many men won over just by smiling. Being able to utilise smiles properly is one of those things all females must learn. It's part of the package of feminine wiles, you see." The older woman start to squish her cheeks. "Let me see what you got. Smile," Bitchirina-sensei smiles prettily at her. Chika stares at her for three seconds before stretching her mouth. Bitchirina-sensei didn't react, but everyone standing behind her did. They frowned. Chika immediately stops. Bitchirina-sensei hold her face. The blonde looked at her seriously. "I understand. We got a lot of work to do."

"I know how to make Oichi-san smile," Nakamura-san suddenly appears, standing next to Bitchirina-sensei. "You just have to do... This!" She suddenly lunged. Her hands slips into Chika's armpits. The bluette's eyes widen when the tickling starts. She drop her chopsticks to pry off Nakamura-san's hands. Her classmate has a nasty grin plastered on her face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Chika jolts at the crawling, itchy sensation. She instinctively wriggle against Nakamura-san. One hand traced down to her waist. Chika let out a sound when Nakamura-san starts to tickle her there. Was that laughter? A squeal? Chika is not sure. It's just very unpleasant. She's too busy trying to get away from Nakamura-san. She stopped when Chika's palm smacked her right on the forehead. When Nakamura-san releases her, Chika curls up in her seat and clutches her stomach. It hurts.

"Did she smile? Did she smile?" Chika heard Nakamura-san saying. Others told her that no, Oichi-san did not smile nor laugh. "Aw shucks! You're one tough cookie, Oichi-san!"

"Chika, are you okay?" Hara-san lay a comforting hand on her back. Chika did not look up to her classmates, she still need a moment to calm down.

"Eh? Oichi-san? Did I overdid it?" Nakamura-san sounds worried now. Chika didn't respond. Her stomach is yet to calm down. "I'm so sorry, Oichi-san. You know I'm just joking right?"

Chika take a deep breath before straighten her back, still clutching her stomach. "I'm fine... I do need time to forgive you for what you did, Nakamura-san."

Nakamura-san falters a little, "Yeah, I kinda deserve it. Sorry again about that, Oichi-san. We're just curious about you."

"I already told you. I'm awful at smiling."

"...Say, Oichi-san." Sugaya-san raises his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you laughed?"

Chika stares at him. She blinked once, and then twice. When was the last time she laughed? Was it with Toshiko-nee? When she was eight years old? Was it when they last watched anime together? Chika touched her chin. She can't remember. She can't pinpoint exactly when was it she last laughed. Or anything resembling laughter. Was her childhood really that bleak? When she look up to her classmates, everyone is staring at her in the mix of bewilderment, shock, and pity.

Isogai-san coughed to break the awkwardness. "We're sorry, Oichi-san. We're just curious. You don't need to rush yourself or force yourself to smile, Oichi-san. I'm sure everyone will like you the way you are. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you have any trouble." He smiles kindly at her. "I'm certain that when you do smile. It will be entirely on your own accord and it will be very pretty."

He's not flirting with her, Chika knew that. Those words just come to him naturally. Isogai-san is just trying to be nice. It doesn't mean that he likes her. Chika realised all these but it didn't stop her face to feel hot. She quickly cover her face but the damage is done.

She heard someone shouts _'As expected from our class leader, the ikemen!'_ , followed by a few sighs and gasps. Koro-sensei's clicked his camera furiously. Fuwa-san and Hara-san are gaping at her. Is her blushing really that shocking? All these attention is so embarrassing!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today we learnt another new material for PE. It's Free Running. Sounds cool isn't it? The real thing is even cooler. Free running is an extreme sport, because it includes acrobatic along with athleticism. Karasuma-sensei demonstrated it to us by jumping off the cliff, leaping over the river, climb trees, etc. He did all these movements similar to Okano-san's gymnastic moves. It's a very cool thing to behold. Not to mention, he move from our spot to this tree across the valley in 10 seconds! And now we are learning how to move like that! How amazing is that? Karasuma-sensei told us that if we were to master free running, jumping from one building to another is not impossible. It's like Class E is turning to ninjas. Chika is making progress with the darts. What if one day Class E get to dress up like ninjas? And do secret missions? Like infiltrating the enemy's base? If we ever found Koro-sensei's house. Ritsu told us that while Koro-sensei do spend a lot of time in the old_ _school building, he don't sleep there._

 _Oh, and Okajima keep bothering Chika today. It didn't get out of hand but Chika feels really uncomfortable. If he didn't do anything, he will stare at Chika with lecherous gaze. Chika thinks he wanted to make Chika blush again. Kataoka-san smacked him to put a stop of his behaviour._

 _Chika will stop here, Diary. Chika apologise for the short entry but Chika is tired. Chika promise she will write more tomorrow._

 _Good night, Diary._

* * *

It's a normal morning like many others. As usual, Chika woke up early to cook breakfast and lunch. Today's breakfast includes white rice, natto, fried egg, miso soup and tofu. Typical Japanese breakfast. Toshiko-nee also wanted to have bento for today's lunch. She decided to use the leftovers seaweed. This time it will be a cat face on top of rice. Toshiko-nee would surely like that. Chika covers Toshiko-nee's breakfast and double check everything before she leave the apartment.

The journey to Kunugigaoka went smoothly as usual. Hop on the bus, fifteen minutes ride, get off, walk to school. Once in a while Chika would look over her shoulders, in case of someone following her. There are no mysterious calls in the last few days. Chika hope whoever that person was has been apprehended or something. She do not look forward to be kidnapped, goes missing for weeks and finally found dead in a ditch somewhere. Or being kept captive in the basement for years. Better stop there before she start imagining all sorts of horrifying scenarios. Koro-sensei would help them before such things happen. If he is able to make a list of possible hiding spots for criminals during their school trip, he will be able to figure out where she is being kept. Okay, she really need to stop thinking these things or it will come true.

Mimura-san is the first classmate she spotted. He notices her as well and waves. Chika waves back. Together they walk across the main building's yard. The jeers thrown at them by normal students are like birds chirping now. Mimura-san talk animatedly about movies with free running in it. Yesterday's lesson piqued his interest greatly. He listed down Casino Royale, Yamakasi, B13 series, and so on. Chika just listens. The way Mimura-san talks about movies is very similar to how Fuwa-san would talk about manga. No wonder Koro-sensei paired them up during the courage test. Nothing happened between them though. This pair is a miss. Chika and Mimura-san ascend the mountain together. As usual, Koro-sensei awaits them in front of the old school building-

"Sensei, why are you dressing up as a cop?" Mimura-san asked.

Koro-sensei, dressed in a police outfit, spin his police button. Chika noticed that the badge on his hat have a Koro smiley face instead of the usual police emblem. The badge on his chest sports a crescent moon. "Nurufufufufu! You will find out soon enough. Now hurry up or Sensei will detain you!"

She and Mimura-san exchanged a glance before getting a move on. Ritsu greeted her first when Chika put down her bag on her table. The rest of the morning went peaceful enough. Okajima pulled Mimura-san aside to talk about something related to beach episode. Okano-san and Kanzaki-san spent a solid 10 seconds of awkward staring before both turn their gaze away (Chika have heard of Okano-san's dislike to Kanzaki-san. Why does she dislike her though?). Maehara-san give Isogai-san a headlock (About what, Chika doesn't know) before Kataoka-san told the blonde to let him go. It's not like Chika is keeping to herself. Okuda-san approached her, asking her if they can compare their Japanese notes. Okuda-san's grades in literature have gone up but the bespectacled girl got nervous from time to time. Who knows? Maybe Chika will find something interesting from Okuda-san's notes.

And so the clock continues to tick... Eventually the bell rings. Everyone scrambled to their seats. A few who are still outside, including Fuwa-san who's late, hastily enters the classroom.

 _CLICK_

"We're late, aren't we? You're under arrest," Koro-Cop says as he chew on a bubblegum (strawberry flavoured). Fuwa-san look down on her cuffed wrists in bewilderment.

"What are you doing, Koro-sensei? What's with the cop look so early in the morning?" Kimura-san asks as Fuwa-san opens the fake handcuffs.

"Nurufufufu," Koro-Cop chuckles. "It seems you've all been doing some free running lately," He twirl around his spare handcuffs. "Since you've gone through all that trouble, would you like to try playing a game which uses that skill?"

"A game? Keh. It's probably just some lame-"

Koro-Cop cut Terasaka short by putting on a cloth across his face with his Mach 20 speed. Now he looks like a comical Japanese thief. "IT'S COPS AND ROBBERS!" Koro-Cop shouts excitedly. "A 3D GAME USING THE ENTIRE BACK MOUNTAIN!"

Murmurs broke amongst the student, mostly discussing which one is correct. 'Cops and Robbers' or 'Robbers and Cops'. Chika is leaning to the former. The last time she played this game, she was in kindergarten.

"I will have all you take the role of the robbers. Using the technique you've learned, please escape throughout the mountain and hide. The role of the cops on the chase will be Karasuma-sensei and myself." Koro-Cop points to himself and Karasuma-sensei who give him an indignant look. "In the instance that we cannot tag everyone with the first hour, I will use Karasuma-sensei's wallet to buy everyone's cake."

 _'That must be because you don't have money yourself,'_ Chika scathingly said in her mind.

"On the other hand, if everyone is caught, your homework will be doubled!" Koro-Cop raises two fingers. Naturally, the class broke to protest. How could he expect the class to run away from a Koro-sensei? "No need to worry about that," Their teacher assures them. "At first, Karasuma-sensei will be the only one on the chase. Sensei will be standing by in the jail space by the schoolyard. I will move out on the last minute."

Now that sounds feasible. But Koro-sensei said that he will guard the jail for 59 minutes... Can they escape him? Can they deal with Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei? This is getting harder and harder. The only consolation is that they don't have to deal with their teachers at the same time. Now that would be nigh impossible. Her classmates seems fired up though. Karasuma-sensei keep glaring at Koro-sensei, annoyed that he didn't get to voice his complaint. Meanwhile, outside of the classroom, Bitchirina-sensei is peering through the window. She is making predatory eyes on Karasuma-sensei. Chika have no doubt that she will look for an opportunity to get closer with him during the game.

Koro-sensei change to his scholar robe. It's time to open their textbook. PE will have to wait.

* * *

Karasuma-sensei give them time to warm up and spread around. After a few minutes of warming up, the class start to split up. Unconsciously, everyone drifts to their group mates back from the school trip. Chika team up with Hara-san and Takebayashi-kun. Some, like Sugaya-san, decided to go solo. Ritsu will be keeping track of the robbers. She is already cosplaying as a police. The short skirt is so risqué. It does give her more moe points. But this is not the time or place for that.

Chika jump from one tree to another. Vertical moves, horizontal moves, flips, swinging. She's getting a hang on this. This is so scary! Yet exciting! Now she really feels like a ninja! Like an action star! Chika from a year ago wouldn't even dream of doing the things her present self is doing right now. Chika look behind her shoulder to check on her teammates. Hara-san have no trouble executing the moves but there is clear hesitation in her eyes when she have to climb onto a tree. Must be bringing up memories of the time she's clinging onto a branch back when Horibe-san and Shiro attacked them. Takebayashi-kun keep pushing his glasses back to prevent them from falling. There were a couple times when his glasses would dangle on his ear.

The three of them are heading towards the pool when Chika's phone vibrates in her pocket. Ritsu gives them a salute when Chika pull out her phone. On the right side of the screen, pictures of her teammates are being displayed with a bright red 'X' across their faces. 'New' is written underneath Bitchirina-sensei's photo. Above her are Okajima, Fuwa-san, Hayami-san, Chiba-san and Sugaya-san. Six people are already captured! And the game have only just begun!

"We are just sitting ducks if we stay at one place for too long," Takebayashi-kun snapped them out. "There is little we can do for our classmates. Freeing them is possible. It's cops and robbers after all. However Koro-sensei is standing guard..." He paused. "It's best to get as much distance from Karasuma-sen-"

 _BUMP_

For a split second, Chika felt something on her back. Turning around, she saw Karasuma-sensei standing on top of a rock, grinning. "Oichi-san, Takebayashi-kun and Hara-san. You three are under arrest."

Wha...?

Wordlessly, the three of them start to head back to the schoolyard. Karasuma-sensei already got them... She've been tagged... So soon... Is this for real..? Next to her, Hara-san and Takebayashi-kun looked equally disturbed. Chika wonders if the feeling would be a dozen times worse if it's Koro-Cop who arrest them. She would have a heart attack if he suddenly shows up. Like, right now. The horror.

The three of them almost reach the schoolyard when they bump into Shiota-san's group and the arrested robbers. Liberated robbers? Wait!

"How did you escaped?" Takebayashi-kun asked them in bewilderment.

"I bribed Koro-sensei with swimsuit photos," Okajima told them. He... brought photos with him during PE..? Why...? "Then Nagisa and the others freed us. We might be able to win this!"

...Huh...

When they arrived at the schoolyard, Koro-sensei is staring intently at a photo. Right, the swimsuit photos. All of the models have large bosoms. He snapped out of his reverie when they stepped into the jail. "AHA! New addition, eh?" Koro-Cop hastily stuff the pictures in his front pocket. "I won't make the same mistake twice! Now sit down and behave! And work on these math drills while you're at it."

 _Koro-sensei's Weakness #29:_ _Get carried away by official positions._

The three of them can only comply. Koro-Cop is kind enough to provide them pencils and erasers. While they work, Koro-Cop would play with his police baton. Chika's phone vibrates once more. This time Yada-san, Nakamura-san, Mimura-san and Terasaka's gang got arrested. The less robbers out there, the less chance they have of being freed. They must act fast... But... They don't have to wait for being freed right..?

Chika put down her math drill and crawl towards to Koro-Cop. She leans in real close so that her lips is right next to his ear (or the place where ears should exist). She whispered two words.

"Tentacle porn." Koro-Cop's body goes rigid. He dropped the baton. "Tentacle porn. Tentacle porn. Tentacle porn. Tentacle porn." Chika repeated those words again and again. Koro-Cop's face went beet red.

"Stoooop!" Their teacher curled up in embarrassment, covering his 'ears'. But Chika won't stop. She continue to whispers to him.

"Tentacle porn. Tentacle porn. Tentacle porn. Tentacle porn-"

"Okayokayokay! Just go!"

Chika straightened her back, victorious. She looked towards her teammates who looked at her confused but give her a thumbs up anyway. Koro-Cop is curling on the ground. His head went beet red from embarrassment. They hastily step out from the jail and head back to the mountain-

"About Karasuma-sensei...," Koro-Cop suddenly says. They halted their steps. "He is most likely tracking the traces you all leave behind. It would be a good idea to pay attention to your footprints and disturbances in the plant life as you escape. Furthermore, the basic movements of free running... Vertical movements, branch movements, long jumps. If you put these to use... Even if you avoid dangerous moves, it should give the pursuer an extremely difficult time..."

* * *

The game become easier after that. The class exchanged information via text messages. Apparently Koro-sensei give each group new information every time. They are careful to cover their footprints and minimise their time on the ground as much as possible. Each group will patrol the mountain for Karasuma-sensei and alert the others of his current location. Chika ended up with Kanzaki-san, Chiba-san and Hayami-san. Chiba-san is especially quick to notice their teacher, thanks to his wide vision. Hayami-san gets better and better with branch movements. Kanzaki-san is good at long jumps. Chika is trying her best not to fall behind. She take careful note of their every movements, alerting her teammates if they cause too much leaves to fall, or leave behind an uncovered footprint.

Of course, this arrangement is not perfect. They are dealing with Karasuma-sensei after all. Chika got arrested three more times. Thankfully, Koro-Cop is not as good as he thought. Through bribery and slacking, he gave them the opportunity to slip away. Someone gave him 100 Yen. The second time, Okajima handed him a new doujin. Chika and her classmates got away when he was napping.

Needless to say, Karasuma-sensei is annoyed.

One hour is almost up. Koro-Cop will begin his move. If he touch them, it's over. But what if he can't touch them? What is the one think other than Anti Sensei material that he can't touch? And so they come up with a plan. Akabane-san's group will wait _in_ the pool. A team comprised of Kataoka-san, Okano-san, Kimura-san and Maehara-san (all excels in mobility) will have the main responsibility to lure Karasuma-sensei to the farthest point from the schoolyard. The rest will keep an eye on Karasuma-sensei and lead him to the mobility team. This plan is not fool proof but it's their best bet.

At the last five minutes, Chika found herself teamed up with Muramatsu, Hazama-san and Terasaka. She and Muramatsu bumped their fists before they move. Hazama-san is more adept of staying low. Her favourite place to hide is in the shadows. It suits her really. Muramatsu give her a boost to reach a higher branch. Chika is waiting for him to catch up when she noticed something in the shadows.

"There!"

"Argh!"

Too late, Karasuma-sensei already tagged him. Muramatsu! Hazama-san is not able to get away fast enough, so she got tagged as well. Karasuma-sensei looked up. She and Terasaka are perched rather high. But it didn't stop him... Chika can only stay rooted at her place (out of fear of slipping and Karasuma-sensei) when their teacher touched her. Terasaka tried to move but it's too late. Karasuma-sensei smiles triumphantly at them before darting away... Right to the Mobility Team's direction! They have done their purpose. Now all that are left to do is to head to jail... And pray the others are able to evade Koro-Cop.

* * *

 _"Time's up! Complete capture unsuccessful! The robbers win!"_

Everyone except her, Hazama-san, Kanzaki-san and Akabane-san cheers at Ritsu's announcement. They are going to eat cake for free again! Chika do feel bad for Karasuma-sensei though. How much is an agent's salary? She will make sure that she will buy a cheap pastry. Bitchirina-sensei is sulking in the corner. Her attempt to seduce Karasuma-sensei failed once again. Kayano-san roped the other girls to discuss which place they should go. A cafe? The new donut shop? Koro-sensei joins in the discussion.

In the end, they decided to go to the cafe they visited last time (after Takaoka first come to Class E). There are so many people that they ended up occupying half the seats available. Chika ordered an apple pie with ice cream. It have ice cream. What can she say? Hara-san ended up ordering two cakes (green tea pound cake and chocolate cake). Karasuma-sensei only order coffee. Bitchirina-sensei tried to seduce him with whip cream but he ignored her. Koro-sensei, who is allowed to order this time, ordered a mont blanc.

They spend their time in the cafe eating and talking about the game. Akabane-san, Sugino-san and Shiota-san managed to stay under water for a full minute. Impressive. Sugaya-san got captured for the first with Karasuma-sensei hanging upside down Spiderman style. Karasuma-sensei smiled in the recollection. Chika can hear Kurahashi-san sighing when they saw him smile. Before they finish their cake, Nakamura-san declares selfie time. Chika lost count of how many pictures were taken. It was fun though. She can't wait to show these pictures to Toshiko-nee. Chika parted ways with Class E in high spirits.

Toshiko-nee is beyond delighted when Chika told her how her day goes (She leave out PE of course). She even asked Chika to send the pictures to her phone so she can develop them later. They had dinner (chicken katsu. Toshiko-nee make a weird sauce to complement it). The rest of the evening went peacefully. After they wash the dirty dishes together, Chika went to take a bath. Her muscles are sore from all the stunts she did earlier today. A 15 minutes soak should be enough. After she washes her hair and body, Chika take a dip in the bath tub. That felt really good. Characters in manga usually think hard about something whenever they're in the bath. What should she think about? She have no intention to think of assassination while in the bath. Assassination means Koro-sensei. No way she would think of Koro-sensei while she's naked. Ew. Ah, she should do homework after this. Chika still have time to practice afterward. Diary will have quite the entry tonight.

Chika barely close her eyes in relaxation when she heard Toshiko-nee screams. Her eyes snapped wide open. "Toshiko-nee?!" She got out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around her form. Chika slammed the door open. Toshiko-nee is still screaming. She left a trail of water behind her but Chika ignored that for now. She found Toshiko-nee on the in front of the balcony. She is scrambling away from it.

"C-Chika-chan!" Toshiko-nee sobbed when she saw her. Her sister then cling on to her. "There was someone! Earlier! On the balcony!" She sobbed. "They stole my underwear!"

 _What the-_

Chika lifts her head up. It's true. Toshiko-nee's bras are missing from the laundry hanger. But only the bra. The panties and Chika's own underwear remained untouched. Wait... This is the fifth floor! How in the world the thief climb up here?!

"Did you see who did it?" Chika asked her sister in a calm manner. Someone have to remain calm in this situation.

"I-It was dark but I did get to take a look at his face. He's big... His head is big, at least... His teeth are big also... And- He's yellow... But then he disappeared! It happened so fast!"

Big... Yellow... Fast...?

Koro-sensei?

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 81 - 82.**

 **Toshiko-nee become a victim of an underwear thief! Could it be Koro-sensei?! How could he?!**

 **Sorry, folks. Chika didn't smile _smile_ in this chapter. Shame. Kudos for her for trying though.**

 **Her birthday is on April 23 by the way, making her a Taurus.**

 **Thank you again for _Neko-Renku_ for drawing a fan art of this fanfic! **

**Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	30. Chapter 29

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Nagisa POV

This is seriously bad...

Nakamura-san noticed something strange of the headline in today's newspaper. So she decided to bring it to school and read it together with the whole class before jumping conclusion. The content of the following article goes like this.

 _An underwear thief specialising in targeting large-breasted women. The culprit is a large man, with yellow head. 'Nurufufufu' is his signature laugh. The culprit leaves behind a mysterious goo at the scene of the crime. The number of victims have increased from twenty to 24 last night._

As soon as Nakamura-san finishes reading aloud the article, the door slides open. Koro-sensei enters the classroom. What perfect timing. Almost everyone have a disgusted look on their faces. Even Karma-kun is frowning. The only one whose expression remains the same is Oichi-san. Koro-sensei looked at us in confusion. Nakamura-san wordlessly handed the newspaper to Koro-sensei. He grow paler by the seconds as he read on.

"This is totally you, Koro-sensei," Mimura-san said. "Honestly, I'm disappointed."

"How could you do this?" Okano-san adds.

"P-Please wait a minute! Sensei doesn't know anything about this!" Koro-sensei refute in panicking tone.

"Then what's your alibi?" Hayami-san asks, grabbing everyone's attention. "Late last night, when this incident occurred, where were you and what were you doing?"

Koro-sensei calms down in an instant. "Well... I was shaking around some french fries while moving up and down between the heights of 10,000 M - 30,000 M."

"WHO THE HELL COULD CONFIRM THAT?!" Almost everyone shouts collectively.

Yoshida-kun narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "There's no point in having an alibi in the first place."

"No matter where he is, for the most part, he can return to town in an instant," Hazama-san agrees with him.

Koro-sensei's face went pale again. Isogai-kun, ever the kind ikemen, jump to defend him. "Hold on, guys! We can't just accuse him like that! It's true that Koro-sensei has a lot of little worldly desires. But, if you think about all the things he's done until now, the worst he's done is... Picking up and reading porn magazines... Being bribed by photos of girls in swimsuits... Staring at gravure magazine during break like he's lost it and... He write out requests such as 'Hand bras won't do. Please let me give you a tentacle bra,' on postcards... And..." Isogai-kun pauses for a moment before lowering his head. "Sensei, please tell us the truth."

"N-Not you too, Isogai-kun!" Koro-sensei cries out, tentacles flailing. "Sensei is innocent! The nerve! All right, everyone come to Sensei's desk in the teacher office!" Koro-sensei slides the door open. "In order to prove the strength of Sensei's mind, I will throw away all the gravure magazines in my desk this instant!" Everyone exchanged uneasy glances before we move out the classroom. We follow Koro-sensei to the teachers office. Koro-sensei opens his drawer. Even from this distance, we can spot the large breasted women on the cover. "Look! I will remove all the contents of my desk-" He pulled out his magazines. Geez, there are at least half a hundred in there! And then...

Koro-sensei pulls out a pair of bras.

"Seriously?" Terasaka-kun stares at him incredulously.

"Hey, you guys!" Okano-san grabbed our attention. In her hand she holds the class roll book. "The letters written next to the girls... All our cup sizes have been looked into..."

 _A - Okano Hinata_

 _A - Okuda Manami_

 _C - Kataoka Megu_

 _Forever O - Kayano Kaede_

 _B - Kanzaki Yukiko_

 _B - Kurahashi Hinano_

 _D - Nakamura Rio_

 _A - Hazama Kirara_

 _D - Hara Sumire_

 _C - Hayami Rinka_

 _B - Fuwa Yuzuki_

 _C - Oichi Chika_

Kayano-san shrieked in rage at the entry, mostly because 'Forever O' is written. Okuda-san have to hold her in place. The girls cringed while the boys shifted uncomfortably. Okajima-kun is trying really hard not to show his excitement over the newfound facts of the girls' cup sizes. The only who remains unaffected is Oichi-san. Maehara-san flip over the pages. He let out a gasp and proceed to tell us that there is another list on the last page. It is a list of people in Kunugigaoka city with F cup and higher.

Koro-sensei splutters under the dirty looks everyone is giving him. "I-I know! Let's all have a barbecue right now!" He pulls out a cooler box out of nowhere. "I thought we'd have one after school and prepared these! Now, take a look at these skewers!" He pulls out three skewers... Piercing through three bras... The atmosphere soured even more. Koro-sensei start to hyperventilate. I can't believe. Did Koro-sensei really... To all those poor women... Would he really stood that low? Our Koro-sensei...?

Everyone hold their breath when Oichi-san take a step forward. Koro-sensei stops hyperventilating to look at her curiously. She gently take the skewers from Koro-sensei's tentacle, pulling off the bras. I looked at her curiously. What is she doing? Next she pull out more skewers from the cooler (again, there's bras on them.) Oichi-san took them all off and put them on the table. What is she doing exactly?

"Last night, someone stole my sister's underwear," She says. Koro-sensei grow still. "She told me that the culprit have a big, yellow head with big teeth." Big yellow head? That's Koro-sensei! "I tried to give you a benefit of a doubt, Sensei. I really did. But I can't do that anymore." Then her next words are filled with so much emotions.

 _"All of these bras belongs to my big sister."_

Oichi-san pull out an Anti Sensei knife. Something changed in the air. I could feel it. Pretty sure the others can feel it too. I recognise this. This sensation... This is... Koro-sensei froze in fear and shock.

This is _blood lust_

And not the good kind. This is the exact same bloodlust I had for Takaoka-sensei back then. The kind that you should not have. Her blank expression might've fooled us but there is no mistake. Oichi-san is really pissed off. The aura she's giving off right now is very dangerous. It's palpable. Yet none of us make a move, all eager to see how this will play out (and out of fear). It felt like someone flipped a switch on Oichi-san.

"O-Oichi-san-" Koro-sensei takes a step back out of fear. Oichi-san ignores him and steps forward. "I-I didn't do it! I swear! I-I-I don't know that your sister is an F cup or above! Sensei never even met your sister! Oichi-san! Stop!" He did a full body shudder when his back meets the wall. Fear and shock have gripped him so much that Koro-sensei actually forgot about his Mach 20 speed. Is that even possible? Then again, this is the first time Oichi-san point a weapon at him on her own accord. Not driven by the 10 million bounty or to give support in group work. She want to kill Koro-sensei for the sake of her older sister. In a way, her motive is the most honest compared to us.

" _Die_ ," Oichi-san said coldly before swinging her arm back to stab-

 _RING RING_

Oichi-san stop her movements. Koro-sensei let out a squeak (I have this sudden urge to check if he peed himself). She lowers her weapon and pull out her cell phone. "Nee-san, what's wrong?" Her voice turn from cold to gentle. We watch her talking. "No, no. You are not bothering me. I'm just in the middle of taking out trash." Koro-sensei's shoulders slumped at the derivative name. "After school? To the police station? Okay. I understand." Oichi-san paused to let her sister talk. "Mm. I love you too, Nee-san." I noticed the warmth in her voice as Oichi-san says 'I love you'. She calms down a little now. She proceed to disconnect the call. Oichi-san gathered the bras as if nothing happened. She turn her back at Koro-sensei (he sighs in relief). His relief is short-lived when Oichi-san deliberately step onto his porn magazines. Everyone parted to make way for her, reminiscent to how the Red Sea parted before Moses.

The tension lessened after Oichi-san left. Just a little bit. Then it multiplied again. Koro-sensei has once threatened to hurt other people such as our families. Now Oichi-san's sister became a victim of his (albeit in a way we didn't see coming). As far as I know, Oichi-san did nothing to warrant Koro-sensei's ire in the past. Did Koro-sensei really do it...?

...

That was the dullest day we ever had ever since Koro-sensei became our teacher. No one bothers to assassinate Koro-sensei while Koro-sensei himself teach with less passion than he used to. Everyone avoid eye contact with him. Except Oichi-san. She give him a glare every time he looks her way. You have to give her credit though. She can take a hold of herself and not attack Koro-sensei. When Fuwa-san asked her during break time, Oichi-san simply told her that she want to save all of her energy to take care of her sister. Karasuma-sensei wanted to talk to her just then. Since Oichi-san is going to see the police, they must be talking about certain details like Koro-sensei. The bras, which are evidence, will be in Karasuma-sensei's possession for safekeeping. After class is over, Koro-sensei dejectedly leave the classroom. Oichi-san urgently stuffed her textbooks and pencil case into her back, already promising to meet her older sister after school. Without glancing at anyone, she is the first student to leave the room.

Karma-kun broke to a chuckle. "He was on pins and needles all day. Don't you think he's running away because he can't handle being here?"

"But, did Koro-sensei really do it?" I speak up. "This crime isn't a joke."

"Compared to world explosion, isn't this cute?" Karma-kun grins. I guess he does have a point... When you compare it like that... "If I were a Mach 20 underwear thief, I wouldn't suddenly leave around these ragged piece of evidence." He bent down to pull out something out from his bag. "Look, Nagisa-kun. This ball that was in the PE storage." He hold up a basketball with a bra on it. "If he did something like this, he knows he would be dead to us as teachers. For the instructor freak monster, I think losing our trust... Is something he wants to avoid as much as being assassinated."

"Yeah... I think so too," I agreed with Karma-kun. Koro-sensei is not such a person.

"But if it's not Koro-sensei... Then who?" Kayano asked.

"...A fake," A new voice joins us. I turned to see Fuwa-san coming behind Kayano, arms folded. She grins. "A fake Koro-sensei! The convention of a hero's tale! It's the work of an impostor, the evil villain!" She exclaims with fire in her eyes. "The fact that he imitates his body colour and laugh means that the culprit is someone who acquired information on Koro-sensei!" That's true... "I'll have Ritsu help me look for clues." Ritsu appears on my phone, dressed up as a detective.

"...Sounds like a plan," Karma-kun got up to his feet. "Although, I have no idea why they'd do something like this." He grab Terasaka-kun's collar. He were just about to leave. "At any rate, if these rumours spread out and our bounty couldn't stay in town anymore, we'd have nothing to gain. Also for the sake of Oichi-san's sister. Why don't we beat the hell out of the real culprit on our own and have the octopus owe us one."

"I'm joining you guys," Muramatsu-kun suddenly come up to us. "This situation just don't sit well with me."

It's settled. We are going to solve this case. I look out to the window. Oichi-san is crossing the yard. I hope she and her sister will be all right...

* * *

Chika hold her sister's hands tight. Those two are now at Kunugigaoka's police station, along with three other women. They are the latest victims of the underwear theft spree in the last few days. Toshiko-nee wear flawless make up as usual, but the younger girl knows that it's to hide the bags under her eyes. Sadly it didn't hide the red eyes. The other three women have the same restless look on their faces. Chika would look up to the clock, counting how much time have passed. Toshiko-nee is the last one to be called. Finally, several police officers and investigators came. One of them lead the sisters to the opposite direction from the other victims. They must be questioning them separately. Together they enter the conference room (Chika thinks its the conference room). There's a table with four plastic chairs, a water cooler in the corner and coffee maker next to it.

"Oichi-san, please sit down," The police officer, Kimura-san (Chika suspects he is the father of Class E's Kimura-san) gestured to the chairs. "Would you like some tea? Coffee?"

"Just water, please," Toshiko-nee answered. Chika simply shakes her head no. Kimura-san fetch Toshiko-nee a cup of water. She accepted it graciously and take a sip.

"Now, Oichi-san..." Kimura-san sits down, "Can you tell us what happened last night? It's okay to take your time."

Toshiko-nee swallowed. She turn to Chika. Chika squeeze her hand in encouragement. Toshiko-nee's features relaxes slightly. "We just finished dinner... After we washed the dirty dishes, Chika-chan went to the bathroom... The time was 8 pm... 8.37 to be exact... I went to the balcony to check if-if our laundry are dry..." Toshiko-nee paused to take a few deep breaths. "When I look outside, I noticed something dangling wildly... I thought the wind must be blowing strongly tonight... Or I did not properly put the clip on... Anyway, I opened the door and...," Her body start to shiver. "There's a head- yellow- peeking out from the balcony- He-he-he- The freak is grabbing onto my bra! That's when I scream." Toshiko-nee's eyes start to water. Chika moves closer to wrap her arms around her. Once she is calm enough, her sister continues, "I continued to scream. The-The guy just keep taking my bras... It was dark. I couldn't quite see his face... But he was large. And yellow... Very yellow..."

Chika make a mental note to avoid cooking anything yellow for the next few weeks.

"All of my bras are taken away by him... He did it so fast... Chika-chan came out from the bathroom... Our neighbours knocked on our doors... They must have heard me scream... Someone called the police... The building supervisor came...," Toshiko-nee take another deep breath. "That's it."

Kimura-san nodded, having writing everything down. "Have you seen anyone suspicious lately? Any strange activity?"

Toshiko-nee shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Actually... I've been receiving disturbing fan letters."

"Eh?" Chika looked at her sister with alarmed voice.

Her sister give her an ashamed look, "Chika-chan... I'm sorry... I meant to tell you but-" She sighs tiredly. "I work as a model. Once in a while, I would get fan letters with enthusiastic content. I'm used to it now... But lately... This one particular guy stands out. His initial is H. There is no return address listed on his letters. At first it's once a week... Then twice a week... Next thing we knew, H sent his letters every day."

Chika narrow her eyes at the new information. It's possible that letters from H were already there when she look for Koro-sensei's (all the way back to summer vacation).

Kimura-san nodded. "Do you still have these letters?"

"Yes, the agency decided to keep everything after his letters became alarmingly frequent... In case something- something like this happened...," Toshiko-nee let out a hollow laugh, "And here we are."

Kimura-san give her an encouraging smile, "It is not your fault, Oichi-san. We can't ever predict what crazed fans would do. Now, the police will take a look at those letters. We will go to your agency and pick them up. Are there any other strange activities going on around you?"

This is her cue. If she's going to tell them, this is it.

" _Ano_ ," Chika interrupted before either adults can say more, "I have to tell you something." Toshiko-nee and Kimura-san looked at her in confusion. "There's a mysterious caller who have been calling to our apartment for the last few weeks. He never said anything. I noted down the dates and time of his every call in my diary."

Now the two adults look at her with wide eyes.

"Chika-chan! That's really serious! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't want to worry you," Chika told her truthfully. "I was thinking to solve it myself," With the help of Karasuma-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei.

Toshiko-nee look at her in a weird way. Chika just can't figure out what. No doubt that she's disappointed in her... The younger Oichi feel a stab on her heart. Toshiko-nee being disappointed in her... She don't want that. She must apologise. "I'm sorry...," Chika lowers her head, unable to bring herself to look at her sister in the eye. This is worse than letting down Father or Mother.

"Then Oichi-san- I mean, Oichi-chan?" Kimura-san interject before Toshiko-nee can say anything more. Perhaps he senses an upcoming conflict and decided to interfere before it hinder the interview. "Will you let us take a look at your diary- No?" He back away a little at Chika's intense gaze. Uh uh. No way. She won't let anyone read her diary. "Or you can write it down and give it to me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Officer," Chika give the man a nod. Kimura-san asks some more questions, just to make sure everything is covered. Then he process to tell them the progress of their investigation. The culprit have yet to get caught (Figures. It's Koro-sensei). Traces of slime found in crime scene are still being processed (the Department of Defense would surely do something about that). No fingerprints have been found (Koro-sensei don't have finger prints). The police will look into the caller issue, in case other victims receive similar calls (Chika make a mental note to ask Ritsu to monitor calls to their apartment).

When it's time for the sisters to go home, Kimura-san walk them out to the entrance. The journey back home is spent in silence. Chika is too distraught to even look up to Toshiko-nee. What if she's mad at her? What if she's disappointed in her? That... Would be much worse than their parents. Chika don't want that. Yet she is too scared to talk. Toshiko-nee didn't talk either, so she can't gauge her reaction. The silence is suffocating.

Once they reach their apartment, Toshiko-nee pulled Chika to the couch. The two sisters sat down. Hands holding her shoulders tight, Toshiko-nee looked at her seriously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chika can feel the cold sweat running down the back of her neck. She can't get away now. "I... Don't want to trouble you. Nee-san is already so busy- I thought I could handle it by myself..."

"This is serious, Chika-chan! It's not about you being a big girl. I deserve to know!" Toshiko-nee snapped. Chika winced. "I'm sorry..." She loosened her hold. "I'm such a hypocrite... Yelling at you when I did the same thing... I'm sorry..." Toshiko-nee look away in shame.

"I'm sorry too, Nee-san..."

Toshiko-nee pull her to a tight hug. "We need to trust each other more," Toshiko-nee rests her head on top of hers.

At that moment, Chika is filled with the vehement need to spill everything. Koro-sensei, the stalker, Board Chairman. Everything. But all she can do is to keep silent and hug back.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been one hectic day today. Chika is too tired to even recap everything. Toshiko-nee is sleeping with Chika tonight so there won't be much time to write anyways._

 _Chika will tell you everything when things calmed down._

 _Good night._

* * *

Chika found herself sandwiched between Toshiko-nee and her bears. They all sleep on the floor (the beds are too narrow for a pair of sisters and a pair of bear). It's kinda fun though. Anyways, Chika can feel her lower part of the body feeling funny. Time to go to the bathroom. She carefully detangle herself from her sister's bear hug. Once she finished her business, the younger Oichi crawl back into the blanket. She about to lay her head down when her phone buzzes. Toshiko-nee steers in her sleep.

She quickly grab her phone and move out of the room. Ritsu is on the screen, looking apologetic. She shows her an email from Muramatsu. The subject is 'EMERGENCY! PLEASE READ'

Chika clicked it open.

"This is..."

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 83 - 84**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	31. Chapter 30

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

Chika went to school that morning with her mind heavy with thoughts. The e-mail she received last night is mind-blowing. Muramatsu have told her about the investigation he and others did last night. Apparently they snuck into a facility for big breasted idols... Which turns out to be fake. It is all a plot by Shiro to kill Koro-sensei. The underwear thief, the planting of fake evidence, rumours about busty idols... Everything. Chika's brain is still processing all these information. Regardless, one thing is crystal clear for her.

Shiro and Horibe-san hurt Toshiko-nee.

Maybe not physically but it doesn't change the fact that they scared her sister. Those two will answer to her. Preferably with blood. Chika will exact sisterly vengeance against those who slighted Toshiko-nee. She should ask Okuda-san for poison similar to the stomach bug Smog concocted... Or seek the aid from Akabane-san. Have them work together perhaps. Kill two birds with one stone. Yes, that would be perfect. Chika will make those two villains pay while making her OTP canon. Fufufufufu.

Muramatsu have already waited for her at the bus stop. "Oichi, are you okay? Toshiko-san?" Chika noticed that there are bags under his eyes. Considering he went out very late last night, him being tired is expected. The bags reminded Chika of his efforts to catch the thief. For Toshiko-nee's sake. Her affection towards Muramatsu surged at that moment.

"We are physically fine," Chika told him. "Toshiko-nee is still shaken up. We slept together last night. Along with the bears," She added the last part just because.

Her classmate gravely nodded. "So... What's your take about Shiro and Itona?"

 _"I will destroy them,"_ Chika said in conviction.

No more questions coming from Muramatsu.

* * *

The classroom is buzz with excitement (not the good kind) as everyone talked about Horibe-san and Shiro. Shiota-san and the others must have filled them in. Also they are apologising to Koro-sensei for immediately accusing him. Koro-sensei is crossing his tentacles, turn his back on others and pouting. In this case, it is understandable why he acts so petty. The room fell to silence when Chika and Muramatsu entered. Koro-sensei turns around to face them.

Chika walk up to Koro-sensei. She looked at him square in the eye (Koro-sensei visibly sweats at the intensity of her gaze). To everyone's surprise, she bows deeply. "Koro-sensei, I apologise for yesterday. I jumped to conclusions without considering to hear you out."

Koro-sensei let out a relieved sigh. "It's all right, Oichi-san. You are angry on behalf of your older sister, who is also a victim to Shiro's plot. Not to mention the items planted in my desk to implicate Sensei belongs to her. Sensei have to admit, it was damning. I was really happy that you are willing to give me the benefit of a doubt until the last second." He smiles gently at her. The whole class seems to relax after witnessing this reconciliation. Then Koro-sensei frowns. "I'm actually more worried about Itona-kun, who's disappeared. These cells are too dangerous to be planted into and used by human." He points to his own tentacles. "Now that he's been abandoned by Shiro-san... Who knows what reckless action he'll take."

Her classmates exchanged worried looks with each other. Muramatsu filled her in earlier that a search for Horibe-san have been attempted last night. Koro-sensei, the Department of Defence and those involved with last night incident looked everywhere. However, no one is able to find him.

"We're classmates in name, but we don't know a thing about him, do we?" Sugino-san wondered out loud. Everyone digested what he said, each looking thoughtful.

Chika looked out to the window. Horibe-san hurt Toshiko-nee in his assassination attempt. He hurt all of them when they bombed the river. Chika dislikes him immensely for that (same goes to Shiro). Yet a part of her feel worry for him. Is having these sorts of feelings for your enemy is okay? Koro-sensei counts as enemy right?

What is she supposed to do with these feelings?

* * *

Later on that day, Ritsu interrupted their lunch to broadcast the latest breaking news. Within the span of a day, multiple cell phones stores spread around Kunugigaoka have been destroyed. The damage is so extreme, the police suspects more than one culprit is involved. No one in Class E doubted that this is Horibe-san's handiwork. Koro-sensei confirms it, having tentacles himself.

"...Why only cell phone stores?" Fuwa-san touches her chin thoughtfully. No one can come up with plausible answer.

"As his homeroom teacher, I will take responsibility and stop him. I must find and protect him," Koro-sensei declares.

Many students looked uneasy. "Do you really have an obligation to help him, Koro-sensei?" Okajima asked.

"Until just the other day, he was like your cutthroat rival or something," Kimura-san pointed to Ritsu's screen with his thumb.

"You're only his homeroom teacher in name," Nakamura-san pointed out.

"Even so, I am his homeroom teacher," Koro-sensei opens the window and look out. "No matter what, I will not let go of my students. When Sensei become a teacher, he swore this."

...Chika feels like she heard those words before but where...?

Despite their discomfort over this whole mess, everyone agrees by default that Horibe-san is not allowed to run amok. Class E will join the search after school. Chika still need to drop by at the police station later though. Her classmates nod in understanding. Karasuma-sensei pulled her aside to make sure they got their stories straight. A tiny part of Chika is annoyed but she knows that Karasuma-sensei just want to make sure there is no leak. She caught sight of Tsuruta-san. He has a large bump on his head. Fuwa-san told her that Karasuma-sensei punished him this morning for rashly cooperating with Shiro. The sight feels her with vindictive glee.

Chika write down the timeline of the mystery calls on paper. Dropping by to the police station is easy. Giving the paper to Officer Kimura is easy. Since she is at the police station at the moment, Chika use the opportunity to ask. "How is it going with the cell phones stores case?"

Officer Kimura grimaced. "Not well. We have to little leads to go on. The security cameras are also destroyed... The culprit didn't leave any fingerprints behind. Or anything that might indicate the weapon they use. The cell phones stores destroyed so far are the big ones. The next one is most likely _Bu_ _Mobile._ It's the last major cell phone store still standing in Kunugigaoka."

They parted ways. Officer Kimura insisted on escorting Chika out of the entrance. After walking quite the distance from the police station, Chika pulls out her phone. "Ritsu, did you get all that?"

Ritsu salutes her. _"I did. Do you want me to relay the information to others?"_

"Please do. Thank you Ritsu."

The AI salutes her once again. Chika pocketed her cell phone. Wether she like it or not, Class E is going to track down Horibe-san. Then Koro-sensei will give him the care he need. Whatever happens afterward, it is up to Horibe-san.

* * *

Two police officers are stationed at each cell phone store in the city. This case must have confused the heck out of the law enforcement. Still no news from the Department of Defence. Class E waits in the vicinity. The _Bu Mobile_ hold the most chances of being attacked next. Koro-sensei will take responsibility and knock out everyone in the store to prevent any witnesses. Since Horibe-san attacked the previous stores in plain daylight, he could strike anytime. Chika sent a text message to Toshiko-nee to tell her that she will come home late. She really don't want to leave Toshiko-nee for long. She really do. But Chika have to be there when they apprehended Horibe-san.

The sun goes down. The sky have turned red. Still no sign of Horibe-san. Chika is seriously tempted to go home (Toshiko-nee must be worried sick) when _it_ happened.

Horibe-san propelled into the store with such high speed, it send everything flying on impact.

Literally.

The police officers are knocked out in one go. Glass shards everywhere. Tables turned and cell phone parts on the floor. It is a mess. Horibe-san stood in the middle of the room, clutching his head. The then white tentacles is now black coloured. It convulse violently. The tentacles grabbed the phones and start crushing them. He mumbled something under his breath. Koro-sensei stepped inside first. (Good thing Ritsu already hacked into the security feed. Normal people won't ever found out what happened today).

"Finally, I get to see a human like-face, Itona-kun," Their teacher said. Chika observe the boy before them. He is clutching his head. He must be in great pain. There are so many emotions in his eyes. Rage (no surprise there), confusion, exhaustion and... something else.

"...Brother..."

"Please call me Koro-sensei. I am your homeroom teacher," Koro-sensei correct him.

Terasaka stepped up next. He poses casually (too casually. He is picking on his ear). "Don't go rampaging just because you're sulking, Itona. You've put us through all sorts of stuff, but we'll consider it under the bridge, so be quiet and come with us."

 _No, not yet. Toshiko-nee is not 'us'. He still have to answer to me._

"Shut up... Let's fight...," Horibe-san really don't know when to quit. His tentacles start to flail again. "This time... I'll win..." Just saying those words seems to take a lot of effort from him.

"Of course, I don't mind fighting but we're both bodies of national secret. Why don't we do this in a vacant area somewhere?" A vacant area. Where there are less prying eyes. Good. Koro-sensei is pretty good at ad libbing huh? Then he whip up a barbecue skewer from out of nowhere. "When that's done, we'll have a barbecue in that vacant area, while we all study a way to kill Sensei."

Right at that moment, Horibe-san's stomach growls. So cliche.

"That octopus is persistent, you know." Akabane-san said knowingly, as if he's speaking from experience. "Once he becomes your homeroom teacher, he'd go to the ends of hell to teach you."

"Of course," Koro-sensei acknowledges it. "Because, when a student stands before you... It's a teacher's instinct to wish to teach them."

 _CLANK_

 ** _BOOM_**

Chika doubles over, covering her mouth. Dust gets into her eyes, causing them to water. It's painful to breath. What is it? Her visions are blurry but she still can make out shapes. Once the dust (smoke?) is cleared, she can see everyone else covering their mouths and shutting their eyes tight. In front of them, Koro-sensei is melting. Anti Sensei powder?! Before Chika can recover, shots of gunfire follows. Chika instinctively ducked. Something flew past them. Something large. And it slammed onto Horibe-san- No no. It's a net. A net made from Anti Sensei material. Horibe-san coughed and gagged, still reeling from the initial attack. He have no power to get free by himself. Struggling will only make it even more difficult.

The sound of a tire screeching, followed by engines roaring. Horibe-san is dragged on the floor, to the exit. Chika, who are on her knees at the moment, reached out to grab the net. Horibe-san looked at her direction. It was just a fraction of second. Their eyes met. Chika saw clearly what transpires in those eyes.

Fear.

Chika lose her balance and fell forward. Her fingertips barely grazes the net. When she looks up, Chika saw a white robe.

 _Shiro_

That bastard. Another adult who uses children as their tool. Chika have her misgivings toward Horibe-san but to be dragged around by a car is just-

Cruel

The dust have lessened considerably. Everyone slowly get to their feet. Koro-sensei is done recovering from his melt earlier. Chika barely registers what he says as he storms out to give chase. All eyes trained upon the exit. Chika can feel it with her skin, her blood. It's happening again. The moment when everyone have the same goal in mind. Everyone uniting. The rush. The connection. It's not killing intent this time but something just as violent.

Anger

 _They are going to make Shiro pay._

* * *

Considering Shiro have ties to the government, it is not surprising if they play a hand in his schemes. In this case, they controlled the traffic system to prevent any vehicles hindering their way. God knows the uproar that will follow if someone saw a child being dragged by a car. They have Ritsu on their side. The rest is history. Ritsu hacked into their GPS system. It shows them the direction to a park. It was empty. How convenient. Yoshida's home is close by so they make a quick stop. The only things they can use without rousing suspicion are sheets to cover motorcycles and some ropes (Yoshida's family owned an auto shop). The objection is to somehow immobilise them. Any other things in the autoshop are either tools or something hard. They are not going to crack someone's skull. No matter how much Akabane-san wants it.

When they arrived at the park, it was chaos to say the least. A controlled chaos. Koro-sensei, trying to reach to Horibe-san while dodging bullets. Men clad in white perched on trees. Each of them unleashing a barrage of bullets at their teacher. The park is brightened not by lamp posts but Anti Sensei freeze ray. Shiro's eyes trained upon the scene before him.

They never saw them coming.

The most agile of Class E climbed on the trees, knocking the shooters. Okano-san went as far to throw one down- With her hips. It was weird yet amazing in a way. When the shooters loses their balance and fell, the others are waiting for them below. The sheets are spread to hold their weights. Before these men can recover, the students wrapped them with it. Like the _sumaki._ As Sugaya-san and Mimura-san hold a man down, Chika fastened the ropes around their captive, thus making sure he won't be able to wriggle free. In no time at all, they succeed neutralising these men. Save for the ones still on the truck.

Hayami-san stood in front of Horibe-san. "Don't get the wrong idea," She starts. Her hand on her hip, "We were just pissed off at that Shiro guy. And if Koro-sensei didn't leave, we would've left you alone." Okajima snickers and whispers to Takebayashi-kun. Something about tsundere. Chika glanced to Chiba-san who stood not far to Hayami-san. His lips quirked to a smile. An amused smile. His long bangs hide his eyes but judging from the direction of his head, Chiba-san is looking at Hayami-san. Interesting.

That moment of distraction is enough for Koro-sensei to dismantle the freeze ray. The men dropped their weapons, knowing that they have lost the upper hand. Isogai-san and Maehara-san checks on Horibe-san. Kayano-san comes rushing, holding a blanket for Horibe-san.

"Leave, Shiro-san," Koro-sensei points to the man in white. "You always work out these meticulous plans but... If you involve these students, these plans will come to nothing. It would be better for you to quickly realise the obvious."

Shiro touches his chin in a thoughtful manner. He seems to be taking Koro-sensei's words seriously. "A class where houseflies swarm around a monster huh? How annoying." The drivers starts the truck engine. They are going to run away. Again. "But surely, I will admit that there is a need for me to redo the fundamentals of my plans." Shiro board the truck. "I'll let you have that kid. Either way, he only has 2-3 days left. Play nice with the others."

And they left.

* * *

It was a miracle that Horibe-san's injuries weren't severe. Just some bruises. Chika wonder if the tentacles is responsible for that. They removed the net from him. Horibe-san looks so peaceful. She was accustomed of seeing him emotionless or angry. Human faces indeed. Everyone just stood there, not knowing what to do. The tentacles aren't moving at least.

"Tentacles," Koro-sensei suddenly said, snapping out everyone from their musings. "are things you move from the strength of your will. As long as Itona-kun has his abnormal tenacity for power and victory... The tentacle cells will cling strongly to him and not leave." So... He must let go of his... Fixation..? It sounds easy but the reality is... "In the mean time, the body will continue to receive a huge burden and become weaker. In the end, he will evaporate along with with the tentacles and die."

 _Die..?_

"It's something he acquired unnaturally through a transplant, right?" Kataoka-san asked. Koro-sensei confirms it with a small 'yes'. "Is there a way to detach it?"

"Not unless we can get rid of his tenacity for power. In order to do that, we need to understand why he becomes like this."

Someone's phone beeped. "About that," Fuwa-san grab everyone's attention, "It was bothering me. Why Itona keep attacking cell phone shops. So, I asked Ritsu for help. Phone models, family registry, I had her investigate anything connected to him." Her tone grows somber as she swipe the screen. "We learned that Horibe Itona was the child of this company's president."

Everyone's phones beeped. Fuwa-san and Ritsu have send information to each of them. Chika unlocked her phone. She start to read. Horibe Electronics Factory make supplies of smartphone parts. These parts were shipped globally until two years ago. The company went bankrupt. The president and wife left and disappeared. They did not bring their son with them.

Something inside her clenches painfully as she read on. This is... That's just-

"Lame."

Everyone's heads turn to Terasaka. He looks annoyed. "That means he just strayed down the wrong path. Everyone has their burdens. Some might be heavier or lighter than others but those burdens and hardships... Somehow, they end up not being a big deal." He touches Muramatsu's and Yoshida's shoulders, grabbing their attention. Terasaka walk up to Horibe-san and hoist up his scruff. "Let us take care of this guy at our place. And if he dies, I guess that's as far as he goes."

It's a huge gamble. The dependable Isogai-san or motherly Hara-san may have better chances of taking care of Horibe-san... Yet something in these people's eyes tell Chika that it has to be them... It's illogical but... This is right. Something tells her that this is the correct move. No... Maybe there is no 'correct' or 'false' in this kind of thing... What really matters is... Connection. They have the most connection to Horibe-san. Relate? They can relate? Is it something of that nature? Chika is so confused.

"Sensei will allow it," Koro-sensei finally says after a moment of silence. "But first, we must put on this Anti me net on Itona-kun for precaution. Sensei don't want his tentacles to go berserk again. It will only make them even more difficult to remove." It's Hara-san's turn to step up. With so little time and tools at hand, she managed to make a bandanna made from the towel and Anti Sensei net. Terasaka hold him to a sitting position so Hara-san can easily tie it around his head. "Everyone else, please maintain your distance. Sensei too will watch from afar. The sight of me might trigger his tentacles."

Ten minutes later, Horibe-san regained his consciousness. Terasaka gently (Chika never thought she will use the word 'gentle' to describe him) explained to him the situation. Surprisingly, he didn't put up a fuss. Maybe that's because Horibe-san, the _real_ Horibe-san, is finally able to think. Not the tentacles. They quietly bring him to the neighbourhood. The group engages in a slight banter when Terasaka admitted of not knowing what to do next. Hazama-san suggest they go to Muramatsu's ramen shop so Horibe-san can eat. His stomach did growl earlier.

They reached Matsuraiken without any trouble. Everyone stayed outside. Can normal people consume Matsuraiken's ramen? Chika's body have been trained by Toshiko-nee's cooking. Others aren't so 'lucky'. It doesn't take long for the group to step out from the shop. Muramatsu looks especially dejected. She really wanted to know what happened in there. Maybe Horibe-san made a scathing comment about their ramen. Poor Muramatsu.

Yoshida Motors is next. Yoshida take Horibe-san to a ride with one of their motorcycles. They just go around the property, nothing major. Hara-san can only smile as they watch the boys have their fun. She and Yoshida are childhood friends. That's nice. Everyone jumped when Horibe-san is sent flying from the motorcycles. Yoshida attempts to pull of a cool motorcycle trick but... Whatever the trick was, it was not to be done when there are two people. Terasaka and the others hastily pull Horibe-san from the bushes. Muramatsu arrived a little later to splash some water over him. In case the shock cause the tentacles to activate again.

Hazama-san suddenly shoves a stack of books to Horibe-san's arms. Judging from the cover, those are _The Count of Monte Christo_ series. Is Hazama-san really going to make him read all of those in 3 days? Terasaka yelled at her. She answers back cooly. They argued some more. Well... No one said it's going to be easy. Maybe if they put him to sleep (not like _that_!), Horibe-san will feel better?

Suddenly, Fuwa-san let out a gasp. Chika's eyes widened when black tentacles rip the bandages. They are going berserk again! Horibe-san is shaking from pain. Koro-sensei hold onto the railings, ready to jump in. Muramatsu, Hazama-san and Yoshida are ready to run, but Terasaka didn't move. What is he doing! Chika winces as the black tentacle slam onto his stomach. Isogai-san seems ready to jump in himself but Akabane-san stopped him. They focused their gaze on Terasaka again. He is holding down the tentacle now. Everyone grows quiet.

"Don't stray from your path just because you lost once or twice. All you have to do is win someday," Terasaka said to Horibe-san, hitting him on the head while he's at it. "Same goes to killing the octopus. It's fine if you can't kill him now. It's fine if you fail 100 times. Until March, if we kill him only once... Just with that, it's our win." Horibe-san visibly relaxes. Terasaka continues. "And with the bounty, you can just buy back your dad's factory, and everything will be settled. Then, your dad will come back too."

Horibe-san frowns. "...I can't stand it. Until I can come up with my next vision of victory... How do I spend my time?"

"Haa? Just spend it doing stupid things, like you did today. That's what Class E is here for!"

Akabane-san chuckles at his words. "That idiot. That's the only appropriate thing he can say calmly." He smiles in mirth. "But you know, a word from an idiot can ease the tension in a time like this."

The black tentacles now hung limply. Horibe-san has calmed down. Koro-sensei can now safely approach him. His tentacles each holds a pincer. He just plucked out the tentacles from Horibe-san's head. The octopus made them look so easy. Everyone is smiling, knowing that they don't have to worry. Horibe-san's life is saved.

Everyone is smiling but her...

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Horibe-san have officially joined Class E now. He is physically fine though he still feels 'like crap' (his words) from losing the tentacles. But it doesn't mean he becomes weak. He is also friendlier now. Maehara-san teased him not to break through any walls. Horibe-san earlier approached Muramatsu, asking for free ramen (since he doesn't have any money). Muramatsu is_ _understandably peeved but buckled down. He is just kind like that. His father would understand. Horibe-san's circumstances is similar to Toshiko-nee's. Hara-san act like a mother towards him, worrying over him. She (all of us really) is concerned because Horibe-san is homeless. Koro-sensei managed to find him a place to stay but it turns out to be somewhere under the bridge... Even Ritsu is worried when she heard that._

 _True to his words, Koro-sensei held a BBQ party after school. Horibe-san ate so much (he smooched off Koro-sensei's sweets during break earlier but it's not enough). Ritsu created a fake BBQ skewer (with fake plastic meat and all) and we switched Koro-sensei's with that one. Too bad Koro-sensei immediately spit it out after the first bite. The others teased him for wasting food but Ritsu's fake are not food. Damn loophole._

 _The BBQ party was fun. It really was. Yet Chika just can't bring herself to enjoy it._

 _Chika is being horrible, Diary. A part of Chika is genuinely happy that Horibe-san is tentacle free but... Chika just can't forget Toshiko-nee. Horibe-san hurt Toshiko-nee. Chika can't let that go. It's horrible for Toshiko-nee if Chika simply forget about it. Horibe-san being cured doesn't mean Toshiko-nee will be automatically fine. Yesterday she was so scared that Chika returned home late. Chika can only stand there, hugging her back as Toshiko-nee hold back her tears. She was so worried. Seeing Toshiko-nee like that... Knowing what exactly hurt her like this... And who made her like this..._

 _Chika felt genuine hatred for Horibe-san._

 _But he is Chika's classmate now. He is Chika's comrade now. Circumstances forced him to hurt Toshiko-nee and all those poor women. It makes Chika feel horrible. One one hand Chika understands but on the other hand, Chika can't let go. Should Chika let go? Or hold onto that anger and hatred? It's not fair for Horibe-san but what about Toshiko-nee? Is this one of those situations where you have to pick a side?_

 _The sight of Toshiko-nee's tears gave Chika resolve. So today Chika sought out Horibe-san._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After the BBQ party, Koro-sensei held Horibe-san back. Since their new addition have been so behind with their current studies, he have prepared a special after class study for Horibe-san. Horibe-san tried to escape but Koro-sensei easily catch him. Everyone else quickly went home. Everyone but Chika. She hung back in the woods, practising traps. Thanks to the Department of Defence, Class E don't have to worry about spending money to acquire tools. With Ritsu and Google as her aid, Chika work on the ropes. Toshiko-nee will be very worried but Chika must do it today. Else she won't find other opportunity to be alone with Horibe-san. That and she don't know if she will have the guts to do it later._

 _It is quite late when Horibe-san finally step out from the school building. Chika waited until he is halfway down the mountain. She stepped out from the shadows, joining him on the beaten path._

 _"Horibe-san"_

 _"Oichi," If he is surprised to see her here, Horibe-san didn't show it._

 _"I'm sorry for jumping out on you like this," Chika said in neutral tone, "But I'm just going to say it." There's no going back now. "I hate you."_

 _Horibe-san is silent. His bright yellow eyes bore onto her. The colour of his eyes is a shade lighter than Akabane-san. No changes in his expressions. At least Chika won't be the only one looking emotionless in class now._

 _"No... I don't hate you. I used to hate you. No, a part of me does genuinely hate you. Shiro made you do it. I understand that. Others may have consider it under the bridge but I can't. You hurt my sister," Horibe-san blinks once. Before he can say anything, Chika continues. "During your underwear theft spree, my sister is one of your victims. Incidentally, Shiro planted her underwear in Koro-sensei's drawers to set him up. Sure, the case is closed now but the damage is done. You made my sister cry. I can't just forget that while you are getting chummy with our classmates. A part of me is genuinely happy that you are safe now... But if I just pretend nothing happened, it will be a lie. I will be lying to myself. To Toshiko-nee. To you. This is a twisted feelings I have. I just... Don't know how to act around you. How to feel about you. The least I could do is to be truthful. You deserve that. We're classmates now. I don't want my enmity towards you to get in the way of assassination. Goodbye."_

 _With that, Chika turn on her heels and left._

* * *

 _Diary, don't think any less of Chika. Please. Chika have to do it. For the everyone's sake. Lying is horrible. Chika have to lie to Toshiko-nee everyday. Chika have to at least be truthful to her classmates. It may sounds like Chika just want to be reassured... Using Horibe-san like that to make Chika feel better... But it is better if Chika admit her duplicity right? Being honest is good, right?_

 _Right?_

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 85 - 87**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	32. Chapter 31

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

Nagisa POV

The day passed without any major incidents. Things went back normal after the whole fiasco with Shiro and Itona-kun. Our new classmate is adjusting quite well. I admit, I was worried when Itona-kun sit next to Oichi-san (considering her sister got involved) but thankfully nothing happened. Those two are not the talkative type. It will be surprising if something did happened between them. After class is ended, Koro-sensei took of to China. He just got paid so he will treat himself with some Shanghai crab. Others bemoaned that Koro-sensei never treat them with the food he encounters in other countries. Maehara-kun is more concerned over the fact he haven't pick up any girls in ages. Ever since the second term started, Koro-sensei have been cranking up our studies. He really want us to raise our grades.

As the girls trickle out from the classroom, all of the guys turn to Itona-kun. He's been tinkering something. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a toy tank. "What are you making, Itona-kun?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's a radio controlled combat vehicle," Itona-kun answered without looking up from his work. "I'm stressed out from being bombarded with studies all day by that octopus. I'm so pissed. I'll kill him with this." He looked at the canon with such intensity. "Terasaka said this to me with a stupid look on his face. (" _Aaah?!" Terasaka-kun glared at Itona-kun)_ That 'it's okay to fail 100 times'. So I'll kill him, expecting the worst," He continues to tinker.

We all look at the machine parts, cables and BB bullets. This look super high tech. By now, the boys have surround Itona-kun's table. The controller have a small screen. Takebayashi-san leaned down to inspect the tank. It shows on the controller's screen. The camera must be from cell phone parts. Itona-kun continue with his work, unbothered with gawkers.

"That's amazing, Itona. Did you think of this and remodel it yourself?" Isogai-kun asked.

"I learned the basics of electronics from my dad's factory. Anyone could do it. Except Terasaka," He answered. Terasaka-kun let out another indignant cry. Itona-kun changed so much from when he had those tentacles. Tongue's as sharp as ever though. After he put everything together, Itona-kun place the combat vehicle on the floor. He pick up the controller. Everyone watch in awe as it start to move. You can barely hear the gears. It easily zig zag between our legs. Itona-kun veered the tank to the back of the classroom. Three empty cans have been positioned on the further end as targets. He pressed a button three times. The tank shot 3 BB bullets. All hit its mark. Everyone 'ooooh' and 'aaaaah.'

"Amazing. It's practically silent when it moves and when it shoots!" Sugaya-kun said in awe.

"I used a lot of electronic controls to minimise gear noise," Itona-kun explained. Muramatsu-kun let out a low whistle. "I'll tell you guys one more thing. The ideal spot we should aim for, our target's weak spot. I heart it from Shiro." Koro-sensei's weak spot?! "He has a heart. Right under his tie. If we hit that, we can take him down in a single strike."

 _Koro-sensei's Weak Point #26: Heart_

This is the most useful information we got after a long time. Water used to be his most vital weakness until now. Now that we know where to aim, our chance of success to kill him rise murmurs in excitement over this newfound information.

"Okay, let's give it a test run to prep for assassination," Isogai-kun suggests. Everyone agrees. Itona-kun pressed the controller stick. Combat vehicle roll out from the classroom. It drives down the hallway. Itona-kun pressed stop when he hear the girls. The camera feed shows their legs and skirts. The girls are heading to the quad. In an instant, everyone leaned in even closer to take a better look. Once the girls are gone, everyone looked up. They have an urgent expression on their faces.

"See anything?" Okajima-kun asks. He is sweating heavily.

"No," Maehara-kun gritted his teeth. "The camera didn't get that far. The field of view is too narrow!"

"Can't we put it a bigger camera?" Muramatsu-kun asked desperately.

Itona-kun didn't take his eyes off the screen. "It'll increase the weight, decrease its mobility, and make target acquisition more difficult." The guys groaned in disappointment.

"In that case, why don't we use fisheye lens on the camera?" Takebayashi-kun suggests. He pushed back his glasses. "If we remap the distorted image through the CPU, we can ensure a wide field of vision, even with small lens."

"Got it. I'll find a small fisheye lens with a big viewing angle," Okajima-kun declares.

"Ritsu?" Ritsu turned on automatically at Takebayashi-kun's call. "Can you build a distortion correction program?"

 _"Sure! I don't know what you need it for, but I'll take care of it!"_ She salutes us, unaware of the sleazy purpose the guys had in mind.

"We also need a recording function..."

"Yeah, it's a must effective analysis for our upgrades..."

Isogai-kun and I could only watch as they lose themselves in their discussion. And they were so critical with the underwear theft...

Okajima-kun suddenly let out a gasp. "It's Oichi!" Once more, everyone crowds around Itona-kun's table. He once again pressed the joystick so RC can get closer to the target. Muramatsu-kun tried to reach out to the controller but Terasaka-kun unknowingly blocked him in his eagerness to get a better look. Then the guys let out a groan. "Damn. She went inside the restroom."

"It's fine. I already saw Oichi's panties." Itona-kun said.

"Eeeeh?!" We all bellowed. Muramatsu-kun looked particularly disturbed. In an instant he was bombarded.

"I saw them days ago. When I swiped her sister's underwear." Oh... Right. Oichi residence were targeted. I wonder if Oichi-san really did let it go. They guys are hanging to his every words. "It's all pretty standard. Although..." He paused. "She does own a thong. A black thong."

A hushed silence. Everyone is processing what Itona-kun just told us. Oichi-san... A thong? Images starts to unbidden in my head. Oichi-san. In her underwear. A thong. Blushing. I quickly wave away the image but the damage is done. Almost everyone is blushing as they picture it in their head. Muramatsu-kun looked at us as if we are disturbed.

"O-Oichi... I never knew...," Okajima-kun covers his mouth in shock. The revelation have left him staggering. "That she have such a naughty side! I must learn more-" Muramatsu-kun cut him off by decking him. "What the hell, Muramatsu?!"

Muramatsu looked down on Okajima-kun "Considering recent events, do you really want to risk it?"

Okajima-kun blink once, and then he hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah," Itona-kun suddenly said. "I don't want to risk it. She already made it clear yesterday that she hates me."

"Huh?" Muramatsu snapped to attention. "Wait. What? What do you mean?"

"She waited for me yesterday. Oichi told me that it doesn't sit right with her when I'm being chummy with everyone while her sister is hurting. She admitted that she feels conflicted towards me. She also said that I deserved to know that." Itona-kun paused. "Oichi looks so sad when she told me." I can hear regret in his voice.

"Wait wait wait. Oichi? Sad?" Maehara-kun narrowed his eyes. "You sure you're not hallucinating? I never heard of hate confession before."

"I'm pretty sure I don't hallucinate when someone told me they hated my guts," Itona-kun answered. "In any case, I'm not going to do anything unsavoury towards Oichi. So she's off limits." He said in a tone of finality. No one bothers to argue back (Muramatsu is staring sharply at everyone. I wonder since when he become so protective towards Oichi-san). Itona-kun move the RC away from the rest room. We switched our target from Oichi-san to the girls outside. I look out the window. They are playing kill badminton. The RC moves out the door, only to stumble down the steps. A moment of shocked silence, before Kimura-kun run out the door to recover it.

Takebayashi-kun touches his chin thoughtfully. "Shouldn't its suspension be able to handle uneven surfaces?"

"I'll come up with something," Yoshida-kun pointed his thumb at himself. "I know a little about drive systems and metalworking."

"The light khaki colour for the frame stands out too much, doesn't it?" Maehara-kun observes."

"That's combat camouflage. It's got to blend into the school environment, or the target might notice it." Takebayashi-kun said.

Sugaya-kun pull out his brushes. "I'm on it. School camouflage, I'll paint it up."

"A radio controlled vehicle is different in size from a human. I'll walk around and draw up a map so it can move around comfortably." Maehara-kun patted his thigh.

"You can't fight a war with an empty stomach. I'll go make something," Muramatsu-kun stepped out from the room. He will definitely go to the all purpose room to cook. Isogai-kun and I can only watch helplessly. I can't help but thought that Itona-kun is fitting in just fine. There is no need to worry for the unsociable Itona-kun. Perversion, assassination and craftsmanship. He took a firm hold of the guys' taste and drew a crowd. And then Itona-kun smiles. Right now he is having fun with his comrades. What could possibly the first positive human interaction he had in a long time. I could only imagine what it feels like living under Shiro's control.

It was when Terasaka-kun tried to take the controller when all hell breaks loose. A weasel appeared out of nowhere. We attacked by shooting BB bullets at it but it did nothing. We can only watch in horror as the animal retaliated. It gnaws, claws and overall trash around the poor RC. After the carnage have ended, Kimura-kun went to retrieve whatever left. The look on the guys' faces was heart wrenching. A driver and a gunner must be assigned to avoid another tragedy like this. Chiba-kun is selected. He reluctantly accepts.

Itona-kun calmly picks up the RC. "Mistakes are all part of the development process." He scribbled something on it with a marker. "Itona 1 may have been a dud, but we'll spin it into something stronger. It's okay if I fail 100 times. I'll kill him for sure." Then he looked up to us. "Hope I can count on you." Everyone in the room have a smile on their faces. Each of us voiced their affirmation. We will help each other out to kill Koro-sensei. Bloodlust is what bind us together. This will be fun.

"All right!" Okajima-kun pumped up his fist to the air. "By March, we'll look up the girls' skirts with this thing!"

"Oh really?"

We all turn around to see Oichi-san standing on the doorstep, holding a nervous looking Muramatsu-kun by the arm. Behind her are Kataoka-san and the rest of the girls. I can hear Okajima-kun swallowed.

I spoke too soon.

Hell is about to break lose _now_.

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The boys are being stupid again. With Horibe-san as their central figure, they are planning to take panty shots of the girls' underwear. They put modifications on a toy tank for that purpose. They insisted that it's for assassination but us girls clearly heard what Okajima said. Isogai-san and Shiota-san did not participate in the planning so those two are of the hook. Muramatsu however, did take part. Chika is so disappointed in him. Chika caught him giggling to himself at the all purpose room. After questioning him, Chika learned of the boys' planned. Then Chika contacted Kataoka-san. The rest is history. Muramatsu swore that he stick up to Chika. Ritsu, who heard everything, confirms it. Chika will cut him some slack. Chika is still angry though. Okajima is giving Chika perverted stares all day. Chika should shove him to one of Chika's traps in the near future._

 _Still related to panties, Karasuma-sensei told Chika that the Department of Defence will release a fake statement about the underwear theft spree. Since they can't do anything about Shiro, they will have to make up an imaginary person as the thief. Who is Shiro anyways? How did he get so much power from the government? On the bright side, Karasuma-sensei retrieved all underwear that have been stolen. They are to be handed to the police and from there, victims would be contacted. Chika doubt that Toshiko-nee would take those back. At least she will sleep a little better. A white lie is still better than nothing. Not ideal but what can you do?_

 _Horibe-san revealed another weakness to us. Koro-sensei's fatal spot is his heart. Obviously. The heart is located right under his tie. Aren't octopuses supposed to have three hearts?_

 _Kimura-san have been coughing a lot today. Have he caught a cold?_

 _Toshiko-nee is planning to go shopping this weekend. Chika will go with her. It will put her mind at ease to some degree._

 _No mystery calls today. That's good?_

 _Chika's period starts today. What a pain._

 _Toshiko-nee cooked pot au feu for tonight's dinner. She tried to give it a Japanese twist by adding soy sauce, karashi and sichimi togarashi. Too much twist._

 _Chika finished the workbook. Chika should buy a new one._

 _Chika will go to the city library this weekend. Which one should Chika get, Diary? Frankenstein or Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky?_

* * *

Chika is reading _Enchanted April_ by Elizabeth von Arnim when Kayano-san gasped loudly. When one letting out such a loud noise, you can't help to turn your head. What is it that makes Kayano-san so worked up? She and Kanzaki-san are standing over Kimura-san's desk. She can only see the back of Kimura-san's head, so Chika don't know what kind of expression he wore.

"Justice?! I totally thought it was Masayoshi?" Kayano-san looked at Kimura-san in shock. Masayoshi? Justice? Ah, are they talking about names.

"Everyone is generous enough to read it that way," Kimura-san said tiredly. "And I asked Koro-sensei to call me that too."

"Sure made us nervous! Hearing your name in the entrance ceremony!" Sugaya-san said, hoping to lighten the mood. Kimura Justice... It sounds very strong indeed. Chika already met Officer Kimura. He does takes his job seriously.

Kimura-san lowered his head in shame, "I hate the thought of another public execution come graduation. And my parents would smack me if I complained. I bet they didn't about how much a kid could get teased in school."

Hazama-san, out of her character, approached Kimura-san. "That's parents for you." She place a hand on his table and leaned closer. "Me- With this face, I'm Kirara. Kirara! Do I look like a Kirara to you?" Kimura-san shook his head nervously. "My mother's head is full of fairy tales. If she doesn't like something, she immediately get historical and throw tantrums. Growing up in a stressful home like that... There's no way I could grow up cute like my name."

That... Certainly explains some things about Kirara-san's disposition.

This time it was Akabane-san to join. "It must be rough for you guys. Having weird names like that."

This time everyone look at the redhead. Chika put down her book. Akabane-san... Your name is Karma. _Karma_. That is a name only a manga character would have, as Fuwa-san pointed out to her weeks ago. (Or maybe they are living in a manga. Who knows?)

"Oh me? I actually like my name. Sometimes, a parents' weird sense would get passed down to their kids."

Parents... Her parents named her Chika, with the kanji _智_ (wisdom/intellect) and _佳_ (good/excel). An excellent, smart child. Typical. Toshiko-nee's name use 俊 (genius/distinct) and 子 (child). A genius child. She doesn't know what to make of their parents' naming sense. Names... Writers tend to pick meaningful names for their characters, as a hint to their personality, history or allegiance. Certain people like GRRM give the same name to multiple characters.

"I'm not satisfied with my name either," Koro-sensei suddenly appears.

"But you like yours, don't you Koro-sensei? Kayano gave it to you?" Sugino-san pointed out.

"I am troubled because I like it," Koro-sensei glances to the other two teachers in the room. Karasuma-sensei is talking to Isogai-san and Bitchirina-sensei to Yada-san. "There are still two people who won't call me by that name." The two adults tensed. "Karasuma-sensei calls me "Hey" or "You". We're not some old married couple you know!" Koro-sensei sulks in the corner, wiping tears with a handkerchief.

Karasuma-sensei and Bitchirina-sensei refuses to meet anyone's gaze. "But it's embarrassing for adults to say 'Koro-sensei!'" Bitchirina-sensei complained. Board Chairman have no trouble saying it. She guessed it depends on the person.

"Then why don't we call each other by codename instead?" Yada-san proposed. "We make new names for everyone. Like the assassins we met on the southern island. Wouldn't that be cool?" Honestly, Chika don't know that many assassins. Aside from Bitchirina-sensei and those three, there's the sniper Red Eye. And God of Death. But they never see him in person so they don't count.

"I see. Good idea!" Koro-sensei sounds eager with the idea. "Here's what we'll do!" He hands around strips of paper for everyone with Mach 20 speed. "Everyone will each write a suggestion for the whole group. Sensei will pull out at random, and that will be your codename for the day." He pull out a lottery box next. "Everyone can also train their naming sense when they become a parent with this exercise. Oh, and you cannot write down a suggestion for yourself!"

Chika looked down on the strips of paper. 30 names in what? 10 minutes? It will be more efficient to write down the first thing that come up in mind. Chika start to jot down the letters.

 _Akabane-san - Red Baron_ (His fighting skills and red hair reminds her of Manfred von Richthofen, the German ace pilot from WW1)

 _Isogai-san - Sprout_ (No matter how you look at it, his hair antennas do look like a sprout)

 _Okajima - Perverted Clown_ (Self explanatory)

 _Okano-san - Killer Legs_ (She really does have pretty legs. Bonus point for using them for assassination)

 _Okuda-san - Walking Destruction_ (Chika is genuinely impressed of the number of poison/invention she cooked up over time)

 _Kataoka-san - Captain_ (She is really good at leading others. Chika still remember how she led the team during the basketball game)

 _Kayano-san - Green Bunny_ (Something about her hairstyle reminds her of rabbit...)

 _Kanzaki-san - Yamato Nadeshiko_ (She is the closest thing to the ideal Japanese woman that Chika know of)

 _Kurahashi-san - Bundle of Positivity_ (She is able to set you at ease and energetic at the same time)

 _Shiota-san - Dark Horse_ (He always surprises people)

 _Sugaya-san - Future Takashi Murakami_ (Sugaya-san excels in many form of art. His henna art reminds her of Takashi Murakami. It was cheerful and pretty).

 _Sugino-san - Sports Manga Protagonist_ (Fuwa-san really have rubbed on her)

 _Takebayashi-kun - Master_ (He keeps reminding Ritsu to call him that when she's cosplaying as a maid).

 _Chiba-san - Slowpoke_ (Chika already knows that there's something going on between him and Hayami-san. Why haven't they take it up a notch yet?!)

 _Terasaka - Big Guy_ (Again, self explanatory)

 _Nakamura-san -_ _Little Devil_ (The blonde do show devilish quality from time to time)

 _Hazama-san - Hecate_ (After the Greek goddess of magic. Hecate herself have dark colour scheme)

 _Hayami-san - Be More Aggressive_ (These two snipers really need a push...)

 _Hara-san - Ultimate Mother (Chika really got to stop thinking of her as 'Mother' but Hara-san really is the ultimate maternal figure.)_

 _Fuwa-san - Fellow Fourth Wall Observer_ (So good to have a comrade)

 _Maehara-san - Cliche Playboy Character_ (He ticks all the requirements for the playboy bishounen character in shoujo mangas)

 _Mimura-san_ _\- Future Akira Kurosawa_ (Chika knows how much Mimura-san want to enter the film industry. He will surely be someone in the future)

 _Muramatsu - Buddy_ (It feels so good to write that down)

 _Yoshida - Magic Hair_ (How did he put all those hair inside a helmet?)

 _Ritsu - Better than Siri_ (She is an AI with better technology than most electronics today)

 _Horibe-san - Horrible_ (The English word 'horrible' sounds similar to Horibe, don't you think?)

 _Bitchirina-sensei - Aphrodite_ (She is incredibly beautiful and sensual. Hopefully Chika didn't anger a certain goddess by writing this)

 _Karasuma-sensei - Bishamonten_ (The god of war and punisher of evil doers. That's our Karasuma-sensei)

After everyone is finished, Koro-sensei gather everyone's slips. He put them in the box. They watch him shake the box around. Everyone listened with bated breath as he read out the names.

"...And Oichi-san's codename will be..."

* * *

 _"Baseball freak! Baseball freak! Do you see any movements from the target?"_

 _"Nothing yet, Artsy Beanpole. 'Straightlace' is hiding near a lone pine tree. Poor_ _Committee Member's team will close in on Straightlace from behind through the marsh."_

The radio crackles once as a new voice joins them. _"Baseball freak, Artsy Beanpole. Straighlace is already on the move. He is heading towards the cliffs instead."_

 _"Roger that. Keep an eye on the ground, Sister Complex."_

 _"Mushroom Director here. Flouncy Stag Beetle and I failed to ambush Straightlace."_

 _"Homebase, Loofah and Picture Book Graduate. Do you copy? Surround him."_

 _"Copy that, Sister Complex."_

 ** _BANG_**

 _"That's Pseudo Takaoka. Poison Glasses and Forever 0, did you get him?"_

 _"Sorry, Sister Complex! He noticed us! Stern Lecture's team is chasing him right now!"_

 _"End of Perversion and This Manga is Awesome! are guarding the rear. What about Amazing Monkey and Scrunchies & Boobs?"_

 _"They're with me, Baseball Freak. Oh- Straightlace is heading towards you, Adult Game Protagonist."_

 _"Stay hidden, Sister Complex. Half of Middle 2 have blocked off the escape route. We're counting on you, Adult Game Protagonist."_

 ** _BANG_**

 _"Now! JUSTICE!"_

 ** _BANG BANG BANG BANG_**

* * *

"So, how was it? How did you feel spending your first hour with code names?" Koro-sensei asked the whole class.

"It was really hurtful," Everyone except Chika, Hazama-san, Ritsu and Akabane-san groans. Hazama-san really like her codename, The Darkness of Class E. She cackled like a witch when Koro-sensei read it out loud. Ritz didn't really understand (Moe Box must be Takebayashi-kun's idea) Chika herself is in the middle of resisting the urge to throw her pen at someone. Who came up with her code name?! It couldn't be Kayano-san or Muramatsu, that's for sure. She won't deny that her love for Yoshiko-Nee is strong but not like _that_. How dare they?!

"Koro-sensei, why was I the only one to keep their real name?" Kimura-san asked.

"Because I knew the details of today's physical training. With your mobility, I thought you would play an active role today," Koro-sensei explained. He can even predict what they are going to plan simply by looking at the lesson plans? Their teacher sure is scary. Chika wonder if she can analyse something to the same degree as Koro-sensei. Probably not. "For a cool, decisive moment like before, Even with the name 'Justice', it fits the situation perfectly, right?"

Kimura-san looks thoughtful.

"To make you feel better, I'll tell you this, Kimura-kun. Your name should be relatively easy to file for a name change," Koro-sensei held out some sort of form. "It's extremely difficult to read and you already use the easy to read name. You've fulfilled most of the name change requirements. But you know, Kimura-kun... If you were to kill me, I'm sure the world will interpret your name this way. 'Justice Indeed' They'll say it's a name befitting a hero that saved the world. Honestly, there is little meaning to the splendid names given to you by your parents. What does have meaning... Is what that person behind that name does during their actual lifetime. The name doesn't make the person. The name simply remains gently within the footprint left on the path a person walks."

He show the class the target sheet Karasuma-sensei wore earlier. "Just a little while longer... That name... Why not carefully hold onto it? At least until the matter of assassination is settled, yes?"

Kimura-san look down on his two Anti Sensei pistols. "Sure... Why not?"

Koro-sensei's words made her wonder. Children... Chika never thought about that before. Does she want children? Will she be a good mother? Children is a whole different level of work. Can she handle that? Chika won't mind to have a daughter like Toshiko-nee... No... Upon retrospect, a hyperactive little Toshiko-nee would be too much for her. She would undoubtedly be adorable though. If she have any daughters, Chika will have an inkling of what she's doing. She know next to nothing about raising boys.

"Now then, today was a day of using codenames, correct?" Koro-sensei turn towards the blackboard. "I also will introduce my codename, so...," He write something on the blackboard. "Please call me by this name from hereon." He moves to the side, revealing his codename.

 _The Imperial Prince of Fate of the Eternal Wind._

The way Koro-sensei smirked after that is the last push. Instantly the class turn to a battlefield (?) as everyone shoot bullets at their teacher.

Chika remains in her seat, watching the carnage unfold. Assassination is not what she had in mind right now. After the assassination ended... What will she do? What kind of things she want to do? What does she want to make of her life? What do she want to leave behind?

What kind of person Chika wanted herself to become?

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 88 - 89**

 **I apologise for the brief code name segment. I'm in a rut at the moment.**

 **The old school building is pretty small. I think it would be logical if there is an all purpose room for certain classes (Art, Home Economics, Science, etc).**

 ** _Karashi = Japanese mustard_**

 ** _Sichimi togarashi = Seven taste chilli pepper_**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	33. Chapter 32

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Chika is extremely happy. And nervous. And excited. A feeling a tiny bit foreboding too.

Kayano-san approached her earlier. She told her that she and the others are going to go have tea. She asked Chika if she wanted to come. Of course she'll say. So here they are, at a cafe on the other side of the city. The group consists of her, Kayano-san, Shiota-san, Kataoka-san, Okajima and Maehara-san. Apparently Maehara-san just found out Isogai-san's workplace, aka the cafe they are visiting right now. The waiter uniform looked so good on Isogai-san. Chika have heard the rumours. Isogai-san was dropped to Class E by secretly having a part time job, which violated the school's policy. But his family is poor, Isogai-san have to support his family. Chika's heart goes out to him when she heard the story. So to show her support, Chika ordered a sundae. She shared it with Kayano-san and Kataoka-san. The cherry on top is hers. The others only ordered black tea. Chika is seated next to Kataoka-san. Okajima on the other end. They watch their class leader serve other customers, a pair of middle aged women. Those two are quite taken with him.

"Umm~ He's an ikemen," Kayano-san said as they continue to observe.

"He truly is an ikemen. That class leader of ours...," Maehara-san agrees.

"I want to kill him," Okajima is green with envy.

Chika simply licked her spoon.

Isogai-san is very efficient. No unnecessary movements. His body moves quickly and flawlessly. He remembers the regulars and their usual orders. He chat up with them naturally, making them feel welcomed. He made it look so easy.

After dropping the order at the kitchen, their class leader approached their table. "You're sure making that one cup of tea last a while."

"Why not? We are keeping your job a secret, you know," Maehara-san teased him.

Isogai-san chuckles. "Okay, okay. A shakedown, eh? All right, the second round is on me," He give the group a conspiratorial wink. He bent down slightly to pour them more tea. Kayano-san and Shiota-san smiles at the gesture (Shiota-san even blushed). "Oichi-san, is our sundae up to your liking?"

Chika nodded, "It's delicious."

Isogai-san beamed. "Thank you! I will surely pass that to the cooks and owner!"

"...Mm...," Chika can only nodded, sucking on her spoon.

Okajima observes her closely. "As expected from the ikemen who made the aloof Oichi's heart skipped a beat!"

They continue to watch Isogai-san. How Isogai-san cleaned up the tables in record speed ( _human_ record speed). How Isogai-san carry two heavy trays with ease. How not even a speck a dust get into his uniform.

When Isogai-san brought the ladies their orders, one of them spoke, "Yuuma-chan, don't tell me your mother's health worsen again?" Her voice is laced with concern.

Isogai-san give them a reassuring smile, "It's just my mother and me at home. So I have to do what little I can to keep our expenses from going up. Although, I did get caught by the school before and ran into a bit of trouble."

Kayano-san, who haven't heard the story until now, sobbed.

Maehara-san shakes his head in wonder. "His only fault would be that he's poor. But he even added that to his ikemen charm. His street clothes, he wears his bargain clothes so immaculately, it doesn't even look cheap." Chika remember how cool his clothing are when they went to the underground mall. Isogai-san have good taste. "And before, he let me try some of the goldfish he caught at the festival. His goldfish cuisine was freaking delicious." Kayano-san and Kataoka-san gasped in awe. "And after he used the bathroom?" Maehara-san looked at everyone in the table seriously. "The toilet paper was folded into a triangle!"

"He's an ikemen!" The two girls cried out.

"Ah, if it's the toilet paper we're talking about, I fold it too. Into a triangle," Okajima told them proudly.

Kayano-san's and Kataoka-san's awed looks turned to looks of disgust.

"Just look at him. He's a natural lady killer," Maehara-san points to Isogai-san, who is being flirted by the two middle aged women. He then glances at Chika's way.

"Ah... The old ladies at my neighbourhood treat me like a little animal all the time too," Shiota-san said with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Have some dignity!" Everyone except Chika said collectively.

"He's still getting love letters from girls on the main campus too," Maehara-san told them. If Isogai-san is still a regular student, he would be matching Asano-san in terms of popularity.

"Ah... I still get them too," Kataoka-san grimaces. Chika distinctly remember how a former classmate bawled her eyes out after being rejected by Kataoka-san. That was back in first year, and her classmate is a girl. Speaking of which, Chika need to pay attention to Yada-san. She still can't shake off her suspicion wether or not she likes their female class rep that way. The others winces in sympathy and bewilderment.

"Some things only suit ikemen like Isogai-kun... Or me," A deep voice joins their conversation. They all turned around to see... Koro-sensei.\

"What are you doing here?!" Everyone except Chika shouts collectively.

Koro-sensei swallowed his food before answering. "The honey toast here is simply superb! It's why I turned a blind eye to Isogai-kun's part time job." The bread is toasted to golden perfection. The top is decorated by whipped cream and ice cream. There's strawberry cuts and drips of honey. It looks mouthwatering. "But everyone, you don't seem to be too upset about Isogai-kun being an ikemen. Why is that?"

Everyone looked at each other. Maehara-san answers for them all after a moment of silence, "That's because he's such a nice guy." Chika nodded at those words. The answer brought a smile to Koro-sensei's face.

The bells ring softly, alerting Isogai-san of new customers arriving. Chika about to take another scoop of her sundae when a familiar cackle reached her ear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

This voice... It can't be..!

"Our intel was right! There is a student working here!"

Araki!

Chika looked up to see Araki, Seo, Koyama and Sakakibara-san staring at Isogai-san. If those four are here then-

"This is your second major violation of the school regulations. I misjudged you, Isogai-kun."

Asano-san!

Her sundae forgotten, Chika watches nervously at the showdown. On the corner of her eyes, Koro-sensei is trying his best to sneak out. She looked at Asano-san. He is fully focused on Isogai-san. That's a small relief. One of the ladies tried to intervene but Sakakibara-san charmed her to let them go. When the cook peered out from the kitchen to see what the commotion is all about, it's their cue to get out. The Five Virtuosos stepped out first, followed by Isogai-san and then them.

"...Asano-kun... Can you keep this a secret?" Isogai-san pleaded. Chika's heart wrenches hearing it.

Asano-san's expression never wavers. He kept on smiling, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. He looks like he's considering it. Asano-san folded his arms and touches his chin. "The last time your part time job was found out, you were sent to Class E. It seems you didn't reflect enough on your mistake... Let's see... If I can, I'll give you a chance as well." He paused for dramatical effect. This can't be good. "Then how about this? Show me your fighting spirit and we'll pretend this never happened." Fighting spirit? "Per school tradition, those who possess a fighting spirit out in society are revered above all else. A fighting spirit that garners enough respect to nullify a conduct violation." Asano-san put a fist on his chest. "And to show that spirit, we will compete in a boutaoshi."

"Boutaoshi?" Isogai-san looked at him in confusion.

"The athletic festival will be held next week. Class E and Class A will settle things there. We'll just say that you guys sent us written challenge. That will also be praised as an act of courage."

They have no choice in this. Their hands are tied. Asano-san must have took their silence as agreement, for his smile just gotten wider. "We have an agreement then. See you guys next week."

Seo give them one last sneer before they left. Isogai-san hung his head down. Maehara-san immediately go over to his side. Chika saw him clenching his fist.

Chika don't like this. She don't like this at all.

* * *

Soon word spread around. Shiota-san and Maehara-san filled in the boys while Kayano-san and Kataoka-san filled in the girls. Since only the boys can participate in the boutaoshi, there is nothing the girls can do to help this time. No, that's wrong. They can help. Maybe not participating in the game, but supporting them. Like helping them train or find information. Chika knows Asano-san. She will surely be able to offer something. With that in mind, Chika pluck up her courage and went to the classroom. The boys are having a meeting right now. She found Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei standing outside, watching from the windows. Chika joins them.

"Don't think too hard about it, Isogai... _"_ That's Maehara-san. "All we have to do is to beat those nerds in Class A in boutaoshi, right? Piece of cake!" He slammed an Anti Sensei knife on Isogai-san's table.

"We sure do. We're practically lucky they caught you working!" Miura-san come up next, placing his hand on top of Maehara-san's.

"This is our chance to pay them back!" Terasaka is next. One by one, the boys surround Isogai-san's table. A heartwarming scene.

Koro-sensei grinned. "Let's see. As a fellow ikemen, shall I lend them a hand?" He slides open to door and stepped inside.

Karasuma-sensei is staring at them with a pensive look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking, Karasuma-sensei?" Chika asks him.

The black haired man looked down on her, "I participated in numerous boutaoshi at the national defence academy. That's not an assassination. It's war," He told her. "The difference in numbers will become an extreme handicap. Even if these students are well trained assassins... Will they really be able to win against twice their own numbers?"

Chika is silent for a moment before replying, "Assassinations... Wars... Those are battles of wills. To defeat. To not be defeated. This class have been struggling with so many disadvantages. Especially against an entity known as Koro-sensei. If there is one thing I learned in this place, it's that we don't give up. I'm sure we will be able to defeat Class A. For the sake of assassination too. Losing one man will severely affect out plans. Thinking about it rationally, we cannot afford to lose."

"Speaking for the Department of Defence as well, I don't want to see them hurt," Karasuma-sensei admitted.

Chika places her hand on the door handle, "Then we'll make sure we won't get hurt." With one last parting glance, Chika enters the classroom.

* * *

Nagisa POV

We all look up at the sound of the sliding door. Oichi-san have entered the classroom. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, using that time look at each of us one by one. I can tell some of us got a bit unnerved. Then, she finally spoke, "I'd like to help."

A beat.

"Um... No offense, Oichi, but you're a girl...," Sugaya-kun tried to sound delicate.

"I know. I'm here to help you strategise. I hope you boys don't mind I join your fight," Chika looked at Isogai-kun for approval.

Isogai-kun smiles. "Of course! More help would be appreciated!" He looks somewhat relieved. "You know Asano-kun the best, Oichi-san. What do you think?"

"Total annihilation," Oichi-san said bluntly. "Asano-san wants everything to be perfect. Go big or go home. Like the final exam in the first semester, he will want to dominate everything. In this case, he will make sure you are beaten. _Badly_." Oichi-san pressed the last word. "Humiliating defeat, broken bones, complete wipeout. The whole nine yards." Wow, she really don't hold back, does she? "Asano-san aside, the other members of the Five Virtuoso don't have impressive physical abilities. There's only so few sport club members in class A. If it weren't for the numbers and Asano-san, Class E won't have much problem taking on Class A."

No one said anything. We are still processing this information. "Scouting must be in order. Horibe-san, can you build a new RC for this particular mission?" Oichi-san turned towards Itona-kun. He nodded. "I am positive that Asano-san have something prepared up in his sleeves. We should come up with some strategies in the mean time. Koro-sensei, it should be easy for you to procure a decent sized pole for practice."

Koro-sensei have a devious grin on his face. "Of course, Oichi-san."

Oichi-san nodded. "Karasuma-sensei told me that he wish to see us coming out unscathed from this. He said that this is war, not assassination. We should factor that in our plans."

Isogai-kun smiled wider. "You sure know your stuff, Oichi-san. I feel even better already. Knowing you and everyone here got my back."

I smiled at Oichi-san. She's really into it when it comes to strategising. She didn't say much but she's so caring. I can't help but look forward what sort of assassinations she had in mind. If Kayano-san thought up of giant exploding pudding, Oichi-san's might just be as crazy as that. Still, her speech earlier shows how much insight she has upon Asano-kun's mind. I wonder how close they are exactly...

* * *

The next day, Horibe-san brought a new RC. This time the RC is a racing car. An audio recorder have been equipped on it. He and Okajima sacrificed their lunch break to head down to the main building to drop _Itona 2_. Koro-sensei have prepared them a pole for practice. They convinced Karasuma-sensei to give them extra lessons on _ukemi_. Since they are not going to wear any protective gears, they must do everything they can do prevent accidents. The night before, Chika search everything she could search about boutaoshi in the internet and books (Ritsu helped of course).

After school, everyone crowds around Horibe-san's table. Class A is having a meeting right now. To their great surprise, Class A have _four_ new students. Granted, they are on an school exchange program that will only last for 2 weeks... But the worrisome part is that Asano-san contacted them just in time for the boutaoshi game. Ritsu ran a background check on the foreign students.

Camille Bernard - The rising ace of a wrestling gym in France. The gym itself is one of the prominent martial art gyms in West Europe. His benchpress record is above 100 kg.

Sang Hyuk Lee - A basketball star from South Korea. His team won the national championship with him as the leader. He also have participated in international games throughout Asia.

Jose Santos - Son of a Brazilian international fighter. Originated from Rio de Janeiro. He had won a number of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu tournaments in his country.

Kevin Fitzgerald - Member of American National Junior Football Representative. Originated from Austin, Texas. A Linebacker. Received many scholarship offers from various prestigious schools all over the country.

It doesn't surprise Chika anymore but she can't help but think; _'As expected of Asano-san'._

Still, this means Class A's numbers have increased. It's now 32 against Class E's 16. Koro-sensei didn't sound too concerned with the news. He just told everyone except Isogai-san to go outside and train. Isogai-san sat in his seat, Chika next to him and Koro-sensei in front of him.

"Sensei... No matter how I tried, I can't come up with a good strategy... 32 vs 16 is risky...," Isogai-san admitted.

"Hm..." Koro-sensei folded his arms. "For an example of defeating twice your own numbers... Sensei is fond of someone like Hannibal of Catharge."

"The one who tormented Ancient Rome, right?" Isogai-san asked.

Koro-sensei nodded. "He marched his troops through areas without roads... And without notice, brought fights to places where the enemy was not alert." Chika remembered reading Hannibal led his army through the Alps. "He devised defences and even incorporated secret weapons." The war elephants. They must be a sight to behold, especially for those who never saw one before at that time period. So if Isogai-san is Hannibal, Asano-san is Scipio Africanus? "Mix in elements that stray from common sense in all of your strategies. If it's them, they will be able to execute the clever schemes you draw up." Koro-sensei 'grow' a 'horn' to make his point.

Stray from common sense...

"...I like Iphicrates...," Chika whispers.

"Iphicrates?" Isogai-san tilt his head in curiosity.

"That's a fine example, Oichi-san!" Koro-sensei's head turn orange. A red circle on his face. "Iphicrates was an Athenian general. He came from a humble background as the son of a shoemaker. He was famous for making improvements on equipments and victory over the Spartans. His light-armed mercenaries defeated about 600 Spartan infantrymen. And as you know, Spartan is not one you would underestimate."

Chika nodded, "The peltasts, light-armed mercenaries, easily outrun the Spartans, wearing them down. When the Spartans returned to units, they would fell upon them. The Athenians used this strategy over and over. Iphicrates put special attention on speed."

"Hm...," Isogai-san wrote it down. "Speaking of areas without roads... The rules never actually specified any boundary right?" He turned towards Chika. She can see from the corner of his eyes that Koro-sensei's grin widen. He's good at guiding people like this.

"Yes, the boutaoshi don't have any specific estimation for the field," Chika said. Isogai-san jotted it down.

"And for weapons..."

"Obviously we only have our own bodies to be turned to weapon. Something that the foreign students excels at. I am unsure about Sang Hyuk Lee... But his arms are long. He will be able to grab you before you grab him. Asano-san himself is a skilled martial artist."

Isogai-san looked up from his notes. "Really?"

Chika nodded, "As far as I know, he is skilled in aikido, judo and karate. By now, he could be learning something else. That person absorb new knowledge and skills like a sponge. I have no doubt that he will try to lay a hit on you. He might be on par with Akabane-san when it comes to fighting barehanded."

"Wow...," Isogai-san's widened. "Asano-san is amazing. I don't know any of those... It's too bad we can bring our usual weapons huh? The only thing we have is that pole... ...huh..." He looked out to the window. The guys are trying to lift the pole. Chika and Koro-sensei follows his gaze. Slowly, he turned his head to her direction. Their eyes met. A grin slowly stretched on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chika didn't say anything. Instead she jot it down on his notes.

"Nurufufufufu~"

* * *

Three days have passed. The boys would stay behind after school to practice. So far they managed to come up with a few formations. Chika will never forget the expressions on the guys' faces when she and Isogai-san explained their ideas. Once they gotten over their surprise, they are on board with the ideas. The training ran smoothly so far. The other girls have left, but not before leaving behind tea and onigiris with her. A snack for the boys. The girls will also make headbands for the entire class. Chika have apologised to them for not being able to help but the girls don't mind. Chika need to focus on the boys.

Chika sat indian style on the grass, watching the boys practising. Takebayashi-kun's laptop rests on her lap. Ritsu is recording via the laptop. They will review their performance and Ritsu's calculations later on. Her eyes trained upon Horibe-san's form. Even though he is small, he is one of the best athletes they have. Though Chika wonder if that is the aftereffect of the tentacles. Kimura-san excels in speed but lacks power. Maehara-san have a good build and stamina (must be from his soccer club days). Isogai-san was a member of the tennis club.

Karasuma-sensei called it a wrap. The boys limp their way towards Chika. "The girls made you onigiri and tea," Chika shows them a large box filled with onigiri, a beverage dispenser and stacks of paper cup. (Now she feels like a club manager). They pass around the food and drink. Everyone sits on the grass, making the most of their break.

"Say, Oichi-san?" Miura-san calls for her.

Chika looked up from the laptop. "Yes?"

"Well...," He scratches the back of his head, "Are you sure these plans will work? They are so risky..."

"Precisely because they are risky they are worth gambling for," Chika said calmly. "With our lesser numbers, we must take risk."

"Okay... But... I get the pining down our enemy with the pole part... But what if they use the opportunity to topple it down?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure? Those four foreigners are bigger than me," Terasaka asked.

Chika looked at him square in the eyes. "Because Class A have a fatal weakness."

Akabane-san tilts his head curiously. "A fatal weakness."

Chika nodded. "Their fatal weakness is Asano-san." At everyone's puzzled look, Chika explained, "Asano-san is an effective leader, yes, but he is _too_ effective. It will backfire on him. Everyone knows how great and smart he is. They put their hopes in him. They believes that Asano-san will lead them to victory. But that's where the trap lays. Class A becomes dependant on him. They depends on him to think. They stopped thinking for themselves. They will hang onto his every words. Too scared to not follow the command. Asano-san himself will expect them to follow his every word... And they will. I saw it happened back in the student council. Every time we make a plan, we need Asano-san's approval on every step. The plan won't go through if Asano-san don't allow it. Asano-san himself don't like it if things don't go his way."

"So Mr. Perfect is a control freak," Akabane-san remarked.

"Yes," Chika nodded. "Which one is stronger? A group that completely dependant on one person or a group that are able to adapt? Once we neutralise Asano-san, the rest will be crumble. Like a domino stack."

Silence. Everyone is looking at her oddly. It's making her nervous. Did she say something wrong?

"Wow, Oichi-san. That was actually pretty scary of you," Akabane-san smiles in amusement. Her? Scary? "You sure know your stuff."

"It's only because I have worked with Asano-san closely for a long period of time before," Chika said calmly. "When you are with someone exceptional, you can't help but observe."

A beat. And then Takebayashi-kun coughed. "Oichi... I can't help but wonder... Do you have a bad relationship with Asano-kun?"

Chika stares down at the keyboard, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Our relationship have always been strictly professional."

"But what do you think about him personally?" Takebayashi-kun pressed on.

Ugh, are they really going there? The curious gazes directed at her didn't help either. She feels so pressured. If answering will get them off her back, Chika will do it. "...Shortly before the first term exams, Asano-san sought me out. He appeared out of nowhere when I'm out buying a new workbook," The guys frowned hearing that. "I was suspicious right from the start. Running away would only prolong the inevitable so I agreed to have coffee with him. I admit, I was curious of why he go out his way to meet me that day. So we went to this coffee shop... Asano-san dropped hints that Class E is hiding something. He have been hearing rumours... About Koro-sensei. He believes that Board Chairman is dealing with something dangerous... Apparently what tipped him off is the amount of meddling Board Chairman did to our class. Which is true. Everything is true. But I can't tell him that. Asano-san wants me to spill our secrets. I denied his allegations. He didn't buy it. I fled from that place before he can crank up the pressure."

This time, Chika looked up to meet everyone's gaze. "No, I do not hate him. However, I dislike the fact that Asano-san thought he have influence over me. He thought that I will hand you over to him. I don't want that. I like being in Class E. I don't want to see Asano-san to use you as tools for his ambitions. I will protect Class E in any way that I can." This is overwhelming. Telling them all these is overwhelming. "...Wanting to protect your friends is normal, right?" Chika whispers the last sentence.

Ritsu heard her of course, being the closest to her at the moment. _"Of course! Ritsu wants to protect her friends too!"_

Everyone is smiling. Are they smiling because of her words? They are not angry at her? For thinking of them as her friends? She's not crossing any boundaries here?

"Thank you for telling us this, Oichi-san," Isogai-san placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have always been supporting Class E... I won't let your hard work go to waste. We will definitely win this. Thank you, Oichi-san."

Chika shook her head. "Tell me those words after we win. We still need to work on your jump if we want the Tentacle Formation to work. Hurry and finish your meal. Chop chop." She claps.

Isogai-san chuckles while a few guys groaned hearing that. "How stern you are, Oichi-san. Iphicrates would be proud."

"When we beat Class A, it will be Hannibal who is proud of you, ikemen."

* * *

By the time training is over, the boys are sore and dirty. The last time they are this miserable was when they were learning the basics. That was at the beginning of the first semester. Oh how different thing are at the present. Chika have sent a message to Toshiko-nee beforehand that she will come home late. She always come home late these days. Chika convinced Toshiko-nee that it will only be until the athletic festival is over. Her sister is still feeling restless. Chika promised her that she will devote her entire weekend to be with Toshiko-nee. A promise that she intend to keep. Maybe she should stop over to the convenience store to buy something sweet...

"Hey, Oichi-san," Mimura-san catches up with her from behind. Sugaya-san followed him. Chika is now sandwiched between these two. "Are you heading back? We'll walk you home."

That is so sweet of them. "There is no need for you to do that."

Mimura-san and Sugaya-san exchanged a look. "Uh... Don't take this the wrong way, Oichi-san. But we won't let you refuse here..." Sugaya-san scratches the back of his head. "We want to talk to you about the stalker." Chika inwardly cringed. "So um... You sure you don't want to tell the others about it?"

She shakes her head no. "I don't want to burden them with my problems. The last thing they need right now is a distraction."

"But stalking is a serious problem, Oichi-san," Mimura-san said seriously. "If we're playing but movies' rules, you could be dead by now. We have to be genre savvy about this."

"I've already told the police." Not about the man at the mall... But the mysterious caller. It makes her feel guilty to be so vague about this but Chika really don't want to do this right now. "They have yet to catch someone though."

The two boys blinked. "Oh... That's good... It's bad that they haven't caught someone yet but... Good." Mimura-san said awkwardly. "But that doesn't mean you should keep it to yourself. We won't tell the others... But do fill us in okay?"

"Okay," Chika nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence. Then Chika remembers something. "Can we make a detour first? I laid some traps in the woods yesterday. I want to see if they are still intact or some animals disturbed it..."

Sugaya-san's expressions turned hard, probably reminiscing about the Monster Weasel. "Sure. What kind of traps did you made?"

"Standard net traps and a shallow pit with Anti Sensei knives sticking out." Chika told them, "I was partially inspired by the Vietnam War."

"Okajima tried to use a net before but Koro-sensei noticed it," Mimura-san pointed out.

"I know but who says mine won't work either?" They ventured deeper into the woods. "It's right around-"

She stopped on her tracks. The other two stopped as well. In front of them is a man dangling up in the tree. He was struggling against a net- Her net- Her trap worked. Although it did not captured her intended target. No no no. More importantly, who is this guy?! Mimura-san and Sugaya-san quickly move in front of her. Their stances protective. Chika pulled out her phone, intending to take a picture of the strange man. The three students tensed when the trap snapped. The stranger fell on the ground. Before Sugaya-san and Mimura-san can approach him, he fled.

"Who the hell was that?" Mimura-san cursed.

"Don't know. But it's not the man from the mall," Sugaya-san turned to Chika. "Call Karasuma-sensei."

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _There was someone lurking around our mountains. He couldn't be an assassin. He easily fell into the trap Chika set up. We contacted Karasuma-sensei right afterward. He and his subordinates will try to take him down. It was too dark to see clearly but Sugaya-san swore that he was not the same man that tailed Chika back then. Karasuma-sensei is thinking to tighten the security around the school. It would only tip off Koro-sensei though. The man is most likely a civilian. Chika didn't sense any bloodlust coming from him. Maybe a journalist or a hoodlum. Chika don't know._

 _Sugaya-san and Mimura-san insisted to walk Chika home for the next few days. Chika is thankful._

 _Chika is also scared, Diary._

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 90**

 **I guess at this point you guys have picked up that Chika's favourite food is ice cream.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	34. Chapter 33

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Karasuma-sensei have filled in the rest of the class about the mysterious man. Based on the sketch Sugaya-san gave him, Karasuma-sensei is positive that he is not an assassin. Neither is the stalker at the mall. Karasuma-sensei always interview the assassins that signed for the mission. He won't let them go otherwise. Now that everyone knows that Asano-san is onto Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei gave him a lecture about_ _subtlety. As if Koro-sensei can do subtle. Well, he can be subtle but those moments are rare. The sketch is a dead end, partially because it was too dark at the time to get an accurate view of the man's face._

 _Chika can't dwell in this longer. The athletic festival is right around the corner. The class held a meeting to discuss who will participate in what. Even though Class E are not allowed to participate in many games, we are still required to take part. There is no way that Class E will become the overall winner but who's counting at this point? Class E should concentrate on the boutaoshi game._

 _Maehara-san and Okano-san will participate in the three legged race (Ufufufufu)._

 _Hara-san will participate in the bread eating race._

 _Kayano-san will participate in the crawling race._

 _Kimura-san and Yada-san will participate in 100 m dash (for boys and girls respectively). Akabane-san and Nakamura-san will take over the 200 m dash. Kataoka-san and Isogai-san the 800 m dash._

 _Horibe-san will participate in the scavenger hunt._

 _Thank God Chika don't have to do the scavenger hunt. Last year, Chika was saddled with it. Chika's paper read 'Someone with a high position'. Guess who is the first high ranking person in the vicinity? Board Chairman. The teacher stands goes deadly quiet when Chika approached him. Board Chairman gave Chika a weird smile when Chika explained her situation. It shocked Chika that he agreed to come. Chika's competitors made way for us, beyond scared when they saw him. Class 2-B won the scavenger hunt. Chika got a stomach ache so bad afterward. It didn't go away for a week. What a nightmare._

 _Chika will participate at the stretcher race with Okuda-san and Takebayashi-kun. You will be handed materials to make a stretcher. Once it's done, one person will lay on it. The other two will lift the person and race to the finishing line. If the stretcher breaks, you have to go back to the starting point. Chika is confident that they can win this one. (Chika have gotten good with ropes lately)._

 _So Chika went shopping with Toshiko-nee today. We bought lots of underwear. Toshiko-nee insisted on buying matching ones. Chika is off the hook this time because of the period. We also bought matching set of_ _pyjamas. We had our dinner at a sushi restaurant. Toshiko-nee's spirits seems to be lifted up a bit afterwards. Chika bought a new workbook and notebook._

 _Saw Maehara-san on a date with a girl. Most likely from another school. Poor Okano-san._

 _Chika also spotted Kanzaki-san at an arcade. She really likes games huh?_

 _Well, Chika better go to sleep. The athletic festival is tomorrow. We've done all that we can. Tomorrow will prove if our hard work will pay._

 _Good night, Diary. Wish us luck._

* * *

The day started normal enough. Class E have one last review at the old school building before scaling down the mountain. The girls have finished the headbands just in time. Chika witnessed Hayami-san handed Chiba-san one with a smile on her face. Chiba-san thanks her and put it on immediately. This is surely a good sign. Karasuma-sensei nagged Bitchirina-sensei to switched her outfit from a sports bra and shorts to the more conservative jacket and yoga pants. Koro-sensei insisted to come with them. He even dressed in a jersey. Koro-sensei argued that since everyone would focus on the students instead, no one would notice a doting parent such as he. Defeated, Karasuma-sensei can only tell him to cover himself with a tarp for good measure.

As usual, Class E was greeted by jeers when they stepped through the gate. Hazama-san simply roll her eyes. Class E's stands is on the other side of the field. If you could call it a stand. There are only so few chairs prepared. They don't even get a board. Koro-sensei sits on the ground, since sitting on the chair will draw attention to his full height. They let Isogai-san and Chika take a seat. Chika leaned over to Isogai-san as they read the _Boutaoshi Strategy List_ notebook together. Their shoulders touching. Koro-sensei take pictures furiously. Even in a crisis like this, he will always look for shipping fuel.

The opening ceremony finished without a hitch. Class E watched the other classes competing against each other. Class A won the _otedama_ game, all thanks to Sang Hyuk's throws. Class 3-B took second class by a close margin due to Shindou-san taking part. Sugino-san smiled excitedly as he observes. Shindou-san's throwing skills have improved. The cavalry battle is next. Class A completely dominated the other classes. Asano-san takes the position as rider (no surprise there) while Kevin, Camille and Jose supports him. No one dares to get close to them. Simply bumping to Kevin (who positioned at the front) will send them flying. Asano-san easily snatches their headbands. Meanwhile, Sakikabara-san, Seo and Araki struggles to support the giant Sang Hyuk. The basketball player have the longest reach.

The races are next. The first one to go is Kimura-san. He easily outrun the other classes. Koro-sensei is positively giddy. His camera never stopped. "Ooooh! You're so cool, Kimura-kun! Smile some more while you're running!" Kimura-san blushed in embarrassment. He did smile when he reached the finish line. Koro-sensei squeals loudly in excitement.

 _Koro-sensei's Weakness #31: Not related but acts like a doting parent._

The girls' 100 m dash is next. Yada-san had a slow start at first but she succeed to catch up. Unfortunately, a member of the track & field club sped up on the last second, earning the first place. Second place is not so bad though. "Good job, Yada!" Kataoka-san congratulates her. Yada-san smiled widely. It didn't escape Chika's notice that there's a slight blush on her face. Hm...

For the 200 M dash, Akabane-san had a good start. With his physical prowess, everyone expects him to win. But alas, similar to Yada-san's race, a track club member zoomed past him on the last 20 M. Akabane-san have to content himself with placing 2nd. Nakamura-san placed 4th.

"It's okay, Karma-kun! Nakamura-san! You did well! You look so cool out there! Kyah!" Koro-sensei shouts as he snapped his camera furiously. He is literally shaking from excitement.

The 800 M dash... It was... Loud. Every single fangirls of Isogai-san and Kataoka-san have gathered to get a better look of the object(s) of their worship. The fact that these girls openly shows their affection to their class reps just show how popular they are. Being Class E members didn't caused this girls to abandon their adulation. Chika can hear Okajima muttering _"I could kill that ikemen"_ in envy. Koro-sensei joined the squealing when Isogai-san took 2nd place _("Kyah! Isogai-kun! Look over here please! Yoo-hoo! My fellow ikemen~!")_. Karasuma-sensei looked like he wants to stab Koro-sensei for being so loud. Too bad they are out in the open. Isogai-san smiled kindly to his fangirls when they congratulates him. He sits back down and resume his reading with Chika.

As if not wanting to be outdone by their rivals(?), Kataoka-san's fangirls cheered harder. Kataoka-san is clearly uncomfortable by how- ah- fired up her admirers are. She did get a good start. Kataoka-san was leading until yet another track and field club member zoomed past her. Wow, Kunugigaoka's track and field athletes sure are strong. Yada-san's eyes are shining with awe.

"Kyaaaah! All of my kids are so awesome! I am not worthy!" Koro-sensei choked back his tears. Chika hoped he would choke for real and die. That would save everyone the trouble. Koro-sensei wiped his tears with the tarp. "Nurufufufu~ It's nice that the audience setting for this school's athletic festival is so close. You can spectate without standing out too much for enthusiasm," Koro-sensei chuckles. Unknown to everyone here, that very setting will be taken advantage by Class E. Oh the mayhem they will create...

It's Hara-san's turn now. They sent her off with a pat on the back from Yoshida and words of encouragement from Fuwa-san.

"But you know, Karasuma-sensei~ For the track competition, everyone except Kimura-chan is struggling," Kurahashi-san said as they watch Hara-san getting in position. "We took second place, but it's difficult to beat the track and field club. And we were so confident because of our assassination training..."

"Of course. We haven't done any training to shorten your 100 M dash by even two or three seconds," Karasuma-sensei replied calmly. "Running quickly on an open space... Those who specialises in it are faster. It also means that you guys aren't perfect. But the results of your training will show in unexpected places."

As if on cue, the chubby Hara-san finally catches up with her opponents. With an almighty jump, her friend is able to sink her teeth into the breath. In just one swoop, she is able to bring it down, a feat that took time for others. She stopped just before the finishing line. To everyone's amazement, Hara-san _sucks_ the bread, swallowing it without any problem. She crosses the finish line like a boss. Chika actually saw sparkles behind her. _"I just love this manga,"_ She overheard Fuwa-san muttered under her breath. Chika agrees with you, Fuwa-san.

The group welcomes back Hara-san with whoops and wide smiles. "My appetite grew from all those days of training," Hara-san explained it to them. "It's nothing but a drink. Bread that is." So cool!

"All right! It's our turn now! Let's go, Okano!" Maehara-san pumped his fists in the air. Okano-san laughed before joining him. Chika loves it when her OTP get along well.

"If only this unpredictability could be used for assassination... Right, Isogai-kun?" Koro-sensei turned to Isogai-san.

He can only smile weakly. "Yes..."

Chika tear her gaze away from her OTP to regard Isogai-san. He looked so worried. He had tried to hide it during training but sometimes Chika saw glimpses of it. The worried looks he shot at Muramatsu and Yoshida when they complained about ukemi training. His small gasp of horror when Takebayashi-kun tripped and hit the pole face first. Isogai-san biting his lip as he revised a strategy to make sure others won't get hurt. His class mates and enemies alike. Their class president is just so kind.

"The foundation of strength which you have improved over assassinations. Your balancing skills, kinetic vision and sense of perception... These non everyday competitions is where they will show." Koro-sensei said knowingly as they spectate the three legged race. Maehara-san and Okano-san are leaving others in the dust. They are even arguing mid race. Chika wonder what they are arguing about. They took first place.

Kayano-san become the undisputed winner of the crawling race. She crawled so fast that it reminds Chika of a snake. Or an eel. The boys theorises that it's mainly due to the lack of ahem- resistance in her body.

"In such ways, each of your individual personalities become a weapon. How that will be capitalised in the boutaoshi depends on you." Geez Koro-sensei. Are you lecturing Isogai-san or encouraging him?

"Oichi-san, it's time," Takebayashi-kun snapped her out from her muse. "It's our turn now." Next to him, Okuda-san is taking deep breaths. Chika nodded. She give Isogai-san and Koro-sensei a parting look before following her classmates.

They joined the other competitors at the starting line. The referee raised her gun high. After a few seconds passed, a shot is fired. The three of them rushes to the materials (which are laid a few meters ahead). Without any word, they get to work. Like a well oiled machine, they tied the ropes on the two poles. Chika fastened the last of the knot before nodding to Okuda-san. The girl is the lightest amongst the three. She laid down on the stretcher. Takebayashi-kun hold the front and Chika on the rear. _1, 2, 3!_ They lifts the stretcher. Koro-sensei's squeal can be heard from the distance. Chika can hear her heart beating fast as they jog towards the finishing line. Is it excitement? Embarrassment? Happiness?

Class E broke into a cheer when Chika stepped over the finishing line. The rules stated that the person on the rear must crossed the finishing line before the referee can declare them as the winner. The three of them gave each other a high five. When they regrouped, Muramatsu ruffled her hair affectionally. Hara-san combed it back with a proud smile on her face. Fuwa-san about to congratulate her when Koro-sensei beat her to it.

"Nyuyaaah! You three are so cool! Your handiwork is simply amazing! Sensei's heart goes doki-doki when you carried Okuda-san! Thank goodness the stretcher worked!"

"You were so quick, Oichi-san!" Okuda-san praises her.

"...I wonder how quick I will be if I tied up a living being...," Chika wonders out loud. It caused Okajima paused and turns toward her. A lecherous look in his eyes. Muramatsu promptly smacked him on the back of his head.

Chika sits down next to Isogai-san. His expression is still the same. Worried. His gaze is fixated on something though. Further down the field, Class A and Class D is playing tug-of-war. With just a single pull, Class D students are sent to the air. All attention fell upon four hulking figures on the back. The foreign exchanged students. They looked utterly bored.

 _"They're too strong, that Class A!"_ The commentator all but screamed. _"Class A should probably thanked their lucky stars! It's only by chance! That these four foreigners have come for a training abroad program!"_

Members of Class A hastily made way for them. The rumours of these four not getting along with everyone but Asano-san seems to be true. Now that she sees them in person, Chika can't help but be amazed that those foreigners are their age.

"Is there something wrong, Isogai-kun?" Koro-sensei asked in concern as he take notice of his expression.

"...Koro-sensei... I don't have language abilities like that...," Isogai-san looked over to Asano-san who is in the middle of a conversation with his foreigner friends. "I don't my abilities are anywhere near Asano-san's..."

"...That is true. Frankly speaking, that is the case. If you had to describe Asano-kun in one word, it would be 'remarkable'," Koro-sensei admitted. "I've never seen a 15 years old with as high a level of perfection as he is." Board Chairman knew exactly what he wanted for his blood. Starting from naming his son 'Gakushuu' to raising him to become what he is now. Chika can't help but wonder how Asano-san didn't crack under the pressure. Living with a man like Board Chairman... Chika wouldn't be able to handle it. "No matter how multi talented you may be, if you go out into society, there are definitely people above yourself. Just like him."

Isogai-san holds his head. "...What should I do? Because of me... If everyone got hurt..."

"But you know," Koro-sensei smiles, "In society, there's a limit to a single person's abilities. The ability to lead and fight with friends, on that point you exceed even Asano-kun." He positioned his camera. Maehara-san come up behind Isogai-san, followed by the rest of the boys. Koro-sensei snapped a picture. "Even if you fall into a pinch... Everyone will fall with you and fight. That is your personal virtue. Even Sensei. I'm glad that I was able to be your homeroom teacher rather than Asano-kun's." Koro-sensei put his camera. He pull out a head band and tie it around Isogai-san's head.

 _"Both teams! LINE UP!"_

Isogai-san smiles widely. Koro-sensei have washed away his worry. "All right, guys!" He turned his attention to the boys. "Let's go for the kill as always!"

"YEAH!"

"Oichi-san," Isogai-san turned to her. "Hold onto this please?" He handed her the notebook.

Chika accepted it. She hold it close to her chest. "Class A won't know what'll hit them." She said to him. Isogai-san smiles wider. Chika watches his retreating back as the boys entered the field.

They are going to win this.

* * *

 _"Now for the exhibition match! Class E have sent a challenge to Class A! Here are the rules for the boutaoshi! The side that brings down their opponent's standing pole wins! Grabbing is fine, but hitting and kicking are not allowed! Use of weapons are of course prohibited! Exceptions! The one supporting the pole using their feet to chase people away. And using your arms and shoulders to tackle are both okay!"_

As the commentator lists off the rules, Chika noticed that Class A members are wearing long sleeved jackets and headgears. It looks like they found a loophole on their own. Each team huddled around their pole. Asano-san and Isogai-san took their position. The two of them standing on top of the others. Murmurs coming from the spectators as they noticed that no one from Class E is attacking. Everyone is pressing close to the pole.

 _ **Class E Initial Position - Ultimate Defence Form**_

 _"I understand the desire to use brute force to vent out some of your daily frustration, but... Their formation is a full membered solid defence! Are they now afraid of the difference in strength?!"_ The commentator voiced the audience's confusion.

Asano-san wave his hand. A band of five men, led by Kevin, detached themselves from the group. Chika notices Seo following close behind the American. Kevin is in his element here. A linebacker usually clash their bodies to their enemy. Due to his size, they will need three guys to hold him off. Two if Terasaka is up. Muramatsu and Yoshida left the group. They charged towards Kevin's band. This is a ruse but Chika is not comforted one bit. With a mighty yell, Kevin bumped his shoulders against them. The two are sent flying. Chika winces when they fell to the ground. That looks painful. This is not an American Football match. They don't get to wear any protective gear.

 _"What power! They were thrown at least 10 M! All the way into the audience!"_

The crowds cheer in glee. Is this what the crowd was like during gladiator fights? Cheering at the bloodshed and death? Human truly are vile creatures. Muramatasu and Yoshida lay still on the ground. Were they knocked out? Chika breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Muramatsu giving her a covert signal. _'They're okay.'_ She repeated those words in her mind like a mantra.

Kevin is now standing just a few metres away from the pole. His mouth keeps opening and closing. He must be in the middle of taunting her classmates. Then he looked behind him. Asano-san gave him a signal. There it is. The dependant mentality. Kevin charges in like a bull. It has to be... Now! The outer layer jumped, successfully avoiding the attack. Kevin and co can't stop their own momentum. They fell to the ground. Isogai-san and the group landed on their back.

 _ **Class E Formation - Tentacle Entanglement**_

Kevin is now pinned down by the combined weight of his teammates plus Class E. Terasaka tilts the pole, adding the pressure on Class A members. Class A have lost 5 of its member and the pole is now supported by the very people that seek to topple it down. Irony and hitting two birds with one stone cooked together to perfection.

Undaunted, Asano-san send more people to attack them. 10 people in total. Chika spotted Araki amongst them. Five people charging in from the left and five from the right, leaving an opening in the middle. This is obviously a pincer attack. Isogai-san give his command. Akabane-san, Okajima, Sugino-san, Maehara-san, and Kimura-san will charge in with him.

Suddenly!

The two squads switched direction, now going after them from behind. Another two squads are dispatched from Class A's grounds. Jose and Camille will lead the attack from the front. Six people against 20 people! They haven't closes in on them yet. If they want to go to that _place_ , it has to be now!

Isogai-san's band move to the left. They dive right into... The audience stands!

 _"Oh my! Class E has begun to run all the way into the audience seating area! And with Class A chasing them, it's simply pandemonium!"_

 ** _Class E Formation - Mucus Hell_**

Koro-sensei casually peels an orange as they watch the chaos unfold. Hannibal would be so proud. Chika glanced to where she last saw Muramatsu and Yoshida. They're already gone. Mucus Hell have successfully avert the crowd's attention from them. They could be anywhere by now. Chika noticed that something changed. The audience looked eager yes but the condescending look is no longer there. There's... Something else...

Class E skilfully jumped here and there, using the seats and audience as props. Their attackers have joined them in the stands. Spectators are fleeing. It really looked like a circus now. Everyone is watching them... Even Asano-san and the guys supporting Class A's pole are watching. The time is ripe.

Chika's heart skipped a beat when Muramatsu and Yoshida leaped from their hiding spots. They attacked from the rear, the blindspot. They even managed to climb onto the pole! The girls cheered.

"You can do it, Yoshida!" Hara-san waves her fist in the air.

 _"Out of nowhere, two members of Class E attack Class A's pole!"_

The comment caused every single Class A members to look at the pole. That mistake allows Isogai-san and co to escape. They jumped back to the field and now heading towards Class A's pole. Class A can only stare at them stunned. Those crucial few seconds when they didn't move further allowed her classmates to close in.

 _ **Class E Formation - Speed of Sound Flight**_

 _"And they're in!"_

"Yes!" Okano-san and Fuwa-san whooped. Even Karasuma-sensei looked excited.

Sang Hyuk tried to tear of Sugino-san from the pole. He grabbed the back of his shirt. Sang Hyuk put too much force in his movements, causing the pull to shakes instead. Sugino-san loses his grip. Chika heard Kanzaki-san gasped. Thankfully he is able to hold on. Sang Hyuk realised his mistake and let go of Sugino-san. (Kanzaki-san sighed in relief).

And then, Asano-san take off his headgear. Chika tensed at the sight. This is it. He's going to attack them. She have filled in the boys about Asano-san's martial skills. The boys knew what is coming but there is nothing Chika can do to help them. The first to go down is Yoshida. Asano-san grabbed his arm and throw him off. Next, he delivered a kick straight at Okajima's face. Chika felt a chill down her spine. Are they okay?!

Thankfully, those two are able to get back on their feet. They are now trying to climb back in. Asano-san perched himself on the top of the pole. Falling from that height would be dangerous. Without wasting any more seconds, Asano-san resume his attack. Akabane-san is able to block his kicks but others are not so lucky.

 _"Asano-kun is defending all by himself without losing balance! Class E's putting everything into their_ _defence, so they're in no position to bring down the pole!"_

"This is bad...," Hayami-san said nervously. "They've been checked. Even the members of Class A who were scattered throughout the audience are starting to return. At this rate, they'll be surrounded and lynched."

If they want to avoid that fate, then they must execute _that_.

Chika winced when Asano-san successfully kicked down Isogai-san. He fell to the ground. He looks unharmed though. Without wasting any breath, Isoga-san get down to position. Four blurs jumped onto his back.

 _"Oh my! Class E... Have sent even more reinforcement!"_

Chiba-san, Mimura-san, Shiota-san and Sugaya-san grabbed onto Asano-san. Now that his movements are locked, the ace won't be able to kick anyone any longer. Terasaka and Takebayashi-kun have no trouble supporting the pole. Of course, Kevin's squad helped. More Class A members have joined the skirmish. Each and everyone of them determined to defend their pole. In their haste, they forgot one particular thing.

There are still two more Class E members on the ground.

With Isogai-san's help, Horibe-san is launched to the air. A feat that only made impossible by Horibe-san's enhanced physique. It's all too late now. Horibe-san uses his momentum to pull down the pole. It starts to tilt backwards. Most of Class A members are situated on the front. Everyone hold their breaths in.

 _ **BOOM**_

No one said a word for a few seconds. And then...

 _"CLASS E WINS!"_

Cheers erupt from all over the places. The student body are now cheering for them. The girls are all squealing and hugging each other. Chika let out the breath she have been holding in. "How cool is that?! My kids are the coolest! Look this way, please!" Koro-sensei snapped pictures furiously. Karasuma-sensei looked like he wants to scold him but decide not to. "Oichi-san, you can stop crushing the notebook now." Huh? Chika looked down. She have balled her fist on the notebook, severely crumpling it. How come she didn't notice? Is it because she was so worried for the boys? Chika loosen her hold.

"Everyone!" Chika looked up to see the boys coming their way. The girls rushes over towards them. Everyone is smiling and laughing. Hara-san is checking Yoshida for any injuries. Kanzaki-san too is checking up on Sugino-san, much to his delight. Hayami-san and Chiba-san are smiling at each other. Maybe they are already at the level where they don't need words? Okuda-san is talking to Akabane-san. Chika couldn't quite hear what they are saying but judging from the grin on Akabane-san's face, Okuda-san just said something nice. Shiota-san on the other hand, looked bashful when Kayano-san praises him. A complete opposite to his red haired friend. Meanwhile, Maehara-san and Okano-san engage in a playful banter, judging from the sly grin Okano-san wear. Bitchirina-sensei is trying to pressed her breasts against Karasuma-sensei's arm. (He calmly detached himself, causing her to pout).

She loves it when her OTPs are getting along.

Isogai-san noticed her still sitting on her seat. "Oichi-san!" At the sound of her surname, Chika stood up. He made his way towards her. "Our strategies worked!" He beamed at her. Chika nodded. "...Huh? Why is the notebook all crumpled?" He looks at her in puzzlement.

"...I may have hold it too tight when watching the match...," Chika said softly. "I'm glad none of you are unharmed."

Isogai-san blinked. Then his smile turned gentle. "We sure made you worried huh?" Chika nodded again. Isogai-san laughed slightly. "Thank you." Chika did not say anything. Sometimes, silence says more words than necessary. She is certain that Isogai-san won't be mad if she don't reply. Instead she keep looking straight into his eyes. They are having a moment. A moment of camaraderie.

Then that moment was shattered when Maehara-san put Isogai-san in a headlock. "Come on, Class Rep! Let's take pictures! Koro-sensei is going nuts if he have to wait any longer!"

Laughter fills the air. Everyone races towards Koro-sensei to get their picture taken. If only they are not in public, her classmates would try to kill him while they are at it. Warmth filled her being. This is it. This is happiness. A feeling of pure euphoria. Relief. Fun.

Cold

Chika feels a shudder shooting through her. What- Where did that come from? Why is it so cold? Winter is not here yet. Slowly, Chika turned around. Her eyes scan over the school building. A lone figure stood behind the window. Judging from the location, that person is in the board chairman office... Board Chairman Asano? From this distance, she couldn't be sure. It can be anyone. But no one would dare to sneak inside his office. It have to be Board Chairman then. He is looking over the field. Is he looking at Class E..?

Her stomach churned.

* * *

The athletic festival ended peacefully without any accidents. During the closing ceremony, the principal declared Class 3-A as the overall victor. Yet that victory felt hollow. Class A do not get the satisfaction to trash Class E. The boys of Class A shot dirty looks at them but were ignored. The foreigners simply looked disappointed at themselves. It is understandable that they don't share the same dislike as the rest of the school have on Class E. Chika suspects it have something to do with them being athletes. Or being unable to help Asano-san.

The students went to clean up the field afterwards. It wasn't so bad, since Class E is not the only ones doing the work. Koro-sensei have left the school ground. Every now and then, Isogai-san's and Kataoka-san's fangirls would approach them. Kataoka-san would smiled stiffly at them. Isogai-san would greet them back with a smile. It doesn't look forced on his part.

"That damn ikemen...," Sugaya-san and Kimura-san grumbled. "But... It's like the whole mood's changed around here," Sugaya-san observed. "Especially with how the lower grades see the E class now."

"Well, sure, with our little team making such a huge upset!" Muramatsu said happily.

"You know...," Everyone turn to Okajima. "We might be pretty damn awesome right now!" Standing next to him, Fuwa-san nodded sagely.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Chika noticed the medical officers from the hospital head inside. Kunugigaoka requested them to be on standby today in case of something happened. But no one got hurt. Why are they still here? The only people that Chika saw entered the building before them were Asano-san and the foreign exchange students-

 _Oh no_

Chika followed them inside. Board Chairman won't go that far right? Those four are foreign citizens. Harming them would be a crime. Despite their brutish looks, those four are still minors. And Asano-san... Chika unconsciously hold her shoulder. The bruises have long been healed but... The memory is still fresh in her mind.

She stopped on her tracks.

Asano-san is giving orders- directions to the medical officers. He pointed to the stairs. The centre staircase is the closest stair to the Board Chairman office... Please let her suspicion be incorrect. Please. Please!

She watches Asano-san watch the medical officers head downstairs. His eyes linger for a moment before he turned around. He immediately scowled at the sight of her. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your little friends?"

Chika ignored the hostile tone in his voice. "Why did you sent the medical officers upstairs?" Asano-san simply glared at her. "Where are your foreigner friends, Asano-san?" At the mention of them, he averted his gaze. Dear God. That man really did it. He hurt them. "Did he... Did Board Chairman touch you?" They may be at odds right now, but Chika don't wish that kind of thing to happen to Asano-san. "Did he hurt you, Asano-san?"

"What is it to you?" He snapped. Asano-san start to walk past her. "Just go back now."

Oh hell no. Chika won't let him go like that. She catches his sleeves. Asano-san jerked his arm but she held on. "I'm asking because I'm worried," She inject some more force in her voice. Hopefully she can pull off the stern tone Kataoka-san used when addressing the boys. "...I am worried about you."

Asano-san's violet eyes seems to soften. "...no...," He finally answered. Chika scanned his form. True, he didn't look like he was harmed. But he is still wearing his jacket. That will hide the bruises. Asano-san seems to realised something, for his eyes turned sharp again. He jerked his arm. Chika let go of his sleeves. He gave her an indescribable look before walking away.

After a few minutes of standing there, Chika decide to return. She found Asano-san again. This time talking to her classmates. Isogai-san is offering his hand towards him for a handshake. Is he asking for a reconciliation or something? Truly, their class president have too big of a heart.

Asano-san promptly ignored it and turn his back on them. "Can you just disappear? It won't turn out this way next time. I'll drive them all to destruction."

...Them?

Is he talking about Class E or... Board Chairman?

"He's been through a lot, Isogai-kun," Takebayashi-kun said to Isogai-san. Is he consoling him? "He's struggling under certain circumstances." That is an _understatement_.

"If you compare me to him, my situation doesn't amount much," Isogai-san replied in a humble tone. "You know, having everyone get together to help me today, it made me think 'I'm glad I'm poor.'"

Everyone proceed to laugh at his words. But not the teasing kind of laughter. It's more... Warm... The laughter turned louder when Isogai-san chased after a student who is pushing the bread cart.

The day is over.

Isogai-san's secret is safe.

Everyone is laughing.

Yet why is she holding the notebook tight again?

Why does she feel sick?

Why can't she shake off this feeling?

The foreboding feeling she had since morning.

It has increased ten fold.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 91 - 94**

 **I guess at this point you guys have picked up that Chika's favourite food is ice cream.**

 **The stretcher race is something I read online when researching Undokai (Japanese sports day). I lost the link though.**

 **And no, Chika is not falling for Isogai.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	35. Chapter 34

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We won!_

 _It was very nerve wrecking, watching the boys. There were a few close calls where they could get seriously injured. Thankfully it didn't come to that. Chika can tell that Class A didn't expect to lose. It must be a very bitter pill for them to swallow. Considering that we already beat them in the first end-of-term test. Isogai-san will be able to resume his part time work again after this. Good for him. _

_We managed to win a few games. Chika won the stretcher race together with Takebayashi-kun and Okuda-san. It felt good. Kimura-san won the 100 m dash. Hara-san snatched first place in bread eating contest. (The leftover bread was given to Isogai-san). Kayano-san won the crawling race. She moves like an eel. So slimy like Koro-sensei's tentacles. The general population of Kunugigaoka seems to view us favourably now after our victory. Chika wonders how long it will last. Chika's classmates seems happy with the change though._

 _Things supposed to calm down now and yet Chika feel restless._

 _Maybe Chika is too pessimistic... But Chika can't_ _help what she's feeling. Earlier Chika saw Board Chairman observing us from his office. Considering how troublesome the baseball game have become thanks to his meddling, Chika truly fear what will come next. That man hurt the foreign exchange students, Diary!_

 _Well, it's not like Chika actually saw him raise a hand at them... But the implications are too obvious to ignore. We will see. Chika saw Asano-san giving orders to the medical officers. Chika was worried that he got hurt as well but he didn't. Thank God._

 _Chika's stomach have yet to calm down._

 _Let's change the subject shall we? Chika knows she's not being subtle. Don't rub it in, Diary._

 _So... Chika have a confession to make._

 _Here goes._

 _Okay_

 _Yeah_

 _Chika is going to write it._

 _Don't rush Chika, Diary!_

 _Yes, yes, Chika is doing it._

 _Um_

 _Fine!_

 _This is it!_

 _No turning back!_

 _Are you ready?!_

 _Chika is going to write it!_

 _Ready?_

 _Chika wrote R-18!_

 _THERE! CHIKA FINALLY SAID IT!_

 _Chika wrote a NOT PG story. A fiction based on a government agent and an assassin- Fine! Fine! Chika admitted it! It was based on Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei! Chika used different names!_

 _..._

 _Fine. Chika used their initials._

 _It's not like it have sex scenes- Okay, it have steamy scenes here and there. But not! You know! Actual penetration!_

 _Gosh, writing that word is embarrassing._

 _The story is still developing. Chika will take her sweet time with it. Huh? References?_

 _..._

 _Chika did not get her reference from FSOG if that's what you're thinking, Diary._

 _..._

 _Okay, okay. Chika read R-18 fanfics. It's really hard to find hetero smut in the internet. So many yaoi and yuri stories. Chika wonder if some positions described in the stories are humanly possible. No way Chika would ask Irina-sensei about it._

 _..._

 _Maybe because half of these stories were written by girls and boys Chika's age?_

 _It's possible._

 _Chika wonder if Fuwa-san knows about fan fictions. If she did, she won't be able to look at her_ _shounen manga the same again. Does Takebayashi-kun knows too? It's amazing though, how every single series in existence seems to have a fanfic. The most popular pairings in Chika's feed are those characters from the swimming anime... And that anime about murderous genius high school students. It have a black and white bear robot as its mascot. Rillakuma is still cuter._ _And dear God! The ninja manga one!_

 _And those are just examples of Japanese media. There's the Sherlock X Watson pairing... Incestuous monster slayers and occasional threesome with an angel... A romantic brotherhood between_ _superpowered American soldier and his brainwashed slash amnesiac childhood friend. Western fandoms are just as- What's the term? Thirsty as their Eastern counterpart._

 _Let Chika tell you, Diary. It was a wild ride._

 _The world of fandom is simply amazing._

 _So Chika finally wrote a M rated story. There's that._

 _Toshiko-nee was so excited when Chika told her about the athletic festival. Her favourite part is the cheerleading competition. She made some sort of tortilla wrap filled with meat and chocolate. She even put small firework candles._

 _This is so embarrassing. Chika is turning in for tonight. Good night, Diary!_

 _P.S. Of course Chika have deleted her search history. Toshiko-nee would have a field day if she finds out. Chika is not a fool, Diary._

* * *

A majority of her classmates have forgotten due to the whole boutaoshi mess but the second semester midterms is here. The elation over their victory soon wore off. Koro-sensei is filled with even more determination these days. They are going to beat Class A on paper for the second time. Chika can't say she didn't agree with Koro-sensei. This time she is determined to climb up the rankings. Top 15 sounds pretty good. And this time she will raise her score in social studies!

Though... Is it just her or everyone seems tense? Chika can't quite observe everyone (nor she have the time really) since Koro-sensei keep building walls around her using his Mach 20 speed. Shoot, his speed must have increased again. That or he brought his trademark cloning skills to a new height. Speaking of heights, Karasuma-sensei have decided to take their training up a notch. They are going to get even more busier. Koro-sensei requested Bitchirina-sensei to increase the difficulty of her lessons as well. Which means the kissings will be even more frequent. (Chika is now at 10 hits level.)

The atmosphere felt tense... But it's different from the first term. It felt... Muddled. There are even less assassinations than usual. As if they are too tired to plot... And Koro-sensei just. Can't. And. Won't. Stay. Still. Everyone have a troubled expressions on their faces. Everyone except her, Akabane-san and Ritsu. Ritsu being Ritsu and Akabane-san... Well, he actually seems more concerned with the upcoming tests. Which is out of character of him. Or maybe Chika really don't know him at all. Based on her observation from the last few days, Akabane-san have done more work than usual. Koro-sensei likes to push him thanks to his intelligence but Chika have noticed that he seems to be more... Focused nowadays. Determined even?

Chika don't have time to dwell into it. She need to focus on her objective and efforts. Otherwise Koro-sensei will lecture them. Last time he promised them his tentacles. What kind of reward will they get this time? Chika pressed her pen against her lips. It would be great if he reveal to them another of his weakness... Or a favour. Chika would love to get him read out aloud FSOG and record it. Then blackmail him with it... That would be so embarrassing Koro-sensei would want to die.

The sound of the school bell ringing never sounds sweeter. The students poured out from the school building. Chika can't wait to go to the supermarket. She still have to stay away from anything yellow though. Maybe something pink... Toshiko-nee love that colour. Salmon? Yes, definitely salmon. Salmon teriyaki it is.

"...but you know, shouldn't we be concentrating on our studies right now?" Yada-san's question brought her back to reality. "There are only 5 months left, you know? Isn't it more important to improve our assassination skills?"

"...We have no choice," Yoshida said bitterly, "Unless we take care of our studies, the octopus won't show up anymore."

Everyone frowned. They don't have any choices here. Personally, Chika thinks that assassination can take the back seat momentarily. They will be able to focus on it again after the tests. Killing Koro-sensei is their job, but so is studying. Both are equally important. To neglect one in favour of the other is out of the question. But Chika is the only to think that. To voice her opinion here would only spark a debate. Akabane-san simply yawns and leave them all behind.

Okajima suddenly let out a chuckle. "Don't worry too much about it, guys. Leave it to me. I came up with a neat idea." Everyone looked at him in puzzlement. Kataoka-san more of suspicion. Okajima brought them to the edge of the mountain. Not quite the bottom but low enough to be right next of the housings. In fact, it's short enough distance to jump over. Okajima jumped onto a roof like a ninja. "I trail blazed an awesome route to school," He said to them. "If we use free running to move along the building rooftops from here, we can arrive at the next train station without hardly touching the ground. We can train, just from going to school. Let's all go this way starting today."

"Eh? Isn't this dangerous? If we fell...," Kurahashi-san sounds so concerned. Honestly? So is Chika.

"She's right. Karasuma-sensei even told us not to do this outside of the rear mountains," Kataoka-san reminds them.

"It's fine~!" Okajima dismisses her. "I tried going, and there wasn't a single area that was difficult. The way we're trained now, it's a cinch." That maybe true but... What if they got into an accident? Or someone sees them? Word will spread if someone spotted a group of middle schoolers attempting stunts like that. And they are still wearing their uniforms. Board Chairman would hear about it- Worse, Asano-san would hear about it. Karasuma-sensei already have enough to deal with... She don't want to add it.

Most of her classmates seems to be on board with the idea. In the end, the only ones not going are her, Hara-san, Kanzaki-san, Kayano-san, Okuda-san, Kurahashi-san and Hazama-san. Akabane-san already left them earlier. Kataoka-san and Isogai-san looked extremely reluctant but went anyway.

The remaining students make their way to the base of the mountain. They idly chit chat on the way. It's more like listening in Chika's and Hazama-san's case. Hazama-san split up with the group since her home is on the other direction. The six girls passes the baseball field.

"Oh hey! Class E!"

The girls simply glances to the side. It is most likely some trolls or something...

"Great job with the athletic festival!" It's not a troll. It's Shindou-san. That caused Chika to pause in her steps. He jog towards them. The thing that separates them now is the metallic fence. Shindou-san is wearing his baseball uniform. Is it okay to chat with them in the middle of club activity? "You're the girl who won the bread eating race right?" He looked at Hara-san.

"That's right!" Hara-san answered happily.

Shindou-san grins. "You guys did a very good job the other day. We were so impressed." He looks around. "Hey, is it just you? Where are Sugino and the rest of the boys?"

"They went the other way," Kayano-san answered. They are not lying...

"Hey, you're the chibi who won the crawling race," One of Shindou-san's teammate come up behind him. "...Your body really don't have any resistance..."

Kayano-san hissed in anger. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Shindou-san laughed awkwardly. "Uh- So how did you guys get so strong? Special training or something? That kid with the bandanna have an insane jump."

"You'll get stronger if you hike a mountain everyday," Kurahashi-san answered cheerfully. "There are wild animals, slides and occasional perverts there. You'll eventually adapt."

Shindou-san stares at them. "...huh...," Chika can't tell if they buy it or not.

"Shindou-san, have the foreign students returned to their home country?" She asks. It's not the most subtle effort to change the subject, but Chika is genuinely curious.

"Oh them?" Shindou-san turned to her. "They sure are something else aren't they? Well, as the matter of fact, no one saw them again after the athletic festival. They simply don't show up at class anymore, even though they still have a few days left. Asano-san only said that they each have urgent matters to attend to, so they took their leave earlier. It was rather abrupt when I think about it."

"I see...," Chika wonder how far Board Chairman goes. They could be anywhere by now. The hospital, the airport, or probably back home. "Thank you."

The boy simply shrug. "No problem. I better get back to training now. Keep up the good work, Class E!" Shindou-san wave at them before going back.

They watch him and his teammate leave.

"He's a pretty decent guy," Kurahashi-san commented.

Chika simply nods.

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika can't believe it, Diary._

 _They really did it._

 _THEY ACTUALLY DID IT._

 _They caused an accident._

 _An old man got hurt._

 _His leg is fractured._

 _Chika can't even right now._

 _Koro-sensei was so angry. Black rage. He actually slapped everyone present at the scene. He went to apologise to the old man later on. Muramatsu just told Chika everything over the phone. Karasuma-sensei will pay for the old man's medical bills. (We're so very very very sorry, Sensei). To make it up to the old man, Class E will work at his daycare for free. For the next two weeks. There will be no class or study sessions. No excuses. Apparently they tried to reason with Koro-sensei. Assassination is more important than studying... Only 5 months left... It's something that Koro-sensei would want..._

 _Koro-sensei called Class E to be just as arrogant as the people in main school building._

 _Harsh_

 _But it does hold truth._

 _Maybe things would have turn differently if Chika said something earlier... When Okajima have this brilliant idea to go free running in public... We can't turn back time. We have to face the consequences of our actions._

 _Still..._

 _The old man, Munakata-san, run a nursery. Nursery means kids right? And babies? Chika never really interacted with kids before... Will it go all right? Do you reckon I should ask Toshiko-nee about it? Chika don't want to make her curious but..._

 _Uh oh. She's here. Wish me luck!_

* * *

Toshiko POV

Chika-chan's cooking is simply to die for! I can't believe my luck of having her as my little sister! God must have sent her to me to balance our dysfunctional family! The menu for tonight is salmon teriyaki, white rice, pickled vegetables, and miso soup. So Japanese-y. Before Chika, I usually just buy something from the convenience store. I swear, Chika is good for my health. I will be so sad when the time comes when she become independent... But for now, I want to enjoy this moment.

"Nee-san?" Chika-chan looked at me.

I smiled widely at my dearest sister. "Yes, Chika-chan?"

"What was I like when I was a baby and a toddler?

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!

Memories start to flood my head. Newborn Chika-chan. Baby Chika-chan holding onto my finger rightly. Baby Chika-chan flailing her chubby arms and legs. Baby Chika-chan who would smile every time we play 'peek-a-boo'. Baby Chika-chan first learning to crawl. Baby Chika-chan trying to follow me everywhere when she learn how to walk. Baby Chika-chan saying her first words...

 _"Nee-Nee!"_

"I can't! I can't! You were just too much!" I reached out and cupped her cheeks. "You are soooooo cute back then! I could spend hours just staring at you back then! Your cheeks were the softest things I ever touched. Still are!" I mushed her cheeks. "You love to cuddle with your teddy bear. I guess that's where your love for Rillakuma came from? You would cry when we took away your teddy." I continue to blabber. "There was that one time when you ate a crayon- Oh God I was so worried!"

Chika-chan simply stares at me. "Nee-san. Was I a difficult child back then?"

I gasped in horror. "No- No! Chika-chan! You are not a difficult child! Taking care of a kid _is_ difficult but nevernevernevernever think for one second that you're difficult. All kids are equally challenging. That's just how raising kids are." I ruffled her hair. "Mind you, taking care of you is the happiest part of my childhood. I love you, kiddo."

Chika-chan nodded. "I love you too, Nee-san."

I squealed in delight. "Aw! I love you too! Why don't you call me Nee-Nee once in a while? That's how you used to call me years ago! No- On second thought, don't. My heart won't be able to take it!"

Chika-chan looked at me. "Nee-Nee."

I died.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 95.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	36. Chapter 35

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Chika stood on the back, silently watching the daycare staff breaking the news to the children. She counted at least 10 children present in the room. The oldest child, a girl with short pink hair, is glaring at them. The rest of the children doesn't seem all too bothered about it though. Heck, they came running at them. No wariness. No distrust. No second thought. They just want to play.

A little boy quickly latches onto Kanzaki-san. She smiled and hold him back. (In the background, Sugino-san is seething with jealousy). Kayano-san picks up a little boy with ease. A girl with pigtails approached Hara-san. Another girl already drag Okuda-san away to play.

Three girls eyes Hazama-san in wariness. She eyes them back with as much wariness. "Really, how did we end up with collective responsibility?" She asked to no one in particular. One girl grabbed her curly hair as the others commented that Hazama-san looks like a witch.

"...This is sad... And I'm seriously getting bitten here," Terasaka said. He made no attempt to stop a boy from biting his neck.

"We all got a sticky slap on the face too," Hara-san told them, pointing to her right cheek. "He said he has to treat us all equally to keep things fair." Earlier this morning Koro-sensei come up to them to explain the situation. Afterward he give them a sticky slap. He just pressed his tentacle against their cheeks though. Koro-sensei kept apologising.

"Sorry about this," Okajima hung his head low. He is the catalyst for this situation. He's the one who suggested the idea to train in public space.

"It's okay. We should have realised someone could get hurt," Kanzaki-san said to him kindly.

Muramatsu, Yoshida and Horibe-san are seated on the floor, each with a child clinging to them. Hazama-san glanced at them. "You're right. I guess I'm responsible as the supervisor and trainer for this circus group." ( _"Hey!"_ Muramatsu and Yoshida glares at her).

"Well... We can study secretly at home...," Takebayashi-kun said. "Two weeks of unpaid work as a condition for keeping Class E's secret? A small price to pay for that bounty." He said knowingly. Those words would sound cooler if Takebayashi-kun have his pants on though. Two boys pulled down his pants in the middle of his speech. Lots of energetic kids here.

A little girl no older than 3 latches onto her leg. Chika looked down at the child. She has short, light brown hair and eyes. Chika crouched down to meet her eye level. "Hello."

"Blue!" The little girl touches her blue hair. Chika nodded. She let the little girl play with her hair.

The pink haired girl picks up a broom. Shiota-san held up his hands to defend himself when she swing it at him. But then the floor gives away, causing her to fell. Is this building really safe? Chika noticed the cracks on the wall and the slipping roof earlier before they entered.

Isogai-san shares her concern. He asked one of the staffs, Hikari-san. She smiled sadly. "We don't have the money to make any reparations. Our principal charges very little to take in those in waitlist, truant child or children not attending primary school. He can't even hire enough staff, so he works the hardest."

Those present in the accident fell into silence. Chika can see the guilt in their eyes. Shiota-san pulled up the pink haired girl from the floor.

"29 people for two weeks, huh? Don't you think we can get a lot done?" Maehara-san asked the group.

"We sure can!" Hara-san smiled.

"All right guys," Isogai-san stepped up. "We'll split up the duties and work in Munakata-san's stead! First, a strategy meeting!"

 _"Yeah!"_

They move the children to the playroom first before moving to the study section (It's just one big room with a curtain in the middle). There are more tables there that they can use. The boys move the tables together before they all sit down.

"Now then... What really concerns me is the state of this building. It's simply not safe for the children. If we left it as it is, more serious accidents will happen in the future. Someone could get seriously injured," Isogai-san said grimly. He have two younger siblings of his own. Seeing the children here may have reminds him of them. "How about this? We will split to two groups. One group will repair the building and one group will look after the kids."

"I'll be in the repair group," Chiba-san volunteered. "I'll draw up the blueprint. Let's have Ritsu scan the building first in order to calculate how much reparation needed to be done."

"What about the materials?" Hayami-san asked.

"We can use lumber from our mountain." Chika suggests. "They cut down the trees periodically. The next schedule for the thinning will be in three days. We can ask them to donate the woods to us instead of discarding it. For other materials, we can ask the Department of Defence. We are technically doing this for the sake of assa- Our mission." She quickly correct her words, in case some kids are eavesdropping. It will be bad if they start saying 'kill' or 'assassination' around the adults.

Others are considering her suggestion.

Kimura-san raises his hand. "Maybe we can build an indoor playground while we're at it!"

"And a library!" Yada-san joined in.

"A room for the staff and a garage next to it!" Mimura-san suggested.

"Yes, yes. Don't get ahead of ourselves now!" Kataoka-san clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "What about the babysitting team?"

"Since there are waitlisted and truant children here, we could tutor them." Now it's Takebayashi-kun's turn to make a suggestion. "For the younger kids, we can be their playmates. Though we have to prepare entertainment to keep them occupied. Otherwise they might get mischievous and interfere with the repair team's work."

Since there will be construction to be done, it would be disastrous if a child got in the way...

"Hm... This project might get bigger than we first thought. Well, let's wait for Ritsu's calculation first so we will know what we need. You'll be in charge for the reparation, Chiba-kun," Isogai-san nodded at Chiba-san. "We can switch duties later on. For now, who wants to be in which group?"

A few minutes later, Kataoka-san draw a list.

Reparation Team: Chiba-san, Isogai-san, Sugino-san, Sugaya-san, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Terasaka, Kimura-san, Okajima, Maehara-san, Kataoka-san, Okano-san, Ritsu, Mimura-san

Babysitting Team: Hara-san, Kayano-san, Takebayashi-kun, Shiota-san, Nakamura-san, Okuda-san, Akabane-san, Kurahashi-san, Fuwa-san, Yada-san, Horibe-san, Hazama-san, Hayami-san, Kanzaki-san.

Chika wanted to be in the reparation team but she lacks any muscles or skills for it. So in the end, she joined the babysitting team. Well, they can switch later on...

Chiba-san inspects the entire building with a phone in his hand. He have Ritsu scanning every nook and cranny. He also have Isogai-san in tow. You can spot them discussing this and that. Maehara-san and Okajima are cleaning the yard. Kimura-san and Yoshida are taking out the trash. Hara-san, Shiota-san, Nakamura-san and Takebayashi-kun volunteered to tutor the older kids. Sugaya-san stopped a kid from drawing on the wall. Turns out they are out of colouring books. Sugaya-san lend the child his sketchbook and now more kids have joined them. Sugino-san is playing catch with a boy outside. Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san are playing with the little girls. Chika spotted Akabane-san whispering to a kid. Judging from the devious grins on their faces... No. Chika don't want to know.

Terasaka's group minus Hazama-san are in the middle of a wrestling match with the boys. No, of course Terasaka won't go all out against a kid. Hazama-san is supervising them, making sure no one gets out the line. Fuwa-san and Yada-san read out loud story books for the younger kids. Chika almost joined them but opted out when the kids demanded that they make noises according to the books. Chika knows her delivery will be as flat as they can be. She'll bore the kids to death. Everyone else have something to do... Except her.

So when Hikari-san asked for her help in the nursery, Chika said yes.

"Thank you so much for your help, Oichi-san! You and your classmates are a big help!" Hikari-san said gratefully as they prepare the blankets for nap time. "Usually it's just the three of us. Me, Principal Munakata and Maki-san. Principal Munakata is in the hospital and Maki-san currently recovering from a cold...," She sighed tiredly. "Don't get me wrong. They are great kids but the thought of taking care of them on my own scares me."

"Mm," Chika have witnessed how rambunctious some of the kids are. "I'd like to apologise to you once again for the trouble...," She bows down her head.

Hikari-san smiled wider. "It's okay, Oichi-san! Your class even volunteered to fix this building. You done so much already."

The two stopped talking when they heard a gurgle coming from the crib. Hikari-san went to check. Chika watch her pick up the baby. The only baby in Wakaba Nursery. "Ara! Ta-chan is awake~" Hikari-san cooed at the baby. Chika was once a baby like Ta-chan. "Oichi-san, would you like to hold him?"

 _What_

"...Okay..." Chika got up and walk closer. Hikari-san handed the baby to her, instructing her to support his head and neck. Chika hold him stiffly. This is her first time holding a baby. The way Hikari-san smiled at her, she must be doing it right. But... This is a baby. A baby! A living, breathing person! She _can't_ drop him.

Chika looks down at the baby in her arms. Tatsuya, better known as Ta-chan, is a handsome baby boy with black locks and red cheeks. He blinked at her. Um... What did Toshiko-nee say? Peek-a-boo? But her hands are full here. Make faces? That's her weakness! Ta-chan tilts his head. Chika mirrored his tilt. He blinked at her again. Chika blinked at him. Ta-chan stick out his tongue. She did not move for a few seconds before she stuck out her tongue as well. That got him to laugh.

She died a little inside.

So cute!

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is full of surprises._

 _Class E went to Wakaba Nursery today. It is a daycare run by Munakata-san, the man we accidentally injured during our stunt. Chika and a few others were not there but this is collective responsibility so... Chika's first impression of Wakaba Nursery is not good. The building is so run down it got to the point of safety hazard. Chika is amazed that the parents or health inspector didn't notice any of this._

 _We split up to two groups. One group will oversee the reparation of the nursery building. The other will help the staff look after the children. Today Chika looked after Ta-chan, the only baby in the daycare. He is so cute! Today Chika learned a lot about how to take care of a baby. How to change their diaper, prepare milk and baby food, how to make them burp and so on._

 _Tomorrow we will fix the holes/cracks and reinforce the floor. Isogai-san, Chiba-san, Kataoka-san and I will drop by at school first. We need to check on the forest thinking to estimate how much wood we'll need. Chiba-san is consulting to Ukai-san about the blueprint. In case you forgot, Ukai-san is one of Karasuma-sensei's subordinate. He's a licensed architect._

 _The babysitting group will put on a show tomorrow. The classic hero knight-saved-a-kingdom-from-a-monster story. Akabane-san will be the hero, Kayano-san the princess, Terasaka will play the monster and Okuda-san as the mage. The Department of Defence will drop by the tools and other materials we'll need for the construction._

 _That's all for now, Diary. Chika need to study. The second mid term exams is on its way._

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _As I told you yesterday, Chika went to school first to oversee the forest thinning. The wood will be transported to Wakaba Nursery tomorrow. We didn't encounter any trouble at the main building. The administration easily gave us permission to donate the lumber and scrap woods. It went smoothly. Our group didn't encounter anyone (since everyone is still in class) so that's good. It will be hard to explain if we met Asano-san today. Chika don't doubt that he'll hear about the donation._

 _Chiba-san includes all our suggestion in his blue prints. That means the children will get a new playground and library. The staff will get a bigger office and garage. Yoshida volunteered to repair Munakata-san's bike. It gave Horibe-san the idea to include electric battery to make cycling easier. This in turn give Chiba-san the inspiration to use the playground to recharge the battery. Those three plus Ritsu are still discussing it._

 _Today Chika mostly help Hikari-san cleaning and looking after Ta-chan. Ta-chan is a very easy baby to take care of. He's not fussy at all. While Ta-chan is napping, Chika take a look at Wakaba's expenses. Don't worry, Diary. Chika asked permission first of course. Chika found that Hikari-san wasn't kidding when she said Munakata-san charges very little... Chika ended up consulting to Isogai-san about it. We later included Hara-san and Muramatsu, since they are in charge of the kitchen. Wakaba Nursery also serves lunch and snacks for the children._

 _Today's lunch and snack are stew and apple rabbits respectively. Chika helped cutting the vegetables._

 _The reparation team fixed the holes on the paper screens. We also got cement, sand, and tools. Ritsu showed us the steps to fix the cracks._ _Sugaya-san picked it up the fastest. We repainted the walls together afterwards. The babysitting group took the kids outside during the painting job. Since they will start to play around and create a bigger mess. The paint is safe for the children of course. We are going to paint the second coat tomorrow._

 _The play was a great success. Okuda-san defeated the 'monster' by putting him to sleep. Literally. She had Terasaka inhale chloroform, thus knocking him out. Muramatsu have to drag his unconscious form off the stage. Poor Terasaka. The kids really likes it though. They are going to perform the sequel tomorrow._

 _Kimura-san rescued a cat stuck on a tree. The kids was so shocked seeing Okajima giving a boost like Isogai-san did at the boutaoshi match._

 _Time for Chika to study, Diary. See you tomorrow._

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The lumber is finally here! Now we can start the construction!_

 _First we reinforced the floors. It doesn't take long. They even finished it before nap time! Secondly, we make the pillars to support the old building. Chiba-san was really busy. He keep running here and there to check everything._ _We get the children out so the reparation team can work._

 _During the play, Akabane-san drop on Terasaka. Things got worse for him when Akabane-san invited the kids to dog pile on him. Terasaka quits the play right there and went to join the reparation team._

 _Kanzaki-san taught them how to make flower garlands. Sugino-san tripped when he spotted the girls put it on Kanzaki-san. Chika snapped a picture of Kanzaki-san. Sugino-san will surely love it. Horibe-san lent (already repaired) Itona 1 to the boys. They love it. Okuda-san joined the tutoring. Kurahashi-san found a cocoon about to break its chrysalis. The children ended up watching a butterfly coming out._

 _Nakamura-san taught the kids a couple of children songs in English. Twinkle Little Star, ABC, something like that. Kataoka-san and Yada-san play house with the girls. Kataoka-san played Papa and Yada-san played Mama. Chika noticed how happy Yada-san is when she called Kataoka-san 'darling'. The game got so messy when two girls start to fight over 'Papa's attention_ _. Chika got dubbed as the neighbour who is forced to raise her child alone since her husband is a workaholic. Chika really hope her future won't turn like that. Yada-san ended the game right there when a girl gossiped that Chika's 'husband' is not Ta-chan's biological father. Scandalous!_

 _Chika really wonder where these kids learn about that kind of thing._

 _Today's lunch is gyoza. The snack is chocolate chip cookies._

 _After the kids were picked up by their parents, the babysitting team put on the second coat on the paint. We made progress with the reparation._

 _Chika is going to study now. Good night, Diary._

* * *

"Oichi-san~" Kayano-san's head poked in. "Are you busy?"

Chika looked up from her current work, washing the dishes. Maki-san, the second staff, have recovered from her cold. She is watching over Ta-chan at the moment. She won't like. Chika missed the sweet baby already. Strange how fast you got attached to someone. It's kind of scary. "No," Chika shakes head. "I'm just finished here." She put the last of the now clean dish. "Can I help you with something?"

"The girls are going to play hairstylist! Do you want to join?" Kayano-san asked excitedly.

It's not like Chika have anything to do, so she nodded. "Who else is participating?"

"Everyone!" The green haired girl smiled widely. "It will be a girls only activity. Even Hazama-san is joining!"

That's surprising. Chika clearly remembers how Hazama-san sit a bit farther away from the girls back at the inn. That was... What? May? 4 months ago? 5 months? Chika followed Kayano-san to the playroom. The boys have retreated to the other side of the room. There are hairbands and ribbons on the floor. As well as hairpins and barrettes.

Nana, the little girl who approached her first days ago, noticed her. "Chika-nee!" She run up to her. So cute! Is this what Toshiko-nee felt when Chika was her age?

"Hello, Nana." Chika hold her hand. They joined the group. When she sits down, Nana start to grab her hair.

"Blue!" She smiled widely at her.

"That's right! Chika-chan's hair is so blue! Like blueberry!" Kurahashi-san said cheerily.

"Blueberry!" Nana repeated. If she could, Chika would squee.

Kayano-san got up behind her. "Oichi-san, is it okay if I undone your bun?" She asked politely. Chika nodded. Kayano-san grins and start to undo her bun. As soon as it is undone, her dark blue hair fell on the floor. Since she's sitting, Chika's hair actually pooled on the floor. The younger girls gasped in shock.

"Chika-nee! Your hair is so long!" Ringo, a girl with dark red hair tied to two pigtails, stared at her hair with wide eyes.

"And soft!" Ami, a girl with high ponytail, start to stroke her hair.

"Like a princess!" Eiko, a girl with high pigtails, grins.

Nakamura-san and Kayano-san exchanged a look. "I guess we now have our primary target~" Nakamura-san teased Chika. "So girls, what kind of hairstyle do you think would look good on Chika-nee?"

They are immediately bombarded by suggestions.

Rin, a girl who have her bangs tied, raise her hand high. "Twin tails! Like Kaede-neechan an Nagisa-niichan!"

Kayano-san beamed. "Twin tails it is! Rin-chan, do you want to brush Chika-nee's hair while I work on this side!"

"Yes~" Rin picked up a brush and start to brush Chika's hair. Chika wonder when was the last time anyone besides Toshiko-nee style her hair. She couldn't remember. Their mother was too busy to do anything like this with them.

Nana flopped on her lap. "Chika-nee, can you style Nana's hair too?" She looked at her with her big pink eyes. If this is an anime or manga, Chika would've melted right there. The cuteness won't stop killing her!

"Yes," Chika picks up a smaller brush. If this is what it feels like to be a big sister, no wonder Toshiko-nee keep doting on her... Though Chika isn't sure if she was a cute kid back then. Nana's hair is short, so Chika just tied a small pigtail on the left side of her head. She tied a pink ribbon as the last touch. "What do you think, Nana?" Chika hold up the mirror in front of her.

"Uwaaah~" The little girl beamed. "Thank you, Chika-nee!"

Chika nodded stoically at the little girl. Inside, she is breathing a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Nana likes it.

"And we're done too over here~" Kayano-san touches her shoulder. Chika held the mirror higher so she can see. She is sporting the same twin tails hairtyle as Kayano-san and Shiota-san... It was Kayano-san who gave Shiota-san his current hairstyle, if Chika is not mistaken. Her twin tails are much longer though.

"You look so cute! You did a great job, Kayano-san" Hara-san praised her. Kayano-san grinned sheepishly.

Fuwa-san gasped loudly. "Oichi-san, you look like Hatsune Miku!"

Chika lower her head, not used with all these attention. Nakamura-san put a pause on their activities to take pictures. She have hair tied to a low ponytail. Kanzaki-san's usually flowing hair is tied to a bun. You can see the back of her neck clearly now. Kano-San have so many hairpins on her... "All right, girls! Say 'cheese~" Nakamura-san hold out her phone.

 _"Cheese~"_

 _CLICK_

Everyone swarmed Nakamura-san to get a look at the picture. Judging from the laughs and giggles, it turned out good. Chika make a mental note to ask Nakamura-san to share the picture with her later. The girls took a few more pictures before their attention turned to her again.

"Can we braid your hair like Rapunzel?" Ami asked excitedly. How can Chika tell? She is practically jumping up and down. All the other girls gasped. Not just the younger ones, even the older ones have a hopeful look in their eyes. Unable to refuse, Chika nodded.

 _What is she getting herself into?_

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yep, even Toshiko-nee.

Her sister have dropped her bag on the floor. She wore a look of disbelief. Chika just stood there awkwardly. The girls have braided her hair similar to Disney's Rapunzel. The little girls went as far to look for flowers to put on her. Purple and white cosmos flowers were tucked into her braid. Their colours clashes with her dark blue hair... In a good way. Chika have gotten looks from passerby on her way home. They look at her in curiosity and awe.

It was embarrassing... But.. Chika have to admit... She looked _good_.

Toshiko-nee pulled her to a bear hug. "Chika-chan! How- When- Who- You're so pretty!" She gushes.

"My classmates styled my hair today," Chika answered. _But not at school._

Her sister grins. "They did a very good job! You look like a fairy! All you need is a pretty dress and-" Toshiko-nee gasped. "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" She pulled her to her bedroom.

It looks like this is her day to be everyone's doll... Will she survive this time? Against her sister? She doubted it.

Chika didn't notice the corner of her mouth quirked.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from chapter 96.**

 **Chika is on her way to become a good mom.**

 **In case you want to know how long Chika's hair is... It's as long as Ren Kougyoku's?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	37. Chapter 36

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 _TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contain scenes that may be triggering for some readers._

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Another peaceful day at Wakaba Nursery._

 _When Class E arrived, Ta-chan was in the playroom. He crawled so fast to reach Chika. Chika feel so loved right now. Chika noticed that Class E have gotten closer with the children. Shiota-san definitely is. The oldest kid here, Sakura, have opened her heart to him. Maybe too open... Chika noticed the blush on her face whenever Shiota-san talk to her._

 _One of the boys found a bee on the yard. It's still alive. Kurahashi-san gave it water mixed with sugar. She explained to us that when you see a fallen bee, you have to give nourishment so it can continue gathering pollen. Pollen is an essential part of nature. She went to check the nearby area to see if there's a beehive. There aren't any. Okuda-san explained to the children how honey is made. She was bombarded with more questions afterward. Innocent questions such as why is the sky blue, why dinosaurs extinct, how the flame on Charizard's tail stay lit while underwater, is it really true that girls have cooties, etc. The hardest questions was why the moon is crescent all the time. Hara-san announced it's_ _lunch time. Good save, Hara-san! Okuda-san let out a huge sigh of relief when the children are not looking._

 _Chika and Ta-chan were invited to a tea party by the girls. Yada-san joined us too. It was nice._

 _Horibe-san brought Itona 2 today. The kids loved it._

 _We have chanpuru for lunch today. Muramatsu went to the mountain early this morning to harvest bitter melons. We cooked animal shaped jellies for snacks._

 _The reparation team have completed the first floor of the new building. Yoshida and Horibe-san were almost finished with Munakata-san's bike. Chika helped_ _tying the ropes so the boys can pull the large lumbers. We are going to build new furniture from the leftover wood tomorrow. Chiba-san and Sugaya-san will go buy glasses and paint._

 _Irina-sensei's birthday is coming. What do you think Chika should get for her?_

 _Chika is going to study now. Good night, Diary._

* * *

 _September XX 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is Sunday. There are no kids to babysit or tutor today. But the construction must go on. The entire class gathered to continue the work. After they finished getting the materials needed, Sugaya-san and Chiba-san took turns to help us build the furnitures. Koro-sensei came by for the first time since we start working here. He didn't assist us but he did gave us tips. No_ _scrapwood were wasted. After we made sure that the furnitures are safe and functional, we move on to painting them._

 _Koro-sensei prepared rice balls for our lunch. It was tasty._

 _Chika missed Ta-chan._

 _Chika went home today covered in paint. Chika went straight to the bathroom to get clean herself up. Toshiko-nee took Chika out for dinner. We ate Vietnamese food for the first time. Then we walk around the town for a bit. Chika asked Toshiko-nee for her opinion. You know, for Irina-sensei's gift. Irina-sensei is a very fashionable woman... Chika couldn't possibly afford the branded goods she use. Then the answer just presented itself. At the bookstore, on the very front self, lay the book 'Understanding Japanese Men'. In English._

 _Chika never bought a book so fast in her lfe._

 _Toshiko-nee looked at the book in confusion so Chika explained the situation to her. When Chika is done, Toshiko-nee praised Chika for being 'so supportive'. She wish Irina-sensei good luck for her endeavour to win Karasuma-sensei's heart. Then Toshiko-nee proceed to tell Chika that she is bisexual!_

 _Chika have her suspicions but hearing it straight from Toshiko-nee's mouth... WOW!_

 _Then she told Chika about her first love... A girl... Aw..._

 _If Chika's suspicion about Yada-san is correct, Chika knew who she should refer to._

 _Study time. Chika will be going now. Good night, Diary._

* * *

Sugino POV

There are still some more materials to be picked up, and Sugaya work best with his own tools. Unfortunately, those tools are left at the old school building. He can't afford to leave right now. So Oichi and I volunteered to go. We are currently hiking up the mountain. Now that I think of it, this is the first time I'm alone with her. She mostly hang out with Fuwa and Hara. Oichi is kind of quiet, but her heart is in the right place. I still remember when she told us that she considered Class E as her friends. That makes me happy. I admit, there was a time when I'm uncomfortable around her. But now? Oichi have opened up in her own way. Still quiet but the change is there. We don't have a lot in common but there's nothing wrong with that. We are friends. There's always more about your friends that you learn about along the way.

"Hey, Oichi. How's it going with the kids?" I asked her.

Oichi looked at me. "They are doing well. Everyone gets along marvellously."

"You mostly take care of the baby right?" Oichi often have the baby in her arms. No one see that one coming. Hara is the most motherly one in our class, it won't be surprising. But Oichi? She keeps surprising people. If Kanzaki-san the one who takes care of the baby... Oh that would be a precious sight to behold. Kanzaki-san would make such a good mother! If we get married, she will be the mother of our future children... Her name would be Sugino Yukiko. Sugino Yukiko... That sounds lovely.

"Sugino-san!"

Eh?

 _TWACK_

My forehead throb painfully. Too caught up with my daydreaming, I didn't notice a tree branch sticking out in front of me. I clutched the side of my head. "Is it bleeding?"

"No," Oichi shakes her head. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy," I admitted. "But otherwise I'm okay."

"We can wait here until the dizziness subside."

It's my turn to shake my head. "It's okay. Training made me tougher than this. The sooner we finished our errand, the quicker we go back."

Oichi nodded. So we resume our walk. "Were you thinking of Kanzaki-san?"

"W-What makes you say that?" I couldn't deny that but...

"You had the same look in your eyes every time you look at Kanzaki-san, or when you're thinking of her," Oichi told me. "Which is rather often."

My face heated up from embarrassment. "Sorry about that... Hehe." I scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine," Oichi said stoically.

Before I can stop myself, I ask her. "Do you have someone you like, Oichi?"

"My sister," She answered without hesitation. Huh, whoever gave her the codename 'Sister Complex' is not wrong.

"No, I mean... Do you have someone you _like_ like?"

Oichi ponders for a moment. "I like Karasuma-sensei but I don't _like_ like him." Yeah, Karasuma-sensei is such a cool adult. It's not surprising if even Oichi likes him. But her 'like' is different from Kurahashi's 'like' for Karasuma-sensei.

"So... You never like someone before?" I asked some more. Oichi shakes her head no.

"Can I ask you something, Sugino-san?" Well, I asked her a personal question just now so to make things even, I nodded. "Why do you like Kanzaki-san?"

I blushed at the question. I can't help it! Her question totally throw me off my guard. "Uh...," I scratched the back of my head. "Remember when I told the class that my grades went down after I didn't get into the first string?" Oichi nodded. "The shock was so great I can't concentrate on my studies. I threw myself to baseball training more but... Well, that didn't really work. I was sitting near the drinking fountains on the back... Brooding. I was surrounded by this air of negativity I guess. Then Kanzaki-san approached me. She must have saw me on her way to the Flower Arrangement Club. She asked me what's wrong. There's genuine concern in her eyes. I remember how gentle her smile at that time. How soft her voice was... She have this calming presence around her, y'know? And I just..." The memory makes my heart warm. It start to spread inside my body.

"You fell for her," Oichi finished it for me. I nodded. "You have my support, Sugino-san."

My eyes widened in shock. I quickly turned my head to her. Oichi is look back at me with a steady gaze. Oichi- Supporting me? That's- "Oh wow. I don't know what to say," Despite my confusion, I grinned. "Thanks, Oichi." She simply nodded.

We continue our way to the old school building. Karasuma-sensei is busy with Department of Defence business and Koro-sensei is currently overseas. The only one left here is Ritsu's main body. Bitch-sensei is probably here. Who knows? Sugaya's toolbox is stashed in the closet. I about to slide open the door when we heard moans.

Moans?

It sounds like Bitch-sensei.

The two of us peeked through the gaps. Bitch-sensei is sitting on Hara's seat. She is massaging her own shoulders. Ritsu's screen shows Karasuma-sensei's face.

 _"Oh my, your shoulders are so stiff, Irina. Let me help you...,"_ That's... Karasuma-sensei's voice? Is Ritsu playing an audio or something?

"Oooh! Karasuma, you're so good!" Bitch-sensei giggles.

 _"You must be tired from teaching. How about we take some time off together?"_ 'Karasuma-sensei' said huskily.

Oh... Now I get it. Takebayashi likes to ask Ritsu to cosplay as a maid. It's just audio service really, but Ritsu makes it sound pretty real. And Bitch-sensei here is using the chance to ask her play Karasuma-sensei... It's kinda weird hearing your teacher- uh- roleplaying? Ritsu most likely don't get it... Bitch-sensei is pretty desperate if she resort to this. I wonder if Ritsu have Kanzaki-san's audio file...

Oichi nudged me. "Don't even think about it, Sugino-san." She whispered to me.

I blushed. "I-I wasn't gonna!"

"Who's there!" Bitch-sensei snarls angrily.

Crap!

* * *

The second floor is well on its way. Chiba-san is consulting with Ritsu and Ukai-san about the indoor playground. Chika is currently in the nursery. Ta-chan is napping. She use the opportunity to browse the internet. They have to find good ropes for the playground. Something safe for the kids to use. They will set it up themselves later on. Chika also browse companies that sell safety mats. They need to buy a large quantity for the entire second floor. Oh, and materials for rock climbing wall. There's also Wakaba Nursery's new expenses for when the second building is completed. They have make sure that the building will be sturdy, so Munakata-san don't have to worry about maintaining it. But... There's still the electricity cost, water, insurance... So many things to do... Ritsu is a tremendous help. Chika is so glad she's there to help them. Life is so much easier with Ritsu. Better than Siri indeed.

Her mind wanders to a certain accident happened yesterday. Her and Sugino-san caught Bitchirina-sensei roleplaying with Ritsu... Honestly? Chika is not sure what to call her- uh- 'game.' After scolding them, Bitchirina-sensei bribed them to secrecy. If you count french kisses as bribe that is... She and Sugino-san left the mountain in bewilderment. Yesterday was weird.

"Chika-nee?" Rin's head poked in. "Are you busy?"

Chika instinctively brought her finger to her lips. Rin covers her mouth. The little girl tip toes across the room, before climbing onto Chika's lap. "What is it, Rin?"

"Can we play with your hair again today?" The little girl asked. She's using the Puppy Eyes technique. Damn. Four more heads poked in. Eiko, Ringo, Ami and Nana. They too, give her the Puppy Eyes. How can Chika resists? If there's a tiny Toshiko-nee giving her the same look these girls are giving her right now, Chika would cave in in Mach 20 speed. And so, Chika nodded.

The girls throw up their hands on air "Yay!"

"Ssssh!"

They peered into Ta-chan's crib. Ta-chan simply roll his head to the side. They let out a sigh of relief.

Maki-san's head poked in. "Girls, what are you doing?"

"We're going to play with Chika-nee's hair!" Ringo said excitedly.

"Ssssssh!" This time more girls joined Chika. Ringo covers her mouth.

Maki-san chuckles. "Well, go on then. I'll be here with Ta-chan if you need me."

The girls pull Chika along with her, except Rin. Chika is currently carrying her. The girls led her to the porch. The boys are working hard. Chiba-san and Sugaya-san stood in front of the construction. Horibe-san is fixing the remote control for Itona 1. The little boys must have broken it. Apparently they are having a discussion. Chika sit down. Nana and Ami take off her hairpins and hairband. Her long, blue hair fell freely after everything is undone. The girls sighed in awe.

"Your hair is so long, Chika-nee. Like the princesses in story books!" Eiko giggles. "I bet you would look great in a kimono! Or a dress!"

"How shall we style your hair today?" Ami said in sing song voice. She start to brush her hair.

"Nothing too outrageous, please," Chika admitted. Styling her hair is fine, but kids tend to get overboard. She do not look forward for getting her hair cut by accident. This might sound shallow, but if there is one physical aspect of herself that she like, it's her hair. Chika takes pride on her hair. Being praised for it in the last couple of days might have helped...

Rin wiggles out from her hold. "Rin is going to find pretty flowers for Chika-nee!" She beamed at her. Chika's heart melt from the cuteness. Eiko and Ami is debating which hair clips to pick. So far the main contenders are the pink Hello Kitty one and white bunny one. Ringo have start to lace her hair together to a small braid. Chika wonder if she should ask her classmate to supervise them. Just in case. In the mean time, Chika's blue eyes follows Rin around. The little girl is picking yellow dandelions. Yellow and blue are complimentary colours. The flowers would match well with her hair.

Rin is done picking the flowers. She skipped towards them. Just then, she tripped over a rock and fell face first. Chika got up and run over to her. "Rin, are you okay?" She gently pick her up. The little girl sniffed. Chika noticed that her skirt have folded, revealing her panties.

"Hahaha! Rin is wearing chick panties!" One of the boys points. Rin's face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Ami yelled at the boy. Horibe-san quickly pulled him away, not wanting to risk any bloodshed. He must have take cues from the sharp looks Chika is throwing at them.

Chika reach out to smooth over her skirt when she noticed a glint from the bushes. When she looked up, she saw a man taking pictures of them. Taking pictures of Rin's panties...

The alarm in her head goes off.

And Chika did the first thing that came into mind.

She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The noise did more than enough to grab others' attention. Horibe-san dropped the remote controller and hurried to her side, followed by Chiba-san and Sugaya-san. Isogai-san and the others gathered on the edge, wondering what the commotion is about. "There's a pervert taking pictures of the kids!" Chika hugged Rin with one arm while the other points to the bushes. The pervert is already gone though.

It was chaos. Chika ushered the kids inside with Sugino-san's help. Kimura-san, Maehara-san, Isogai-san and Okajima quickly give chase. Sugino-san explained to the babysitter team what just happened. Chika is solely focused at Rin. The poor girl is crying. Her knee is scraped rather badly from the fall. She is clinging onto Chika's neck. Sugino-san informed Hikari-san and Maki-san when they arrived. They gasped in horror. Rin's wail got them to notice her.

"Oh, Rin-chan. Let's get your knee looked at," Hikari-san said gently. Chika handed Rin to her.

"Oichi, did you take a good look at the pervert?" Sugaya-san asked her. Behind Shiota-san, the pink haired girl listens closely.

Chika shakes her head. "His face was blocked by the camera and the bushes... But I did notice that he is wearing a hat, sunglasses and mask..." That man knew better than to risk his face be seen. It shows that this is premeditated. The pervert!

Sugaya-san eyes her warily. "It couldn't be... Could it?"

What is he- Oh

Chika's stomach churned.

Her stalker.

No.

No, no, no.

Nonononononononononono. She can't. If it's really him, she put everyone here in danger. Especially the kids. The pervert- Nononononononono. It couldn't be him. What are the odds of the same man from the other day- But it's what stalkers do, right? Following their target everywhere. But Chika don't know if that pervert is him. If her suspicion is correct... Nonononono-

Someone gently lay their hand on her shoulders. Chika looked up to see Shiota-san looking at her in worry. "Oichi-san?"

Chika about to say something when Isogai-san entered the room. "We couldn't find him. We already used free running but he's already gone." He told them grimly. "Unless he's really that fast or he knows how to cover his tracks."

That didn't bode well for everyone.

"...I'm sorry...," Chika hung her head low.

"Huh? Why are you sorry, Oichi-san?" Isogai-san asked in puzzlement. "You did a great job spotting the pedophile and alerted us."

 _But I should have done more... I should have captured him... But the kids' safety is first priority..._

Maki-san called the police. Chika gave her statement to him. The neighbourhood will be notified about the presence of a pedophile. The mood at the daycare soured considerably afterward. The younger kids have no clue what's going on but the older kids have the same troubled look on their faces. Chika didn't put up a fuss when Hara-san and Kayano-san generously offered to put her hair back up. Shiota-san and Isogai-san keep shooting worried looks at her. Class E hung back until the last kid is picked up by their parents. Rin have her a tight hug before she left with her mother. Chika was very reluctant to let Ta-chan go... But he needs his mother more than he needs her.

Sugaya-san and Mimura-san walked her home until they reached her apartment building. Chika thanked them. She hope they can hear the sincerity in those words.

* * *

Toshiko-nee noticed that something is wrong. Of course she would notice. Chika didn't say much, knowing that it will only remind her big sister of the panty thief. She deflected the question, finished her dinner fast and retreat to her room. She need to get her mind off from this whole pedophile thing. So Chika turned to her studies. The exam date is coming closer. It serves well as a distraction. Chika need that right now. Distractions are good.

Chika is almost done with her work when Toshiko-nee knocked on her door. "Come in."

Toshiko-nee stepped inside. "Hey there, Chika-chan." She moves closer to give her a hug. "Guess what? I'll be at home all day tomorrow~" Her big sister rubbed her cheeks against hers. "I'm thinking a movie night! Or make over night! What do you think?"

"...It's school night," Chika points out.

"I know," Her sister grinned sheepishly. "But I noticed that you are so stressed lately. I get it, the exam is here. But it's not good to be _this_ stressed." She poked Chika's cheek. "I'll order us ice cream cake. Neapolitan flavour. How about that?"

Her sister is baiting her with ice cream. How sly. And she's taken the bait.

"Okay."

Toshiko-nee planted a kiss on her cheek. "Consider it done! Now go get some eye shut, kiddo. You must never neglect your beauty sleep." She ruffled her hair.

"10 more minutes."

"All right. 10 more minutes. I'm going to check on you afterward." Toshiko-nee give her the 'I'm watching you' gesture with her two fingers before leaving. Chika waited the door to be closed before she pull out her diary.

Today's entry will be hard to write...

* * *

Come the following day, the babysitting group is watching the kids like a hawk. Chika mostly stay in the nursery. But whenever she passes a window... She would look out and narrow her eyes, hoping to catch any miscreants. Ta-chan is blissfully unaware of the threat of pedophile. He's still a baby after all. Doesn't stop Chika to plan the pedophile's funeral, or how to hide his body. Will they have to hide Koro-sensei's body after they kill him? The Department of Defence will most likely be the one to take care of that. She wonder if she should ask Karasuma-sensei about it. Or Bitchirina-sensei. Bitchirina-sensei sounds like a better choice to ask advice from for this particular dilemma.

Thankfully, the construction faces no problem today. They finally completed the second floor. The repair team will start building the playground now. Chiba-san can be seen taking measurements and directing the others. Chika approached the repair team and asked them about the ropes, safety mats and other materials for the playground. After an intense discussion, Chika filled an online form to order the materials needed. She checked in with Karasuma-sensei beforehand about it. They are using government money here.

The engineering team (Horibe-san and Yoshida) completed their work. Munakata-san's bike have levelled up!

Kayano-san and Nakamura-san teach the kids how to dance as a form of exercise. They loved it. Takebayashi-kun got roped in and tripped a few times. Chika hung in the back with Ta-chan. Hara-san sent off Mimura-san and Horibe-san to buy groceries. Yada-san and Kurahashi-san goes around the neighbourhood to ask for old books. Sugino-san goes with them in case of perverts. They returned carrying so many books. The kids would be happy. A little boy somehow escaped from their scrutiny and find himself stuck on the roof. Apparently he tried to emulate the 'awesomely cool Nee-chan and Nii-chan'. The boy promptly got rescued by Isogai-san. Disaster averted. Ikemen saves the day.

Once again, Class E hung back until the last kid left with their guardian. They cleaned up the construction site in the mean time. So many saw dust! Chika triple checked to make sure no saw dust sticking on her person. That would be hard to explain to Toshiko-nee.

Chika told Sugaya-san and Mimura-san that they don't have to walk her home today. Toshiko-nee is home so there is no need for that. And honestly? Those two looked very tired. Chika don't know how far their homes is but she can't keep doing this to them. They deserved a break from her. Those two insisted but Chika shut them down by staring intently at them. Eventually they get uncomfortable and agrees. It's not nice of her, she knows that. But Chika don't want to bother them like this. They need the energy to finish the construction. Two weeks is almost up.

She parted ways with Hara-san and Fuwa-san. They have to go to different bus stations. If only there's someone who lives near their apartment... Chika envies Shiota-san and Sugino-san, they always meet up together and go home together. She wonders if Chiba-san and Hayami-san go home together. Who knows? Maybe Chika will bump to them when those two are alone together. She walked in on their date once already. Speaking of date... She really need to turn in her gift to Bitchirina-sensei. Does Karasuma-sensei know about it? Koro-sensei surely would. He'll use the opportunity to push them together. Maybe set up something romantic... No, it will be too obvious if he does. Koro-sensei have a gaudy taste. Chika have not forgotten the gaudy pink loveseat he prepared back then. During their test of courage at the southern island. Who set up a pocky challenge in an underground cave?

If it were up to Chika... She would picture Bitchirina-sensei baiting Karasuma-sensei first. Not seducing him, mind, but subtly (or not subtly) clue him what day it is. Then, in true Karasuma-sensei fashion, he would tell her the date's number. Bitchirina-sensei will left the room dejected. Then, by the end of the day, before they go back home... Karasuma-sensei surprises her by handing her a small gift. And that's Chika getting her hopes up. If she lower her expectations... Karasuma-sensei would suddenly say something nice to Bitchirina-sensei out of the blue. Like commending her skills and commitment. He did praised her ability back then. Karasuma-sensei acknowledges her. A few piece of words can do wonders...

Chika wonders when will her OTPs step up their game. There's ChibaxHayami. Sugino-san and Kanzaki-san. Akabane-san and Okuda-san... Gaaah! Something drastic need to happen soon or she will! Chika will grab them and smushed their heads together, saying 'NOW KISS'.

That's when someone grabbed her from behind.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt her mouth covered. She doesn't smell anything funny so chloroform can be ruled out. That person grabbed her arm. Chika stomped the assailant's foot. When his hold over her loosened, she bit his hand for good measure. Her assailant let go of her, cursing in pain. Chika quickly put some distance between them. She turned around to see her assailant clutching his foot. That person is... normal. He looked normal. Black hair, average height, so-so face... He doesn't look menacing... He's just... Your normal, average guy. Someone you wouldn't pay attention to.

He looked up to her, glaring. Chika about to turn around and make a run for it when a blur tackled the man. Someone saw them! And now they're helping her-

Wait

Chika narrows her eyes at her 'rescuer'.

It's the man who stalked her at the mall.

Another figure appeared around the corner. "Are you okay-" Chika's mouth opened slightly when she take a good look at the newcomer. Thick sunglasses, hat, mask- It's the pedophile.

 _NO_

Chika run like she never run before.

Anywhere but here!

* * *

 **This is the hardest chapter I've done.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	38. Chapter 37

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 _TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contain scenes that may be triggering for some readers._

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

That was the tensest bus ride she ever have. Chika all but jumped from the bus when they reached their destination. The sight of their apartment never bring her this much joy before. Just a little more... And she will be home... She will be greeted by Toshiko-nee. They will have dinner. They will watch a movie or do make over. They will eat ice cream. They will have a good time. Chika wanted nothing more than to jump into her sister's arms and- Forget all of this!

She must be dreaming. Or hallucinating. The stress is messing up her head. Yeah... That's it. Stress and exhaustion.

She couldn't be schizophrenic... Right?

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. The more she repeated those words in her head, the memories keep flooding back. Chika shudders. Why her? She's no one. She's not attractive. She's not rich. She's just- Chika. She's just Chika. Why does they target her? Three of them even! Chika pondered for a moment. Those people are not assassins. Chika would have noticed the bloodlust. If what Koro-sensei said is true, he never met them. Otherwise he would already taken care of them the moment they arrived in this town. So... Who are they exactly?

Chika should tell Karasuma-sensei... Later. She need to go home first. Toshiko-nee is waiting. She need to calm down first. She need to see Toshiko-nee. Chika hop off from the bus. A bit more... Just a bit more... She checked her surroundings first before entering the building. Chika punched the button to their floor. The slight tremor beneath her feet tells her that the elevator is moving. Can it go faster?

 _DING_

Never thought the sound of an elevator reached the right floor could be this sweet. She all but bolted out from the metal box. The hallway is empty. Chika make her way to their apartment. She took out her key card.

 _CLICK_

 _BANG_

She didn't mean to but Chika closed the door with more force than usual. The sound seems to catch Toshiko-nee's attention, for she heard her footsteps next. "Chika-chan?" She emerged from the kitchen. Her sister is wearing an apron. Is she cooking? "That was loud. Is everything okay?"

Chika dropped her bag on the floor. She tackled Toshiko-nee with so much strength it send both of them toppling to the floor.

"What the- Chika-chan?! What's wrong?!" Toshiko-nee wrapped her arms around her. Chika's face is buried between her breasts.

 _"..."_

"Chika-chan? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"...Someone grabbed me-"

" _WHAT?!"_

Toshiko-nee sit right up. Chika on her lap. She tilt her head up so she can look at her expression. The younger Oichi have a stoic expression as usual, but her eyes... They looked troubled.

"I was on my way home when someone grabbed me from behind... Bit his hand... That's when..." Chika trailed off.

Toshiko have this urge to shakes her shoulders and shout 'WHAT' but there's also this urge to wrap her little sister in blankets and give her tea. But she need to hear this first. "What happened?"

"Someone tackled him... A man... Another man showed up. He- My classmates and I saw him sneaking around near our school." In the middle of a mountain but close enough. "I just ran and didn't look back." Chika grasped the fabric of her shirt. "I just want to go home and see you."

Toshiko pulled her to a tight hug. "We'll call Officer Kimura after this okay?" She stroke her hair. "Go to the police station to file a report... Afterward we will have dinner and neapolitan ice cream. We'll watch some movies or cuddle with the bears."

"Mm."

"Come on. Go to you room and get changed," She pull her up. "You did a great job coming home so fast. Everything will be all right."

Chika give her a nod before going to her room. Toshiko waited until she hear the soft 'click' before she take out her phone. It only take a few seconds before Officer Kimura picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Officer Kimura? This is Oichi Toshiko. We have a situation here."

 _"What happened?"_

Toshiko take a deep breath before giving an answer. "Someone tried to grab my sister, Chika-chan, on her way home. She got away though. Thank God."

 _"Oh no! Is she okay?"_

"She's fine. Shaken though. Can't blame her for that. We will head to the police station after this." Toshiko went to the living room to get her purse.

 _"All right. Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"It's fine, Officer. We'll ride a taxi instead. I appreciate the offer."

 _"I see. I'll be waiting. Be safe."_

"We will," Toshiko promise solemnly. She will keep Chika safe. She won't neglect her, unlike some people.

"Nee-san," Toshiko looked up to see Chika walking towards her. "I'm ready."

"Okay," She reach out for her hand. "Okay. We're going. Okay."

Chika squeezed her sister's hand. She looked so stressed. Maybe it would be better if she don't tell... But she have to. She promised. Toshiko-nee already said it weeks ago. They need to trust each other. This is not something she can handle by herself. Telling her classmates about this will only distract them from work. But they already know about the pedophile... Sugaya-san and Mimura-san knows about the stalker from the mall too... Gosh, what if Karasuma-sensei get hold of this? He have a friend in the law enforcement and-

 _'Stop thinking. Just go to the police station. Whatever happens, happen,'_ Chika take a deep breath to calm herself down. She better be, or her imagination will take offer and make her worry even more.

Toshiko-nee reached out for the door knob when it turns.

Wait, what?

Toshiko-nee take a step back in alarm. Their door is the type that locks automatically. What the heck? Maybe it's the building supervisor? It can't be him. He would ring the bell first or knock. Maybe call them out.

The door opens... Revealing...

Chika's eyes widened.

"You!"

The man who grabbed her!

"Hello, Toshiko-san," The man beamed at her with a hint of blush on his cheeks. "Wow, this is not what I have planned but- TOSHIKO-SAN! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" He bowed his head deeply. As quick as he come, he lift up his head. His eyes looked... Earnest. This person doesn't look dangerous. At all. Toshiko-nee pulled Chika behind her. They took a few steps back.

"Who the hell are you?" Toshiko-nee hissed.

The man looked hurt. "It's me! Hiroshi! I sent so many letters to you before! We even met a few times at the meet and greet!"

Hiroshi..?

H?

It seems Toshiko-nee have connected the dots as well, since Chika heard her gasp. "It was you?!"

The guy- Hiroshi brightened up. "Yes!" His eyes lighten up like a child... Like Okajima and Koro-sensei when they saw big boobs. "Oh gosh- You're really are prettier up close!"

Chika feel her big sister grab for her hand. She hold her hand back. Very firmly. "Hiroshi... What are you doing here...?"

Hiroshi give them a sheepish smile. "Well... It's supposed to be a surprise but... I'm here to take you home with me! We're going to live together! I wrote it down in my last letter that I will come pick you up!" He spread open his arms. "We will finally be together!"

This man is absolutely bonkers.

"But- You tried to grab Chika-chan earlier- She told me-" Toshiko-nee is taking more steps back now. Chika almost tripped but managed to regain her balance.

Hiroshi tilt his head down in shame. "I don't mean to scare her. I'm sorry. But you love Chika so much, Toshiko-san. It took me awhile to make this decision but I figured it out. I know how much you love her, Toshiko-san. Chika being with you makes you happy! So Chika will stay with us as well! It supposed to be a surprise... I take her to our home first... So when you see her, you don't need to worry about commuting! You have your issues with your parents. I get it. I totally understand. I don't want you to get worried. I will help you with the custody rights so don't worry! Once everything is settled, we can live in peace! All three of us!"

 _Delusional_

The man continue to ramble of how their domestic life will be. Chika slipped her hand into her bag. She desperately search for her phone. Once she find it, she pressed the button hard. That will surely get Ritsu's attention. The AI would notice that there is something wrong and alert the others. Chika's eyes darted to the door. Darn, Hiroshi is blocking it. Chika can still escape from the balcony with her parkour training but what about Toshiko-nee? It's not like she have Karasuma-sensei's athleticism.

"Are you the one behind those phone calls?" Chika asked him. She need to stall as long as possible. Hiroshi could still carry a weapon. Maybe if she do the stun clap...? But she never practised it...

"Yes," Hiroshi admitted. "It was me. I wanted to have a conversation with you, Chika. Since you are Toshiko-san's sister, I figured that I should get to know you... But I always get nervous and hang up first," He laughed in embarrassment.

Chika about to ask about the moaning but stopped herself. She is not sure if she can handle that level of disgust. Hiroshi is already so very disgusting at the moment. He's on Shiro's level already. Yes, that _Shiro_.

"I was about to bring Chika to our new home when those two imbeciles interfered," Hiroshi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "They shouldn't have done that. Oh, don't worry. I already took care of them. Now there will be no one interrupting us. Well, there's your parents but we'll take care of them in the future. Come on! I can't wait to show you our new home, Toshiko-san!"

"No one is going anywhere with you," Toshiko-nee hissed. "I'm calling the police-" She takes out her phone but Hiroshi is suddenly there. He catch her wrist.

"Now, why do you have to call the police? It's just me, Toshiko-"

Toshiko-nee cut him off by punching him with her other fist. Hiroshi let go of her. But she is not done. This is far from over. Toshiko-nee throw a kick next, right at his crotch. "That's for attempting to kidnap Chika-chan!" Toshiko-nee screamed. Hiroshi let out a pained cry.

Chika take out her phone. Ritsu already unlocked her phone. She stared back at her with a worried expression. _"Oichi-"_

"Call the police. And Sensei," Chika whispered quickly. Ritsu nodded.

When she turned around, Toshiko-nee continue to lay it down on him. She punched, kicked and even throw her slipper at him. Hiroshi rolled to the floor, his back facing them. He curled to a fetal position to protect himself from Toshiko-nee's blows. Her sister stopped when she saw this. Maybe he passed out? Toshiko-nee bend down to check on him-

 ** _BZZZZZZZT_**

"Hih!" Toshiko-nee cried out before she falls down.

"Nee-san!" Chika cried out in horror.

Hiroshi got up to his feet. His right hand is holding a... Stun gun?! It seems to be a different model from the one owned by Terasaka. He electrocuted her sister! Rage and bloodlust overcome her.

"Why did you attack me, Toshiko-san?!" Hiroshi glared down at Toshiko-nee's fallen form. "I just want to take you to our new home! I don't want to hurt you... You forced my hand!" Then his tone turned gentle. "Take this a lesson, okay? I don't want to hurt you again..." He bends down to touch Toshiko-nee...

Chika throw her bag at him. It hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Hiroshi backs away. He turned and glare at her. "Chika! Be a good girl and listen to me! I don't want to hurt you!" He brandishes the stun gun.

Why did she throw her bag earlier?! Now Chika have no weapon! Do the stun clap? No, Toshiko-nee is lying at his feet. She'll get in the way and there's the risk of the stun gun hitting her again. Block his attacks? Akabane-san did it with Grip by catching and redirecting his hands- Chika don't have any knowledge about self defence! Maybe she can dodge Hiroshi's attacks... But what then?! She have to protect Toshiko-nee! Who knows if Hiroshi have other weapon?!

Think, Chika! Think! What else is in your disposal? There are no object within her reach. She have to make do with punches or kicks. But Class E students never really use punches or kicks... Except for Okano-san...

 _Okano-san_

She brought down a man much larger than her with just a kick.

Can she pull that off? Chika never did any gymnastics before assassination.

"Now, Chika. Just come help me bring Toshiko-san to the car-" Hiroshi take a step closer to her. A step away from Toshiko-nee.

Chika just _reacted_.

She closed their distance by taking a huge step forward like Sugino-san when he's doing a pitch. Hiroshi is using his right hand so that must be his dominant side. She should aim to his left side. Chika placed her right foot firmly on the ground. It will be her pivot. Then she move down and swing her left foot upwards. Just like Okano-san. Do it like Okano-san.

Her foot connected to his jaw.

Hiroshi fell to the floor, again. This time, he's not getting back up.

Chika kicked the stun gun away. Then she rushed to Toshiko-nee's side. "Nee-san!"

Toshiko-nee is shaking, a side effect from getting zapped earlier. Chika cradles her into his arms. She jumped when there is a loud knock on the door.

"Oichi-san?! We heard yelling! What's going on in there!" It sounded like an old woman's voice... Their neighbour!

Chika lay down her sister gently before rushing towards the door. She opened it. The elderly couple stands there, looking worried. Their eyes widened at the scene.

"Good heavens! What happened?!" The old lady gasped.

Suddenly, Chika found herself unable to speak. The old lady rushed past her to check on Toshiko-nee while her husband approach the unconscious Hiroshi.

"Oichi-san?!"

She turned around. This time, it's Koro-sensei. His fake nose tilted awkwardly, as if he hastily put them on. His wig too tilted to the side.

"Sensei..." Chika whispered in relief.

Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei are here. Everything will be okay.

* * *

Her neighbours and building manager called the police and ambulance. Chika _refused_ to be parted from Toshiko-nee, so the medical officer don't push her away. Koro-sensei is told by Karasuma-sensei to hide somewhere while he talk to the police. Officer Kimura asked for Chika's statement. She told him everything, with Toshiko-nee adding tidbits. The elderly couple gave their testimony next. Karasuma-sensei listened closely with a serious expression on his face.

Hiroshi have been taken away by Officer Kimura's coworkers. He is being brought to the police station as they speak.

"Do you have some place else where you can stay? Someone trustworthy?" Officer Kimura asked.

Chika about to say no when Toshiko-nee beat her to it. "We have a good friend. He will let us stay with him for the night."

"All right. My co worker will drive you there," Officer Kimura nodded at that and left to process the crime scene.

Chika looked at Toshiko-nee.

"I'm talking about Muramatsu," She smiled sheepishly.

 _Oh_

"I see," Chika nodded. She have no problem with that. Will the Muramatsus be okay with it...? Something tells her that yes, they will be fine with it.

"I'm glad you two are all right," Karasuma-sensei said. Toshiko-nee looked up to him in confusion. Right, she's still a bit disoriented. "I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Karasuma Tadaomi. I'm the homeroom teacher for Class E."

Toshiko-nee's eyes widened. "Oh! You're Chika-chan's teacher! Nice to meet you, Sensei!"

In the background, Koro-sensei shot Karasuma-sensei's jealous looks, which he ignores. While the adults are talking, Chika pull out her phone. She start to type.

* * *

 _Muramatsu_

 _Something have happened. Can Toshiko-nee and I stay with you? Just for tonight_

 _- **Send-**_

 _Ping_

* * *

 _What happened?_

* * *

 _A stalker of my sister broke into our apartment_

* * *

 _Oh shit_

 _Pops said 'Okay'_

 _He also want me to tell you that 'You can stay with us for a month even'_

 _His words not mine_

* * *

 _Thank you_

* * *

After that, it's kind of a blur. Toshiko-nee stayed downstairs, guarded by the police and Karasuma-sensei while she went upstairs to pack their stuff. Chika hesitated for a moment before bringing the neapolitan ice cream with her. Karasuma-sensei promised Chika and Toshiko-nee that he will help them. Chika don't doubt him. Officer Kobayashi drove them to Matsuraiken.

Muramatsu is understandably anxious.

They told them the short version over ramen and neapolitan ice cream. What transpired today is not Chika has in mind but hey. Things don't always go as you planned. All that matters is that Toshiko-nee is safe.

That gives her mind peace.

* * *

 _October X 20XX_

 _Diary, where do Chika even begin...?_

* * *

 **Did this chapter made you nervous my dear readers? It sure made my adrenaline pumping.**

 **That's one mystery down at least. More will be revealed. You still need to be patient regarding the situation between Chika and Asano~ Mwahahahahaha!**

 **I want to release one chapter before the year ends. Sorry if this one is so short!**

 **Happy Holidays and New Year everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	39. Chapter 38

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

Morning sunlight peeked through the curtains, creating a thin line of illumination across their room. Chika zipped close her duffel bag. She glanced at her sister. Toshiko-nee is still sleeping in her futon. Let her sleep in. Yesterday was intense. Muramatsu and his family have been so kind to let them spend the night at their home. It was fun while it lasts. A new day have arrived. It is time to return to reality. Karasuma-sensei have sent her an email. He found the two other men- her stalkers- and have them brought into custody. Department of Defence's custody, not law enforcement. Karasuma-sensei interrogated them himself. He learnt something. Something that cannot be told over email. It have to be important.

Chika quietly close the door behind her. Right at the same time as Muramatsu stepped out from the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He is drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey," He greets her. "Were you able to sleep?"

"Good morning," Chika greets him back. "I managed to."

Muramatsu walk up to her. "I'll go get dressed. We can go together."

Chika shakes her head. "I will go to Wakaba Nursery later but I have to go see Karasuma-sensei now."

Her classmate stares at her. "Is it about... _The Thing?_ "

About her stalkers. Chika have told Muramatsu everything last night. With her permission, Muramatsu contacted Sugaya-san and Mimura-san to give them the update about the situation.

"Yes," Chika nodded. "This have gone long enough. The three of you can go tell the others if you want. If Koro-sensei haven't told them that is. No point in hiding it anymore." She is so tired of this. Her classmates will definitely want answers. Chika will give it to them later, after she go see Karasuma-sensei. He have the answers. "Once _the Thing_ is resolved, everyone can focus again on the mission. And exams." She need to catch up with the loss of study time. All thanks to... To that awful man.

Muramatsu cringed. "Damn, I almost forgot about the exams." They have been so busy taking care of the children and building the nursery.

"We brought this to ourselves," Chika said.

He cringed again. "Yeah... And now we are making up for our mistake...," He looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"I am," Toshiko-nee is all right. As long as her sister is okay, Chika will be okay too. "I'll see you later, Muramatsu."

Muramatsu looks like he want to say something but stopped himself. "Okay, see you later."

Chika nodded at him before making her way downstairs.

* * *

Not far from Muramatsu's street, a car have been waiting for her. It is a black car, just like Karasuma-sensei's car. Chika wonder if all government agents are issued the same model. It is Sonokawa-san who pick her up. Chika bowed slightly at her when the female agent greets her. Chika is getting settled on the backseat when Sonokawa-san hand her a plastic bag.

"I got you hot tea and onigiris. My treat," She smiled at her.

Chika accept it. "Thank you," She said gratefully. Chika haven't eat breakfast yet. The car ride is spent in silence. It didn't take very long before they finally arrived in front of their destination. The Ministry of Defence consist of three light brown buildings with green rooftops. You can definitely sense the aura of authority these buildings imposed. So this is where Karasuma-sensei originally worked... Before her, Akabane-san and Takebayashi-kun have been here. Sonokawa-san lead her in. Every worker she've seen so far wear suits. Chika muses how much people here know about Koro-sensei. He have to be in the top secret clearance material. Chika wonder if the government have contacted Agent J and Agent K to deal with Koro-sensei. Maybe she should consult to Lovecraftian works. Even Koro-sensei would be weak against Cthulhu.

Sonokawa-san led her into a room. It is spacious, with two couches and a coffee table in-between. A meeting room perhaps? "Please wait here, Oichi-san. Karasuma-san will be seeing you shortly," Sonokawa-san said to her kindly. "Would you like some refreshment?"

Chika shakes her head. "You don't have to get me anything more than this, Sonokawa-san. Thank you." She already gave her something to eat earlier.

She don't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Karasuma-sensei show up. As usual, he looked sharp. Chika wonder if she ever see him wear anything without a collar.

"Oichi-san. Thank you for coming here," Karasuma-sensei said as he take a seat in front of her. "We are going to talk about... Your situation." Chika nodded. He continues, "I have interrogated all three of your stalkers. The one who assaulted you and your sister, Kobayashi Hiroshi, have been charged by assault, stalking, harassment and kidnapping attempt. He will be gone for a long time. It appears he have been a fan to your older sister for quite some time. He only start acting up after he moved to Tokyo to get closer to her. We are also going to have a psychiatrist to evaluate him," Chika nodded again. It is plain for everyone to see that Hiroshi is delusional. Honestly, she don't want to waste her time even thinking about him. That man have no place whatsoever in Toshiko-nee's and her lives. Not after this.

"As for the other two men... It appears they start stalking you near the end of summer vacation. They started roughly at the same time. The one who followed you at the mall is Ito Junpei. The one who got caught in your trap back in the mountain is Hasegawa Touma. We have confiscated all pictures, data and equipments they have. It appears it was Hasegawa who was taking pictures at Wakaba Nursery."

Rage surge in her chest upon hearing that. This Hasegawa is the one taking pictures at the children? That pervert! And then the rage turn to guilt when she realised that their target was her. _She_ was the one who brought them to Class E. _She_ was the one who brought Hasegawa to the nursery, putting the children at risk. _She_ is the reason everyone got into this mess in the first place. _She_ did this. Then Chika realised something.

"...Why me?"

Karasuma-sensei didn't immediately answer her question. He studies her for a moment before opening his mouth. "Both Ito and Hasegawa work as private investigators."

Private investigators? Why anyone want to investigate _her_? She's just... Chika.

"The two of them were separately hired by your parents, Oichi Masao and Oichi Rie."

Chika stares blankly at her teacher. No emotion visible from her expression. She didn't say anything back. It make Karasuma-sensei uncomfortable.

"...Both of them have no idea that there is another PI hired to follow you around. The two men confessed that each of your parent hired them to prove that your older sister is not fit to be your guardian. After some time, they eventually took notice of each other. Both of them write the other as another stalker. Junpei and Hasegawa were aware of Kobayashi Hiroshi's stalking but did nothing until he tried to grab you. They jumped out from their hiding spots and we have a three way scuffle going on. Kobayashi got away first. The other two got into a stalemate. They went separate ways when they realised that it won't get them anywhere. Each tried to track down Kobayashi. The two PIs have the same idea to stake out your apartment in case Kobayashi show up again. He got to your apartment before them. You know the rest," Karasuma-sensei paused to see her reaction. Nothing. He continues, "The police at the scene recognise their faces and plate numbers. A notification have been given in regards to those two. We brought them in fairly fast. I have questioned them both. They are under instruction to report to your parents weekly. Your parents is still not aware that their spouse hired a PI to follow you. Nor do they know that their hired PI have been apprehended."

She still give him the blank stare.

"Hasegawa and Ito have noticed something a missed about Class E during their investigation."

That got a reaction. Chika's head lifted up slightly.

"They each have noticed suspicious characters hanging around the mountain. Assassins. They've seen enough to identify the same figure who keep approaching the assassins. Our target," Karasuma-sensei is still unable to say Koro-sensei it seems. "Hasegawa Touma decided to investigate the mountain when he fell into one of your traps. Ito Junpei saw the students practising free running stunts. These incidents clued them in that something is off. Thankfully they have yet to discover the target's true identity. Every intel and evidences they have gathered during their investigation will be destroyed. To prevent further mess. We still don't know the extent of their reports but we have to assume that your parents have been made aware of the target."

Chika stay silent.

"In any case, the Ministry of Defence will ensure that Hasegawa and Ito won't leak any information to the public. We also need to find out how much your parents now. If it come to it, we will have to wipe their memories about the target as well. We have to check the stories first to not draw any suspicion."

"I understand," Chika said after a few moments of silence. "Thank you for informing me, Karasuma-sensei. I would like to apologise for how much trouble I have caused." She bows down to her. She move not her head, but her waist.

"Please rise, Oichi-san," Karasuma-sensei said. "It is not your fault. None of us see this coming. You are not responsible for your parents' actions."

"I am the reason we have this mess to begin with," She replied in monotone.

"And we will clean up this mess," Karasuma-sensei assures her.

Chika did not say anything for another moment before she straightened her back. "Karasuma-sensei, can I ask you for four things?"

The special agent blinked. "Four..?"

"One, can we wait until exams is over before we make any moves regarding to my parents? They will surely flip when we approach them. I hate that we have to drag this over but I don't think I can handle them at the moment. Besides, let them sweat a little. It'll make things easier if they slip up. We will exactly find out how much they know or don't know."

Karasuma-sensei blinked. "That can be arranged."

His student nodded. "Two and three, may I use both of the PIs' phones? Just one phone call each. I promise."

"What for?"

"To tell my parents to wait until we are good and ready. I don't want any more surprises coming from them after this."

He mulled over this. If he or other agent make the contact, the parents will realised that something is going on with their daughter. Unlike Munakata-san, they won't let go easily. Hearing it from their child first may be beneficial for them in the long run. Karasuma-sensei nodded. "And the fourth?"

"Will you teach us self defence after this?"

* * *

"Hello? What new information do you have for me, Ito-san?"

 _"Ito Junpei is not currently available right now. Nor he will be for the next few days. Don't bother calling this number again."_

"Wha- Who is this? What are you doing with Ito-san's phone?"

 _"Don't you recognise your own daughter's voice?"_

"Chika?!"

 _"Don't send anyone else to follow me after this. I will know. Don't send anyone after my sister either. You have done enough."_

"Now listen here you-"

 _"No. It's your turn to listen. Leave us alone. We will be the one who will send word to you. When we are good and ready. Now sit down and be good. This time, I'm taking the reins."_

 _CLICK_

* * *

Chika stood in front of the gates. Sonokawa-san have been kind enough to drop her off. Now that everything is revealed, her classmates deserved to know the truth. She owe them that much after all those troubles.

The first to notice her is Chiba-san, who is in the middle of fixing the roof. He then alerted the rest of the repair team. Kanzaki-san, who is playing with the children outside, notices her as well. Soon enough, everyone is notified with her arrival.

"Oichi-san!" Hara-san run towards her. She throw her arms around her. "We've heard from Sugaya-kun and Mimura-kun. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Chika look up to see everyone have stop working and now gathering around her. Most of them have worried expressions on their faces. Akabane-san and Horibe-san are looking intently at her. "Everyone, there is something I need to tell you. At break time."

Her classmates reluctantly agreed and they returned to their tasks. Chika greets Maki-san and Hikari-san. The two women greet her back with a smile. As usual, Chika went to the nursery. Ta-chan is sleeping. She spend a good five minutes looking at the baby before moving on to her other task. Management. The clock strikes 12. As soon as the kids finished with their lunch and dirty dishes gathered, the whole class sit down. Chika told them everything. When she finished, everyone is either frowning or looking at her in disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait." Maehara-san hold up a hand. "Let me get this straight. Both of your parents each hired a PI to follow you around. They have no idea that there is another PI doing the same job. Then there's your sister's crazy stalker. When the pervert attacked you, the PIs come out from their hiding places to save you. But they mistake each other as the another stalker at the same time. So we have a three way scuffle. The crazy stalker somehow managed to escape. He followed you all the way to your apartment, with the intention to kidnap both of you and your sister. Did I get it right so far?" Chika nodded. Maehara-san continues. "The pervert then tasered your sister. You knocked him out. That's when the neighbours finally showed up, followed by Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei. Both have been alerted by Ritsu. The pervert is now locked up. That's good. But your parents hired those PIs in the first place to prove your sister is not fit to be your guardian. That's just… Messed up." Maehara summed up the entire fiasco in two words.

"That is an accurate summary of the situation." Chika admitted.

"Does your sister know about this?" Takebayashi-kun asked.

"No. I intend to tell her after we go home," To be honest, Chika still have no idea how to tell this to Toshiko-nee. Dealing with Hiroshi aftermath and _this_? Chika is surprised her hair haven't turn grey yet.

"How are you feeling?" Shiota-san asked in concern.

He just have to ask _that_ question.

"Like my gut have been stabbed a thousand time over by hot white knives," Chika answered without any emotion.

The others look at her in alarm.

"I want to apologise for causing you all so much trouble," Chika bow her head down.

"Oichi-san, you don't have to apologise," Takebayashi-kun stand up from his seat. "None of this is your fault. No one could have known that your parents will be this... Extreme."

She keep silent at that.

Muramatsu pats her on the head. "Don't hesitate to tell us anything if something else does happen."

"Yes."

* * *

 _October 1st 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Chika literally have no energy to write down everything so here's the highlights of the day:_

 _1\. Karasuma-sensei told Chika about the stalkers_

 _2\. Chika relayed the information to everyone else._

 _3\. Chika relayed the information to Toshiko-nee._

 _4\. Toshiko-nee is shocked._

 _5\. We returned to our apartment._

 _6\. Chika managed to study a little._

 _That's all for today. Good night, Diary._

* * *

 _October 2nd 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We have a pretty good progress with the construction work today._

 _The safety mats and ropes have been delivered. Chika helped laying out the mats and tie the safety ropes at the playground. We still need more time to finish the indoor climbing wall. Chiba-san, Horibe-san and Yoshida are still in the middle of installing the merry go round. It will act as the charger for Munakata-san's upgraded bike. They still need to run tests to make sure everything works perfectly. Yada-san and Kurahashi-san went around the neighbourhood to ask for old books._

 _The girls is playing imaginary cafe/restaurant today. Chika and Ta-chan got invited, along with Shiota-san and Sakura. You can see Takebayashi-kun itching to say something maid related in the background. Things turn messy when they decided to serve a literal mud pie (with grass toppings). Chika took off with Ta-chan. Chika don't want to risk Ta-chan getting sick._

 _After getting scolded by Hara-san and Kataoka-san, the girls decide to play house instead. The drama have gotten even wilder. Maehara-san is a shameless flirt who seems to target lonely married women. Which is a recipe for disaster. Chika is supposedly his next target (Maehara-san was just passing through the nursery and greeted Chika). At least he can be written off from the 'Possible Candidates of Ta-chan's Biological Father'. Shiota-san got dubbed as a college student who is tutoring high schooler Sakura. Things are getting heated between them as they got involved in teacher-student whirlwind romance. Now that's Sakura fanning the flames. Her crush on Shiota-san is obvious. The younger boys got into a scuffle, fighting over Kanzaki-san. Sugino-san is annoyed. Akabane-san the knight is caught in a love triangle with Princess Kayano-san and Mage Okuda-san as his love interests. Oh my!_

 _Muramatsu walked Chika to the bus station. Chika thanked him and we did another bro fist._

 _Toshiko-nee is recovering. Chika saw her looking over a list of attorneys. No contact from them, as far as Chika knows._

 _Chika is going to study now. Good night, Diary._

* * *

 _October 3rd 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The playground is more or less complete now. The boys tried everything to make sure nothing is wrong. After everything is deemed safe, we clean up. A few others have brought along their old books to be added to the collection. Chika and Ritsu did another search for energy saving lightbulbs. Horibe-san found Munakata-san's old dentures and turn it to the bicycle's bells. Chika is not touching that._

 _The kids found a large spider. Emphasis on LARGE. There, Chika used capital letters. The spider is that big, Diary. Kurahashi-san scoop it up with no hint of fear whatsoever. In fact, she and Hazama-san got into a discussion of arachnids. Chika feels uneasy hearing them._

 _Speaking of uneasy, the imaginary drama is getting out of hand. Sugino-san got dubbed as a struggling semi pro baseball athlete. The competition for Kanzaki-san's hand got even more intense as Sugino-san got involved. Yada-san is jealous with all these women paying attention to her husband, Kataoka-san. Their marriage is being tested now. Okano-san is a woman from Maehara-san's past who is now hellbent to get her revenge on him. The kids saw her kicked him earlier. Apparently Maehara-san said something insensitive to her. Kurahashi-san told the girls that she like an older man. They spin the story to Kurahashi-san having feelings for a MUCH older man. Who is either an old virgin or divorced. Or gay._

 _Karasuma-sensei is not even here and he still get dragged in._

 _Ta-chan is getting faster at crawling. Chika feel very happy when he crawled towards Chika. Ritsu enjoyed playing peekaboo with Ta-chan from Chiba-san's notepad. It's so cute!_

 _Toshiko-nee is back to work. She bounced back so fast. Everyone at work is surprised she said. That's Toshiko-nee. Chika won't say that she recover fast, but she don't let herself dwell in it for too long._

 _It's time for Chika to study. See you tomorrow, Diary._

* * *

 _October 5th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's raining all day today, so the children stayed indoors. Chiba-san use this opportunity to check if there is any leakages. There is none. It should be safe to let the children use the extended building tomorrow. We made teru teru bozu together. Sugaya-san show off his artistic skills to draw funny faces on the teru teru bozu. Kurahashi-san showed the children through the windows how slugs would come out during rainfall. Akabane-san and Hazama-san teamed up to tell scary stories. The thunder start to crash around the same time, adding the suspense. Hazama-san is really good at it. She left the room with the children all trembling underneath their blankets. Suffice to say, they don't make any troubles for the rest of the day._

 _Ta-chan don't like thunders, so Chika have him wear protective ear muffs._

 _Toshiko-nee was soaked when she came home today. She went to take a bath while Chika cook dinner. We had hot chocolate afterwards._

 _Chika have to study now. Good night, Diary._

* * *

 _October 6th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The children LOVES the new Wakaba Nursery._

 _The indoor playground is a hit. Enough said._

 _Seeing everyone's face smiling like that... Our job here is done. Well, almost done. Shiota-san's student, Sakura, will have a test today. This is her first time returning to school in a while. She will show up just for the math test. The results will be handed out tomorrow. Tomorrow is also the day when Munakata-san get discharged. Koro-sensei will pick him up from the hospital and take him here._

 _Chika will be honest, Diary. Chika is very nervous._

 _Chika don't want to be separated from Ta-chan just yet._

* * *

 _October 7th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We did it._

 _Munakata-san told us that we did an excellent job and he have nothing to complain. (Although we did everything so perfectly it grossed him out a little). Sakura scored 95 in her test, placing second in her class. Shiota-san promised her that he will return to tutor her again. Maybe Chika should come with him so Chika can see Ta-chan again..._

 _It breaks Chika's heart to leave Wakaba Nursery but good things don't last forever. Besides, we have to focus on something else now._

 _The second midterm exams starts tomorrow._

 _Wish us luck, Diary._

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 97 in the manga.**

 **Kudos to everyone who suspect Chika's parents as the ones who hired the PIs. Have a high five *high fives you***

 **And happy new year everyone! I hope 2017 treat you well so far.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	40. Chapter 39

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

The second midterm exams is here.

Chika wait for the others to arrive at the back gate. She have got up earlier than usual today. On her bus ride here, Chika open her notebook for one last review. Toshiko-nee have set the alarm earlier than usual, so she could make breakfast today and tomorrow. Too bad Chika beat her to it. In the end, her older sister sent her off with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. And a pack of marshmallow (pink of course). She already have her bento, maybe she'll share the marshmallow with her classmates.

The first to show up is Fuwa-san (whose home is the nearest to the school), then Isogai-san, followed by Sugino-san and Shiota-san. Eventually all of her classmates come trickling down. They all have a grim look on their faces. The only one who seems normal is Akabane-san...

Chika noticed that his chin is down.

It will certainly be different this time around.

As usual, people are sneering at them as they walk by. At least it's only the third years. The younger students either stare at them or focus on their notes. They walk past 3-A's classroom. The Five Virtuoso are looking at their direction. Sakakibara-san is staring at Kanzaki-san (Sugino-san is glaring daggers behind her). Seo looked torn between glaring at Nakamura-san (who beat him in the last exam) or Akabane-san (Huh? Did something happened between them?). Koyama throw Akabane-san a haughty look, and then a glare at Okuda-san. Okuda-san start to sweat. Noticing this, Akabane-san took up the spot next to her, effectively blocking Koyama. He stick out his tongue at the bespectacled boy (who now seethes in anger). Araki direct his glare at Isogai-san. Their class representative don't look too bothered about it.

Lastly, her gaze fell to Asano-san. He looks composed. Of course, knowing him, Asano-san have prepared himself for the exam. His violet eyes scan over Class E. Chika noticed that his eyes narrowed a little at Isogai-san. He is still hung up over his loss at the sports festival huh? Considering his personality, she is hardly surprised. She about to turn away when her eyes meet his. His eyes narrowed. Chika tear her gaze away. What was that all about?

Well, no point of thinking about it now. She have to focus on the exams. Their first subject is English. They enter the classroom designated for Class E. Oh, Ritsu's proxy is already here. Taking her seat next to her, Chika nod at the lilac haired girl (is that a wig or did she dye it?). Onaga-san (Ritsu's proxy) nodded back at her. Horibe-san stopped on his tracks to look at Onaga-san. Right... This is his first time meeting her... Onaga-san nod at him. Horibe-san didn't move for a few seconds before nodding back. He took his seat next to her.

Huh.

The classroom fell silent as the examiner enter the room. He start handing out exam papers. Chika's eyes caught Akabane-san's yellow ones. He inclined his head and smiled at her. She blinked once before nodding at him.

 _Good luck_

Her right hand holds a pen and her left hold the paper. Her eyes dart to the clock hanging on the wall. It's almost time. Almost... The examiner checks on his watch. The only sound you can hear right now is the ticking clock. Her stomach twist in discomfort yet strangely, her head is clear.

She can do this.

 _Tick tock_

She will get higher scores this time.

 _Tick tock_

This time...

 _Tick tock_

This time will be different.

 _Tick tock_

This time..!

 _Tick_

"Begin!"

* * *

"Oh my God...!" Okajima moaned out loud. He buried his head in his arms in defeat. In front of her, Okuda-san's shoulders is sagging. Horibe-san is staring to the back of Sugaya-san's head. Chika is not sure what he is thinking at the moment. The examiner collect their answer sheets. He smirked at her classmates' troubled expressions. What a jerk. Chika already knows that the material will be harder this time but... Spending the last two weeks with minimum studying. That is the same as being naked in this school. Chika sneak a glance at Akabane-san. He doesn't share the same troubled look as everyone else. His chin is still down.

This is only the first day. She must not lower her guard. They have one hour break time before they continue to the next subject. Class E move to the back of the school to rest/review. Chika take out her note book and marshmallow pack. She need to keep her glucose level up. Absentmindedly, she offered it to Onaga-san. She accepts. Chika about to take one when she notices Horibe-san staring. He eyes the marshmallow between her fingers intently. Chika remember that he share his fondness for sweets with Koro-sensei. Due to his lack of money, Horibe-san like to ask for bits of lunch or snacks from the boys. Sometimes he steal from Koro-sensei's sweets stock. Sometimes Hara-san make extra for him. Muramatsu told her that he show up twice a week to eat their ramen. His parents let him eat for free. Chika thought for a moment before offering the pack to the white haired boy. He look at the offered sweet and then at her, before reaching out to take it.

"Thanks," He said before putting said marshmallow inside his mouth.

"Your welcome," Chika replied.

This doesn't mean that she fully forgive him... But it's a step forward.

* * *

Their next subject is science. It's even trickier than last time. Chika dread tomorrow when the math exam is scheduled. Okuda-san looked less nervous this time around. Science is her strong subject. Horibe-san seems to be feeling more confident too. He is an inventor after all. Some of the exam questions are high school level. It really pays to open her sister's books. Chika thanked her lucky stars that Toshiko-nee still have them.

The last subject for the day is social studies. Chika make sure that she read the trivias and footnotes beforehand, not wanting to make the same mistake as Araki. She even read today's newspaper for good measure. If last time they focused on other countries, this time they focused on Japan. This should be right in Fuwa-san's alley. She is good at history due to her manga knowledge. Chika honestly lost count of how many mangas (and games) takes place in the Sengoku era.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the exam and the day simultaneously. Muramatsu leaned back against his seat with a defeated look on his face. Hazama-san look like she's ready to curse anyone who talk to her now. Chika could have sworn that she saw steam coming out from Yoshida's head. Uh oh. Everyone except for her, Akabane-san and Horibe-san wear a similar look. This is not good.

* * *

The second day isn't much better. They have Japanese and math. It seems they save the hardest for last. Many of her classmates have bags under their eyes. They must have stay up all night due to yesterday's exams. Japanese is her strongest subject so Chika feel confident with this one. She'll be damned if she get low marks in this subject. Japanese is her element.

The class sit down on their respective seats. Chika look at her surroundings. Kanzaki-san take a few deep breaths. Horibe-san is staring at Sugaya-san's back again. Face completely blank. Terasaka is tapping the table with his finger impatiently. Akabane-san's chin is still down. Good. Chika look down to find her hand trembling. She balled it to a fist.

 _You are all right_

The sound of paper rustling snap her out of it. Chika look up to see the papers being handed out. She accept the one handed by Okuda-san who sit in front of her.

 _Don't lower your guard just because it's almost over_

Chika spin her pencil to calm down her nerves. She will be okay. She studied enough already. She will get good score. She _is_ okay.

 _Tick tock_

She will be okay.

 _Tick tock_

She will get good score.

 _Tick tock_

She _is_ okay.

 _Tick tock_

Chika closes her eyes.

"Begin!"

Her eyes snapped open. She flip the paper over and start to work.

 _She got this._

* * *

They don't have time to mull over Japanese exam as soon as it's over, for they have to prepare themselves for what comes next. The most difficult subject of them all; mathematics. With the bar raised even higher, it will be near impossible for someone to get a perfect score. Asano-san might. Or maybe it will be Akabane-san. Her classmate is taking all of these seriously. He must have had his share of preparation as well. She look forward to find out their next ranking. But for now, she must put all those aside and focus on the challenge.

On their way back to the classroom, Chika purposely hang back so she will walk next to Akabane-san. He is finishing the last of his strawberry milk.

"Akabane-san," She call out for him.

The redhead turn his head slightly to her. "Hmmm? What is it, Oichi-san?"

"Now that your chin is down, I trust you can snatch first place?" Chika asked. She don't know why but she have this urge to talk to him. Maybe because they are seated next to each other? Or because Akabane-san reminds her of Asano-san? These two are the strongest in their respective classes. Both are cunning, driven (albeit geared for different goals) and have tasted defeat before. They _even_ look somewhat alike. To think that she will be positioned to be close to them... Close enough distance to observe that is. And close enough to grow concern to them.

...Her caring for the wild Akabane Karma. Who knew?

Akabane-san smiled wider. "I intend too. Otherwise, our teacher will nag me. What about you?"

Chika is silent for a moment before she lift her chin up and look straight into those yellow eyes. "I will go for the kill as usual."

Akabane-san's smile widened even more upon hearing her answer.

* * *

If this is a game, their health bar would be on their lowest, if not outright empty. Her classmates all look exhausted. So is she. Chika can feel sweat running down to her eye brow. She knew math will be hard but this... This is brutal. Now she truly dread the second term exams. This is not good. If she want to survive the second term exams, she must step up her game. Chika must get stronger. She glance at Akabane-san. He have this contemplative look on his face. That's... Good? Compared to them, his expression tells her that he didn't do too bad. Not as bad as last time that is. They have done everything they can. They can only wait for the results now.

It's an odd feeling. Now that exams is over, her mind is now... Cluttered. Oh, she's worried about the results all right but now her parents pop up in her head. It's like they were taken to the back of her mind... And now they are back on the front seat. Their meeting is inevitable. What will Chika say to them? Will she able to be in the same room in them and not...

...

She honestly have no idea how she will fare upon meeting those two again.

Toshiko-nee haven't said anything about the lawyer. Maybe she have yet to find one. Is it bad that Chika want to put off her reunion with her parents? For as long as possible? They can't run forever from them. Chika knows that. But... She can't help but wish for that. Who could blame her really? Their parents are toxic.

Speaking of toxic parents...

Chika spots Board Chairman Asano on the other side of the hallway. Students hastily line up and bow their head down as he walk pass. He is coming their way. Shoot! She can already feel her stomach clench painfully. Board Chairman walk past by Class A's students. Everyone except for Asano-san bow down. Asano-san simply look straight ahead. He is prideful that way. It's also his way to defy his father, no matter how insignificant. Is that how one rebel against their parents? Or is it just her and her sister who take it to the extreme?

Like Asano-san, none of Class E members bow down to Board Chairman as he walk by. Chika's stomach plummets the closer he get to her. Board Chairman's eyes move to the side. Is he glancing at Takebayashi-kun (who stand next to her)? Takebayashi-kun simply push back his glasses. Chika can't tell if he is looking back at the older man or not. She stopped breathing when Board Chairman is looking at her next. Chika look back at him. She done it before and survived. Surely she can do it again? This time, she is not alone. Board Chairman wouldn't dare hurting her...

Right?

To her relief, he look the other way. Shiota-san shoot her a worried glance. Considering the last time they run to Board Chairman, Chika don't blame him from being worried. She nodded at him to acknowledge his concern. Truly, she need to make an appointment with a doctor in the near future.

* * *

 _October 10th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The second midterm exams is officially over._

 _Chika wish she can say that it went smoothly._

 _The score will be lower for us this time. Most of the class were underprepared. Chika have confidence in Akabane-san in climbing the ranks. Chika sure hope that she did well._ _The class discussed our answers during our back to our building. We get even more depressed after that. Koro-sensei greet us as usual when we arrived. He already prepared numerous games inside the classroom. Chika think it's his way to keep our mind off from the tests. That's nice of him?_

 _Koro-sensei lost in monopoly and flipped the table. Kataoka-san and Okano-san scolded him. He went sulking. Chika end up winning UNO card game with Fuwa-san, Hara-san and Hayami-san. Chiba-san challenged Ritsu for another game of chess. And again. And again._

 _All hell break loose when Akabane-san pull out the Card Against Humanity. Chika will leave it to your imagination, Diary._

 _Today is Bitchirina-sensei's birthday. Chika gave her the gift. She was pleased. And then Bitchirina-sensei shot an annoyed/hopeful glance at Karasuma-sensei. He promptly ignored her. Chika gave her a pat on the shoulder to show support. Bitchirina-sensei tried to get his attention by challenging him for a strip poker game. She got scolded instead._

 _Toshiko-nee is calling for Chika. Chika will be right back._

* * *

"Nee-san?" Chika poked her head in. Her older sister is seated on one of the chairs in the dining room. She wear a serious expression. This must be important.

"Chika-chan," Toshiko-nee shoot her a tired smile. "Please sit down. I have something to tell you."

Chika sits down. She look up to her sister. Toshiko-nee looked tired... But there's something in her eyes.

Toshiko-nee take a deep breath. "Chika-chan," She starts. "I have found ourselves an attorney that will defend us. It's an old classmate of mine from high school. She works as a lawyer now." Chika nodded. That is good news. "And... We were thinking of meeting up with _them_ in a few days."

 _Oh_

"I see..." Chika said stoically.

"It will be about 4 days by now. Will that be okay with you, Chika-chan? We can change it if you want. It's not official yet."

Four days... Right after they hand out the midterms result. What odd timing. Will she be ready by then? No... Chika don't think she'll ever be ready. She is scared. Of meeting their parents again. It's been months... It'll bound to get ugly. Forget her. What about Toshiko-nee? This will be her first meeting with them in _years_. It will be chaos. Chika look at her sister. She look grim... But there is something in her eyes.

Determination.

"...All right," Chika answered finally. She reach out for her sister's hand across the table. "Four days from now on. We will end this once and for all. I told you before that we won't be separated again. Everything will be okay, Nee-san."

Toshiko-nee smiled. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Nagisa POV

Three days have passed since the midterm exams. Koro-sensei still don't want to resume regular lessons. That only left us with PE with Karasuma-sensei and English with Bitch-sensei. It left us feeling lost. Planning assassinations to fill the time can only do so much. We either get bored or distracted with something else. Who knew that not studying can make us feel this restless. Koro-sensei doesn't seem to be bothered by it. You would think that an education octopus like him would go crazy from not teaching for 2 weeks but he went along just fine. Sugaya-kun found him making sculptures based on his favourite gravure models. We also cleaned our school building. The dust and dirt have been building up in two weeks. I later found out that Bitch-sensei watered the plants while we were at Wakaba Nursery. That's nice of her.

The part that we dread have come on the 3rd day. The midterm results is here. As expected, our rankings slipped. My ranking slipped from 31th to 54th. We have no one to blame but ourselves. The only consolation we have it's that we did not slip to our previous ranking in the first midterm exams. Climbing back up will prove to be challenging. Sugino and Okajima-kun wear a similar expression of regret as the three of us make our way to the main street. We have to pass the main school building first. I hope we won't meet anyone from there.

That have been a wistful thinking, for we suddenly hear a chuckle ahead.

We look up to see the Five Virtuosos standing on our way. Everyone except of Asano-san grinned at us smugly. (...Were they waiting for us?)

"What a let down," Araki starts, "Guess that first time was just a fluke, eh?"

Seo is next, "We didn't need to crush you in the boutaoshi."

Sugino and Okajima-kun grit their teeth at their condescending words.

"You got nothing to say? Obviously," Koyama continued.

Sakakibara take it from there, "At this school, grades are everything. Those on the bottom have no right at speaking to those on the top."

As much as we wanted to, we know that they are right. We can't talk back. Our grades is the result of our own misdoing. We got our heads up in the clouds and look what happened.

"Heeee~ Really~" The voice caused the Five Virtuosos to tense up. We turn around to see Karma-kun and Oichi-san together. Huh. That's an unusual sight. Asano-kun's eyes narrowed at the new arrivals. Karma-kun is looking at his test papers. "Then you can't say anything to me now, can you?" The four of them bristled but say nothing. Karma-kun got them on the spot. To say something back now will only make them hypocrites.

That's right... Karma-kun placed 2nd... With only one point behind from Asano-kun... And Oichi-san placed 11th. These two are the only ones whose rankings improved. This is just like the first midterm all over again.

"Either way, our homeroom teacher will probably say something like 'You weren't first place so that won't do,'" Karma-kun... He's here to help us... "Hasn't it dawned on you?" He looked up from his test papers. "I'm the only one who is serious this time around. Everyone else in Class E is holding back from you guys. Said that you'd have no standing if you keep losing," He then glanced at Oichi-san. "And Oichi-san here is always serious."

Koyama about to open his mouth, probably to talk smack at Oichi-san when Karma-kun step forward. He closed his mouth. Everyone here knows how dangerous Karma-kun can be (maybe not the full extent for the Five Virtuosos). It's Koyama's turn to grit his teeth. His math score have been beaten by Karma-kun again. Karma-kun make his way towards us, Oichi-san following closely behind.

"But we won't go easy on you next time," Karma-kun said. "When the third semester comes around, our lessons will change, since we have to take high school entrance exam, and you guys are in the escalator system. The next exams will be the last time we're under the same conditions," He turn around to face the Five Virtuosos. "The second semester finals in two months, let's settle everything there," He declared.

Asano-kun is glaring at him but he keep his voice calm. "Sounds good,"

Karma-kun grinned. He stuff back his test papers to his bag before turning to us. "Let's go~"

I looked at Sugino and Okajima-kun before we hastily follow him. Karma-kun... He covered for us. Suddenly, I feel a weird sense of relief. Karma-kun is right. Next time, we will go all out. We have to. And this time, we will dominate the top 50 spots. Settling things once and for all. I look behind. Koyama, Seo and Araki are already heading back. Asano-kun is still glaring at us. No, wait. His glare... Is now directed at Oichi-san, who still standing there. Since I can only see the back of her head, I have no idea what expression she is wearing. Sakakibara glance warily at Asano-kun. Oichi-san then turn away. I noticed Asano-kun's glare worsen when she joins us.

Oichi-san have told us of her relationship with Asano-kun. How they used to work together in the student council. How Asano-kun tried to get information regarding Koro-sensei from her. Oichi-san speak of him in neutral manner. Somehow, I have the feeling that there is more than what she told us.

Asano-kun then turn away. He and Sakakibara left. I look back at Oichi-san. She look stoic on the outside but I noticed something burning in her eyes.

Determination.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 97 in the manga.**

 **I know, I know. This chapter is kinda rushed but I honestly have no idea how to expand the 2nd midterm exams.**

 **As for why Seo is glaring at Karma. Remember in Sports Festival Arc, Kevin said that his English is bad while Karma's is good? Well, Seo don't like that at all.**

 **I checked the wiki. Fake Ritsu's real name is Onaga Nise.**

 **Next chapter, we will FINALLY see Chika's and Toshiko's parents in person. The next chapter might take a while... Because I need to research Japan's legal system when it comes to custody and stuff like that. I'll put a trigger warning before the start of the chapter. Just in case.**

 **Who should I feature for the next cover art? Chika have to be there obviously. Anyone you want to see featured with her?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	41. Chapter 40

**Go Out With A Smile**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Oichi Chika is a part of Class 3E, the so called End class. Isolated from the rest of the school, Class 3E spend their days learning both academic and assassination. The target of their assassination? Koro-sensei, an octopus like creature who will destroy the Earth in the period of one year. That is if they fail to kill him before then. Everyday Chika write the daily events of class 3E into her diary...

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm so sorry)

Note: Title may change

Disclaimers: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

 _October 13th 20XX_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _They handed out the midterms result today. Chika placed 11th overall and come second place in Class E. Akabane-san placed 2nd overall. He only have one point difference with Asano-san's score. Apparently both of them hold first place in math, so it's a tie. By some sort of strange twist (Chika have no idea what else how to call it), Chika ended up walking down the mountain with Akabane-san. We didn't talk much but that's fine. Koro-sensei tried to spy on us. Akabane-san spotted him and shot a few rounds at him. Sorry to disappoint you, Sensei, but nothing is going on between us. Or will there ever be._

 _The Five Virtuosos was waiting for us after school. They came to gloat. At least that's what Sakakibara-san, Koyama, Seo and Araki intend to do. Asano-san didn't say much. They were bothering Sugino-san, Shiota-san and Okajima when we saw them. We went to help them. Akabane-san did all the talking. Those four can't say anything back because Akabane-san have higher scores than them. Asano-san kept quiet until the end. That is not a good sign. He keep glaring at us as well. The glare didn't stop until Chika leave. Chika simply stared back at him. Sakakibara-san noticed this and looked worried._

 _...Chika wonder if Asano-san told him anything._

 _Moving on to the next subject, Chika told Karasuma-sensei about the meeting. Karasuma-sensei then told Chika that he will arrange someone to keep an eye on the meeting. He too will be on stand by. Government agents witnessing a dysfunctional family that is ours. That certainly make Chika look forward for tomorrow even more._

 _Sorry, Diary. Chika didn't mean to get sarcastic at you._

 _Chika's stomach feel so queasy from the nerves. It appears Toshiko-nee share the same feeling. She is not in the mood for cooking so we end up having dinner at Muramatsu's shop. It was nice. Muramatsu can tell something is up though. We eventually told them that we will be meeting our parents tomorrow. Muramatsu and his parents are very concerned once we finish telling our story. Muramatsu gave Chika a pat on the head. Muramatsu tried not to but he kept falling to Toshiko-nee's baiting, resulting him to get teased by her. Poor Muramatsu._

 _When we get back, Chika sent an email to Hara-san and Fuwa-san, telling them about our plans tomorrow. Like Muramatsu, they are very concerned._

 _Chika is blessed with so many good friends._

 _Oh and Koro-sensei stopped by at our apartment..._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Chika is cuddling to Rillakuma on the bed when she heard a knock on her window. She look up to see Koro-sensei peering through. She immediately sit up. What in the world is he doing here?! Chika went to the window. Koro-sensei's tentacles have enough adhesive to allow him to sticking on the wall. Just like a lizard. Chika don't have to let him in (and she don't want to risk Toshiko-nee walking in)._

 _She opens the window. The night breeze makes her face feel chilly. "Sensei, what are you doing here so late?"_

 _"Good evening, Oichi-san," Koro-sensei greeted her. "It's been awhile since since we last hold a conversation." That's true. Koro-sensei mostly stay away from Class E during their work at Wakaba Nursery. "...Karasuma-sensei have told me about your situation. You are to meet with your parents again tomorrow. How are you holding up?"_

 _"...I don't know," Chika answered truthfully. "But it's too late to back out now."_

 _Koro-sensei let out a hum and touch his 'chin'. "Oichi-san, I understand that your situation is complicated... But Sensei is puzzled with something." Chika look up to him, signalling him that he have his full attention. "...Why didn't you tell your classmates about the stalker right from the start? Why do you keep things like that to yourself?"_

 _"Class E already have their hands full with study and the mission. I don't want to add my problem into the mix," Chika answered._

 _Koro-sensei studied her for a moment before speaking again. "How would you feel if, say, Hara-san is facing similar problems such as you and didn't tell you until the last minute?"_

 _Chika winced. Hara-san... In a broken home situation like her? The sweet Hara-san who go out her way to look after their classmates? Hara-san who would bring a huge bento box to school and still kind enough to share? Hara-san who loves kids so much? Hara-san who would listen to everyone's woes (Kataoka-san always complain to her and she really listen without showing annoyance)? Hara-san..?_

 _Koro-sensei definitely saw the wince, for the next thing say is; "Worrying with others is so much better than worrying all by yourself." Chika can't refute his words, so she look down instead. She then feel a slight pressure on her head. Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on top of her head. "I know it's hard but you have to learn to trust others as well."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oichi-san?"_

 _"...Trusting... Is scary...," Chika said without looking up. Her bangs hanging over her eyes. "People are scary."_

 _"They are," Koro-sensei acknowledges her, "But sometimes, being alone is even scarier."_

 _"...You've experienced that kind of feeling before?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _Chika looked up to her teacher. That answer sounds so... Humane. So Koro-sensei have known this kind of thing as well. He did told the class that he is older than them. He admitted that he was an artificial being made on Earth... Just what kind of past does he have?_

 _"How about Sensei accompany you to the meeting tomorrow?" Koro-sensei offered gently._

 _That brought her back to reality instantly._

 _"Absolutely. Not." Chika almost hissed. "You are not, under any circumstances, to meet my parents."_

 _"B-B-B-But-" Koro-sensei spluttered. "Karasuma-sensei will be there! I want meet your parents too!"_

 _"Karasuma-sensei will be more than enough. You being there will only make it even more difficult. Didn't he tell you that there is a possibility that my parents are aware of the mission? You'll jeopardise this whole thing."_

 _"B-B-B-But-"_

 _"Good night, Sensei," Chika pushed him off and shut the window. Koro-sensei's eyes start to water. She pull the curtain, blocking his view._

* * *

 _Diary... Koro-sensei showing up tomorrow will jeopardise the whole thing... It's a miracle that he didn't recognise Nee-san as Wakai Miyako... Small mercies. And if he sees our mother..._

 _Yeesh_

 _Chika have to admit though... Chika is not feeling down after talking to him. Well, maybe a little bit... But not so nervous as before. Koro-sensei put Chika in ease... In his own, octopus way._

 _Chika better go to sleep now, Diary. Tomorrow will be a long day._

 _Everything will be all right._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Right?_

* * *

Koro-sensei still haven't said anything about resuming normal class sessions but Chika pack her books anyway. Toshiko-nee's breakfast is already in the microwave. Today is a little special though. Chika sneak into her sister's bedroom to give her a goodbye kiss on the forehead. Toshiko-nee turned in her sleep but didn't wake up. Chika quietly left their apartment. She went to the bus stop and wait there. It doesn't take long for her ride to arrive. Chika spend the entire bus ride looking at the scenery. Looking at the pedestrians, she wonder which one of them is an assassin. The man who have a guitar case with him? You can hide weapons in there... Or that elderly man dressed in all black? Or the woman in the fur coat? It's still October, not December... Oh no. Her imaginations is running wild again...

The bus pulled to the side. Chika realised that she've arrived. She got up from her seat and wait for the person in front of her to get off. When she step out, other Kunugigaoka Middle School students walk past her. Their school is near. Although for Chika, she still have another kilometre before she reached hers. Other students, those she recognised to be in her grade, glares at her. At first Chika is not sure why they didn't say anything but then it dawned to her. They can't say anything because their grades are lower than hers. Except for Akabane-san, the top 10 spots are filled by Class A students. Students from Class B to D have no choice but keep silent around her. Out in the corner of her eyes, Chika noticed Tsuchiya Kaho glaring at her. Chika promptly ignore her and make her way to the mountain.

She met Kataoka-san and Okano-san first, followed by Kimura-san further ahead. The four of them walk together before more of their classmates show up. Once everyone gathered, they hold a small meeting. It is agreed that they will go apologise to Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei for all the trouble they've caused. The whole class then went to the teacher's office. Isogai-san took the helm.

"We're sorry for causing you trouble, Karasuma-sensei," The class said together.

Karasuma-sensei didn't look up from his laptop. He continue to type. Bitchirina-sensei quietly watch them. "This is part of my job too. Don't worry about it," He replied without looking up. Chika cast her gaze down, feeling guilty. They already used so much of Karasuma-sensei's money for cakes, and now this. "...How do you guys feel?" Chika look up in surprise at the question. "I think this last incident was a huge loss in terms of both assassination and studies. Were you able to learn something from it?"

They were silent for a moment before Shiota-san broke it. "I thought that becoming strong was for your own benefit. That acquiring the ability to kill is for prestige and money. That acquiring knowledge was for grades." Chika listens attentively to what he have to say. "But the abilities we acquired, I remembered that it can be used for others too. If we acquire the abilities to kill, we can save the world. If we acquire knowledge, we can help someone else." Shiota-san smiled at Akabane-san. Chika have this feeling that those words are aimed for their red haired classmate. Akabane-san simply smiles.

"We won't use them recklessly anymore. Probably," Okajima looked down in shame.

"We'll be careful. About everything," Maehara-san said apologetically.

Karasuma-sensei finally looked up. And to their relief, he doesn't look angry. He's _smiling_.

That's... Good right?

"I understand your thoughts well. However, we can't start intensive training with the way you are now." Karasuma-sensei stood up. Chika inwardly flinched. Karasuma-sensei still hold regular PE lessons... But they went back to basics. Warm ups, knife works, and shootings. Their teacher then pull something out from his drawer. It's a torn up jersey. Looks like one of the boys'.

Okajima's eyes widened. "Ah, the rip on the crotch. That's mine." _(What in the world was he doing that his jersey got torn at the crotch area?)_

"Training and assassinations will become more difficult... The strength of the school jerseys will no longer be able to hold out." Karasuma-sensei walk out from the office. Chika and Fuwa-san look at each other before they follow him out. In the hallway, Tsuruta-san and Ukai-san is carrying big boxes. Karasuma-sensei turn to face them. "This is a present from our country. Today marks the day, where you all become stronger in both mind and body. Starting today, physical education will be carried out with that."

"I'll say this beforehand, you won't find PE clothes tougher than _that_ in the whole world."

* * *

These new PE clothes... Well... Chika can only think of one word to describe them.

 _Amazing_

Their new PE uniform is the result from the joint research between the government and a certain company. Using cutting edge technology, these developed fabric is resistant to everything. Fire, electric shock, stretch, severance... You can even wash them in the washing machine. If only they throw in invisibility feature and they will make Edna Mode proud. Shock absorbent polymer have been installed inside to protect their body from getting hurt. So they don't have to worry about broken bones. The boots allow them to jump higher thanks to a special spring. The dye in the clothes react to special volatile substance, allowing them to change its colour momentarily. A feature that intrigued Sugaya-san and Okuda-san the most. The whole set is even lighter than their old PE uniforms.

"It's only appropriate that we got something like this after a few arcs," Fuwa-san said sagely. Chika nodded at her words. _("Fuwa-san? Oichi-san?" Shiota-san look at them in confusion.)_

After Okajima hit his head onto the ceiling from jumping too high (He's wearing the hood so he's okay), the class went outside. Chiba-san grumbled under his breath when they noticed that Okajima left a hold on the ceiling. They will have to fix that later. Since they are outside... Why don't kill Koro-sensei while they're at it?

Horibe-san's new _Itona III_ (a recon helicopter) found Koro-sensei preparing BBQ at a cliff nearby. Nakamura-san volunteer to kill him. Shiota-san, Takebayashi-kun and Chika follow her to analyse and act back up if needed. The others will scatter and be on stand by.

They found Koro-sensei skewering the meat and vegetables, humming to himself. Nakamura-san grinned at them before taking a leap. Even though they are wearing new PE uniforms, it's still scary to watch her fall on her back. Right on top of the grill. Koro-sensei let out a startled shout while dodging Nakamura-san's knife attack. Chika let out the breath that she've been holding when they see Nakamura-san sit right back up. Before they can do anything else, Koro-sensei flew away, bringing with him the BBQ grill.

Chika tugged her collar, where the intercom is installed. "Sugaya-san, the target have escaped. How are things at your end?"

 _"I'm almost finished with the preparation. It's Chiba-san's and Hayami-san's turn now. Sugino?"_

 _"Right! We almost finished our preparation in the school building as well!"_

"Roger. We're going to head back now."

Not long after that, they can hear gunshots on their way back. Ah, Chiba-san and Hayami-san. Her intercom crackles.

 _"Sugaya here. The target is heading to the school building now."_

 _"Yosh! It's our turn!"_

Chika let go of her collar and jump to avoid a branch. Usually she need to exert more force than this but the boots really help. Once she adjust to this, Chika will have less worry about saving her stamina. They regroup with Sugaya-san's group along the way. Everyone else is hiding around the school. Akabane-san and Isogai-san are standing by on the roof. Each of them wearing a harness on their middle.

"Koro-sensei is in the multi purpose room," Sugino-san told them. He hand Chika his binoculars. She brought them to her eyes. Koro-sensei is in the middle of sculpting... And his other tentacle is holding a... Gravure magazine? Upon closer inspection, Chika realised he is sculpting a female's body. The chest area is heavily emphasised. Pervert.

Isogai-san give Akabane-san the signal. Together, they jump from the roof. The rope swing them and- They crash right into the windows! Glass shard fly everywhere. Anti Sensei bullets soon follow. Koro-sensei dodged them all of course.

"W-What's going on today?! I don't even have time to breathe!" Koro-sensei wailed, holding close what's left from his sculpture.

One by one, they come out from their hiding spot. Karasuma-sensei explained to Koro-sensei that they have received new uniform, which will aid them in future assassinations.

"We'll respond to your lessons with assassinations. That's how we do things here," Terasaka said.

"We promise, Koro-sensei, that our abilities... We won't use it except to protect someone."

Koro-sensei studies them for a moment... And his face turn orange with a bright red O. "You got full marks for that answer," He said to them. "Starting tomorrow, we will resume our regular lessons."

 _"YES!"_

* * *

Chika stood alone in the changing room. Her new PE uniform neatly folded in front of her. Others are having fun outside. Last she saw them, Kimura-san and Okano-san are testing how high they can jump with their new boots. Sugaya-san is experimenting around with the camouflage features. Akabane-san was stuffing suspicious substance (courtesy to Okuda-san) into Terasaka's pocket. Today have been fun but now she must face reality.

The time have come to face her parents.

Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei gave her the permission to go home early today... She is so nervous. Her stomach hurts so bad. Gosh, if she's feeling like this. What about Toshiko-nee? Her sister is tough yes but to what degree?

No point standing here and wonder what if. Chika need to go now. She put her new uniform inside her bag (how are there still space is beyond her). When she step out, Hara-san, Fuwa-san, Muramatsu and Takebayashi-kun are waiting for her.

"Oichi-san," Hara-san move closer to her. She grab hold of her hands. "You're going right? We wish you luck."

"Just remember to call or text us if you need a pep talk," Fuwa-san said.

"I know how... Intimidating Oi- Rie-sensei can be," Takebayashi-kun push his glasses back. "But after everything we've been through, I know you can do it."

Chika nodded. Takebayashi-kun stood up against Board Chairman. By destroying his plate. That's like giving the man a middle finger. Chika probably won't give their parents a middle finger but... Anything could happen. If Chika ever feel intimidated, she should think of Takebayashi-kun or Shiota-san. Yeah... That will give her a boost of courage.

Muramatsu is next. He put a hand on her head. "This is for good luck. Next time you come to our shop, it will be on me."

Before he can react, Chika move closer throw her arms around his middle. His eyes widened in surprise, so did the others. Chika pressed her face against his chest. The hug ended as soon as it happened. Takebayashi-kun go rigid in shock when Chika hug him next. Fuwa-san is more receptive than the boys. She hug her back. Hara-san have a gentle smile on her face when Chika move to hug her. She stroke the back of her head.

"You can do it."

 _I can do this._

"Thank you."

* * *

When Chika got home, she noticed a pair of heels on the entrance. Strange... She don't remember Toshiko-nee owning this particular pair of shoes. It must be belonging to a guest... They are having a guest over! That never happened before. Toshiko-nee never have her friends over... So that means... Their lawyer is here! Chika peered from behind the wall. Toshiko-nee and an unknown woman Chika assumes to be the lawyer are in the kitchen.

Toshiko-nee noticed her first. "Chika-chan! Welcome back!" She motioned her to join them. Chika keep her eyes on the lawyer as she step closer. She take a seat next to her sister. "Chika-chan, this is Kase Aya. A friend from high school. She works as a lawyer now. Kase-san will be representing us." Chika study at the woman. Kase-san is a sharp dressed woman with brown hair cut in pixie style. She have a beauty mark underneath her left eye.

Kase-san studies her back. "I'll be damned. She looks just like you, Toshiko."

"You're wrong. Chika-chan is so much more lovelier than me!" Chika pull her to a hug and nuzzle to her head.

"Yes, I can see why others call you Sister Complex now," Kase-san said dryly.

Toshiko-nee's friends called her Sister Complex? What?

"So, Chika-chan. How was your day?" Toshiko-nee asked as she pour her a cup of tea. At least Toshiko-nee can make drinks okay.

"It went well," Chika replied.

The adults for Chika to drink her tea before Kase-san speak up.

"All right, Chika. We're going to put you up to date now. Your parents were unable to reach agreement, aka _Kyōgi Rikon_. They blamed each other for their failed marriage. So we will move on to _Chōtei Rikon,_ where the family court will act as mediator. Hopefully we can solve everything on this one, because if it failed... We have to move on to _Shinpan Rikon,_ when the family court be the one to make a decision. Worst case scenario, we will have a _Saiban Rikon._ That's when the district court decide for everything. Still with me? _"_ Kase-san asked. Chika nodded. "A family court probation officer have gathered information about this case. One of his duties is to pay you a visit. Naturally, he was upset when he found out you don't live with either of your parents. Since you are 15 years old, the family court is required to hear your opinion. They will definitely take your word into consideration." On the inside, Chika brightened at that. She have a chance. She and Toshiko-nee have a chance.

"They will want to see what kind of dynamics you all have. That's why they will put you in the same room. It will work to you favour if the family court decide that neither of your parents are fit to raise you. They already know about Toshiko's situation so I say that we're in an advantage. Your parents have been known to be negligent."

Kase-san went on a bit more. The sisters listens attentively. Chika decided that she like Kase-san. Toshiko-nee trust her to handle their case. And she's her high school friend... Toshiko-nee is still tight lipped about that. No, this is not the time. They have much bigger problem to resolve here. They are going to meet their parents...

Chika have to protect Toshiko-nee. There's no other way. This time... This time it's her turn. She is going to fight.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place from Ch. 98 in the manga.**

 **At first I want to conclude the whole parent drama in this chapter... But there are parts that I'm still unclear of. So the whole meeting will be postponed till next chapter. I'm so sorry! All information I have here are taken from the Internet. I am not familiar with laws, Japanese laws no less.**

 **YOU WILL SEE CHIKA'S PARENTS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!**

 **I was surprised when Nagisa's mother first appear in the anime. Hiromi have similar colour scheme with the Oichi(s). They are not related in this story. Don't worry.**

 **A new cover art for this story! I'm trying out a new style at the moment. Presenting the Oichi sisters, Toshiko and Chika! (Toshiko's real hair colour is dark blue by the way. She dyed her hair.)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


End file.
